


Valeria y Fidelio

by Brighan



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 226,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighan/pseuds/Brighan
Summary: Valeria fue criada por Asher debido al anómalo comportamiento de una arpía vex, de la que jamás se separa. Al convertirse en Guardiana y recuperar sus recuerdos, se ve obligada a debatirse en si decírselo o no a Cayde-6, al que también considera su padre. Tras esperar demasiado tiempo a la situación más adecuada, éste es asesinado, y Valeria se da cuenta de que la única opción que le queda es tratar de curar a Asher de su enfermedad para no perderlo todo.Ya que nadie quiere arriesgarse a vagar eternamente en los laberintos vex, su único compañero será un misterioso Guardián novato con demasiado miedo a mostrar en público su rostro. (Fem!GuardianXGuardianUldrenSov)
Relationships: Female Guardian/Uldren Sov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hace muchos años que no escribo absolutamente nada, y tampoco me conozco el lore del Destiny al 100% a excepción del gameplay y algunas entradas de Grimonio, así que mis disculpas si algo no resulta completamente fiel al canon! Este fic va a ser bastante larguito e intenso, así que espero que os resulte entretenido y os guste :)

Existen personas que están dispuestas a apostar todas sus cartas por intentar llegar a ser algo más que el reflejo que perciben al otro lado del espejo. Existen muchas otras que se conforman con vivir en la tranquilidad del silencio y apostar por la seguridad de la monotonía, esperando a que los primeros sean capaces de llevar a cabo de pequeños a grandes cambios. Y están aquellas personas a las que no les importa si pagarán las consecuencias de sus actos si ello implica marcar una diferencia.  
A veces, nos encontramos en situaciones que nos marcan lo suficiente como para cambiar por completo el rumbo de nuestras vidas. No era la primera vez que el destino de Valeria pendía de un fino hilo, sin embargo, el comienzo de quién decidiría llegar a ser empezó con la primera de sus muertes.

El olor que inundaba el aire era repulsivo. Las cenizas de los muertos bailaban queriendo confundirse con los copos de nieve que entraban a través de la enorme brecha de la acerada pared de la infraestructura, la cual dejaba ver una cordillera que cubría el horizonte lo suficiente como para hacer desistir al más curioso de los caídos. Ella tosió jadeante, cubriéndose el abdomen con una de sus ahora desnudas manos. Había tenido suerte de que la onda de la explosión la hubiera encontrado lo suficientemente lejos como para no matarla de inmediato. No es que fuera algo que la preocupara, ya que sentía cómo la vida se le escapaba de entre los dedos. Se miró la mano, ahora completamente húmeda por el rojo elixir que salía a borbotones de entre sus desordenados órganos. Suspiró dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió cómo su cara se hidrataba también con sus propias lágrimas.  
Sentía que toda su piel ardía, y buscó a su alrededor algo familiar. De entre varias placas del techo que ahora no formaban más que una pila de escombros pudo distinguir el tímido piloto de su fiel compañero.

\- ¿Aún estás conmigo, Bam-Bam?

Como si hubiera llamado al más leal de los perros, el ente mecánico sacudió débilmente sus aletas y se escurrió de forma torpe fuera de su prisión de deshechos. Su luz cambió de un amenazante tono rojo a un tenue blanco, que parpadeaba como signo de falta de energía. Se ayudó de sus tentáculos para arrastrarse hacia su dueña. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella posó una de sus manos sobre el centro de su estructura.

\- Te has quedado conmigo hasta el final. Gracias, Bam-Bam.

El vex emitió dos pequeños pitidos. Puede que imitando una respuesta, o simulando maneras con la que poder darle una vuelta a la situación en la que ambos se encontraban. El que se quedara completamente inmóvil confirmó a Valeria que no existía una alternativa para que al menos uno de los dos pudiera salir de tal funesto escenario.

\- Oye, colegui. - le dijo con voz calmada, viendo que su compañero empezaba a aferrase a ella con signo de volver a entrar en estado de alarma - Busca una señal que conecte con la nave guardiana más cercana. Esperemos tener suerte y que alguien esté en órbita.

La arpía mecánica emitió un conjunto de tonos. Después hizo una pausa.

\- Inconcluso. - respondió.  
\- Inconcluso. - repitió ella asintiendo lentamente - Está bien... ¿Enlace de conexión con el sistema de comunicaciones de La Torre?  
\- Error. - sentenció el vex.  
\- ¿Y con la Última Ciudad? - insistió ella.  
\- Reserva de energía por debajo de la media. Sistemas de comunicación dañados.

Valeria posó sus ojos sobre el orificio de bala de su compañero.

\- Así que es por esto... - susurró. - Lo siento mucho, Bam-Bam. Esto es culpa mía.

El vex pareció ignorar las disculpas de su dueña, ya que su atención se había centrado de nuevo en el flujo de sangre que se vertía entre sus dedos. Acercó sus tentáculos para inspeccionar mejor el área, pero se detuvo cuando notó la tensión de los músculos de la mano que pretendía apartar.

\- Esto ya no tiene arreglo... - le informó - Tienes que hacerme un último favor.

La arpía abrió sus aletas y clavó su óptica en el rostro de la insomne. Un parpadeo de su luz le dio el suficiente tiempo a Valeria para comprobar en su reflejo que en breves tendría que verse las caras con la muerte.

\- Puedes moverte más que yo... - empujó con el talón de una de sus botas un trozo de lo que quedaba de un depósito de munición. - Súbete, necesito grabar un mensaje.

Bam-Bam pareció dudar unos segundos entre obedecer o insistir en atender las heridas. Una serie de pitidos indicó que había realizado el último de sus exámenes físicos. El estado era irreparable.  
Mientras el vex se arrastraba para posicionarse donde se le había indicado, Valeria se inclinó sobre uno de sus costados para alcanzar una de las piezas de su armadura. Se dio dos golpes con los nudillos sobre el casco que ahora ocultaba la reciente desfiguración que componía su rostro. Tomó aire y suspiró apretándose más la hemorragia intentando mantener una compostura lo más natural posible.  
Volvió a centrar la mirada en su compañero, que ahora la miraba fijamente esperando el comando. La vista se le empezaba a nublar.  
De golpe sintió unas punzadas de un dolor que multiplicaba el que ya sentía bajo su mano. El dolor era prácticamente insoportable. Emitió un grito y dejó caer la cabeza para comprobar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Su compañero estaba enredando sus apéndices a través de la carne a modo de costura en un intento de mantener la hemorragia. Valeria le miró buscando una explicación a que hubiera actuado en contra de un protocolo previo. El vex se mantuvo inmóvil, aún a la espera de que ella le diera la orden. Le estaba dando más tiempo.

\- Empieza a grabar, Bam-Bam - le ordenó ella.

Uno de los pequeños pilotos se iluminó en tono azul, indicándole que la acción había sido realizada. El tono de su voz cambió drásticamente.

\- ¡Ey, buenas! Ehh... - tras unos segundos, decidió que lo mejor era ponerse algo más seria - Aquí Valeria, grabando este mensaje mediante el dispositivo vex Bam-Bam. - hizo una breve pausa - Tras ser destinada a la Villa como personal de refuerzo, los casos de desapariciones de civiles fueron en aumento. Soy consciente de que en La Torre ya estabais al tanto de ello, principalmente por los informes de Sura. Pese a los esfuerzos de los locales por aumentar las medidas de seguridad, mis compañeros y yo encontramos una brecha en el interior de las inmediaciones de la población causada por un dispositivo de teletransporte caído muy convenientemente escondido.

Tragó saliva, no era sencillo para ella describir aquello que estaba a punto de narrar.

\- Lamento informar que la brecha no solo se limitaba a un plano geográfico, sino que dentro de La Villa existían dos civiles que se habían puesto en contacto con los caídos de la zona. Sin ir más lejos... mis dos compañeros. - dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás un segundo, lo suficiente antes de darse cuenta de que caía en riesgo de que sus heridas se vieran a través de las intersecciones de la armadura que protegía su cuello. - Debí haber visto lo extraño de su comportamiento, pero no quise creer que fuera algo más que simple recelo por la presencia de Bam-Bam. Yo... lo siento mucho.  
Se quedó en silencio unos segundos comprobando que el vex seguía grabando. Después asintió para sí misma.

\- No me voy a poder perdonar no haber salvado a las personas que se han llevado... pero al menos he podido detener la operación que estaban llevando a cabo.

Señaló vagamente a su alrededor con la mano que aún tenía libre.

\- Ahora mismo estoy en la sede donde esta casa estaba realizando sus actividades. Lamento decir que no hay supervivientes. Parecía que tenían algo acordado, ya que al principio nuestra escuadra parecía ir contra los caídos, sin embargo en mitad del conflicto pude descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. - suspiró de nuevo - Yo... tuve que... tuve que matarles. Fue en defensa propia. Me las he apañado para ser la única en salir de aquí con vida. Al menos eso creo. No puedo jurar que no se haya dado alguna fuga o que exista alguna partícula subordinada patrullando, pero si es así, no creo que tarden mucho en volver. No es que quede mucho... así que dudo que vuelvan a intentarlo por un tiempo. Si lo hacen.

Se quedó en silencio durante un minuto que se le hizo eterno, pero se forzó a continuar al notar que la periferia de su visión cada vez se volvía más oscura.

\- Yo... - el tono de su voz se volvió más sombrío - Creo que voy a irme. - miró fijamente al piloto - Esta situación... se me ha ido de las manos, yo... la verdad es que he pasado mucho miedo. Siempre quise ser una guardiana, estar al pie del cañón y lanzarme a salvar la situación, pero... no creo que pueda superar esto fácilmente. Necesito tiempo para pensar. No sé si soy apta para afrontar fracasos como este.

Tragó saliva con dificultad evitando que el nudo que escalaba por su garganta la obligara a detenerse para sollozar.

\- Es posible que vuelva, no lo sé... - se rió con suavidad - Creo que voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad para buscar otras metas. No puedo estar toda la vida esperando a morirme. Exploraré. Creo que me haré mi propia nave y me iré a algún lugar del sistema para ver si puedo encontrar la manera de mejorar a Bam-Bam, ¿Verdad, colegui?

El vex emitió unos tonos melódicos como respuesta. Ella volvió a reír con suavidad, intentando ignorar el dolor de su abdomen.

\- Así que... No me mandéis a nadie de niñera, ¿Va? Estaré bien. Tengo un vex para defenderme si lo necesito. Ah, y Cayde... - inspiró aire lentamente por la nariz para mantener la calma todo lo posible. - Gracias, por todo. Siempre has sido una gran  
inspiración para mí. Siempre has sido un gran apoyo, y espero no decepcionarte con esta decisión. Ya nos veremos.

Bam-Bam sacudió con suavidad su aleta superior en señal de que su memoria no daría para mucho más. Valeria se recompuso para adoptar una pose más alegre.

\- Valeria informando. Fin del informe. Fin de la grabación.

El pequeño piloto del vex volvió a adquirir su habitual tono blanco. Valeria dejó descansar mejor su cuerpo cerrando los ojos por un momento. La voz de su compañero volvió a llamar su atención.

\- Sistemas de comunicación dañados. ¿Emitir grabación localmente?

Ella sonrió y asintió con suavidad.

\- Sí, Bam-Bam. Emite la grabación para que puedan recibirla las naves que entren en órbita cercana. Oculta la ubicación, por favor. No queremos que nadie me vea con estas pintas.  
\- Afirmativo - respondió la arpía.  
\- Ah - continuó ella - Mantén tus reservas de energía al mínimo consumo. Suspende todas las tareas secundarias. Con suerte puede que te encuentren algunos de los tuyos.

El vex pareció confuso por la orden.

\- Formateo programado en caso de encuentro vex.

Valeria frunció el ceño, extrañada.

\- ¿Formateo? ¿De qué hablas? - le preguntó.  
\- Nosotros. Testeamos.

Esas palabras la confundieron más.

\- Sí... ¿Y qué pasa con eso?  
\- Vex. Guardianes. Enemigos. Contenido multimedia demasiado extenso. - le respondió el ente mecánico.  
\- Bam-Bam... ¿Estás programando un formateo para que los vex no accedan a esos datos?

La arpía no le respondió. Su piloto permaneció fijo en ella y parpadeó un par de veces.

\- Estableciendo. Consumo mínimo de energía. Buenas noches, Valeria.

Ella sonrió con debilidad y acarició lentamente los apéndices que soportaban su herida en muestra de agradecimiento.

\- Buenas noches, Bam-Bam.

Hizo un último esfuerzo para quitarse el casco y poder sentir las brisas heladas del mediodía en el rostro. El calor de la estancia aún no había sido sofocado por las bajas temperaturas del exterior, pero sabía que las llamas no lograrían avanzar lo suficiente para llegar a devorar su cuerpo. Se acomodó como pudo para tener un mejor descanso, y en cuestión de segundos se dejó llevar por el sueño más profundo de todos.

\- Adiós, papá.


	2. Guardiana

Todo era oscuridad. Su conciencia permanecía inerte en el mayor de los vacíos. Estaba muerta, al fin y al cabo. Cuando uno muere realmente no es consciente de su estado. A menos que conozcas algunos de los secretos del universo.  
Una intensa corriente recorrió de golpe todo su cuerpo y sintió como si algo tirase de ella desde la superficie con gran fuerza. La luz recorrió cada una de sus células, inyectándoles una nueva y renovada vida y haciendo que todas sus conexiones neuronales se conectaran a la vez. Fue como una gran explosión de millones de grados en su interior que se ahogó con la primera bocanada de aire gélido que su cuerpo se vio forzado a tomar. Sus párpados se abrieron con tanta fuerza que creyó que sus ojos se desencajarían de sus órbitas, y la parte posterior de su cabeza se aplastó contra la pared sobre la que se apoyaba a causa del violento arco que dibujó su espalda. Cuando sus pulmones pudieron recordar el límite que una vez tuvieron, su respiración entró en ciclo y su pulso acompañó el ritmo que esta seguía. Se miró las manos, aún con la vista borrosa pues sus doloridas pupilas aún no se habían podido acostumbrar al fuerte albedo que desde fuera golpeaba la estancia. Jadeó dos veces llevándose una de sus manos a la frente, y se sobresaltó al cruzar su mirada con la extraña criatura mecánica que yacía sobre su cadera y entre sus piernas. No pudo evitar exhalar un grito mudo y su primer impulso fue alzar sobre su cabeza el casco que estaba tirado a su derecha. Se detuvo en seco al escuchar una voz distorsionada:

\- ¡Espera! - sonaba muy cerca - No le ataques, no es buena idea.

Valeria miró a su alrededor buscando a aquella persona que se estaba dirigiendo a ella.

\- Aquí - le indicó ésta.

Elevó la mirada para poder observar un pequeño dispositivo que flotaba sobre ella a una distancia segura de ambos. Parecía haber estado una vez conformado por unas cinco piezas rodeando un nucleo esférico, pero los fragmentos estaban completamente destrozados. Había sufrido muchos daños, y en ese momento sólo quedaban unas pobres astillas que se mantenían flotando vagamente cerca del óptico azul con el que el pequeño la observaba.

\- Es un vex. - le explicó - Parece estar desincronizado, por eso no te ha atacado. Si le golpeas es muy posible que se reactive y responda en consecuencia.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia la extraña criatura que casi la igualaba en tamaño y bajó su improvisada arma lentamente. Después volvió a dirigirse al pequeño aparato que aún parecía estar analizándola. Este suspiró aliviado.

\- Creí que no funcionaría... - se sacudió con suavidad, como recordando algo - Soy un espectro. Bueno, ahora soy tu espectro. Te acabo de traer de entre los muertos.

Sus labios se separaron al mismo tiempo que la apertura de sus párpados se hizo mayor al escuchar esa última frase.

\- De...¿Entre los muertos? Espera... no recuerdo...

Bajó la mirada intentando acceder a esa parte del cerebro que almacena todas las experiencias de nuestra vida, pero solo se encontró un gran vacío hueco. Una sensación de pánico empezó a invadirla, pues ni siquiera podía mencionar un nombre que definir como suyo.

\- ¡No recuerdo nada! - volvió a dirigir sus iris al espectro.

Este retrocedió unos centímetros ante la reacción de Valeria. Ella relajó suavemente su postura, dándose cuenta que había asustado al pequeño dispositivo.

\- ¿Qué me ha pasado? - le preguntó con toda la calma que pudo contener, mientras observaba la destrozada instalación en la que se encontraba.

La nieve que había logrado colarse no era lo suficientemente densa para ocultar las armas y los cadáveres parcialmente calcinados y a medio descomponer que yacían sobre el suelo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al darse cuenta de que probablemente hasta hacía unos minutos no existía diferencia entre aquellos desconocidos y ella.

\- Lo siento... no lo sé. Te acabo de encontrar. - respondió el espectro con cierto nerviosismo - Parece que hubo una especie de pelea y luego una explosión. No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero... - hizo una pausa en la que Valeria pudo ver que estaba ahorrándose algo.  
\- ¿Pero...? - le animó a seguir.

El óptico del espectro concentró mejor su mirada en ella.

\- Esa arpía... bueno, parecías tener una herida muy grave en el abdomen. Eso fue probablemente la principal causa de tu muerte. Si los vex no fueran una raza tan hostil, creería que estaba intentando contenerla.  
Valeria miró mejor a la criatura que permanecía inerte sobre ella. Confusa, pues percibía sinceridad en las palabras de su espectro.

Se tomó unos segundos para intentar aclarar sus ideas y decidir por dónde empezar a buscar respuestas.

\- ¿Cómo me has traído de vuelta? - le preguntó, aún perpleja por el hecho de saber que había cruzado en dos direcciones el umbral de la muerte.

El espectro se acercó despacio a ella.  
Le contó sobre el Viajero. Una indescifrable fuerza llena de Luz que hizo que la humanidad pudiera elevarse y llegar a tocar las estrellas. La época de los milagros, de las terraformaciones de los planetas, de cómo la mortalidad fue algo de lo que despreocuparse y de cómo lo imposible se volvió posible. La Época Dorada, la mejor de las épocas. Como todas las eras, y como todo lo que una vez tiene comienzo, también existe un final. El Colapso. La llegada de la Oscuridad. El nacimiento de los espectros. Pequeños fragmentos del Viajero con un único objetivo: buscar a aquellos que pudieran portar la luz como arma. Guerreros inmortales elegidos para defender la última ciudad de la humanidad. Para luchar por recuperar lo que una vez habían perdido. Ese era su destino.  
El pecho de Valeria se vio henchido de orgullo. Puede que no recordara quién fue o qué le había ocurrido, pero sin duda las palabras de su espectro le hicieron sentir una fuerza interna que la revitalizó por completo. Aún había muchas preguntas en su mente, pero su cuerpo pedía a gritos levantarse y comenzar a moverse.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?  
\- A la Torre. El hogar de los guardianes -le respondió.  
\- ¿Está muy lejos?  
\- A unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Se puede ver al otro lado de esa cordillera. Llegaríamos fácilmente con una nave pero... no queda nada. Tendremos que ir a pie.

Valeria dirigió su mirada hacia el exterior. Por suerte no era una cordillera demasiado uniforme y dedujo que podrían encontrar alguna brecha a menor altura por la que poder atravesarla más fácilmente.

\- Vámonos entonces. -murmuró poniéndose las manos sobre las rodillas, mientras las flexionaba para poder coger impulso.

Al mover sus piernas, el dispositivo vex encendió todos sus pilotos a la vez con un estruendoso chiflido. El espectro se dividió en incontables chispas de luz desapareciendo tan rápido como un parpadeo. Ella ahogó un grito gateando lo más rápido que pudo hacia la pistola más cercana y se dejó caer sobre uno de sus costados para apuntar al vex sin ni siquiera comprobar si ésta estaba cargada. Al girarse se encontró a la arpía que intentaba levitar para girarse en su dirección, pero vio que apenas podía moverse.

\- Valeria. Guardiana. -el dispositivo comenzó a hablar.  
"¿Un vex comunicándose?" la voz del espectro parecía estar emitiéndose dentro de su propia cabeza.

Con la tensión del momento no se había dado cuenta de que cuando la pequeña máquina se esfumó, como por algún tipo de combustión mágica, algo en su pecho se sintió con diferencia más lleno de Luz.

\- Valeria. Guardiana -repitió el vex logrando rotar un par de grados con ayuda de sus tentáculos.

Logró ponerse de cuclillas y levantarse sobre sus propios pies. Se acercó con cautela sin bajar la pistola.

\- ¿Quién es Valer...? -se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de que la conclusión más probable era que se estuviera refiriendo a ella.  
-Valeria. Guardiana -reincidió la arpía- Felicidades.

El vex hizo un esfuerzo y concentró sus energías.

"¡Cuidado!" -le advirtió su espectro.

Las manos de Valeria se cerraron en torno al arma con más fuerza. El vex comenzó a temblequear sobre su propia estructura y liberó sus esfuerzos al mismo tiempo que volvía a desplomarse mientras que una ridícula cantidad de confeti saltaba desde sus aletas. Se hizo un silencio de tres segundos.

\- Qué -susurraron ambos, espectro y Guardiana.

Una musiquita, que en otros tiempos hubiera sido más armónica, empezó a emitirse con poca fuerza del interior del vex. Una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por una de las sienes de Valeria ante tal siniestra melodía.

\- Vale, vale, vale. Para ya. Oye -se acercó al vex sin pensárselo mucho y posó una de sus manos sobre la estructura de la máquina mientras se ponía de cuclillas- ¿Dónde se apaga esto?

La máquina giró su óptico hacia ella y aleteó un par de veces sobre el suelo.

"Ten cuidado, por favor" le suplicó su espectro, claramente nervioso.

Ella aún no comprendía todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Si los vex eran tan hostiles, ¿Por qué ese en concreto había permanecido junto a ella? ¿La conocía? ¿Fue su compañero en una vida pasada? Sin duda había una curiosidad y un interés palpitando en su interior. Una inquietud innata que no había perdido en la muerte. Aún estaba alerta por la presencia de la arpía, pero en su interior confiaba en que esta no fuera peligrosa para ella.

\- Vamos a ver... -susurró- ¿Quién eres tú...?  
\- Bam-Bam -respondió este, con una interferencia que le hizo desafinar.  
\- ¿Bam-Bam? Um... -se quedó pensativa unos segundos- Tú estabas aquí conmigo, ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado?  
\- Emisión local exitosa. Recepción deeeee.... mensaje por nave guardiana.

Valeria frunció el ceño.

\- Bam-Bam -sin duda ese nombre no le resultaba propio de una raza genocida- ¿De qué mensaje estás hablando?

El óptico del vex parpadeó dos veces.

\- Reservas de energía por debajo de la media. Tareas secundarias suspendidas. ¿Reproducir el último mensaje?  
"Oye..." le susurró el espectro desde su interior con timidez.

Valeria esperó a que hablara. Como este no lo hizo, le animó a que continuara:

\- ¿Qué te preocupa?  
"Puede que...puede que el mensaje sea de tus últimos momentos...es posible que haya mucho dolor en ellos" 

Bajó la mirada, pensativa, sin duda siendo consciente del consejo. Reflexionó durante unos minutos, bajo la atenta y paciente mirada de su antiguo compañero, que seguía esperando una orden que seguir. Ese mensaje era la respuesta a la primera de sus preguntas. ¿Por qué se había muerto, o quién la había matado? Suspiró largamente rascándose el mentón con la pistola, para luego darse cuenta de la peligrosidad del acto. Exclamó apartándola inmediatamente, enfundándosela en una de las correas que colgaban de sus caderas por pura memoria muscular. La naturalidad con la que lo había hecho la sorprendió. Las armas no eran desconocidas para ella.

\- Bam-Bam -habló con voz calmada- Reproduce el mensaje.

El vex apagó por un momento su óptico principal para después encender sólo el centro. Una proyección se emitió sobre la pared donde el cuerpo de Valeria estaba tendido anteriormente. En ella se veía a un soldado, portando el casco que Valeria reconoció al instante. Aquel con el que se dispuso a golpear a Bam-Bam momentos antes. Sin duda portaban la misma armadura resquebrajada. Era ella. El plano no bajaba más allá del pecho.

«¡Ey, buenas! Ehh... Aquí Valeria, grabando este mensaje mediante el dispositivo vex Bam-Bam.»

La Guardiana apretó con suavidad la mano que reposaba sobre el vex, y se sentó por fin al lado de este. Escuchó en silencio la breve grabación, dándose cuenta de que en ella había una gran mentira. Sin duda parte del informe era cierto, pues los cadáveres que pudo distinguir en la instancia no pertenecían a su misma especie. El lugar estaba destrozado, así que cualquier operación que se hubiera organizado había llegado a su fin por la fuerza. Si una vez en el tiempo en el que ella estuvo muerta alguien se había acercado a recuperar algo, por supuesto se había rendido con la instalación. De no haber sido así, ella se habría despertado en otro lugar, o por otro lado habrían destruido su cuerpo.  
Pero había otra cosa más, otro dato que hacía que el interior de Valeria se hubiera estremecido por el dolor. Había sido traicionada. Sus propios compañeros habían propiciado no solo su muerte, sino la de muchas otras personas inocentes. Y ella se sentía responsable por no haber podido evitarlo. Había una sensación agridulce en su interior. Por un lado había pecado de ingenua, pero por otro sabía que en un pasado había intentado hacer lo correcto. O al menos eso era lo que creía. Necesitaba creerlo.  
Guardianes... ella ya sabía lo que eran los guardianes. Su sueño se había cumplido a expensas de sus recuerdos, Pero ¿Qué significaba ser un guardián? La antigua Valeria creía que los guardianes debían estar “al pie del cañón”, siempre dispuestos a actuar, siempre dispuestos a salvar a los demás. Sus palabras la hicieron reflexionar. Se preguntó si sería capaz de afrontar las frustraciones, de perder a gente, de soportar no poder salvar a todo el mundo. Se miró las manos.  
Su espectro sentía a su nueva Guardiana dudar. Temía que se ahogara antes siquiera de empezar a caminar. Se materializó a escasos centímetros de su cabeza y se deslizó sobre el aire para posicionarse delante de sus manos. Valeria dirigió su mirada hacia él después de unos angustiosos segundos.

\- Tú...me encontraste -le dijo- Antes que nadie.

El pequeño asintió con suavidad.

\- No fue fácil. -reconoció éste.

La Guardiana cerró sus manos en dos puños. En su silencio frunció con suavidad el ceño y el espectro pudo ver un fuego prenderse en sus ojos.

\- Entonces haré que merezca la pena el esfuerzo.

Esas palabras parecieron encontrar por sorpresa al pequeño dispositivo, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que mantener la mirada sobre las chispas que casi salían por los ojos de Valeria.

\- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir con es...?

Ella se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de los hombros.

\- Tengo que ver al Viajero, pero antes necesito pasar por otro sitio -le interrumpió. Volvió a posar la mirada sobre su compañero.- ¿Sabes dónde está “La Villa”?

El espectro levitó más cerca de ella para no perder la distancia.

\- Nos queda de camino. Pero aún así debemos atravesar esa cordillera. Será mejor que te armes, por si acaso.

Ella asintió una sola vez.

\- ¿Puedo...? -el óptico del espectro estaba evitando su mirada- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué...? -se forzó a volver a mantenerse en silencio.

La Guardiana ya estaba paseándose por la instancia a grandes zancadas para evitar no tropezarse con algún muerto, buscando entre los restos algo más sustancial para poder defenderse.

\- ¿Por qué quiero ir antes a La Villa? -le preguntó.

El espectro se percató de que se había quedado a solas con el vex, así que con un impulso se apresuró a volver a posicionarse en un área más segura junto a ella.

\- En esa grabación digo que me voy a ir de vacaciones -sacudió una capa raída, que salvo por los agujeros causados por el fuego parecía aún encontrarse en buen estado- Está claro que me preocupaba por no poner triste a la gente que menciono en el  
mensaje. Quiero saber quiénes son... o eran.

El espectro asintió en silencio dos veces.

\- Bam-Bam -levantó la voz suavemente girándose hacia la arpía. Vio cómo esta se daba por aludida.- ¿Tú sabes quiénes eran?  
\- Suraya Hawthorne. Humana. Francotirador. Villa. -le respondió moviendo suavemente las puntas de sus tentáculos.

Había un nombre que resonaba más en su cabeza. Por cómo se había dirigido a él, había mucha más carga emocional de la que en principio había expresado en el mensaje. Su referente, su apoyo. Alguien a quien no quería defraudar. Cayde. Algo de miedo habitaba en el corazón de Valeria.

\- Y... ¿Cayde? -se atrevió a preguntar.  
\- Cayde-6. Exo. Guardián. Hunter. Torre. Guardián.  
\- ¿Guardián dos veces?

El vex logró girarse un poco, como buscando ser más específico.

\- Guardián de Valeria -aclaró.

Ella se quedó en silencio y siguió despejando los escombros mientras se equipaba varios cuchillos y descartaba varios subfusiles de los que no quedaba nada que aprovechar.

\- Guardián de Valeria -repitió entre susurros minutos después, intentando encontrar una definición menos críptica.  
\- ¿A qué crees que se refiere? -preguntó el espectro, intentando descifrar en qué estaba pensando.  
\- Pues... -se deshizo de las piezas de equipamiento que debido a los daños ya no le servirían de nada.- Parece que Cayde-6 es o era alguien que se preocupaba por mí. Oye -se dio cuenta de algo- ¿Qué es un Exo?

No supo a cuál de sus compañeros mirar.

\- Mentes humanas, transferidas a carcasas mecánicas durante el Colapso -le respondió su espectro.- Robots -aclaró.

Valeria asintió varias veces. Después se rió con suavidad.

\- Un Exo guardián... Parece que siempre he estado rodeada de máquinas. Juzgando el tiempo que llevan descomponiéndose los cadáveres, es posible que no lleve tanto tiempo muerta. Hm... -se puso una mano sobre el mentón- Me pregunto si aún seguirá en la Torre.

Su espectro exclamó con suavidad.

\- Espera, creo que sé quién es. -le dijo- Pero no me tengas muy en cuenta. Apenas me he acercado a la Torre.

Valeria le miró, curiosa.

\- La Vanguardia es la última fuerza que protege al Viajero y a la humanidad. Está compuesta casi exclusivamente por guardianes.

Ella hizo un ademán con la mano para animarle a que continuara.

\- La dirigen tres personas. Creo que Cayde-6 es una de ellas. Coordina a los Hunters. Debido a su posición, ni Ikora, ni Zavala ni él salen de la Torre, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Tengo entendido que son esenciales.  
\- Vaya -murmuró Valeria, impresionada- O sea que es muy probable que siga por allí. Estupendo. Pues habrá que ponerse en marcha.

Se colocó mejor la rescatada capa sobre los hombros y el equipamiento que había podido recuperar y se puso la capucha al observar que en el exterior aún nevaba. Caminó hacia el vex.

\- Vamos a ver, Bam-Bam... -puso los brazos en jarra- ¿No tendrás un par de ruedas por ahí escondidas, verdad?  
\- Espera -la detuvo su espectro- ¿Te lo vas a llevar?

En su entonación estaba claro que no estaba muy de acuerdo y que aún seguía incómodo por la presencia de la arpía. Valeria le miró sin comprender el por qué de tal reacción.

\- Está claro que este vex sabe más de mí que tú y yo juntos. Además... -se puso de cuclillas buscando la manera en la que poder cargar con él.- Era mi compañero. Se quedó conmigo hasta el final. Yo morí aquí, pero gracias a él no estuve sola... -hizo una pausa- No voy a dejar que nadie se quede solo. Nadie se va a quedar atrás. Espero que lo entiendas.

Tras unos segundos, se giró para buscar la mirada de su espectro al no escuchar respuesta. El óptico temblaba de tal manera que hizo que ella se preocupara.

\- Oye -se levantó de nuevo y estiró sus manos en torno al pequeño núcleo- ¿Estás bien, colega?

Éste flotó sobre sus dedos siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos como atraído por un par de imanes.

\- Sí...sí... -murmuró.- Es que... nada, olvídalo. Estoy bien. Gracias.  
\- ¿Seguro? -insistió la Guardiana.

El espectro asintió con suavidad, evitando su mirada. No queriendo ser una molestia. Valeria suspiró rozando con cuidado su óptico con un pulgar para apartar algo de polvo. Después retiró sus manos con suavidad para volver a atender al vex.

\- Vamos a ver... -volvió a susurrar.

El frágil núcleo seguía observándola sin decir nada. Esas palabras habían logrado arañar una olvidada esperanza que yacía en el más profundo del olvido. Apenas recordaba el tiempo en el que su anterior guardián mostraba nobleza. Quería volver a creer, pero aún tenía demasiado miedo. Miedo por verse desplazado, por ser un estorbo. Por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para su compañero. Que su Luz no fuera suficiente fuerte para extinguir las sombras que siempre acechan.

Valeria ordenó los tentáculos del vex aunque este mostrara algo de resistencia. Le dio la espalda a la arpía tirando de ellos mientras éste emitía ahora estruendosos pitidos.

\- ¡Ya lo sé, espera! -gritó ella.- ¡Oye, quédate quieto!

Recibió un par de latigazos en la cara y en las piernas. Inclinándose hacia adelante logró hacer la suficiente fuerza con el peso de su cuerpo para ponerse de pie cargando con el vex a su espalda. Debido al tamaño de la arpía tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por que el peso de esta no la venciera hacia atrás.

\- Madre mía... -masculló- Sí que estás gordo. ¿No te habré metido más cosas aparte de confeti, no? Porque sería el mejor momento para que aligeraras.

El vex siguió sacudiendo los tentáculos que quedaban libres.

\- Valeria. Valeria mala. -protestó el vex.  
\- ¿Mala yo? -giró su cabeza hacia él, ofendida- ¿Cómo quieres que te lleve sino? Haz el favor y pórtate bien. ¿No tienes modo mochila?

El vex detuvo el movimiento de sus apéndices analizando la frase.

\- Mochila -repitió.  
\- Sí, sí. Mochila.

La arpía ajustó sus extremidades en torno del cuerpo de la muchacha, que se vio abrazada por cintura, hombros y muslos. Con un pequeño salto de esta pudo ajustar la redistribución del peso. Ella cogió aliento empezando a caminar hacia el exterior.

\- Bueno... -sonrió apoyando una de sus manos sobre el helado y enroscado acero de lo que una vez fue la pared de la estancia - Vámonos.


	3. Bam-Bam

La nieve llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Cada paso suponía un esfuerzo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la pesada carga que llevaba. No recordaba cuántas horas llevaba caminando, pero el terreno no parecía apiadarse de ella. Miró hacia atrás un segundo mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Ya apenas podía ver el lugar donde había renacido. Al salir se dio cuenta de por qué había sido imposible localizarla. Aquella antigua base caída se encontraba aprovechando un accidente geográfico. La instalación se había construido en una especie de falla, oculta sobre una inclinada pendiente y refugiada bajo otro pronunciado saliente rocoso. Al ser una zona elevada, la nieve ocultaba fácilmente la diferencia de alturas entre una y otra. Desde arriba era imposible distinguir que ahí hubiera algo, y era muy poco probable que dado el estado en el que se encontraba el planeta mandasen a alguien tan lejos para buscarla.  
Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio, cosa que Valeria encontró realmente incómoda. Su espectro aparecía y desaparecía de vez en cuando, observando la zona y comprobando su estado. En alguna ocasión ella se percató de que estaba preocupado por ella, pero nunca le preguntaba al respecto. Se mantenía vigilante pero por algún motivo parecía no querer interrumpir sus pensamientos.  
Por fin llegaron a una zona en la que la nieve era un poco menos espesa, y se sentó sobre una roca a descansar.

\- Oye, espectro -le dijo, aún con la mirada en sus propios pies. Se apretó los dedos con las manos comprobando la sensibilidad que quedaba en ellos- Aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él. Éste se movió de manera nerviosa, girándose suavemente hacia los lados, como comprobando si la conversación era con él.

\- ¿Mi nombre? -repitió- Yo... no tengo.

Valeria levantó sus cejas, sorprendida.

\- ¿Nadie te ha dado uno?

El dispositivo bajó la mirada, quedándose nuevamente en silencio. Los espectros no tienen cuerpo, pero cuentan con la suficiente expresividad como para poder leer sus movimientos a modo de lenguaje corporal. Era sorprendente cómo pese a no ser más que una pequeña esfera con un par de astillas, no dejaba de mostrar emociones humanas. Valeria tuvo el presentimiento de que no tener nombre era algo que le hacía sentir especialmente mal.

\- Sabes -dijo con su habitual tono tranquilo- cuando desperté y no recordaba mi nombre... me sentí un poco mal. No sé muy bien por qué. Creo que por creer que nadie me había regalado uno. Si yo tuviera que decidir... no sé qué es lo que hubiera escogido. 

Aún no sé muy bien quién soy.  
Logró llamar la atención de su compañero, que siguió escuchándola con paciencia.

\- Si no has podido escoger... si quieres, yo te puedo dar uno. Aunque un nombre es muy importante, tendría que pensármelo bien.

El brillo de su óptico pareció iluminarse con más fuerza.

\- ¿Me darías un nombre?

Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Valeria.

\- Si te parece bien -le confirmó, mostrando una de sus palmas para que el espectro se posara sobre ella.

El pequeño se acercó despacio, como un animal que está aprendiendo a confiar en quien lo alimenta. La guardiana se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente vulnerable que era.

\- Oye... -se quedó absorta durante unos instantes- Ahora que soy una guardiana... entiendo que jamás moriré por la vejez... Pero ¿me puedo morir? ¿Me pueden matar? En plan, ¿Para siempre?

La pregunta pareció incomodar mucho al espectro, pero este trató de mantener la calma.

\- Un Guardián solo puede morir de una forma, y esta es si matan después que a su espectro. Aunque... bueno...

El hecho de que el pequeño hubiera empezado a temblar de forma casi imperceptible hizo que Valeria sospechara.

\- Yo... -el óptico permaneció apagado durante unos instantes.

La Insomne se quedó en silencio también. Vio que había algo que estaba castigándole duramente y que no iba a contárselo a menos que se lo pudiera sacar. Sintió la obligación de intentar hacerle sentir mejor, pero no sabía cómo podía ayudarle.

\- Oye... -le animó cerrando sus manos en forma de cuenco, intentando hacerle sentir acogido entre sus dedos- puedes contármelo, si quieres...

El espectro volvió a mirarla con la proyección de su óptico a medio abrir, con una mirada entrecerrada. Ella dejó salir el aliento por la nariz, formando una nube de vaho entre ellos, la cual se disipó de inmediato a causa de una brizna helada.

\- No soy la primera guardiana que tienes, ¿Verdad?

Vio que su compañero se ponía aún más nervioso, buscando una excusa o una justificación rápidamente.

\- Para, para, espera -le detuvo, con temor a que su pequeña esfera explotara- No pasa nada, tranquilízate. Te escucho.

Si hubiera tenido garganta, sin duda en ese momento hubiera tragado saliva. Se tomó unos momentos para pensar y reflexionar cómo era el mejor modo de contarle sobre su pasado. Acababa de conocer a su nueva guardiana, y sentía que estaba dando una pésima primera impresión. Quería proyectar seguridad y hacer que ella se sintiera fuerte a su lado. Que no sintiera el mismo miedo que él sentía. Quería ser un buen compañero, el mejor para ella. Era una aspiración que sentían todos los espectros.  
Lo más importante para un Guardián siempre es su espectro. No sólo es la fuente de su Luz, la clave de su inmortalidad, sino alguien en quien confiar. Alguien que jamás le daría la espalda. Pasase lo pasase, sufriese lo que sufriese. Morir antes que abandonar al guerrero. Hay ocasiones en las que en cambio, uno no puede soportar más dolor.

\- Mi antiguo Guardián... -comenzó, por fin rompiendo el silencio. El tono de su voz era muy apagado- Nunca tuvimos una buena relación. Busqué a alguien que fuera más fuerte que yo... creí que así sería más fácil. Si era alguien fuerte no se rendiría fácilmente pero... me equivoqué.

Valeria permaneció en silencio, mirándole atentamente mientras le cubría mejor con sus dedos cada vez que se levantaba algo de viento.

\- Él... empezó a buscar poder, en lugar de refugiarse en otros Guardianes, él... empezó a tontear con la Oscuridad. Yo siempre intenté aconsejarle pero... ni siquiera me dio un nombre, Valeria.

Ella frunció los labios en una mueca de desagrado, mientras intentaba mostrarse serena. Vio que tenía mucho que contar, y pensó que lo mejor era dejar que el pequeño se desahogara solo.

\- Se cansó rápidamente de mi voz, así que siempre me mandaba callar. Yo... yo sólo quería cuidar de él, hacerle ver que nos hacía correr peligro. No es que... no es que a los espectros nos importe arriesgarnos por nuestros Guardianes. Al menos no a mí... pero empecé a ver cómo su alma se retorcía cada vez más. Cómo cada vez que la Oscuridad le tocaba se llevaba también parte de mi Luz.

Se hizo otro angustioso silencio que la guardiana decidió romper para apoyarle.

\- Tenías mucho miedo.

El espectro volvió a mirarla. Había algo en su brillo que mostraba arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió, al final? -le preguntó.  
\- Le dejé.

Ella asintió despacio, dándose cuenta de que su compañero estaba analizando su expresión de forma meticulosa. Sabía que si mostraba el más mínimo rechazo hacia el pequeño, este jamás volvería a abrirse con ella. Y Valeria no quería eso. Con duda, siguió hablando.

\- Insistió en ir a por otra reliquia poseída... los Poseídos son siervos de la oscuridad. -aclaró- Da igual si son Vex, Cabal, Caídos, Guardianes... la Oscuridad toma cualquier forma y no deja más que títeres vacíos a su paso... sólo quiere extenderse y controlarlo todo... después...no queda nada. En ese momento, yo no podía más. Sentía que... sentía que me iba a morir con él. En ese lugar. No quería verle así, no quería sufrir más. Así que intenté hacerle entrar en razón una última vez. Casi me mata él mismo.

La mueca de Valeria cambió drásticamente. Aún no había visto lo suficiente como para poder imaginarse la situación en la que su compañero se había encontrado, pero por la conexión que ahora compartían, podía sentir el dolor que recorría los pensamientos del espectro. El brillo de su óptico apenas mostraba vida ahora, y se dio cuenta de por qué tenía tanto miedo de acercarse a ella. No sabía qué decirle. Sólo pudo acercar las manos que le sujetaban a su pecho y acogerle entre su corazón y sus dedos.  
El espectro exclamó mudamente levantando la mirada hacia el rostro de su compañera, del que cayeron un par de lágrimas.

\- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, peque. -murmuró ella, con voz entrecortada- Te prometo que trataré de no hacerte ningún daño.

La pequeña Luz se quedó muda, encontrándose en brazos de alguien que por fin parecía preocuparse por él. Aún sentía mucho miedo. Aún quería esforzarse por ser mejor, y quería creer que por fin había encontrado un hogar. Valeria se secó rápidamente las lágrimas para que no la viera triste. Después sorbió la nariz y volvió a mirarle.

\- ¿Los espectros sólo pueden tener un Guardián? -le preguntó.

Él asintió una sola vez.

\- Sólo podemos tener una conexión con un único Guardián... en nuestra vida. Sólo se conocen un par de casos en el que no ha sido así. Y en esos casos un Guardián debe morir para que el espectro pueda encontrar a otro.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde... desde el otro?  
\- Creo... -se quedó pensativo- No lo sé, puede que unos 120 años. Nunca supe lo que ocurrió con mi antiguo Guardián. Es posible que muriese poco después de irme. O puede que se haya muerto recientemente. Cuando me fui apenas sentía un vínculo con él.

Ella asintió un par de veces.

\- Gracias por encontrarme -le dijo.

El espectro no supo qué responder. Que alguien le mostrara agradecimiento por algo era algo aún desconocido para él.

\- ¿Estabas buscando a alguien en concreto? -le preguntó Valeria después de unos segundos, reflexionando sobre la historia que le había contado.  
Él se sacudió con gesto de negación.  
\- Sólo quería a alguien y esperar que fuera bueno. Sabes...

Valeria le miró con más atención.

\- Cuando un espectro encuentra a su Guardián, es como... es como si nos enamorásemos. Como descubrir a tu alma gemela. Estar buscando a alguien con quien encajar durante tantos años y por fin hallarlo... es como si te regalaran un tesoro. Después de... Ryan, creí que no volvería a vivirlo.

Ella sonrió entre aliviada y halagada. En su interior realmente sentía agradecimiento por tener una segunda oportunidad. Sabía que era un privilegio, pero que ese privilegio no dejaba de ir acompañado con responsabilidades. Supo que una de ellas era cuidar e intentar reparar el daño que le habían hecho a su otra mitad.  
El Vex interrumpió el momento de intimidad que estaban teniendo con una combinación de pitidos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Bam-Bam?  
\- Recalculando ruta. Tiempo estimado hasta la Villa a pie: un día y 18 horas.

Valeria suspiró, soltando con delicadeza a su espectro y poniéndose de pie, volviendo a acomodar al Vex sobre sus hombros.

\- Mas nos vale ponernos en marcha otra vez... de noche será mejor que descansemos.

Sus tripas rugieron, lo cual hizo que la guardiana sollozara quejicosamente.

\- Ay, tengo hambre...

El Vex movió uno de sus tentáculos mientras ella volvía a recuperar el ritmo, sorteando las piedras que se encontraba por el camino.

\- Funciones secundarias suspendidas. ¿Restablecer láser aniquilador?

Tanto la Insomne como el espectro se asustaron.

\- ¿¡Cómo que láser aniquilador!? ¡No!

El Vex volvió a emitir un par de pitidos.

\- Suministro de alimentos. Observación de aves por la zona.

Ella levantó la mirada usando una de sus manos como visera, aunque no hizo tanta falta ya que los rayos del sol ya no incidían tan agresivamente sobre ellos como hacía unas horas. Dado que la arpía colgaba de su espalda en posición vertical, estaba llevando un recuento de la fauna que veía sobre él.

\- Aún puedo aguantar, Bam-Bam. Por favor, no dispares ningún láser, no quiero que me quemes el pescuezo. O peor.  
\- Afirmativo.

El cielo empezó a oscurecerse tras otro par de horas. Por suerte, el terreno había sido más considerado con ellos, y la guardiana pudo encontrar una formación rocosa tras la que pudieron resguardarse los tres sin llamar la atención ante la posible presencia de amenazas. Antes de que el cielo se despidiera de los últimos haces de luz del día se encargó de buscar algo para comer. Un par de aves, tal y como había sugerido el Vex, pudieron saciar el estómago de Valeria. Sin embargo ella fue la que se había encargado de cazarlas personalmente. Era una Hunter. Fue lo que le dijo su espectro. Sus habilidades y su forma de moverse encajaban con alguien que era familiar con la caza y el sigilo. Había algo natural en la forma que la guardiana tenía en desplumar a sus presas. Sus manos habían conseguido alimento por sí mismas muchas veces antes.

\- Es posible que tuvieras que sobrevivir a la intemperie en tu vida pasada -le dijo- Los Guardianes sois algo más resistentes que las personas convencionales, así que aguantáis mejor el hambre, el sueño, el dolor y el cansancio en general. Aún así, es poco  
común ver a alguien que sepa cazar animales salvajes desde el Colapso. Hay que entrenar mucho para eso, por culpa de los Caídos.

Valeria le escuchó con atención, asintiendo al comprender que sus palabras tenían sentido. Se giró hacia la arpía.

\- ¿Tú sabes algo de eso, Bam-Bam? -le preguntó, mientras el espectro proyectaba un pequeño haz para analizar y reparar las quemaduras en la piel de la Insomne, debidas al albedo.

El Vex hizo parpadear su óptico un par de veces.

\- Valeria era pequeña -respondió.

Ella se acercó más a su compañero con gran interés.

\- ¿Tú ya estabas conmigo cuando yo era pequeña?  
\- Bam-Bam te encontró. -le dijo.

Se quedó un segundo en silencio.

\- ¿Dónde me encontraste? -insistió la guardiana.  
\- Primer registro en la memoria. ¿Proyectar?

La guardiana y el espectro se miraron. Valeria no tardó un segundo en volver a girarse hacia el Vex y ordenarle que lo hiciera.  
La arpía se acomodó con sus aletas para conseguir un ángulo óptimo con el que proyectar dicha memoria. Valeria le ayudó, agarrándole entre sus brazos para redistribuir el peso.  
En la proyección se podía ver en primera persona la exploración del Vex por un territorio desconocido. Sobre el horizonte se veían edificios y construcciones que hacía tiempo que habían sido abandonadas. La vegetación había vuelto a reclamar lo que era suyo, y se extendía donde quiera que uno dirigiese la mirada. El lugar parecía tener un clima tropical, ya que las plantas eran más típicas de una selva que de un bosque. El espectro se mantuvo pensativo.

\- Creo... Creo que eso es Venus. La humanidad colonizó el planeta durante la Época Dorada. Eso son sus ruinas. Ahora el planeta está poblado casi exclusivamente por Vex.

Valeria asintó una vez sin apartar los ojos de la grabación. Una columna de humo había llamado la atención de la arpía, que parecía haber interrumpido su patrulla para investigar la zona. Tras despejar el camino con un par de disparos de un potente chorro de luz, que la guardiana identificó como «láser aniquilador», se encontró con los restos de una nave recientemente derribada. Por los enormes surcos que estaban presentes en el barro, unos cuantos metros, quizás un par de kilómetros más lejos, se encontraba otra de mayor tamaño, también accidentada.  
Sobre el suelo yacían varios cadáveres, entre ellos Insomnes, muchos otros eran Caídos. La arpía se vio con uno de ellos que aún permanecía con vida, pretendiendo fugarse. Apenas tuvo tiempo antes de caer fulminado por el ataque del Vex, que sin darle oportunidad acabó con su vida con otro de sus chorros de luz. Después se acercó más a lo que quedaba de la nave, comprobando con interés el estado de los cuerpos.  
Algo llamó su atención. Un ruido metálico proveniente del interior de uno de los pasillos de la nave había activado su estado de alerta, y avanzó rápidamente hacia la fuente de la que provenía. El eco de unos pasos rápidos se escucharon a través de la embarcación. El Vex procedió a generar una rápida simulación para localizar a su objetivo y obtener una proyección de las cavidades que conformaban el interior de la nave, para a continuación lanzarse en búsqueda de su presa.  
Una niña. Eso fue todo lo que se encontró. Su piel, increíblemente pálida incluso para un Insomne estaba llena de magulladuras y arañazos que sin duda habían sido fruto del reciente impacto. Era un milagro que aún estuviera con vida. La pequeña miró a la arpía con unos ojos azules, encharcados de lágrimas y sobre los que se enredaba una melena lisa y blanca. No debía tener más de cuatro años.

\- No... -sollozó ella, viéndose acorralada y apretándose contra la esquina de la estancia en la que ahora ambos se encontraban.

El Vex acercó sus tentáculos lentamente hacia la niña, que tras unos segundos, y desesperada por encontrar ayuda, dio un paso hacia él con sus manos estiradas. Bam-Bam rodeó lentamente sus muñecas mientras la analizaba meticulosamente. Había confirmado que no era una amenaza, pero su protocolo principal era mantener el área despejada. El óptico del Vex se tornó rojo y su agarre se volvió más fuerte, tirando de la pequeña y haciendo que esta gritara de puro horror. En su intento de zafarse tuvo la suficiente suerte de que el Vex no la fulminara con su láser.  
La arpía insistió en su agarre, pero su presa era lo suficientemente pequeña como para escaparse de su vista. En cuanto se dio cuenta, la Insomne se había colgado del centro de su estructura, y por mucho que el Vex rotara sobre sus ejes, ella se negaba a soltarse. Se aferraba a él como a la vida, y mientras que la arpía disparaba a ciegas e intentaba deshacerse de su jinete, la pequeña seguía buscando una manera en la que poder evitar una muerte segura.  
Sus manos fueron lo suficientemente pequeñas como para encontrar varios cables que usar como riendas, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente para resistir los violentos giros de Bam-Bam, que terminaron lanzándola por los aires varios metros más lejos, dejando por fin libre al Vex.  
Ella se irguió, magullada de nuevo, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Sus manos aún conservaban parte del intrincado interior de la arpía, pero su cuerpo no pudo más. Sabía que no era rival para tal frío depredador, y sus piernas, flexionadas y con las rodillas ensangrentadas contra el suelo, le habían dejado de responder. Se había cansado de llamar a sus padres, y sabía que nadie estaba cerca para poder oír sus gritos de auxilio.  
Bam-Bam la miró, con varias interferencias. Parecía que la pelea le había generado un conflicto. Un rápido análisis le confirmó que no había perdido ninguna pieza esencial, ni mucho menos importante. Buscó en sus protocolos un consenso para actuar en consecuencia, pero por primera vez no encontró respuesta. Se quedó estático frente a la Insomne, observando los trozos que aún conservaba. Ella los soltó con la inocencia y la esperanza de que no la tomara más con ella.  
El Vex recortó la distancia entre ambos mientras la pequeña temblaba, pero esta vez su atención se centraba más en los pedazos que le había arrancado que en la propia criatura. A continuación la miró con un óptico que cambió del rojo al blanco. Por primera vez no tenía un objetivo. No existía una orden. No había ningún protocolo a seguir. Estaban solos el Vex y ella.

\- ¿Insomne? -su voz hizo que la pequeña se encogiera de nuevo.

Se mantuvieron así unos minutos en los que ninguno de ellos se movió un ápice.

\- Insomne -confirmó por sí mismo Bam-Bam- Superviviente. Daños presentes en la estructura cutánea a nivel externo e interno.

La pequeña se miró los brazos y las piernas. El Vex estableció contacto físico con ella, supervisando las heridas.

\- No se perciben infecciones. Daños leves en los órganos. Nivel de estrés del sujeto. Muy alto.

La niña se secó las lágrimas con los dorsos de sus pequeñas manos.

\- ¿Me... me ayudas? -le suplicó.

La arpía centró la dirección de su óptico a su rostro y ordenó su pelo para analizar mejor sus facciones. Ella no opuso resistencia.

\- Soy Valeria, ¿Y tú?

Bam-Bam se quedó en silencio. Los Vex no asignaban nombres a sus unidades salvo en casos excepcionales. Él era tan solo una arpía, por lo que no poseía ni siquiera un apodo.  
El resto de la grabación mostraba cómo tras conocerse, la máquina y la pequeña habían salido de la nave para comprobar que, para desgracia de Valeria, no quedaban más supervivientes. Los Caídos la acababan de convertir en huérfana. Sin familia ni amigos en los que refugiarse, sólo podía contar en que aquella extraña máquina cuidase de ella.  
La guardiana dejó de prestar atención a la proyección ya que se había quedado sumida en sus pensamientos. Su espectro permanecía en silencio, guardando respeto por el pasado de su compañera. La Insomne bajó la mirada hacia Bam-Bam, el cual seguía operando mientras que varios otros clips más breves rompían el silencio, mostrando cómo el Vex se había ocupado de suministrar protección y alimento a la pequeña.  
En ese planeta abandonado, la máquina había sido su más fiel compañera. Su único amigo, la única familia que le quedaba. Su guardaespaldas personal, la estufa que la había mantenido caliente en noches tan frías como aquella. Incluso cuando sus pequeñas piernas no tenían fuerzas, el Vex le prestó las suyas para servirla como transporte.  
«Bam-Bam», «láser aniquilador». Eran sin duda términos propios de una niña. La Insomne flexionó más sus piernas para poder apoyarse sobre las rodillas, y posó su mentón sobre el Vex mientras miraba hacia la proyección. Ciñó sus brazos alrededor de Bam-Bam en forma esta vez de abrazo, conmovida por el comportamiento que este había adoptado con ella. Había comprendido el peligro que representaba su raza y que el Vex que sostenía contra su pecho había estado a punto de matarla, pero no sentía rencor alguno hacia Bam-Bam. En aquel forcejeo se habían encontrado el uno al otro. Valeria había logrado luchar por su vida, y Bam-Bam, puede que por alguna programación subyacente, o puede que por voluntad propia, había decidido protegerla.  
Vio cómo había aprendido, a las malas, a desplumar aves. Cómo esconderse de otras amenazas y de cómo mantenerse a salvo siendo tan pequeña. Estaba tan absorta en su pasado que no había notado que había empezado a nevar sobre ellos. La temperatura había empezado a caer en picado, especialmente después de que las brasas de la fogata que había usado para la cena se hubiesen extinguido completamente.  
La proyección se detuvo momentos después. Sobre la rocosa pantalla se podía distinguir una silueta humanoide. La pequeña Valeria era buena escondiéndose gracias a su tamaño, pero era torpe e inexperta. Cualquier cazador con mínimas dotes de observación podía seguir el rastro de una criatura tan concreta en un hábitat tan singular.  
La guardiana acomodó a la arpía sobre sus muslos, animándole a proseguir con la emisión. Sin duda quien quiera que fuera esa persona acababa de encontrarla en un planeta abandonado y completamente hostil. A causa del miedo propicio en alguien de su edad y en tales circunstancias, se había escondido en una cueva cercana, por lo que la iluminación de la escena no le permitía discernir la identidad del desconocido.

\- Bam-Bam -le llamó su dueña- Sigue con la grabación, vamos.

El óptico del Vex parpadeó varias veces de forma débil.

\- Reservas de energía por debajo de la media.

Valeria inclinó su cuerpo a lo largo del Vex, intentando comprobar el estado de su lente. La intensidad de su luz disminuía gradualmente. Volvió a mirar una vez más a la imagen, que ahora era algo menos nítida. La áspera superficie de la pared tampoco era de ayuda. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que aunque la iluminación de aquel escenario hubiera sido más propicia no hubiera podido identificar al desconocido.

\- Apaga la reproducción -le ordenó.

La arpía obedeció al comando, y después plegó su estructura en una forma más ergonómica, permitiendo que Valeria pudiera dejarle en el suelo.

\- ¿Sabes quién era ese?

El Vex volvió a encender sus pilotos en el programa estándar, y la guardiana le hizo rotar con un pequeño impulso para poder mirarle.

\- Cayde-6. Exo. Guardián. Hunter. Torre. Guardián. -respondió automáticamente Bam-Bam.

Valeria se quedó en silencio y se sentó sobre el Vex con cuidado. Reflexionó unos instantes. «Guardián de Valeria». ¿Cayde-6 la había sacado del planeta? Notó que su estómago se revolvía, y por un momento se preocupó de si se debía a la cena. Suspiró, volviendo a ponerse de cuclillas sin dejar de usar a Bam-Bam como apoyo. Su pequeño espectro se situó delante de ella.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

La guardiana suspiró con suavidad.

\- Parece que al final sí tengo, o tenía, algo parecido a una familia. -giró el rostro a un lado- Supongo que por eso mentí en mi último mensaje... por eso no quería que Cayde se enterase de que me estaba muriendo.

La pequeña lucecita reflexionó un instante.

\- Bueno -acabó diciendo- En la Torre podrás buscar más respuestas.

Valeria volvió a mirarle.

\- ¿Y cómo decirle que ahora soy una guardiana? Si era tan importante para mí... el que ahora ya no recuerde todo lo que hizo... Si le debo tanto, no me gustaría hacerle daño de esa manera.

Su espectro volvió a pensárselo antes de responder inmediatamente. Era una situación delicada y quería reconfortarla, pero no sabía muy bien qué consejos podría darle.

\- Bueno... se me ocurre... -murmuró- Si este Vex tiene más grabaciones...

La guardiana se irguió levemente abriendo más sus ojos, como leyéndole el pensamiento.

\- Espera... ¿Estás sugiriendo...? ¿Que me las memorice?

Asintió una vez.

\- No podrás recordar nada -le aclaró- pero si consigues interiorizar lo suficiente...  
\- Puede que acabe volviendo a sentir lo mismo. Por Cayde, y por Hawthorne. Y los demás. -completó ella.

No estaba segura de cuántas personas había llegado a conocer en su vida, ni qué relaciones había llegado a establecer, pero tenía la esperanza de que tras pasar por una experiencia tan traumática se hubiera podido rodear de gente buena. Los fantasmas de la traición aún estaban presentes para castigarla, pero Valeria intentaba mantenerse optimista. En ese instante, necesitaba creer que había sido querida.  
Asintió varias veces con la mirada perdida, repitiéndose como un mantra que podría sacar lo mejor de la situación por sí misma.

\- Pero antes... -dijo el espectro analizando a Bam-Bam- Vas a tener que hacerle algunos ajustes a tu amigo. No tiene muy buen aspecto.

Valeria volvió a mirar a la arpía, que como dándose por aludida emitió un par de pitidos suaves. La guardiana volvió a posar uno de sus brazos sobre ella.

\- No me quiero arriesgar a seguir caminando con esta oscuridad... Habrá que darse un poco de brío durante el día. -reconoció.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda violentamente. Su equipamiento no era lo suficientemente tupido para protegerla, y en ese momento se dio cuenta del frío que estaba pasando. Bufó arrastrando sus pertenencias intentando resguardarse tras una de las paredes rocosas, pero supo que debía buscar una fuente de calor si no quería morir aquella noche.

\- No podemos hacer otra fogata. A estas horas el humo alertaría a cualquiera. Además, ya habremos llamado la atención lo suficiente con la proyección. -susurró- No creo que me pueda defender en estas condiciones con estas armas si aparece alguien de la nada.

Se miró la punta de la nariz un segundo.

\- Y no es que mis ojos sean muy discretos -gruñó en voz baja al apreciar la tenue luz que emitían estos.  
\- Un pequeño problema de diseño de los Insomnes, sin duda.

El espectro se sacudió, avergonzado, dándose cuenta de que podría haberla ofendido. Valeria rió con suavidad.

\- Sin duda -repitió ella.

Estiró sus piernas mientras el pequeño dispositivo intentaba recobrar la compostura. La guardiana miró al Vex y recordó algo que había visto en las grabaciones.

\- No sería la primera vez que me protegerías del frío... -murmuró- Bam-Bam, ¿Podrías mantener mi temperatura corporal por esta noche, o eso agotaría tu batería?

La máquina hizo parpadear sus pilotos alternativamente, realizando un cálculo rápido.

\- Tareas secundarias suspendidas. Estimación del consumo de las reservas: 1 día.

Ella abrió más los ojos, realmente preocupada.

\- ¿Y si suspendes toda proyección de grabaciones?

Bam-Bam volvió a hacer una pequeña simulación.

\- Todas las tareas secundarias suspendidas. Estimación del consumo de las reservas: 3 días.

Suspiró aliviada.

\- Pues sí que consumes... Tendrás que quedarte así hasta que lleguemos a La Villa -miró a su espectro- No recuerdo que los Vex usen electricidad.

Pestañeó un par de veces. No conservaba recuerdos de su vida, pero sin duda empezaba a sentirse familiarizada con los conocimientos de ingeniería que un día había adquirido. Al igual que sus habilidades para la supervivencia y el combate, como el uso de las armas, el fruto de sus estudios comenzaba a salir a flote. Sólo debía esperar a que la situación realizara las preguntas y que su instinto respondiera adecuadamente.

\- No, espera... -examinó los agujeros de bala- Tenéis una especie de combustible líquido dentro. Has perdido mucho, ¿no?

Comprobó que así era. La poca materia biológica que los Vex conservaban era su fuente de energía. Con un par de casquillos de bala y usando algunos remiendos hechos con jirones de su capa, logró taponar algunos de los orificios provisionalmente.

\- ¿Podrás calentarme un poquito ahora, Bam-Bam? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

La arpía pareció mirarla de reojo.

\- Estimación del consumo de reservas: 3 días. -reiteró él.

Valeria suspiró, recordando, frustrada, que aquellos daños se debían a ella.

\- Vale... ¿Activa la función estufa?

Bam-Bam vibró suavemente y abrió una de sus aletas para que su compañera se acomodara contra él. Tras unos segundos pudo apreciar que la temperatura del Vex ascendía gradualmente. Se acurrucó intentando conciliar el sueño. La humedad de la nieve fundiéndose bajo su trasero le resultaba realmente incómoda, pero tenía la esperanza de que ésta se mitigara con el calor mientras dormía. Se acomodó la capucha sobre la cabeza para que los copos y el viento no la incordiaran más de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo, y resguardó sus manos bajo las axilas, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Lo último que quería era perder los dedos. Su espectro se disipó en el aire para apoyarla con su Luz, intentando que esto la reconfortara aunque fuese un poco.

\- Buenas noches, Valeria -dijo el Vex.

Ella abrió ligeramente sus ojos.

\- Buenas noches, Bam-Bam.

Tuvo la sensación de que la pequeña lucecita dudaba en añadir algo, para finalmente optar por el silencio. Asintió volviendo a cerrar sus párpados, emitiendo un pequeño sonido nasal a modo de afirmación. Poco a poco empezó a sentir cómo su cuerpo se hacía más pesado a medida que la temperatura de su cuerpo lograba estabilizarse. El terso zumbido que provenía del cuerpo de la máquina logró ayudarla a relajarse, y tras unos minutos y gracias al cansancio logró quedarse profundamente dormida.


	4. Auðumbla

El suave cantar de las aves locales empezó a hacerse eco sobre ellos. Aún no había amanecido totalmente, pero los rayos del sol comenzaban a incidir por el horizonte. La noche había trascurrido de forma tranquila, sin ningún incidente. Tan solo el temporal había hecho que Valeria hubiera tenido que acomodar su postura para evitar que el viento descubriera su rostro un par de veces. Los Hunter no tenían un sueño excesivamente profundo ni excesivamente largo debido a su naturaleza nerviosa, pero ella había tenido que portar una gran carga por un terreno realmente empinado, por lo que su cuerpo aún se encontraba un poco cansado.  
Estaba completamente apoyada sobre el Vex en la misma postura fetal con la que se había tendido por la noche. Su respiración era profunda, y el aire fresco de la montaña complementaba el calor que le brindaba la máquina. Estaba tan cómoda que podría haberse quedado así muchas horas más, pero su cuerpo empezaba a entrar instintivamente en un estado de vigilia.  
Había algo en el ambiente que empezaba a crisparla. Una sensación de depredación. Sentía que ella era la presa. Arrugó la nariz tensando más los músculos de su cuerpo mientras empezaba a notar que el ritmo de su corazón empezaba a acelerarse. Abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando de reojo a su alrededor sin moverse.  
Su espectro parecía tener el mismo presentimiento, pero notaba que éste estaba más nervioso.

(Valeria, algo se acerca)

Prestó más atención a su sentido del oído. Podía escuchar el sonido de la nieve crujir al ser aplastada por varias pisadas. Analizó la naturaleza del ruido. Quien quiera que fuera no estaba solo. Se dirigían hacia ella y susurraban en un dialecto que no conocía. Sus voces eran graves y fuertes, y por la distorsión éstas se filtraban a través de algún tipo de casco o máscara.

\- Bam-Bam -susurró todo lo bajo que pudo- Detén la función estufa y quédate en silencio.

El Vex obedeció tal y como se le había ordenado.  
Gracias a que el calor había fundido la nieve más cercana, pudo levantarse sin hacer ningún ruido. Se acomodó sus ropas y comprobó que seguía armada. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado. Mantuvo una posición agazapada, intentando no ser vista. Contaba con la ventaja de estar en terreno elevado, pero no podía permitir entrar en combate cerca de su arpía. Sabía que ésta no podría defenderse, y no quería que resultara más dañada por verse en medio de otro tiroteo. Además, en ese momento era todo lo que le quedaba: él y su espectro.

\- ¿Qué se acerca? -preguntó murmurando.

Dedujo que no eran Vex. No estaban demasiado presentes en la Tierra, y mucho menos cerca de las inmediaciones de la Ciudad o la Torre. Debido a su naturaleza tampoco usaban un lenguaje verbal como aquel, siendo Bam-Bam un caso excepcional.

\- ¿Caídos?... -recordó que existían otras razas que amenazaban al planeta- ¿Cabal?

(Creo que son Cabal. Vienen directos hacia aquí. Es posible que nos hayan encontrado con algún tipo de visor térmico)

Su cuerpo reaccionó preparándose más para el inevitable confrontamiento. Si eso era verdad, no sabía con qué precisión estaban vigilándoles. Debía contar con que ya habrían observado que se había separado del Vex y que la habían alertado con su presencia. Que sabía que iban a por ella. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente. No podía echar simplemente a correr hacia ellos, cuesta abajo y sin cobertura. No duraría ni un segundo, y pondría en peligro a su espectro innecesariamente cuando este intentara resucitarla.  
Valeria se alejó de Bam-Bam, frotándose los brazos y el torso con algo de nieve para intentar volver a disminuir su temperatura. Decidió que la única opción que le quedaba era intentar dar un pequeño rodeo. No podía cargar con él. No podía salir a campo abierto. Sabía que los Cabal no dispararían a simple vista a un Vex aparentemente inerte. Suspiró lenta y profundamente para intentar mantener a raya la adrenalina que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

\- Bam-Bam -susurró volviendo a dirigirse a su compañero- No dispares. No te defiendas. No me queda más opción que usarte de cebo.

El Vex la miró fijamente.

\- Por favor -insistió ella- No estás en condiciones. Si te disparan otra vez, se acabó. Te necesito con vida.

La arpía hizo un análisis de la situación.

\- Deja que esta vez sea yo la que te proteja. Ya va siendo mi turno. Venga.

Retrocedió todo lo que pudo esperando con todas sus fuerzas que sus órdenes no cayeran en saco roto. Debía prepararse.  
Los Cabal acabaron vislumbrando la causa de aquella fuente de calor tan anómala. Eran dos. Su tamaño era sin duda mucho mayor que cualquier criatura que Valeria hubiera visto hasta entonces. La superaban varias veces en masa. Sabía que uno de ellos era un soldado. El otro parecía un oficial, o un capitán. Éste portaba armas mucho más pesadas y su armadura le hacía destacar sobre su compañero. No iba a ser fácil.  
«Mierda» fue todo lo que pudo pensar en ese momento. «Menudas moles»  
Gruñó para sí desenfundando pistola y cuchillo. Eran sus principales bazas, pero era consciente de que la munición apenas llegaría a perforar las gruesas capas del equipamiento del enemigo.  
Los dos contrincantes apuntaron con sus armas a la arpía. Se acercaron con cautela. Era realmente extraño encontrar una reliquia así en ese lugar, y mucho más que a su alrededor no hubiera más chatarra Vex. Uno de ellos observó a su alrededor ya que sabían que había algo más por la zona. De igual tamaño que la máquina. Puede que un animal. Nadie sería tan inconsciente de ir solo por esa zona, ni se arrimaría a un Vex de forma voluntaria aunque éste estuviera inactivo.  
El superior comprobó visualmente que la arpía no sólo no reaccionaba de manera hostil, sino que también se percató de que sus pilotos permanecían encendidos. No era simple morralla abandonada. Esto despertó aún más el interés de ambos Cabal, que sin bajar por un momento sus armas decidieron acercarse.  
Bam-Bam permanecía estático, completamente quieto y con su óptico girado hacia ellos. Todo aquello parecía una trampa, pero los Vex no eran conocidos por realizar emboscadas. No al menos sin convocar portales de gran luminosidad de los que traer más unidades. No era una raza que se tomara demasiadas molestias con el sigilo.  
El capitán hizo un ademán con la cabeza a su compañero y dijo algo en la lengua nativa de ambos, ordenándole que vigilase mientras que él sería el primero en ponerle la mano encima a la máquina. Era el momento. Valeria observó que éste se alejaba dos pasos del Vex y le daba la espalda a su superior, echando de vez en cuando algún vistazo a Bam-Bam por encima del hombro. Ella se había encaramado a un saliente rocoso y se había vuelto a cubrir de nieve con la esperanza de que aquello fuera suficiente para no llamar más la atención. Sentía que el corazón le latía contra el pecho con fuerza. Le bombeaba sangre con tanta intensidad que casi podía oír su propia circulación palpitando contra sus oídos. Había demasiado silencio.  
Se sacudió sigilosamente mientras avanzaba por la pared casi vertical a la que se agarraba, evitando al más grande de ellos. Sabía cuál debía ser su primer objetivo. Esperó a que el Cabal volviera a la posición que le había sido asignada y fue entonces cuando se abalanzó sobre él, perforando una de las vías de gas que conformaban su armadura. Éste disparó sin apuntar como impulso, alertando a su compañero, que se giró inmediatamente a comprobar quién les estaba atacando.  
Un chorro de sangre salió disparado de entre las juntas de la armadura cabal fruto de la profunda puñalada que Valeria había logrado asestar en el cuello del soldado. Ambos giraron al buscar éste ayuda de su superior, con Valeria aferrada a su espalda, pero su cuerpo colapsó segundos después debido a las repetidas estocadas que ella le propició para terminar con su vida. Antes de que el Cabal hubiera suspirado su último aliento, el capitán había comenzado a disparar contra ellos. La guardiana se resguardó detrás del cuerpo usándolo como escudo, pero supo que no aguantaría lo suficiente. Aprovechó la ocasión cuando el capitán se vio forzado a recargar para saltar y atacarle, pretendiendo repetir su estrategia. No podía simplemente dispararle, ya que corría el riesgo de darle a Bam-Bam si el Cabal lograba esquivarla.  
El gigante tuvo el tiempo suficiente para propinarle un golpe con la parte trasera de su brazo, lo cual hizo que Valeria fuera lanzada por los aires y rodara sobre la nieve un par de metros más lejos. El impacto había sido considerable, los Cabal eran bestias terribles. Pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra ellos era una temeridad, ya que eran nativos de un planeta con mucha mayor gravedad. Si usaban aquellos trajes no era por ser endebles, sino para compensar la fuerza que debían emplear para mover sus cuerpos.  
El capitán volvió a apuntar con sus armas a la muchacha, preguntándose quién sería tan estúpido para atacarle de aquella manera. Su equipamiento era una auténtica basura, y a su lado no parecía más que una pequeña rata blanca. Observó un segundo el cuerpo de su compañero que yacía sobre el suelo, rodeado de nieve completamente teñida por la sangre. Era una insolente y una imbécil por creer que sería capaz de acabar con él del mismo modo. No iba a permitir que saliera con vida, y mucho menos que se llevara aquello que había captado su interés.

\- Estúpida mocosa -le dijo con voz profunda y rasposa, recortando la distancia entre ellos, mientras Valeria se incorporaba rápidamente- ¿A qué demonios te crees que juegas?

La guardiana sintió un impulso que se extendía hacia su mano mientras se volvía a poner en guardia. Disparó un par de veces con su pistola a su contrincante mientras este reía, mofándose de ella.

\- ¿Acaso esperas matarme con esa porquería de arma caída?

Levantó la suya para golpearla con la culata, pero la Insomne pudo esquivar el golpe a tiempo usando en su beneficio la diferencia de tamaño que los distinguía. El Cabal la persiguió enfurecido, rugiendo sonoramente mientras volvía a apuntarla, preparado para disparar.  
La nieve no permitió que la Hunter se moviera con la suficiente velocidad, ya que impedía correr o saltar adecuadamente. Sintió una fuerte corriente de calor rozar uno de sus costados. Una de las balas la había alcanzado. Gimió de dolor mientras su brazo reaccionaba lanzando un proyectil hacia el Cabal. La Luz había formado algo en su mano.  
El capitán retrocedió cubriéndose con su arma, sintiendo cómo la explosión hacía temblar todo su equipamiento. No había llegado a sufrir ningún daño, pero había subestimado la capacidad de la metralla. La granada se había dispersado en múltiples pedazos con el impacto, y estos le buscaron de nuevo persistiendo en su ataque. Entonces comprendió que aquella muchacha no estaba usando armas convencionales. La Luz estaba de su lado, se enfrentaba a una guardiana.  
Varias cuchilladas buscaron la protegida carne de sus extremidades. Notó el frío filo del cuchillo en sus brazos y el helado aire de la mañana entrando en contacto con su sangre. Se cubrió rápidamente la nuca con una de sus manos para protegerse, buscando a Valeria entre los restos del humo que aún rodeaban su casco. Disparó a ciegas varias veces, sintiendo cómo la Insomne se colgaba de su espalda para obligarle a girarse en otra dirección. Aprovechó la ocasión para agarrarla del pescuezo y quitársela de encima tirándola al suelo, propinándole una pesada patada que la dejó tumbada a la fuerza. Fuera de sí, el Cabal hundió su bota en el pecho de Valeria mientras ella gemía de dolor al sentir que varias de sus costillas cedían ante el peso. Sin mediar más palabra, apuntó a su cabeza con su escopeta. No iba a perder más tiempo. Tan solo tenía que esperar a que su espectro apareciera para evitar que volviera de entre los muertos. Pudo escuchar cómo el Vex zumbaba.  
La guardiana buscó algo a su alrededor con lo que poder liberarse, pero sus manos tan solo encontraron nieve y pequeños sedimentos rocosos que no le servían de nada contra tal adversario. Hiperventilaba en el poco espacio con el que sus pulmones contaban. Creía que le iba a estallar la cabeza.  
Sentía que su Luz aún era fuerte, y que ésta palpitaba en su interior queriendo liberarse. Había una electricidad recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, la carne se le había puesto completamente de gallina y no era a causa del frío. El sonido de la recámara del arma cabal la hizo reaccionar finalmente, tirándole nieve a la cabeza para dejarle ciego el tiempo justo para poder liberarse de una patada dirigida a la parte trasera de su rodilla. El Cabal se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano y disparó en su dirección.  
La energía que recorría el cuerpo de Valeria provocaba que la nieve se volviera menos densa a su alrededor. Rayos de energía de arco bailaban con ella. Era el corazón de una tormenta. El brillo de su hoja, ahora completamente incandescente susurraba su nombre. Sus ojos azules brillaban con una intensa chispa blanca. El Cabal se preparó para el ataque.  
La guardiana se deslizaba sobre la nieve como si sus pies se posaran sobre esta. La velocidad de sus movimientos era muy superior a sus capacidades para seguirla con la mirada. Era como si se desvaneciera en el aire, dejando nada más que un rastro eléctrico a su paso. Varias perforaciones le hicieron perder el equilibrio y sintió la corriente de arco castigar sus músculos, forzándoles a contraerse con repetidas convulsiones. Para los Cabal la derrota no era una opción. Con toda su determinación logró doblegar su propio cuerpo, obligándose a ponerse de pie de nuevo para disparar a la Insomne, que ardiendo como una llama blanca no desistía en su ataque. No fue capaz de alcanzarla. Lo último que pudo ver fue el destello de un puñal que se alojó entre sus ojos con un solo golpe.  
Dejó caer su arma. Sintió cómo su vida se apagaba mientras el vapor de su armadura escapaba abrasando su cara.  
El cuerpo del Cabal se desplomó con violencia entre el suelo y la guardiana, que aún colgaba de su hoja y se negaba a soltarla. Los ecos de los disparos a través de las montañas dejaron paso al silencio. La Luz dejó que Valeria se relajara.  
Ella sólo pudo dejarse caer sobre el cadáver, quedándose sentada sobre el robusto pecho del Cabal, respirando entrecortadamente y cubriéndose con el brazo que le quedaba libre para intentar mitigar el dolor de sus huesos y de la herida que aún sangraba. Tosió. El sabor del hierro subió rápidamente desde su interior hacia su garganta, humedeciendo su boca y escapando de entre sus labios. Su mano aún agarraba el puñal con tanta fuerza que temía romper la hoja dentro del casco del Cabal por accidente. Respiró tan hondo como pudo mientras su espectro se materializaba a su lado.

\- ¡Valeria! -exclamó éste- Por el Viajero, menuda pelea... ¿Te duele mucho?

Ella volvió a toser con una sonrisa forzada a causa del dolor, asintiendo varias veces.

\- No me ha hecho cosquillas, precisamente... ¿Te importaría?

Su compañero asintió una única vez apresurándose a curar las heridas. La Insomne sintió cómo sus fuerzas se veían renovadas y los daños se reparaban. Todo volvía a su sitio. La sangre había desaparecido. Se miró la mano que cubría la herida de bala y vio cómo ésta ahora estaba completamente limpia. Se puso de pie arrancando su hoja de la cabeza de su enemigo y limpió el filo contra su capa mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el Vex.

\- ¿Bam-Bam?

La máquina le respondió con una pequeña sintonía y mostró uno de sus tentáculos a modo de saludo. Valeria se acercó rápidamente a él para comprobar que no había sufrido ningún daño.

\- ¿Estás bien, colega?

La arpía permanecía todo lo intacta que podía estar. No se observaba ninguna perforación nueva, el cual era el mayor temor de la guardiana, que suspiró con gran alivio.

\- Menos mal... oye, gracias -le dijo a su espectro girando su rostro hacia él.

Éste le devolvió la mirada, confuso.

\- ¿Por qué?

Valeria pestañeó un par de veces.

\- Pues por curarme, claro. No olvides que tengo que cargar con Bam-Bam todo lo que nos queda.

Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera antes de volver a atender a la arpía, ordenándole a ésta que volviera a sacar sus extremidades para poder llevarle a cuestas. La pequeña luz se quedó en silencio, reflexionando. No comprendía por qué su guardiana le daba las gracias. Era su deber atender sus heridas, no sólo revivirla. Su amabilidad le resultaba abrumadora, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni sabía si era adecuado decir algo más. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a servir y callar. Observó cómo Valeria volvía a bufar al montar al Vex sobre su espalda y luchaba de nuevo por mantener el equilibrio mientras éste se acomodaba.  
La guardiana dio un par de pequeños saltos en el sitio y retomó la caminata del día anterior. Sollozó en voz alta al volver a sentir el esfuerzo que requería dar cada zancada, cuesta arriba, a través de la nieve.

\- Esto no me lo quita nadie ni pegándome un tiro en cada pierna... -miró de reojo a su espectro- ¿O sí?

La pequeña luz abrió su óptico de par en par, escandalizada.

\- ¡No, no lo hagas! -exclamó.

Ella rió sacudiendo la cabeza y volvió a reservar su aliento para la marcha.  
Aún temblaba ligeramente por la batalla a la que se acababa de enfrentar. Era su primera victoria. La sensación de la Luz recorriendo su cuerpo de tal manera la había impactado, pero al mismo tiempo le había parecido muy agradable. Se sentía fuerte. Ese éxito le había hecho muy bien a su autoestima, y ahora se sentía más segura de poder afrontar las dificultades que se les pudieran presentar en el camino, incluso más allá de este.  
Valeria se había dado cuenta de que sentía cómoda luchando por su propia supervivencia, pero le reconfortaba más luchar para proteger a otro. El corazón volvió a latirle con fuerza, cada vez más emocionada con la idea de llegar a la Torre y encontrarse con otros Guardianes. Quería poner a prueba sus habilidades, pero sabía que debía mantener su cabeza fría y no cometer ninguna temeridad durante el camino. Tampoco estaba segura de cómo iba a actuar si se encontraba con alguien conocido sin haber tenido tiempo para documentarse sobre su pasado. Debía encajar bien las piezas.  
Pasaron unas pocas horas hasta que por fin la guardiana pudo ver el final de aquella interminable cuesta. Gimió aliviada ayudándose de las manos para alcanzar mejor la cumbre.

\- Por fiiiiiiiin -volvió a quejarse.

Su espectro se materializó a su lado haciendo obvia la emoción que le embargaba.

\- ¡Ya se ve! ¡La última ciudad! ¡El Viajero!

Valeria dio dos zancadas apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas para recobrar el aliento. Fue cuando entonces, al levantar la mirada, pudo verlo.  
Una gigantesca luna color marfil levitaba, imperturbable, sobre aquella tierra. Varios pedazos de aquel gigantesco orbe levitaban a su alrededor, como si éste se hubiera descascarillado, dejando ver parte de su intrincado y metálico interior. La guardiana dio por hecho que eran las cicatrices del Colapso. Bajo la vigilancia del Viajero se alzaba una gran ciudad de altos muros. Su vista no alcanzaba a distinguir unas construcciones de otras debido a la gran distancia que aún los separaba, lo cual le hizo darse cuenta de la verdadera envergadura del eterno proveedor de Luz. El corazón casi le dio un vuelco. Era una imagen digna de un sueño. La luz del sol ya era lo suficientemente fuerte para bañar aquel valle y el albedo le estaba abrasando los ojos, pero le importaba muy poco. Se sintió aún más motivada a continuar al ver que todo lo que le quedaba por recorrer era cuesta abajo, aunque el terreno estaba cubierto por bosque y ruinas, y supo que debía ir con mucho más cuidado.

\- Es precioso -dijo Valeria, notando que su espectro esperaba a que dijese algo- Ha merecido pena subir esta cuesta. Menudas vistas. ¡No puedo esperar a verlo de cerca!

El pequeño dispositivo zumbó de la emoción solo de pensarlo. Siempre había querido ir a la Torre, pero su anterior Guardián jamás se había mezclado con otros de su categoría. Ryan veía al Viajero y al espectro como simples herramientas. Fuentes de las que extraer poder. El espectro podría haber ido por su cuenta a la Torre mientras buscaba a su siguiente Guardián, pero era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de hallar algo donde ya pocos cuerpos quedaban sin descubrir. Se encontró a Valeria por accidente, cuando por fin se había decidido a visitar a su creador, antes de dejar la Tierra definitivamente. Había estado a punto de irse para probar suerte en otro planeta.

\- ¿Y me dices que tú y la Luz salisteis de ahí? -preguntó la Insomne mientras empezaba a sortear con cuidado las piedras que conformaban el principio del descenso.

El espectro emitió un sonido de afirmación.

\- Algo así.  
\- ¿Y de dónde viene el Viajero?  
\- Bueno, no hay nada claro... -reconoció el pequeño orbe- Depende de a quién preguntes. Hay muchas teorías, a cada cual más fantástica.  
\- ¿Y si te preguntase a ti? -la guardiana le miró por un momento.

Él se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

\- No lo sé, es difícil pensar en algo así. Nadie puede saberlo, sólo el Viajero. Mucha gente le ve como un dios, otros como una inteligencia artificial, creada por algún tipo de civilización desconocida.

Valeria asintió varias veces, dándole pocas vueltas al asunto pues su prioridad seguía siendo poner al Vex a salvo, pero aún sintiéndose intrigada por aquel enigma.

\- La gente que lo ve como un dios, lo adora en plan, ¿Le rezan? ¿Le piden milagros? ¿O es algo menos...? Bueno, no sé, basado en el respeto.

El espectro carcajeó con suavidad, llamando su atención, pues era la primera vez que le escuchaba reír. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro. Su compañero se giró con timidez, evitando mirarla.

\- Hay de todo... con tremendo tamaño no me extraña que hayan construido mitos a su alrededor. Mucho, muchísimo tiempo antes del Colapso, los Humanos creían que hasta las montañas estaban vivas. La diferencia es que el Viajero, a diferencia de sus antiguos dioses, sí que se ha manifestado como tal. Y ha compartido con la humanidad sus bendiciones.

La cejas de la Insomne se alzaron con expresión curiosa.

\- ¿Creían que las montañas eran dioses?

El espectro se sacudió suavemente hacia los lados.

\- Algo así -le respondió, prefiriendo ser breve.

Los pies de Valeria tropezaron con un par de piedras al haberse quedado ésta absorta en su compañero. Logró recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo. Su pequeña luz se disculpó por haberla distraído.

\- No, no -rió con suavidad- Está bien, no me he hecho nada, y Bam-Bam tampoco. Oye -se paró para no volver a sufrir un traspiés y volvió a mirarle- ¿Por qué no me cuentas más de las montañas? Creo que es más adecuado ahora que cuando estemos en la Torre. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre el Viajero.  
El espectro se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

\- No sé demasiado, pero... ¿Quieres...? ¿Estás segura?

Ella pestañeó un par de veces.

\- Sí -afirmó, empezando a comprender que lo que le sucedía a su compañero era que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar tanto con nadie, y que tanta cháchara le producía mucha inseguridad- Bueno, si tú quieres, claro. No me importaría escucharte.

El óptico de él pareció brillar con más intensidad durante un momento. Asintió suavemente y se desmaterializó por seguridad y para evitar así que Valeria volviera a despistarse.

(No me sé la historia al dedillo... pero los Humanos nativos de las zonas más septentrionales de Europa creían que la vida era producto de un gran gigante de hielo llamado Ymir.)  
(Ymir nació del encuentro del mundo de la escarcha y el de las brasas. Su cuerpo era el fruto del deshielo. Su vida fue insuflada por las chispas del fuego. Mientras dormía, de él surgieron gigantes y otros humanoides...o algo así.)

La guardiana le escuchaba, sonriendo ante la extraña fantasía de los antiguos Humanos.

(Ymir se alimentaba de la leche de una vaca gigante, Auðumbla, la cual se nutría lamiendo bloques de hielo salado. No me preguntes. El hecho es que Auðumbla desveló a un hombre llamado Buri, que tuvo un hijo llamado Bor. Éste al casarse tuvo tres hijos, los tres primeros dioses.)

Valeria se detuvo un segundo para reflexionar, frunciendo el ceño en una mueca de incomprensión.

\- ¿Cómo había una vaca gigante...? Pero entonces este... Bor, ¿De dónde salió su esposa, era su hermana?  
(No se tomaron muchas molestias en explicar esa parte)

La guardiana siguió caminando, intentando seguir el mito que su espectro le estaba explicando, pese a los vacíos argumentales.

(Los tres dioses fueron Odín, Vili y Va. Ellos mataron a Ymir y usaron sus restos para “crear este mundo”. Su sangre ahogó a casi todos los gigantes y formó los mares y los lagos. Con su carne se hizo la tierra. Con sus huesos se erigieron las montañas. Sus dientes y esquirlas fueron las piedras, su pelo los árboles, y la cúpula celeste era el interior de su cráneo, sostenido por cuatro enanos que se convirtieron en los vientos. Odín lanzó los sesos de Ymir para conformar las nubes. A los Humanos los hicieron con trozos de madera devueltos por el mar.)

La cara de Valeria era un poema.

\- Qué barbaridad, no desperdiciaron nada. -rió con suavidad- Creo que mi parte favorita es la de la vaca. ¿Qué fue de ella?  
(No recuerdo nada más al respecto. Creo que sólo se la describe como la que alimenta a Ymir y la que descubre a Buri de entre el hielo.)

Ella asintió un par de veces.

\- Como hiciste tú conmigo, en realidad. Aunque tú no te dedicaste a buscar por las montañas a lametones, ¿No?

Sintió cómo su espectro se avergonzaba por la broma.

(No, no, para nada.)

Rió nuevamente. Se mantuvieron en silencio varios minutos dado que el espectro había dado por concluida su curiosa lección de mitología.

\- ¿Te sabes muchos cuentos de estos? -le preguntó al rato Valeria.  
(Bueno, no muchos... pero sí un par.)

La guardiana sacudió su cabeza con gesto afirmativo una vez más. La pequeña luz notaba que le estaba dando vueltas a algo, pero su timidez aún no le permitía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su compañera. El sol siguió su recorrido acariciando la calavera de Ymir hasta llegar a su cenit. En ese momento Valeria decidió hacer una pequeña pausa para buscar algo de alimento y agua.  
La Insomne seguía sumida en sus pensamientos aún después de comer, mientras volvía a retomar la caminata con el Vex a cuestas, que simplemente se dedicaba a observar a su alrededor, poniéndose alerta cada vez que algún pequeño animal se asustaba por la presencia del grupo.

\- Oye... -su espectro pareció respirar hondo al escuchar que por fin volvía a hablar.

No paraba de preguntarse si Valeria se sentía incómoda por la historia que le había contado. La euforia que había sentido antes se había transformado en una culpa que le hacía sentir ridículo.

\- Igual es un poco pronto pero... he estado pensando. ¿Qué te parece si te llamo Au... Auzum...?

El pequeño dispositivo apareció con la energía digna de una combustión a pocos centímetros de su cara, zumbando.

\- ¿Auðumbla? -le corrigió con voz temblorosa.

La Insomne tuvo que ponerse un poco bizca para mirarle hasta que el pequeño orbe dejó un poco de espacio entre ambos, intentando contener su excitación. Valeria sonrió un poco.

\- ¿Como la vaca?

Ella rió algo avergonzada.

\- Sí... no he podido evitar sentirme identificada con Buri. Con lo pálida que soy tampoco sería fácil distinguirme entre toda esa nieve. Menos mal que no había mucha dentro de la instalación. -encogió un poco los hombros, volviendo a recordar el lugar donde su compañero la había vuelto a traer a la vida- Tú me sacaste de ahí, aunque no a lametazos -no pudo evitar volver a carcajear por la misma broma.

Miró con atención a su espectro. Éste estaba temblando violentamente. Se preocupó al ver su reacción y levantó sus manos en forma de cuenco para servirle de red de seguridad.

\- Oye, oye, colega. Si no te parece bien, no pasa nada, buscaremos otros nombre.

El dispositivo sacudió su óptico hacia los lados en negación y escondió su mirada.

\- N-no, no es eso... e-es que...

La Insomne esperó pacientemente a que se explicara.

\- M-me gusta. Me gusta la idea.  
\- ¿Ðum te suena bien?

Su pronunciación no era la mejor, ya que era un nombre con el que no estaba nativamente familiarizada. El sonido de la consonante ð pretendía ser suave, pero un vocablo más parecido a una “z” era lo más similar que salía de la boca de Valeria. Su espectro sentía que estaba a punto de explotar de felicidad. Sin darse cuenta dejó de levitar para posarse sobre una de sus palmas, apoyándose en el interior de sus dedos.

\- Sí, sí que me gusta.

Valeria mostró sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa que le entrecerró los ojos e hizo que sus hombros se encogieran.

\- También zumbas mucho.

Ðum volvió a levitar a causa de la vergüenza, lo cual la hizo reír. Se desmaterializó para evitar su mirada. No le ofendía que su guardiana se mofase de él. Empezaba a ver que era la forma que tenía aquella muchacha de establecer lazos, que no había maldad en ella. La guardiana pudo sentir cómo la Luz del espectro retumbaba en su interior con una energía e intensidad distintas, y se dio cuenta de que con ese simple gesto, el vínculo que compartían se había reforzado.  
Prosiguió la marcha tarareando inconscientemente una melodía improvisada, sin estar segura de si aquella música pertenecía a algunas experiencias subyacentes de su anterior vida. La luz se filtraba a través de las hojas de los árboles que poblaban aquel valle. La humedad disminuía cuanto más avanzaban, y notó cómo a medida que el terreno se allanaba el aire se volvía algo más seco. Se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta de que Bam-Bam no tendría que hacer otro esfuerzo para calentarla durante la noche, ya que el clima que estaba presente en la zona era muchísimo más amable.

Los días transcurrieron con tranquilidad a excepción de un par de encuentros Caídos, que se hacían más comunes en aquellas zonas en las que aún aguantaban algunas ruinas antiguas. Los Caídos, pese a moverse en grupos más grandes, no presentaban tanto una amenaza como lo habían sido los Cabal. Eran más delgados, rápidos, pero enclenques. Usaban un arsenal más variado, y algunas formaciones disponían de grandes máquinas esféricas, similares a globos oculares, como apoyo. A estos los llamaban siervos. En total, a Valeria le llevó casi tres días en llegar a las inmediaciones de la Villa.  
Había estado especialmente preocupada por el Vex durante las últimas horas, ya que éste se movía débilmente y rara vez hacía algún comentario. La arpía le había informado que le quedaban aproximadamente unas 7 horas de autonomía. La Insomne estaba completamente agotada. Cada respiración arañaba el interior de su pecho como si hubiera astillas en los pulmones. Su abdomen se contraía, punzante, con cada aliento, signo de una gran fatiga muscular. Era extremadamente difícil mantener el equilibrio en aquellas condiciones, pues con cada zancada el peso la hacía oscilarse. Sabía que la seguridad por la que había optado aquellas noches le había pasado factura a Bam-Bam, pero prefería arriesgarse a exponerles a más conflictos de los necesarios.  
Si había un momento en el que pecar de poco precavida, era ese. No podía permitir llegar tarde estando tan cerca de su destino. Varios cables de lo que parecía una instalación eléctrica la ayudaron a orientarse con mayor facilidad. Estos no estaban especialmente escondidos, con lo que dedujo que había llegado a una zona segura. No había visto ningún muro como los que se erigían alrededor de la Última Ciudad, algo que llamó su atención. Si aquel lugar estaba poblado por civiles, ¿Cómo era posible que estos no contasen al menos con algún tipo de fortificación que los separara de las amenazas externas? Puede que al fin y al cabo no estuviera tan cerca.  
Entre las copas de los árboles pudo distinguir a lo lejos las cabezas de varios postes eléctricos. Subirse a ellos para otear la zona no era una opción, ya que eso le supondría un esfuerzo que no haría más que retrasarla. No quería perder ni un minuto. Tras dar unas zancadas para sortear varios restos de lo que parecía una vieja nave desvalijada, de la que ahora no quedaban más que despojos, cayó de rodillas. Su espectro apareció a su lado para animarla.

\- Estamos muy cerca Valeria, vamos.

Ella apretó la tierra entre sus dedos, jadeando exhausta. Asintió varias veces mientras el sudor de su rostro goteaba casi a chorro sobre el suelo. Tragó saliva con fuerza, doblando primero una pierna contra su pecho y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por volver a ponerse en pie. El abrazo del Vex se aflojó con el movimiento. Las manos de Valeria se movieron rápidamente agarrando con firmeza los tentáculos de su compañero para que este no se separara de ella.

\- Aguanta un poco Bam-Bam. Por favor. Un poco más. -suplicó.

Se le puso el corazón en un puño al oír el quejicoso lamento de la máquina. Sin retirar sus manos, siguió avanzando movida por la determinación de salvarle. Había barajado la opción de ir sola a buscar ayuda y volver con alguien que pudiera transportarle, pero se negaba a dejarle solo. El miedo a que sufriera un fallo catastrófico se atenazaba a su corazón con tanta fuerza que la humedad de sus ojos no dejaba de amenazar con desbordarse. Bam-Bam había estado con la antigua Valeria hasta mucho después de que ella hubiera dejado de existir. Prefería morir antes que enfrentarse al sentimiento de abandonarle de esa manera. «Nadie se queda solo. Nadie se queda atrás» era todo lo que podía pensar, como un mantra que la forzaba a seguir moviéndose. Primero una pierna, después la otra, sin detenerse.

(Valeria, espera un momento)

Ella hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su espectro. Él insistió.

(Valeria, no te muevas)

La guardiana ahogó un sollozo mientras se apoyaba con un brazo en el tronco de un árbol.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ðum? No puedo pararme ahora.  
(Alguien te está apuntando)

Flexionó las piernas para agacharse y buscar algo de cobertura, mientras sentía cómo todos las fibras de sus músculos se retorcían de dolor. Gimoteó nuevamente. Levantó la mirada buscando el lugar del que provenía la amenaza.  
El follaje que los ocultaba se movió a causa de una pequeña brisa. Eso la ayudó a percatarse de que estaban cerca de un claro. Había una apertura de la que no se había dado cuenta. La vegetación se abría lo suficiente a modo de ventana que permitía ver directamente la Villa. Sobre una de las construcciones, algo brillaba. Era una lente. Un francotirador la observaba. Casi pudo sentir una diana sobre su cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que sus ropajes y su postura jorobada podían confundirla fácilmente con un caído lo suficientemente espabilado como para haberse acercado. El hecho de llevar tecnología Vex a la espalda tampoco resultaba discordante. Tragó saliva, intentando mantener la calma. Necesitaba usar la situación en su beneficio, era una oportunidad para que alguien acudiese en su ayuda.  
Elevó sus manos lentamente con las palmas descubiertas al mismo tiempo que se alzaba de nuevo sobre sus pies. Quería mostrar que no era una amenaza. Con el mismo sosiego agarró su capucha y la retiró para descubrir su rostro, casi rezando para no recibir un disparo mientras miraba entre sus pestañas a aquel destello, sin moverse un ápice. Tras unos segundos vio cómo este dejaba de reflectarse. Un suspiró de alivio se escapó de su boca, sin saber con seguridad si alguien iría a buscarla. Tras pensárselo unos instantes, dedujo que la mejor idea era continuar en línea recta, siguiendo la dirección en la que el francotirador la había apuntado. Salir a campo abierto era la única opción que le quedaba, y ahora que sabía que existía un camino más directo no podía ignorarlo.  
Al salir de aquel bosque pudo ver que la zona estaba más protegida de lo que había juzgado en la distancia. Las murallas no eran nada comparables a las de la Última Ciudad, pero sí estaban coronadas por numerosos civiles fuertemente armados. Pudo percibir que muchos de estos eran Guardianes.

\- Puede que a causa de lo ocurrido con los Caídos hayan aumentado las medidas de seguridad, al fin y al cabo. -murmuró- Ðum, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?  
(Lo que necesites)  
\- Me sabe mal tener que pedirte esto pero... necesito que te quedes así una temporada. Aún no he podido pararme a repasar las grabaciones... -el tono de su voz se entristeció- Ni siquiera sé si tendré la oportunidad, pero... voy a fingir que no soy una guardiana hasta que me ponga al día. No sé qué tipo de amistades tengo, ni si habrá alguien a quien le cueste asimilar que me he muerto.

Ðum pareció reflexionar.

\- Por favor, no entiendas que es por ti -insistió Valeria, preocupada por hacerle sentir desplazado- No te estoy pidiendo que desaparezcas, no quiero eso. Sigue hablando conmigo, por favor, sólo te pido que sea a solas. De momento.

El espectro se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. La Insomne se sintió aún peor.

\- Perdón por ser tan egoísta. -se disculpó- No te mereces eso.  
(No, no) rectificó su compañero. (Tiene sentido... si aparezco a tu lado resultará bastante obvio... lo haré.>>  
\- ¿Seguro? -insistió la guardiana, aún sintiendo remordimientos por haberle pedido tal cosa.  
(Estaré bien, no te preocupes)

La muchacha frunció los labios torciendo la boca en una mueca. Tenía muchas ganas de compartir su poca experiencia con Guardianes más veteranos, de presumir, un poco, de que el Viajero la había elegido. Que había grandes cosas destinadas para ella. De mostrar al mundo a su pequeño espectro. Pero aún le preocupaba más que su retorno implicara hacerle daño a terceros.  
Dos pequeños vehículos pilotados por individuos armados salieron de la Villa en su dirección. Eran pequeñas naves similares a puntas de flecha, cuya dirección se controlaba con dos palancas, situadas a ambos lados en simetría sobre un eje central. El funcionamiento era similar al de una motocicleta. Valeria los identificó rápidamente como colibrís. Eran realmente útiles para desplazarse y permitían recorrer grandes distancias en un corto periodo de tiempo. Se detuvo volviendo a levantar sus manos con gesto inofensivo.  
El aroma del plasma proveniente de la combustión de los motores la embargó con un lejano sentimiento de nostalgia. Los dos Guardianes se bajaron de los colibrís a una distancia precavida. Ambos eran Titanes. El más grande era un Insomne, el otro, una mujer Humana. La observaron con detenimiento. Valeria tuvo una clara referencia de lo pequeña que era ella.

\- Espera un momento.

Valeria dirigió su mirada a la mujer encogiendo un poco los hombros y entrecerró los ojos por miedo a que la atacaran.

\- Esta Insomne es demasiado pálida. ¿Valeria?

Relajó su postura al reconocer su nombre.

\- Ehh... necesito... necesito ayuda -dijo ella, señalando con un pulgar al Vex que colgaba de su espalda.

Los titanes se acercaron sin miedo. El Insomne la tomó de un hombro, obligándola a girarse para inspeccionar mejor a Bam-Bam.

\- Parece que os haya atacado una banda de bestias de guerra. ¿Qué demonios os ha pasado?

La muchacha no subo bien cómo responder.

\- ...Me metí en un mal sitio.

La mujer suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza, pero mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Su expresión resultaba reconfortante, pues parecía alegrarse sinceramente de verla. El soldado la guió hacia su colibrí y montándose en su vehículo posicionó a Bam-Bam sobre sus piernas. Valeria estiró sus manos por instinto, ofreciendo inconscientemente algo de resistencia.

\- No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que se caiga. Vete con Rachel -le indicó- ¿Aún te quedan fuerzas?

La Guardiana asintió un par de veces apretando los puños contra su pecho, nerviosa por separarse del Vex. Rachel la escoltó hasta su colibrí, ayudándola a subir con ella. Valeria abrazó su cintura con firmeza.  
Cuanto más se aproximaban a la Villa, más pudo observar que aquella localidad estaba muy adecuadamente organizada. Donde quiera que mirase había un Guardián, aunque era obvio que estos formaban casi en exclusiva parte del servicio de seguridad. Existía algún tipo de actividad económica que atraía a algunos otros, pero se notaba que aquel lugar estaba más adaptado para los refugiados que para gente que supiera portar un arma. Se podía apreciar que existía una gran diferencia entre las construcciones de los núcleos familiares que de aquellas que se usaban como arsenal, ya que estas últimas estaban construidas de chapas metálicas y restos de otras ruinas. Era un área que había sido altamente militarizada.  
Valeria se percató de que algunos de los civiles que circulaban por la zona se giraban para mirarla. Observó que en su mayoría la respuesta era buena. Volvió a dirigir sus ojos al Vex, que descansaba sobre las rodillas del Titán. Su óptico seguía clavando en ella, eternamente vigilante. Rachel fue consciente de su preocupación al sentir cómo la apretaba con más fuerza.  
Se detuvieron al lado de una edificación que resaltaba sobre las demás. Era una de esas que estaban dispuestas para un rápido acceso. Tenía una terraza atechada a mayor altura a modo de mirador. Una mujer Humana y joven, de tez tostada y ojos oscuros. Estos, parecían formar parte de un conjunto de tatuajes circulares en forma de elipse que adornaban su cara. El pelo, también moreno, asomaba por debajo de la capucha de un poncho azul y rojo, y mostraba que lo llevaba realmente corto, como para evitar que le molestase. Un halcón descansaba a su lado.  
Valeria se percató que la mujer sostenía un rifle de francotirador.

\- Suraya Hawwwthorne. Human---a. Francot----iiiiiii-rador. Villa. -emitió Bam-Bam con numerosas interferencias. Soltó un chispazo que logró asustar al Titán y una pequeña nube de humo brotó después de entre sus aletas. El hombre abanicó el aire para no respirarla.

Era difícil que el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba el Vex pasase inadvertido.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó la mujer armada en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Valeria pudiera escucharla, haciendo un ademan con la cabeza hacia ellos.

La Insomne se vio incapaz de responder. Por un momento se quedó paralizada. La francotiradora actuó más rápido que ella.

\- Llevadles a su casa. Que lo arregle cuanto antes. -ordenó antes de la vuelta para volver a entrar en la instalación.

Los soldados obedecieron al comando inmediatamente, volviendo a arrancar sus colibríes para escoltar a Valeria al lugar mencionado.

Tragó saliva. Se encontraba en un verdadero trastero. Donde quiera que dirigiese su mirada había chatarra, cables, recipientes llenos de leche Vex y montones de tuercas y tornillos. Un hedor a cerrado y a óxido inundaba la instancia. Podía considerarse casi un vertedero. Por un momento Valeria se preguntó si su anterior persona había sufrido de síndrome de Diógenes. Estaba completamente abrumada, perdida, sin saber por dónde empezar para ponerse a trabajar en las urgentes reparaciones. Los Titanes habían dispuesto a Bam-Bam sobre una de las mesas de trabajo, la que se encontraba en el punto más central de la estancia. 

\- ¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó el Insomne, que se sacudía el polvo de los guantes.

La muchacha agarró una llave inglesa con el propósito de fingir que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

\- No, yo me apaño... muchas gracias.

Los otros dos asintieron y se alejaron de ella para abandonar el lugar.

\- Estaremos por aquí cerca. Pega un grito si se vuelve loco. Te dejamos con lo tuyo -dijo Rachel antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Una vez se vio sola, Valeria entró en pánico.

\- Mierda, mierda, coño, ¿Qué hago?

Empezó a revolver todos los objetos que encontraba por el cuarto haciendo una gran cantidad de ruido. Tras unos minutos respiró hondo y se obligó a quedarse quieta para mantener la calma.

(Sé que el tiempo apremia, pero no te lo tomes con prisa. Esto es lo mismo que con las armas>> le susurró Ðum intentando ayudarla a centrarse.

La Guardiana se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Asintió varias veces, aún nerviosa por toda la situación. Debía pensar que aquello era como realizar una operación, sin la misma preocupación que atendiendo a un ser vivo, ya que con una máquina existían menos factores de riesgo.

\- Esto tiene que ser como sota, caballo y rey. -murmuró- Vamos a ver, Valeria, céntrate.

Paseó su mirada de nuevo por el espacio de trabajo, esta vez concentrándose mejor en seguir su instinto. Vio un par de piezas que reconoció como repuestos de otras arpías. Intuyó que habría las recogido ella misma o se las habrían traído algunos Guardianes de la zona. Se arrancó la capa y aquellas partes de equipamiento que supo que se inmiscuirían más en su trabajo, y se quedó completamente desarmada a excepción de su cuchillo. No es que pensara que el Vex podría llegar a atacarla, pero supo que era mejor contar con un filo a mano para pelar cualquier tipo de cable.  
Revoloteó por la instancia acercándose y alejándose de Bam-Bam, comprobando aquellas piezas que despertaban más su interés, y poco a poco empezó a sentirse más familiarizada con aquella tarea. La sensación fue como encontrarse pequeños detonantes que la ayudaban a recordar información que supo que un día había estudiado con gran dedicación, pero era como si llevara años sin tomarse la molestia de repasar. Poco a poco las piezas de aquel puzzle cobraban sentido, y empezó a ver a Bam-Bam con otro tipo de filtro. Cuantas más piezas Vex manipulaba, más podía ver en la estructura de aquella máquina. Había gran parte de su funcionamiento que aún continuaba siendo un misterio, para ella y para cualquiera, pero empezaba a sentir que aún había algo de esperanza.  
Hawthorne llevaba algunos minutos observándola desde el umbral de la puerta. No había dicho nada para no alertar de su presencia, ya que sabía que una vez que Valeria fijaba toda su atención en algo había pocas cosas que lograsen distraerla.

\- ¿No estás herida, verdad? -acabó preguntándole tras aproximadamente media hora, en la que la Insomne no había dejado de dar vueltas para ordenar sus herramientas.

Los ojos azules de la Insomne se encontraron con los de ella.

\- Oh. Eh. No.

Vio cómo volvía a ignorarla por completo para hundir sus manos en las intrincadas tripas del Vex. Se giró un segundo para arrastrar una pequeña banqueta y se sentó sobre ella, dejando descansar el rifle sobre sus muslos. Se limitó a observarla en silencio, bostezando cada rato al ver que transcurrían las horas sin que ninguna de las dos iniciara una conversación. De vez en cuando se inclinaba hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie en el exterior necesitaba su ayuda.  
Casi había anochecido cuando Valeria se dejó caer sobre el suelo, completamente agotada. El Vex movía sus tentáculos suavemente sobre la mesa retirando algo de los pocos restos de polvo que quedaban sobre la acerada superficie de la mesa. Hawthorne seguía observando, con los brazos cruzados. Estaba tan aburrida y llevaba tanto tiempo sin moverse que sentía que en cualquier momento se mimetizaría con la pared. Por un momento se preguntó si Valeria no acabaría confundiéndola con otro pedazo de chatarra. Por la expresión de la Insomne dedujo que esta se encontraba satisfecha, y que su compañero estaba a salvo.  
La guardiana dejó vencer su cuerpo hacia atrás para echarse sobre el suelo y se quedó mirando al techo. Sabía que se estaba ensuciando aún más de porquería, pero le daba igual. Había reparado a Bam-Bam todo lo que había podido. Se sentía algo frustrada, porque sabía que no volvería a ser el mismo. Ya no podría acompañarla como seguramente lo había hecho antes, pues su sistema locomotor había resultado gravemente dañado. Ya no era capaz de mantenerse suspendido más de unos segundos, así que no le quedaba otra opción que buscar alguna alternativa en el exterior. Era el momento de aumentar su nivel de conocimiento sobre la materia.

\- ¿Has acabado? -Hawthorne rompió el silencio, con un tono de voz que denotaba impaciencia.

Valeria levantó la cabeza hacia su pecho para mirarla. Había sido consciente de su presencia, pero se había olvidado de que aún permanecía allí. Incluso a esas horas.

\- ¡Ah! Hawthorne... yo... sí. No puedo hacer más por él ahora mismo... al menos he conseguido reparar el tema de la reserva de energía...  
\- Bien.

La mujer dejó con calma su rifle a un lado, levantándose y colocándose sus ropajes con tranquilidad mientras la guardiana la imitaba para corresponder con los mismos modales. Vio cómo Hawthorne la juzgaba con la mirada, pero no le dio tiempo a procesarlo antes de que ésta empezase a echarle la bronca:

\- ¿¡Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando¡? ¿¡Tienes idea del dolor de cabeza que me has causado con el dichoso mensajito!?

Abrió la boca para intentar defenderse.

\- No. No, no, no. Déjame acabar -la cortó ella. Valeria cerró la boca mientras la miraba, ojiplática- He tenido a Cayde A PUNTITO de lograr asaltar la zona con un ejército de tanques para ir a buscarte por ahí. Menos mal que Ikora amenazó con tirarle de la Torre. Que bueno, aún así intentó negociar con que uno le bastaba. ¿Eres consciente de lo preocupados que nos tenías? Ese estúpido Exo se nos metió en el gallinero TRES SEMANAS. TRES SEMANAS, VALERIA.

La Insomne no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir lentamente cada vez que Hawthorne volvía a cruzar su mirada con ella. La mujer no dejaba de dar vueltas por la estancia como un animal enjaulado, gesticulando efusivamente.

\- Se que decirte todo esto no va a servir de nada, pero no sabes lo que he tenido que aguantar. ¡Y todos los informes! Oh... me debes una gorda por esta. Ten por seguro que te voy a poner a trabajar con correa. Ah, por cierto -entrecerró los ojos y la señaló con un dedo- ya puedes ir a la Torre perdiendo el culo antes de que se entere. Como alguien le diga que has vuelto y no has ido a verle, estoy segura de que va a acabar lanzándose de alguna nave por aquí. Otra vez. Es que... cómo... cómo narices se te ocurre irte así.

La guardiana jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos, sin saber cómo empezar a disculparse. Hawthorne juntó sus manos con una palmada y respiró hondo llevando estas a su rostro.

\- Bueno... -se relajó un poco para mirarla con más amabilidad- Venga, ¿Dónde está?

Valeria pestañeó un par de veces frunciendo los labios, con la expresión digna de alguien a quien le acababan de preguntar sobre el único tema que no se había preparado para un examen.

\- ¿El...qué? -el tono de su voz era tan bajo que casi llegaba al murmullo. Llevaba un rato conteniendo la respiración.  
\- ¿Cómo que el qué? -Hawthorne parecía ofendida por la pregunta- ¿El qué va a ser? Tu espectro.

Se giró para mirar al Vex, después volvió a enfrentarla.

\- Venga ya, Valeria, he visto los suficientes Guardianes novicios para reconocer que todos los que aparecéis por aquí tenéis la misma mirada de corderito degollado.

La guardiana rió algo nerviosa.

\- No... ¿Sé de qué me hablas, Hawthorne? -intentó mentir.

Ella dejó caer sus hombros, acercándose a ella.

\- Lo primero, siempre me llamabas Sura. No Hawthorne. La costumbre de acortar los nombres, ¿Recuerdas? Bueno, claro que no lo recuerdas. ¡Porque te moriste, claro! -clavó uno de sus dedos en su clavícula sin hacerle daño, de forma acusatoria- ¿Cuándo fue? Venga, enséñamelo.

Su expresión cambió de repente a una llena de preocupación.

\- No, espera... ¿No lo habrás perdido de camino, no? ¿Estás bien?

Valeria sacudió sus manos con gesto negativo intentando tranquilizarla.

\- No, no, no. Estoy bien... y él también.

Ðum se materializó en el aire, pero no miró directamente a la mujer por vergüenza.  
Hawthorne mantuvo su expresión mientras observaba al espectro. Era muy familiar con el aspecto que debían tener, y aquel sin duda había estado a punto de desintegrarse. Pese a que era la primera vez que lo veía por allí, dudaba que los daños se debieran a que Valeria no lo hubiera tratado con respeto. Prefirió no preguntar directamente, sabía que muchos espectros morían antes de encontrar a su compañero.

\- ... Coge luego la carcasa que te regaló Eva Levante. -Dijo con voz mucho más taimada- No andará muy lejos. Cuando te la dio no te separabas de ella. Hasta la ataste a un palo que pegaste a una chaqueta.

Valeria asintió, obediente, sin estar completamente segura de a qué se refería.  
Hawthorne se rascó la cabeza por encima de la tela de su poncho, suspirando mientras volvía a observar una vez más las condiciones en las que se encontraba la muchacha.

\- Entiendo que aún no te habrás puesto al día con todo. Ya me darás explicaciones... soy Suraya Hawthorne, el enlace entre la Humanidad y los Guardianes.


	5. Valeria

La estancia estaba impregnada del olor a nuggets de pollo recién preparados. Se habían desplazado a una pequeña salita que una vez había sido una cocina. Esta, aún así, estaba habitada por algunas piezas de chatarra que descansaban por las esquinas. Debido a el largo desuso al que se habían visto sometidos los fogones y por miedo a contraer algún tipo de infección vírica por la poca salubridad de la domótica, Hawthorne había pedido que se les acercase algo de cena con gran discreción.  
La francotiradora no apartaba los ojos de Valeria. Era bastante obvio que, aunque ahora fuera más resistente que ella, llevaba pasando hambre un periodo de tiempo que intentó calcular sin éxito. La guardiana degustaba casi en éxtasis las pequeñas delicias que poco a poco iban saciando su castigado estómago. El corazón de Hawthorne estaba encogido por el dolor, pensando por cuánto tendría que haber pasado no sólo al morir, sino durante su camino a casa. ¿Habría muerto desde su despertar? De ser así, ¿Cuántas veces? ¿A causa de qué? Prefería pensar que al menos no hubiera perecido de inanición. Un tiro en un buen sitio es bastante más compasivo.  
Habían sido amigas. Buenas amigas, casi como hermanas. Era natural, dado que habían vivido infancias muy similares sino casi idénticas, a excepción de factores que habían determinado las conductas que las distinguían a una de la otra. Sus caminos se habían cruzado durante la adolescencia, sin embargo, ya que el crecimiento de los Insomnes evolucionaba de otra manera, Valeria parecía más joven. Observó cómo su amiga, ahora amnésica, la miraba de vez en cuando con una expresión con una mezcla de amabilidad, agradecimiento y algo de timidez. Seguía conservando aquella inocencia característica. De algún modo, seguía siendo ella.  
Ambas habían sido huérfanas, criadas por dos hombres cada una, los cuatro eran soldados. Hawthorne creció entre los rebeldes, Humanos que luchaban día a día en la Zona Muerta Europea. Valeria había sido acogida entre los Guardianes debido a su peculiar compañía. Era demasiado peligroso acercar un Vex a otros mortales. Incluso viviendo en distintos planetas. habían coincidido en decidir qué camino querían recorrer en la vida: luchar por lo que era justo y proteger al indefenso.  
Hawthorne le confirmó que Cayde la había encontrado en Venus. Lo poco que recordaba era que sus padres se habían ido del hogar natural de los Insomnes para compartir algo de sus conocimientos con la Tierra. Querían intentar de algún modo estabilizar la situación con los Caídos, y tratar de evitar que estos dejaran de asolar tanto el planeta como La Costa Enredada. A fin de cuentas, los Insomnes habían sido una vez Humanos. En el camino, una casa de forajidos los había atacado, obligándoles a cambiar el rumbo y provocando definitivamente que ambas naves se estrellaran en el segundo astro del sistema. El Exo la había llevado a Ío, uno de los satélites de Júpiter, donde otro Insomne llamado Asher Mir la había criado, con cierta supervisión de Cayde.  
Este último dato la había hecho reflexionar unos instantes. Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre, y le parecía extraño el hecho de no haberlo mencionado en su último mensaje. Su expresión no le pasó inadvertida a Hawthorne.

\- Tengo entendido que es un hombre realmente insoportable. -Le explicó- Vive sólo, estudiando a los Vex desde que uno de ellos le infectó un brazo y se lo volvió mecánico. No es el tipo de persona que sepa rodearse de gente. Tampoco lo veo sabiendo llevar a una adolescente, tenías mucha más energía que él paciencia.

La Guardiana asintió un par de veces, recopilando todos los datos que la francotiradora le brindaba.

\- En cuanto pudiste te colaste en una nave guardiana y apareciste en la Torre. Con un Vex a cuestas. -Carcajeó con fuerza- Casi haces que a media Ciudad le diera un infarto, no se cargaron a Bam-Bam de puro milagro. Exigiste vivir con Cayde, porque decías que Asher era un amargado y un aburrido. Cayde no podía aceptar la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de ti, ya que es un líder de la Vanguardia... y bueno... el resto de Guardianes no se sentían nada cómodos en general con tu presencia. -Intentó decirle eso de la forma más suave posible- Te veían un poco como una amenaza, por culpa de tu arpía. Tenían miedo de que se te descontrolara o te diera un berrinche y lo usaras como un arma. Cayde es muy querido pero... hay cosas que incluso él no es capaz de vender a los demás. Siempre te defendió, pero acabó mandándote aquí porque era la única opción que le quedaba, claro que esto no era aún lo que es ahora. Aceptamos a Bam-Bam porque trabajaba bastante bien de vigía.  
Hawthorne volvió a reír, esta vez con suavidad. La forma que tenían ambas de entrar en combate era muy distinta. Ella siempre había optado más por el sigilo, por atacar desde la distancia. Valeria aún no controlaba del todo a su mecánica niñera, por lo que se lanzaba sin pensar al combate buscando que los Caídos e incluso algunos Cabal intentaran atacarla. Esto siempre hacía que la arpía empezara a disparar indiscriminadamente a cualquier amenaza. Era arriesgado, pero efectivo, y Hawthorne se encargaba mientras tanto de cubrir cualquier flanco por el que algún tirador pudiera hacerle daño al Vex o a ella. La Insomne era muy inconsciente y hacía que se ganasen buenas reprimendas, pero al final del día se reían comiendo unos tamales.  
Mientras hablaba, los ojos de Valeria la empezaban a mirar con ternura. Era agradable conocer más de su pasado a través de una persona que la describía de una forma tan cercana y amistosa.  
Hawthorne se quedó en silencio un instante al escuchar cómo algunos civiles exclamaban en el exterior. Su primera reacción fue pedirle un minuto a su compañera para asomarse. Segundos después volvió a entrar a la cocina haciendo aspavientos para ahuyentar a Valeria.

\- ¡Escóndete venga!

La Guardiana apenas tuvo unos segundos para reaccionar, pero confió en ella. Se movió indecisa por la desconocida instancia y acabó metiéndose debajo de una mesa, que estaba tapada por un largo mantel impregnado de grasa de origen artificial. «¿Cómo demonios era capaz de comer aquí?» fue todo lo que pudo pensar mientras escuchaba unos apurados pasos entrando en la que era su casa.  
Tras la poca visibilidad que le brindaba la mugrienta papelería pudo ver cómo un hombre encapuchado entraba en la cocina.

\- Huele a nuggets -su voz era distorsionada y mecánica, característica de un Exo.- Qué vergüenza Hawthorne, qué poco respeto le guardas a Coronel. Bueno, ¿Dónde está? ¿Hm?

Afiló sus ojos para intentar percibir más detalles de aquel hombre. Una intensa luz amarilla emergía de la boca de éste cada vez que hablaba. Sus ópticos emitían una luz de tono azul pálido. Las piezas mecánicas que definían sus característicos rasgos eran de  
color también azul, a excepción del oscuro acero de su mandíbula inferior y del cuerno que coronaba la blanca placa que componía su frente y cejas. Era un Hunter de pies a cabeza. No sólo se percibía por su equipamiento, que mostraba varios elementos decorativos de una baraja de cartas, más concretamente de un as de picas, sino por su lenguaje corporal. Sus manos descansaban ahora en su cadera, brazos en jarra, mientras que posaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en contraposto, con varios balanceos nerviosos.  
Hawthorne se cruzó de brazos.

\- Ha ido a buscar más repuestos para Bam-Bam -le respondió- No sé cuándo volverá, parecía tener prisa.  
\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Estaba bien? Quiero decir, ha aprendido del mejor, lógicamente que estará bien, pero, ¿Te ha contado algo?

La francotiradora puso los ojos ligeramente en blanco durante un segundo al escucharle.

\- Sólo me ha dicho que tenía mucha hambre y que esperaba que no te hubieras vuelto a endeudar por meterte en más apuestas, Cayde.

Valeria se apretó con suavidad el cuello de lo que quedaba de su rasgada camisa, tragando saliva con fuerza. Estaba preocupada por la aparente inquietud que mostraba aquella persona, aunque Cayde era bueno disimulando lo que en realidad le pasaba por la cabeza.

\- Ah, bueno... -parecía algo desilusionado- ¿Y no te ha dicho cuándo va a volver?

Hawthorne sacudió suavemente la cabeza.

\- Vete a saber. Teniendo a Bam-Bam aquí aparcado, no creo que se aleje mucho, pero ya sabes cómo es. Hasta que no encuentre buen material no va a volver.

El Exo se llevó el pulgar y el índice al mentón, pensativo.

\- Hagamos una cosa -propuso- si me dices por dónde se ha ido, no le diré a Coronel sobre los nuggets.

La mujer frunció los labios en una mueca cansada.

\- Haces bien -volvió a hablar el Exo al ver que no iba a conseguir lo que quería- Se lo iba a decir igual...

Cruzó sus piernas para rotar sobre las puntas de sus pies rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia el Vex que aún descansaba sobre la mesa de trabajo.

\- ¡Eh colega!

La Guardiana pudo escuchar cómo Cayde se quejaba al sufrir una descarga eléctrica y ahogó una pequeña carcajada.

\- Nada oye, que no se acostumbra a que lo toquen. -suspiró.  
\- No es por echarte pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que les va a llevar a Ikora y Zavala darse cuenta de que te has escapado? -hizo una pausa- Espera, no me vuelvas a liar la del gallinero. Te juro que esta vez te saco yo a patadas.  
\- Hawthorne, deberías reflexionar sobre el hecho de que soy un increíble domador de animales.  
\- La última vez estuvimos sin huevos dos semanas. Anda, vete. Ya te aviso yo cuando vuelva.

Vio a través de la apertura de la puerta cómo Hawthorne empujaba a Cayde hacia la salida, pese a que este inclinara su peso hacia atrás ofreciendo resistencia.

\- Vale, ¡Pero sin falta! Los de la tienda de ramen han añadido unas especias a los dumplings que quiero que pruebe. Están que... -se besó las puntas de sus guantes como un chef.  
\- Que sí, Cayde, no te preocupes.

El Exo giró una última vez su rostro en dirección a la cocina y Valeria evitó el impulso de saltar a un lado como si le acabaran de lanzar una granada. En su lugar cerró los párpados con fuerza por el miedo a que la pequeña luminiscencia de sus ojos la delatara a través del mantel. Se mantuvo así unos segundos hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Después, un susurro:

\- No salgas hasta que te lo diga. Seguro que se queda espiando, o buscándote por la zona.

La Guardiana emitió un sonido nasal a modo de afirmación lo más bajo que pudo.

\- Ya puedes ponerte rápido al día... no puedo prometerte cuánto tiempo le mantendré alejado de aquí.

Valeria siguió en silencio mientras Hawthorne hacía tiempo volviendo a apoyarse sobre el borde del mármol de la cocina. Se mantuvo así unos segundos antes de mirar hacia la ventana que estaba instalada justo encima de la mesa donde se resguardaba ella.

\- ¡Cayde! -exclamó.

Pudo escuchar la voz del Exo desde el otro lado del cristal.

\- ¡Sí, sí, ya lo sé! Sólo quería asegurarme de que no me estabais preparando algún tipo de fiesta sorpresa.

Hawthorne se pellizcó el entrecejo y suspiró con una sonrisa al ver que por fin se volvían a quedar a solas.

\- A eso me refiero. Ya puedes salir. Será mejor que también cierres las cortinas.

La Guardiana hizo tal y como se le había indicado, después volvió a mirar a su antigua amiga.

\- Parece majo.

Ðum se materializó al sentir que había la suficiente intimidad para poder explorar la casa sin ser visto desde el exterior, no sin antes pedirle permiso a su compañera, que accedió a su deseo sin darle tanta importancia.

\- Oh, Cayde es majo, sí. Aunque a veces tiene muy mal tempo con los chistes.

Le sonrió amablemente al percibir que había un millón de preguntas detrás de aquella mirada curiosa e intensamente interesada.

\- Si quieres más respuestas, te recomiendo que le pidas a Bam-Bam una buena sesión de grabaciones. Siempre quisiste ser guardiana, así que estabas ordenándole continuamente que grabase esto o aquello porque te daba demasiado miedo olvidarte de todo.  
\- O de vosotros -completó Valeria.

Hawthorne asintió una sola vez.

\- Supongo que no se podía evitar. Habrás acabado impresionando al Grandullón con tu enorme cabezonería.

La Guardiana no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario, logrando digerir un poco la pequeña sensación de amargura que flotaba en el ambiente. Estaba claro que su amiga se alegraba de que por fin hubiera logrado su objetivo: convertirse en aquello que admiraba. Aún así, ninguna de las dos podía evitar sentirse triste por esa ajena sensación de lejanía que las mantenía distanciadas.  
Había estado muerta casi siete meses, un período bastante afortunado teniendo en cuentas las circunstancias. Podría haberse pasado siglos como un cadáver antes de que Ðum u otro espectro la hubiera encontrado. La Tierra podría haber sucumbido finalmente engullida por la Oscuridad y ni siquiera haber tenido una oportunidad para luchar por ella. Hawthorne, o cualquier otra de sus amistades podría haber muerto en combate antes de que ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad de haber retomado las cosas donde las había dejado.  
La francotiradora observó cómo los azules ojos de la Insomne daban vueltas a algo a la altura del suelo.

\- Quédate aquí hasta que estés lista -le dijo- Procuraré que puedas estar tranquila. Y no te preocupes, estaré por aquí. Habrá que disimular con el tema de la comida. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, avisa.

Valeria le miró con una sonrisa sincera, acercándose a ella.

\- Muchas gracias Hawthor... Sura -dudó en tocar uno de sus brazos. El contacto físico aún le era un poco ajeno.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua separándose de su apoyo y la envolvió en un abrazo. Ambas cerraron los ojos, dejando en el silencio antiguas historias por recordar, aquellas que aún vivían en la memoria de Hawthorne. La Insomne dejó que los brazos de ella se deslizasen por las palmas de sus manos antes de que su amiga la dejase a solas con su espectro, quien se despidió de ella con afecto.

\- Me alegra que se lo haya tomado bien -dijo Ðum con su óptico aún dirigido hacia la puerta.

Valeria hizo lo mismo.

\- Parecía estar mentalizada para esta situación. Aún así, siento que en el fondo está triste.

Sintió cómo su pecho latía con fuerza. Había un cariño habitando en su interior que la reconfortaba. Cuando estaba luchando contra la intemperie rogaba encontrar un hogar al que volver. Alguien que la recibiera. Se dio cuenta de lo muy necesitada de contacto físico que estaba en cuanto Hawthorne la había acogido entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo era el de alguien que estaba hecho para la compasión y el afecto, aunque a menudo se sintiera desubicada.  
Hizo un poco de memoria sobre todo aquello que había escuchado esa noche. Sobre su vida, las anécdotas de cuando era adolescente. Se acordó de Cayde y una sonrisa terminó de dibujarse en su cara. «Menudo payaso» pensaba, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra. Después de darle las buenas noches a Bam-Bam, caminó por la casa procurando no hacer ruido, buscando un baño donde asearse y un cuarto donde poder darse un merecido descanso. Sacudió las sábanas de su cama provocando una pequeña nube de polvo que la hizo toser, y decidió que muy a su pesar era mejor tomarse la molestia de poner unas nuevas.  
Un ruido llamó su atención al arrancar la funda del colchón. Se agachó rápidamente y estiró su brazo por debajo del guardaespaldas de éste buscando aquello que había rodado por el suelo. Su mano descubrió la carcasa vacía de un espectro. Era redondeada, azul, y con varios detalles grabados en color blanco y dorado. Tenían forma como de un gran copo, o algún tipo de estrella.  
Giró su rostro hacia su compañero, que miraba el objeto como si fuera algo inalcanzable. Sólo entonces Valeria se dio cuenta del verdadero estado en el que Ðum se encontraba. Él era tan solo una canica astillada comparado a lo que sostenía entre sus dedos. Tragó saliva, alternando su mirada entre el espectro y la carcasa.

\- Puedes... ¿Puedes meterte aquí? -señaló el vacío caparazón con uno de sus dedos.

La proyección en el óptico de su espectro parecía temblar con el dibujo de las ondulaciones del agua, como si este estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Ella intentó reconfortarle con una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

\- Es algo invernal, ¿No crees? El hielo y Auðumbla. Me parece bastante apropiado.

Se hizo la oscuridad dentro del pequeño piloto que la observaba. El peso de su pequeño cuerpo golpeó el suelo como si alguien hubiera dejado caer una pelota de golf sin ni siquiera haber tenido el cuidado de posarla con cariño. Rebotó un par de veces mientras Valeria se arrastraba por el suelo intentando atraparle, casi histérica. Escuchó la voz de su compañero, que provenía de su propia mano.

\- Estoy aquí, Valeria. -El tono de su voz era terso y calmado- Perdón por haberte asustado.

Dirigió su mirada rápidamente a la impoluta carcasa con un sudor frío empapando su frente. La luz del nuevo óptico brillaba reluciente y llena de vida. Era un azul mucho más alegre. 

\- ...¿Estás bien? -Aún tenía el susto en el cuerpo, y seguía preocupada pensando si la transición le había hecho daño.

Dejó que Ðum levitara por sí mismo mientras éste se ajustaba las piezas que abrazaban su núcleo. Fue como si de repente tuviera una cara. La miraba con un amor infinito, de esos que uno reconoce a simple vista. Vio cómo sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de alegría en el reflejo de su óptico mientras que él parpadeaba despacio, acercándose a su rostro. Posó los labios sobre una de sus piezas mientras le acogía entre sus manos, siempre en forma de cuna.

\- Hola, Ðum. -Le susurró.

Él simplemente permaneció en silencio, abrasado por la calidez del afecto que por primera vez un Guardián le estaba demostrando. Apagó la luz de su óptico mientras Valeria le acogía en el hueco que había entre el cuello y los mechones de su pelo. Se quedaron un rato así, sin separarse el uno del otro, sin moverse, como si se fueran a quedar eternamente inmortalizados en aquel íntimo retrato. La calma que les hizo sentir aquel momento provocó que la Insomne bostezara. Era noche profunda. Su espectro la invitó a terminar de acomodar la cama y le prometió un descanso de mejor calidad al ser esta la primera vez que dormiría en algo que no fuera un Vex o un lecho de piedras. Valeria no tardó apenas tres minutos en quedarse dormida, sintiendo cómo la Luz de su espectro la sostenía desde el interior de su pecho como si estuviera tendida en una nube.  
Las semanas transcurrieron con tranquilidad sobre la Villa. Valeria había permanecido en su casa casi como si alguien la hubiera raptado, trabajando con su Vex en la reproducción de su memoria. Había muchísimo contenido. «Suerte que me he muerto joven» era una de las cosas que había pensado en numerosas ocasiones y que en otras le había comentado a Hawthorne, una de sus pocas visitas. Su presencia en el domicilio se había mantenido en secreto lo máximo posible a petición de la Guardiana, quien, cuanto más documentos veía, menos formas encontraba de poder comunicar a Cayde sobre su situación. Había una relación de cariño mutuo entre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos había tenido nunca el carácter o las agallas para decírselo al otro. Él siempre la había animado para ser mejor soldado con la esperanza de poder dejar de preocuparse por ella, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que jamás sería capaz de arrancarse su instinto paternal. Siempre que Asher se ponía en contacto con él por algún problema de salud de la pequeña, Cayde huía de la Tierra para ir a asegurarse de que ésta se recuperase.  
Pese a que sus encuentros habían sido escasos comparados con el tiempo vivido con Asher, Valeria consideraba a Cayde uno de sus padres. El divertido, para ser más precisos. En más de una ocasión le había estado a punto de provocar un aneurisma al Insomne, ya que cada vez que se juntaban, tenía que ejercer de tutor de ambos.  
Ese día estaba empaquetando sus cosas. El interior de su casa había mejorado considerablemente de aspecto, pero para ella ahora se veía terriblemente vacía. Se había desecho de una gran cantidad de lo que ya había catalogado como «chatarra inútil», y sólo permanecía lo esencial para el mantenimiento de Bam-Bam. Valeria sabía que debía aceptar unas responsabilidades como Guardiana, y su hastiada arpía no podía volver a acompañarla. La decisión que había tomado era dejarla al cuidado y vigilancia de Hawthorne. Serviría como vigía, y en el peor de los escenarios, como torreta.  
Había un pequeño temor en algunos de los civiles que aún no se habían trasladado a la Última Ciudad después de la Guerra Roja, ya que el Vex nunca se había separado durante mucho tiempo ni muy lejos de la muchacha. La principal preocupación era que intentase ir en su búsqueda y considerase a cualquier persona cercana una amenaza, o que simplemente tuviera un fallo catastrófico y Valeria no estuviera cerca para solventarlo. Hawthorne se había encargado de acallar las habladurías, dejando constancia de que Bam-Bam jamás le había hecho daño alguno a nadie que no tuviera intenciones verdaderamente hostiles. Jamás había atacado sin motivo, y jamás había matado a nadie incluso cuando varios Guardianes habían amenazado directamente a Valeria. Le había enseñado bien a leer la naturaleza humana, hecho que a muchos les ponía los pelos de punta.  
Los rumores de que Valeria había vuelto definitivamente no tardaron en llegar a la Torre. Llevaba varios días tirando trastos fuera de su casa y su peculiar aspecto albino la convertía en una persona fácilmente reconocible. Aún no se había puesto en contacto con ninguna de sus viejas amistades, pero sí que había intercambiado algunos mensajes con Cayde usando a Hawthorne como paloma mensajera. La mayoría habían sido excusas para no afrontarle. Aún tenía demasiado miedo de que no viera a la persona que había sido. Que no la reconociera. No dar la talla. Había atesorado con tanto cariño los recuerdos de los que se había impregnado de nuevo, que su mayor temor era perder la vida que poco a poco estaba intentando reconstruir. Era muy consciente de que era una privilegiada, ya que la inmensa mayoría de los Guardianes vuelven a la vida sin nada, completamente solos en un universo en ruinas.  
Decidió hacer una pausa y sentarse ya que llevaba trabajando varias horas sin descanso. Lo más cercano a ella era su mugriento y destrozado sofá, que por algún desconocido motivo seguía resultando ser bastante cómodo. Estiró todas sus extremidades a la vez pudiendo escuchar cómo sus tripas se retorcían, exigiendo que se tomara por fin la molestia de ingerir algo. Su espectro le llamó la atención, siempre preocupado por ella. Los días anteriores se había alimentado de lo que quedaba en su despensa para no desperdiciar la comida, por lo que no había nada en la casa que pudiera llevarse a la boca. Aún no sabía dónde se mudaría dentro de la Última Ciudad o de la Torre, pero sí sabía que su próxima parada sería cualquier lugar donde pedirse algo de comer.  
En el exterior, una figura peculiar se dirigía a aquella casa. Los Guardianes y civiles circundantes se giraban atónitos ante la visión de un Exo equipado con lo que pretendía ser una armadura hecha de cartón, pintada torpemente con ceras en colores blanco, negro y naranja. Su cabeza permanecía girada con más trozos de cartulina pegados de forma poco precisa con cinta adhesiva, haciendo que se tropezara cada vez que sus pies se encontraban con algún rodamiento del camino.  
Hawthorne se acercó a él de brazos cruzados.

\- Cayde, ¿Puedo saber qué haces?

Él no se detuvo, pero respondió ante su propio nombre sacando pecho y separando los brazos de su cuerpo en pose heroica.

\- ¿Cayde? Hawthorne, ¡Me halagas! Aunque he de decir que me preocupa que una francotiradora como tú empiece a tener problemas de visión. -utilizó una voz profunda para intentar ocultar la suya propia.

Caminó a su lado buscando sus ópticos, con una ceja alzada y expresión escéptica.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ahora eres Shaxx?

Él miró hacia el cielo para seguir con la pantomima, como si el dejar de verla anulase completamente el hecho de era obvio que le habían descubierto.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡He venido para... organizar unos juegos de Crisol! ¡Con algunos cambios, claro!

Ella sacudió la cabeza y después sonrió satisfecha al ver cómo se volvía a tropezar con otra piedra.

Valeria era completamente ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo fuera. Estaba tan centrada en buscar un lugar al que ir a comer que no escuchó cómo se estaba montando una paródica obra de teatro en el exterior. Paseaba lentamente por la estancia mientras seguía deslizando sus dedos por la pantalla holográfica, murmurando para sí. Una sombra se proyectó a través de la puerta de su casa, que llevaba todo el día abierta de par en par para agilizar la limpieza. Por un momento se hizo la penumbra sobre ella. Cayde la chistó varias veces, sin lograr llamar su atención.

\- Pst. Oye. ¿Oye? ¡Valeria! -acabó susurrando.

Ella se giró al escuchar su nombre. Por un momento afiló sus ojos para enfocar mejor, ya que era mediodía y la luz del sol era tan potente que a cualquiera le resultaba difícil mirar directamente al exterior. Distinguió la deforme silueta de Shaxx.

\- Esp... ¿Qué estoy mir-?

No le resultó muy difícil reconocer a su padre. Toda la inseguridad y el miedo que había germinado en ella durante las últimas semanas la golpeó como un tren y la dejó completamente desorientada. Por un momento se quedó paralizada y totalmente en blanco, como un animal que ve cómo un coche se aproxima a él con las largas puestas, sin saber cómo actuar ante la dantesca aparición que permanecía de pie ante ella. El cuerno de la frente de Cayde sustituía la ornamenta que aún permanecía en el casco original de Shaxx. El muñón del otro lado, ahora de cartón, colgaba de un fino hilo de cinta aislante y se balanceaba al mínimo movimiento del Hunter. Las cajas que formaban la armadura eran más bien una montaña destartalada.

\- ...Shaxx... -logró decir- Te veo algo distinto...¿Te has hecho algo...en el pelo?

Cayde cogió aliento al escuchar después de tanto tiempo la voz de Valeria. Tosió un par de veces al intentar responderla.

\- ¡Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta! -se llevó una de sus manos al trozo de cartón que colgaba de su cogote, haciendo que éste por fin cayera. Balbuceó un poco por su propia torpeza e intentó recobrar la compostura.- ¡Me gusta arreglarme para  
situaciones como esta!  
Ella rió, haciendo desaparecer el dispositivo que tenía entre las manos. Pese a los nervios, el hecho de poder hablar con él por fin la hacía sentirse del todo como en casa. El Exo giró finalmente su rostro para mirarla, frotándose el cuello debido al cansancio que le había producido forzar durante tanto tiempo la postura. Estaba a salvo, completamente ilesa, a diferencia de lo que había sufrido su arpía. Tardó un segundo antes de volver a gesticular, mostrando sus palmas con los brazos doblados en ángulo recto a ambos lados del cuerpo.  
Era algo que hacía inconscientemente cada vez que la veía, desde que era pequeña. Cuando Valeria era niña siempre iba corriendo a abrazarle, pero a medida que crecía y ésta intentaba impresionarle para demostrarle su valía, los abrazos se habían ido distanciando cada vez más y más, hasta transformarse en un recuerdo del pasado. Era algo que echaba de menos, muchísimo, pero como siempre, se negaba a reconocer.  
Había abrazado su faceta paternal como un incentivo para ser el mejor hombre que pudiera, y le había puesto a su arma el nombre del hijo que creía haber tenido un día. Sabía perfectamente que nunca podría confirmar si Ace alguna vez había existido, o si este fue originalmente un producto fabricado por su obsesionada mente.  
El día en el que se encontró a Valeria, una cruel espina se había clavado en lo más profundo de su cabeza y emponzoñaba cada minuto de su existencia. Aún siendo un Guardián, aún habiendo presenciado horrores más allá de lo que cualquier persona convencional pudiera llegar a imaginar, no conocía mayor terror que el que sentía cada vez que pensaba en que podía perderla. Ser padre e inmortal era el peor de los castigos.  
Valeria titubeó una sola vez mientras que Cayde sonreía y separaba sus mandíbulas para decir algo. La dorada luz emergió de su garganta, pero antes siquiera de poder articular palabra su hija se había abalanzado sobre él. El silencio de la estancia se vio roto del mismo modo que las piezas de cartón que ahora caían sobre el suelo, destrozadas a causa de la fuerza que la Insomne empleaba para rodearle con sus brazos.  
El contacto le encontró totalmente por sorpresa y tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos con ella para lograr recuperar el equilibrio. Se quedó mirando al infinito sin ver nada, por un momento congelado en el tiempo. Sus manos se movieron solas correspondiendo al abrazo.

\- Perdón por irme así -la voz de Valeria logró hacerle reaccionar. Estaba quebrada.

Él tardó un poco en responder. Logró separarla de su pecho.

\- Ey, a veces uno tiene que... bueno, hacer lo que debe hacer. -le acabó diciendo, mientras la sujetaba por los hombros- Pero ya te digo si deberías pedir perdón, sabes que necesito a alguien que entienda mis chistes.

Valeria sonrió ampliamente, dejando que él la zarandease con suavidad antes de soltarla.

\- ¡Pero hey! Has vuelto de una pieza, buen trabajo.

El ruidoso estómago de la Insomne protestó de nuevo. Ella se llevó una mano al abdomen, avergonzada, y se quejó en voz alta. Cayde ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Va siendo hora de comerse esos dumplings.  
\- ¿Ahora? P-pero Cayde, mis cosas...

Su padre ya estaba alejándose caminando de espaldas hacia su nave, aparcada metros más lejos. Dio unas palmadas animándola a seguirle para meterle más prisa, sin más remedio para la Guardiana que posponer su mudanza. Aún se aferraba a sus objetos materiales como excusa para evitar abandonar a Bam-Bam y enfrentarse a todo aquello que había visto a través de una pantalla. Suspiró despidiéndose del Vex con una mano mientras éste la imitaba emitiendo un melódico aunque triste silbido y después corrió para alcanzar a Cayde, que amenazaba con irse sin ella. Antes de que la nave despegase Hawthorne se asomó a la terraza de su mirador asintiendo con la cabeza a Valeria, que la miraba desde de la cabina, para transmitirle su confianza.  
Jugaba nerviosa con las manos, sintiendo a la vez la emoción de su espectro saltando en su interior como una goma elástica. Casi había olvidado la paciencia que había tenido con ella, y de cuántas ganas tenía de ver por fin de cerca al Viajero. Posó las yemas de sus dedos sobre su propio pecho como si de este modo pudiera acariciarle, mientras intentaba mentalizarse de debía parecer lo más natural posible para no levantar sospechas. La nave se movió muy rápido, y en apenas unos minutos estaban anunciando a los hangares de la Torre sobre su llegada.  
La visión la dejó anonadada, y no pudo evitar apoyarse contra el cristal con sus propias manos, acercando el rostro a cristal todo lo posible. Cayde la observaba de reojo, sonriendo levemente, pues conocía de sobra esa expresión. Siempre que la llevaba a la Torre hacía lo mismo, aunque había un brillo en sus ojos que era distinto, especialmente intenso, casi como si fuera la primera vez.

\- Echabas de menos las vistas, ¿Eh?

Ella se recompuso nerviosa al darse cuenta de su desliz. Ver tan de cerca al Viajero era como enfrentarse a un gigante. Pese a que el sol estaba en su cenit, la Ciudad permanecía en la penumbra debido a su titánica silueta. El aire allí parecía incluso más puro, y había una especie de vibración en el aire. Por un instante dudó a si se debía a su alcance o al increíble autocontrol que Ðum estaba intentando mantener.

\- Sí, es sólo que... es bueno poder volver.

Cayde asintió una vez, volviendo a mirar a las inmensas murallas que se alzaban sobre el suelo.

\- ...¿Te has ido muy lejos? -el tono de su voz se volvió un poco más serio.

No era alguien a quien le gustase meterse demasiado en los asuntos de los demás, especialmente si estos eran personales, del mismo modo que no le gustaba que nadie se metiera en los suyos. Casi siempre trabajaba solo porque era lo más sencillo, no dar explicaciones, ni perder a nadie querido bajo su mando. Había algo que durante los últimos meses le había perturbado. Cuanto más días pasaban, más meses se sumaban al calendario, más se acercaba la cifra al número siete. Todos los días se preguntaba dónde estaba. Casi le dio un escalofrío al recordarlo.

\- No he salido del planeta -le respondió ella. Odiaba mentir, especialmente odiaba mentirle a él- Digamos que he hecho un peregrinaje.

Su padre volvió a girarse hacia ella, sin evitar dejar ver que había aún curiosidad que se transmitía incluso a través de sus ópticos.

\- No tengo mucho que contar -rió algo incómoda- Simplemente me acojoné y bueno. Huí. -Bajó la mirada- Me metí en un tiroteo, Bam-Bam se puso en medio y aquí estoy. De vuelta.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que el Exo reflexionó un poco.

\- Nunca me ha terminado de hacer gracia lo del Vex -dijo- Pero he de serte sincero, siempre se ha portado bastante bien contigo, sigo sin saber cómo lo has hecho.

Ella volvió a mirarle, sonriendo un poco.

\- Supongo que tiré de los cables adecuados. Podría hacerlo contigo.

Cayde levantó sus manos para defenderse mientras exclamaba, después puso sus manos en forma de pistola mientras la apuntaba.

\- ¡Que no se te ocurra! Soy de edición coleccionista. 

Ambos rieron dándose codazos el uno al otro, al mismo tiempo que la nave entraba en el hangar y aterrizaba. A la salida vieron a una muchacha rubia y de pelo corto arreglando un par de máquinas, la cual los saludó de pasada de forma amistosa y alegre, especialmente aliviada cuando supo que el Vex no venía con Valeria. Holliday era una mujer vivaracha, siempre dispuesta a echar una mano cuando hiciera falta. Era valiente, pero no estaba acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de «maquinaria maligna» tan de cerca. A pesar de eso, sabía cuánto le importaba a Cayde aquella Insomne, por lo que jamás la juzgó personalmente. Era de aquellas personas que siempre la había tratado adecuadamente.  
El intenso tráfico de gente hizo que la Hunter se sintiera increíblemente pequeña. No podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor, a todo el gentío, a tal cantidad de Guardianes armados hasta los dientes que se movían de un lado a otro sin parar. Había visto de sobra las imágenes de aquel lugar, pero verlo en persona no era la mitad de impresionante. Tenía una electricidad en el cuerpo que le estaba pidiendo a gritos echar a correr para explorar por sí misma.

\- Me sorprende que no te hayas puesto a esprintar ya -le dijo Cayde, que no dejaba de vigilarla, extrañado por lo calmada que parecía.  
\- Es por educación -respondió ella- Hay que respetar a la tercera edad.

El Exo pegó un bote, sintiéndose insultado. Se puso una mano en el pecho en tono dramático.

\- Oh, me han clavado puñales que me han dolido menos. Espera, voy a tirarme por ahí -señaló una de las vallas de seguridad que delimitaban la zona y que dejaban ver a lo lejos la cordillera que no hacía tanto tiempo Valeria había tenido que atravesar- Ahora vuelvo.

Ella tiró de su capa antes de que él pudiera girarse del todo y siguió caminando, arrastrándole para proseguir con la marcha. Cayde rió con algo de maldad.  
Durante el corto trayecto se cruzaron con algunos Guardianes que los observaban con curiosidad al no ver a la desaparecida Insomne acompañada de su bomba de relojería personal. Valeria pudo reconocer a Zavala, que clavaba sus ojos en el Exo con desaprobación al haberse éste escaqueado de sus obligaciones de nuevo. Cayde le saludó disparando varios tiros imaginarios, cosa que terminó por frustrar al Titán, que sacudió la cabeza para después posar sus ojos en su acompañante.  
Ella le observó bien. Era un hombre alto, Insomne, como ella, y de rasgos marcados. No había un pelo habitando en su cabeza, y sus ojos azules transmitían casi tanta seriedad como su rostro. Vestía con una robusta armadura, típica de los de su clase. Parecía buscar también a Bam-Bam con la mirada, visiblemente tenso. Ella negó con la cabeza en la distancia, cosa que pareció lograr tranquilizarle un poco. Asintió con gesto aprobatorio y consiguió sonreír unos milímetros. Valeria achinó tanto sus ojos para comprobarlo que casi se queda ciega.  
Un zumbido llamó su anterior. Era Ðum. Estaba vibrando con tanta fuerza al ver al Viajero tan de cerca que Valeria sentía que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a generar electricidad estática. Se volvió a poner una mano en el pecho, simulando que simplemente se lo rascaba para intentar tranquilizarle y transmitirle que estaba tan emocionada como él. De no ser por el enorme tamaño del artificial astro, parecía que casi podía tocarse con las manos estirando un poco el brazo.  
Bajaron las escaleras hacia el mercado. El característico y añorado aroma a ramen hizo que Cayde trotara suavemente, ya que era su restaurante favorito. Llevaba esperando con muchas ganas poder volver con ella, especialmente desde que supo que había vuelto a la Villa. Estaba emocionado, sin embargo, el olor no era algo transmitible en una grabación, y Valeria miraba a su alrededor con disimulo sin darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ikora, que revisaba de pie unos documentos pocos metros más lejos.  
Era una mujer alta, de tez oscura y cabeza rapada. Tenía una mirada que mostraba una astucia felina, y su porte indicaba que no podías pasarte de listo con ella. Era la otra Vanguardia. Una Warlock, presumiblemente la más fuerte de todos. Su poder destructivo era tal que ella sola se había enfrentado a naves cabal durante la Guerra Roja. Cuando todo estaba perdido, su cólera había hecho llover cadáveres y escombros del cielo envuelto en llamas.  
Valeria frenó en seco. Pese a que sus pequeñas capacidades de Insomne nunca habían indicado que ella fuera ser capaz de utilizar algún hechizo, veía a Ikora como otro modelo a seguir. La admiraba muchísimo. El hecho de que fuera amiga de Cayde tampoco le permitía verla de forma imparcial. Siempre había sido la vara del buen juicio, aquella que compensaba la poca sensibilidad de Asher y la impulsividad de Cayde. Era estricta, pero humana. No perdía la oportunidad de ponerle a alguien los pies en la tierra.  
La mujer sonrió con amabilidad, algo que a la Hunter siempre le había hecho sentir un impulso de corresponder con un saludo militar. Leyó en sus ojos que realmente se alegraba de verla.  
Cayde saludó con un ademán a su compañera y después llamó la atención de Valeria dándole un pequeño toque en un hombro.

\- Venga, siéntate.

Ella se giró y obedeció tirando suavemente de uno de los taburetes para permanecer cerca de la barra.

\- No me he traído la cartera.

El Exo chasqueó los dedos.

\- A esta invito yo.


	6. Kate y Otto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Como nota, "Kate" se pronuncia como [Quéiti], ya que si no suena demasiado como Cayde! :) Disfrutad del capi

El sonido de las puntas de los dedos de Cayde bailando rítmicamente sobre la barra mientras este se movía ligeramente sobre el taburete la hacía sonreír. Tenía el rostro apoyado sobre una mano, con el codo sobre la húmeda superficie que había sido limpiada hacía tan solo unos segundos por uno de los trabajadores del local. Se distrajo con las decoraciones del establecimiento mientras Cayde tarareaba.

\- Bueno -otra empleada se giró por fin para mirarles.- Anda, Valeria, hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí, ¿Qué tal has estado?

La Guardiana le sonrió con amabilidad.

\- Por ahí, dando vueltas.  
\- ¿Y tu Vex?

Separó la mano de su rostro para dejar caer suavemente el brazo sobre la barra.

\- Ha sufrido bastantes daños intentando protegerme -suspiró- No creo que pueda volver a moverse.

La camarera pareció sorprenderse, entre preocupada e intrigada.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Otro de los camareros del establecimiento les sirvió dos vasos de agua mientras esperaban a que les pasaran la carta. Cayde bebió en silencio, mirando al frente sin intervenir, pero escuchando con atención.  
Valeria buscó una forma sencilla de decirlo, rascándose un poco la cabeza.

\- Perdió mucha radiolaria y... bueno, no puedo mezclarla con las muestras que tengo en casa. No concuerdan.

La mujer que la estaba atendiendo frunció el ceño, extrañada, y se puso el trapo con el que se estaba secando las manos sobre el hombro, para después inclinarse sobre la barra.

\- Creía que todos los Vex usaban el mismo... ¿Combustible? ¿Es un combustible?

La Insomne asintió un par de veces.

\- Sí, aún hay algo de material biológico en la radiolaria, aunque es muy, muy poco. Casi nada. Para que me entiendas, es como el líquido de una pila, y la carga que tiene la de Bam-Bam no coincide con todas las muestras que he encontrado por mi casa... por el taller -le explicó.- Hay varias... «familias» de Vex, dependiendo de su procedencia. Algunos son del pasado, otros del futuro... pero también hay distintos «servidores», organizados por distintas mentes. No sé a cuál pertenece Bam-Bam. Es una arpía muy concreta.

\- No hace falta que me lo jures -le respondió la camarera, arqueando las cejas- Jamás había visto una tan de cerca, pero... -encogió los hombros- Creo que es la primera vez que alguien logra usar un Vex en su beneficio. -Sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta   
de que les estaba haciendo esperar- Bueno, ¿Qué vais a tomar? ¿Lo de siempre?

Cayde levantó su vaso, separando el índice del cristal para señalarla, con gesto afirmativo.

\- Ahí le has dado. Añade una ración de dumplings grande para compartir.

La mujer volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

\- ¿Cuánto picante?

El Exo le respondió alzando las cejas y guiñándole un ojo.

\- Vale -respondió ella- Meteré el bote directamente en la olla. ¿Valeria?

La Guardiana cortocircuitó unos instantes y golpeó con suavidad el mostrador con las uñas varias veces. Se lo pensó unos instantes, no recordaba los sabores ni la intensidad del picante, ni tampoco qué grado de tolerancia había desarrollado a este en su última vida. Estaba preocupada porque se hubiera reducido con su reseteo. Sacudió la mano para restarle importancia intentando disimular.

\- Lo de siempre, también.

Cayde rió con suavidad asintiendo una vez.

\- Me alegra que no te hayas vuelto una cobarde.

La Insomne frunció los labios hacia adentro y los apretó entre los dientes, arrepintiéndose automáticamente de su decisión.

\- Bueno... -sonrió y bebió un largo trago de su vaso, como preparándose para la sesión de picante que le esperaba- No se hace una tortilla sin romper un par de huevos.

Su padre volvió a sentir con gesto orgulloso mientras pegaba unas rápidas palmadas sobre la barra, para después girarse hacia ella apoyándose con un codo sobre la templada superficie.

\- ¿Y qué planes tienes ahora? -le preguntó- ¿Vas a irte por ahí a buscar más leche Vex?

Ella se tocó el mentón con la punta de un índice varias veces con gesto pensativo.

\- Es posible... la verdad es que no lo sé, tengo un par de cosas que solucionar aquí.

No dejaba de pensar en la manera en la que podría decirle sobre lo que le había ocurrido en realidad. Durante el viaje de camino había pensado que lo mejor era esperar un poco, para dejar que Cayde se fuera haciendo a la idea de que había muerto casi completamente sola y traicionada por sus propios compañeros. Aún seguía temiendo que se culpabilizara. Que se castigase por ello.  
Observó cómo él permanecía en silencio, como dudando en insistir o dejar que se explicara.

\- ¿Has hablado con Asher? -terminó preguntando.- Puede que sepa algo de lo de Bam-Bam.

Se quedó callada un segundo, bajando su mirada de nuevo a su vaso y jugando con él, algo avergonzada.

\- Aún... no hemos hablado. 

El Exo hizo parpadear sus ópticos un par de veces.

\- ¿Nada de nada? Joé, sí que estabas cabreada con él.

Valeria no había observado nada en sus grabaciones que indicara tal cosa, por lo que las palabras de Cayde la hicieron dudar unos segundos. Puede que hubiera tenido algún tipo de encontronazo con Asher y eso hubiera sido el principal motivo que hubiera causado su huida de aquel planeta. Era la explicación más lógica, pero Bam-Bam a veces acostumbraba a grabar por su cuenta y no había almacenado ningún tipo de prueba.

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo al respecto? -le preguntó, intentando indagar sobre el asunto.  
\- ¿A mí? Qué va, no hablamos nada. Sólo me llamaba cuando te pasaba algo y se frustraba lo suficiente como para pedirme consejo, sin solicitármelo directamente, claro -parecía algo molesto, pero se rehusó a mencionar los verdaderos motivos.

Pese a que Cayde intentara huir de sus sentimientos, siempre le había molestado sentirse desplazado por Asher en aquel asunto. En cierto modo, llevándole a Valeria había tratado de hacerle un favor, pero en realidad intentaba hacerse un favor a sí mismo. Se sentía horrible por ello.

\- Escucha, Valeria -dijo tras unos segundos, jugando con su vaso, absorto en sus pensamientos- No te culpo por haberte ido de Ío. Tampoco quiero que te culpes. Sé perfectamente cómo es Asher. Todos lo sabemos.

Volvió a mirarla con gesto tranquilizador, llevando su mano derecha a uno de sus hombros.

\- Y te tengo preparada una sorpresa, por cierto.

La Guardiana arqueó las cejas, ya que aquellas palabras habían logrado captar su interés.

\- ¿Una sorpresa? -preguntó, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza- ¿Me vas a dar a Coronel?

Él carcajeó una sola vez.

\- Más quisieras.

Ambos rieron, acercándose los boles de ramen que les acababan de servir.  
Comieron con tranquilidad, haciendo algún que otro chascarrillo, recordando viejas anécdotas de cuando ella era más pequeña. Más de una vez había causado algún que otro revuelo, tanto en la Torre como en la Ciudad. Al principio a Cayde, como al resto, le preocupaba la presencia de Bam-Bam en la última ciudad Humana, pero había sido el primero en darse cuenta de que aquella niña había logrado hacer entender a un Vex sobre lo que era correcto y lo que no. Antes que cualquier otro Guardián. Era algo que le hacía creer que, si algún día Valeria conseguía bañarse de Luz, sería capaz de lograr grandes cosas. Puede que incluso una alianza con los Vex. Pese a que sus aspiraciones no terminaban de hacerle gracia, ya que sabía mucho mejor que nadie que los Guardianes están destinados a perder cosas muy preciadas, siempre la había apoyado con sus sueños. Creía que era natural que quisiera luchar por el Viajero, ser una de ellos. No sería él quien le dijese de lo que era capaz y de lo que no.  
También hablaron sobre algunas de las aventuras de Cayde. Le encantaba lucirse y presumir de sus habilidades, pero sobre todo le gustaba hacer reír a la gente. Una de las anécdotas favoritas de Valeria era la historia de cómo fue para él despertar como Guardián. Totalmente solo, perdido y con su espectro. La situación le sobrepasó tanto que le hizo pegarle una bofetada a Sundance, y en un ataque de pánico echó a correr en plena noche y se cayó por un precipicio. Su primera vida como inmortal duró tan solo un par de minutos.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Sundance? -le terminó preguntando, mirando a su alrededor.- Aún no la he visto.

Era bastante común que el espectro de Cayde se pasease por la Torre y la Ciudad. Al igual que su Guardián, era independiente y presumida.  
El Exo simplemente encogió los hombros con las palmas hacia arriba, completamente despreocupado y ajeno a la ubicación de su compañera.  
Valeria se llevó a la boca otro de los dumplings. Masticando y tapándose a la boca volvió a hablarle.

\- Bueno -tragó parte de la comida- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo has estado?

Cayde sorbió un gran bocado de fideos de forma ruidosa.

\- Oh, pues, bien. Ahora comando una flota de tanques que harían caerse de espaldas a... Garr- ¿Gary?. -sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia.

Su hija le miraba sonriente.

\- ...¿Ghaul?

Él la señaló.

\- Eso.

La Insomne asintió despacio, siendo consciente de las disparatadas mentiras que le contaba su padre. Decidió seguirle el juego.

\- Ya veo... -removió su plato de ramen con los palillos- O sea que tuviste la oportunidad de ir a buscarme y no la aprovechaste.

Le miró haciendo un falso puchero.  
Cualquiera que conociese a Cayde sabía que el Vanguardia no perdía una oportunidad para hacer explotar algo, o subirse a cualquier tipo de maquinaria de alto poder destructivo. La agarró por los hombros con fuerza, colgándose ligeramente de ella.

\- ¡¡Es mentira!! ¡¡Es mentira!! ¡¡Te lo prometo!! ¡¡Se lo pedí a Ikora, pero me amenazó!! Me tienen castigado sin juguetes nuevos desde que nos hicimos con la armería de Zahn.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante, entre sus propios hombros, para fingir un sollozo. Esto hizo que su hija se riera y sostuviera su metálico rostro entre sus pálidas manos, dándole un par de toques en las mejillas a modo de consuelo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. No te preocupes. Fue lo mejor.

Cayde volvió a mirarla con sus ópticos entrecerrados de modo juicioso.

\- ¿Tú de parte de quién estás?

Volvió a reír, soltando su cara con una muy suave bofetada.

\- También he dejado el juego, Zavala me pidió un autógrafo... sabes que en el fondo siempre ha sido un gran admirador mío. -susurró, guiñándole un ojo- Y le gané a Lord Shaxx en el Crisol.

Valeria carcajeó una vez más.  
Tardaron solo unos pocos minutos más en terminar de comer. Cayde pegó un par de palmadas sobre la barra mientras pedía que se lo apuntaran a su cuenta. Después se dio unos pequeños golpes en el pecho eructando de forma ruidosa, a la vez que una fuerte luz amarilla iluminaba toda su cavidad bucal. Valeria se echó atrás por miedo a que emitiera una llamarada, mientras el Exo se disculpaba abanicando el aire delante de él. Puso los brazos en jarra alejándose con ella del local.

\- ¿Sabes ya si te vas a mudar por aquí?

Ella pretendió disimular.

\- Sí... algo tengo buscado -mintió.

Sus palabras le dejaron pensativo, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna mientras daba un par de golpes en el suelo con la punta de su otro pie.

\- Pues vas a tener que cancelar la reserva que hayas hecho. Porque me da igual.

Valeria se giró hacia él, completamente confusa a causa de aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Sabes esa sorpresa de la que te hablé? -giró su rostro hacia ella, arqueando una de sus cejas, con una sonrisa picaresca.

La Guardiana asintió despacio, ojiplática. Su padre estiró un brazo hacia el frente, señalando con la palma hacia arriba la parte superior de la fachada del local donde acababan de comer. Siguió con su mirada la dirección hacia donde Cayde extendía su brazo, después a él. Repitió un par de veces.

\- ¿Qué... me estás diciendo, Cayde? -un remolino se formó en su estómago a causa de los nervios. Esto le hizo eructar a ella también. Se tapó la boca con un puño.

Por un momento al Exo se le congeló el aliento.

\- Ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos de que a la gente le moleste el Vex.

Valeria pestañeó varias veces echando hacia adelante la cabeza. El Vanguardia empezaba a ponerse nervioso, preocupado de que después de tantos años rechazara estar cerca de él. Haberse precipitado.

\- M-- Cayde. ¿Me has comprado una casa? -no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

Su padre mostró las palmas para pararla.

\- ¡Wo, wo, wo! No tengo tanto lumen. Sólo he puesto la entrada. Tendrás que buscarte un trabajo, no te pienso mantener.

Sus palabras sonaban duras, pero debido a la relación de complicidad que había entre ambos, se entendía que, aunque lo dijera en serio, lo había hecho también para quitarle hierro al asunto. Cayde respetaba la independencia de los demás y era la última persona que le pondría grilletes a cualquiera que no se lo mereciera.  
Durante unos segundos la Insomne creyó que iba a vomitar la comida de la que acababa de disfrutar. Se puso una mano en la frente sufriendo algunos temblores y sudores fríos.

\- Pero... -«Pero papá», pensó- Est-... No pued... Es demasiado, ¿No te buscarás un lío por esto?

Cayde sonrió algo más tranquilo, entendiendo que su hija tan solo se estaba preocupando por él, que quería ser honrada.

\- No más de los que me buscaría yendo a hacerte visitas a la Villa. -le respondió- Te recuerdo que aquí también pueden vivir algunos civiles, y tú has salvado a muchos con tu última misión. Y si tenemos que investigar algo sobre los Vex, es mucho más fácil hablar contigo que con Asher. -Se encogió de hombros.

Valeria se quedó mirando al frente con los ojos vacíos durante unos instantes, disociando. El Exo chasqueó los dedos delante de su rostro al ver que tardaba en volver a responder en sí misma.

\- ¿Bueno? ¿Qué me dices? Ah -se dio cuenta de algo- Ya puedes ir buscándote también un gimnasio y comer sano, porque con el olor a ramen todo el día te vas a poner como el Viajero.  
\- Me parece que no tengo elección -suspiró la Guardiana, rendida y sonriente, dejando caer los hombros.- Tendré que traer mis cosas.  
\- Haré que te las acerquen -dijo Cayde, dejándose llevar un poco por la emoción.

Valeria le detuvo con una mano.

\- No... aún no me he podido despedir bien de Bam-Bam. Alguien no me dejó tiempo -frunció el ceño, mirándole de forma inquisitiva.

Su padre asintió varias veces, sin poder dejar de sonreír, e hizo un gesto inocente encogiendo los hombros y abriendo los brazos hacia los lados.  
Sentía que posiblemente era el mejor momento para anunciarle en qué se había convertido. En que ya no tendría que preocuparse de su fragilidad mortal, y en que ahora por fin podían caminar en la misma dirección. Compartir más experiencias. Pelear en las mismas batallas. Abrió su boca para decírselo, pero algo la detuvo.

\- Apenas puedo salir de aquí -dijo Cayde, algo más serio, sin dejar de mirar a las ventanas de la que ahora era la casa de su hija- Estos meses... te lo reconozco, he estado muy preocupado. Por ti. Como no quisiste decir dónde te habías ido, no sabía dónde ir   
a buscarte si alguna vez me necesitabas.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Valeria sintió cómo su corazón se encogía por la angustia. Él no se movió.

\- Aquí estarás más a salvo. Y siempre podré venir a verte cuando tenga un ratillo.

Se dio cuenta de lo posesivo que estaba sonando y se giró hacia la Insomne, algo sobresaltado.

\- Claro que puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. Supuse que preferirías quedarte por aquí que en la parte baja de la Ciudad.

En aquel momento pudo ver que las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Valeria, que se mordía los labios fruncidos con fuerza. Titubeó sin saber qué hacer. Ella respondió por él, abrazándole, hundiendo su rostro contra uno de los laterales de su capucha.

\- Eres idiota -le susurró, riéndose- Claro que me quedaré por aquí. 

El Exo sonrió dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y separándola, sin dejar de sentirse a la vez reconfortado e incómodo cada vez que mantenían ese tipo de contacto físico.  
La casa era más bien un estudio. No era muy grande, pero era más que suficiente. Todo el lateral de la vivienda estaba poblado por ventanas para aprovechar la luz solar al máximo, y la cocina tan solo ocupaba un pequeño espacio en una esquina. Ni siquiera había separación entre el cuarto y la sala de estar. Todo estaba unificado. La única excepción era el baño que estaba situado justo después de la entrada. Había una pequeña diferencia de altura lo suficientemente ancha para tirar un colchón al lado de las ventanas.  
Al estar aún completamente vacía, daba la sensación de ser mucho más grande que el antiguo taller de Valeria, por lo que ésta se sorprendió gratamente y empezó a dar vueltas por la estancia, describiendo en voz alta dónde pondría cada una de sus cosas. Cayde esperó de brazos cruzados, apoyándose con uno de sus hombros al lado de la puerta. Le invadía una sensación grata al verla tan emocionada, y rió ligeramente cuando su hija empezó a llenar los cristales con las huellas de sus manos para observar bien el exterior.

\- ¡Sí que huele mucho a ramen! -exclamó al abrir una de las ventanas- No va a haber forma de hacer la colada sin que se me quede impregnado el olor en la ropa.

Aquella frase no parecía describir un inconveniente, sino más bien un punto a favor de aquella vivienda. Valeria se giró, haciendo que el Exo tuviera que entrecerrar ligeramente sus ópticos para afrontar el albedo que reflejaban su melena y piel.

\- Por el Viajero, Cayde, no sé cómo agradecértelo. Te debo unas cuantas cenas, por lo menos -sonrió volviendo a acercarse a él.

Su padre encogió los hombros e hizo un ademán con una de sus manos para restarle importancia.

\- Ya te meteré en algún compromiso, no te preocupes.

Valeria puso los brazos en jarra, pero rápidamente deshizo su postura para coger en el aire las llaves que Cayde le acababa de lanzar.

\- Voy a volver al trabajo antes de que a Zavala le estalle un vaso sanguíneo, te dejo con lo tuyo.

Ella pestañeó dos veces.

\- Espera, ¿No me vas a ayudar con la mudanza?

El Exo ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

\- ¿No dijiste que había que respetar a la tercera edad? Mejor me voy a mi puesto, no vaya a ser que me dé a la ciática por cargar con peso.

Ella gruñó, aprentando las llaves en el interior de su puño izquierdo.

\- Touchè.

Se quedó sola, reflexionando en silencio unos segundos sin poder dejar de observar el interior de la casa. Ðum se materializó a su espalda, manteniendo un perfil bajo para que nadie pudiera ver su óptico desde el exterior, esperando a que su Guardiana le diera permiso para hablar. Valeria se giró hacia él, sonriendo amablemente, y se puso de cuclillas para igualar su altura.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? -le preguntó.

Su espectro asintió un par de veces, emocionado, e hizo rotar las piezas de su carcasa sobre su eje.

\- No sé por dónde empezar -zumbó una vez intensamente, después se giró hacia la ventana- ¡Nunca había estado tan cerca! Hay mucha gente, y muchos espectros.

Volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia la Insomne, avergonzado por mostrar tanta emoción. Ella le sonrió.

\- Se me ocurre, que, si quieres, puedes explorar por tu cuenta. Yo tengo que hacerme cargo de la mudanza, así que hasta que termine de ordenarlo todo, no voy a irme muy lejos.

Ðum pareció emocionarse con la sugerencia, pero se sentía inseguro con la idea de quedarse sólo. Transmitió sus preocupaciones a la Guardiana, no sin evitar sentirse una carga, y ésta le acogió entre sus manos para tranquilizarle, explicándole que no estaba obligado a hacer nada que él no quisiera. Al espectro aún le resultaba difícil tomar decisiones por su cuenta, o demostrar algo de independencia. Aún tenía demasiados traumas por su relación anterior con Ryan.  
Durante el trascurso de la tarde Valeria había buscado varios servicios de mudanza, pero no encontraba apenas opciones ya que aún había demasiada demanda tras los eventos de la Guerra Roja. La Villa estaba casi vacía, pero muchos edificios dentro de la Ciudad habían sido completamente destruidos, y se había requerido redistribuir a los ciudadanos de un área a otra para poder abastecer a todo el mundo, y que la mayor cantidad de gente posible pudiera contar con refugio. Se dio cuenta de algo, levantándose del suelo y haciendo desaparecer su tableta. Podía pedirle ayuda a unos viejos amigos. Sus únicos verdaderos amigos Guardianes.  
Ya en el exterior de la casa se acercó correteando a Ikora, sonriendo tímidamente por el respeto que le profesaba.

\- Ikora, ¿Te pillo en buen momento? -le preguntó, no queriendo entrometerse en su trabajo.

La mujer se giró hacia ella, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la espalda.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, Valeria?

La Insomne amplió su sonrisa, siendo consciente de que ya estaría al tanto de su situación.

\- Necesito saber dónde están Kate y Otto, a ver si me pueden ayudar con la mudanza.

Ikora se quedó pensativa un segundo, llevándose una de sus manos al mentón.

\- Me parece haberles visto pasar por aquí hoy, bastante temprano. Lo más seguro es que sigan bebiendo.

Valeria asintió un par de veces, arqueando las cejas y dejando caer ligeramente los párpados con expresión de circunstancia. Era muy cierto: Kate era una auténtica borracha.  
La zona de bares no estaba demasiado lejos de allí. Con un par de transbordos era especialmente fácil recorrer la Torre, ya que estaba diseñada para los desplazamientos rápidos. Aunque alguien tuviera que ir al último piso a buscar algo, no tendría que echar todo el día, a excepción de si necesitaba someterse a algunos procesos especialmente burocráticos. Por supuesto, había una zona de ocio, ya que los Guardianes a menudo se veían sometidos a una gran cantidad de estrés. No sólo existía el Crisol para liberar tensiones y resolver disputas, sino que dentro de la Torre había suficientes bares para abastecer a medio ejército en una sola noche.  
Sería complicado encontrar a dos personas en concreto entre tanta multitud. Aquellos dos Guardianes solían hacerse rutas para beber, y no siempre seguían un mismo orden. Solían improvisar con bastante frecuencia, influenciados por la cantidad de alcohol que hubiera en sus venas.  
Tras buscar durante una hora, acabó encontrándoles en una terraza, con un grado leve de ebriedad. Kate superaba con poca distancia a Otto, quien siempre se controlaba más.  
Sonrió de corazón al verles, especialmente cuando el Exo le dio un toque a su compañera al darse cuenta de su presencia.  
Eran sin duda una pareja curiosa. No estaban juntos, pero si las almas gemelas existían, sin duda ellos dos lo eran. Habían despertado como Guardianes al mismo tiempo, juntos, tirados en un cementerio de naves. La peculiaridad de sus espectros es que tras su origen durante el Colapso, jamás se habían separado. Habían buscado a sus Guardianes esperando a encontrarse unos compañeros que tuvieran una relación tan estrecha como la de ellos. La suerte decidió bendecirles haciendo que se encontraran a aquellos dos idiotas cogidos de la mano.  
Otto siempre había sentido algo de curiosidad por los orígenes de su amistad, antes de resucitar como Guardianes, pero se conformaba con luchar junto a Kate, quien por otro lado, sentía demasiado miedo de poder descubrir algo malo sobre su pasado. Ambos permanecían ignorantes sobre su vida anterior, despreocupados por los motivos que los hubieran llevado a morir en un escenario tan peculiar.  
La verdadera historia es que cuando el Viajero bendijo con su Luz a la Humanidad, Otto se sintió tan agradecido por aquel milagro, que decidió que lucharía contra cualquier amenaza que intentase dañar a lo que él veía como un amigo silencioso, más que como a algún tipo de deidad. Siempre había sido un muchacho rechoncho, al que le gustaba cuidar de los pequeños animales que se colaban en el jardín de sus padres. Cuando anunció que se alistaría como soldado, todos sus conocidos se mofaron de él. Era demasiado blando e ingenuo como para dispararle a algo, y su forma física no correspondía con la de alguien plenamente en forma. Más que como un motivo para tirar la toalla, decidió verlo como un reto. Demostraría a todo el mundo que podría proteger incluso a alguien que sobrepasaba a gran escala el tamaño de cualquier ser vivo del que él pudiera hacerse cargo.  
Sus enormes esfuerzos dieron fruto, y aunque Otto se hubiera convertido en una auténtica montaña de músculos, la gente seguía viendo en él a aquel muchacho que alimentaba a las abejas exhaustas con una cuchara.  
Entonces llegó la Oscuridad. La desesperación le arrancó el alma a la Humanidad, y estalló una sangrienta guerra que amenazaba con destruir toda la vida por la que el hombre trataba de luchar. Perdió a su familia, perdió a todas aquellas personas a las que había conocido, pero su corazón siempre se mantenía fuerte, porque cuando levantaba la vista, aún podía ver al Viajero. Su último amigo.  
Pero Otto era consciente de su propia mortalidad. Sabía que no seguía siendo nada más que un simple Humano. Quería romper todos sus límites, ir más allá. Lo sacrificaría todo para evitar que la Oscuridad y los Caídos rompieran más familias, que no quedase más que dolor y que la compasión fuera una causa perdida.  
En el hielo de Europa dejó atrás a su cuerpo. Se ofreció como uno de los primeros voluntarios para transformarse en un Exo. Un supersoldado. Oscuras armas fabricadas durante aquella época aciaga. Su amigable aspecto aún era una cruz para él, pero cuando despertó, se encontró con un intimidante y robusto hombre mecánico. La negra chapa que conformaba sus rasgos no se parecía en nada a aquella carne que solía redondear sus mejillas. Sus intensamente anaranjados ópticos sustituían a los que una vez habían sido unos ojos tremendamente amables. Dos marcas de pintura blanca caían por sus pómulos a modo de lágrimas, y una prominente pieza dorada como frente hacía que su mirada fuera aún más intimidante. La disforia casi lo vuelve loco.  
Ahora su nombre era Otto-16, ya que 15 fueron los reseteos necesarios para ajustar su mente a aquellos cambios. Los científicos de Bray aún no sabían jugar demasiado bien con la materia prima.  
Incluso los más valientes de aquellos nuevos guerreros, los Guardianes, se apartaban ante su presencia. Su aspecto era tan amenazador que muchos le prejuzgaban como un auténtico salvaje. Muy pocos querían enfrentarse a él, pero no podían dejar de reconocer que aquel Exo era una verdadera tormenta. Aunque él no fuera inmortal, se había interpuesto en numerosas ocasiones para evitar que las balas golpearan a sus compañeros de escuadra.   
Prácticamente medio ejército se peleaba por tenerle en su equipo, era una perfecta bala de cañón. Pocos enemigos podían soportar un impacto directo del hombro derecho de Otto. Se requerían de numerosos Caídos para provocar que incase una rodilla en el suelo. Esto acabó haciendo que el que ahora era un Titán se sintiera utilizado. Echaba de menos algo de camaradería, una relación de amistad con quien compartir el sabor de la victoria, un brazo amigo que dispusiese su apoyo. De vez en cuando miraba nostálgicamente al Viajero, esperando que éste algún día le contestara.  
En una de las incursiones destinadas a reducir la presencia Caída, el Exo se cruzó con Kate. Era un verdadero desastre, y no sabía lo que era jugar en equipo. Estaba completamente sola y abandonada, como un chucho cualquiera. Otto era tan resistente que podía atacar al mismo tiempo que pararle los pies a ella.

Kate había llegado en una nave Insomne. Su carácter simple y directo siempre había provocado que el resto la dejara de lado. Esto provocó que desarrollase un automático rechazo hacia cualquiera que se le acercara. Si debía luchar codo con codo con alguien, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para terminar lo antes posible, aunque tuviera que poner en peligro a sus propios compañeros. No soportaba las multitudes, ya que se sentía continuamente juzgada. Cualquiera diría que no le importaba morir en combate. Cuando se encontraron, la simpleza de Kate hizo que no se viera intimidada lo más mínimo por el aspecto de Otto. Desde entonces se volvieron inseparables.  
Tenía unas ideas terribles, pero gracias a la amistad del Exo se volvió un poquito más consecuente. Volvió a recordar lo que era luchar por una causa.   
Murieron por culpa de ella. Su último plan genial había sido trastear con el viejo motor de una nave poseída. Otto la seguiría hasta los confines del universo porque no existía persona alguna en la que confiara más. Moriría por ella sin pensarlo, y sabía que ella haría lo mismo por él. La Luz del Viajero que habitaba en ambos estaba tan finamente entrelazada que incluso la Oscuridad fue incapaz de consumir sus cuerpos.  
Al despertar, ambos se dieron cuenta de cómo sus manos estaban firmemente agarradas la una a la otra, como si hubieran saltado juntos a través de las puertas de la Muerte. Ni siquiera ella les había podido separar. Pese a que no había signos de pelea a su alrededor, jamás se habían acusado de haberse matado el uno al otro. No era algo que se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza.  
Valeria había sido la comidilla de los Guardianes durante bastante tiempo desde su primera fuga a la Torre, y todo lo que se comentaba de ella era que una Insomne blanca como la nieve se había apropiado de la voluntad de un Vex. Que llevaba a una arpía allá donde fuera, y que era un verdadero peligro para aquel lugar. La curiosidad de ambos los obligó a investigar e ir a conocerla. Supieron de sus aspiraciones de convertirse algún día en Guardiana, y ya que ambos habían heredado su cualidad de espantar al resto de soldados, la invitaron a algún día formar parte de su escuadra. Jamás la juzgaron o pusieron en duda que Valeria no tuviera control sobre Bam-Bam, sino que a él también lo veían como otra posible incorporación a su equipo.  
Kate se giró hacia donde Otto le señalaba. Sus intensos ojos verdes se iluminaron más al verla.

\- ¡¡Valeria!! -era tremendamente ruidosa.

La joven Hunter abrió sus brazos mientras se acercaba a ambos. Éstos se levantaron de su mesa con renovada energía, y mientras que Otto no se balanceó ni un ápice, Kate se tambaleó una vez a causa del alcohol. Se recolocó su equipamiento y parte de los mechones que empezaban a desprenderse de su azulada cresta, y trató de aparentar algo de decencia. Los tres se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.  
A Valeria siempre le había llamado la atención la altura de ambos. Era de esperarse que un Titán fuera grande, pero Kate era incluso demasiado alta para ser un Hunter. Estaban casi a la par. Se sentía diminuta entre ellos, pero del mismo modo ésto le hacía sentirse protegida.

\- ¿Dónde has estado, chavala? -preguntó de nuevo Kate, al borde del grito.

Ella rió con suavidad, rascándose un oído con uno de sus meñiques. Diría que de no haber muerto, les hubiera echado mucho de menos.

\- Luego os cuento -le respondió Valeria, guiñándoles un ojo.

Ambos la miraron, sin decir nada, esperando, ingenuos.

\- ¿Te tocó un crucero? -preguntó inocentemente Otto.

La joven volvió a reír.

\- Sí, a la tumba tal vez.

Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí, atónitos. Después la miraron sin pestañear durante algunos segundos. A continuación estallaron en gritos, agarrándola por los hombros y empezando a saltar. Las repetidas caídas del Exo hicieron temblar el suelo.  
La gente de alrededor no se extrañó lo más mínimo. Eran clientes muy recurrentes y siempre acababan montando algún escándalo, pero no eran problemáticos hasta que el alcohol iba al volante de Kate y ésta se buscaba algún problema. Tenía suerte de que Otto acabara siempre llevándola a casa, e incluso poniendo la otra mejilla por ella.  
Valeria cerró los ojos mientras ellos apretaban sus mejillas y la zarandeaban con delicadeza. Pese a que eran dos auténticos animales, siempre habían tenido mucho cuidado de hacerle daño a ella. «Copo de nieve» era como solían llamarla. No pudo evitar echarse a llorar, agarrando sus muñecas con fuerza para que no la soltaran. Volvieron a abrazarla.

\- ¿Al final te sirvió que Bam-Bam lo grabase todo? -preguntó Kate, que apretó su cuello con el interior de uno de sus brazos de forma amistosa.

La novata asintió sonriente, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano.

\- Se ha quedado un poco «pocho» con «el incidente», así que no podré volver a traerlo por aquí. Se va a quedar en la Villa con Sura.

Ambos adoptaron una mueca de tristeza, ya que el Vex siempre les había supuesto un interesante tema de conversación, y les gustaba crear escenarios imaginarios de alto grado de surrealismo donde pudieran sacar provecho de sus habilidades. Otto acarició con suavidad la coronilla de Valeria, en silencio, con cierta ternura.  
Les explicó lo que había sucedido, las decisiones que había optado por tomar respecto a Cayde. Les alegró muy gratamente saber que ahora viviría muy cerca de ellos, pero también comprendieron que quisiera mantenerlo en secreto por el momento. No les pasó inadvertido el hecho de que salvo Sura, eran los primeros en conocer la noticia.  
Les pidió aquel favor que venía a buscar, y sin dudarlo pusieron a su disposición ambas de sus naves. Claro que Otto prohibió a Kate conducir hasta que no pasaran por lo menos un par de horas.  
Al llegar a la Villa pudieron comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba el Vex. Bam-Bam les saludó de forma alegre. A pesar de la ausencia de Valeria durante el día, había permanecido bastante tranquilo, como si fuera consciente de su propia condición. Hawthorne le había traído un par de pájaros heridos para que los examinara. No era un gran enfermero, pero sí se le daba bastante bien realizar diagnósticos.  
En cuando terminaron de cargar con el equipaje, Valeria les pidió un momento a solas para hablar con su arpía.

\- Bueno, Bam-Bam. Ahora sí que me tengo que ir.

El óptico del Vex pestañeó una vez.

\- No me voy para siempre -aclaró, con tristeza- Pero no te puedo llevar conmigo. Lo sabes, ¿No?  
\- Sistema locomotor gravemente dañado -respondió la máquina.

Ðum les observaba a una distancia, guardando silencio. Debía reconocer que no se sentía cómodo con su presencia ya que había visto demasiados Vex arrancar la vida de sus víctimas, pero que aquel era uno completamente dócil. Y lo más importante era que siempre había cuidado de su Guardiana hasta que él llegó.  
La Insomne acarició las aletas de Bam-Bam con cariño.

\- Tengo que ir a buscarte repuestos, a ver si hay forma de recargarte el depósito. No hagas muchos esfuerzos, ¿Vale?

La máquina agarró sus manos entrelazando sus tentáculos a lo largo de sus muñecas. Tiró suavemente de ella hasta que Valeria apoyó una de sus mejillas sobre su metálica estructura. La joven miró de reojo al espectro.

\- ¿Hay forma de hacer una copia de sus grabaciones a tu memoria, Ðum?

Él se sobresaltó un poco al pensar en establecer un vínculo directamente con el Vex. Dudó unos instantes.

\- ¿Es... posible? Aunque me sentiría más cómodo utilizando algo como... intermediario.

No la miraba, ya que había un sentimiento de culpabilidad en él por no acceder inmediatamente a su petición. Valeria pareció comprenderlo.

\- Está bien, a ver si encuentro algo para poder realizar una transmisión de forma segura.  
\- Puedo... ¿Puedo preguntar por qué quieres una copia?

Su Guardiana le miró. Había gran preocupación en sus ojos. Ðum no volvió a preguntar nada más.  
Con la colaboración de los tres, lograron construir un dispositivo que actuaría como una especie de resistencia no sólo física, sino digital. Sabían que el espectro de Asher había sido afectado por los Vex, y que éste se encontraba en una especie de estado vegetativo. Por mucho que Valeria quisiera tener una copia, no pondría en riesgo a su amigo precipitadamente por ello, aunque confiase en las intenciones de Bam-Bam. Era consciente de que había demasiadas cosas que no sabía.  
Se hizo de noche cuando consiguieron que la máquina realizase una transferencia segura. Ðum descansaba sobre el dispositivo que habían construido, y se sacudió un poco al terminar, volviendo a levitar por el taller.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -le preguntó Valeria.

Él pareció realizar una pequeña comprobación interna. Después escaneó la estancia e hizo girar las piezas de su carcasa.

\- Todo parece en orden -respondió- Aunque...

La Insomne se giró hacia él, preocupada.

\- Aquí hay más información de la que hemos visto. Hay partes entre grabaciones que no estaban almacenadas como «archivos», sino como algún tipo de documento temporal.  
\- Y con eso quieres decir que... -indagó ella.

El óptico del espectro se giró hacia Valeria.

\- Que no sólo grababa cuando le ordenabas. Supongo que es una función automática.

La muchacha se quedó algo pensativa, volviéndose hacia el Vex, que se limitó a emitir una pequeña melodía. No quería pensar que en el fondo hubiera estado programado para documentar sin permiso, que aquello fuera algún tipo de trampa. Acarició una de sus aletas de nuevo con su mano izquierda.

\- ¿Es eso cierto, Bam-Bam?  
\- Motivos de seguridad ante pérdida de información. O. Catástrofe.

Ella asintió dos veces, confiando en que aquel fuera el verdadero motivo. Sonrió llevando la otra mano a la parte inferior de su óptico.

\- Ahora sí que me tengo que ir, colegui. Me pasaré por aquí de vez en cuando a traerte repuestos y a ver cómo estás. Pórtate bien con Sura.  
\- Suraya Hawthorne. Francotir-

Valeria rió interrumpiéndole.

\- Sí, sí, exactamente. Haz lo que te diga, como si fuera yo, ¿Vale?

Bam-Bam no confirmó aquel comando, cosa que le pasó desapercibida a Valeria ya que tenía demasiada prisa por acabar yéndose de aquel lugar. Sentía demasiada pena por no estar con él, y sabía que cuanto más tiempo tardase en dejar aquel lugar, más le costaría.  
Durante aquellas pocas horas sus compañeros de escuadra se habían parado a catar los pocos alcoholes de la zona, aún siendo advertidos por los locales de que aquellas sustancias ni siquiera eran aptas para el consumo, sino que estaban destinadas para otros menesteres. El espectro de Kate tuvo que resucitarla tres veces.  
En cuanto la joven se acercó a ellos para anunciarles que ya había terminado, Otto la agarró por un brazo, tirando de ella y arrastrando el cadáver de su compañera, aún caliente.

\- Vámonos antes de que se vuelva a intoxicar.  
\- ¿Qué demonios ha hecho ahora?

Pudieron sentir la ola de Luz emergiendo de su espectro. Kate hipó sacudiéndose con un fuerte espasmo.

\- ¡QUE NO QUÉ! -gritó, como continuando una conversación a medias.

Valeria se apretó las cejas con las puntas de los dedos hasta casi hacer que éstas se juntaran. Hawthorne les vio partir sacudiendo la cabeza, aliviada de que por fin se fueran de la zona. No tenía nada en contra de aquellos dos personalmente, pero eran demasiado ruidosos para su gusto. Al menos Valeria no acostumbraba a levantar tanto la voz.


	7. Asher Mir

Respiró hondo sintiendo cómo los rayos de la ya entrada mañana bañaban su rostro. La Torre no era un lugar especialmente silencioso, ni siquiera durante la noche. El tráfico de gente era constante, aunque sí que era un hecho que durante el día era más intenso. Los Guardianes en ocasiones apenas dormían, pero eso no les permitía dejar de respetar a los civiles que trabajaban en sus comercios locales.  
Bostezó estirándose, mirando aquel ajeno techo. Tardó unos segundos en orientarse, mirando a su alrededor, y recordó todo el tiempo que había pasado decorando su nueva casa. Era poco común que Valeria fuera ordenada, por lo que había puesto especial hincapié en colocar sus objetos con cierto sentido para evitar en un futuro convertir su morada en una auténtica cochiquera.  
Como había pensado nada más haber visto aquella instancia, el colchón de su cama estaba tirado sobre el suelo, aprovechando la doble altura que daba a las ventanas. Así podía ver directamente el exterior con tan solo girarse sobre su costado izquierdo. Los cristales hacían un efecto espejo desde afuera, por lo que contaba con toda la intimidad que quisiera. Estiró sus dedos para dar un pequeño toque a una pequeña guirnalda de leds, decorada con origamis en forma de arpía Vex, que colgaba justo encima de su cabeza.

\- Hoy iré a ver a Asher -dijo en voz alta.

Ðum se materializó a pocos centímetros sobre su esternón.

\- ¿Se lo dirás?

Valeria bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con su óptico.

\- Es posible... Seguramente me exija un montón de explicaciones... hace muchos años que no le veo -suspiró- La verdad es que me he portado bastante mal en ese sentido.

Habían intercambiado un par de llamadas desde que Valeria se había escapado de Ío, pero Asher se había mostrado especialmente distante con ella. No era alguien que hablara de sus sentimientos, y que tampoco mostrara algún tipo de conducta que diera pistas sobre lo que verdaderamente le afectaba. Tendía a alejar a la gente de un modo distinto a Cayde. Era mucho más directo y desagradable, casi como si sólo supiera hacer daño. Pocas veces daba las gracias sin que éstas fueran seguidas de un «pero».  
El espectro se quedó algo pensativo, pero acabó asintiendo como modo de apoyar su decisión y mientras su compañera desayunaba y se aseaba, permaneció pegado a la ventana, observando al Viajero y a todo el movimiento que se producía en el exterior. Se quedó tan absorto que Valeria tuvo que darle un pequeño toque con un dedo para hacerle reaccionar. Su forma de sobresaltarse la hizo reír con ternura.  
Caminaron en silencio para evitar que algún otro Guardián o espectro pudiera escucharlos. La luz que el Viajero reflejaba era tan intensa que Valeria tuvo que ponerse unas gafas. Ya tenía algunos problemas con la palidez de su cabello y piel, así que era común que sintiera una ligera molestia en los ojos. Un poco más que la mayoría.  
Al llegar al hangar hizo un ademán para saludar a Cayde, que estaba ocupado instruyendo a un par de Hunters. Éste correspondió al gesto evitando distraerse demasiado. Valeria se dirigió directamente a Holliday acto después.

\- ¿Tienes algo con lo que pueda ir a Ío?

Ella apartó su mirada de la maquinaria con la que estaba trasteando. Se frotó un pómulo con el dorso de su mano, ensuciando sin querer con algo de grasa una de sus mejillas.

\- Puede que tenga un par de naves que necesiten un poco de cariño. Si me echas una mano a la vuelta, te puedes quedar una de ellas.

Puso los brazos en jarra, dejando más huellas de aceite de motor por su mono de trabajo.

\- ¿Necesitas algún enlace de colibrí?

La Guardiana se quedó pensativa un segundo y después asintió.

\- Tampoco tengo ninguno. La verdad es que me vendría bien. -se frotó un poco el mentón, buscando con la mirada a su alrededor para comprobar si había algún ejemplo cerca.

Holliday volvió a llamar su atención.

\- Te puedo dejar uno, también. Aunque no son lo más puntero del mercado -sonrió- Tampoco es que te pueda sentar en algo que te lance por los aires, ya sabes.

La Insomne hizo un puchero, realmente tentada de contarle su secreto. Nunca había tenido nave ni colibrí propios, la mecánica sabía de sobra que era lo suficientemente temeraria para tener un accidente. Teniendo a Cayde como referente, tampoco era demasiado extraño. No quería arriesgarse a sentirse culpable porque Valeria no respetase las normas de seguridad más básicas.  
La señaló con un dedo.

\- Prométeme que vas a dejar el piloto automático y el modo de conducción sigilosa si vas a ir sola.

Valeria frunció los labios gruñendo con los ojos entrecerrados. Holliday le llamó la atención.

\- Nada de «hmhmmmhm». Prométemelo.  
\- Está bien, está bien. No tiraré fuegos artificiales de camino.

La mujer sonrió y le entregó un pequeño dispositivo y una especie de llaves. Cada uno correspondía a los medios de transporte que acababan de negociar.  
La nave estaba bastante destartalada, pero se veía que se habían empleado numerosas horas en ponerla a punto, y aunque era bastante fea, se veía funcional y segura. Era más bien cúbica, con dos gigantes alerones a los lados. La cabina se situaba por encima de un segundo piso inferior, que estaba más blindado y parecía más destinado a almacenaje que a un control de mando. Desde afuera no se podía ver el interior de dicha instancia. La pintura estaba completamente levantada y parcheada, como si hubieran sustituido numerosas piezas del chasis con fragmentos de otras unidades del mismo modelo. Era parduzca, negra y azulada al mismo tiempo. Depende de por dónde se mirara, también parecía que hubiera estado comida por el moho.  
Valeria sonrió viendo aquella chatarra. No desentonaba con la gama cromática que solía habitar en su viejo taller. Una vez dentro, señaló Ío como destino y dejó que su nuevo vehículo la llevara automáticamente. Al salir de la atmósfera Ðum temblaba más que la propia nave por el miedo a despresurizarse, y le rogó encarecidamente a su Guardiana que su primera tarea al volver a la Torre fuera estabilizar la integridad estructural de aquella lata motorizada. Ella no pudo evitar reírse de la reacción de su espectro.  
El viaje de camino fue tranquilo y silencioso. Ambos observaban la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Tan solo unos centímetros de metal y plástico acrílico los separaban de ser devorados por el vacío.

\- Ðum -dijo en voz baja Valeria, de brazos cruzados sobre el panel de mando, y sin apartar su mirada de Júpiter- Si la nave estallara, ¿Qué pasaría conmigo?

Sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría toda su carcasa al pensarlo. Dudó unos instantes.

\- Pues... la verdad, es que no estoy muy seguro... hay varias opciones.

Ella apoyó una de sus mejillas sobre un puño, mirándole para prestarle más atención.

\- Si estuviéramos lo suficientemente cerca de un planeta, luna o satélite con oxígeno... podría transmaterializar tu cuerpo hasta allí y resucitarte. Si no... -su mirada vagó ligeramente por la cabina- Bien tendría que... resucitarte varias veces en el vacío para evitar que tu cuerpo perdiera toda la Luz... pero eso también pondría en riesgo mis reservas... morirías una y otra vez hasta encontrar un mejor sitio...

Comprobó la reacción de Valeria ante la truculenta situación que le describía. Su rostro tan solo reflejaba interés por la explicación. Eso le animó a continuar, aunque no se sentía del todo cómodo valorando aquellas hipótesis.

\- O... tendría que dejar tu cadáver e irme a un lugar seguro donde hubiera la suficiente materia aprovechable para replicar tu cuerpo desde cero. Es bastante arriesgado, porque requiere una gran cantidad de Luz. Los espectros normalmente resucitamos el cuerpo porque es lo más seguro.

Ella frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

\- ¿Podéis hacer eso? Pero... entonces... ¿No necesitas ninguna muestra de mi ADN para clonarme? ¿Cómo funciona eso? ¿Y seguiría siendo yo, o un cuerpo nuevo con mi personalidad y recuerdos?

Ðum tuvo miedo porque su Guardiana entrara en una crisis existencial, así que se apresuró a dar la explicación más sencilla que pudo para no preocuparla.

\- La mente y el cuerpo son... cosas distintas. No siempre están unidas de forma física. Es... eh... la Humanidad antes se refería a eso como «alma». Cuando un Guardián muere, su mente se queda como... en reserva, dentro de su espectro. Eso nos permite traeros de vuelta, gracias a la Luz -hizo una pausa- ¿Como los Vex, con su radiolaria?

Ella separó los labios, arqueando las cejas, entendiendo más o menos a lo que se refería con esa última comparación.

\- O sea que es como si tú fueras mi batería de reserva.

Su espectro asintió una vez.

\- Siempre que nos quede Luz. La Oscuridad... puede dejarnos sin ella. Consumirla. Sé que los Vex también tienen un método para sintonizarla y destruirla. Creo que fue lo que le pasó a San-14.

\- ¿El Titán?

Ðum volvió a asentir. Valeria reflexionó unos instantes y terminó quedándose en silencio al volverse a distraer con la panorámica.  
El intenso color verde y turquesa de la luna creó un gran contraste justo después de que las llamas, producto del contacto con la fricción de la atmósfera, se disiparan. Se podía ver el trabajo del Viajero a medias. Las construcciones vex se clavaban sobre Ío como estacas y los lagos de radiolaria contaminaban aquella tierra, compitiendo con las cristalinas aguas que aún permanecían purificadas. La Oscuridad también buscaba abrirse paso en aquel lugar santo, presentando varios de sus portales de los que brotaban como una enfermedad numerosos brotes de Poseídos.  
Mientras sobrevolaban la superficie observaron cómo Vex, Poseídos y Guardianes se enzarzaban en cruentas batallas. Por mucho que los últimos lograsen limpiar la mayoría de las zonas, éstas siempre acababan volviendo a infestarse de máquinas y oscuros cascarones. Era casi imposible pensar que nadie pudiera haber criado allí a una niña, cuando tantas amenazas trataban cada día de consumir aquel lugar.  
A pesar de eso, Valeria seguía creyendo que aquel satélite era un lugar precioso. Había una belleza interrumpida en él que siempre la había cautivado. Más de una vez se había perdido en sectores perdidos, ocultándose de cualquier presencia extraña que pudiera intentar abalanzarse sobre ella. Se había dado baños en solitarias cuevas donde la Luz invadía el agua y el musgo acariciaba la piel orgánica. Ío era una obra incompleta que aún latía con la fuerza de un Arquitecto que había dejado aquel diamante sin terminar de pulir. Había algo en aquella tosquedad que lo convertía en un lugar mucho más bello que cualquier producto completado de terraformismo.  
La nave giró con suavidad hasta dejarla cerca del puesto de Asher. Una formación rocosa de gran verticalidad lo mantenía oculto y protegido de cualquier ojo vex o Poseído. Había un pequeño estanque de radiolaria sobre el que flotaban un par de dispositivos interconectados. Al bajar pudo ver la figura del científico. Seguía llevando su habitual túnica color castaño, con algunas correas no poco pobladas de bolsillos, donde solía guardar objetos que captaban su interés lo suficiente para estudiarlos luego. Tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos azules, como ella, pero sus rasgos y expresión eran las de un hombre que ya se había vuelto Guardián siendo un hombre maduro. Una marca oscura en forma de punta de flecha ascendía desde sus pómulos hasta el centro de su frente. Valeria notó algo extraño en él, algo diferente en su silueta. De pequeña solía jugar trasteando con las piezas que construían su mano vex, cuando Asher se dejaba. Pero entonces vestía con dos mangas largas. Ahora sólo uno de sus brazos parecía mantener la misma estructura.  
Frenó en seco al darse cuenta. Nunca se lo habían contado, no habían sido sinceros con ella. Había sufrido bastantes traumas como para saber que el hombre que la criaba estaba siendo devorado por una infección que se expandía por su cuerpo como un cáncer imparable.  
Los ojos de Asher se encontraron con ella. Con gesto imperturbable la analizó de arriba a abajo, observando que ella también había cambiado. No soportó ver la expresión en su rostro y su labio superior se deslizó, mostrando ligeramente sus dientes.

\- Ah, Asistente -masculló, molesto- Llegas increíblemente tarde.

Ella abrió la boca para intentar darle una justificación de su ausencia. Él no le brindó esa oportunidad:

\- Hay una patrulla de goblins por la zona. Ve y deshazte de ellos.  
\- Ash-

Volvió a interrumpirla, dándole la espalda para dirigirse a su trabajo.

\- Rápido.

Valeria asintió una vez, bajando la mirada. Sabía que lo mejor era hacerle caso, y con suerte traerle algo que le resultase útil.  
Los goblins no eran Vex excesivamente complejos. Disparaban a todo aquello que se cruzase delante de ellos, y no disponían de ninguna protección especial que hiciera que fuera difícil destruir sus depósitos de radiolaria. Aunque sí tenían bastante buena puntería. La Insomne solía subirse sobre la espalda de cualquiera que estuviera desprevenido y provocar que se destruyeran entre ellos. Sus cajas torácicas eran lo suficientemente anchas para evitar que una chiquilla de su tamaño recibiera algún disparo.  
Tenía estrictamente prohibido interaccionar con los Vex por su cuenta, pero Asher se enfocaba tanto en su trabajo que eso le permitía meterse en más de un problema. Por suerte la zona estaba bastante transitada por Guardianes que defendían aquel lugar como si fuera un templo de culto. Era el último lugar tocado por el Viajero, antes de verse forzado a proteger la Tierra.  
Gracias a sus nuevas habilidades como Guardiana, Valeria no tardó apenas unos minutos en deshacerse de la mentada amenaza, y trajo con sí un depósito que había conseguido arrancar, completamente intacto. Lo dejó en la mesa de trabajo del científico, sin acercarse demasiado y con toda la delicadeza que pudo, como si provocar ruido o una vibración más intensa de la cuenta pudiera provocar una explosión.  
Él la miró de reojo, casi entre las pestañas. Volvió a centrarse en los planos en los que estaba trabajando.  
Esperó unos minutos envueltos de un silencio tan incómodo que Valeria sentía que su corazón se iba a parar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿A qué estás esperando? -le preguntó Asher, como si su sola presencia le supusiera un obstáculo- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que quedarte ahí de pie?

Ella dudó unos instantes en qué decir. Evitaba mirar a su brazo derecho todo lo posible. Asher era plenamente consciente de qué estaba causando tal lenguaje corporal. Le acabó dando una fuerte palmada a la mesa con su metálica mano, haciendo que a Valeria se le congelase el aliento.

\- Eres una maldita desagradecida. Siempre creí que serías un estorbo, pero jamás me esperaba que te fueras a ir así, como si aquí no tuviera poco trabajo que hacer.

La Guardiana pudo sentir cómo su espectro se encogía en su interior al ver que el Insomne daba un par de pasos hacia ella, sin dejar de señalarla. Ella logró reanudar su respiración, intentando mantener la calma. Sabía que cuando Asher se enfadaba, no era del todo consciente de lo que decía. Era alguien que se regía por la lógica, pero cuando su corazón hablaba, gritaba más fuerte que su cerebro. Se quedó muy quieta, sin apartar su mirada de él, ya que eso no le ayudaría a relajarse.

\- ¿Dónde demonios has dejado a la arpía? -siempre se había negado a usar su nombre- Déjame adivinar, no sólo la sacaste de aquí sin permiso, sino que finalmente has acabado provocando que la destruyeran. Tal y como siempre dije.

Gruñó, increíblemente frustrado volviendo a darle la espalda. No tardó mucho en volver a enfrentarse a ella, haciendo aspavientos cada vez más violentos.

\- ¿Para qué has vuelto? ¿Esperas que la repare? ¿Que arregle tu juguete? Estúpida niña caprichosa, tú te has buscado este problema, así que tú sola te vas a buscar la vida. Como si no te hubiera enseñado suficiente.

Hizo un gesto como para espantarla, apoyándose después con ambas de sus manos sobre la mesa, intentando enfrascarse de nuevo en los papeles desordenados que la cubrían.  
Valeria suspiró con suavidad.

\- Lo siento. Muchísimo, Asher. No sabía...

Pudo ver cómo su rostro pasaba de un tono azulado a uno invadido por el rojo de la sangre que había subido como una llamarada, casi bullendo por debajo de su piel. Incluso sus ojos se habían enrojecido.

\- ¡No se te ocurra pedir perdón! -gritó.- ¡El único motivo por el que Cayde te dejó aquí fue porque no se quería hacer cargo de ti! ¡Como si a mí me importases algo! ¡Sin tu arpía no me sirves de nada!

Aquellas palabras ensartaron el corazón de Valeria como un montón de lanzas. Su mirada se vació por completo, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

\- Vete a llorar a otro sitio. Ya me has hecho perder suficiente tiempo. No te quiero volver a ver por aquí. -Apretó sus puños sobre el escritorio, jugando con algunos papeles para hacerse el ocupado.

La Guardiana respiró hondo abriendo y cerrando sus manos para intentar mantener la compostura. Le estaba costando demasiado. Estaba demasiado herida para pensar con claridad, pero sabía que si se iba, aunque fuera para tranquilizarse, no habría vuelta   
atrás y Asher terminaría cerrándose y tirando la llave.

\- Escúchame un minuto... Asher. -logró decir, luchando porque su voz no se entrecortara.

Él volvió a clavar sus ojos en ella, sin deshacer su expresión invadida por la ira.

\- Bam-Bam está en la Villa. Aún funciona.

Asher frunció los labios para forzarse a sí mismo a no volver a gritarla.

\- Hay... otra cosa que debo contarte.  
\- ¿Y bien? -el científico no estaba dispuesto a darle tregua.

Estiró su mano ligeramente hacia adelante con la palma hacia arriba, haciendo que su espectro apareciera. Ðum se mantuvo en silencio, temeroso de que aquel hombre fuera de sí le agrediera.  
El rostro de Asher se desfiguró en una mueca de estupefacción. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, mientras que el pequeño y tembloroso óptico de Ðum observaba a su alrededor. El Insomne se giró, disgustado, creando escenarios imaginarios en su cabeza de cómo podría haber llegado a aquella situación. Se metió en la apertura de la astilla vex de la que borbotaba la radiolaria que estaba analizando sin decir una sola palabra. Valeria le siguió, aún con su espectro sobre la mano. Éste siguió analizando a su alrededor sin atreverse a intervenir.

\- A-Asher -no sabía qué decirle, o qué esperar que dijera él. Tan sólo quería aclarar las cosas, y no sabía muy bien cómo.

El científico se paró en seco, unos metros más lejos, volviendo a girarse hacia ella. Su rostro se había enfriado, pero aún había rojo en sus ojos.

\- Cómo te atreves -la recriminó.

Un equipamiento, apartado y parcialmente escondido entre las pertenencias del científico llamó la atención del espectro. Le resultaba familiar, pero no recordaba exactamente por qué. Decidió apartarse de en medio. Nunca había visto en las grabaciones de Bam-Bam muestra alguna de que Asher le hubiera puesto la mano encima a Valeria, pero no sentía tanta seguridad por sí mismo. El hombre sentía tanto rencor como admiración hacia las máquinas.

\- Desapareces durante años, no te dignas a volver por aquí para ayudarme con mi investigación, y después vas y te matas por tus estúpidas aspiraciones de ser una Guardiana.

La muchacha se pellizcó un pulgar detrás de su espalda.

\- No fue a propósito.  
\- ¡Claro! ¡Faltaría más! No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Deduzco que el mensaje que Ikora me enseñó fue tu última cartita de despedida. -había mucho rencor en sus palabras- Ni siquiera te dignaste a mentarme. Todo es Cayde, Cayde y Cayde. Estúpida desagradecida. Vete de mi vista.

Valeria bajó la mirada. Era verdad. Se sentía terriblemente mal por no haberle nombrado siquiera. ¿Cómo podría haber sido tan egoísta?

\- Espera un momento -Ðum terminó pronunciándose, haciendo un escaneo del equipamiento que llevaba observando unos segundos- ¿Dónde está el casco de este set?  
Asher gruñó.

\- Otro de los desperdiciados regalos que le he hice a esta mocosa.

El espectro abrió más su óptico, dándose cuenta de algo.

\- Bam-Bam no tenía memoria suficiente cuando Valeria grabó el mensaje.

Ella se giró más hacia él, con la esperanza de que arrojase algo de luz sobre el asunto. Necesitaba encontrar un motivo por el que justificar sus actos.

\- Valeria, los recuerdos de Bam-Bam.

La Guardiana balbuceó levemente.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Recordó que su primera reacción al despertar había sido golpearle. Con un casco.

\- ¿Y bien? -insistió Asher, impacientado.

Ðum le miró, logrando reunir el suficiente valor para acercarse a él, proyectando una pequeña pantalla mientras buscaba la grabación adecuada.

Volvieron a aquel escenario. Valeria estaba completamente destrozada. Fuera de plano se veía perfectamente la herida por la que se estaba desangrando. Los apéndices de Bam-Bam tratando de mantenerla unida. Asher no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión compungida, por mucho que su ceño se hubiera apalancado en un frunce. Mientras que la mortal Insomne emitía su comunicado, el corazón del científico empezó a sacudirse por el dolor de ver cómo la sangre resbalaba por las manos desnudas de la niña a la que había criado. Llevaba su casco, y cuando Valeria se lo retiró para morir pudo ver la desfiguración que se había hecho con su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué me enseñas esto? -la agresividad de su voz parecía haber desaparecido completamente. Una vacía tristeza, que la Guardiana jamás había sido testigo, era la protagonista.

El espectro giró sus piezas en una expresión algo arrepentida por someterle a visionar aquel triste documento.  
Bam-Bam le dio las buenas noches a Valeria.  
Ella se despidió.  
Después miró el casco que reposaba sobre sus piernas.  
«Adiós, papá»

Asher tuvo que sentarse, en silencio. Sus ojos vagaban sobre los metales de cualidad fractal que conformaban el suelo. Se mantuvo unos segundos así, hasta que la fuerza que utilizó para tratar de tragar saliva rompió el silencio. Apoyando los codos sobre sus propias rodillas juntó las manos sobre las raíces de su pelo, bajando la cabeza. Su respiración empezó a volverse más inestable.  
Valeria estaba mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza para evitar el llanto que pudo saborear el sabor metálico de su propia sangre invadiendo su boca.

\- Lo siento mucho -balbuceó- Creí que hab-

Él negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de esconder su rostro.

\- Lo que te dije antes... no es correcto. Ese Exo...

Como era habitual en su vocabulario, usaba términos científicos para expresar qué era verdad y qué era mentira. La Guardiana negó con la cabeza.

\- Es igual. -le dijo.

Asher volvió a mirarla. Tenía lágrimas de dolor en los ojos. Era la primera vez que Valeria le veía llorar. Cuando era más pequeña había sospechado de por qué en los días en los que parecía estar más cansado se encerraba en su habitáculo. Era un hombre amargado sin duda, pero sus motivos ahora estaban claros. Le hizo un gesto con su brazo mecánico para que se acercase.

\- Ven aquí.

Valeria se sentó a su lado. Él la abrazó. También era la primera vez que lo hacía por iniciativa propia, y no porque ella se colgara de su cuello. La Insomne tragó sus sollozos pero no pudo evitar que la humedad de sus ojos se desbordase finalmente. Acarició su espalda acogiendo el mentón de Asher sobre uno de sus hombros. Éste pareció volver a la normalidad al sacudirse.

\- ¡Bueno, bueno, ya está! Ya has hecho que esto sea lo suficientemente incómodo.

Ella rió, soltándole y secándose el rostro.

\- Supongo que no me traerás ningún descubrimiento sobre esa arpía. No recordarás nada.

Valeria asintió una vez con la cabeza.

\- Pude salvar su memoria. Sus daños son principalmente en el depósito de radiolaria y en el sistema locomotor. No he sido capaz de repararlo, pero está estable. Me he pasado las últimas semanas reproduciendo las grabaciones varias veces.  
\- Interesante... -murmuró su padre, frotándose la línea de la mandíbula, poniéndose de pie de nuevo- ¿Te acuerdas de todo?  
\- Aún tengo que pedirle a Ðum que me refresque algunas cosas.

Asher miró al espectro, que hizo girar las piezas de su carcasa.  
Merodeó por la instancia, cavilando y moviendo suavemente los dedos de su mano derecha. Aquella que había perdido completamente el sentido del tacto.

\- Su radiolaria no concuerda con ninguna muestra que yo tuviera -le informó la Insomne tras unos segundos.- No he sido capaz de reemplazarla, tampoco.

Le confundió con aquellos datos. Los Vex estaban presentes en casi todos los espacios temporales. Viniesen de donde viniesen, parecían compartir el mismo combustible, aunque su aspecto variase. Su composición química siempre era la misma, daba igual de qué unidad se extrajese.

\- ¿Cómo que no concuerda? -la cuestionó- ¿Has comprobado bien la proporción de gel de sílice?

Ella asintió varias veces.

\- Sí, varias veces. No sé de dónde vendría Bam-Bam, pero desde luego los microorganismos que hay en la radiolaria no evolucionaron en las mismas condiciones que el resto. Vete a saber dónde germinaron.

Asher pestañeó varias veces y frunció el ceño. Después repitió varias veces la palabra «interesante» e «imposible» como un mantra. La Insomne se sacó una diminuta muestra de uno de sus bolsillos y se la ofreció a su padre, quien casi se la arranca de las manos para sumirse en lo que había descrito como «un nuevo posible punto de vista para el estudio».  
Volvió a espantarla con una de sus manos como si fuera un gato callejero y le pidió que, aprovechando sus nuevas capacidades como Guardiana, realizase más investigaciones de campo por él. Que iba a estar demasiado ocupado, y que demostrase que a partir de ahora iba a ser más útil. Valeria sonrió, comprendiendo que aquella era su forma de perdonarla por sus años de ausencia, y le prometió que le daría más noticias sobre sus investigaciones. Lo más importante para ella ahora era mantener a Bam-Bam con vida. No es que antes no lo fuera, pero gracias a aquel encuentro había comprendido que podría dar pistas sobre cómo poder curar la afección de Asher. La razón de ser de los Vex era destruir o transformar toda forma de vida a su imagen, pero su arpía era el único caso conocido de unidad que había actuado con completa independencia, aunque hubiera sido consecuencia de un fortuito accidente. Puede que hubiera alguna manera de reprogramar aquella radiolaria para revertir la infección que invadía el cuerpo de su otro padre, pero debían descubrir su origen si pretendían realizar más investigaciones. Su fuente disponible era muy finita.

\- ¿Cayde lo sabe? -preguntó Asher justo antes de que Valiera abandonara aquel lugar.

Ella se giró, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el frío material que componía la entrada.

\- Aún no se lo he dicho.

Vio cómo Asher esbozaba una sonrisa malévola. Prefería morir antes que reconocerlo, pero siempre había sentido cierta competencia. La pequeña Insomne siempre le hablaba de lo divertido que era y lo mucho que le echaba de menos, y protestaba por lo serio y aburrido que era él. Sentía que acababa de conseguir una victoria, aunque supiera que tarde o temprano Valeria terminara contándoselo al otro. Pero se lo había dicho primero. Eso era suficiente para poder tener algo que echarle en cara cuando llegase el momento.  
Se dio cuenta de sus cavilaciones y chasqueó la lengua.

\- Eres terrible, viejo. -le dijo huyendo de la escena.

Le oyó farfullar algo sobre lo capaz que era de manejar mayor cantidad de información relevante y cómo ponía en duda el intelecto del Exo en respuesta. Ella sacudió la cabeza, riéndose suavemente mientras volvía a su nave. Su espectro la acompañaba, comprobando su estado emocional, aunque apreciaba que después de aquel intenso encuentro se encontraba mucho más relajada y despreocupada que antes. Ella le agradeció por su preocupación y su valiosa intervención. Sin él, posiblemente jamás hubieran podido haberse reconciliado. El óptico de Ðum se volvió de un tono más cálido, haciendo que ella se parase a preguntarle si aquel era algún tipo de rubor. La pequeña lucecita simplemente se desmaterializó, casi presa del pánico escénico. Valeria rió a carcajadas mientras volvía a programar la nave para el viaje de vuelta.  
Reflexionaron sobre lo que había ocurrido, sobre cuales eran las opciones para ayudar a Asher. La joven le preguntó a su compañero si sabía de cualquier otra cosa u anomalía de la que pudiera haber sido testigo. No era el caso. Todos los espectros evitaban especialmente el peligro cuando estaban solos. Teniendo un Guardián estaban mucho más seguros, ya que podían desmaterializarse con mucha más facilidad para fundirse con sus cuerpos. Criaturas tan pequeñas e indefensas como ellos resultaban una presa fácil.  
La Torre les esperaba justo donde la habían dejado. Ambos fueron incapaces de quedarse de nuevo hipnotizados por ver de nuevo al Viajero. Desde aquella altura era incluso otra cosa. Poder volar tan cerca de sus orbitantes escombros era como nadar entre delfines. La Luz irradiaba de Él, no con una fuerza tan intensa como para resultar sobrecogedora, pero sí ejercía una fuerza atrayente, como algún tipo de imán.  
Al llegar al hangar Ðum volvió a guardar silencio. Aquella noche había planeado dar un pequeño paseo por la zona, prometiendo no alejarse mucho. Valeria le intentó aclarar que no debía pedirle permiso para explorar todo lo que quisiera, pero su compañero aún no se sentía seguro de moverse solo. Se aferraba a su Guardiana como si ella fuera el salvavidas. Era la persona que más quería. Algo natural, siendo su espectro, pero aún arrastraba demasiadas inseguridades causadas por el maltrato. Su mente siempre iba a mil revoluciones, distorsionando la realidad a base de fabricar escenarios donde cualquier conducta, cualquier comentario pudiera desagradar a Valeria. Volver a ser un fracasado, dejado de lado por su compañero por no ser lo suficientemente bueno. Prefería morir antes que repetir aquella experiencia.  
Aquella noche apenas recorrió un par de kilómetros circundando el hogar de la Insomne, pero pudo ser víctima de la amabilidad de tanto Guardianes como civiles que paseaban por la zona. Era demasiado tímido para iniciar una conversación por su cuenta, así que simplemente paseaba observando a su alrededor como un turista. Aquellos que interaccionaban con él le preguntaban cosas como si le pertenecía a alguien. Él siempre dudaba, ya que su Guardiana le había dicho que no le gustaba nada que se refiriera a sí mismo como algún tipo de objeto o herramienta. Aunque aún no lo hubiera interiorizado, Valeria le había hecho prometer que se repitiría que él era un igual. Eran amigos. Ninguno estaba por encima del otro. Ðum respondía con timidez que por fin había encontrado a una compañera, que ésta era una bendición, y que sin ella no hubiera conocido lo que era sentirse querido. Hacía sonreír a aquellos que habían mostrado sincero interés en conocer la respuesta. En aquel lugar la gente había pasado por mucho dolor y desolación, por lo que ver por allí a nuevos espectros que hubieran encontrado por fin a sus parejos era siempre un motivo de celebración.  
Con cada salida, lograba reunir un poco más de valor. Alejarse un par de metros. Fue aprendiendo sobre las costumbres del lugar. De sus distintas gentes. Al fin y al cabo, era la Última Ciudad, y la población estaba compuesta por sectores que habían vivido por todo el planeta. Uno podía encontrarse con alguien cuyos antepasados siempre hubieran vivido allí, en Europa, y una hora después haber podido intercambiar conversaciones con personas cuyos orígenes hubieran pertenecido a siete países distintos. En una de aquellas noches, de camino de vuelta, no pudo evitar pararse a hablar con Cayde.  
Pese a ser muy tarde, aquel puesto siempre reservaba un servicio más simple para abastecer a aquellos Guardianes que quisieran disfrutar de un estómago lleno. No todos podían volver para el turno de la cena, por lo que, y gracias a la insistencia del Exo, habían decidido contratar a dos trabajadores para hacer extras durante aquella franja horaria. Éste se lo agradecía personalmente yendo todo lo frecuentemente que pudiera. Alguna vez, antes de sentarse a la barra, observaba para comprobar si había alguna luz transparentando desde las ventanas de la casa de su hija. Pese a tener un efecto espejado, a veces se podía percibir que la muchacha se acostaba tarde. No podía evitar ser cotilla.  
Ðum se había asomado para poder ver más detalladamente al objeto de su adoración. Le conocía de sobra, ya que siempre estaba presente en sus conversaciones de forma invisible, pero su interés hacía que sintiera deseos de hablar con él. A Cayde no le pasó inadvertida la presencia de aquella pequeña lucecita que le observaba con sumo interés. Su carcasa resultaba familiar. Valeria había presumido especialmente de ella. No era una carcasa poco común, en realidad. Eva Levante regalaba ese tipo de modelos cada año, durante los eventos invernales. Se giró hacia él, dejando su vaso de alcohol sobre la barra.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, colega? -le preguntó- Llevas un buen rato mirándome.

El espectro expandió las piezas de su estructura por la sorpresa. No había mantenido el más mínimo sigilo, pero se había despistado demasiado y ahora sentía que había sido descubierto.

\- ¡N-no, no! ¡Perdón! ¡No quer-!

Cayde mostró sus palmas moviéndolas suavemente delante de él, pidiéndole que se tranquilizase.

\- Vale, vale, calma, calma. Se te va a fundir un circuito.

Se quedó en silencio.

\- No, pero en serio, ¿Tengo algo en la cara? -se buscó por la zona de la boca, ya que a su lado había varios platos vacíos que indicaban que no hacía mucho había comido algo- No me digas que tengo algo entre los dientes.

Ðum se sacudió con gesto negativo, retrocediendo un poco mientras buscaba una excusa para irse. Cayde volvió a mirarle, buscando después a su alrededor la presencia de algún Guardián.

\- ¿Te has perdido, o algo? Nunca te había visto por aquí.  
\- Oh es que... bueno, soy nuevo, sí.  
\- ¿Y estás aquí de paso? ¿De compras? -hizo un ademán señalando su carcasa- Siento aguarte la fiesta, pero aún no ha llegado la temporada otoño-invierno.

El espectro bajó su mirada para mirar una de sus piezas, emitió una especie de sonido nasal mientras su óptico se entrecerraba, con algún tipo de gesto sonriente.

\- No me importa -respondió- Es un regalo. De mi Guardián.

El Exo ladeó ligeramente su cabeza.

\- ¿Y qué es, un Titán, un Warlock...?

Intensificó su mirada, inclinándose hacia él.

\- ¿...Un Hunter? Puede que no podamos flotar por ahí en plan piñata como los Warlocks -hizo un inciso- Por favor, no le cuentes a Ikora que yo he dicho eso... pero tenemos trucos muy chulos. No es que quiera presumir... para nada.

Le guiñó un ojo volviendo a recobrar la compostura y dándole otro largo sorbo a su vaso, hasta dejarlo vacío.  
El espectro dudó unos instantes en responder sinceramente.

\- Es un Hunter -acabó diciendo.

Cayde le dio una fuerte palmada a la mesa.

\- ¡Toma! Otro más para el equipo. Con un poco de tiempo acabaré haciendo que los Titanes dejen de abusar en el Crisol.  
\- ¿Cómo dices?

El Vanguardia se giró hacia él, haciéndose el tonto.

\- ¿Eh?

Ðum rió con suavidad, comprendiendo mejor por qué Valeria disfrutaba tanto de su compañía. Tenía buen don de gentes. Cayde se miró su muñeca izquierda para consultar un reloj inexistente.

\- Tengo que volver a mi puesto -suspiró dejando caer los hombros y mirando al frente con expresión aburrida- Dile a tu colega que se pase a verme si quiere. Le daré un par de consejos, si lo necesita. Quién sabe.

Vio cómo el espectro asentía obedientemente. Volvió a guiñarle un ojo despidiéndose con sus habituales gestos de pistolero y desapareció subiendo las escaleras que daban a la plataforma principal de la Torre. El camarero que le había atendido en aquel momento se asomó por encima de la barra, disponiéndose a anotar la cuenta para la próxima vez que volviese por allí. El espectro le detuvo, pidiendo pagar en su lugar. Dio por hecho que a Valeria no le importaría, pero hizo que la transferencia fuera directa para no dejar constancia de a quién pertenecía dicha cuenta. Se lo contaría a la mañana siguiente, si es que ella estaba durmiendo en aquel momento.

En cuanto la Insomne se enteró de aquella amigable experiencia, de la que el espectro le habló con optimismo, se decidió sobre que había llegado el momento. Debía contarle a Cayde que ahora era una Guardiana. Inmortal, elegida. A la vez bendecida y maldita. Su lucha, ahora más que nunca, también sería la suya. Podría lidiar batallas directamente bajo su mando. Por fin podría ser su guía en el campo de batalla. Moriría y resucitaría las veces que hiciera falta para alcanzar la victoria. Para ser su orgullo. Sentir las llamas abrazar su cuerpo y abrasar a sus enemigos con sus balas. El arco golpeando a cualquiera que osara enfrentarlos. Ser uno con el vacío y hendirse con oscuros colmillos en la carne de los que trataran de eclipsar su Luz.  
Fue a buscarle a los hangares. Nunca se movía de allí. Siempre estaba en el mismo sitio, no muy lejos de Holliday. El ruido de las naves y las maniobras mecánicas era algo con lo que disfrutaba. Lo encontró deambulando de un lado a otro, comprobando parte de su equipamiento. Había algo en su paso que le indicaba que estaba a punto de partir.

\- ¿Te vas, Cayde? -le preguntó.

Él se paró un momento para observarla.

\- Sí, Petra Venj nos ha pedido ayuda a mí y a Tarja para controlar un motín.

La Insomne pestañeó un par de veces, como solicitándole algo más de contexto. Tarja-4 era conocida en todo el sistema. Tenía varios títulos, entre ellos, el más conocido: «matadioses». Era sin duda la Guardiana conocida más poderosa. Una Warlock. Jamás hablaba, sino que su espectro se encargaba de toda conversación que alguien pudiera tener con ella. Pensar que tuviera que estar inmiscuido en una misión con aquella Exo la preocupó un poco, ya que requerir a alguien que había logrado caminar sobre cadáveres de tales horrores cósmicos era algo que la asustaba. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, tratando de espantar aquellos infundados temores de su mente.

\- En la Prisión de los Arcanos -detalló Cayde- Ha habido un problema con el sistema de seguridad y se ha descontrolado un poco el asunto, pero bueno -sacudió su confiable revólver, Ace, una vez hacia atrás, haciendo que sus piezas volvieran a encajar tras una recarga recién realizada- nada que no se resuelva rápido. ¿Necesitabas algo, antes de que me vaya?

Dudó unos instantes y después sonrió. Iba a ser algo que tuviera que explicarle con calma, y no quería distraerle dándole información a la que pudiera darle demasiadas vueltas.

\- Nada que no sea urgente -le dijo- Corre, antes de que pierdas el vuelo.

Su padre sonrió, frotándole suavemente la cabeza antes de irse. Ella se quedó de pie, de brazos cruzados viendo cómo su nave despegaba y desaparecía en el horizonte. Aún estaba nerviosa sobre cuál podría ser su reacción. Le importaba mucho que la apoyase. Quería que se alegrase por ella. Suspiró con fuerza intentando relajar el ritmo de sus palpitaciones y se sentó en el pequeño descansillo sobre el que trabajaba Holliday. Apoyó su rostro en una de las palmas de sus manos mientras se servía de una de sus flexionadas rodillas para soportar el peso con su codo. Decidió que le esperaría allí, aunque tuviera que pasarse todo el día. Quería que fuera la primera cosa que tratasen a su llegada.

Pero Cayde nunca volvió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')))))))))) Oh no.


	8. Cayde-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empieza el DRAMÓN :( Me he hecho un montón de daño escribiendo este capítulo, pero era lo que tocaba.

Un desastre. La misión había sido un completo y absoluto desastre. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que llegase su compañera, pero hasta entonces, estaba completamente a solas con sus pensamientos. Había tantas cosas que podría haber hecho para evitar aquella situación. No dejaba de repasar una y otra vez los hechos. Podría haberse separado de la compuerta de ventilación, antes de que ésta se hubiera precipitado con él en el último nivel de la prisión. Podría haber tratado de buscar otro lugar donde llamar a su espectro. Sundance, su Sundance. De ella no quedaban más que piezas que habían rodado por el suelo tras haber sido fusilada. Pedazos que habían quedado atrás, entre los escombros.  
Su artificial respiración cada vez se hacía más pesada, y el agujero de bala en su pecho no dejaba de astillar cada una de sus ahogadas bocanadas. Tosió un par de veces, luchando por aguantar unos minutos más, pero sabía cuál era su sentencia. Sólo podía esperar a que su compañera llegase. Alguien a quien poder dedicarle una última despedida. Con dificultad buscó entre su equipamiento su pequeño dispositivo de comunicaciones. Sabía que no funcionaría. El sistema estaba completamente destruido. Vio en la agrietada pantalla que no había ningún canal al que poder conectarse.  
¿Qué pasaría con la Vanguardia? ¿Quién ocuparía su puesto? ¿Cuál sería la respuesta de sus compañeros? Suspiró, cerrando los ojos tan solo un instante, pues temía que si los mantenía así durante demasiado tiempo no habría vuelta atrás. Pese a todo, estaba tranquilo. Sabía que su muerte provocaría una serie de consecuencias. Al menos le consolaba pensar que no habría pedazo de tierra en el sistema donde su asesino pudiera esconderse. Aquel hombre no tendría un minuto más de tranquilidad en su vida. Su cabeza, ahora más que nunca, tenía un precio.  
Su mente se embarcó en un mar de imágenes, divagando en el espacio y el tiempo, barajando la posibilidad de que su Luz fuera a buscar aquellos recuerdos donde había pasado más tiempo. Quizás cuando la oscuridad lo inundara todo, tuviera la oportunidad de encontrar un consuelo. Resguardarse en aquella familia ficticia sobre la que había puesto los cimientos del hombre que había sido. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, dolido. Se le había arrebatado el único memento del que jamás se había separado. Ace, su pequeño terremoto. El difuso rostro de un niño que siempre le había guiado como una brújula en el centro de las peores tempestades. Esperaba que alguien pudiera recuperarle, honrar la memoria secreta de aquella esperanza que siempre había conservado.  
Giró su rostro para mirar de nuevo al techo. Un rayo de luz se abría paso entre aquellas metálicas y frías paredes, iluminando motas de polvo y cenizas que, como él, buscaban un lugar donde descansar. La tentativa de dejar un último mensaje permanecía. Aunque las comunicaciones estuvieran caídas, su dispositivo aún funcionaba. Podría grabar unas últimas palabras. Volvió mirar a la pantalla, arrastrando su pulgar por la holográfica superficie. Tosió de nuevo, varias veces.

\- Debería calentar un poco la voz -murmuró ásperamente, dejando caer su mano.

Apenas le quedaban fuerzas. ¿Qué iba a decir, de todas formas? Petra sabía quién había maquinado toda aquella obra. Tarja era su amiga, pero las palabras no eran lo suyo. Puede que escucharle las hiciera sentir a ambas aún más culpables. Su mente volvió a la Torre, y recordó la conversación que había tenido con Valeria justo antes de marcharse.  
«¿Qué habrá querido decirme?» Fue algo a lo que le dio varias vueltas. Conocía de sobra a aquella muchacha. Si debía decir algo, lo hacía. No había secretos entre ambos. Era alguien que se había criado siendo señalada como un estorbo, pero aún así, jamás se guardaba las cosas. Quería pensar que al menos, no era el caso con él. Al final, no habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos como hubiera querido. Empezaba a arrepentirse. Sólo quería que estuviera a salvo, pero puede que el no haberse implicado con ella la hubiera hecho demasiado temeraria y tan necesitada de su atención. Miró una vez más a su comunicador.  
Podría dejarle algo a ella. Algo más. Estaba a tiempo.  
Cayde era alguien que siempre se guardaba las espaldas. Parecía que su método se basaba exclusivamente en la improvisación, pero su legado había sido repartido por el sistema. Si alguien quería buscar sus tesoros, sus testimonios, si alguien le conocía lo suficiente para identificar las pistas, acabaría encontrando todo aquello que había dejado atrás. En uno de los escenarios que había construido, le había reservado un espacio a Valeria. Si decidía buscar algo de lo que quedase, podría encontrarlo. Y si no, creía que Tarja acabaría haciéndose cargo de informarla. De legarle aquel pequeño botín que le había guardado.  
Un último mensaje, justo como el que ella le había dejado antes de desaparecer.  
Las fuerzas que le quedaron hicieron que todo su cuerpo se tensara al darse cuenta de que le habían mentido.  
Un último mensaje.  
Valeria había muerto. Y había vuelto a su lado.  
Puede que fuera eso aquello que había intentado contarle. Aquello que había esperado a explicarle. Era lo suficientemente importante como para tomarse un tiempo en procesarlo. Había visto a su Vex. Aquellas huellas de combate eran mortales. Y entonces lo entendió todo. Valeria no le había evitado durante varias semanas. Tal y como defendía cuando era más pequeña, se convertiría en Guardiana y recuperaría sus recuerdos utilizando a su arpía. Había cumplido la promesa de no olvidarle.  
Suspiró con pesadez, balanceando su cabeza sobre el suelo en débil gesto de negación. Había tenido la muestra de su esfuerzo delante de sus ópticos y no se había dado cuenta. O puede que no hubiera querido pensarlo. Había un temor en que se convirtiera en Guardiana. Él mismo estaba sufriendo una de las consecuencias.  
Se lamentó por no poder ser capaz de volver para felicitarla. Seguramente le estuviera esperando, sonriente, como siempre. La tristeza atravesó su pecho aún más dolorosamente que aquella bala con la que Uldren Sov había firmado su muerte.

\- Mierda, Valeria... -trató de agarrar de nuevo su teléfono, pero el paso de alguien que se acercaba le interrumpió.

Vio la silueta de Tarja, parándose en seco, la luz bañando su espalda. El Príncipe estaba a punto de abandonar la escena del crimen.  
El sonido de las compuertas cerrándose detrás de él y los pasos de los Renegados dejaron paso al silencio.  
Supo que al menos no moriría sólo.

Algo en la vibración del aire había cambiado en la Torre. Algo pasaba. Uno de los pies de Valeria temblequeaba levemente sobre el pavimento. Algunos Guardianes de la zona parecían intranquilos. Los ojos y el cuerpo de Holliday no se movían de forma sincronizada. Aquel lenguaje corporal le era nuevo. Cada vez que la Insomne abría la boca hacía que la mecánica se pusiera más nerviosa. Como si estuviera evitando seguir interaccionando con ella por algún motivo.  
Los susurros de su espectro no lograban tranquilizarla. Ðum hacía su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de que su compañera mantuviera la calma. El hecho de ver a Ikora y Zavala abrirse paso por el hangar la empujó a ser presa del pánico, haciendo que su cuerpo se irguiera en el acto, puños cerrados. La Vanguardia no fue ajena a su presencia. Había un desasosiego en su rostro que no era habitual en ella. Si Ikora temía algo, es que sin duda había ocurrido algo terrible. Y Cayde aún no había vuelto. La mujer se forzó a aparentar normalidad al acercarse a Valeria.

\- Valeria, necesito que te vayas a tu casa. -Su tono de voz era el más propio de una orden que de un favor.

Un par de balbuceos fue todo lo que pudo salir de los labios de la Hunter antes de que la interrumpiera.

\- Ahora. -Respiró hondo un segundo para suavizar su voz- Por favor. Te avisaremos cuando vuelvan.

Zavala permaneció de pie en silencio a su izquierda. Su rostro parecía más serio de lo habitual, como si hubiera una espada colgando sobre su cabeza.  
Valeria tragó saliva mientras sus hombros se encogían, recogiendo sus puños contra el pecho, sin más remedio que obedecer a la orden. Su mirada estaba vacía, y apenas se levantaba unos centímetros del suelo. Se giró un par de veces antes de subir las escaleras, rogando por ver la nave de Cayde de regreso.  
La vuelta a su casa se le hizo aún más larga que su retorno a la Villa. Se movía como una autómata sin alma, sintiendo cómo cada paso que daba sacudía sus huesos. Una voz en su cabeza no permitía que su mente descansara de las sospechas que la afligían. Ðum no sabía qué hacer. Estaba casi tan desesperado como ella. Luchó por intentar contrarrestar aquella ansiedad que la castigaba. Sabía que no era del todo frágil, pero era consciente de que una chispa es suficiente para arrasar con cualquier bosque. El dolor era un veneno demasiado potente, y puede destruir incluso a las personas más fuertes. En el fondo, Valeria seguía siendo una niña. Lo podía ver en ella cada vez que estaba con Cayde. Aquellas dulces palabras con las que intentaba acunarla no llegaban a tocarla. Tanto insistir como quedarse en silencio surtirían el mismo efecto.  
Cerró la puerta tras ella, en completo silencio. Su cuerpo se dejó caer sobre ella, deslizándose hasta el suelo. Las rodillas, flexionadas a la altura del rostro. Las rodeó con sus brazos, tratando de buscar algún tipo de consuelo. Su piel empezó a quedarse tan fría a causa del miedo que creyó volver a la montaña. La electricidad volvía a circular entre sus entrañas, buscando un filo que alojar en el rostro de un anónimo enemigo. Los latidos de su corazón se estaban volviendo tan fuertes que tuvo que ponerse las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza para intentar que no la ensordecieran. Su respiración estaba entrecortada, como si alguien le hubiera robado todo el aire de su hogar. Como si ya no quedara nada.  
Gateó hasta su ventana, arrastrándose sobre un colchón que no la reconfortó nada. Buscó con su mirada desesperadamente a Ikora. Esperaba verla volver a su puesto como si nada. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que recobrase el aliento. Acabó avistándola, seguida de Zavala y Tarja. El grupo atravesó una de las puertas que daban a un lugar de la Torre donde la Vanguardia solía reunirse. Cayde no estaba por ningún sitio.  
Sus piernas actuaron por su cuenta, llevándola por instinto a salir de nuevo de su casa. Su espectro trató de llamarla, en vano.  
Tardó un rato en encontrar la manera de colarse. La zona estaba muy concurrida, y era fácil comprobar si alguien trataba de asaltar aquel sitio. Necesitaba desesperadamente saber qué había ocurrido. Necesitaba escuchar que Cayde había vuelto a salvo. La oscuridad y el silencio de los pasillos la obligó a permanecer agazapada para evitar hacer ruido. Se guió por su oído y su instinto para encontrar el camino. La luz apagada de Ikora fue el peor de los faros que podría haber escogido.

\- Hacía los peores chistes. En los peores momentos. -escuchó.

El que Ikora estuviera usando un pretérito le heló el corazón.

\- Yo quería reírme. De verdad... -su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse.

Valeria pudo saborear la sal de las lágrimas que acababan de encontrarse con sus labios. Tuvo que apoyarse con una mano en una pared para no perder el equilibrio. Parecía que sus piernas hubieran dejado de funcionar por completo. Aquel pasillo empezó a resultarle cada vez más estrecho, como si aquellos tabiques quisieran cerrarse sobre ella en una mortal trampa. No quería creer lo que había sucedido, el que acabase de perder a alguien tan importante. Una persona que había hecho tanto por ella. Tan solo pudo avanzar unos pocos metros más antes de que su cuerpo cediera en una posición fetal contra la pared. Ahogó sus sollozos para que nadie pudiera percatarse de su intromisión.

\- No es culpa tuya... esto es obra de Uldren Sov.

El dolor rezumaba de su corazón con tal caudal que creyó que explotaría. ¿Quién podría haber sido capaz de terminar con la vida de su padre? ¿De asesinarlo a sangre fría? El poder escuchar a Ikora pronunciar un nombre hizo que todo aquel tormento estallase en una ola de rencor. La pérdida siempre es algo más soportable cuando hay alguien a quien poder señalar. La inquina ofrece a veces un agridulce consuelo.

\- Pero si cree que ha terminado esto, se equivoca. Es el principio. Lucharemos contra él. -la voz de Ikora se había tornado dura, firme e implacable.- ¿Me oyes? Todos nosotros. Titanes. Hechiceros. Cazadores. ¡Tomaremos el Arrecife por la fuerza! Y entonces  
colgaremos la cabeza de ese hijo de perra sobre su precioso trono.

Valeria se pellizcó la nariz para evitar que su lamento volviera a delatar su presencia. Su pecho no dejaba de convulsionarse por los lloros. Notaba cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo cargaban con una electricidad tan intensa, con tanta rabia, que Ðum pudo observar en ella una verdadera sed de sangre. Las palabras de la Vanguardia no hicieron más que alimentar aquel fuego.

\- Por nuestra escuadra... por Cayde.

Logró ponerse de nuevo en pie con los puños completamente cerrados. Su pulso temblaba como si acabase de ser golpeada por un rayo.

\- ...No.-La negación de Zavala fue rotunda.  
\- ¿Qué has dicho?...

El tono de la voz de la Warlock parecía fuera de sí. Como si Zavala acabase de hacer algún tipo de broma macabra. Como si la muerte de Cayde no le hubiera afectado lo suficiente. Valeria contuvo el aliento, sin poder creérselo.

\- No somos un ejército. No somos conquistadores. Somos guardianes. Tenemos que seguir cuidando este lugar. Nuestro hogar, nuestro pueblo, el Viajero. El Arrecife se perdió en cuanto perdió a su reina.

Sus pesados pasos se hicieron oír alrededor de la pequeña instancia donde se encontraban.

\- Si hay otro Sov que pretende un pedazo de roca, no me importa.  
\- Pero se trata de Cayde -intervino de nuevo Ikora- Para nosotros, no hacer nada sería...

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, en los que Valeria no dejaba de asentir incrédula. ¿Cómo podía Zavala ignorar simplemente lo que había pasado? ¿Darle la espalda a la muerte de un compañero? ¿Dejar pasar una traición tan grande?  
Nunca se había documentado lo suficiente sobre el origen de su gente, los Insomnes. Lo poco que sabía era gracias a historias que tanto Asher como Cayde le habían contado. Que habían sido supervivientes del Colapso. Sus naves habían llegado hasta los confines del sistema, donde la Luz y la Oscuridad se encontraron. Estuvieron desaparecidos el tiempo suficiente como para darles por muertos, pero entonces regresaron. Dejaron de ser Humanos, estaban cambiados, forjados de otra materia que ninguna otra especie había sido capaz de imitar. Los dirigía una reina implacable por la que todos los Insomnes morirían sin dudarlo. Mara Sov había sido venerada de formas que muy pocos podrían llegar a lograr en varias vidas. Su muerte luchando contra Oryx en uno de los anillos de Saturno había sumido a su gente en el caos. La corona no había podido encontrar nuevo dueño ya que su hermano, Uldren, había sido también dado por muerto desde entonces.  
Se apretó los ojos con la base de las palmas de sus manos con fuerza. No entendía nada. Le iba a estallar la cabeza.

\- Dilo -retó Zavala.  
\- ...cobardía. -acusó Ikora, con rencor deslizándose entre sus labios.

Era un cobarde. Zavala era un cobarde. Estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar aquel asesinato y a no hacer pagar a nadie con las consecuencias. ¿Qué clase de Vanguardia era aquella? Si tanto trataban de luchar por la paz, por la supervivencia de la Humanidad, ¿Por qué perdonar un delito de sangre? ¿Por qué no intentar restablecer el orden? Valeria no podía comprender qué derecho tenía Zavala de prohibir ninguna acción como respuesta, no podía entender qué clase de amigo era.

\- Me niego a enterrar a más amigos.

Casi podía sentir las chispas brotar de sus ojos junto a las lágrimas. Si esas palabras eran sinceras, ¿Por qué demonios iba a dejar en libertad a un asesino?  
Una tercera voz, desconocida para ella, rompió aquel pesado silencio. Por descarte, la Insomne dedujo que se trataba de Tarja.

\- No tendrás que hacerlo. Uldren Sov... es mío.

Era una voz de distorsión mecánica, como la de cualquier Exo, pero había un rencor y una frustración en ella con la que Valeria se sintió completamente identificada. Tarja, en el fondo, le daba miedo, pero en aquel instante sintió que ella sería una luz cargada de esperanza. Se haría justicia. Sabía que nadie que se cruzase en su camino era capaz de detenerla.  
Pudo escuchar cómo la matadioses abandonaba la estancia, dejando a los dos Vanguardias a solas. Tenían mucho de qué hablar, y la Exo muy pocas ganas de discutir. Valeria apenas se movió. Sabía que acabaría cruzándose con ella, pero no conservaba la fuerza suficiente para moverse. Ya no le importaba que alguien descubriera que se había colado en territorio prohibido. No le importaba cuál fuera el castigo.  
El semblante torvo, con expresión de inquietud y disgusto, fue lo primero que vio cuando ésta apareció al girar la esquina. Sus ópticos azules se encontraron con ella. la Joven Loba se detuvo tan solo un segundo, apreciando cuál era la situación de aquella muchacha. Vio que la Insomne estaba hecha pedazos. No supo cómo mirarla a la cara. Cayde era su amigo, pero sabía que para aquella joven había sido como un padre. En su mirada Valeria pudo ver una promesa silenciosa. Un juramento de que había sangre que sería derramada. La Insomne frunció sus labios asintiendo en respuesta mientras que la Exo apenas pudo esperar para proseguir con su camino.  
El silencio volvió a romperse segundos más tarde, en los que Ikora y Zavala mantuvieron una discusión bastante agitada. La Warlock apenas podía contenerse. Seguía estando en desacuerdo con el discurso de su compañero de escuadra. Pese a que entendía sus palabras, su corazón aún no podía aceptar no poder hacer nada. Ambos se detuvieron al darse cuenta de la presencia de Valeria, quien por fin se había dejado ver avanzando temblorosamente por la entrada.

\- Valeria -susurró Ikora, observando que la Insomne no estaba en el lugar más indicado.

No fue capaz de ordenarla que se fuera. El cadáver de Cayde descansaba sobre la mesa, tapado con una sábana conmemorativa con los símbolos de la Vanguardia. Los pies de la Insomne seguían avanzando a diminutos pasos. Ikora estiró uno de sus brazos para alcanzarla. Valeria interpretó aquello como una orden de detenerse.

\- Tengo derecho -sollozó ésta.

El corazón de la Warlock se detuvo un instante. No tenía ni idea de cómo tratar de consolarla, pues estaba demasiado familiarizada con el dolor que sentía. Asintió con suavidad, frunciendo los labios en un esfuerzo de contener sus propias lágrimas. Sabía que desmoronarse delante de ella no haría otra cosa más que hundirla. Debía pasar su duelo a solas. Mostrar entereza por ella. Acogió a la pequeña bajo su brazo, mientras ésta recorría el borde de aquel mortuorio expositor con sus temblorosas manos. En cuanto vio que trataba de retirar la sábana del rostro de su padre la detuvo con una de las suyas. Valeria la miró, buscando con su mirada una explicación. Negó con la cabeza en un gesto de compasión. Ver el rostro desfigurado de Cayde sin duda la traumatizaría.  
La Insomne se deshizo en llanto, dejándose caer sobre las rodillas cuando fue capaz de alcanzar la mano que descubrió por el borde de aquel embozo. Sostuvo la inerte mano de Cayde contra una de sus mejillas, mientras apretaba sus metálica estructura entre sus dedos. Las lágrimas no tardaron en empapar el cuerpo de aquel guante. Ikora echó ligeramente hacia atrás la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Acarició los mechones de la delgada espalda de Valeria mientras ésta se desahogaba, desconsolada. Zavala trató de acompañarla, pero en cuanto pudo rozar la piel de uno de sus brazos, Valeria se zafó violentamente del contacto. El Titán pudo sentir el rencor con la que ésta le miraba antes de volver a hundir sus ojos en los restos de su amigo.

\- Voy a ir. Con Tarja -logró musitar la muchacha entre sollozos.  
\- ¿Que vas a...?

Ikora le interrumpió.

\- Es demasiado peligroso, Valeria -Ikora trató de hacerla entrar en razón, sin dejar de acariciar sus hombros.  
\- Me da igual.

La mujer suspiró con suavidad.

\- No lo comprendes... Valeria -insistió con delicadeza- Esa gente... son presos peligrosos. No podemos dejar que vayas.

La Insomne se levantó de nuevo sobre sus pies, sin soltar la mano de Cayde, pero girándose hacia ellos con un fuego ardiendo en sus ojos.

\- No... vosotros sois los que no lo entendéis. -Estiró una de sus manos, descubriendo a su espectro- Voy a ir con Tarja.

Ambos se ante la revelación de que aquella muchacha era ahora una Guardiana. Al igual que muchos otros, eran ajenos a aquella noticia. Valeria se había asegurado de mantenerlo bien en secreto. Ikora titubeó unos instantes.

\- No podemos permitir que te arriesgues tú también. Hemos perdido demasiado hoy por culpa de Uldren Sov -intervino Zavala.

Ella frunció el ceño, dirigiéndose hacia él.

\- Que tú no quieras luchar por él no significa que yo me vaya a quedar de brazos cruzados. -Le espetó- Sé muy bien lo que hubiera hecho Cayde, por cualquiera de nosotros. Zavala.

El Titán cogió aliento para armarse de paciencia. Sabía que no debía ser demasiado duro.

\- Cayde... era distinto. Era... impulsivo. Eficaz, pero temerario. Es suficiente con uno, Valeria.

Supo interpretar la verdadera intención de aquellas palabras. Estaba acusándola de cometer los mismos errores que él. De que la suya sería una lucha en vano. Buscó la aprobación de Ikora. La Warlock no pudo cedérsela. Podía ver que aquella muchacha estaba dejándose llevar por el dolor. No estaba pensando con claridad. Permitir que se fuera tras Uldren era ser cómplice de otra pérdida.  
Valeria estaba a punto de explotar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó exasperada, soltando la mano de su fallecido padre- ¿Acaso no tengo el mismo derecho que Tarja? Cayde también era importante para mí, y ahora soy Guardiana, ¿Acaso no debo luchar por lo que es justo?  
\- No hablamos de justicia -dijo Zavala- Esto es venganza.  
\- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia ahora? -exigió saber Valeria, apretando con fuerza sus dientes.

La mirada impasible del Titán no se perturbó ni un ápice. Había sido su última palabra.

\- Valeria... -murmuró Ikora, tratando de controlar la situación- es... aún no estás preparada. Debes aprender a ser una Guardiana. Este... no es tu camino. No es lo que él hubiera querido para ti.

La Insomne se tapó los ojos con una mano, bajando la cabeza para ahogar otro sollozo. Se sentía completamente inútil. Vio que no habría modo alguno de convencerles. No podía luchar contra ellos, no tenía la autoridad para desobedecerles. Realmente no podía hacer nada. No le iban a permitir salir de allí, y más sabiendo que ahora eran sus superiores. No tenía otro remedio más que obedecer. No existía otra alternativa para ella.

\- No me lo puedo creer -se lamentó en voz alta- Me vais a obligar a quedarme aquí.  
\- ... Lo siento mucho, Valeria. -Terminó diciendo Ikora- Es por tu bien.

Se giró un último momento hacia el cuerpo. Tapó con mimo su mano, acariciando el lugar donde reposaba su cabeza. Le dio un último beso en la frente, sin retirar aquella sábana, y dejó descansar su mejilla, por la que se volvían a deslizar las lágrimas, en aquel rostro. Aún esperaba que Cayde la rodease con el brazo que acababa de acomodar. Que todo fuera una de sus horribles bromas.

\- No -susurró- No lo es.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon decirle. Sabían que Valeria no desobedecería una orden directa, pero no confiaban plenamente en que cometiese alguna temeridad. Que tratara de fugarse de alguna manera en cualquier nave. Era conocida por ese tipo de conductas.  
Durante las siguientes semanas, establecieron una orden de que cualquier persona no autorizada que abandonase los hangares sería automáticamente arrestada y juzgada mediante las leyes pertinentes. Fue su manera de advertirla. No se convertiría en otra renegada.  
Las noticias sobre la muerte del Príncipe se hicieron eco rápidamente por toda la Torre. Finalmente, podía decirse que se había impartido justicia. Tarja había cumplido su promesa, pero en su rostro no se veía alivio alguno. En sus manos traía a Ace, el viejo revolver de Cayde. Aquel memento se sentía como una verdadera carga.  
Pero había ocurrido algo más. Aquella trama era mucho más complicada. Valeria no entendía las habladurías. Todo lo que pudo escuchar fueron cosas como que tras aquel ajuste de cuentas, una especie de maldición había engullido el lugar al que llamaban Ciudad Onírica. El verdadero hogar de los Insomnes. Aquello le importaba menos que nada. Su único pesar fue con aquellas víctimas inocentes que hubieran sufrido ante aquella desgracia. El rencor aún corría por sus venas. Aún se sentía demasiado traicionada.  
La última noticia que tuvieron de ella fue que había cargado en su nave algunas de sus cosas. Fue la última vez que la vieron por la Torre. Tan solo Hawthorne se encontraba con ella durante sus visitas a la Villa, pues aún había alguien encargándose de ver a Bam-Bam. De comprobar su condición y tratar de paliar aquel estado. Suraya era la única a la que Valeria había dado permiso para acceder a su domicilio, pero sabía que debía colaborar con la Vanguardia, por lo que nunca le informaba sobre cuándo sería su próxima visita.  
Ikora había barajado la posibilidad de proponer a Hawthorne el tenderle una trampa. Hacerle creer que existía una emergencia con el Vex, pero rápidamente descartó aquella idea. Sabía que su amiga no sólo no accedería, sino que en el hipotético caso de que aquello sucediera, no le daría más que motivos a Valeria de ir contra la Vanguardia.  
Tras varios meses, se percató de que apenas veía a Otto y Kate. Parecían esquivos, como si quisieran evitar a toda costa cruzarse con alguien. Habían sustituido sus visitas a los bares por meras paradas de abastecimiento. Entendió que ellos formaban parte ahora de su escuadra. Al menos sabía que pese a todo, Valeria no estaba completamente sola.


	9. Uldren Sov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy os subo dos capítulos, ya que el anterior es bastante triste.

Aquella noche se sentía especialmente fría. La humedad y el omnipresente olor a óxido, habían sido los pocos aromas que había podido distinguir en aquel contenedor de mercancías desvencijado que había sido su hogar durante las últimas tres semanas. El hecho de estar alejado de los caminos principales le hacía sentirse seguro, pero aún podía oír el incesante zumbido de los colibríes circulando por el área. No había visto otro rostro que no fuera suyo propio, en algún charco, durante los últimos siete días. De no ser por la presencia de su espectro, estaba completamente solo.

\- Feliz Aurora -le murmuró apesadumbrado, al ver que la pequeña Luz ante él esperaba a oírle decir algo.

Todos los días daba gracias a que su compañero tuviera tal personalidad. Le frustraba, sin duda, de una manera que no podía describir fácilmente con palabras, pero sabía que era lo único bueno que le había sido otorgado en aquella vida. Era su único alivio y consuelo. El único motivo por el que luchaba por encontrar una salida. Se preguntaba si algún día hallaría un lugar donde poder encontrar respuestas. Que tal vez hubiese algún sitio donde poder vivir tranquilo. No sabía cuál debía ser su camino, o cuál era el pecado que su antigua persona había cometido. Nadie se tomaba la molestia en explicárselo. Si de algo estaba seguro, es que trataría en la medida de lo posible no defraudar a su espectro.  
El pequeño se sacudió suavemente, salpicándole con los reflejos de la luz que rebotaban sobre su púrpura carcasa.

\- Feliz Aurora, Uldren -respondió felizmente.

Suspiró con suavidad, acomodando su mejilla contra una de sus propias rodillas. Su compañero se posó con gracilidad a pocos centímetros de las puntas de sus dedos, compartiendo con él parte del calor que emanaba de su Luz.  
Aquello no le supuso un gran alivio, pues la niebla se había hecho con el lugar, y se colaba a través de su equipamiento, mordiendo hasta los huesos. Ni siquiera la fina sábana con la que se abrazaba le servía de suficiente protección. Reflexionó sobre si permanecer en aquel refugio o tratar de encontrar un mejor lugar donde pasar la noche. Al fin y al cabo, no quedaba mucho más donde buscar.  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de unas apresuradas pisadas. Alguien se estaba acercando. No quiso esperar a comprobar si le habían descubierto o era mera casualidad, y rápidamente se cubrió la cabeza con su destrozado casco. Esperó en silencio mientras que su corazón gritaba, suplicando por que aquel extraño pasase de largo. Una figura entró corriendo a su guarida, mascullando algo entre dientes como si tuviera mucha prisa.   
Supo que era un Guardián por el aspecto de su equipamiento. Pocos soldados convencionales rondaban aquella área, y su conversación parecía implicar a alguien incorpóreo. Dedujo que éste sería su espectro. Era una figura femenina y pequeña, casi enclenque, pues era lo suficientemente delgada como para confundir su estatura con la de una joven adolescente. Se quedó tan quieto como su propio cuerpo pudo permitirle, mientras que, atónito, veía cómo aquella desconocida se acuclillaba a apenas metro y medio echándose las manos a sus pantalones, con intención de bajárselos.

\- Te aseguro que si hubiera un mejor sitio para echar una meada, lo buscaría, Ðum. -Gimoteó la joven- Ya me llevo aguantando un par de horas.

Su propio espectro les delató de su presencia.

\- ¡Buenas tardes!

Típico de él. Era una fuente inagotable de optimismo. Todos sus anteriores encuentros con Guardianes habían resultado en una decepción tras otra. Las ocasiones en las que no habían tenido que huir despavoridos, se habían visto forzados a abandonar las inmediaciones, pues quien quiera que viera su rostro encontraba algo que él no era capaz de reconocer. Su existencia parecía ser una maldición para cualquiera que se le acercara, y no lograba comprender por qué.  
La Guardiana ahogó un grito apuntándole directamente con uno de sus cuchillos con el sobresalto. Al ver al espectro bajó inmediatamente su arma.

\- Ah, perdón, ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Aquel Guardián novicio parpadeó un par de veces, barajando el levantarse en silencio para escapar de aquel lugar. Pudo escuchar que en el exterior otras dos personas mantenían una conversación. Parecían ser ajenos aún a su presencia.

\- Valeria, ¿A dónde vas? ¿No ibas a mear?  
\- ¡Está ocupado! -exclamó la muchacha. El tono de su voz parecía indicar que estaba bordeando el contenedor.  
\- ¿Ocup...ado?

Sus compañeros de escuadra eran otra mujer y un Exo. Se quedó muy quieto, esperando a que respetasen su intimidad y se acabaran yendo del lugar. Tras un par de minutos la más joven volvió a asomarse a su encuentro.

\- Perdona por lo de antes, colega -dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra- Me has dado un buen sust...

Contuvo el aliento. Era imposible que le hubiera visto el rostro. No se había quitado su casco, y aunque así fuera, sería la primera vez que alguien le reconociese por su agasajado equipamiento. Jamás había apuntado con su arma a ningún otro Guardián. Simplemente no se atrevía a hacerlo. Le generaban demasiada confusión, ni siquiera él mismo podía haber comprobado hasta dónde llegaban los poderes de los de su misma clase. Nunca se había quedado el suficiente tiempo.  
Valeria se había quedado callada. No porque sospechara cosa alguna de aquel extraño, sino porque su pose le resultaba terriblemente familiar. Aquel apagado Hunter la había hecho volver a un lugar que llevaba casi un año sin visitar. En él se reconoció a sí misma, el día que más luchaba por intentar superar. El día en el que supo de la noticia del fallecimiento de su padre. Las paredes de aquel habitáculo se acababan de convertir en la de su estudio. Podía sentir el tacto de sus propias rodillas entre sus brazos con tan sólo mirarlo. Inspiró una bocanada de aquel viciado aire con lentitud.

\- Ey, colega... -Esta vez se dirigía al Guardián- ¿Necesitas que te echen un cable?

El suave tono de su voz le resultó terriblemente incómodo. Pese a que en el fondo rogase contar con la compañía de alguien más, sabía que en el fondo lo mejor era permanecer solo. Había picado demasiadas veces con el dulce cebo de la amabilidad.

\- No. -Espetó- Estoy bien.

Intentó ser lo más conciso posible, no emplear palabras de más. Vio cómo su espectro le miraba y decidía intervenir por él.

\- Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, señorita -casi canturreó- Disculpa los modales de mi Guardián, esto... aún no se han dado las condiciones para que pueda socializar. ¡Pero seguimos intentándolo!

Valeria se quitó el casco ante el amigable tono de aquel espectro y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

\- No importa -le respondió, estirando una de sus manos hacia él- Soy Valeria, y este es mi compa, Ðum

Uldren notó un impulso de impedir que su espectro se acercase a aquella Insomne. Le llamó la atención la increíble palidez de ésta, pero no mantuvo su mirada durante mucho tiempo.

\- Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Kebap Mixto y mi Guardián se llama...  
\- Fidel -fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza- Fidelio.

Kebap se giró extrañado al escuchar aquel nombre, pues era la primera vez que le oía pronunciarlo. Sabían que su verdadero nombre era Uldren Sov, pues era aquello con lo que le señalaban los otros Guardianes en cuanto le veían. Comprendió segundos después que trataba de ocultarse tras una falsa identidad, y lejos de sentirse incómodo, vio aquello como una buena señal. Creyó que aquello podría ser otra oportunidad para tratar de crear nuevas amistades.

\- Oh -la Insomne pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendida por el exotismo de aquellos nombres- Pues mucho gusto, Kebap y Fidelio.

Rió con suavidad ofreciéndole una mano a Uldren, quien aún permanecía sentado sobre el suelo abrazándose con suavidad las rodillas. Éste seguía sin mirarla. Ella esperaba a que aceptase.  
Tras unos segundos retiró su mano, ladeando con suavidad la cabeza con una mueca pensativa. Puede que aquel muchacho tan sólo necesitara algo de espacio.

\- Oye... colegas...eh... -parecía estar reflexionando muy bien lo siguiente que iba a decir- Se está haciendo un poco de noche. ¿Os importaría si...?

Kebap exclamó emocionado al adivinar la propuesta.

\- ¡Claro! Podéis quedaros aquí.

Notó cómo la mirada de su Guardián atravesaba su carcasa. Se giró un poco confundido, como si no recordase el constante desenlace de aquel tipo de encuentros. Pudo adivinar que bajo aquel casco Uldren le miraba con algo de desaprobación. Se acercó más a él.

\- Parece amable -le susurró- Y me sentiría un poco mal que acabasen pasando la noche al raso. Hoy hace mucho frío.

Uldren suspiró, rendido.

\- Valeria, ¿Con quién hablas? -un enorme Exo entró en la instancia, abriéndose paso torpemente entre las descartadas mercancías a causa de su gigantesco cuerpo. La otra mujer, de también considerable estatura, lo seguía de cerca. Eran increíblemente ruidosos.

Puso de nuevo los brazos en jarra, como si estuviera orgullosa de su peculiar descubrimiento, pero había algo en su voz que resultaba tranquilizador, como si estuviera empleando una especial delicadeza al hablar.

\- No destrocéis nada -les dijo- Ellos han llegado antes, pero nos dejan quedarnos aquí esta noche. -Señaló con uno de sus pulgares a sus compañeros, respectivamente- Ellos son Otto y Kate.

Los dos se quitaron también sus cascos, descubriendo dos rostros que les miraron de forma analítica y sospechosa. Uno era un Exo de intimidantes rasgos, sin duda tenía aspecto de ser un Titán temible. La mujer era otra Hunter, también Insomne, de facciones afiladas y con una melena azul oscuro que se desparramaba desordenadamente por su rostro. Intuyó que aquel no debía ser el peinado que solía usar, ya que las raíces de su pelo parecían conservar aún una gran cantidad de gomina.  
Los dos miraron de nuevo a Valeria, comprobando que ésta se hubiera pensado bien la idea de permanecer con aquel extraño vagabundo de gesto apesadumbrado. No les apetecía nada amanecer encontrándose con que todo su equipamiento hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

\- Disculpadnos un momento -rió nerviosa la más pequeña, casi arrastrando a aquellos dos que a su lado parecían poco menos que gigantes.

Aquel lugar estaba ahora tan silencioso que pudo escuchar la discusión que mantuvieron entre susurros:

\- ¿Pero tú le has visto bien? ¡Si está reventado! Fijo que se nos lleva todas las armas mientras descansamos -masculló la que respondía al nombre de Kate.  
\- A mí tampoco me apetece mucho quedarme aquí... huele un poco a calcetín sudado.

Uldren no pudo evitar acercar su rostro a una de sus axilas, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a ninguno, pues cada poco giraban sus cabezas por encima de los hombros para observarle.

\- ¡Oye, no seáis bordes! -les amonestó Valeria- ¡Tiene un espectro que se llama Kebap!  
\- ¿Y qué coño tendrá que ver eso? -Kate parecía desesperada- Valeria, mírale, que parece un chungo-raro de esos.  
\- ¡Anda que estás tú para hablar, Kate! ¡Vosotros resucitasteis en un cementerio de naves! ¡Esto no es muy distinto!  
\- Ahí tengo que darle la razón a Valeria, Kate... -reconoció el Exo. Pese a su imponente aspecto, el tono de su voz parecía bastante afable.

El hecho de que pensasen que hubiera despertado en aquel humilde lugar le resultó una ventaja en ese momento, aunque en realidad, el escenario donde aquello había sucedido era diametralmente opuesto.

\- Bueno, pues ya está -sentenció de nuevo la muchacha- Vais a portaros bien con el pobre chaval, que bastante confusión tendrá ya con el tema.

Uldren siguió en silencio, un poco confundido porque dieran tan rápidamente por hecho que fuera un Guardián novicio. Puede que al fin y al cabo alguien más hubiera tenido que pasar por lo mismo que él.  
Valeria volvió a acercarse, apoyándose con sus manos sobre sus propias rodillas para inclinarse hacia él. No lo hizo de forma muy invasiva, pues aún conservaba cierta distancia. No supo si aquello se trataba de desconfianza o respeto.

\- Escucha... Fidelio -dijo con amabilidad- Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos aquí. Vamos a ponernos en esa esquina para no molestaros. Si necesitas algo, avísame. -Puso una de sus palmas a un lado de su boca, para hablarle en voz más baja, compartiendo cierta complicidad- Son un poco bestias, pero son buena gente. Créeme si te digo que no te harán ningún daño.

Uldren asintió una vez tras un par de segundos, decidido a ignorarles durante el resto de la noche. Su única preocupación ahora era que se fueran cuanto antes, y que sobre todo no intentasen arrebatarle su casco para evitar más enfrentamientos. Observó cómo Valeria se alejaba de nuevo de él para volver con el resto de su escuadra y sentarse con ellos.  
Escuchó cómo conversaban sobre algún tipo de fuente de energía que habían buscado por la zona, y debatían sobre la ruta a seguir durante el siguiente día para volver a un lugar adecuado donde abandonar aquel lugar con sus naves. Mantenían un tono de voz bajo, mantenido por insistencia de la más joven, pues los otros dos no parecían saber hablar sin que fuera a voces. Le resultaba increíblemente frustrante y molesto. Había vivido hasta entonces en el mayor de los silencios, y aquella presencia no suscitaba en él más que deseos de abandonar aquel refugio aunque eso significase morir congelado fuera.

\- Eso cada vez tiene peor pinta -señaló Kate, haciendo un suave ademán hacia una de sus manos.

No se había percatado en que la mano izquierda de la más pálida parecía haber sido salpicada por algún tipo de sustancia. Había dos profundas perforaciones en el guante que la recubría. Valeria se quitó la pieza de equipamiento, descubriendo que su piel, la cual solía ser casi tan blanca como su melena, mostraba algún tipo de emponzoñamiento. Se le estaba empezando a necrosar.

\- Ah -la Insomne no parecía demasiado preocupada, a diferencia de su espectro, que empezó a zumbar alrededor de ella- Ya se me pasará.  
\- ¿¡Que se te pasará cuándo!? - preguntó preocupado Ðum.  
\- Cuando me muera, supongo -se rió ella, mostrando sin querer que estaba algo nerviosa. No era el tipo de agresión que un espectro pudiera tratar con facilidad.

En cuanto Uldren se dio cuenta pudo ver que Kebap se había acercado también a comprobar la herida. Se puso de pie inmediatamente, ya que sabía lo que ocurriría si su espectro sufría daño alguno. Llamó la atención de Kate y Otto, que le miraron un segundo antes de volver a dirigirse a Valeria.

\- ¿Y si te cortas la mano? -preguntó inocentemente el Titán- ¿No podría Ðum hacerte otra?  
\- ¡No estoy dispuesto a que haga eso! No al menos con estos medios -aclaró, mirando a su alrededor- Ni en estas condiciones.  
\- Siempre te puedes pegar un tiro y acabar primero -propuso Kate, imitando una pistola con una de sus manos, que posicionó contra una de sus propias sienes.

Ðum titubeó, exasperado, sin saber a cuál llamar la atención primero. Su óptico se cruzó con el de Kebap, que seguía observando la situación con curiosidad.

\- Si no es mucho atrevimiento -dijo éste último- ¿Habéis probado a cauterizar la herida? -analizó con su proyección la mano de la muchacha- Aunque parece que la infección se ha extendido por la zona. Es una pena, lo siento mucho, señorita.

Ella le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas, tocando con delicadeza su carcasa con su mano sana.

\- No te preocupes, colegui -le dijo- No hace falta que me llames señorita, por cierto -rió una vez más- Con Valeria vasta.

Kebap se sacudió con suavidad ante el contacto, pues no estaba acostumbrado. No obstante, le resultaba agradable.

\- ¡Está bien, señorita! -respondió con su habitual tono amigable.

La Guardiana rió con él.  
Uldren dudó en si volver a sentarse o tratar de acercarse a ellos, pues tenía bastante claro que su espectro no desaprovechaba una oportunidad para entablar conversación con extraños y presumir -por algún motivo- de él. Temía que se le escapase su verdadero nombre, así que decidió permanecer cerca, de pie, apoyado contra cualquier montaña de viejas cajas comidas por la humedad. Su silencio no hacía más que poner nerviosos a Kate y Otto, quien se mantenían vigilantes.

\- ¿Quieres probar a cauterizarlo, o qué? -terminó preguntando Kate, quien permanecía sentada frente a Valeria.

La joven se encogió de hombros, asintiendo una vez mientras le acercaba la ennegrecida mano.

\- Vamos a ver.

La enorme Hunter alzó su cañón de mano al aire, disparando una ráfaga de tiros, haciendo que todos se sobresaltasen. En respuesta, Uldren había llevado una de sus manos al revólver que descansaba contra una de sus caderas. Era un movimiento automático, pues estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que dirigieran ese tipo de ataques hacia él.  
Kate observó la punta de su arma, comprobando que esta estuviera candente. Sujetó la muñeca de Valeria con fuerza, mientras la pequeña cerraba con fuerza los ojos, consciente del terrible dolor al que se estaba a punto de someter.  
Uldren pudo entonces observar con mejor detalle la naturaleza de aquella herida. El calor no haría más que provocar que se propagase. No recordaba cuándo habría sufrido del mismo tipo de agresión, pero supo inmediatamente el intenso dolor que producía una vez era demasiado tarde. A causa de la tensión del momento y de aquella visión, respondió con un auto reflejo propinando una fuerte bofetada a la mano de Kate para que cesara en su agarre. Ésta se giró hacia él apuntándole con su arma, ya que aún le resultaba demasiado extraño que aquel Guardián no descubriera su rostro. Su naturaleza paranoica le hacía desconfiar fácilmente de los extraños, y más si determinaba que éstos mantenían una actitud sospechosa. Uldren levantó una de sus palmas con gesto pacífico, mientras que la otra mantenía unidos los extremos de la sábana que aún abrazaba sus hombros.

\- No te recomiendo hacer eso -musitó, en voz baja- Vas a hacer que se extienda.

Valeria suspiró con gran alivio, ya que la idea de hundir metal candente en su piel no le agradaba lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Ah sí? -preguntó Kate sin bajar su revólver- ¿Y qué propones? Eso no se le va a pasar poniéndole una tirita.

Dejó escapar el aliento por la nariz, frustrado por sus modales. Respondió girándose.

\- Que... se haga una incisión y se saque el líquido. Y después se lo lave con una solución con alto contenido salino. Es una sustancia parasitaria.  
\- ¿¡UNA QUÉ!? -casi gritó Valeria, desenvainando sin dudar su confiable cuchillo- No, no, no, quita, quita.

Volvió a sentarse sobre el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas, guardando de nuevo las distancias, pero algo más cerca que antes, ya que dudaba de los conocimientos médicos de los presentes en la sala. Kebap le dirigió una mirada llena de orgullo mientras se volvía a acercar a él.

\- Ha estado muy bien, eso -le felicitó- Gracias por ayudarles.

Uldren sacudió suavemente la cabeza sin responder, mientras escuchaba los gimoteos de dolor y asco que emitía Valeria.

\- ¿¡Soy yo o es que se está moviendo¡? -señaló Otto, tapándose la boca como si con ello fuera a evitar una arcada.  
\- ¡POR EL VIAJERO, VALERIA, HAZLO FUERA, QUE ME ESTÁS SALPICANDO! -gritó Kate horrorizada.- ¡QUÉ ASCO!

La muchacha empezó a reírse, víctima de los nervios, mientras salía del lugar sin sacar la punta de su cuchillo. Tras unos pocos minutos, Uldren decidió seguirla para comprobar que no terminara sacándose un hueso. Se la encontró de cuclillas a la entrada, hurgando con su filo y apretando su propia carne para obligar a aquel intruso a desalojar el entramado de su mano. Respiraba con fuerza por la desagradable situación en la que se encontraba, más que por el intenso dolor que estaba sufriendo.  
La observó en silencio, comprobando la desgraciada operación que estaba realizando. Desde luego, no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba el cuerpo humano, pues en lugar de realizar incisiones perpendiculares a los conductos, cortaba a lo largo de las venas. El suelo estaba empezando a empaparse de una considerable cantidad de sangre.

\- Morirás desangrada antes que a causa de la infección -le dijo.

Ella le miró, con cara de cordero degollado. Suspiró señalando su mano e indicando la dirección en la que debía hurgar.

\- Horizontalmente -explicó- Si sigues cortando así te vas a deshacer las venas y vas a provocar que se te infecte más.

Valeria asintió obedientemente siguiendo sus indicaciones, mientras seguía aspirando aire entre los dientes cada vez que el dolor se hacía más intenso. Poco a poco el carmín de la tierra se fue tiñendo con la ponzoñosa esencia que estaba envenenando su extremidad. A excepción de los profundos cortes, la piel y los tejidos parecían estar mucho más sanos.

\- Eh...¡Oye chicos! ¿Quién llevaba la cena? -preguntó levantando la voz mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.  
\- ¿Tienes hambre ya? -preguntó desde el interior Kate.  
\- No, tráeme la salsa de soja, por fa.  
\- ¿Para qué la quieres? -insistió su compañera.  
\- ¡Es que me apetece un chupito, Kate! -se burló Valeria frustrada a causa del dolor.

Su compañera pareció extrañarse por aquella respuesta, pero accedió acercándole una pequeña botella tal y como había pedido. Su rostro se deformó en una mueca de asco y horror al ver el estado de su mano y se apresuró a volver al interior, deseando no   
haber sido testigo de aquella grotesca imagen.  
Valeria retiró el tapón de aquel recipiente con los dientes y vertió sobre la herida parte de su contenido, mordiéndose la otra mano y ahogando en ella un intenso gemido de dolor a causa de la invasiva sensación de acidez que invadió sus descubiertas carnes. Uldren observó cómo se le irritaban los ojos al soportarlo y cómo la humedad los inundaba en un llanto mudo, que no llegó a verterse por sus pálidas mejillas ya que terminó pellizcándose con fuerza los párpados con las yemas de sus dedos. La escuchó susurrar un par de improperios en un intento de desahogarse, mientras que Ðum, su espectro, realizaba otro pequeño escaneo en la herida. Kebap parecía horrorizado a causa de la escena.

\- ¿Estás bien, señorita? -preguntó, ciertamente preocupado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

La muchacha se tapó la boca parcialmente con el interior de la palma de su mano, en la que apoyó levemente el peso de su cabeza mientras le miraba. Arqueó sus cejas al mismo tiempo que sonreía de forma circunstancial, conmovida por la preocupación de la pequeña lucecita.

\- Perfectamente -respondió- Me va a estar oliendo la mano a soja por lo menos un par de días. No es que me queje, pero... ¿Ðum? ¿Podrás hacer algo ahora, colega?

Su espectro hizo girar un par de veces las piezas de su azulada carcasa mientras terminaba su análisis. Centelleó con suavidad para concentrar la Luz en la herida, hasta que ésta se cerró por completo. Valeria abrió y cerró la mano un par de veces, increíblemente reconfortada. Suspiró con fuerza volviendo a ponerse de pie y estirando las piernas, sin dejar de comprobar que su piel estuviera de nuevo en perfecto estado.

\- Bueno, no parece que se me vaya a caer... -susurró, girándose de nuevo hacia Uldren- Gracias por las instrucciones. Y gracias por curarme, Ðum.

Dudó un instante en darle un suave toque en un brazo, esperando que aquel gesto no le molestase demasiado. Observó que el Guardián parecía incómodo ante el inminente contacto, así que cesó en su intento, no queriendo tensar más aquella situación. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras limpiaba su filo en una de las perneras de su pantalón, sugiriendo volver a entrar en aquel depósito antes de que cogiesen más frío.  
La diferencia de temperatura le hizo darse cuenta de que aquel lugar resultaba mucho más cálido que antes de la llegada de aquellos extraños. Debido al reducido espacio con el que contaban, el calor corporal de los cuatro había hecho que permanecer allí resultara mucho más reconfortante. La noche podría llegar a ser incluso soportable.

\- Puedo preguntarte...¿Cuánto tiempo?

Uldren la miró, confuso al no saber a qué se refería.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo... qué? -indagó.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que...bueno... has despertado como Guardián?

Se paró en seco, preguntándose si realmente debía revelar aquella información. Al no encontrar motivo alguno por el que responderla sinceramente pudiera ponerle el riesgo, accedió a resolver su duda.

\- Un par de meses.

Los ojos de Valeria se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¿Y has estado todo este tiempo aquí tú solo? -parecía escandalizada y preocupada al conocer aquel dato.

No podía evitar compadecerse por el muchacho. Despertar solo, aunque acompañado de un espectro, era una sensación completamente desoladora. Valeria tenía demasiado miedo al concepto de la soledad. Se había despertado en un escenario en ruinas y habiendo descubierto que había muerto asesinada, traicionada y teniendo que ver cómo uno de sus amigos se había sacrificado intentando protegerla. No soportaba la idea de que alguien pudiera pasar por algo parecido, o que tuviera que quedarse atrás por su propia cuenta.

\- ...No siempre... pero sí. -confirmó Uldren.

Ella se volvió a mirar la mano que ahora se veía completamente sana, reflexionando unos segundos.

\- Escucha... -dijo en voz baja- Mañana nos vamos a ir de aquí. Vinimos a por una célula de energía que necesita un amigo mío... Si quieres... Te podemos dejar en otro sitio. Algún lugar más cálido.

No le había pasado inadvertido que el hecho de que estuvieran presentes era algo que le resultaba terriblemente incómodo. No parecía la típica persona que disfrutara con la compañía, a diferencia de su educado espectro.

\- ¡Vaya! -exclamó Kebap- ¡Eso sería muy amable por vuestra parte, señorita!

Valeria le sonrió.

\- Es lo mínimo por haberme hecho este favor -le respondió mostrándole la palma de su mano, de la que aún goteaba algo de salsa de soja- Creo que me ha evitado pasar un muy mal rato.  
\- ¡Sin duda! -confirmó de nuevo el amigable espectro- ¡Mi Guardián es el mejor!

Uldren suspiró, avergonzado e incómodo.

\- Permíteme discrepar -intervino Ðum- Valeria tuvo que cargar con un Vex a la espalda durante tres días de camino a la Torre. Y se enfrentó ella sola a dos Cabal en su primera pelea.  
\- Ðum, no seas malo -cuchicheó ella- Esto no es una competición. Pero sí, la verdad es que estuve estupenda.

El óptico de Kebap se encendió como un faro, acababa de aceptar un reto.

\- ¡Mi Guardián ha acabado con un montón de Vex y Cabal él solo! Y se construyó una tienda de campaña con sus armaduras.

Valeria y Ðum entrecerraron sus ojos.

\- ¿Eso es posible? -preguntaron al unísono.

Kebap asintió efusivamente.

\- Debo preguntar, ¿A qué se debe que tuvieras que cargar con un Vex, señorita? ¿No podías zafarte de su agarre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Valeria carcajeó con suavidad.

\- Es... mi amigo. Es un Vex. Es una historia un tanto larga. Ya os la contaré, si queréis.  
\- ¡Sería un placer! -insistió Kebap- ¡Aunque no hemos terminado de discutir quién tiene el mejor Guardián!

El germen de la curiosidad se instaló en la mente de Uldren, quien empezó a darle vueltas a la disparatada historia que escuchaba. Todo el mundo sabía que los Vex eran una raza impasible y cuanto menos hostil.  
Los dos espectros se mantuvieron cerca el uno del otro, argumentando y discutiendo cuál de los dos tenía el mejor compañero. Pese a que el rostro de Uldren permaneciese oculto bajo el casco, Kebap pudo percibir en él una expresión de advertencia. Sin necesidad de que los dos se comunicasen con palabras, el pequeño dispositivo comprendió que no debía revelar información que pudiera comprometer la situación de ambos.  
Ambos Guardianes dieron lentos pasos hasta volver a entrar en el campo de visión de Kate y Otto. A diferencia del tranquilo carácter del Titán, la Hunter permanecía muy alerta por la presencia de Uldren. Su rostro pareció mostrar una expresión ligeramente más tranquila al ver que su compañera volvía sana y salva, y que su herida había desaparecido. Valeria se limpió la empapada mano frotándola contra su propio peto para deshacerse de los restos de salsa.

\- Bueno -murmuró ésta hacia el silencioso casero- ¿Te parece bien el plan?

Uldren se giró hacia ella, ligeramente confuso, sin emitir respuesta alguna. La joven se dio cuenta de que podría no haber estado prestando atención.

\- De... bueno, que te hagamos de taxi -encogió los hombros con una sonrisa amable que denotó cierto nerviosismo por el hecho de insistir- ¿Te acercamos a algún sitio?

La simple idea de estar encerrado en una nave ajena con más desconocidos le hizo sentir completamente acorralado. Si ya debía tener cuidado con otros Guardianes en campo abierto, encerrarse entre cuatro paredes en un espacio limitado le hizo situarse en un millar de escenarios con catastróficos desenlaces. Ya había salido muy malherido las suficientes veces. Todas ellas había logrado escapar hasta poder encontrar un lugar seguro donde morir. Si había algo de lo que tenía miedo era de que alguien finalmente consiguiera hacer daño a su espectro. Su mayor deseo era protegerle, pero en él había también voluntad de vivir. Pero mucha frustración y cansancio, sobre todo.  
Valeria percibió la tensión en su cuerpo, especialmente cuando Uldren giró su cabeza en dirección contraria a ella.

\- No será necesario -dijo- Estoy bien.

Ella puso los brazos ligeramente en jarra torciendo la boca en una mueca de impotencia.

\- Te dejo que le des una vuelta -respondió- Si cambias de opinión, dímelo. Me sentiría mal si me voy sin agradecerte por lo de la mano.

El Guardián sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, aún sin mirarla, mientras volvía a sentarse donde inicialmente había sido descubierto. Había vuelto a mantener una distancia lo suficientemente segura como para tener a los tres extraños a la vista, al mismo tiempo que contar con una posición que le permitiera huir más fácilmente si fuera necesario.  
Observó que los espectros aún cuchicheaban en un tono que no permitía discernir exactamente cuál era exactamente el tema que trataban. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la desatención de Valeria sobre el suyo, la ingenuidad de dejar que paseara tan libremente a plena vista de un desconocido. Tenía el ángulo perfecto para acabar con sus días de Guardiana. No lo haría, por supuesto, pues él nunca atacaba primero. La idea de ejecutar a un espectro simplemente le repugnaba, por el amor que sentía por el suyo propio, pero no descartaba tener que recurrir a ello si la situación era lo suficientemente desesperada.  
Miró de reojo al grupo. También hablaban en un tono lo suficientemente bajo ahora como para no permitirle meterse en sus asuntos. Eso le puso más nervioso, e inconscientemente apretaba entre sus dedos la fina y pálida sábana con la que se arropaba.

\- ¿Ya tienes bien la herida? -preguntó Otto tomando con delicadeza la mano de Valeria. Sus enormes zarpas parecían las de un oso en comparación.

La joven asintió con una dulce sonrisa. El siempre sensible tacto del Titán hacía que los que estuvieran a su lado se sintieran protegidos. El Exo siempre trataba a todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor con el mayor de los cuidados. Daba la impresión de que percibía a cualquier ser vivo como si fuera de cristal, y procuraba no hacerles el más mínimo daño a causa de su fuerza y tamaño.

\- Sí -dejó que su compañero palpase con suavidad el interior de la palma de su mano con sus gruesos pulgares, encontrando el gesto bastante reconfortante- Ya no tengo nada, y tampoco me duele.

El Exo tiró suavemente de ella para identificar mejor el aroma que expelía su piel, echando después la cabeza hacia atrás debido al intenso olor a soja, que encontraba demasiado fuerte para él. Sus dos compañeras se rieron ante su expresión, y Valeria acogió su rostro entre las manos con cariño. Las carcajadas se hicieron más intensas cuando el Titán se dejó vencer por su propio peso, intentando huir de aquel aroma mientras pataleaba con suavidad, como si aquella diminuta muchacha le supusiera un imposible enemigo del que poder deshacerse. La Insomne se dejó recostar levemente sobre él, persiguiendo sus rasgos con sus marmóreos dedos para seguir haciéndole de rabiar con dulzura.  
Uldren no había permanecido ajeno a la escena. Un intenso sentimiento de amargura se instaló en su pecho, al envidiar aquel momento del que no era partícipe. ¿Por qué volver de entre los muertos para convertirse en un muerto en vida? Aquella escuadra parecía haberse encontrado con él sólo para hacer que su sentimiento de soledad se aferrase más a su espíritu. Cerró los ojos acomodándose con la cárcel que era su casco sobre sus flexionadas rodillas, intentando mantenerse completamente ajeno a aquel escenario. Pocos segundos después sintió la presencia de los dos espectros acercarse a él, en pequeño alborozo. Ambos comentaban anécdotas sobre cosas que habían visto de otros mundos, especialmente cosas de los Vex. Parecía el tema de conversación al que habían derivado tras el agitado debate que habían tenido a solas. De vez en cuando, Kebap trataba de hacer de él un tercer interlocutor, pero apenas tenía el ánimo para aportar nada relevante.  
Los minutos dieron paso a las horas, y para cuando era noche profunda, la escuadra estaba completamente dormida. Kate había tratado de mantenerse despierta. No soportaba compartir espacios con gente que no fuera de mucha confianza. Permanecía ahora de brazos cruzados, tratando de ocultar su revólver bajo un codo. Éste había estado apuntando a Uldren de refilón durante un largo período de tiempo, pero a medida que el sueño vencía a la Hunter, el arma poco a poco había ido dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo. La cabeza de la desconfiada mujer ahora se apoyaba en el hombro derecho de Otto. En el enorme regazo del Titán se refugiaba Valeria, hecha una bola como un gato abandonado.  
Los observó largo y tendido, reflexionando sobre cómo aquellos Guardianes tan dispares podrían haberse conocido. Parecía haber una diferencia de edad entre ellos, ignorando su aspecto físico. Dedujo que por el trato que le dirigían a Valeria, ésta debía ser la incorporación más reciente. Seguramente Kate y Otto hubieran formado equipo durante más tiempo antes de cruzarse con ella. Parecía existir una camaradería especial entre ellos, casi como si pertenecieran a la misma familia, o casi como si fueran una pareja. No les había visto mantener ningún tipo de contacto especialmente afectivo, pero en sus ojos había percibido una especie de comunicación no verbal de la que no había sido testigo antes. Se preguntó si ese tipo de conexión se reflejaría en combate, o si por el contrario les supondría una debilidad.  
Estaba a punto de amanecer, y la temperatura se había estabilizado un poco. Lo suficiente como para permitirle salir a estirar las piernas. Le había pedido a su espectro transmaterializar su sábana para no dejarla en cualquier lugar donde pudiera ensuciarse. Era una de sus posesiones más preciadas, aparte de una de las pocas que habían sido hasta entonces parte de su escaso inventario. Su movimiento había provocado que la fina burbuja del sueño de Kate explotara, y ésta se sacudió de golpe, volviendo a apuntar con su revólver a una figura que ahora estaba ausente. Rápidamente comprobó que todas sus pertenencias siguieran en su lugar, y suspiró con fuerza, aliviada, al comprobar que no habían sido víctimas de un hurto.  
Otto se movió con la típica lentitud de un perro perezoso despertándose de un largo letargo, al escuchar los desquiciados murmuros de su compañera. Con toda la tranquilidad le preguntó cuál había sido la causa de su alarma, y no le extrañó cuando ésta le informó de de su infundada preocupación.  
El sonido de los bostezos y de los somnolientos saludos de la mañana indicaron a Uldren que los tres se habían despertado. Estaba dando pequeños paseos por las inmediaciones, analizando las condiciones medioambientales y sintiendo en la nuca la fría humedad de la niebla que había madrugado tanto como ellos. En la lejanía pudo observar algunos Caídos que acechaban en busca de quién sabe qué, armados hasta los dientes. Parecían ajenos a la presencia de aquel destartalado campamento.  
Había algo rondándole la cabeza. Se sacudía de vez en cuando, rechazando las invasivas propuestas que daban vueltas por su mente. Eran todas malas, malísimas ideas. Sabía que cualquiera de ellas implicaría meterse en más problemas innecesariamente. Algo le golpeó con suavidad el pecho, lo cual provocó que se girase en una pose automáticamente defensiva. Se encontró el rostro de Valeria, quien sostenía con su mano derecha un pequeño paquete. Su rostro le dio a entender que no era su intención alarmarle.

\- Oi, perdón, colega -se disculpó- Te hemos dejado esto, como pago por compartir refugio esta noche.

Uldren miró un segundo al ofrecimiento. Abrió con dos de sus dedos aquella bolsa con gesto desconfiado, comprobando que era una pequeña caja transparente que dejaba ver una ración de comida, que constaba de elementos muy dispares. La conocida botella de soja permanecía a un lado, como recordatorio de aquel favor que el Guardián le había hecho.  
No supo muy bien qué decir. Valeria hizo un ademán de insistencia, balanceando con suavidad la carga con tentativa para que finalmente aceptase el regalo. Su expresión sonriente, con una ceja alzada, le estaba indicando que no iba a rendirse. Suspiró con suavidad, rascándose la nuca mientras que finalmente tomaba la bolsa por el borde superior. Esto pareció complacer gratamente a la muchacha, quien mostró sus dientes al ampliar la sonrisa.

\- Guay -exclamó felizmente- ¿Estarás bien por aquí tú solo?

Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, rondando el camino cercano a ellos con la mirada. Valeria terminó incluyendo su rostro en su campo visual a base de inclinarse hacia un lado, dejando caer su pálida melena perpendicularmente hacia el suelo.

\- Está bien -casi susurró Uldren- Podéis acercarme a otro sitio.

El modo en el que lo dijo pareció más cómo si el favor se lo estuviera haciendo él a ellos. La muchacha se rió inocentemente ante su tono aparentemente fanfarrón. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a tener que tratar con la cabezonería de Asher como para que eso la molestara.

\- Perfecto entonces.  
\- ¡Bueno Copito! ¿Nos vamos ya, o qué? -preguntó casi en voz en grito Kate, quien se empezaba a impacientar ante la distracción de su compañera.

Tanto ella como Otto esperaban montados sobre sus colibríes, los cuales habían hecho aparecer gracias al enlace que habían creado sus respectivos espectros.

\- ¡Ya voy! -exclamó la joven girándose hacia ellos.  
\- Pero no tengo medio de transporte -aclaró Uldren, quien por fin veía la excusa perfecta para despedirse de ellos.  
\- Ah... -Valeria se llevó una de sus manos al mentón, pensativa- No hay problema. Puedes coger el mío.

Sabiendo que el Guardián podría oponerse, lanzó las llaves de su vehículo hacia su pecho para obligarle a tomarlo prestado. Por poco hizo que se le cayese la bolsa con el almuerzo que le habían guardado. 

\- ¡Otto, te hago de mochila! - volvió a vociferar mientras trotaba hacia su compañero, quien se acomodaba sobre su colibrí para dejarle algo de espacio.

Kate les miraba alternadamente, comprobando que había visto bien que Valeria acababa de entregarle sus llaves como si nada a un completo desconocido.

\- Valeria... -murmuró- ¿Me puedes... explicar?

La muchacha acomodó su trasero tras Otto mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos para usarle como agarre. Hizo un puchero inocente.

\- ¿Valeria? -insistió Kate.  
\- ¿Chi?  
\- ¿¡CÓMO QUE «CHI»!? -gritó exasperada su compañera.

Uldren suspiró contemplando la escena. Dio unos pasos hacia ellos para recortar la distancia y decidió intervenir para escapar de aquella incómoda situación.

\- Hablo en serio cuando digo que no es necesario. Coge tu colibrí y marchaos de aquí.

La joven tomó las llaves al vuelo. No esperó un segundo para volver a tirárselas. Incrédulo, Uldren volvió a lanzarlas una vez más. Valeria se las tiró con cierta rabia haciendo que tuviera que girarse para que éstas impactasen contra uno de sus muslos.

\- Uy, qué lástima -dijo la joven con sátira, viendo que las llaves de su vehículo ahora yacían polvorientas sobre el suelo- No me acuerdo dónde dejé aparcado mi colibrí. Si «alguien» pudiera llevarlo hacia el punto de recogida... ay. Vaya.

Estaba a punto de hacerle perder los nervios.

\- Val... -gruñó con frustración- Te diré una cosa -intentó decir algo más para huir del compromiso, señalándola con un dedo.

La muchacha botó con suavidad contra el Titán para animarle a arrancar. Se quedó con la palabra en la boca al tener que escuchar cómo Kate le amenazaba con volver a buscarle si no devolvía el vehículo, mientras que los tres procedían con su marcha.

\- No me lo puedo creer -murmuró volviendo a coger las llaves del suelo, con tanto coraje que se llevó con ellas trozos de tierra.  
\- ¡Corre, que se marchan! -exclamó Kebap a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, haciendo por fin una intervención.  
\- Podrías haberme ayudado -le echó en cara.  
\- Y lo he hecho -presumió el espectro.

Le miró. Su óptico centelleaba con orgullo, como el de un niño que ha hecho una travesura pero sabe que no pueden castigarle por ello. Uldren bufó haciendo aparecer un colibrí que si bien parecía estable, presentaba una chapa completamente descubierta a causa de continuos arañazos que habían levantado casi toda la pintura.

\- ¿Es que se te ha ido la cabeza, Valeria? -preguntó Kate por su comunicador, ya que éste permitía mantener una comunicación más fácilmente durante la conducción.- ¿Y si te lo roba? ¿Y si no sabe conducir?  
\- Bueno, sería una buena excusa para comprarme otro, además, todo el mundo sabe pilotar un colibrí -se encogió de hombros al ver que su compañera se posicionaba paralela a ellos para mostrarle una expresión juiciosa.

Otto redujo la velocidad de su vehículo para mirar por encima de su hombro y comprobar que el muchacho les estuviera siguiendo. Vio a Uldren largos metros más lejos al mismo paso que ellos y sonrió.

\- Parece que sí que sabe -confirmó volviendo a dirigir sus ojos a la improvisada carretera.

Valeria aflojó su agarre de la cintura de su compañero y le saludó con una mano, provocando que el Guardián dejase caer la cabeza, terriblemente irritado. Un pequeño bache la obligó a recobrar su postura por seguridad. Su blanca melena se sacudía a causa del viento como si fuera una bandera.  
Se pararon tras aproximadamente media hora de trayecto. El lugar era un pequeño claro despejado que permitía el aterrizaje de no una sino varias naves simultáneamente. Ya hacía varios minutos que parecían haber dejado atrás cualquier signo de que fueran encontrarse con amenaza alguna. Cerca había un asentamiento de suministros y armamento, que parecía estar lo suficientemente transitado como para espantar cualquier tentativa de ataque directo. La presencia de varios Guardianes más hizo que Uldren se pusiera más nervioso y se apresurase a devolver las llaves a su verdadera dueña. Se puso tan cerca de Valeria que provocó que Otto tuviera que detener a Kate, quien ya flexionaba sus rodillas llevando una mano a su revólver.

\- Toma tus llaves -replicó- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Ella arqueó sus cejas, asintiendo una vez mientras recibía las llaves en su palma abierta.

\- Ah, entonces procuraré que así sea, señor -rió con suavidad- A la próxima te llevará Otto.

Carcajeó al verle llevarse una mano al frente de su casco, en una expresión frustrada.

\- Es una broma -aclaró, intentando hacer que se relajase- Sígueme.

Se cruzó de brazos esperando a que se alejase unos metros de él antes de obedecer con desgana. De todos los Guardianes con buena intención de los que se había encontrado, sin duda aquella era la más insoportablemente insistente. Estaba seguro de que aquella buena fe desaparecería más temprano que tarde.  
Tres naves aterrizaron ante ellos, dirigidos por los espectros de la escuadra. Una era fina, de estructura triangular y al mismo tiempo curvilínea; la otra parecía más preparada para el combate, de cuerpo robusto con el motor situado en el centro. Los propulsores permanecían en la parte trasera, ambos de forma cilíndrica. La tercera... era más bien de cuerpo cúbico, coronada con dos largos y anchos alerones. La cabina colgaba de estos como una especie de caja de zapatos.  
Valeria se giró hacia él sonriendo levemente, abriéndole paso con sus brazos para indicarle el camino.

\- Déjame adivinar -murmuró Uldren analizando la discontinua chapa de pintura de la tercera nave.  
\- Llevo un año trabajando en ella -dijo la muchacha, orgullosa, cruzándose también de brazos mientras inflaba su pecho- No será muy bonita, pero es mía.  
\- Va a subirle verdad -susurró Kate a Otto- Dime que no va a subirle a bordo. Que ESE vaya contigo, al menos.

El Titán asintió una vez. Por una vez, la Hunter había tenido una buena idea. Una con sentido, al menos. Cuando se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la joven, ésta ya estaba subiendo tras su compañero de viaje, quien miraba a su alrededor como un ratón que sabe que está a punto de caer en una trampa.

\- Eh... -el pobre Exo tenía demasiado corazón para increpar a alguien que estuviera haciendo algo con buena intención.

La puerta de la nave de Valeria se cerró tras los dos, dejando al Titán y la Hunter fuera.  
Kate le dio una patada a una piedra sin dejar de refunfuñar.

\- Escucha, Copito -dijo por su comunicador- Si intenta cualquier cosa, estrellas la nave, ¿Me oyes? Si hace falta, te compramos una nueva.  
\- Sí, hombre... Con lo que me la he currado -afirmó la joven ignorándola por completo, encendiendo las luces del interior de la estancia mientras que Uldren permanecía justo al lado de la entrada.

Aquello sin duda era muy mala idea. Empezaba a arrepentirse y estaba a punto de decirle que había cambiado de opinión.

\- Ponte cómodo -le dijo la muchacha, interrumpiendo su constante fluir de pensamientos- En el piso de abajo hay un sofá, por si te quieres echar un rato. Supongo que no habrás pegado mucho ojo durante la noche.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que, a diferencia de lo que aparentaba el exterior, el interior de la nave parecía muy bien cuidado, como si aquella fuera más bien algún tipo de vivienda.

\- ¿Vives aquí? -preguntó.

Valeria apareció dando un salto delante de él, sin su peto. Debajo llevaba una especie de camiseta vieja. El aspecto parecía más bien el de algún tipo de mecánica, ya que aún vestía con sus espinilleras.

\- Sip. Se me dan bien los cachivaches -sonrió. Vio que Uldren aún llevaba en la mano la bolsa que le habían dado- Si quieres comer a solas, te dejo tranquilo. Voy a arrancar la nave. Será mejor que te agarres a algo.

Él volvió a mirar el interior del paquete. Sin duda tenía hambre, pero quitarse el casco en su presencia no era una opción que hubiera barajado en lo más mínimo. Miró a su alrededor en búsqueda de algún lugar donde pudiera refugiarse, y decidió asomarse a la mencionada segunda planta.  
Casi toda la decoración era de aspecto metálico. Por el suelo se dejaba ver algún repuesto y alguna pequeña pieza Vex, aparentemente bien conservada. La nave estaba amueblada con lo básico, pero era habitable, como una especie de caravana. Observó que tal y como le había mencionado, en la planta baja había un sofá. A pocos metros y haciendo esquina estaba una única litera, cubierta de un techo a modo de estantería donde había muchos más desperdicios mecánicos. A su izquierda una pequeña puerta entreabierta, que dejaba ver que aquel era el baño. Comprobó que contaba con pestillo, así que decidió que sería el lugar donde podría alimentarse con tranquilidad.  
Cuando por fin estuvo a solas, pudo quitarse el casco. Apreció la bocanada de aire fresco que por fin pudo tomar. Kebap apareció ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Mejor?

Uldren asintió sentándose sobre el inodoro, cruzando sus piernas. El rugido de la nave al arrancar le sobresaltó, y se sorprendió al escuchar el suave ronroneo que le secundó. Desde fuera parecía que la nave se podía caer a pedazos en cualquier momento, pero sin duda el motor estaba cuidado.

\- Ah -su espectro miró a su alrededor- Ðum me dijo que la nave es segura, aunque al principio crujía mucho, y le daba miedo ir en ella.

Su Guardián ya había empezado a comer, y asentía con suavidad a lo que le contaba.

\- Me pregunto a dónde nos llevarán, ¡Hace mucho que no viajo en nave!  
\- Pareces muy emocionado -le dijo- Ya sabes que tengo que ir con cuidado. No me quedaré mucho tiempo con ellos.

Kebap reflexionó unos instantes. Después hizo parpadear su óptico con curiosidad.

\- ¿Entonces por qué has dicho que te llamas Fidelio?  
\- Fue por instinto -respondió Uldren- Ya sabes por qué.  
\- Hum, vaya... -su espectro volvió a darle vueltas al asunto- ¿Prefieres que yo también te llame por ese nombre?

Él negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin estar muy seguro.

\- No parece que haya sido alguien poco conocido. Los demás insistirán en recordarme que soy Uldren Sov cada vez que me vean. Es mejor que me haga a la idea.  
\- Tiene sentido -respondió Kebap con amabilidad- ¡Discúlpame un momento!

El pequeño desapareció en una suave combustión de pequeñas partículas de Luz, apareciendo justo al lado de Valeria, quien descansaba sentada en la acolchada silla del panel de control del piso superior.

\- Disculpa, señorita -le dijo con suavidad- ¿A dónde vamos?

Ella se giró sonriéndole con dulzura.

\- No tenía establecido ningún rumbo fijo -reconoció- ¿Supongo que querréis ver al Viajero?  
\- ¡Oh! -exclamó Kebap- ¡Es cierto!  
\- Deduzco que Fidel aún no habrá podido verlo. Ha ido a morir muy lejos.

El pequeño espectro asintió varias veces.

\- Me ha costado mucho encontrarlo, pero al fin lo hice. No estaba muy escondido, ¡Simplemente tuve que darle tiempo!

Valeria le escuchó con atención.

\- O sea que hace poco que... bueno. Ya sabes.

Kebap hizo parpadear su óptico una sola vez, dándose cuenta que podría comprometer a su querido Guardián. Debía tener cuidado con lo que decía.

\- Sí... ¡Por eso me costó tanto!  
\- Y has hecho un buen trabajo -le animó la muchacha, guiñándole un ojo.

Ésto hizo que la pequeña lucecita se sacudiera con orgullo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, señorita! -exclamó felizmente- ¿Hace mucho que eres Guardiana? -se giró con suavidad hacia Ðum, quien como de costumbre, observaba con timidez.  
\- Un año... más o menos -respondió el último.  
\- Vaya... -Kebap parecía tener mucho interés por saber más de ellos- ¿Y os encontrasteis por aquí?

Valeria rió con suavidad.

\- Qué va, yo me morí cerquita de la Última Ciudad, en realidad. Vivía ahí, aunque me crié en Ío.  
\- ¡Qué suerte! Quiero decir... disculpa, señorita -se disculpó el pequeño.

Ella volvió a carcajear con suavidad, acogiéndole en una de sus manos para tranquilizarle. Le contó brevemente la historia sobre cómo despertó cubierta parcialmente de nieve, y sobre su fiel amigo Bam-Bam. Kebap encontró cuanto menos curiosa aquella información, pero en ningún momento juzgó la veracidad de los hechos. Disfrutaba escuchando y se emocionaba con facilidad. Era como si estuviera programado para ser un pequeño animador personal. Valeria le encontraba encantador, y realmente adecuado para aquel Guardián tristón con el que se había encontrado.

\- Y bueno -dijo recostándose más cómodamente sobre la silla, cruzando sus tobillos. Ðum reposaba en el hueco que se hacía entre su hueco y la pálida cortina de su pelo- ¿Qué me puedes contar de tu compañero?

Kebap centelleó con suavidad, pensativo.

\- No te puedo contar mucho -reconoció- Aún estamos descubriendo quién es.

Ella se columpió con suavidad sirviéndose de las puntas de sus pies como impulso sobre el acerado suelo. Uldren había salido silenciosamente del baño, dejando a un lado la bolsa y poniendo la oreja para escuchar la conversación con atención. Se agarró a la barandilla que se retorcía sobre sí misma, al igual que las escaleras sobre las que estaba instalada.

\- Entiendo -murmuró Valeria- Debe ser duro. Sé bastantes historias sobre despertares. Por lo general todos los Guardianes están solos, salvo por sus espectros.

Kebap emitió un pequeño sonido a modo de afirmación.

\- Yo tenía a Bam-Bam, aunque no recordaba que era amigo mío, claro. Kate y Otto estaban juntos.  
\- ¿Los dos despertaron a la vez?

Valeria sonrió.

\- Así es. Sus espectros nunca se separaron, desde que nacieron. Mis compañeros estaban en un cementerio de naves, seguramente murieron haciendo alguna temeridad. Pero estaban cogidos de la mano.  
\- ¡Eso es realmente inusual! Es muy complicado encontrar a un Guardián... ¿Pero a dos juntos? ¡Vaya!

Ella acarició suavemente uno de los decorados bordes de su carcasa con delicadeza mientras el pequeño hablaba. Kebap, poco acostumbrado a ese tipo de contactos, se inclinó más contra sus dedos hasta que se percató de la presencia de su compañero, quien, con el casco otra vez puesto, había finalmente subido las escaleras.  
Valeria se giró en su silla hacia él, sin dejar de servirle de apoyo a su espectro.

\- ¿Estás mejor? Espero que no te hayas mareado durante el despegue.

Simplemente asintió con la cabeza, buscando un sitio donde sentarse. No quería volver a perder a su espectro de vista, aunque observó que parecía estar más que bien atendido.

\- Fidelio, ¿Sabes que vamos a la Torre? -le dijo.  
\- ¿La Torre? -repitió el Guardián, algo confuso.

Kebap le había podido hablar poco de aquel lugar. Había estado demasiado ocupado buscándole por el resto de planetas. Conoció a otros Guardianes durante su travesía, y algunos de ellos le habían ayudado a viajar de un lugar a otro tal y como ahora Valeria les estaba auxiliando.

\- El lugar donde está el Viajero -explicó Ðum, que parecía haberse espabilado un poco- El hogar de los Guardianes.

Se tensó considerablemente. Si era un lugar que debía evitar, sin duda era aquel. No sabía el motivo por el que todos los de su clase intentaban matarlo a simple vista, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que la Torre era el último lugar donde debía ir.

\- No -logró decir de forma abrupta.

Fue bastante obvia la causa de tal reacción. Valeria miró de reojo a Kebap, quien aún seguía posado sobre su mano. Después, volvió a dirigir sus ojos a Uldren.

\- Escucha... -intentó tranquilizarle- Te puedo dejar en otro sitio. Cerca.  
\- Tampoco me interesa.  
\- Bueno... -buscaba de cualquier forma darle ideas para que al menos pudiera ver al Viajero desde relativamente cerca. Tenía la esperanza de que aquello disipase aquella extraña tensión que mostraba cerca de otras personas- La Villa es un lugar seguro también...

Exasperado, el Guardián levantó levemente sus manos, ladeando la cabeza pero sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

\- Escucha, es muy bonito lo que pretendes hacer. Pero estoy bien. No necesito más ayuda. Simplemente déjame en cualquier lugar lejos de aquí.

Se dio cuenta de lo déspota de su tono y se giró para comprobar su reacción, temeroso de haber empezado un conflicto. Valeria simplemente cruzó sus piernas balanceándose suavemente hacia los lados, con cierto análisis y lástima en la mirada. Aquella compasión terminó de irritarle.

\- Tú... has tenido algún problema con otros Guardianes. ¿Verdad?

Tragó saliva en silencio. Su espectro seguía en una de sus manos.  
«Maldita sea, Kebap» pensó «Ven aquí».  
La situación era la que peor pintaba de todas en las que se había encontrado. No sólo su espectro parecía no darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, sino que entrar en combate en una nave en marcha y que hacía poco que acababa de sobrepasar la atmósfera significaría una muerte instantánea para ambos. Su mano titubeaba, coqueteando con la idea de aferrarse a su revólver, pero su sentido común le decía que era mejor no hacerlo. Sabía que había sido una pésima idea subir a aquel vehículo.  
La Guardiana le observó, prestando especial cuidado en sus manos, que estaban empezando a temblar. Su cabeza cabizbaja no hizo más que terminar de confirmar que su conclusión era acertada.

\- No te preocupes -le dijo con cierto tono serio, pero sin dejar de mostrar gentileza- Es más... comprendo que no quieras ir. A mí me pasó algo parecido.

Aquellas palabras lograron llamar su atención lo suficiente como para volver a mirarla. Ella acariciaba con suavidad ambos espectros.

\- Antes de morir, no caía muy bien en la Torre. Sigo sin caer bien, en realidad, lo sé. -Volvió a acunarse sobre la silla- Hay pocas personas que no me juzguen. Desde que aparecí allí, de pequeña, decidieron que era una amenaza a causa de ser amiga de Bam-Bam.

Comprobó que le estaba escuchando. Al ver que sus manos habían reducido la intensidad de los temblores, continuó.

\- Mi Vex -aclaró, dándose cuenta de que él aún era ajeno al resumen que le había hecho Kebap minutos antes- Sé que de no haber sido por Kate y Otto, posiblemente seguiría sin ser parte de una escuadra. Aunque no pueda llevarme a Bam-Bam conmigo... -se encogió de hombros- por la manera en la que otros me miran, sé que me consideran un estorbo, o demasiado estúpida como para ser una buena compañera.

No comprendía muy bien aquella historia. La muchacha tenía facilidad para relacionarse con los demás, aunque era bien cierto que parecía demasiado ingenua como para evitar que alguien la engañase. Seguía sin estar realmente seguro si con «Vex» se refería a una verdadera máquina, o era un término que usaba con algún otro tipo de dispositivo similar. El hecho de tener amistad con alguien de esa raza simplemente no tenía cabida en su cabeza.

\- Me fui de allí hace casi un año. Poco tiempo después... poco después. No he vuelto desde entonces. Pero no me importaría acercarte al Viajero. Para mí significó mucho ser elegida. Puede que para ti sea lo mismo.

Uldren se había agarrado una muñeca, intentando conservar la calma. Se había puesto demasiado alerta como para tranquilizarse tan fácilmente y tan rápido. Valeria hizo un ademán para que su espectro volviese con él.

\- No te voy a hacer ningún daño. Ni a ti ni a tu espectro. Si tienes motivos para no querer ir, los respeto. No preguntaré, si no quieres hablar de ello.

El Guardián asintió una vez. Creerla parecía demasiado sencillo y conveniente. Le resultaba bastante complicado pensar que aquella situación no resultara ser una estafa, pero si la muchacha era sincera, le estaría realmente agradecido.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con que no te quites el casco? -terminó preguntando tras unos segundos- ¿O es una cuestión más de... eh... alguna cicatriz?  
\- ¡Oh no! -exclamó Kebap- ¡Mi Guardián es muy atractivo!

Valeria rió con suavidad, decidiendo cambiar de tema.

\- Entonces, ¿Te dejo por la Zona Muerta Europea? Está plagada de Caídos y Cabal... pero hay un par de refugios en los que puedes ir acomodándote. A veces hay Guardianes ayudando a despejar las áreas. No es demasiado peligroso para poder ir sólo, aunque es mejor evitar algunas zonas.

\- Suena bien -murmuró Uldren, con cierta resignación.

Ella asintió dándole la espalda para ajustar la ruta en su panel de navegación. Después informó de la situación a sus compañeros, que habían mantenido sus naves cerca por seguridad.

\- ¿Por qué... no volviste? -terminó preguntando el Guardián tras varios minutos de silencio.

Se giró hacia él, viendo cómo hacía un ademán para que olvidase lo que acababa de decir. Decidió que era mejor mostrarse sincera. Al fin y al cabo, no era muy capaz de guardarse las cosas.

\- Me fui porque me enfadé con la Vanguardia. La facción que organiza a los Guardianes como última línea de defensa de la Humanidad -aclaró.

No podía ver sus rasgos, pero pudo percibir que fruncía el ceño en gesto de confusión por cómo inclinó suavemente su cabeza a un lado. Bajó la mirada, jugando con las uñas entre los botones del panel de navegación. Uldren supo que había tocado hueso por lo distinta que se veía su actitud en comparación de cómo aquella muchacha parecía proyectarse.

\- Cuando mataron a Cayde... no me dejaron ir a buscar a Uldren Sov.

Al escuchar su nombre tuvo que verse obligado a apretar sus manos la una contra la otra, entrelazando los dedos, en un esfuerzo por tratar de mantener su postura lo más estable posible. Frunció también los labios, conteniendo el aliento, y sus ojos se abrieron más tras el visor que permanecía opaco al exterior. Algunos Guardianes le habían señalado como asesino, traidor, y muchos apelativos de los que había perdido la cuenta. No era ajeno a que había sido el culpable de la muerte de Cayde, pero aún no sabía quién había sido éste, o qué motivos habría tenido con acabar con él, si es que los había tenido. Sin duda, la gente le odiaba por aquel crimen. Quien quiera que hubiera sido Cayde, sin duda era alguien realmente querido.  
Estaba intentando conocer a dos conocidos a la vez. Al asesino y a la víctima. A sí mismo y al hombre cuyo crimen había sido equilibrado con un ajuste de cuentas. Era consciente, sin duda. Le había costado muy poco haber llegado a aquella conclusión.  
Valeria pestañeó un par de veces, con una mirada cargada de dolor. No era un dolor reciente, pero se veía cierto cansancio en sus ojos. Aún no lo había superado.

\- Cayde era nuestro Vanguardia -explicó- El de todos los Hunters. Era... muy especial para mí. Y para mucha gente. Era muy bueno.

Se sintió terriblemente extraño por verse incluido en aquel colectivo en dichas circunstancias. Extraño y con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad y confusión. Aquellos que se alojaban en su pecho cada vez que alguien le acusaba de su título. No supo si reuniría el valor suficiente para preguntar por su propia identidad.

\- Uldren... -suspiró con pesadez, cruzándose de brazos mientras su expresión cambiaba del dolor al rencor- Uldren Sov... El príncipe Uldren -su tono había sonado ciertamente resquemado al final.

Levantó la cabeza aún más confundido. Vio que a ella poco le faltaba para mostrar los dientes. De repente sintió como aquel anillo que guardaba contra la piel de su pecho comenzaba a quemarle. El sello que describía su lomo era demasiado rico en detalles como para ser una baratija convencional.

\- ¿Cómo que príncipe?

Ella suavizó su gesto para dirigirse a él, recordando que aquella persona no sabía mucho del mundo que le rodeaba.

\- Uldren Sov era el hermano de la reina Mara. La reina de los Insomnes -explicó, intentando tener paciencia suficiente como para hablar de aquel tema, y más del hombre que le había arrebatado a la mitad de su familia- Se creía que había muerto luchando contra Oryx, un... dios de la Colmena, o algo así... mira, no me importa. Pero se le dio por muerto. Resulta que lo habían encerrado por algo en el Presidio de los Ancianos... orquestó un motín y mató a Cayde antes de fugarse.

El aire de aquella cabina ciertamente se acababa de volver mucho más pesado. Como si hubieran inyectado plomo entre las partículas de oxígeno. Había tantas preguntas gritando en la mente de Uldren que creyó que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Intentó respirar hondo para conservar la calma y no delatarse a sí mismo, pero sentía que el aire no alcanzaba sus pulmones.

\- Puedes... ¿Podrías contarme más?

Ella se encogió de hombros con suavidad, evitando su mirada.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber más? -su usual cortesía no le permitía decir directamente que no.

El Guardián sabía de sobra que aquel no sería un tema fácil de tratar. Lo había vivido en sus propias carnes. Veía que ella estaba tan afectada como muchos otros con los que se había cruzado. La analizó rápidamente llegando a la conclusión de que si podía manipularla, podría hacer que le diera las respuestas que buscaba. Era una persona que había muerto joven y que no llevaba mucho tiempo disfrutando de la inmortalidad. Su ingenuidad era una prueba más que clara de ello, confiaba literalmente en cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino.

\- También soy Insomne. Es natural que... quiera saber más.

Valeria suspiró por la nariz, reconociendo que aquel motivo era de sentido común. Se había dado cuenta de su raza por los descubiertos dedos que dejaban ver los guantes y la piel que asomaba entre el casco y el poncho que cubría sus hombros.

\- Somos... supervivientes del Colapso. -Le explicó- No sé exactamente «qué» nos pasó, solo que nuestras arcas buscaban subterfugio fuera del Sistema y nos vimos envueltos entre la Luz y la Oscuridad. Nos cambió, y por eso no somos iguales que los Humanos convencionales. A diferencia de ellos, no envejecemos al llegar a cierta edad, y no morimos por causas naturales. Como entenderás, aún así, sí nos pueden hacer daño y podemos morir por una herida de gravedad. En eso no somos distintos a ellos.

El Guardián asintió con suavidad, esperando a que llegase a los puntos que verdaderamente le importaban.

\- Nuestra sociedad era monárquica, matriarcal... Sé que hubo una especie de guerra civil, o algo así, no lo sé muy bien, pero la corona acabó sobre la cabeza de Mara Sov. Por ende, Uldren, su hermano, se convirtió en el Príncipe, consejero, y su jefe de espionaje. La gente adoraba a la corona y en especial a Mara, bla, bla, bla. Y lo que te he contado. No sé mucho más.

Frunció los labios en una mueca de frustración, intentando hallar una forma de indagar más sin resultar demasiado obvio.

\- Entiendo que después de lo que hizo... alguien se encargó de él.

Ella asintió con pesadez.

\- Tarja-4, la matadioses. Es una leyenda. Era muy amiga de Cayde.

Vio cómo los finos y pálidos dedos de sus manos se ceñían más en torno de sus propios bíceps. Como unos rabiosos grilletes.

\- Yo quería ir, ¿Sabes? -continuó- También quería vengarme. Por lo que hizo. La Vanguardia no me dejó por novata, y según ellos, básicamente por temeraria. Puta manía de dejarme de lado.

No le resultó una sorpresa escucharle decir que también había buscado servir su cabeza sobre una bandeja de plata, pero le chocó un poco el hecho de que pareciendo tan dulce le estuviera hablando tan fácilmente de venganza. No dijo nada, pero por la historia que escuchaba y lo que había observado, él hubiera estado de acuerdo con aquellos a los que ella se refería como Vanguardia. Sin verla en combate sabía que le habría ido muy mal en una causa tan aparentemente peligrosa. No recordaría nada de su anterior vida, pero había tenido que luchar lo suficiente como para saber que él no era ningún novato.

\- Entiendo -dijo en voz baja, intentando que todo aquello no le afectara más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Ella le miró de nuevo, con cierta búsqueda de aprobación surgida de la nada.

\- ¿Tú qué habrías hecho?  
\- ¿Yo? -No encontraba forma en la que responder- No lo sé. ¿Qué motivos tenía Uldren para hacer lo que hizo?

Vio cómo el ceño de ella se fruncía de sobremanera. Acababa de pisar donde no debía.

\- ¿Motivos? -repitió incrédula- ¿Qué motivos hacen falta para matar a un hombre inocente? Era un criminal.

Tragó saliva volviendo a respirar hondo.

\- Lo sé... -murmuró- Pero... ¿Qué hizo para... acabar en prisión? Siendo de la realeza, y habiendo muerto Mara... ¿No debería haber vuelto para reclamar la corona?  
\- Me importa una mierda -espetó Valeria, empezando a sufrir de un tick nervioso en una de sus piernas- Algo haría.

Por una parte, Uldren sentía que acababa de lograr esquivar una bala. Una metafórica, en este caso. Buscó una manera de relajar la atmósfera para no tener que aguantar todo el viaje con aquella presión continua. Tras unos largos segundos, ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás deshaciendo el cruce de sus brazos, frotándose con suavidad los muslos y suspirando largamente.

\- Perdona por ponerme así -se disculpó en voz baja- Es... es un tema que no llevo nada bien.  
«No hace falta que lo jures» pensó él con una increíble frustración recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Acababa de descubrir no sólo que era un asesino, cosa que ya sabía, sino que su víctima había sido un hombre inocente. Al menos, era la imagen que se tenía de él. Por otro lado, había pertenecido a una nobleza a la que ahora era totalmente ajeno, y que al final, había cometido crímenes lo suficientemente graves para haber ingresado en una prisión de nombre poco apacible. Bajó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que habría pocas esperanzas para él de poder reinsertarse en una sociedad que aún sangraba por unas heridas recientes que él mismo había causado. Daba igual dónde pudiera ir, siempre habría alguien que le trataría con el mismo rencor con el que Valeria se expresaba cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

\- Cuando te encontré -casi susurró ella, como si hablara para sí misma, como si sintiera algo de vergüenza- Me recordaste a mí. Lo pasé muy mal. No sé qué te habrán hecho pero... mira, no podía dejarte ahí sólo. No puedo soportar la idea de que alguien esté así si puedo hacer algo por evitarlo. O por intentarlo, al menos. A mí no me habrán tratado bien, pero desde luego que a ti tampoco.

Uldren volvió a mirarla, aún con el corazón en un puño. Jamás se había sentido tan sólo como en aquel instante. Ella le miró, dedicándole una sonrisa algo nerviosa, pero siempre amable. Aquella imagen se le clavó en el pecho como un puñal al preguntarse si en su anterior vida, si le hubieran permitido buscar venganza, la hubiera asesinado con sus propias manos. Aquella hipotética imagen, la de ver su vida apagarse ante él empezó a ahogarle como si una soga rodease su cuello. Era la primera persona que respetaba su intimidad, que no le había exigido que se identificara como tal, y pese a todo, le había dado alimento y transporte. Era increíblemente estúpida, y le reconfortaba, y al mismo tiempo le resultaba un tormento continuo permanecer en aquel lugar. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haberla conocido. Ahora comprendía bien por qué era mejor no intentar indagar en el pasado.  
Bajó la cabeza nuevamente, cosa que la muchacha entendió como algún tipo de culpabilidad, o tristeza causada por sus palabras. Supo que indagar más sería tratar de hurgar en una herida tan abierta como las que aún afligían su propio corazón. Aquel Guardián parecía tan afligido como ella se sentía realmente.

\- Antes te dije que podías echarte un rato abajo -le recordó, tratando de relajar el ambiente- ¿No te apetece descansar? Tardaremos un ratito en llegar.

Hizo que su espectro transmaterializara su querida sábana, aquella que utilizaba como refugio cada vez que su corazón se veía afligido. Se arropó con ella y negó con la cabeza con mil pesos arrastrando cada uno de sus movimientos. No sentía sueño. No había podido comer mucho a causa de los nervios, por lo que tampoco sufría de hambre o sed. Simplemente quería quedarse ahí y olvidarse de la conversación que acababa de tener. De olvidarse de todo, realmente.


	10. Arco y vacío

La nave de Valeria logró aterrizar en un área de la Zona Muerta Europea que parecía ser bastante segura en aquel momento. Aún así, podían verse varios Guardianes ejecutando a algunos Caídos que habían invadido aquel espacio, por lo que el concepto de «seguro» era bastante relativo. Estaban cerca de una vieja iglesia, medio derruida a causa de los continuos ataques. Aquel lugar era sin duda alguna una zona de guerra. Kate había comprobado numerosas veces a través del comunicador que la muchacha no hubiera sido asaltada espontáneamente por su temporal inquilino. El único motivo por el que Valeria no hubiera cerrado la línea era porque sabía que de haberlo hecho, muy probablemente su compañera hubiera provocado una colisión entre ambas naves antes de asegurarse del verdadero estado de la situación. Otto probablemente se hubiera puesto en medio, pero no lo suficientemente a tiempo para evitar el desastre.  
Le había guiado hasta un hombre que usaba aquel viejo templo como fortaleza. Era un francotirador entrado en edad ya que sus cabellos, presentes tanto en su cabeza como en la barba que poblaba su rostro, estaban plagados de canas. Sus agasajados rasgos mostraban que era alguien con muchos años de experiencia, pero pese a ello, su expresión era muy afable. Era parte de lo que éste le explicó a Uldren que era la resistencia. Podría trabajar ayudando a intentar recuperar aquella zona a cambio de refugio y sustento. Valeria le había explicado brevemente, a su manera, que era un Guardián nuevo, dispuesto a ayudar si aquello le proporcionaba un lugar tranquilo donde poder descansar. En privado le había pedido al hombre llamado Devrim que le diera trabajos que requirieran tan solo de un buen soldado, ya que la nueva incorporación era un hombre al que le iba a ser difícil adaptarse. No llevaba bien trabajar en equipo, de un modo distinto a Kate. No le parecía inmediatamente peligroso, pero dejó claro que aún no le conocía bien y no sabía cómo podría reaccionar bajo una presión extrema.  
Devrim sabía bien cómo tratar a ese tipo de personas. Había tenido que gestionar a demasiados soldados como para no saber medir cuánta presión podía aguantar realmente alguien. Los Guardianes eran distintos, por supuesto, ya que ellos no tienen que enfrentarse con la amenaza de una muerte permanente cada minuto en el que están en combate. La presión sobre sus hombros era muchísimo más ligera. Podían inmolarse de forma literal contra cualquier enemigo y que rara vez hubiera consecuencias. Con proteger a sus espectros bastaba, y Devrim tenía muy buena puntería.  
Antes de irse, Valeria se despidió de Uldren con cierto tipo de nostalgia. Le prometió que le dejaba en buenas manos, y le pidió que cuidara bien de su viejo tío. Le deseó la mejor de las suertes en aquel nuevo mundo.  
Durante el trascurso de las semanas, Devrim fue apreciando la buena habilidad que tenía aquel Guardián novato en el combate. Resultaba rápido, eficiente y silencioso. Sospechaba que hubiera sido algún tipo de mercenario en su antigua vida, y el hecho de que nunca se quitara el casco o que prefiriera estar a solas le hizo comprender mejor las advertencias de su sobrina postiza. Su carácter social le había hecho invitarle más de una vez a una taza de té, de la que siempre disfrutaba en buena compañía. Siempre sacaría tiempo de donde fuera para compartir un rato con cualquier persona que estuviera dispuesta a sentarse unos minutos con él. Uldren había terminado accediendo un par de veces, no sin cierta incomodidad y sin beber un sorbo de su taza. Pese a que siempre dejaba su vasija sin tocar, Devrim siempre se la servía llena.  
No sabía bien si aquello era insistencia o sincera hospitalidad, pero al final aquel hombre había conseguido arrancarle un par de palabras. Hablaron en menos ocasiones que las que se habían reunido para disfrutar de aquellos encuentros, y las veces que lo habían hecho, Devrim le contaba historias sobre la gente del lugar. De lo muy orgulloso que estaba de que todos estuvieran dispuestos a colaborar, de que luchasen cada día. Mencionó también a Suraya, su hija adoptiva, que había criado con ayuda de otro soldado del lugar. Ésta seguía siendo muy amiga de Valeria. Estaba feliz por del trabajo que realizaban ambas, aunque había cierta debilidad en sus palabras cuando mencionaba la ausencia de la Guardiana. Uldren había tratado de indagar más sobre la muerte de Cayde y del tipo de persona que pudo ser, pero aquel hombre era muy cauto para responder directamente a nada. Principalmente por respeto, y el segundo motivo se debía a que no hablaba de la vida de los demás a terceros. Aquello le pareció algo que valorar, pues vio que el hombre tenía sentido del honor. Eso le transmitía cierta confianza, pero no la suficiente como para sincerarse, pues sabía que su lealtad no residía con él.  
Cada noche daba vueltas en su camastro, mirando al techo descorchado y escuchando ocasionales disparos y temblores provocados por explosiones no demasiado lejanas. Era un ambiente de continuo conflicto, pero de algún modo resultaba distinto al de su anterior residencia. Allí al menos podía tener más momentos de tranquilidad, sabiendo que la puerta de su pequeño cuarto contaba con un pestillo que poder echar para despejar su rostro y respirar aire limpio. Se consolaba con el hecho de que aquel sentimiento de soledad si bien no le había abandonado, al menos permanecía ignorado la mayor parte del tiempo, aquel que pasaba limpiando sectores para Devrim, poniendo a gente a salvo. Evitaba en todo lo posible quedarse con el mérito de su trabajo, pues seguía prefiriendo pasar lo más inadvertido posible. Cuanto menos ojos le mirasen, mejor. Menos curiosidad sentiría la gente por él. Por su identidad. Por su pasado.  
Los Guardianes no necesitaban dormir especialmente, pero Devrim le sugería seguir una ruhtina como lo haría cualquier otro ser humano. Había noches en las que no era capaz de convencerlo para que descansara en su cuarto, pues aún tenía pesadillas que le hacían despertarse cubierto en sudor y sin poder dejar de temblar hasta pasados unos minutos. Siempre era el mismo tipo de sueño. Alguien le descubría, le asesinaban, y después a su espectro. Aún no soportaba la idea de estar tan cerca de tanta gente, aunque aquello supusiera vivir en mejores condiciones que antes. Sólo se sentía seguro en combate, así que muchas noches permanecía haciendo guardia. A veces aquel hombre le buscaba para hacerle compañía, pero respetando su espacio. Comprobaban juntos la dirección del viento, hablaban sobre cómo las condiciones afectarían a la bala de uno de sus rifles. Ambos eran expertos.  
En una de aquellas peculiares reuniones, fueron sorprendidos por Hawthorne.

\- ¿Estáis mirando las estrellas juntos? -les preguntó.

Uldren siempre tenía puesto su oído en la conversación y otra a sus inmediaciones, por la que su presencia no le fue ajena en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

\- Ah, Suraya. Estábamos hablando del viento y la rotación.

El Guardián había puesto la atención en su rifle, sobre el cual pasaba un trapo prestado para quitarle el polvo que se había levantado durante el día. Ella arqueó una ceja, analizándole con la mirada. Uldren se acomodó su sábana sobre los hombros, ya que una suave brisa de viento hizo que esta se descolocara un poco.

\- No te he visto por aquí antes.

Decidió que Devrim respondiera por él, y se irguió sobre sus pies para girarse hacia ella por cortesía.

\- Le trajo Valeria.

Hawthorne frunció el ceño sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza, como si aquello le extrañara. El Insomne se dio cuenta entonces de que aquella muchacha era la hija adoptiva de Devrim, aquella de la que tanto le había hablado. Suraya Hawthorne.

\- ¿Valeria le trajo? -indagó la mujer- Habérmelo dicho antes. Podría haberme dicho dónde encontrarla. Bam-Bam está dando últimamente bastante la lata.  
\- ¿Le ocurre algo? -preguntó Devrim.  
\- Está... degradándose -respondió ella- Parece... como si estuviera divagando. No comenté nada antes, porque normalmente habla cuando realiza análisis, pero desde que se fue la última vez está... como distinto.

Devrim frunció el ceño poniéndose más serio.

\- ¿Es peligroso? Ya sabes que aún hay civiles que no han sido trasladados.

Hawthorne asintió varias veces con gesto cansado, demostrándole quién tenía el mando sobre aquella zona.

\- No creo. No ha hecho ningún amago de atacar a nadie o de querer moverse. Es como si se estuviera quedando senil, más bien. Me preocupa que vaya a peor.

Uldren reflexionó en silencio sobre aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Entonces es cierto? -intervino.

Ambos le miraron, comprobando que parecía haber incubado cierto escepticismo. No les resultaba sorprendente, ya que estaban más que acostumbrados a tener que confirmar y desmentir rumores sobre Bam-Bam cada vez que alguien que no estuviera lo suficientemente familiarizado con el tema les escuchase hablar de ello.

\- Vas a tener que ser un poco más específico... -hizo un gesto para animarle a presentarse.  
\- Fidelio -completó el Guardián.  
\- Fidelio -repitió Hawthorne- ¿Qué es cierto? ¿Que es un Vex?

Él asintió una sola vez.

\- Sí, es una vieja arpía que se la encontró de pequeña. Valeria le tiró de un par de cables y vete a saber -se encogió de hombros con suavidad- La verdad es que yo le tengo cariño. Sería una pena que se acabara estropeando del todo.  
\- ¿«Le tiró de un par de cables»? -sacudió con suavidad la cabeza, dudando de si debía seguir insistiendo. Devrim le había acostumbrado a recibir información a cuentagotas, pero aquella mujer parecía mucho más directa.

Hawthorne se cruzó de brazos.

\- Es raro que no te lo haya contado, o que no hayas escuchado nada. Por aquí casi todos se saben cómo va la historia. ¿De dónde has salido?

Su padre sabía que él no aportaría ningún tipo de información, así que decidió volver a intervenir por él.

\- Al parecer viene de la Ciudad Onírica. Hace poco que es Guardián, así que todavía se está adaptando un poco a todo. Sé amable -aclaró.

Ella arqueó sus cejas mirándole con un gesto cargado de cierta indignación.

\- ¿Es que no soy siempre amable con todo el mundo?  
\- El chico es tímido.

Uldren suspiró por la nariz con suavidad. Sin pensárselo mucho, trató de indagar un poco más.

\- ¿Qué le pasa al Vex? -preguntó.  
\- Salió muy mal parado cuando Valeria murió -explicó Hawthorne con cierta tristeza, aunque en aquel caso se debía más al recuerdo de su amiga que a las heridas de la máquina- No puede moverse, y ha perdido mucha... cosa de esa que chorrean cuando les disparas -dijo con cierto asco- Valeria lleva desde que «volvió» tratando de encontrar un depósito que tenga la «misma carga biológica» o algo así... cosas raras de los Vex. Básicamente no encuentra un donante para él. Y no puede moverse de donde lo pongas, ya no es capaz de ir levitando por ahí.  
\- ¿No puede ponerle repuestos de otra arpía para eso?

Hawthorne sacudió con suavidad la cabeza hacia los lados, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Si fuera tan sencillo, lo hubiera hecho, supongo. Es más una cuestión de que las piezas encajen. Tampoco es que se sepa muy bien cómo funcionan. A mí lo único que me importa es que no se nos acerquen demasiado. Me dan bastante yuyu. Bam-Bam es más como una especie de perrito, así que con él hago una excepción... pero la verdad es que últimamente me está preocupando, y no me gustaría que le pasara algo, o tener que pegarle un tiro sin que Valeria pueda estar delante. No creo que se lo perdonase.

Volvió a permanecer callado por cautela. Ya había recibido una dosis generosa de información que podría resultarle de utilidad más adelante. Sus manos volvieron a atender el arma que le había servido durante el día, pero su atención permaneció con ellos.

\- ¿Todavía no sabes por dónde anda? -preguntó Devrim, con cierto aire disgustado.

Hawthorne suspiró con frustración.

\- No, anda cambiando de canales cada poco. No sé por qué lo hace -hizo una breve pausa- Bueno sí, pero no debería. Nuestros canales no se mezclan con los de la Torre. Ya se lo tengo dicho. Nunca me avisa de cuándo va a venir, así que más le vale que coincidamos para la próxima vez que le dé por aparecer por la Villa.

Un pensamiento invasivo germinó en la mente de Uldren. Si aquel Vex terminaba causando algún problema en las inmediaciones, puede que llamase la atención de más Guardianes. Puede que de las autoridades. Se sentía ahogarse en un vaso de agua, pero prefería pecar de precavido o paranoico antes de tener que verse forzado a huir de un planeta donde residían tantas fuerzas especiales. Además, aún sentía cierto resquemor por haber sido objeto de la amabilidad de Valeria. No soportaba la sensación de tener que deber un favor. Devrim le había contado en una de sus charlas que todo lo que sabía de Uldren era que aquel Príncipe había mandado desplegar varios de sus cuervos por el sistema. No sólo eran agentes a su cargo, sino que entre ellos también había drones. Muchos de ellos habían sido desvencijados por los Caídos, y había sido testigo de cómo se los habían llevado más allá de las minas. Puede que lo que quedara de ellos resultara de utilidad. Sería su forma de pagar la deuda.

\- Devrim -dijo en voz baja.

Ambos le volvieron a mirar, pues habían proseguido con la conversación por su cuenta.

\- ¿Sí?  
\- Los cuervos de Uldren. Me hablaste de ellos.

Hawthorne frunció levemente el ceño.

\- ¿Crees que puedan servir para el Vex?

Devrim se sorprendió por aquel tipo de iniciativa. En el tiempo que habían pasado juntos se había ceñido a seguir órdenes en silencio. Jamás había mostrado ningún tipo de iniciativa. Al menos, no en una situación que no fuera de emergencia. Por sus comunicaciones, sabía que podía improvisar fácilmente para adaptarse a cualquier circunstancia que le se surgiera en combate, pero era realmente extraño que lo verbalizase. Reflexionó durante unos pocos segundos.

\- No tengo mucha idea de mecánica, hijo... Eso se lo tendrías que preguntar a Valeria directamente -respondió- Pero dudo que se le haya ocurrido ir a buscar esa chatarra -se encogió de hombros- Igual puede hacer un apaño... pero no sé.  
\- Puede que al final algo de ese hijo de perra resulte útil. Recuerdo que esas cosas eran bastante duras. -Añadió Hawthorne.

Los labios de Uldren se apretaron suavemente el uno contra el otro al mismo tiempo que sus cejas se alzaron con suavidad. No había vez que le mencionasen sin algún tipo de insulto. Tenía asumido que era lo normal, pero nunca dejaba de doler.

\- Podría ir a buscarlos -sugirió.

Tanto padre como hija se miraron.

\- ¿Lo necesitáis por aquí? -preguntó la francotiradora.  
\- Es bastante eficiente -reconoció Devrim- Pero si en la Villa estáis bien... creo que se podría apañar sólo. No es como en la época de la Guerra Roja.

La muchacha asintió y se acercó más a Uldren, que volvió a girarse hacia ella esperando que no sospechase nada. Se paró a unos metros de él, analizándole sin ningún tipo de disimulo. El Guardián tragó saliva con suavidad, respirando hondo para aparentar la mayor naturalidad posible al mismo tiempo que hacía un recuento de sus propias palabras, por si había alguna cosa con la que pudiera haberse delatado. Suraya buscaba sus ojos, pero en el reflejo de su casco tan solo se veía a ella misma.

\- Eres un Guardián bastante rarito -terminó diciendo- Pero si estás dispuesto a ayudar, puedo darte un par de coordenadas.  
\- Vaya -exclamó Devrim- Date con un canto en los dientes. Es lo más amable que le vas a oír decir a nadie -sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones una pequeña agenda, en la que siempre apuntaba algunos de sus informes- Necesito que limpies unos sectores, pero en cuanto acabes dejaré que puedas irte de caza.

Uldren asintió una sola vez, como de costumbre.

Acabaron siendo más tareas de las que podía haber esperado. Siempre que hacían progresos, los Caídos se encargaban de volver a rehacer sus pasos. No había lugar donde no quisieran meter las narices, o zona donde que no quisieran indagar. Eran como una plaga. Los Poseídos tampoco resultaban de ayuda, y si bien era cierto que entraban en conflicto con los primeros, su presencia resultaba también ser una gran molestia. Era difícil determinar cuáles eran peores, ya que los Caídos eran muchos y realmente insistentes, pero los Poseídos resultaban ser una especie de ponzoña que hacía peligrar cosas como los depósitos de agua.  
En ocasiones, incluso Devrim tenía que verse obligado a negociar con los chatarreros. Las condiciones solían ser cierto tipo de treguas, en las que los refugiados y los Caídos compartían munición y armamento a cambio de que ambos bandos hicieran retroceder la presencia de la Oscuridad. Puede que el planeta estuviera en conflicto, pero si querían sobrevivir, la vida debía unir fuerzas. El francotirador no hablaba su idioma de forma fluida, ya que había varios tipos de dialectos, pero sorprendió a Uldren con su gran conocimiento del tema. Llevaba muchos años estudiando.  
Aquel tipo de tratos solían dejar paso a un pequeño período de tiempo de cortesía en el que los Caídos relajaban su presencia por la zona. Había un tipo de rencor desesperado en ellos. No soportaban que el Viajero les hubiera abandonado, y veían a la Humanidad como una raza inferior. Eso obligaba a todos los escuadrones a ir siempre unidos, a no ser que estuvieran compuestos de Guardianes. Era realmente sencillo ser emboscado en aquel lugar, especialmente cuando uno se introducía en el bosque.  
Tras otro par de semanas, en las que la impaciencia del Guardián empezaba a hacer mella en su estado de ánimo, Devrim le dio permiso para salir. Le agradeció sinceramente por su paciencia y le deseó la mejor de las suertes en su investigación. Tan sólo le exigió una cosa: que por el momento se mantuviera al alcance del amplificador de señal, ya que era posible que se tuviera que alejar demasiado y no estaría tranquilo sin saber que podía contactar con él. No sólo le gustaba tener a sus soldados controlados, por si se daba el caso de necesitar refuerzos, sino que se preocupaba por él de forma sincera.  
Pese a que se negaba a reconocerlo, Uldren había empezado a sentir cierta amistad hacia Devrim. No soportaba verse atado emocionalmente a nadie, pues aquello le frustraba, le agobiaba y le hacía sentirse realmente mal consigo mismo. Pero tenía una cosa clara, y era que lo más importante siempre sería su propia seguridad y la de su espectro. Si aquel hombre levantase un arma contra él, trataría de no pelear, pues tenía claro que sería un combate injusto. Dudaba que Devrim llegara a hacer tal cosa, pues no era un hombre impulsivo ni tampoco tan ingenuo para empezar un combate contra un Guardián. Respetaba más bien su inteligencia y recursos.  
Habían hecho falta varias incursiones, varios paseos a solas en lugares desconocidos para que pudiera encontrar algo. Nada más que pequeñas pistas, pequeños restos de sus viejos cuervos, pura chatarra. Había logrado peinar varias zonas por su propia cuenta, y pese a no haber obtenido nada sustancial, al menos empezaba a encontrar un círculo que poder cerrar. En cada salida podía encontrarse en paz. Solo, pero tener un objetivo le ayudaba. En la espesura que devoraba las ruinas de la Humanidad encontraba un grato refugio. En ocasiones se sorprendía absorto, observando en el horizonte al denominado Viajero. La tormenta que se alzaba entorno a uno de sus rotos fragmentos a su derecha contrastaba diametralmente con la intensa luz anaranjada del atardecer, que permitía discernir su silueta como una especie de eclipse solar.  
Había encontrado la Ciudad Onírica realmente bella, pero aquel lugar tenía un encanto especial. La forma en la que la Luz bañaba su nuevo hogar le reconfortaba de algún modo. Puede que se debiera también a la mucho más intensa presencia de vegetación, ya que en el lugar donde despertó tan sólo pudo ver acantilados y pequeñas flores rosas. Supo que tenía muchos lugares donde poder explorar, y eso de algún modo le proporcionaba cierta esperanza. Si debía estar solo, al menos podría disfrutar de las vistas.  
Columpiaba con suavidad sus pies al borde del acantilado donde estaba sentado. Se había quitado el casco, ya que había decidido descansar. Había juzgado que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la civilización como para poder tomarse ese pequeño privilegio. Nunca llegaba a cruzarse a nadie cuando superaba ciertos kilómetros de distancia respecto a la Villa. Podía verla desde allí. Era una especie de refugio mayormente abandonado. Algunas naves se pasaban por allí de vez en cuando, pero ni las visitas eran demasiado frecuentes ni sus estancias demasiado largas.  
Suspiró con suavidad venciendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre las palmas de sus manos, que usó como apoyo por detrás de su espalda. Kebap centelleaba en silencio, disfrutando de las vistas al igual que él. El sonido de su comunicador los sobresaltó a ambos. Uldren llevó sus manos rápidamente a su pieza de equipamiento para acercarla a su pecho mientras vigilaba que aquella voz no proviniera de sus inmediaciones. Volvió a bufar sintiendo que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho cuando comprobó que eran Devrim y Hawthorne quienes mantenían una conversación. Era poco común que usaran aquel canal para hablar de nada que no fueran informes o solicitudes de apoyo.

\- Suraya, Valeria ha aparecido por aquí. Me ha pedido que te diga que se va a pasar por la Villa para hacer una visita rutinaria.  
\- ¿Te ha dicho cuánto tiempo va a estar, exactamente? -Hawthorne respondió con cierto retintín- Ahora mismo estoy en la Torre reunida con Zavala.

Ambos pudieron escuchar cómo Devrim cuchicheaba, hasta que por fin la Guardiana se dejó escuchar.

\- ¡Sura! -saludó amigablemente Valeria- Perdona, no te enfades. Esta vez me quedaré un poquito más. Y te invitaré a unos tamales, te lo prometo.

Uldren se quedó en silencio, preguntándose si sabrían que estaba espiando su conversación. Le hizo un gesto a su espectro para que no interviniera.

\- Más te vale... -suspiró su amiga, con cierta rendición- Tengo que hablar contigo de Bam-Bam, está haciendo cosas raras.  
\- ¿Qué cosas raras? -preguntó preocupada- ¿Pierde más radiolaria? Maldita sea, creí que me había encargado de eso...  
\- No... es más... no sé, pásate por la Villa cuando puedas.  
\- Sí... sí... vale... -su tono se había vuelto de golpe mucho más apagado- Iré en unas horas, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en la Ciudad antes... -titubeó un poco, como si aquella información la hubiera dejado algo desorientada- No tardaré. Estaré allí lo antes posible. -hizo una breve pausa- ¿Está solo?  
\- Siempre dejo a alguien a cargo -respondió Hawthorne con suavidad- Ya sé que te agobias si no es así. Ahora mismo es posible que Rachel esté de guardia.

Valeria hizo un pequeño sonido nasal a modo de afirmación. Devrim, con su habitual buena intención, decidió intervenir para tratar de tranquilizar a la muchacha.

\- Tengo a alguien buscando más allá del Bosque Oscuro por algo que te pueda servir de utilidad. Debería estar conectado a este canal. ¿Fidelio?

Se puso algo nervioso al verse descubierto. A causa de su reacción, el pequeño espectro buscó su mirada levitando con suavidad delante de él, y después bajó la dirección de su óptico al abrazo que se ceñía con más fuerza alrededor del casco, que empezaba a apretar contra su estómago.

\- ¿Fidelio? -repitió Devrim, dando unos suaves toques al intercomunicador para comprobar que no fuera un problema del dispositivo- Se habrá salido del rango.  
\- No pasa nada -murmuró Valeria- Ya me pasaré por allí. Te he traído un par de plantitas para que te puedas hacer infusiones, tíito. -Carcajeó con suavidad, aún mostrando cierto tono pesado en su voz.  
\- Oh, ¡Estupendo! ¡Te espero con impaciencia! Ahora, será mejor que dejemos este canal libre, por si acaso. Llámame en cuanto puedas.

Un par de interferencias le indicaron que varios de los interlocutores habían abandonado finalmente la conversación. Se aseguró de que su dispositivo estuviera silenciado para que nadie le escuchara y suspiró de alivio.

\- ¿Vas a volver? -le preguntó.

Uldren miró a la nada durante unos segundos. Supo que se refería a aquella misma noche, o si seguiría buscando hasta puede que unos días después. Sinceramente, no sabía qué hacer. La presencia de Valeria por aquel lugar no le resultaba tranquilizadora. Le producía una sensación de desasosiego, como si no fuera a cumplir un plazo, ya que aún no tenía nada con qué resolver aquel problema. Esperaba haber encontrado algo para cuando la Guardiana apareciera de nuevo, pero las condiciones, como era de esperar, no se habían tornado a su favor.

\- No lo sé -murmuró- Puede que me quede un poco más.

Cualquier excusa era buena ahora para no volver a Trostlandia. El pensamiento de cruzarse con ella le hacía casi perder los nervios.

\- ¡Estupendo! -exclamó Kebap, para su sorpresa- Me gusta mucho este sitio, es muy bonito. Es una pena que el resto esté en ruinas... me gustaría haberlo visto antes del Colapso. ¿Habría tantos árboles?  
\- Lo dudo -le respondió su Guardián.

La pequeña lucecita permaneció en silencio unos segundos, tratando de imaginarse cómo hubiera sido la vida allí antes de todo.

\- Al menos a causa de lo que ocurrió he podido conocerte. Estoy muy agradecido. ¡Me gusta mucho ser tu espectro!

Uldren giró su rostro hacia él con la más pesada de las cargas. Pese a todo lo que habían descubierto, parecía que el pequeño seguía sin darse cuenta de la persona tan horrible que había sido. Kebap se percató de la naturaleza de su mirada.

\- Bueno -dijo, impactando con suavidad contra uno de sus hombros- Lo estás intentando. Eso es lo que importa.

Sacudió la cabeza con suavidad, volviendo a mirar al frente.

\- Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hice, Kebap.

Aquellas palabras le pillaron un poco por sorpresa.

\- No -dijo- Pero no creo que sea justo que te culpes por algo que no recuerdas. Quién sabe cuántos Guardianes habrán hecho cosas parecidas y siguen sin saberlo.

Bufó al borde de la exasperación. Trató de calmarse para tratar bien a su fiel compañero. Decía la verdad cuando afirmaba que él no tenía la culpa de lo que sufrían ambos. No quería cargarle. No se lo merecía.

\- Lo sé -volvió a murmurar- Pero ojalá también se olvidasen de mí.

Kebap se sacudió con suavidad y buscó su mano para que le acogiese en ella. Uldren siguió sus movimientos, girando una de sus muñecas para mostrarle la palma. La cálida Luz de su espectro logró reconfortarle un poco. Siempre lo hacía.

\- Tiempo al tiempo -dijo con su habitual amabilidad.

El canal de radio permaneció en silencio durante la noche. De vez en cuando podían escucharse los murmullos lejanos de Devrim mientras éste organizaba más patrullas. A veces mencionaba a su esposo Marc, que posiblemente había ido a verle entre turnos. En ocasiones, también le sustituía para permitirle descansar un par de horas.  
Decidió volver cuando casi había llegado el mediodía del día siguiente. Había podido encontrar un rastro que finalmente indicaba un área menor donde poder seguir buscando, pero no sin antes pedir consejo a los locales. Necesitaba saber la opinión de Devrim sobre aquella zona.  
Tras varios percances con grupos de Caídos, logró abrirse paso de vuelta hasta la devota fortaleza. El olor a pólvora y chamusquina le brindó una sensación de familiaridad. No pudo ver al hombre que buscaba en su habitual puesto, asomado en la parte superior de aquella capilla, por lo que decidió pasar dentro para encontrarse con él. Al cruzar la esquina de uno de los derribados muros, una figura rápida y pálida chocó fuertemente con él.  
Su primera reacción fue llevar inmediatamente una de sus manos buscando un agarre para evitar que la pequeña silueta cayera de espaldas, encontrándose sus dedos con una oscura capa, que reposaba sobre un pequeño peto y descubría el rostro de Valeria. Ella, sobresaltada, sacudió la cabeza con suavidad llevándose una de sus manos a la nariz a causa del impacto. Pestañeó un par de veces mirándole con atención, no se había puesto tan alerta como él, quien tenía su otra mano acariciando el revolver que descansaba sobre su cadera derecha.

\- Ay, perdón -se disculpó riéndose, con algo de nerviosismo por su propia torpeza.

Se quedó quieto sin mediar palabra. Sentía que su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas. La muchacha permanecía recta como un palo, usando sus tobillos como soporte para su peso, y confiando en que aquel hombre mantuviera su agarre para no dejarla caer hacia atrás. Ya que Uldren había adquirido nuevo equipamiento, no pudo reconocerle a simple vista.  
El Guardián terminó reaccionando, aflojando su agarre progresivamente para darle tiempo con el que poder sostenerse con sus propios pies.

\- Valeria -murmuró.

Ella le volvió a mirar con sus enormes ojos azules y expresión curiosa mientras se ajustaba de nuevo sus prendas. Pestañeó un par de veces, logrando identificarle por fin.

\- ¡Fidel! -sonrió ampliamente, mirándole de arriba a abajo- Bueno, mírate. Esto es otra cosa. Menuda percha tienes.

Giró su rostro levemente, incómodo por el halago.

\- ¿Qué tal has estado? ¿Te adaptas mejor? Ya sé que aquí hay más gente pero... supongo que Devrim te ha tratado bien. Me ha hablado muy bien de ti.

El acelerado ritmo con el que le empezaba a hablar le agobió un poco. Por el pequeño gesto de una de sus manos la Guardiana pudo recordar que se agobiaba con facilidad.

\- Oh. Claro. Perdona -volvió a disculparse, sin dejar de sonreír con amabilidad.  
\- ¡Señorita! -exclamó Kebap materializándose entre ellos.  
\- ¡Kebap, bonito! ¿Qué tal estás? -hizo de sus manos un cuenco con el que recibirle. Ðum apareció entre ellas también, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco celoso.

Kebap le dio un pequeño toque con una de las decoraciones de su elegante carcasa, a lo que el otro espectro respondió con un suave gesto de vuelta. Valeria le dio un beso a ambos. Habían hecho muy buenas migas.  
Uldren observaba a los tres con cierto tipo de incomodidad que no supo clasificar.

\- Hemos estado muy bien, señorita, gracias por tu interés -explicó con su habitual educación Kebap- ¡Venimos de buscar piezas para Bam-Bam!

Valeria miró con cierta ternura al Guardián que permanecía de pie delante de ella.

\- Algo me ha contado Devrim. Muchas gracias, a los dos.

Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a evitar su mirada.

\- ¿Habéis encontrado algo? -volvió a dirigirse al espectro- Espero que no os haya dado mucho la lata.  
\- ¡Sí! -exclamó emocionado éste- Los Insomnes han podido investigar algunas cosas de los Vex hace años, así que puede que esos drones arrojen un poco de luz sobre el asunto.

Uldren apretó más la correa del rifle que cruzaba su pecho, sintiendo cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta por el desenlace que sabía que iba a tener la conversación. Vio cómo la muchacha fruncía levemente el ceño, ajena a aquellos datos. Devrim aún no le había contado «qué» era lo que habían estado buscando.

\- ¿Los Insomnes...? -repitió ella, curiosa- ¿Qué puede haber por aquí de los Insomnes? ¿Restos del Colapso? No, no me cuadran las fechas, ¿Creo?

Sus ojos empezaron a señalar en varias direcciones mientras trataba de repasar lo que sabía, moviendo suavemente las puntas de sus dedos para ayudarse a llevar la cuenta, sin llegar a molestar a los dos pequeños que seguían flotando con suavidad a pocos centímetros de su piel.

\- Espera -pareció darse cuenta de a qué drones se estaba refiriendo.

Su expresión se volvió una mezcla entre el nerviosismo y algún tipo de miedo. Separó los labios dejando ver parcialmente sus incisivos en una mueca de expectante preocupación. No quería creer que aún quedara algo de Uldren en aquel planeta. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido el hecho de tocar algo que fuera de su propiedad. La misma idea le producía un rechazo inimaginable. Pensar en utilizar algo de dicha procedencia para Bam-Bam le producía escalofríos.

\- ¿Los drones....? -no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

Kebap fue consciente de la delicadez de la situación. Miró de reojo a su Guardián, quien no sabía cómo huir de aquel escenario. Valeria esperaba una respuesta.

\- Señorita... disculpa por la impertinencia... -adelantó- Sé que aún te duele hablar del tema -levitó más cerca de su rostro para mirarle mejor y distraer su atención de Uldren- pero creo que si un amigo necesita ayuda, debemos aceptarla. Venga de donde venga. Puede que podamos mejorar la situación. Juntos.

Valeria frunció los labios y el ceño en una mueca dolorosa, encontrando en su interior un gran conflicto. Quería rechazar aquella opción, pero no le quedaban demasiadas, y le importaba demasiado su viejo amigo como para no sentir miedo de fallarle por un impulso. Necesitaba demostrar que podía pensar con la cabeza fría. A sí misma, y a la Vanguardia.

\- Kebap... -susurró. Ðum se enredó con suavidad entre los mechones de su pelo, intentando reconfortarla.

Uldren había bajado tanto la mirada que llevaba un rato contando las motas que se encontraba sobre el suelo. La muchacha se percató de que aquella buena intención que habían tenido parecía desinteresada, y que su propia reacción podría estar haciéndoles daño a ellos.

\- Está bien -dijo en voz baja, tratando de respirar hondo.

Aquella respuesta había sorprendido al Guardián, quien por fin había alzado su mentón, girándose hacia ella.

\- Vamos a buscar esos drones... -decidió que lo mejor era tomarse el asunto con calma, y medir sus palabras- ¿Qué habéis encontrado?

Kebap se giró hacia su compañero, con su óptico casi incandescente. Él titubeó un poco antes de lograr hablar.

\- Hay... hay unos rastros por esta zona -sacó un desgastado mapa que Devrim le había prestado de uno de sus bolsillos y señaló con un dedo. Valeria se puso inmediatamente a su lado para observar con mayor atención, cosa que le puso aún más nervioso por la cercanía que había ahora entre ambos. Se trató de concentrar en continuar con la explicación. \- Parecen ser lo suficientemente grandes como para suponer un lastre, pero aún así los han ido moviendo con el tiempo. No sé cómo de complejos podrán ser, pero puede que aún encontremos alguno en buen estado. Los Caídos no tienden a destrozar la tecnología sin motivo.   
Ella asintió con suavidad varias veces, tan centrada como parecía estarlo él.

\- Hemos peinado todas estas áreas -siguió recorriendo el mapa con uno de sus dedos, mientras que la muchacha agarró uno de los bordes del papel para ayudarle- lo que me da a entender que por aquí deben tener algún tipo de lugar destinado para el almacenamiento. Supongo que estará bien camuflado o en algún tipo de instalación subterránea. Aún no hemos podido acercarnos tanto.  
La joven se pellizcó con suavidad el labio inferior, mientras reflexionaba sobre aquellas palabras. Uldren la miró de reojo, comprobando su reacción.  
\- Tiene sentido... -murmuró- Sí. Es bastante posible. ¿Te importa si llamo a Kate y Otto? -giró su rostro hacia él.  
El hecho de que pareciera estar pidiéndole algún tipo de permiso le cogió desprevenido. Ya que sabía lo afectada que podía estar con aquel asunto decidió sacudir la cabeza con tal de no tensar más la situación. Ella le respondió con una leve sonrisa.  
\- Y oye. Gracias -le dio una suave palmada en la espalda sin pensarlo, volviendo a echar un pequeño vistazo al mapa antes de retirarse para realizar un par de llamadas.

Uldren se quedó mirando al vacío unos segundos ante el gesto. Era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba sin intenciones hostiles. Vio cómo la joven daba pequeñas vueltas a lo largo del pasillo de la iglesia usando a Ðum como apoyo para intentar contactar con sus compañeros. Kebap invadió su campo visual moviendo con suavidad las piezas de su carcasa a modo de saludo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó en voz baja.

Asintió, para después sacudir la cabeza, confuso.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga que nos tomamos un descanso antes de ir?

Su Guardián negó con la cabeza.

\- Quiero acabar esto cuanto antes -confesó.  
\- ¿Entonces nos vamos en cuanto vengan Kate y Otto? -volvió a preguntar Kebap.  
\- Sí.

Valeria se agarraba las rodillas con ambas manos, doblada hacia adelante. Emitió un gruñido de frustración y cansancio.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, señorita?

Ella les miró haciendo un leve puchero.

\- Están borrachos. Bueno, Kate está especialmente borracha.

Uldren se cruzó de brazos a la espera de recibir alguna indicación más sobre el plan. Frunció el ceño pensando que eso les retrasaría más.

\- Vamos nosotros -continuó ella, dándose una palmada en un muslo y volviendo a acercarse a ellos- No podemos esperar a que Kate deje de beber. Otto no sabe pararla -se encogió suavemente de hombros con las palmas de sus manos mirando hacia arriba.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

\- ¿Estás segura? -comprobó.

Valeria le miró a donde deberían estar sus ojos con una determinación que le hizo sentir como si le estuviera mirando directamente a la cara.

\- Sí -respondió con calma- Vamos a cazar un par de cuervos.

Pasó a su lado volviendo a ajustarse el equipamiento y poniéndose la capucha sobre la cabeza.

\- ¿Has conseguido algún colibrí durante este tiempo? -volvió a girarse para mirarle, ahora con la luz del sol bañando su pequeña silueta, ya en el exterior.

Uldren frunció los labios. Ella rió con gana a causa del silencio que se produjo, agarrándose la punta de la capucha para tirar con suavidad de ella hacia adelante.

\- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Y te has pateado todo eso a pie? ¿Por qué no has encargado un enlace?  
\- No se me había ocurrido -respondió el Guardián, rendido.

En realidad sí lo había pensado, pero el hecho de tener que presentar algún tipo de papeleo o pronunciarse le daba pavor.  
La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco sacudiendo la cabeza, sin deshacer la sonrisa de su rostro. Le volvió a lanzar sus llaves, como recordatorio de cuando se conocieron.

\- Te hago de mochila, Fidel.

Él las cogió al vuelo, mirándolas después entre sus dedos. Se tensó al escucharla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No tienes otro?

Valeria puso los brazos en jarra.

\- ¿Tú cuánto dinero crees que tengo? -le sacó la lengua- O prefieres que conduzca yo, ¿Hm?

No le costó mucho esfuerzo recordar el estado en el que se encontraba el vehículo, y todos los rayones de la pintura.

\- Deja... yo me ocupo -suspiró resignado, saliendo al exterior mientras abría el enlace para hacer aparecer al maltrecho colibrí de la Guardiana.

Se subió a bordo en silencio. Muy nervioso. Estaba apretando con tanta fuerza los manillares que tardó pocos segundos en sentir el hormigueo de su piel dormida contra los guantes. Notó el cuerpo de Valeria sentarse tras él, cogiendo con suavidad la capa de su poncho a modo de agarre. No parecía tener intención de abrazarse a él, tal y como había observado que hacía con Otto. Uldren se cuestionó seriamente la estabilidad con la que contaría durante el viaje, pero no se quejó en absoluto.  
Al arrancar, aceleró con suavidad para no provocar la caída de ninguno de los dos. Notó el cierre de su poncho volverse más firme en torno a su cuello al apretar Valeria con sus manos la tela que caía por su espalda. Viajaron en silencio, y mientras que él conducía, concentrado en llegar lo antes posible, ella se distraía con las vistas, balanceándose con suavidad para ayudar de hacer contrapeso en las curvas pronunciadas. A veces le rozaba los pies, ya que tenían que compartir el apoyo de los pedales para que las piernas de la joven no quedasen colgando y pudieran recibir algún daño. Cada vez que eso ocurría, Uldren se acomodaba en su propio hueco, como si tratara de ocupar el mínimo espacio posible.  
Tardaron aproximadamente una hora en llegar. Pese a que el carácter de la muchacha solía ser bastante social, estaba muy callada. Demasiado. Ni ella ni su espectro habían emitido palabra. Dedujo que aquello se debía a la naturaleza del asunto. Se preguntaba qué podrían encontrarse, si es que lograban recuperar algo de sus viejos drones. Puede que le permitiera descubrir algo más de su pasado, pero tenía más que claro que aquello acabaría aportando aún peores datos sobre su persona.  
El lugar era un claro muy pequeño. La espesura había sido destrozada para despejar lo que había sido un antiguo bunker. Ninguno de los dos pareció sorprenderse porque la zona estuviera celosamente vigilada. No se habían tomado mucha molestia en entrar de forma discreta, ya que dedujeron que la única forma de entrar sería por la fuerza. Apenas les dio tiempo de bajar del colibrí antes de verse metidos en un tiroteo. Uldren vio aquello como una buena oportunidad para comprobar las facultades de aquella muchacha. Temía que acabara siendo un estorbo, o que tuviera que darle algún tipo de justificación a su escuadra si recibía algún daño.  
Vio cómo Valeria sacaba un lanzacohetes tras la cobertura que habían encontrado tras un pequeño desnivel.

\- Espera, ¿Qué haces? -la detuvo Uldren.

Ella le miró fijamente, cargando su arma.

\- No voy a negociar -respondió- Sé de lo que son capaces, y dentro no voy a poder usar esto.

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

\- Llamará demasiado la atención.

El susurro de los misiles saliendo propulsados a pocos centímetros de su hombro izquierdo lo sobresaltó. Lo siguiente que pudo escuchar fue el impacto de la explosión, que hizo saltar a varios Caídos por los aires. La Guardiana se puso de pie, saliendo de su escondite de un salto.

\- ¡Cúbreme! -exclamó.

Apenas le dio tiempo para erguirse un poco con el objetivo de proporcionarle fuego de cobertura.

\- ¡Valeria!

Pudo ver parte de su silueta entre el espeso humo gris y el polvo que aún nublaban la zona. Disparó a ambos lados para ahuyentar a cualquier atacante que estuviera cerca.  
Varios rayos de arco impregnaron la zona con su luz, usando la ahumada cortina como pantalla. El sonido de la explosión de una granada rebotó con su eco por el claro. Uldren gruñó exasperado, decidiendo que lo mejor era acercarse. Con otro salto, salvó aquel obstáculo con el que se protegía, y se apresuró a correr hacia su descuidada compañera. Para cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla el polvo casi había logrado disiparse, y vio que sólo quedaba de entre los guardas una Escoria Caída que buscaba refugiarse entre la espesura cercana. Le tiró un cuchillo por su cuenta antes de que lo lograra, ya que vio que Valeria aún estaba recargando su pistola.

\- Diana -dijo ella, sonriendo mientras le daba un seco golpe a la culata de su arma- Gracias por cubrirme.

La señaló con un dedo, y después dejó caer la mano sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación. No le sorprendía que aquel fuera su método de ataque, habiendo conocido al resto de su escuadra. Aquello le parecía un método completamente desastroso.  
Le siguió de cerca observando bien a su alrededor en caso de que quedara alguien que pudiera pedir refuerzos. La entrada al bunker estaba hecha de un metal comido por el óxido y el musgo. Uldren dio un par de puntapies para comprobar que fuera sólido, y después se acuclilló para buscar alguna forma de abrir el cierre. Mientras tanto, Valeria daba vueltas por el lugar, investigando los cuerpos.  
El sonido de las placas de metal al separarse le indicó que su compañero había encontrado la forma de acceder al lugar. Trotó suavemente hacia él devolviéndole el cuchillo que había tirado hacía unos minutos. Uldren lo cogió en silencio mientras apuntaba con su revólver a las oscuras escaleras que se abrían paso al interior de la tierra. Kebap apareció para servir de luz guía. Esto hizo al Guardián titubear, pero el hecho de que Valeria se adelantara con Ðum a modo de linterna le animó a continuar.

\- No abras fuego directamente -susurró Uldren a modo de orden.

Valeria giró su rostro hacia él por encima de su hombro derecho. El tenue brillo de sus iris le ayudó a distinguirla mejor entre la penumbra.

\- No te preocupes -le respondió- Te dije que no usaría el lanzacohetes dentro.  
\- No me refiero a eso -aclaró el Guardián- Me refiero a que no te lances sin avisar. No sabemos cuántos Caídos va a haber dentro.

Ella asintió con suavidad, de forma ciertamente obediente.

\- Vale, yo te sigo.

Aquellas palabras lograron tranquilizarle un poco, pero seguía sin confiar en ella. Valeria pudo observar que él se movía con suficiente sigilo y habilidad como para haber podido infiltrarse por su cuenta. La forma que tenía de pisar el suelo parecía casi etérea, a diferencia de ella, que si bien llevaba un año ganando experiencia como Guardiana, tenía una base más bien corriente para un soldado. Se puso tras él para tratar de imitar sus movimientos, aunque no contaba con la naturalidad de Uldren. Éste se paró en seco, haciendo que ella casi volviera a chocar esta vez contra su espalda. Ambos se acuclillaron a la vez.

\- Tiene que estar por aquí -susurró él- Hay un par de Capitanes ahí -señaló con su revólver hacia adelante.

Ante ellos se abría una galería que difícilmente podría haberse adivinado desde el exterior que se extendiera de forma tan amplia. No era un refugio convencional, sino que parecía dispuesto como un tipo de red subterránea de almacenaje. Era algún tipo de trinchera antigua, hacía tiempo abandonada. Posiblemente de la época del Colapso. El olor a óxido inundaba el lugar, y el silencio tan solo era roto por breves conversaciones de los caídos y algunas goteras que caían desde el techo.  
Valeria le dio un suave toque a Uldren en un brazo para llamar su atención. Él giró lentamente su cabeza ante el contacto hasta mirarla. Vio que le señalaba algo. Era una puerta dispuesta a un lado, la cual estaba vigilada por varios vándalos. El hecho de que éstos estuvieran bien armados y que hubiera la existencia de dos capitanes les indicó que debían guardar algo que consideraban realmente valioso.

\- Debe haber un Servidor por aquí cerca -susurró Uldren- Mucho cuidado.

Ella volvió a asentir acomodándose en el sitio, esperando a que le diera más instrucciones. Se veía que empezaba a sentirse inquieta. El Guardián abrió una de sus manos para mostrársela en un gesto de que no se moviera, pues temía que por no tener suficiente paciencia pudiera tirar el plan al traste. Valeria dejó caer sus párpados y frunció los labios en una expresión aburrida, pero acabó asintiendo de nuevo.  
Se escurrió entre varias planchas metálicas haciéndole un gesto para que mantuviera la posición, con la agilidad digna de un felino. Ella le observó en silencio, vigilando al mismo tiempo que nadie descubriera su presencia. En un abrazo mortal, Uldren logró asesinar en silencio con uno de sus cuchillos a varios Caídos despistados que hacían pequeñas patrullas por la zona. No había dudado en tapar las fauces de aquellas bestias con una de sus manos, pese a que ello hubiera significado sufrir varias mordeduras que le habían destrozado los dedos.  
Ella pudo verlo todo desde su escondrijo. Arqueó las cejas, entre impresionada y asustada por lo fácil que hacía parecer aquellos movimientos tan sigilosos. Pudo comprender mejor las alabanzas de Devrim cuando hablaba de su silenciosa eficacia.  
Permanecía concentrado, pero no podía evitar estar algo más descentrado de lo habitual sabiendo que no estaba solo. Su atención permanecía ahora en uno de los Capitanes. Debía pensar bien cómo proceder, ya que estos eran mucho más fuertes, altos y resistentes que el resto de miembros de su especie. Estaba tan acostumbrado a luchar en completa soledad que acabó ignorando el hecho de que pudiera encargarle algo a su compañera.  
El suave zumbido del Servidor apareciendo tras uno de los pasillos llamó la atención de Valeria. Fue más bien el púrpuro brillo de su óptico lo que la alertó en primer lugar. Éste empezaba a iluminar la espalda de Uldren, quien había logrado avanzar lo suficiente como para hallarse ahora entre los Caídos y la máquina que se aproximaba a él, sin que ninguno de los dos fuera consciente de la presencia del otro.  
Intentó hacer un gesto sin que cualquier ruido alertara a ninguna de las fuerzas enemigas, pero Uldren no le hizo caso.

\- Mierda -susurró frustrada- No se está dando cuenta. Maldita sea.

Suspiró con suavidad.

\- Bueno, fue bonito mientras duró.  
(¿Qué vas a hac...?) la pregunta de Ðum no llegó a ser formulada antes de que la Insomne disparase una de sus balas en dirección al Servidor. Ésta no impactó directamente en él, sino que más bien rebotó contra uno de los metálicos escombros y alertó a todos en la sala, que buscaron la dirección de la que provenía el ataque guiándose por el sonido.

Uldren se sobresaltó violentamente, comprobando que efectivamente Valeria había desobedecido la orden y ahora les habían descubierto por su culpa. Giró su rostro hacia ella, incrédulo por su irresponsabilidad, y entonces fue cuando vio que el gran orbe metálico pasaba justo a su lado en dirección a donde se ocultaba ella. Aún no eran conscientes de su posición, sino que los Caídos habían asumido que aquel era un ataque frontal. Había logrado desviar la atención para que no le descubrieran a él.  
Titubeó, mirando durante unos segundos a ambos de sus flancos, frustrado por su propio desliz. No era el momento de seguir intentando hacer de aquella una operación de infiltración, por lo que decidió atacar al Servidor del mismo modo con el que se estaba defendiendo Valeria. Era la mejor forma de impedir que éste generase campos de invulnerabilidad sobre los soldados, así que era natural que aquel fuera su primer objetivo.  
Otra explosión le cegó durante algunos segundos. La Insomne acababa de volver a sacar su confiable lanzacohetes. La onda provocada por la súbita combustión hizo que los Caídos cercanos rodaran por el suelo, y fue lo suficientemente potente como para terminar de acabar con aquel guardián mecánico. Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo finalmente de su cobertura para buscar otro lugar desde el que poder seguir mermando las fuerzas que los atacaban.  
Valeria permanecía donde se le había ordenado, de modo que ahora los que se hayaban entre dos fuerzas enemigas eran los propios Caídos. Mientras que ella disparaba ahora con uno de sus subfusiles, Uldren se abría paso alternando entre el revólver y el cuchillo. Parecían tener la situación a favor, hasta que en el intercambio de disparos un proyectil atravesó el abdomen del Guardián, al ser el que estaba más expuesto, dejando tras él una fina estela de sangre que brotó naciendo en su estómago y muriendo a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.  
Su compañera se tensó, viendo que los Capitanes aún permanecían con vida demasiado cerca de donde caería su cadáver. Sin pensárselo dos veces abandonó su refugio tras realizar un par de ráfagas como propio fuego de cobertura y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el tambaleante Príncipe, que observaba la sangre entre sus dedos y sentía la humedad empezar a provocar que su equipamiento se pegara a la piel de su hiperventilado vientre.  
Una sensación de terror inundó todo su cuerpo. Aún le tenía demasiado miedo a la muerte. Sabía que era un descanso breve, pero aquel no era el mejor lugar donde hacer que su espectro apareciera. Estaba rodeado de amenazas. No sólo había bestias sedientas de su sangre, sino que otro Guardián estaba con él. Era muy vulnerable, y la oportunidad perfecta para destapar la pantomima que era la identidad que había creado. Sólo hacía falta que Valeria le quitase el casco en cuanto la vida abandonara su cuerpo. Después de eso, se acabó. No habría lugar a donde volver. Kebap sería ejecutado.

\- No... no, no, no, no... -sacudió la cabeza tratando de retroceder un par de pasos al ver que ella se acercaba a grandes zancadas, pero los temblores de los que sufría y el dolor provocaron que perdiera el equilibrio. Encontró un apoyo en la pequeña muchacha, que se había resguardado bajo uno de sus brazos y le arrastraba con toda la fuerza con la que contaba mientras usaba su subfusil, disparando desde la cadera.

Le dejó sentado contra una pared, comprobando la gravedad de su herida.

\- No, no, no, no, no... -seguía repitiendo él como un mantra. Como si tratara de despertarse de una pesadilla.  
\- Mierda, Fidel -dijo ella- Escucha. Escucha -le dio una suave palmada en el lateral de un casco para llamar su atención- Eh. No pasa nada. Mírame.  
\- No le hagas nada -suplicó.  
\- ¿A quién?

Uldren había agarrado con tanta fuerza uno de sus antebrazos que le estaba haciendo daño. Aquella petición la sacudió por dentro. ¿Tanto miedo tenía de que alguien le hiciera daño a su espectro?

\- Vete de aquí -le ordenó.  
\- No me voy a ir, Fidel. Oye -trató de volver a llamar su atención, pero otro tiroteo provocó que agachase la cabeza y respondiera con otra ráfaga.

Para cuando volvió a mirar a su desesperado compañero, este había muerto. Tragó saliva, viendo una cortina de sangre asomar por debajo de su casco. Aquella herida había sido bastante limpia, pero a su paso había perforado sin duda algún órgano interno importante. Suspiró con pena al notar cómo el agarre de su mano se aflojaba hasta verse libre del grillete.  
Kebap brotó de su inerte pecho, separando las piezas de su carcasa para reunir la Luz suficiente con la que traerle de vuelta. Estaba en silencio, pero su óptico la miraba con silenciosa confianza. Valeria le asintió una sola vez, sabiendo que sólo necesitaría cubrirle durante medio minuto.

\- Aguanta.

De entre sus dedos invocó Luz suficiente para crear una granada de arco, la cual tiró hacia donde se situaban la mayor parte de las amenazas. Los rayos impactaron fulminando a aquellos que eran más débiles. Nuevos disparos acabaron siendo la respuesta a los constantes ataques de la Guardiana, quien también acabó recibiendo un disparo de forma más afortunada, pues éste había tan solo logrado perforar uno de sus brazos.  
Gimió de dolor llevándose el dorso de los dedos que sujetaban su arma sobre la herida ante el punzante y abrasador dolor que recorrió su extremidad.

\- Mierda, hijos de...

Alguien se hizo con el agarre de su cuello, tirando de ella hacia un lado.

\- ¡Ah, joder! -gritó.

Miró a la nueva amenaza. Era el propio Uldren, que acababa de volver de entre los muertos. Estaba jadeando y tenía el cuerpo completamente rígido. Valeria le dio un golpe en el interior del codo para intentar provocar que cesara en su enganche.

\- ¡Fidel! ¡Soy yo! -le amonestó.

Llevó una de sus manos a donde había estado la herida de su abdomen, después le dio dos pequeños golpes a su casco con los nudillos.

\- Valeria -le recordó- Suéltame, por favor.

El Guardián parpadeó un par veces, volviendo a orientarse. Se avergonzó por su propia reacción, obedeciendo a la petición de su compañera de inmediato. Vio las marcas rojas de sus dedos en torno a aquel pálido y fino cuello.

\- Kebap -susurró.  
(¡Estoy aquí!) pudo oírle sano y salvo. Suspiró con fuerza casi completamente aliviado. Todo estaba en su sitio. Su espectro estaba a salvo, su identidad permanecía en secreto, y aquella muchacha se había encargado de defenderles de las amenazas. Ahora su único malestar era la naturaleza de su propia reacción. Había sido demasiado agresiva, incluso dada la situación. Se sintió completamente repugnante, preguntándose si aquello era un síntoma del carácter de su vida anterior.

Valeria echó a correr alejándose de nuevo de ellos envuelta en una tormenta de rayos plateados. Antes de poder llegar a levantarse del todo pudo escuchar varios gritos de Caídos al retorcerse de dolor causado por aquella bruma eléctrica. La Luz que emanó del cuerpo de la joven fue suficiente para alimentar sus propias fuerzas, haciendo que un par de filos espectrales aparecieran entre sus dedos.  
Todo lo que pudieron ver los Capitanes fueron un par de rastros argentos que dejaban a su paso una carga eléctrica. Uno de ellos cayó al suelo fulminado por varios cortes que ascendieron desde sus tobillos hasta su cuello, dejando de él un amasijo de carne mellada y éter que burbujeaba de entre los conductos de su armadura. El otro fue atacado en silencio por una presencia hueca. Un fantasma se había hecho con el combate, haciéndole sentir fríos contactos donde el vacío cortaba sus extremidades. La sutil áurea violácea que se ocultaba entre las sombras cortó el hilo de su vida al mismo tiempo que seccionaba su tráquea.  
Se giró al notar la Luz recobrar un caudal normal en su cuerpo. Valeria estaba de pie, mirando a aquella puerta que habían observado un rato antes. Volvió a mirar al cadáver que yacía frente a él antes de reunirse de nuevo con ella.

\- Valeria -susurró, aún abochornado por lo sucedido.

Ella le hizo un gesto con una mano para hacerle esperar, mientras lograba hacer que aquella puerta se abriera. No estaba tan celosamente protegida como la del propio bunker, y los daños causados por la batalla habían hecho que se debilitara aún más.  
No supo a qué se debía ese ademán. Claramente estaba más seria. Puede que estuviera molesta por haberla dejado de lado, por no haber contado con ella, pero tenía claro que sin duda aquel agarre debía haberla asustado. Se fijó en la sangre que aún se deslizaba por su brazo izquierdo, y la perforación de un disparo que lo atravesaba.

\- Valeria -insistió, con cierta desesperación por no recibir ninguna respuesta. La culpabilidad estaba devorándolo por dentro.

Ella giró levemente su rostro hacia él, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. Seguía dándole la espalda con sus finas manos apoyadas en la acerada superficie de la degradada puerta.

\- Yo... siento lo de antes -murmuró bajando la cabeza.

La joven asintió una vez volviendo a dirigir su atención a la artificial barrera que los separaba de su objetivo. Claramente aquella disculpa no había solucionado el asunto, por lo que Uldren se acercó con cautela, temiéndose que acabara sacando su arma para utilizarla contra él. Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado para buscar su mirada cuando logró encontrarse a metro y medio de ella. Estaba casi llorando.  
Sus manos trataron de buscar algo en el aire con el titubeo. Había visto aquella reacción demasiadas veces en numerosas personas desconocidas, pero aquella vez era distinta. Esta vez sí había hecho algo directamente para provocarlo. Notó cómo se le hacía un grueso nudo en la garganta.

\- Valeria -no insistió en acercarse más, pero trató de mostrarle las palmas de sus manos para indicarle que no era peligroso- No pretendía asustarte.  
\- N-no, no... -la joven tenía la voz quebrada, y sorbió la nariz para aguantar el llanto- Es que... me pillaste desprevenida, no pasa nada -sacudió la cabeza volviendo a insistir en el panel que había a la derecha de la puerta.  
\- Claramente ocurre algo -insistió Uldren.

Ella echó suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando hondo y pestañeando varias veces para intentar disipar la humedad en sus ojos. Volvió a sorber la nariz, recuperando un poco la compostura antes de volver a mirarle.

\- Es sólo que me he asustado un poco, sí... verás... cuando yo... me morí... la de verdad -aclaró- fue porque me...

El Guardián asintió con suavidad para indicarle que tenía toda su atención, animándola a continuar sin meterle prisa.

\- Me... mataron mis compañeros de escuadra en un zulo Caído... -sacudió de nuevo la cabeza hacia los lados, mordiéndose con suavidad el labio inferior. Después hizo un pequeño ademán con la mano mientras se explicaba- Sé que no lo has hecho a mala fé.

Uldren se apretó con fuerza una muñeca al escucharla, sintiéndose aún peor por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pese a todo aquella ingenua muchacha parecía seguir queriendo confiar en él.

\- No sé cómo pedirte disculpas, Valeria -susurró- No... soy así. No quiero ser así.

Ella volvió a mirarle, separando los labios. Después los frunció en una pequeña sonrisa incómoda. Él no podía afrontarla. Se había apoyado en la pared con uno de sus hombros y su rostro permanecía rotado en dirección contraria.

\- Procura no hacerlo de nuevo -le pidió con amabilidad- Eso es todo.

El Guardián asintió obedientemente, sin decir nada más. Decidió que lo mejor era que se callara, antes de empeorar la situación aún más.

\- Peleas bien -dijo en voz baja tras unos incómodos minutos- No me extraña que Devrim esté tan contento contigo.  
\- Tú también -murmuró Uldren- Gracias por cubrirme.

Valeria sonrió de forma un poco más serena.

\- Para eso estamos. Tú me cubriste primero.

De algún modo se sentía tan mal como él, así que intentó animarle como pudo. Se balanceó sobre uno de sus pies para estirarse hacia él y darle un pequeño toque en un brazo.

\- ¿Me ayudas?

Uldren se separó rápidamente de la pared y se acercó de nuevo a ella, comprobando la naturaleza de aquel panel. Tras un par de ajustes por parte de ambos, un par de puñetazos de la muchacha lograron resolver el problema. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, no sin necesitar un poco de esfuerzo adicional.  
En aquel almacén había de todo. Por un momento Valeria se sintió como en su viejo taller. El olor era mucho más intenso y desagradable, claro. Las condiciones sanitarias no eran las mejores, y había numerosos desperdicios de raciones a medio pudrir que habían sido abandonadas por los Caídos. Se tapó la nariz haciendo pinza con una de sus manos mientras se aprovechaba de su pequeña estatura para escurrirse entre las montañas de escombros. Uldren se separó de ella para investigar por otro lado. No quería seguir cerca de la joven. Tenía miedo de volver a hacerle algún daño. Se frotó con fuerza la parte frontal de su casco por la frustración. Cada vez que tragaba saliva sentía una presión enorme en el cielo de paladar, ya que llevaba varios minutos aguantando las ganas de llorar. No quería creer que realmente fuera ese tipo de persona. Que todo el mundo tuviera razón sobre él. Que no pudiera hacer realmente nada para cambiarlo. Ser mejor de lo que todo el mundo recordaba de él.  
Pudo escuchar a la Valeria sufrir de un traspiés. Algún tipo de objeto cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, resonando por toda la galería con un estruendoso sonido metálico. Después un pequeño farfullo de la Insomne. Respiró hondo para centrarse en encontrar lo que habían venido a buscar, hasta que minutos después pudo escuchar de nuevo la voz de la joven.

\- ¿Fidel?

Él sorbió la nariz una vez antes de responder, volviendo a despejarse y desconectando por un momento de su círculo vicioso de pensamientos.

\- Estoy aquí.  
\- ¿Creo que lo he encontrado? ¿Puedes venir?  
\- Ahora mismo.

Caminó por los estrechos pasillos por los que se podían pasar hasta volver a encontrarse con ella. Yacía acuclillada frente a un pequeño montón de aves mecánica de elegantes plumas negras. Tenían bastantes daños, pero no parecían completamente destruidas. En aquellas pequeñas aves pudo ver el reflejo de los mechones de su pelo, ocultos siempre bajo el casco. No cabía duda, aquellos habían sido sus cuervos. Permaneció de pie tras ella, manteniéndose a un lado para que pudiera estar alerta de su propia presencia.  
Valeria se quitó los guantes. El contraste de sus níveas manos con una de los dispositivos creó una imagen que le resultó bella en cierto modo. Pese al rencor que sabía que sentía, los estaba tratando con mucha delicadeza.

\- Son más pequeñas de lo que imaginaba... no creí que parecieran cuervos realmente -murmuró la joven, terminando de arrodillarse en el suelo para sentarse sobre sus propias piernas. Con uno de los pulgares acariciaba el pecho del ave, examinando mejor la estructura que lo conformaba. Su mirada mostraba tristeza.

Las alas del dispositivo se abrieron, mostrando un abismo negro en forma de abanico. Los ópticos del pájaro miraron a su alrededor rápidamente.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo, Amo -pronunció con voz especialmente distorsionada a causa de las magulladuras.

Uldren sintió que se le caía el techo encima y se cruzó de brazos con fuerza para evitar agarrar su revólver. Su cabeza daba más vueltas que un ciclón, esperando la reacción de Valeria. Rezaba porque el pájaro no hablara más.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo, Amo. Amo, Amo, Amo. Bienvenido. Bienvenido. Bienvenido -el cuervo parecía haber entrado en un bucle.

Los ojos de la joven estaban vacíos. Con la misma delicadeza con la que estaba sosteniéndolo acarició el interior de las alas en búsqueda de alguna junta a la que poder acceder. No quería dañarlo antes de haberle sacado utilidad, si es que aún había algo que aprovechar de aquel funesto memento. Aquellos tétricos cantos provocaron que el resto del banco de pájaros respondieran a la llamada. Muchos de ellos no fueron capaces de abrir sus picos. Otros boquearon como peces agónicos fuera del agua.

\- Amo -susurraron algunos de ellos con pesar.  
\- Callaos ya -susurró Valeria, con cierta irritación- Está muerto. No va a servir de nada que le llaméis.

El cuervo que sostenía entre sus manos la miró fijamente, analizando su rasgos. Graznó furioso al no encontrar en su rostro a la persona a la que estaba buscando. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó, correspondiendo a la mirada con párpados caídos. No parecía haber Luz en sus ojos.

\- ¡Príncipe Uldren Sov! -gritó el ave.

El resto de sus compañeras gritaron al unísono con las fuerzas que les quedaban.  
Uldren se llevó una mano al frente del casco, girándose levemente por la agónica escena. Quería irse de allí cuanto antes. No soportaba escuchar su propio nombre. Quería pisotear a aquellas sintéticas bestias.  
Valeria logró abrir el buche del ave, encontrándose la fina ingeniería que se hallaba debajo. Acomodó su postura hurgando con sus dedos entre los cables. Más de una vez sufrió alguna descarga, pero parecía acostumbrada a sufrir de ese tipo de accidentes. Con uno de sus pulgares mantenía a ralla la cabeza del ave, que se sacudía débilmente para intentar picarla.

\- Cálmate, bicho -le dijo- Déjame ver qué escondes.

El ave graznaba al borde de la desesperación. Su ronca voz desafinaba con frecuencia.  
El Príncipe trató de hacer que sus hombros se relajaran, ya que los tenía tan encogidos que casi habían llegado a la altura de sus orejas. Volvió a ponerse a la derecha de la Guardiana.

\- ¿Encuentras algo? -preguntó, inquieto.

Ella no levantó la vista de su investigación, ni siquiera le escuchó.

\- ¿...Valeria? -insistió con suavidad.

Mencionar su nombre logró sacarla de su trance, como era habitual en la joven cuando estaba lo suficientemente concentrada.

\- ¿Eh? -por fin levantó la mirada- Dime.  
\- ... ¿Encuentras algo? -repitió Uldren.

Sus ojos azules volvieron a posarse sobre el pecho abierto del cuervo, que seguía queriendo pelear con pocas fuerzas por su integridad estructural.

\- Tiene... entramados Vex. No Vex exactamente -aclaró- Pero imita cosas que he visto en Bam-Bam y algunas arpías -gruñó irritada- No sé si los construiría «él» o qué, pero algo sabía de lo que hacía.

Uldren frotó las puntas de los dedos de una de sus manos contra la parte del casco que cubría sus labios de forma compulsiva.

\- Están bastante estropeados. No creo que me sirvan de mucho -dijo ella con voz apagada. Había cierta decepción en su tono de voz- Pero me los voy a llevar igual. Puede que encuentre una forma de adaptar alguna pieza para Bam-Bam.  
\- ... Lo siento -terminó disculpándose el Guardián.

Ella le miró frunciendo suavemente el ceño y negó con la cabeza con una renovada y leve sonrisa.

\- Me has ayudado mucho. No te disculpes.

Aquellas palabras no lograron que se sintiera mejor en absoluto. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos y después se rascó la nuca durante unos segundos. Ella dedujo que aquella reacción aún arrastraba el mal cuerpo del desliz que había incomodado a ambos. En parte estaba en lo cierto, pero no era consciente de toda la verdad sobre lo que preocupaba realmente a su compañero. Cogió entre sus brazos algunas de aquellas aves y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia el resto.

\- Venga, ayúdame a llevarlas. Las sacaremos de aquí y las transmaterializaremos fuera para poder recogerlas en la Villa. No podrás conducir si tienes que cargar conmigo y con ellas.


	11. Los cuervos de Uldren Sov

La había fastidiado. La había fastidiado muchísimo. Sentía que la hora que necesitarían para volver a Trostlandia podría ser un viaje de despedida. Quizás lo mejor sería que recogiera rápidamente sus cosas e irse. Aún no estaba seguro de cuales serían las consecuencias de haberse comportado como lo hizo, pero estaba seguro de que no saldría impune de la situación. Era difícil imaginarse lo contrario.  
Valeria seguía bastante callada. Seguía haciendo alarde de su habitual e imperturbable amabilidad, pero no sabía disimular lo suficiente la incomodidad de la que también sufría ella. No ayudaba en absoluto darle vueltas a lo que podría estar pensando, a tratar de adivinar qué tenía planeado ella. Suspiró en silencio, y de no haber estado pilotando el colibrí de la muchacha, hubiera cerrado los ojos un momento. Decidió que lo mejor sería aceptar lo que viniese, antes de volver a actuar por impulso.  
La voz de Devrim les alcanzó a través de sus comunicadores a medio camino.

\- ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, en el que la tensión de las manos de Uldren se ciñó con más fuerza alrededor de los manillares del vehículo. Su compañera le miró de reojo, consciente del miedo del que seguramente estaba siendo víctima. Aún no podía imaginarse en qué escenario se había despertado, pero tenía claro que aquel hombre huía de algo. Ya fuese de su vida anterior o la presente, había algo que le estaba atormentando, o puede que simplemente estuviera traumatizado a causa de que alguien le hubiera traicionado como a ella. ¿Por qué si no tendría tanto pavor por morir cerca de otro Guardián? ¿Por qué despertarse con tanto miedo?  
Recordaba perfectamente la historia de Ryan. Sabía que había soldados de Luz que podían llegar a ser traidores, monstruos sedientos de poder oscuro. Personas capaces de matar a sus propios espectros con tal de convertirse en auténticas máquinas de destrucción. Bestias egoístas. No quería pensar que se hubiera cruzado con alguien así. Que le hubieran hecho tanto daño como para empujarle a una espiral de terror y soledad. No soportaba creer que alguien tuviera que sufrir así.  
Había algo en él que no encajaba, pero quería creer que era buena persona. Que su comportamiento se debiera al dolor, y no que en realidad fuera un villano. En sus reflexiones había dos voces: una le susurraba que su buena fe le había costado su anterior vida, y que era mejor alejarse de aquel hombre. Era increíblemente más ducho que ella en combate, y si decidiera buscarle algún problema lo tendría muy complicado para defenderse. Podría perderlo todo, incluso a su espectro.  
Pero la otra voz gritaba más fuerte. La voz que quería creer que aquella persona simplemente necesitaba ayuda, compañerismo, alguien que pudiera entenderle. Le daba demasiada lástima abandonarle a su suerte. Ser perseguido por el miedo y la soledad hacían de la inmortalidad un eterno castigo, y si había sido elegido por el Viajero, debía existir algún motivo para ello. Sabía que estaba dando un salto de fe con aquel desconocido, pero era demasiado compasiva para darle la espalda. Solamente pedía que aquel Guardián no la dejara caer.

\- Sí, Devrim. Los hemos encontrado -respondió- Los vamos a llevar a la Villa, a no ser que necesites que paremos por allí.  
\- Por aquí estamos bien -informó el francotirador- No parece que vaya a haber mucho movimiento esta noche. Por lo demás, ¿Cómo ha ido?

Uldren tragó saliva tratando de relajar sus manos. Permaneció a la espera de su informe. Sintió la mano de Valeria darle unas suaves palmadas en el centro de la espalda, lo cual le hizo arquearse un poco ante la sensación. No era un gesto que se esperase.

\- Ha ido súper bien. No me extraña que estés contento con él -había adoptado un tono de voz bastante más positivo- Es un fiera.

Pudo escuchar las pequeñas carcajadas de Devrim ante aquella información. El Guardián giró suavemente la cabeza para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, incrédulo ante aquella reacción. Era consciente que cualquier otra persona hubiera al menos dejado caer alguna pista sobre el suceso. Por lo menos, se hubiera alejado de él. Habría sido la reacción que hubiera tenido en su lugar.  
Vio cómo la muchacha le guiñaba un ojo y le señalaba al frente para indicarle que no desviara la atención de la carretera por la que circulaban. Uldren obedeció, con la mente en blanco por unos instantes.  
Puede que sí fuera a guardarse aquella información. Le había afectado lo sucedido, pero quizás se debiera a otro motivo. Tal y como le había contado, a ella la habían asesinado sus propios compañeros. Ambos habían sufrido situaciones similares. En el fondo, tal vez no fueran tan distintos. Esto le hizo pensar que podría haber una posibilidad de crear cierta complicidad aprovechándose de esa desagradable experiencia. Tampoco se llevaba bien con los Guardianes, según ella, con lo que quizá pudiera encontrar un lugar donde poder adaptarse, al igual que había hecho con Devrim. Imaginarse aquello le costaba, ya que era incapaz de olvidarse de la insoportable desconfianza de Kate. No la culpaba demasiado, pero no se sentía cómodo cerca de ella. Otto sin embargo, parecía bastante pasivo de carácter. Se adaptaba más bien a todo, y su simpleza no le hacía sospechar que fuera una persona que iniciase ningún conflicto, pero rara vez se separaba de su compañera, y se dejaba llevar con facilidad. Eran una combinación que podría traerle problemas.  
Apenas prestó atención a la conversación que Valeria y Devrim mantenían, pues ésta fue bastante breve. A aquel hombre le gustaba ser conciso cuando se trataba de ocupar los canales de radio para evitar monopolizar las comunicaciones, pero casi siempre finalizaba sus charlas con una invitación a un té. Aquello realmente le apasionaba.  
Uldren volvió a sentir unos suaves toques en el hombro tras unos minutos. La joven se irguió con cuidado tras él para señalar a un lado de su cabeza el camino, ya que aquella vez debían tomar un desvío. Siguió sus indicaciones sin cuestionarlo, notando que comenzaba a relajarse un poco.  
Al llegar a la Villa vieron que Hawthorne estaba ausente ya que seguía en una de sus usuales reuniones con la Vanguardia, por lo que nadie salió a recibirles. Además, ya era algo tarde. El Príncipe detuvo el vehículo con suavidad para evitar que el peso de ambos pudiera desbalancear el colibrí. Valeria fue la primera en bajarse y estirar las piernas. Él deshizo el enlace mientras le volvía a acercar las llaves con intención de devolvérselas. La Guardiana le miró durante unos instantes.

\- Quédatelo -le sonrió con amabilidad.

La miró analíticamente, para después volver a insistir con un ademán. Ella sacudió suavemente la cabeza sin cambiar su expresión y le cerró la mano.

\- Me puedo conseguir otro. Aún tengo que ir a cobrarle unos contratos a Petra, así que me va a dar de sobra para comprarme uno bueno. Ya me retocaba renovar -rió para sí misma, con cierta euforia contenida.  
\- No puedo aceptarlo -afirmó Uldren, incómodo por el roce de manos.

Ella puso los brazos en jarra, arqueando las cejas.

\- Claro que puedes.  
\- Hablo en serio.  
\- Ah, y yo también -sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con maldad, antes de darle la espalda para alejarse de él.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia yendo tras ella. No quería aceptar más favores, ni ningún tipo de regalo. Al alcanzarla la agarró de un hombro para obligarla a darse la vuelta, cosa que logró, pero Valeria siguió caminando de espaldas con las manos en los   
bolsillos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó, aún sabiendo que él no dejaría de insistir.  
\- Valeria, coge las llaves -las levantó a la altura de los ojos de ella, siguiendo sus pasos para evitar que le dejase atrás.

La joven se paró un par de metros después al llegar al umbral de una puerta.

\- No voy a hacerlo. Tómatelo como un préstamo, si quieres.  
\- No te lo he pedido -espetó Uldren, empezando a ponerse más nervioso que antes.

Ella se encogió de hombros con suavidad y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Escucha, me has estado ayudando mucho mientras no estaba. Bam-Bam es muy importante para mí. Quiero que al menos para la próxima que tengas que ir a buscar algo, no tengas que ir a pie. Estas montañas son una paliza. Créeme, lo sé.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirando las llaves en su mano izquierda, sintiendo cierta conmoción por sus amables palabras.

\- Fidel -le llamó para recuperar su atención.

Él obedeció, mirándola de nuevo mientras cerraba con suavidad sus dedos en torno a aquel enlace.

\- Gracias.

La forma en la que le miraba parecía completamente libre de prejuicios. Era tan confiada y sincera que no supo exactamente cómo encajarlo. Recordó cuando le había prometido que no haría preguntas sobre su identidad, o que no le haría daño a él o a su espectro. Por el momento había cumplido su palabra. No le había dado motivos para creerse con motivo para desconfiar de ella. Los pequeños cardenales en su pálido cuello le supusieron un amargo recordatorio de que la joven parecía dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. Bajó de nuevo la mirada, reflexionando si merecía la pena arriesgarse una última vez. Volver a intentar deshacerse de ese sentimiento de soledad buscando a alguien con quien poder luchar.

\- ¿Quieres verle? -preguntó la joven haciendo un suave ademán con la cabeza hacia la puerta, sacándole de su trance.  
\- ¿A quién?

Ella sonrió. Había cierta cautela en su rostro, pero estaba dispuesta a presentarle al motivo que los había reunido.

\- A Bam-Bam, claro. Seguro que tienes curiosidad.

Asintió una vez por cortesía. En cierto modo, la muchacha tenía razón. No llegaría a creerse aquella historia hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos. Ambos cruzaron el umbral después de que Valeria abriera la puerta, haciéndole un gesto a una Titana que permanecía haciendo guardia. Al entrar se encontró con un taller que parecía más bien algún tipo de enfermería mecánica. Estaba bastante ordenado para lo que se había imaginado. En el centro de aquella angosta sala vio a la arpía Vex, la cual permanecía tranquila y dócil sobre una mesa acerada, sacando sus tentáculos al percatarse de que tenía visita.

\- ¡Bam-Bam! -exclamó Valeria abriendo sus brazos mientras se acercaba con paso apresurado hacia él.

Uldren permaneció quieto justo detrás del umbral que acababan de cruzar, ojiplático. Era la primera vez que veía un Vex tan de cerca sin tener que sacar su arma. Vio cómo la muchacha era envuelta en los apéndices de aquella bestia mecánica que por poco la igualaba en tamaño. Frotaba su mejilla contra una de sus placas mientras que el Vex emitía una suave melodía, como si cantara.  
Kebap se abstuvo de aparecer ya que al igual que su Guardián, seguía a la defensiva a causa de aquella extraña presencia. Por el contrario, el espectro de la joven daba vueltas por la estancia, realizando varios análisis.

\- ¿Estás segura de que tu espectro está a salvo cerca del Vex?

Ðum se dio por aludido y respondió por sí mismo.

\- Oh, entiendo tu preocupación. Hemos visto todos sus registros y desde que está aquí ha desactivado su perfil de ofensiva.  
\- ¿Y cómo lo sabréis si por el motivo que fuera cambiase de opinión?  
\- Muy fácil -respondió de nuevo Ðum- Se le pondrán todas las luces en rojo.

Aquellas palabras no le transmitieron mucha confianza. Suspiró dejando caer suavemente los hombros ante la simpleza de aquella afirmación. Valeria rió con suavidad, haciéndole un ademán para invitarle a acercarse.

\- No te va a morder.

Uldren dio un par de pasos, acercándose mientras rodeaba a la máquina, que lo seguía con su óptico en completo silencio. La forma en la que cruzó la estancia recorriendo la mayor distancia posible antes de llegar hasta la muchacha la hizo reír de nuevo.

\- Bam-Bam -le susurró- Este es Fidel. Te ha estado buscando repuestos mientras yo no estaba.

El Vex abrió suavemente sus aletas, como si exclamase.

\- Fidel -repitió para confirmar que había memorizado aquel nombre- Hunter. Insomne.

Valeria asintió con suavidad mientras le acariciaba la aleta superior para premiarle.

\- ¿Repuestos Vex?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, algo incómoda.

\- No exactamente... Espera, te los voy a enseñar.

Llevó sus manos a su espectro mientras le indicaba dónde realizar la trasmaterialización de los cuervos con los que se habían hecho en su anterior incursión. Uldren permaneció observando aquel blanco óptico en silencio, tratando de evitar la tentación de inspeccionarlo por sí mismo. Tuvo la ligera sensación de que aquel interés no era precisamente reciente, y eso le perturbó un poco. No quería pensar en todo aquello que pudiera estar heredando de su anterior vida.  
El susurro de los debilitados cuervos volvió a romper el silencio. Dio gracias a que no estaban volviendo a repetir su nombre, sino que más bien parecían haber entrado en un modo de ahorro de energía. Sus ojos centelleaban con poca intensidad, y se movían con lentitud. La visión hizo que sintiera algo de lástima por ellos, ya que parecían bastante reales.  
Valeria acercó una de aquellas aves a Bam-Bam, logrando abrirle de nuevo el buche y comenzando a trastear con aquel delicado cableado. El Vex pareció espabilarse un poco debido al interés que surgió en él al ver que le acercaban un juguete nuevo. Las puntas de sus tentáculos ayudaron a la joven a manipular el eléctrico entramado.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste?

La máquina emitió un par de tonos mientras su óptico parpadeaba como muestra de su análisis.

\- Cuervos de Uldren Sov -afirmó con completa seguridad. Su óptico apuntó después a su dueña, dando incluso la sensación de que quería observar la reacción de ésta.

La forma tan humana con la que parecía comportarse aquella máquina le estaba perturbando profundamente. Cruzó los brazos manteniendo las distancias, agarrándose después el casco a la altura del mentón, sin poder apartar la vista de lo que estaba presenciando.

\- Sí, exactamente -le dijo ella.  
\- Cuervos presentes en: Venus, Tierra, Luna, Marte, Nessus -hizo una breve pausa- Costa Enredada, Ciudad Onírica.

Valeria sacudió la cabeza, extrañada porque su compañero le ofreciese aquella información. Observó que sus apéndices parecían haberse conectado al sistema del dron.

\- Inteligencia Artificial detectada. Daños graves en casi la totalidad de los dispositivos. Accediendo a los registros visuales.  
\- Espera Bam-Bam, ¿Qué estás haciendo? -evitó apartar el dispositivo de él por si interrumpir su tarea le provocaba algún perjuicio, pero agarró el cuervo con más fuerza.  
\- Puedo verlos, Valeria -susurró el Vex.  
\- ... ¿El qué Bam-Bam? -Que la mentara al final de aquella frase le puso ligeramente los pelos de punta. Pudo escuchar a Uldren dar un paso, pero logró hacerle un suave ademán con un codo para que no interviniera- ¿A quién estás viendo?  
\- Los ojos rojos. Vex. El Jardín Negro. Los Cuervos son cosas muertas. Cosas muertas. Como vosotros.

Aquellas palabras lograron herirla, provocando que su cuerpo se irguiera, alejando su rostro de él.

\- La Oscuridad. Persigue a los Vex. Nos persigue. Valeria. Valeria buena.

La muchacha tragó saliva, empezando a notar que había una fina capa de sudor frío humedeciendo su rostro.

\- B-Bam-Bam -balbuceó un poco- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?  
\- Trae más cuervos. Me los comeré.

Sacudió la cabeza, sin comprender ni una palabra. Jamás había usado aquel verbo. Era consciente que Hawthorne le había dicho que divagaba, pero la forma en la que se expresaba era completamente distinta a la que había escuchado alguna vez provenir de él.

\- Pero lo que necesitas es radiolaria, Bam-Bam. La estoy buscando.

El Vex se deshizo de su enlace con el cuervo para abrazar lentamente con sus tentáculos el cuello de la muchacha. Un pequeño apretón sería suficiente para partírselo sin esfuerzo. Tiró de ella para obligarla a acercar su incrédulo y pálido rostro a su óptico, sin emplear la violencia, pero con decidida firmeza. La joven apretó el cuervo contra su pecho, paralizada como el ratón que se rinde ante el abrazo de una serpiente, siendo consciente que no hay sentido alguno en tratar de revelarse. Llevó una de sus manos a su espalda sabiendo que Uldren podría adelantarse de nuevo para intervenir. Encontrarse con el tacto de su peto terminó de confirmárselo.

\- Quiero ver qué hace -susurró muy bajo.

Al Guardián todo aquello le parecía una temeridad. Llevaba varios segundos agarrando con firmeza su revólver. El único motivo por el que no lo había empuñado fue para evitar que el Vex pudiera responder de forma hostil. Se mantuvo un paso amplio detrás de Valeria, habiéndose separado de su contacto, esperando a tener un motivo para acabar con aquella escena.

\- Mercurio. El Bosque Infinito -dijo Bam-Bam, como imitando el tono que acababa de usar la joven delante de él.

Valeria tardó unos segundos en responder. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos observando el fondo de aquel óptico, sin pestañear.

\- ¿Estás allí? -le preguntó- No hay Cuervos en Mercurio.  
\- No hay Cuervos -confirmó la máquina- Pero estoy allí.

La muchacha frunció con suavidad el ceño, tratando de traducir aquellas enigmáticas palabras. Sabía de sobra que Bam-Bam había perdido el contacto con el resto de su raza, pero empezaba a tener dudas.

\- Bam-Bam -le dijo más seria- ¿Qué haces en el Bosque Infinito?  
\- Esperar.  
\- ¿Y los Vex?  
\- Me los he comido.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza en estado de shock. Era la última persona que podría desconfiar de su fiel compañero, pero estaba logrando empezar a preocuparla seriamente. Antes de que pudiera insistir más en su interrogatorio, la máquina volvió a pronunciarse.

\- Buenas noches Fidel. Buenas noches Valeria.

El suave parpadeo de su óptico indicó que había suspendido todas sus funciones para ahorrar energías. Retiró sus apéndices hasta volver a esconderlos en el interior de su estructura, liberando a la muchacha de su abrazo.  
Valeria se encorporó de nuevo, aún apretando el cuervo contra su pecho sin decir nada. Tras un par de segundos se giró hacia Uldren, que no se había vuelto a mover del sitio. La joven pestañeó varias veces, aún con una ligera conmoción.

\- ... Ha sido... raro -murmuró, riendo un poco nerviosa después mientras retiraba su contacto- Te prometo que es inofensivo.  
\- Mejor no me prometas nada -le sugirió él, soltando su revólver antes de que ella se diera cuenta- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

Vio que se quedaba absorta unos instantes, valorando varias opciones, en su rostro se veía que no se sentía demasiado optimista.

\- No puedo deshacerme de él. Mi padre lo necesita.  
\- ¿Tu padre? -repitió, extrañado de escuchar aquel término mentado por una Guardiana.  
\- Sí, Asher -aclaró Valeria- Uno de los hombres que me criaron -decidió no dar más información de la necesaria, pues era un asunto delicado y no quería cargarle con más tragedias- Estudia a los Vex desde hace mucho tiempo, necesita encarecidamente que mantenga a Bam-Bam operativo para sus investigaciones.

Uldren afirmó con la cabeza, pensativo. Hizo un ademán levantando suavemente el mentón señalando al Cuervo al que aún se aferraba.

\- Ah -pareció darse cuenta de que aún estaba agarrando a la maltrecha ave- Voy a probar a diseccionarlo y ver si puedo hacerle un par de apaños -suspiró con suavidad, arrancando una de sus plumas y levantándola por encima de su cabeza para verla mejor-   
Al menos sé que quedan más por ahí. Podría sacar algo bueno de ellos.

\- Hm. «Sacar algo bueno» -murmuró el Guardián, con una ligera y extraña sensación de optimismo.

No había sido su intención que ella le escuchara, pero había el suficiente silencio en el exterior para permitir a la muchacha entender lo que decía.

\- Bueno -dijo ella en voz alta, dándole vueltas al ave entre sus manos y poniéndose la pluma detrás de una de sus orejas- No es como si nadie los fuera a usar para otra cosa ya. Qué menos que aprovechar lo que queda. Ya no le pertenecen a nadie.

Desvió su mirada ante la última afirmación, cruzándose ligeramente de brazos. Tras unos breves instantes, tomó asiento sobre la banqueta que tras tanto tiempo seguía posicionada exactamente donde había estado siempre, junto a la puerta. Allí hizo una especie de guardia, vigilando que el Vex no volviera a actuar de forma extraña mientras Valeria investigaba los pequeños dispositivos. Sentía demasiada curiosidad como para irse, pero tampoco quiso intervenir por incomodidad. Había en él ciertos sentimientos de miedo ante cualquier cosa más que pudiera describir de sí mismo si tocaba aquellas aves.  
La joven había vuelto a quedarse en silencio. Uldren comprendió que cuando se concentraba perdía el concepto del tiempo, ya que parpadeaba con mucha menos frecuencia y parecía volverse ajena a cualquier presencia que estuviera cerca. La burbuja que creaba a su alrededor era de gruesas paredes. Se había esperado que ella misma le buscase conversación, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Aquello le hizo sentir mucho más cómodo en tan pacífico ambiente. Kebap parecía haber preferido mantenerse al margen, ya que también había decidido respetar la quietud del momento, por lo que era como si estuvieran a solas.  
En plena nocturnidad, los únicos sonidos que podían perturbar aquella escena eran las estelas de naves lejanas que sobrevolaban la zona de camino a la Torre. El aire se había vuelto ligeramente más frío, lo cual permitió que el Guardián pudiera respirar con mayor comodidad. Llevar tantas horas seguidas su casco le producía cierto agobio, y más después de haber realizado algún asalto. Tenía la cabeza y la espalda apoyadas contra la propia pared, amortiguando ligeramente el frío que podría transmitirle ésta con su característica sábana blanca, y seguía en la misma postura en la que se había sentado.  
Valeria se dio cuenta por fin de que seguía acompañada tras tantas horas de estudio y ensayo, y observó cómo Uldren había relajado considerablemente su postura. El cruce de sus brazos parecía más flojo que de costumbre, y se balanceaba con suavidad con cada una de sus profundas respiraciones. Su cuello se había ladeado un poco por el peso de su propia cabeza, y sus piernas permanecían separadas y estiradas hacia el suelo. Sonrió sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza mientras proseguía con sus investigaciones, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible para no perturbar su sueño.  
La incisión de los primeros rayos de la mañana abriéndose paso a través de su visor provocaron que se despertara. Se sobresaltó sobre su apoyo con una fuerte sensación de agarrotamiento debido a la forzada postura en la que se había dormido, llevándose inmediatamente una mano a la parte frontal de su casco para comprobar que aún siguiera en su sitio. Le temblaban las manos. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Estaba solo. En la estancia sólo permanecía el Vex, con todos sus ópticos casi en completa oscuridad, indicando que seguía ahorrando energías.  
Miró a su alrededor incorporándose rápidamente, buscando a la muchacha. No barajaba la idea de que pudiera haber tratado de descubrir su rostro, ya que su sueño era muy ligero, pero no estaría tranquilo hasta ver su reacción cuando volviera a encontrársela. Recorrió la casa con sigilo, con los mismos movimientos que acostumbraba a realizar cuando buscaba a un objetivo. Todas las habitaciones estaban vacías, pero las sábanas de la cama estaban ligeramente desordenadas, como si alguien se hubiera tumbado sobre ellas. Se dio la vuelta para volver al taller, y justo cuando cruzaba la mitad del pasillo un desconocido olor invadió sus fosas nasales.  
Durante los segundos que continuaron, pudo escuchar los ligeros pasos de la joven, que había vuelto a entrar en su hogar tratando de no hacer ruido. Al no encontrarse a Uldren, volvió a echar un vistazo al exterior.

\- ¿Y este? -murmuró para sí, preguntándose dónde estaría su compañero.

Se dejó ver al reunirse con ella. Valeria le sonrió con amabilidad como de costumbre. Llevaba una pequeña bolsa de papel con pequeñas manchas de grasa. Parecía que había desayunado por su cuenta, pero en su carga parecía haber suficiente comida para otra persona. Lo cierto es que la joven había tratado de no alejarse de Bam-Bam ya que se preocupaba lo suficiente como para no dejarle solo con una persona que no conocía en demasía.

\- ¡Buenos días, Bella Durmiente! -exclamó- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

El hecho de que se refiriera a él con el título de una princesa le provocó un ligero escalofrío. Sacudió con suavidad la cabeza tratando de ignorar aquella sensación.

\- Tendrás el cuello destrozado -continuo la joven, acercándose de nuevo a él y tendiéndole su ración- No te quise despertar por si no volvías a dormirte.

Él abrió sus manos a la altura del vientre, dudando en aceptar de nuevo aquella ofrenda. La naturalidad con la que compartía las cosas no terminaba de hacer que se acostumbrase, pero era más fácil simplemente aceptar sus regalos que tratar de discutir con ella.

\- Aún lo tengo algo entumecido -respondió frotándoselo con suavidad y ladeando un poco la cabeza para tratar de relajar sus cervicales.

Valeria rió, dándole un mordisco al tamal que aún sostenía con su mano izquierda y volviendo a acercarse a su mesa de trabajo. Se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche inspeccionando los cuervos, y muchos de ellos estaban conectados entre sí formando una especie de velo. La red de corazones y plumas parecía ahora un gran manto de aves de alas extendidas.  
Uldren rodeó la mesa hasta situarse a un metro de ella. Seguía prefiriendo mantener las distancias. Observó aquella imagen con atención, tratando de entender qué es lo que la muchacha había creado con sus antiguas pertenencias.

\- ¿Qué estoy mirando? -le preguntó, siguiendo con sus ojos las delicadas conexiones de un núcleo a otro.

Ella se apoyó con los codos sobre el borde de la mesa, limpiándose una comisura de los labios con el dorso de una mano.

\- Odio admitirlo... -suspiró, terminando de tragar el bocado que masticaba- Pero Uldren era muy buen ingeniero. La IA de estos cuervos parece estar destinada unicamente para trabajar en «estos» dispositivos, pero tiene además una especie de simulador de empatía incorporado.

Ladeó con suavidad la cabeza, arqueando una ceja, esperando a que siguiera explicándole más sobre sus descubrimientos.

\- Lo que quiero decir es -bufó con suavidad para contener cierto enojo por sentirse fascinada por estudiar algo de una persona a la que seguía odiando tanto- que no sólo son cámaras. También están programados para asistir en situaciones de emergencia. No sólo realizando comunicados, sino también actuando como mano de obra con una capacidad muy precisa. Podrían reparar una nave, dependiendo del estado total de los daños, claro, pero también atender a un herido leve -levantó un dedo para llamar más su atención- Y esto.

Usó aquel mismo dedo índice para acariciar con delicadeza una garganta de aquellos cuervos, masajeando suavemente las plumas con cariño. El ave ronroneó ante la muestra de afecto, plegando ligeramente las alas y encogiendo las patas contra el pecho como si se estuviera acurrucando. Uldren observó la escena, fascinado, acercando su mano libre al vientre de otro de los pájaros. Paseó sus dedos con suavidad sobre el fino plumaje percibiendo la delicada vibración que empezaba a emitir éste. Aquella sensación le produjo una lejana nostalgia, y un sentimiento de tristeza invadió su cuerpo al notar cómo le había profesado cariño a aquellos artificiales animales.

\- En qué lamentable estado se encuentran. No se merecen esto. -murmuró en voz baja.

Valeria trató de analizarle. Ya que no podía ver sus rasgos, se fijó en el trato afectivo que le había empezado a profesar a sus sujetos de estudio.

\- ¿Te dan lástima? -preguntó.

Uldren giró la cabeza hacia ella, sin saber cuál era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar. La joven bajó la mirada volviendo a observar a los cuervos.

\- No tienen culpa -reconoció- No eligieron a quién servir, al igual que Bam-Bam. Fueron creados para un propósito, aunque... -volvió a suspirar con pesadez- No he encontrado nada que indique que estén programados para atacar por iniciativa propia. Apenas se pueden defender. No son armas.

Frunció los labios. Estaba muy molesta. Había demonizado completamente a la figura del Príncipe. Tenía motivos para ello, pero encontrar entre sus pertenencias algo que la fascinase y que estuviera destinado a propósitos defensivos la irritaba muchísimo. Creía que encontraría una enmarañada red de mentiras y sucios armamentos. Sentía que aquel hombre se reía de ella desde la tumba, tratando de provocarla para jugar con los órganos de aquellos indefensos animales y hacer de ella un monstruo. Si algo la estaba exasperando en aquel instante, era ser consciente de que nadie le había obligado a realizar un acto tan barbárico. Se había ensañado con ellos innecesariamente.  
Tras unos segundos empezó a deshacer los enlaces, tratando de devolverles la dignidad a aquellas pequeñas criaturas. Uldren la observó detenidamente, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Has... encontrado algo que te sirva para el Vex? -preguntó.

Ella negó con suavidad, con la cabeza algo gacha.

\- Apenas. Están muy bien estructurados, pero han sufrido muchos daños. He pensado...

Esperó, escuchando con atención a que continuara.

\- Puede... puede que en Marte se hayan logrado salvar algunos. He pensado que quizás cerca del Jardín Negro hayan sido influenciados por los Vex. Tal vez entonces pueda obtener algo de radiolaria que me pueda servir para Bam-Bam -se giró hacia él, tragando saliva mientras mantenía una de sus manos sobre una de las oscuras criaturas- Están solos, e indefensos. Me... me siento mal por ellos. No les he tratado muy bien.

Había algo en su tono que le estaba despertando mayor intriga. Por la expresión afligida en su rostro supo que estaba a punto de pedirle algo.

\- Tú... ¿Te importaría venir conmigo? No creo que Kate y Otto quieran ni acercarse. Se lo propuse una vez, y me dijeron que lo mejor era alejarse lo máximo posible del Jardín.

Se lo pensó unos segundos, ya que en su interior se había creado un fuerte conflicto. Su debate exponía el hecho de que cuanto más trataran de indagar en aquel asunto, más posibilidades habría de seguir descubriendo cosas del pasado. Cada dato suponía un fuerte golpe a su debilitado espíritu, pero por otro lado, la existencia de aquellas aves le había hecho sentir un poco mejor. Lo que Valeria le había contado sobre ellas le había hecho pensar que pese a todo, podría haber sido capaz de preocuparse por la gente. De sentir algún tipo de afecto hacia las pequeñas criaturas. No sería mejor persona ahora si decidía abandonarlas a su suerte.  
El que tardara en responder hizo que la muchacha interpretara su silencio como un rechazo. Sacudió la cabeza haciendo un ademán con una de sus manos en un gesto despreocupado, sonriendo de forma incómoda.

\- Déjalo, si no. El Jardín es un sitio peligroso, no te quiero meter en un lío.  
\- Iré -la interrumpió, antes de que dijera nada más.

Valeria se giró hacia él con expresión sorprendida. Sus ojos parecían centellear con especial brillo al escuchar que accedía.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Uldren asintió una vez.  
La joven no despegó sus ojos de él, volviendo a tragar saliva. Después sonrió tanto como sus mejillas le permitieron, tomándole suavemente de los codos.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias, Fidel! -exclamó, radiante, liberándole poco después de su suave agarre- No sabes lo que significa para mí. Gracias, de verdad.

Juntó las palmas de sus manos a pocos centímetros de la cara, sin borrar su sonrisa. El Guardián desvió la mirada, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

\- ¿Cuándo partimos?

Aquella prisa pareció cogerla por sorpresa.

\- Eh... Vaya. No pensaba... Bueno, le dije a Hawthorne que me quedaría por aquí unos días... No quiero faltar a mi promesa -se frotó con suavidad el dorso de un brazo- Si no te importa, claro. ¿Te importa?  
\- No. Creo que será mejor que tengamos tiempo para reunir el equipamiento adecuado. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Se tocó el mentón dándose toques con uno de sus índices, pensativa.

\- Hm... las armas de vacío siempre están bien para limpiar Vex. No te ofendas, Bam-Bam -dijo dirigiéndose a la durmiente arpía- Y munición de sobrecarga.

Discutieron brevemente cuáles serían las mejores opciones para evitar verse en una situación complicada. El lugar al que pretendían acercarse no era como otro cualquiera. Era conocido por haber engullido a numerosos Guardianes. Algunos habían logrado salir, bendecidos por la más fortuita de las suertes, pero muchos de ellos no habían vuelto a ser los mismos. Si verdaderamente debían acceder al interior, debían mentalizarse para ir con la mayor de las precauciones.  
Uldren había decidido respetar la promesa de Valeria, pero durante aquella larga semana y media, los días parecían sucederse cada vez más despacio. Aquella incertidumbre lo mantuvo más en vela de costumbre, como si anticipar aquella incursión le hiciera sentir algún tipo de mala vibración. Decidió tratar de afrontar la situación con pasividad para procurar mantener la mente en calma, ya que la Guardiana le había advertido sobre los rumores de aquel aciago espacio perdido en el tiempo. Ninguno de los dos lo había visto, no al menos en aquella vida. Lo cierto era que la primera persona conocida en abrirse paso por aquel lugar había sido él mismo, acompañado de otra persona de confianza.  
Estaba a punto de subir a su nave. Valeria la programó para que aterrizase no muy lejos de Trostlandia. Había un secretismo entre ellos sobre el que ninguno de los dos se había pronunciado. Sabían que se podrían meter en un problema, y no habían advertido a nadie de sus planes, pues sabían que cualquiera trataría de detenerles.

\- ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? -le preguntó Uldren.

No había pasado desapercibido aquel tipo de miedo en los ojos de la joven. Una de las ventajas de la cárcel que le suponía su yelmo era poder permitirse observar con especial recelo. Estaba nerviosa. Lo suficiente como para no sonreír como lo hacía de costumbre. Valeria le miró, haciéndole un ademán con la cabeza para que entrase en su portátil morada. Obedeció sin decir nada, esperando a ser respondido. La compuerta principal se cerró tras él mientras ella arrancaba su embarcación y la programaba para tomar el rumbo que tenían por destino.  
El silencio se hizo eterno. El ambiente estaba cargado de una especial tensión, como la calma que precede a la peor de las tormentas.  
Tras aproximadamente un cuarto de hora, ella se giró sobre el asiento del panel de mandos. Su rostro estaba inusualmente serio.

\- Fidelio -era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre completo- Sabes las historias que te he contado del Jardín.

Uldren asintió una vez con suavidad, acercándose a ella, pero siempre manteniendo un metro de distancia. Se sentó en un pequeño banquillo contiguo a la pared derecha de la cabina, apoyándose con los codos sobre sus propias piernas mientras la miraba.

\- Es posible que intente germinar algo en nosotros. Te he pedido ayuda y has accedido sin pensarlo. Yo...

Valeria desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos. Sus dedos apretaban el interior de sus bíceps con la suficiente tensión como para arrugar la tela que los protegía. Su mirada volvió a clavarse en sus ojos, casi atravesando el visor que los mantenía ocultos. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él para ofrecerle su mano derecha.

\- Quiero que sepas que te lo agradezco. Y quería pedirte otro favor, antes de que lleguemos a Marte.

Miró su palma durante unos segundos, confuso por el gesto. Su propia mano titubeó una vez, pero esperó a escuchar lo que tenía que decir antes de corresponder.

\- No... estoy diciendo que vaya a pasarnos nada malo -rió incómoda- Por lo general, soy bastante optimista, pero sé que tú eres más fuerte que yo. Si me pasa algo, si el Jardín se mete dentro de mi cabeza -le miró más fijamente- Asher no soportaría que volviera infectada. Si algo empieza a crecer en mí...

Se irguió sobre su propio asiento, casi pegando la espalda en la pared, anticipando cuál era la verdadera propuesta. Vio cómo Ðum flotaba detrás del hombro derecho de Valeria, mirándole con la misma seriedad que la joven.

\- Haz lo que tengas que hacer -concluyó ella, suspirando después con suavidad- Quiero que me lo prometas. Déjame allí, o no me permitas volver nunca.

Tal y como había pensado, le estaba pidiendo exactamente que ejerciera de verdugo. Que la ejecutase junto a su espectro, si la situación adoptaba el peor de los desenlaces. Giró bruscamente la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de ese pensamiento, sin poder evitar recordar todas las veces que le habían señalado como un asesino.

\- No puedo prometerte tal cosa. Olvídalo -espetó con seriedad.  
\- Fidel -su tono se volvió diametralmente más delicado, tratando de volver a llamar su atención. Lo consiguió.

Vio que su expresión volvía a ser tan amable como siempre, y su sonrisa era sincera. Aún mantenía su mano en ofrecimiento. Ladeó con suavidad su cabeza mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban ligeramente en una expresión llena de dulzura.

\- Confío en que hagas lo correcto, si se da el caso.  
\- Me estás hablando de asesinato.

Ella pestañeó una vez, negando con la cabeza con suavidad. Dejó descansar su mano para acuclillarse delante de él, cruzando los brazos sobre sus propias rodillas, como si se hubiera parado a hablar con un niño pequeño. Su cara era el retrato de la paciencia.

\- Sería un acto de compasión. Te estoy confiando mi memoria.  
\- Valeria, apenas me conoces. -Tuvo que volver a desviar la mirada, ya que no soportaba verse en aquel tipo de conversación. Sentía que iba a perder los nervios en cualquier momento.  
\- Te conozco lo suficiente como pasa saber que estás tratando de hacer lo correcto. Quiero creer que es así. Es mi decisión -le dijo con delicadeza, sabiendo que estaba metiendo a su compañero en un grave compromiso- Por eso te estoy explicando qué es lo que me preocupa.  
\- No permitiremos que te pase nada, señorita -respondió Kebap con su habitual amabilidad. Ella le sonrió con ternura, acercando una mano hacia él para rozar una de las piezas de su carcasa.

Uldren permaneció en silencio, observándoles con nerviosismo. Valeria se percató de que seguía terriblemente incómodo y le dio una suave palmada en una de sus rodillas, incorporándose sobre los pies de nuevo.

\- No le des tantas vueltas. No es como si fuera a dejar que se me coman la cabeza así de fácil. Soy muy testaruda -rió con suavidad, volviendo a mirarle con una sonrisa- Seguro que al final nos la terminamos marcando, ya verás.

Él no estaba tan seguro. Se le había puesto muy mal cuerpo. Valeria vio que aquella no era la mejor forma de iniciar una misión, y más habiendo tantos riesgos de los que aún no eran del todo conscientes.

\- Eh, eh -terminó sentándose a su lado, girada hacia él, buscando su mirada inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Su pelo cayó perpendicularmente hacia el suelo como una cascada de radiolaria- Oye, Fidel, colega -insistió- Hagamos otra cosa.

Tardó unos segundos, pero finalmente giró su rostro hacia ella con lentitud, esperando a la nueva propuesta. Ella le volvió a sonreír al sentir que al menos no se había apartado de ella.

\- Prométeme que simplemente me vas a cubrir las espaldas. Yo me haré cargo de la tuya. Y de que no te pares a hacer demasiadas fotos por el camino. Tienes bastante pinta de turista.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza con expresión levemente circunstancial, siendo consciente de que estaba reflejando sus propias actitudes en él de forma jocosa. En el fondo apreció que tratase de relajar el ambiente, aunque este siguiera viciado en aquella angosta cabina. Valeria volvió a extender su brazo hacia él, con la mano abierta para recibir la suya.  
Uldren suspiró con suavidad por la nariz, observándola unos segundos antes de corresponder finalmente. El agarre de ella se hizo más firme alrededor de su muñeca. El Guardián se tensó ligeramente al apreciar lo fina que era la de Valeria.

\- Tienes mi palabra -logró pronunciar- La de los dos.  
\- Guay -dijo ella con cierto alivio, agitando suavemente su mano una sola vez- ¡Me quedo mucho más tranquila!

Aflojó su agarre al notar que ella hacía lo mismo. La sensación del tacto de la piel desnuda de su palma deslizándose contra las yemas de sus dedos le distrajo unos segundos. Llevaba tanto tiempo rechazando el contacto físico debido al miedo que aquel tipo de roces empezaban a resultarle como pequeñas dosis medicinales. Aún le ponían demasiado nervioso como para corresponder, o como para que salieran de él en primer lugar, pero agradecía silenciosamente que la joven persistiera en tratarle como lo hacía. Sabía que era su manera de relacionarse con los demás, pero se había percatado que respetaba su espacio lo suficiente como para no abusar de la confianza. Recordaba perfectamente cómo actuaba con Otto.  
Valeria se levantó, yéndose finalmente de su lado para volver a tomar los controles de la nave. Uldren la siguió con la mirada, en silencio, frotándose inconscientemente las yemas de los dedos con el pulgar, tratando de recrear el contacto que acababan de mantener. Aquel gesto no le pasó inadvertido a Ðum, que le miraba con poco disimulo, pero el Guardián no fue consciente de que estaba siendo observado por el espectro. Fue cuando éste se disponía a volver con su Guardiana que se percató que se había quedado unos instantes a su lado.

\- Ðum -le llamó en voz baja.

El pequeño dispositivo se giró hacia él, haciendo parpadear su óptico una vez con curiosidad.

\- ¿Sí?  
\- ...¿Tú estabas de acuerdo con esa propuesta?

Que un soldado se ofrezca como sacrifico antes que como un lastre le parecía algo lógico, pero aquellas circunstancias no eran las comunes. Jamás lo reconocería en voz alta para no hacerle daño a su espectro, pero la idea de quitarse la vida no le era poco familiar. Su mente por lo general era poco estable, y pese a que tenía un gran intelecto, en ocasiones se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus emociones. Había una sed de aprobación en él, de sentirse amado. El hecho de despertar en un mundo que insistía en convertirle en polvo, y encontrarse con el hecho de haber sido alguien merecedor de la muerte, habían hecho de él un hombre miserable. Las circunstancias habían hecho que aún así, la muerte no fuera una opción. No importaba si la vida abandonaba su cuerpo, su espectro siempre estaría ahí para traerle de vuelta. Y aunque le frustrara la actitud tan positiva de Kebap, jamás sería capaz de hacerle ningún daño para cambiar su destino.  
Sentía interés por lo que pensaba el espectro, no su Guardiana. Ðum por lo general era bastante callado, al contrario que Valeria, así que aún no lo conocía demasiado bien.  
El pequeño orbe comprobó si su compañera se mantenía ajena a la conversación echando un rápido vistazo. Ella estaba rebuscando cosas entre varias cajas de cartón con algunos cachivaches Vex. Decidió no interrumpirla y volvió a girarse hacia el interlocutor.

\- Sí -respondió con serenidad.

Uldren frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Si ella estuviera infectada y yo la... ejecutase... no podrías traerla de vuelta completamente sana?

El espectro se sacudió con suavidad a modo de negación.

\- Los Vex... son de otra manera. Ese tipo de manipulaciones... hay pocos que los espectros podamos hacer -su óptico centelleó con algo de tristeza, mirando en otra dirección, como rememorando algo.

El Guardián se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

\- No quiero buscar otro Guardián -afirmó Ðum, aún sin mirarle- Valeria será la última.  
\- ¿La última? ¿Has tenido otro Guardián, Ðum? -preguntó Kebap con cierta intriga.

Él movió las piezas de su carcasa ligeramente, al mismo tiempo afirmando y mostrando una especie de expresión triste.

\- Mi anterior Guardián fue consumido por la Oscuridad. Tuve que dejarle, antes de que me devorase a mí también. Nunca nos llevamos del todo bien, de todas formas... pero aún así me dolió. Si algo así le pasara a Valeria... Prefiero morir antes que abandonarla. Ella lo sabe. Hemos hablado al respecto.

Uldren sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, tratando de evitar preguntar demasiado. El pequeño fue consciente de las preguntas que se estaría haciendo, pero prefirió dejar el tema y volver a alejarse de ellos, dejándoles a solas en su propia conversación.

\- ...¿Puede pasar eso? No sabía que los espectros pudierais buscar a otro Guardián -miró de reojo a Kebap para comprobar su reacción. Él se mantuvo tan imperturbable y tranquilo como siempre.  
\- Oh, y en teoría no podemos... supongo que es un caso excepcional. No conozco ninguna historia como esta.

Emitió un sonido nasal a modo de afirmación, tratando de disipar ciertas alternativas de su mente. Por un momento se preguntó si Kebap sería capaz de encontrar a otro hombre mejor de lo que había sido él. Alguien con quien lo tuviera más fácil, que no limitase su existencia de forma tan vil. No sería él quien se arriesgara a comprobarlo, a dejarle sólo. No sería él quien le hiciera sufrir de tal manera.  
Tras varios largos minutos, Valeria se estiró dando pequeños paseos por la cabina. Uldren la observaba en silencio. Seguía sentado exactamente en el mismo sitio. Era habitual en él mantener su posición sin moverse un ápice, como si uno de sus gestos pudiera llamar la atención de cualquier persona cercana. No era muy hablador, o al menos, prefería no serlo. Se sentía más cómodo siendo un silencioso espectador de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La joven se rascó la nuca, mirándole finalmente, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que aquella gárgola silenciosa sobre el banquillo seguía presente. Vio que levantaba suavemente el mentón para prestarle atención.

\- Voy a echarme una cabezadita -le informó- Vamos a tardar un poco en llegar y no he podido dormir mucho anoche por los nervios -rió apretándose la parte trasera del cuello, esperando que aquella confesión no le molestara- Puedes picar algo, o lo que sea, estás en tu casa. Cerraré la tablilla de las escaleras para dejarte intimidad.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella se balanceó con suavidad para dirigirse hacia el lugar mentado. Bajó unos escalones antes de agarrar la compuerta que coronaba las escaleras y dividía finalmente sendos pisos. Parecía estar hecha para evitar que se filtrara demasiada luz de la planta superior a la inferior, donde estaba situada su cama. Le miró una última vez mientras sostenía el tablacho sobre su cabeza con uno de sus brazos estirados. Al comprobar que Uldren aún la miraba, le mostró uno de sus puños con el pulgar hacia arriba, expresándole cierta complicidad antes de desaparecer tras el cierre.  
Pudo escuchar sus pasos bajando cada escalón, seguidos del leve crujir del colchón cediendo ante el peso de su cuerpo. Por unos segundos se quedó ligeramente en blanco sin saber qué hacer. Desconocía cuánto tiempo les quedaría hasta llegar a Marte, así que finalmente decidió sentarse en la silla de mando.  
Respiró con cierta profundidad al quitarse el casco y acomodarse el pelo con las puntas de los dedos. Le sonrió con cierta levedad a su espectro, que parecía estar comprobando su comportamiento. Kebap se sacudió con suavidad al alegrarse de verle lo suficientemente cómodo ahora para relajarse un poco. Aún así, Uldren no podía evitar no girarse cada poco para comprobar que la compuerta seguía cerrada. Su postura se acabó girando unos grados sobre el eje de la silla para vigilarla mejor. Por suerte, aquella entrepuerta se abría en dirección contraria a él, así que de no oir a Valeria con la suficiente anticipación, aún tendría tiempo para volver a ocultar su rostro sin ser descubierto.  
Después de unos momentos que se tomó para buscar una postura más cómoda sobre aquel sillón, apoyó uno de sus codos en uno de los reposabrazos, sirviéndose de su propio puño cerrado para aguantar el peso de su cabeza y relajar su pose. Se volvió a mirar las yemas de los dedos una vez más, en silencio, durante un tiempo del que perdió la noción.  
Un ruidoso bostezo le alertó cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca del planeta rojo. Pese a que fue consciente de que Valeria se había despertado de su siesta, la joven insistió en avisarle en voz alta, finalmente dando unos golpes a la compuerta antes de abrirla segundos después.

\- ¡Voy! ¡Vístete! -bromeó.

Había vuelto al banquillo y llevaba de nuevo su casco. Ella rió con suavidad ante su propio chiste mientras accedía a la planta superior. Se había terminado de poner su equipamiento, y llevaba su propio yelmo debajo de uno de sus brazos, como un diminuto astronauta que vuelve heroico de una incursión.  
El ambiente había logrado relajarse lo suficiente como para permitirles observar el horizonte de Marte de forma despreocupada, buscando el lugar donde los Vex tendrían su acceso al Jardín sin estresarse demasiado. Más que como unos chatarreros, se sentían casi como exploradores. Pese a que no eran los primeros en tratar de entrar en aquel indescifrable lugar, el misterio que rodeaba lo poco que sabía de él los estaba motivando. Ambos se sentían con demasiada expectación como para no hablar de ello, y aunque Uldren intervenía mucho menos, comenzaba a estar cada vez más emocionado con la idea de asaltar aquel lugar. Con descubrir cosas que pocas personas hubieran tenido oportunidad de presenciar. Le había sido negado un sistema ya completamente colonizado, pero explorar una tierra virgen, por muy peligrosa que esta fuera, le producía cierta excitación. Poder compartirlo con alguien sería la mejor prueba de que estuvieron allí. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que no tenía sentido ir sólo.  
Valeria ajustó las frecuencias de su radio para imitar aquellas que había estudiado de los cuervos. Buscaban el Jardín, pero el plan inicial no había cambiado. Con suerte aquellas aves les ayudarían a ubicarse. Entre las retransmisiones pudieron escuchar una melodía, una pista en bucle que perturbó profundamente a la joven. Uldren observó su rostro detenidamente, parecía haber visto un fantasma. Aquella sintonía era un espacio publicitario de algún tipo de restaurante. No entendía qué era lo que la había inquietado de tal forma.

\- ...¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella.

Estaba sentada en su asiento, con sus manos abiertas y apoyadas sobre el panel. Tenía los labios fruncidos y no pestañeaba. Sus ojos parecían estar visitando un lugar muy lejano a aquel en el que se encontraban.  
Uldren permanecía de pie ahora a medio metro de ella, dudando en darle un toque para buscar una reacción. La Guardiana acabó sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza jugando con uno de los mechones de su pelo.

\- Es un anuncio.  
\- Me he percatado de ello.

Valeria se ayudó de sus pies para girar sobre el eje de la silla, levantando su rostro para mirarle, con una sonrisa nostálgica y algo triste.

\- Es de un lugar donde Cayde y yo íbamos a comer. Era su sitio favorito.

Notó que se le hacía un nudo en el pecho al escuchar sus palabras, y especialmente aquel nombre. Eran más cercanos de lo que había imaginado en un principio. La joven miró con cariño el altavoz de la radio, paseando las yemas de los dedos por una de sus aristas.

\- ...Llevo mucho tiempo sin ir. Tal vez un día...

Volvió a negar con la cabeza, tratando de centrarse de nuevo en lo que habían venido a buscar.

\- Me pregunto por qué esta señal se está emitiendo tan lejos de la Torre. Un restaurante así de pequeño no debería ser capaz de tener esos medios.

Ðum realizó un pequeño análisis para tratar de averiguar aquella incógnita.

\- No viene de la Torre -le informó, tan extrañado como ella.

Valeria se giró hacia él frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo que no viene de la Torre? ¿Desde dónde se emite, entonces?  
\- ... Viene de Nessus.  
\- ¿Nessus? Pero... ¿Nessus? ¿Como... Nessus, Nessus?  
\- ¿Qué ocurre con Nessus? -intervino Uldren, con cierta intriga, aún notando que aquel nudo se le hacía cada vez más pesado.

La joven le miró frotándose el mentón con gesto pensativo.

\- No queda nada en Nessus. Es decir... es un planeta completamente transformado por los Vex. Ni siquiera sé si se le puede llamar planeta ya. Es como... una máquina gigante. Con su ecosistema, claro... pero... es que no hay nada allí. No tiene sentido que se esté emitiendo una retransmisión. ¿No? -miró de nuevo a su espectro, que no supo responder a su pregunta.  
\- ¿Puede ser algún tipo de señuelo? -preguntó el Guardián.  
\- ¿De los Vex? No. No se molestan en hacer esas cosas.

Asintió con suavidad al reconocer que tenía razón.

\- Quien quiera que esté... retransmitiendo esta señal... Ha tenido que pasarse por la Torre. Este tipo de anuncios rara vez llegan más lejos de los muros de la Última Ciudad. Me pregunto por qué... Hm...

Estaba frunciendo el ceño y los labios en una mueca pensativa, como si le estuviera dando vueltas al asunto. Parecía tener algo en mente, pero supo que probablemente no lo comentaría en voz alta.  
Su puesto favorito de ramen y un planeta Vex. Desde luego, no parecía una mera casualidad. Valeria empezaba a sospechar que aquello fuera algún tipo de mensaje encriptado. Una pista. Una llamada. Sabía que a Cayde le gustaba dejar miguitas de pan para sus Hunter, pero aún no sabía que ella fuera una Guardiana cuando lo asesinaron. ¿O sí? Era un hombre bastante bromista y aparentaba ser directo y simple, pero no era ningún estúpido. Era un Vanguardia, al fin y al cabo. Puede que hubiera conocido desde el principio su secreto, que le hubiese preparado algún tipo de prueba. Sentía que debía averiguarlo, pero no quería abandonar a su compañero. Se había prestado para ayudarla a ella y su Vex de forma aparentemente desinteresada. No quería comportarse de forma caprichosa, por muchos deseos que tuviera de dirigirse a Nessus directamente e investigar aquel misterio por su cuenta.  
Se rascó la coronilla con suavidad, acomodando varios mechones de su pelo mientras suspiraba y retomó la tarea de la que se estaba haciendo cargo antes. Se había traído uno de los cuervos con ella, el cual había guardado en una de las cajas de cartón junto a un par de trozos de chatarra más pequeños. Aquel cajón parecía más una especie de nido.

\- Vamos a ver, ayúdame, pequeñajo.

Uldren vio que el ave parecía haber sido atendida, ya que las magulladuras habían sido alteradas de alguna forma, como si hubiera tratado de arreglarlas desde dentro haciendo presión con los dedos. Desde luego, tenía mejor aspecto que cuando se las habían encontrado.

\- ¿Eso es una tirita? -preguntó señalando con un dedo.

Valeria bajó su mirada a una de las alas del dron, que descansaba sobre sus muslos. Después se rió con suavidad, avergonzada.

\- Sí. Me quedé sin cinta aislante, y tiene un par de plumas algo flojas por ahí.

Él frunció el ceño con suavidad, notando un tipo de inquietud en su interior de la cual no supo hallar el motivo. La Guardiana sacó de la parte inferior del panel de control un par de cables, conectándolos con delicadeza al pecho del ave, que no rechistó. Realizó un par de cálculos volviendo a jugar con la radio hasta que finalmente su espectro les indicó que percibía el eco de una señal hacía tiempo emitida. Era una señal de socorro automatizada de una nave con insignia de los Caídos. Una estruendosa interferencia los sobresaltó a ambos, a la vez que unas ondas de un intenso color anaranjado tomaban el control de la nave. Los dos Guardianes se pusieron en pie automáticamente, retrocediendo un par de pasos para alejarse de aquellas enmarañadas telarañas digitales que circulaban a lo largo de la cabina.  
La voz de una mujer joven les saludó, emitida por los sistemas de audio de la nave.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por ahí?

Valeria tragó saliva mirando hacia el techo, como si buscase el rostro de aquella desconocida en algún lugar de su navío.

\- ¿...Hola?  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Una nave Guardiana! Disculpadme un segundo.

Esperaron en silencio unos instantes mirándose el uno al otro. La joven le hizo un pequeño gesto para tratar de relajarle, aunque estaba tan tensa como él. La embarcación se vio desprovista de aquella mano invisible que había tomado el control de su sistema.

\- Perdonad por el susto -volvió a decir la joven- Soy Ana Bray. Rojo ha detectado que estábais buscando algo y ha intervenido para comprobar si tratabais de meteros en su red.  
\- ¿Rojo? -repitió Valeria, confusa- Espera, ¿Ana Bray? ¿Era Rasputín el que nos estaba echando el guante?

Ana carraspeó con suavidad, algo incómoda.

\- Es normal que reaccione si detecta a alguien fisgoneando con la zona. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas con la Colmena y los Cabal.  
\- Oh. No, no. Ha sido un fallo nuestro -se disculpó la joven- Estábamos investigando la señal de unos drones, discúlpate de nuestra parte, por favor. No pretendíamos molestaros.   
\- Estupendo -el tono de su voz indicaba que la mujer estaba sonriendo- No os preocupéis entonces, le diré que os dé un poco de cancha. ¿Qué estabais buscando, exactamente?

La joven dudó unos instantes antes de responder, pero como era habitual, decidió ser sincera. Ellos eran los extraños en aquel lugar, y Marte era el hogar de Rasputín. Debían ser unos buenos inquilinos y no levantar sospechas innecesarias.

\- Antes de nada me parece que os debemos una presentación -rió con suavidad- Yo soy Valeria, y a bordo también está mi compañero Fidel. Buscamos los cuervos de Uldren Sov. Sabemos que quedan algunos por la zona, y los necesito para sacar un par de repuestos. Mejor que estén en nuestro poder antes de que los Cabal hagan de ellos cualquier cosa.  
\- ¿Uldren, eh? Hm... sé que su nave no anda muy lejos de mi posición. Me haríais un favor si limpiáis el sector en el que debe de estar escondida. -respondió Ana- Tened cuidado.

Valeria asintió como si la mujer estuviera presente físicamente, y se mordió la lengua antes de preguntar nada sobre el Jardín. Era un sitio que la mayoría de Guardianes decidían evitar.

\- Eso está hecho. Otra cosa... no nos gustaría ser una molestia, pero es posible que cuando acabemos decidamos explorar la zona. Nunca hemos estado aquí. ¿Os importaría a alguno de los dos?

Escucharon cómo la mujer hablaba en voz baja, intercambiando unas palabras con aquella gigantesca presencia, consultando su opinión sobre el tema.

\- No será un problema. Tenemos mucho que hacer por aquí, así que tener a un par de Guardianes más por la zona siempre es bueno. Te paso las coordenadas del sector.

La joven sonrió aliviada y ciertamente emocionada de tener el permiso de aquella inteligencia artificial. Los Estrategas le habían supuesto un tema de estudio muy interesante, y siempre había querido acercarse a uno de ellos. El hecho de que Rasputín les permitiera acercarse le resultaba muy satisfactorio, pues había oído que era muy receloso.

\- ¡Gracias! Nos podremos inmediatamente con ello.

Un suave pitido indicó que la llamada había concluido, al mismo tiempo que un pequeño piloto se había encendido mostrando que había recibido unas coordenadas nuevas para investigar. Valeria le explicó a Uldren durante unos minutos la historia de aquel que había tomado los controles de la nave sin esfuerzo. Los Estrategas eran reliquias de la Edad de Oro. Gigantescas inteligencias artificiales construidas con el propósito de defender a las colonias Humanas de cualquier amenaza. Al llegar el Colapso, la mayoría de ellos habían perecido, incluso Rasputín. O eso era lo que se había creído hasta que éste decidió pronunciarse cuando la matadioses reactivó una antena en el Complejo Terrestre del Cosmódromo. Ana Bray era una Guardiana, pero también era quien intermediaba entre el Gigante Rojo y la Humanidad, pues su familia había sido responsable de su creación, al igual que de otros muchos avances científicos importantes.  
No era una mujer que fuera juzgada de forma muy justa entre los Guardianes. Muchos de ellos la acusaban de priorizar su pasado antes que su actual deber como elegida del Viajero. Valeria no podía evitar sentirse algo identificada con ella, ya que encontraba similitudes entre su peculiar amistad con Bam-Bam y la de ella con aquel Estratega, pues ninguno de los dos se sometía a la voluntad de la Vanguardia. Sus intenciones eran aún poco claras, pero en ningún momento habían supuesto una amenaza directa. Aún así, era consciente de que que los iguales de su arpía sí habían matado a muchos Guardianes, con lo que nunca se había visto con el derecho a culpar que otros la señalasen como una bomba de relojería.  
La arenosa y roja tierra del planeta les dio una áspera bienvenida, ya que en aquel momento una pequeña tormenta sacudía el lugar donde habían aterrizado. Estaban al lado de las instalaciones de la familia Bray, donde Ana se resguardaba. Tuvieron que deshacerse de numerosos siervos de la Colmena que los atacaron a primera vista antes de poder llegar al sector perdido del que la mujer les había proporcionado coordenadas. Ciertamente, estaba muy cerca de donde se situaban, con lo que no tardaron demasiado en llegar. Ni siquiera tuvieron que disponer de sus vehículos para recorrer el camino. Uldren le hizo un pequeño gesto para que pasara delante de él, antes de meterse en la rocosa garganta de aquella cueva.  
Observó que la joven se movía de una forma distinta respecto a la vez que habían asaltado otra guarida juntos. Cuando entraron al bunker tomado por los Caídos, parecía mucho menos consciente del ruido que hacían sus pasos. Si bien aún podría ser más sigilosa, reconoció su manera de moverse en ella. Darse cuenta de aquello le hizo cierta gracia, y se sorprendió sonriendo levemente mientras la seguía.   
El hecho de que alguien hubiera dispuesto varias linternas a lo largo de la galería les confirmó que no estaban solos. Pese a que había mucho silencio y lo único que podían oír eran los lejanos susurros de las torres de Rasputín, si se prestaba la suficiente atención podían escucharse los ecos de algunos pasos lejanos provenientes del interior de aquel acantilado. Dedujeron que serían Caídos, pues los siervos de la Colmena vivían en la más absoluta penumbra. Antes de abandonar aquella garganta, Valeria se giró hacia él, mostrándole uno de los índices a la altura de la boca, oculta ahora tras su casco. El sector se abría en una enorme caverna habitada por numerosos soldados Cabal que estaban realizando guardias. Uldren se inclinó con cuidado para tratar de observar mejor la sala, apoyándose con una de sus manos en una de las paredes contiguas y luego acuclillándose para igualar la altura a la que se mantenía su compañera.

\- Escucha, hay varios Psiónicos haciendo de francotiradores, pero están más lejos. Yo soy más pequeña, así que me puedo ocupar más fácil de los soldados. Son muy torpes. ¿Puedes ocuparte de los otros?

Echó un rápido vistazo, comparando el tamaño de aquellas bestias respecto al de la joven. Aquellas moles sin duda lo tendrían fácil para aplastarla, pero era cierto que no eran excesivamente rápidos. Trató de confiar en su palabra, ya que aún recordaba que su egoísmo le había costado una resurrección la última vez.

\- De acuerdo. 

Ella asintió una vez, sacando una de sus pistolas de la funda de su cadera derecha y echó a correr. Antes de que los Cabal pudieran reaccionar, había abierto fuego contra ellos logrando deshacerse de un par. Uldren centró su atención en aquellos situados en el fondo de aquella galería, fijándose en los rastros de infrarrojos que dejaban ver sus rifles. Tuvo que ocuparse también de una jauría de bestias de guerra que avanzó rápidamente a lo largo de aquella cueva, antes de que pudieran acercarse demasiado al lugar donde la joven estaba luchando por su cuenta.  
La perdió de vista, ya que había numerosas formaciones rocosas y robustas estalagmitas que creaban coberturas perfectas donde poder ocultarse. Se tensó considerablemente al percatarse, ya que no sabía cómo podría defenderse su espectro en aquel lugar si la joven era herida de gravedad, así que decidió adelantarse respecto a su posición para tratar de volver a localizarla.  
Un Cabal se cruzó con él dando fuertes tumbos, apareciendo de detrás de una esquina. No se percató de su presencia, ya que luchaba por tratar de zafarse de algo que se había adherido a su espalda. Era Valeria, quien sabía que los gruesos brazos de aquellas criaturas no les permitían flexionarse lo suficiente como para llegar al ángulo donde ella se mantenía. Un par de disparos en su nuca terminó permitiendo un aterrizaje seguro sobre el suelo, ya que hizo que su víctima se desplomara sin vida. Antes siquiera de decirle nada, volvió a girarse rápidamente para volver al escondrijo del que había salido con su peculiar montura. Varias ráfagas de fuego cruzado indicaron que aún había más soldados con vida.  
No les llevó demasiado despejar el área. No estaba excesivamente vigilada, sino que parecía más bien como si se hubieran metido allí para resguardarse de la tormenta y la presencia de la Colmena, que llevaba en aquel momento la ventaja en el exterior. Un último disparo de Uldren fue lo que concluyó el asalto, matando por fin al último de los soldados que quedaban.  
Valeria se sacudió el polvo de sus ropajes, ajustándose la capucha mientras suspiraba satisfecha. Miró a su alrededor dando un par de palmadas y levantó una de sus manos para que su compañero se la chocara, pero a su pesar, éste la dejó colgada.

\- ¿No? ¿No? Bueno, vale, no pasa nada.  
(Detecto que la señal no está muy lejos) dijo Ðum.

Con el fragor de la batalla no se habían percatado que tan solo a unos metros de ellos, entre un par de rocas, se hallaba aquello que estaban buscando. La estrecha cabina sólo dejaba espacio para un piloto, y varios cuerpos de forma cilíndrica se extendían desde el casco hacia adelante. En cada una de sus puntas aún se conservaban unos cañones. Era una nave de combate, casi destruida por completo y con algunos rastros de óxido debido a haber sido abandonada a la intemperie.  
Uldren observó cómo ella se escurría entre los retorcidos metales de aquella embarcación, en silencio. Decidió acercarse más al poco rato, viendo que ella se sentaba en aquel maltrecho asiento. Se dio cuenta de que era más grande que ella, pues la talla era perfecta para alguien más alto. No le hizo falta tomar su puesto para saber que había sido hecha para él. Ðum levitó dentro de la cabina mientras Valeria toqueteaba el panel con la esperanza de encontrar algún comando que conectase con los cuervos. Estar en aquella cabina, sentada en aquella silla, la hacía sentirse como si estuviera dentro de las fauces de un lobo. Estaba conteniendo ciertos escalofríos para evitar afectar a su compañero, que seguía mirándola en silencio.  
Un fuerte chispazo la obligó a cubrirse con los antebrazos, ya que el intenso brillo causado por el contacto eléctrico la cegó unos instantes. Uldren se inclinó rápidamente, introduciéndose hasta los hombros en la cabina para comprobar que no hubiera sufrido daño alguno, preparado para sacarla de un tirón en caso de que se produjese algún incendio. Valeria sacudió la cabeza para reorientarse y dio un puñetazo al salpicadero con la fuerza lo suficientemente medida para provocar que aquella nave arrancase sin producirle más daños. Todos los pilotos del panel se encendieron a la vez para después alternarse en distintas sucesiones según se calibraban los procesos.

\- Ah, la vieja confiable -murmuró la joven dándose un suave toque con el puño a la altura de la boca.

La degradada voz del sistema la saludó en respuesta.

\- Bienvenido, Príncipe Uldren.

El Guardián la miró de reojo, esperando a su próxima acción. Ella suspiró con cansancio sin dejar de indagar con las manos por aquella jaula.

\- Y dale. A ver -prestó más atención al espacio central de aquel panel repleto de palancas y botones- A ver, Operador. Quiero que me localices a los cuervos de Uldren Sov.  
\- Se requieren datos biométricos para llevar a cabo esa acción.

Ella gruñó levemente. Su compañero se agarró con más firmeza a las barras que formaban el exterior de aquella cabina y que seguramente le habían protegido hacía tiempo de una muerte más prematura. Tenía claro que no se pronunciaría aportando sus huellas dactilares para desbloquear el permiso.

\- Trataré de piratearlo -dijo Ðum, acercándose más a los expuestos circuitos, realizando varios escaneos.

Valeria se cruzó de brazos acomodándose sobre aquella silla, a la espera, mientras su espectro trabajaba. El tic de su pie izquierdo hacía que su pierna botara levemente.

\- No creo que sea lo más adecuado que te quedes ahí sentada -le dijo, consciente de que aquello podría estar afectándole.

Ella le miró pestañeando un par de veces, confusa por su comentario. Su compañero le observaba ahora en silencio, sin moverse un ápice. Tras unos instantes se percató de a qué se estaba refiriendo.

\- Oh -descruzó sus brazos mirando de nuevo a su alrededor- No... no, no, estoy bien. Creo. Es... es... eh... tengo que hacerlo yo.

No supo bien cómo expresar la sensación que le invadía el cuerpo. Su mente estaba demasiado agitada como para ordenar adecuadamente sus sentimientos, así que prefería centrarse en localizar los drones cuanto antes. Aún se sentía culpable por haberlos maltratado tanto, a pesar de que hubieran sido creados por el objeto de su rencor. Ella no era el tipo de persona que se dedicara a dañar seres que poseyeran cierta inteligencia, natural o artificial.  
Uldren intuyó lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, así que decidió no insistir más. Tampoco quería tensar más la situación, ya que él mismo se sentía terriblemente violento con todo aquello. Al igual que ella, se quería ir de allí cuanto antes. Se dedicó unos instantes a observar el exterior de aquella nave, alejándose unos pasos de ella, pasando una mano por la parte superior para después limpiársela en una de sus perneras, ya que había una gruesa capa de polvo y arena sobre la superficie. Se preguntaba qué tipo de incursiones habría hecho con aquella nave, a qué lugares podría haberle llevado.

\- ¿Esta nave fue en la que se estrelló después de la batalla con Oryx?

Escuchó cómo la Insomne le respondía afirmativamente con un sonido nasal.  
Si lo que le habían contado era cierto, sin duda debería haber tenido que realizar maniobras muy agresivas para llegar hasta allí. El camino desde Saturno a Marte no era precisamente breve, y en aquel conflicto Uldren se había visto forzado a huir de un ejercito realmente persistente. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza tratando de no darle demasiadas vueltas. Aquel forzoso aterrizaje había sido el comienzo de su caída en desgracia, ya que sabía que un tiempo después fue encarcelado en el Presidio de los Ancianos. Aún se preguntaba qué había provocado para que hubieran hecho de él un preso de tal categoría.  
La voz del Operador interrumpió sus reflexiones, llamando la atención de ambos nuevamente.

\- Bienvenido, Príncipe Uldren.

Valeria dio dos suaves toques en el salpicadero de nuevo, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al panel, como si tratara de intimidar a aquella local inteligencia.

\- Dame la ubicación de los Cuervos locales, Operador.

Un par de pilotos se encendieron como respuesta, procesando la orden.

\- Permiso concedido. Mostrando en la interfaz la ubicación de los drones.

El mapa que se mostraba estaba completamente desierto.

\- ¿Operador? -insistió la joven- No veo nada.  
\- No quedan Cuervos disponibles para nuevas operaciones.  
\- ¿Los han destruido?  
\- Imposible localizar ningún Cuervo en el planeta.

La joven frunció el ceño, pensativa.

\- Pero Bam-Bam dijo que podía ver el Jardín Negr... ¿Operador? ¿Tienes la ubicación del Jardín Negro?

El procesador de la máquina hizo un gran esfuerzo con las pocas energías con las que contaba.

\- Ubicación de la entrada al Jardín Negro mostrándose en el mapa. ¿Desea contactar con Jolyon Till el Raquis para otra incursión?  
\- Jol- ¿Cómo que...? ¿Raquis? ¿Qué es un Raq-? ¿Cómo que OTRA incursión? ¿¡Ya ha estado ahí!?

Estaba a punto de darle un aneurisma, así que su compañero decidió intervenir, ya que aunque tenía tantas o más preguntas que ella, supo que debido a sus nervios cabía la posibilidad de que activase cualquier comando de voz por accidente.

\- Un raquis es el filamento central de una pluma. Debe ser uno de los Cuervos de Uldren. Los agentes de campo -aclaró- Ese Raquis... debe ser alguien importante.

Valeria respiró hondo sacudiendo la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que debía calmarse. Después asintió varias veces mientras le escuchaba, sin mirarle para concentrarse mejor en lo que le decía.

\- Jolyon Till el Raquis es uno de los más importantes agentes entre los Cuervos -explicó el Operador de forma automatizada- Es, como vos describe, su brazo derecho, majestad.

Miró fijamente a la Guardiana haciéndose un manojo de nervios al darse por aludido por aquel término, apretando el puño sobre el techo de la nave, en la que se apoyaba. Por un momento vio cómo su falsa identidad se deshacía en pedazos. Ella estaba más serena, pensativa y pellizcándose una de las juntas de su casco, ajena a que el Operador pudiera estar dirigiéndose personalmente a él, ya que a causa del pirateo no distinguía a una persona de otra. Suspiró silenciosamente, aliviado, tratando de volver a aparentar normalidad. Durante unos instantes se preguntó si aquel soldado seguiría vivo, y si su lealtad seguiría intacta después de todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Operador, ¿Jolyon Till sigue vivo?

Valeria se giró hacia él, con una ligera confusión.

\- Paradero de Jolyon Till: desconocido -respondió la máquina.

Se percató de la expresión que debía estar mostrando su compañera, y decidió colar una mentira para no hacerle sospechar nada.

\- Si estamos revolviendo en su pasado, es posible que acabe apareciendo alguien. Mejor saber si hay alguien por aquí cerca.  
\- Hm. Tienes razón... -reconoció la joven- Mejor terminamos esto cuanto antes. Pero primero, Operador, informe de la incursión al Jardín Negro. A ver qué nos puedes contar.  
\- Los registros describen el Jardín Negro como un plano ajeno al tiempo y el espacio. Los estudios indican que éste puede ser el lugar de origen de los denominados: Vex. -La debilitada inteligencia hizo una pequeña pausa- La primera expedición conocida fue realizada por el Príncipe Uldren Sov y su compañero Jolyon Till el Raquis. Dicha expedición fue completada con éxito, trayendo el Príncipe un regalo para la Reina y los Insomnes.

Valeria abrió más sus ojos bajo el visor de su yelmo.

\- ¿Un regalo? -puso sus manos delicadamente sobre el panel- ¿Qué trajo?

El Operador hizo un último esfuerzo por tratar de responder a la pregunta, pero no fue capaz más que de pronunciarse con un par de vocales entrecortadas antes de perder sus fuerzas por completo, dejando la nave finalmente inutilizable.


	12. El Jardín Negro

Habían vuelto al exterior. Aquella tormenta de arena se había apaciguado considerablemente, dejando tan solo unas suaves briznas que en ocasiones hacían susurrar el equipamiento de ambos, debido a la fricción de las pequeñas partículas contra aquellas piezas que eran de metal.  
Tenían las coordenadas de la ubicación de la puerta. Aquella que les daría acceso al lugar de origen de los Vex. Se decía que en él había ríos donde la radiolaria fluía eternamente, ya que había sido el lugar que había acunado el nacimiento de la raza. Su causa seguía siendo un misterio.  
A Valeria le había molestado profundamente descubrir que Uldren hubiera estado allí antes que ella, pero tras reflexionarlo unos instantes dedujo que era natural. Aquel hombre había vivido cientos de años más que ella. Pero eso no hacía que dejase de irritarle. Quería llegar a ser alguien como Asher, alguien que tuviera tantos conocimientos en su campo como ninguna otra persona. Había crecido bajo la sombra de aquel científico, por lo que era natural que sintiera ciertas aspiraciones. Contaba con el tiempo, el poder y la determinación necesarios, y aunque debía actuar con la cabeza fría, sabía que podría arriesgarse más que cualquier otro científico de campo. Morir no suponía un obstáculo demasiado grande.  
Revisó las coordenadas con su espectro, tratando de orientarse para emprender la marcha. Uldren hizo aparecer su colibrí, montándose en él y esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Valeria le miró, saliendo de su trance.

\- ¿Y bien? -preguntó Uldren, con cierta impaciencia.  
\- Oh, claro. Perdón -se disculpó la joven acercándose a él para subirse en su vehículo.

Él trató de detenerla, poniéndose nervioso.

\- Espera, espera. No... es por ser desagradecido, pero ¿No dijiste que te ibas a comprar otro?

Ella se rió con fuerza, agarrándose de su capa.

\- Eso dije, pero aún no he ido a cobrar los contratos. Aunque debería, me estoy quedando en rojos. Anda, sé bueno y hazme el favor de hacerme de chófer, Fidel.

Uldren sacudió la cabeza, dejándola caer entre sus hombros, rendido.

\- ¿...Por fi? -insistió la joven a su espalda, usando una voz más aguda y fingiendo inocencia.

El Guardián arrancó el colibrí gruñendo con resignación.  
Saber que había estado en aquel lugar aún le despertaba mucha intriga. Al menos sabía que o bien el lugar no les presentaría tantas amenazas al ser Guardianes, o que en su anterior vida él y su compañero habían tenido una suerte milagrosa para salir del Jardín con vida. No dejaba de preguntarse qué clase de objeto se habría llevado de dicho plano, cuál sería la naturaleza de aquel regalo, qué beneficios habría aportado a su gente.

\- ¿Qué crees que se llevó de allí? -le preguntó.

Valeria se quedó pensativa, recolocándose en su asiento para evitar caerse.

\- Siempre me preguntas tú... -reconoció- ¿Qué tal si esta vez me das tu opinión?

Uldren se quedó en silencio al no esperarse que la joven tratara de darle la vuelta a la conversación. Reflexionó unos instantes sin mucho optimismo.

\- Creo... no lo sé. ¿Algún tipo de tecnología? ¿Un arma?

La respuesta no le desentonó mucho a la joven. No al menos respecto a la imagen que tenía del Príncipe. Para ella seguía siendo el asesino de su padre, y nada más.

\- Supongo -murmuró, allegándose un poco más al cuerpo de su compañero de forma inconsciente. Siempre que algo la entristecía buscaba el contacto físico de alguien, y en aquel momento Uldren era el único que podía proporcionárselo.

Él se tensó ligeramente al sentir el tacto de su casco apoyándose en el centro de su espalda. Las manos se mantenían aferradas a su capa, colgando a pocos centímetros de sus costados. Era lo más cerca que habían estado hasta el momento, y pese a que la sensación no le pareció desagradable, sin duda las circunstancias no eran las mejores. Un tremendo sentimiento de culpabilidad le invadió por dentro.

\- Atenta -le advirtió, invitándola educadamente a recomponerse y volver a mantener una distancia.

Valeria no se lo tomó a mal, ya que se dio cuenta de que al menos uno de los dos debía estar alerta para poder defenderse de posibles ataques en caso de cruzarse con Cabal o siervos de la Colmena. Se volvió a acomodar comprobando que tenía sus armas accesibles de verse en la necesidad de tener que desenfundarlas.  
Fue un viaje bastante largo. Se dieron cuenta de que acceder a su nave habría sido más fácil, pero ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que explorar las inmediaciones podría ayudarles a descubrir algo, o prepararse mejor para el combate. Hacía tiempo que recorrían poco más que un páramo desierto rojizo, sobre el que yacían antiguas ruinas de la Edad de Oro. Muchas de ellas mezcladas con restos de naves Humanas, Vex y Cabal. Resultaba extraño que los Caídos no hubieran hecho tanto acto de presencia allí, pero aquella raza prefería evitar en la mayor medida de lo posible a cualquier otra que estuviera directamente influenciada con la Oscuridad. Si permanecían en la Tierra era únicamente por el Viajero.  
El pequeño espectro de Uldren los alertó de un par de plumas que eran arrastradas por el viento. Eran negras, artificiales, pero extrañamente reales. Igual que aquellas que portaban los drones. Uldren aminoró la velocidad del vehículo hasta detenerse, dejando que su compañera las recogiera. Tanto Kebap como Ðum flotaron alrededor de la joven para inspeccionar aquella pista por sí mismos mientras ella la sostenía entre dos de sus dedos. Aquella pluma llevaba tiempo siendo arrastrada por la superficie de Marte, pero no se había llegado a alejar demasiado de la fuente original de la que se había desprendido. Después de que Valeria volviera a subir al vehículo, su compañero volvió a emprender la marcha siguiendo el rastro que los dos pequeños les habían indicado.  
Tan solo unos minutos después se encontraron con la zona donde la nave de Uldren había impactado. La tierra aún mostraba los enormes surcos y el cráter donde finalmente se había detenido la embarcación. Alrededor había un montón de cuervos maltrechos, como si hubieran sufrido un ataque en su intento de ayudar a su antiguo amo. Tal y como los de la Tierra, estaban muy dañados, pero habían tenido la suerte de no haber sido desvalijados de la misma forma. Ni los Cabal ni la Colmena se habían molestado en tratar de sacar algo de ellos.  
Valeria se volvió a bajar de un pequeño salto del colibrí mientras que Uldren la siguió con su habitual distancia, comprobando los alrededores por si alguien los observaba. Estaban completamente solos, y no parecía haber signos de que hubiera nadie en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

\- Pobrecitos -susurró la joven, acogiendo a un par de aves contra su pecho, haciendo de sus brazos una cuna- Esto son perforaciones de bala. Será mejor que los transmaterialicemos una vez comprobemos que no líen alguna en la nave si se activan solos.

Ðum asintió una vez a su lado escaneando aquellos pájaros que estaban a su alcance, sin llegar a alejarse demasiado de su Guardiana. Uldren se cruzó con él, evitándole para no interrumpir su trabajo. Un par de pasos más fueron suficientes para reunirse con Valeria. Se quedó en silencio unos instantes, acomodándose un par de sus cinturones mientras veía cómo atendía delicadamente a los drones. Se había sentado en el suelo con ellos, moviendo con delicadeza las plumas para comprobar cómo de graves eran los daños. Tras darle un par de vueltas, decidió acompañarla, sentándose a un par de palmos de ella.  
Valeria le sonrió bajo el casco con su habitual amabilidad, y aunque él no pudo verla, fue consciente de cuál era la expresión que estaba usando. Empezaba a familiarizarse con aquel gesto.

\- ¿Cómo están? -le preguntó.  
\- Bastante mejor que los de la Tierra, aunque no lo parezca. Voy a necesitar hacerles unos cuantos ajustes, claro... pero creo que podrían volver a volar, tal vez. El único problema va a ser reprogramarlos para que dejen de buscar a su dueño.

Uldren pensó en que aquello sería un verdadero inconveniente.

\- ¿Crees que hay alguna forma de hacerlo?

Ella se encogió suavemente de hombros volviendo a comprobar la integridad de otro dron diferente.

\- Vete a saber... ya lo intenté con los otros, y con estas cosas es mucho más fácil si el administrador cede o cambia los permisos directamente... Ya que no es posible, lo más sencillo es simplemente suplantar la identidad, como hicimos con la nave, pero eso siempre deja muchos agujeros en el sistema de seguridad. Casi nada evita que otro te haga lo mismo a ti.

Asintió un par de veces comprendiendo aquellas palabras, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor para comprobar que seguían estando solos.

\- No parece que tengan nada de influencia Vex, pero debemos estar cerca, sin duda. Bam-Bam dijo que podía ver el Jardín cuando se conectó a la red de los Cuervos.  
\- Tú... ¿Crees todo lo que el Vex dice? -le preguntó, volviendo a girar su rostro hacia ella.

Valeria correspondió a la mirada, acariciando con sus pulgares el pecho del ave que sostenía entre sus manos.

\- ... Me fío de él. Es cierto que nuestras últimas conversaciones han sido un poco... bueno, «raras». Pero él jamás me haría ningún daño. No al menos de forma intencionada.

Él miró al frente, apoyándose con los codos en sus propias rodillas, pensativo. Tras unos segundos, volvió a romper el silencio.

\- Es muy posible que haya matado a alguien antes de conocerte, ¿Eres consciente, verdad?

La Guardiana apretó con suavidad el dron. Se mantuvo callada unos instantes.

\- ... Lo sé. Sé que iba a matarme antes de que yo le desincronizara por accidente.

La sequedad de su respuesta le hizo darse cuenta de que aquel tema le afectaba, pero decidió indagar más, sin mirarla.

\- ¿Y si hubiera sido él quien hubiera matado a tus padres?  
\- ¿Fidelio? -su espectro le llamó la atención con suavidad, ya que ninguno parecía saber a dónde quería llegar a parar.

Valeria se quitó el casco para mirarle con el ceño y los labios fruncidos y le dio un puñetazo en un brazo lo suficientemente fuerte para deshacer su apoyo, pero sin llegar a hacerle demasiado daño. Uldren la miró sobresaltándose.

\- ¿A ti qué te pasa? -su expresión mostraba lo indignada que estaba- ¡Bam-Bam no mató a mis padres! Fueron los Caídos. Sé que los Vex han hecho daño a muchísima gente, pero si mi arpía ha podido cambiar, sé que hay una manera de hacer que nos entendamos.  
\- No me haría muchas ilusiones al respecto.

La joven dejó con cuidado el dron y el casco a un lado, mientras que el Insomne se tensaba ligeramente, pues sospechaba que se estaba preparando para volver a agredirle de forma más seria. Valeria se acomodó en su asiento, respirando hondo y girándose del todo hacia él. Tenía los ojos cerrados y juntaba sus índices con sus pulgares en algún tipo de pose meditativa. Tras unos segundos le miró fijamente.

\- Mira Fidel -sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con más dulzura- Estoy muy acostumbrada a que juzguen a Bam-Bam. Pero es mi amigo. Siempre se ha comportado como tal. Si algún día hace daño a alguien... seré yo la que se responsabilice. Y la que tenga que solucionar el asunto. Y no me gustaría, pero... es así. Eso no significa que vaya a abandonarle. Si está así ahora es porque trató de protegerme hasta el final. No necesito demostrarle a nadie que es bueno, porque yo sé que lo es.

Uldren se quedó callado, ligeramente sorprendido por la madurez de sus palabras, y al mismo tiempo tratando de comprender cómo era capaz de confiar aún en aquella vieja máquina defectuosa.

\- No es muy diferente de un Guardián, ¿No? -Valeria se inclinó ligeramente sobre sus piernas para buscar su mirada. Aún sonreía, tratando de hacerle comprender su punto de vista.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Un Guardián normalmente no sabe lo que ha hecho en su anterior vida. Yo por ejemplo sé que no, porque le ordené a Bam-Bam grabar casi todos mis recuerdos importantes, pero... pero podría haber matado a alguien. Y de no haberle tenido a él, posiblemente no me hubiera enterado nunca. Él no conserva recuerdos de antes de que yo le arrancara aquellas piezas, así que es un caso similar.  
\- ¿Pero y si lo hubieras hecho? ¿Y si tuvieras a alguien que te lo recordase? -insistió Uldren, frunciendo el ceño, dejando salir parte de su frustración.

Vio que ella echaba sus hombros suavemente hacia atrás. La sonrisa de su rostro empezó a desaparecer gradualmente. Se dio cuenta de que se acababa de exponer. Tragó saliva con fuerza apretando los puños sobre sus propios muslos, preparándose para lo que estuviera por venir. Posiblemente la Guardiana trataría de exigirle más explicaciones.

\- Fidel... -murmuró ella, sin apartar la vista de su casco. Se dio cuenta del motivo por el que nunca se lo quitaba.

Uldren encogió sus piernas para coger impulso con el que poder ponerse de pie e irse. La joven agarró uno de sus brazos a la altura del bíceps para detenerle. Él agarró su muñeca con fuerza, a modo de advertencia. Valeria seguía mirándole, pero su expresión no parecía la misma que aquella que otros Guardianes le habían mostrado en escenarios similares.

\- Kate tiene el mismo miedo, ¿Sabes? -le dijo con voz suave- Otto y ella tuvieron la oportunidad de seguir investigando sobre su pasado. Al parecer Otto fue muy conocido durante la época del Colapso, pero ella tenía mucho miedo por qué podía encontrar de sí misma.  
\- Suéltame, Valeria -volvió a advertirle Uldren.

Ella sonrió sacudiendo con suavidad su cabeza. Aquel gesto terminó de confundirle.

\- Escúchame primero -insistió, aflojando suavemente su agarre mientras acariciaba su brazo con el pulgar, tratando de hacerle ver que no era una amenaza- Oye, no te voy a juzgar.

Uldren frunció el ceño en una mueca aún más frustrada. Todo lo que podía pensar en aquel momento era en que le estaba mintiendo. Que aquella era una forma de tratar de sacarle una confesión. Tarde o temprano tendría que acabar huyendo. Una vez más. No supo en qué momento había agarrado su revólver. Estaba sosteniendo su arma apuntando al rostro de aquella pequeña muchacha. Al darse cuenta soltó su muñeca, paralizado ante la visión de en quién había resultado acabar siendo una amenaza. Pese a todo, Valeria volvió a sonreírle, llevando sus manos directamente al cañón del revolver hasta hacer que lo bajase, cogiendo después su índice para que lo apartase del gatillo. Le dio un par de palmadas al dorso de su mano para dejar que ésta se relajara.  
Los espectros estaban tan en silencio como ellos. La tensión del ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo, pero pese a que el corazón de ambos latía con fuerza ante la situación tan peligrosa que se había producido, la joven seguía tratando a aquel extraño con la misma confianza. Uldren no daba crédito, sintiendo cómo ahora le daba las mismas palmadas en la espalda, como si el que necesitara consuelo fuera él.

\- No pasa nada, Fidel. Te dije que no te pediría explicaciones.

Notó cómo el hombre temblaba bajo sus dedos. Por un momento dudó en que volviese a apuntarle, pues no le había desarmado. Consideró que aquello había sido un error por su parte, pero aún tenía una de sus manos sobre la suya, lo cual le dio cierta confianza de poder detenerle si volvía a perder los nervios.

\- Sí que tienes mucho miedo, colega. Mira que yo no soy la Guardiana más robusta ni la más fuerte, seguro que te has tenido que cruzar con gente muy chunga.  
\- Valeria -volvió a mirarla- Eres increíblemente idiota.

Ella abrió sus manos con expresión sorprendida y ofendida.

\- ¡Pero-! ¡Oye, que estoy siendo amable! -le increpó.

El Guardián suspiró.

\- Te he vuelto a amenazar y sigues con la misma actitud, ¿Qué clase de problema tienes? ¿No tienes suficiente con que te mataran una vez?

Ella se puso más seria, logrando quitarle su revolver y tirándolo unos metros más lejos. Antes de que Uldren reaccionara, le metió un bofetón en el casco, donde debería estar su mejilla.

\- Deja de hacer el imbécil -le ordenó, señalándole con un dedo en cuanto él volvió a mirarla.

Aquello, extrañamente, le hizo entrar ligeramente en razón.

\- Kate también me metía pullitas al principio cuando me acercaba demasiado a ella, así que no creas que hacerte el erizo conmigo te va a funcionar. La próxima vez que me hagas algo, te meto el revólver por el culo -su nueva sonrisa parecía dar a entender que bromeaba, pero en el fondo, Uldren entendió que aquella era la última advertencia que le hacía- ¿Entendido? Somos compañeros, no tienes por qué comportarte así conmigo.

Tragó saliva bajando la mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales giró para mostrar las palmas. No vio sangre en ellas. Valeria le observó detenidamente, escuchando que respiraba para mantener la calma y tratar de hacer que sus temblores disminuyeran.

\- Fidel -le llamó con suavidad para volver a llamar su atención, cosa que logró- ¿Puedes conducir?

Él titubeó ligeramente. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas como un remolino.

\- No creo -respondió tras unos segundos.

Valeria volvió a sonreír una vez más.

\- No pasa nada. Voy a seguir examinando a los Cuervos, avísame si necesitas algo.

La Guardiana se puso de pie de nuevo, recogiendo algunos de los cuervos de la zona, dejándole su espacio mientras terminaba de recolectarlos. Murmuraba a veces, hablando con su espectro. Uldren sentía un zumbido tan intenso en sus oídos debido a la tensión que apenas pudo entender palabra alguna.

(¿Estás mejor?) le preguntó Kebap.

La voz de su espectro hizo que la angustia diera paso a un terrible sentimiento de bochorno. Apoyó el peso de su cabeza en una de sus manos, sosteniéndose la frente.

\- Lo he hecho otra vez -susurró.  
(No eras tú) trató de tranquilizarle su espectro, siempre tan amable (Ni siquiera lo has pensado)  
\- Ese es el problema, Kebap. Ni siquiera lo he pensado.  
(Pero las primeras veces no lo hacías) le recordó (Es algo que has aprendido para tratar de sobrevivir. Te has defendido)  
\- Defenderse implica responder a un ataque.  
(No podías saber lo que iba a ocurrir. Lo importante es que no le has hecho daño)

Uldren suspiró con pesadez.

\- ¿Cómo sé que soy mejor de lo que era antes si no dejo de comportarme como lo hago?  
(Aún estás aprendiendo) respondió la pequeña Luz tras unos segundos (Nadie lo hace bien a la primera)  
\- Y parece ser que tampoco a la segunda.  
(Puedes arreglarlo yendo a disculparte. Aún parece dispuesta a ser nuestra amiga. Seguro que agradecerá que te muestres sincero con ella, ¡Vamos, yo te ayudo!)  
\- Dame un segundo, Kebap.

Tardó unos largos minutos en decidirse, pero finalmente se puso en pie y se volvió a acercar a la muchacha, que permanecía de cuclillas metros más lejos. La sombra que se proyectó sobre ella la alertó de su presencia, ya que Uldren caminaba naturalmente de forma muy silenciosa. Su pálido rostro se echó ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarle.

\- Valeria -le dijo él en voz baja- Te vuelvo a pedir disculpas.

Ella se puso de pie también, al notar que el tono de su voz era serio. Tenía un par de plumas enredadas en el pelo por haber pegado sus orejas al pecho de aquellos cuervos.

\- Lamento haberte faltado al respeto. Y siento haberte insultado. Ha estado fuera de lugar.

Ella sonrió ampliamente al poder escuchar los susurros de Kebap, que seguía aconsejándole. Puede que aquel hombre se comportase de forma errática, pero su compañero era un verdadero rayo de Luz. Uldren suspiró dejando caer suavemente los hombros, aliviado en parte por ver su expresión, aunque siguiera sintiendo vergüenza por la asistencia que le estaba prestando su espectro.

\- No pasa nada -le interrumpió la joven, antes de que siguiera pidiéndole perdón- Pero ya sabes -hizo de una de sus manos una pistola y giró su brazo describiendo un suave arco hacia arriba.  
\- Sí -respondió el Guardián, desviando la mirada- El revólver.  
\- Por el culo -aclaró ella.  
\- Me ha quedado claro.  
\- Guay -le dio una palmada en un brazo para terminar de darle a entender que el problema se había solucionado- Ayúdame a transmaterializarlos. No creo que logren hacer nada por sí mismos mientras no estamos en la nave. Están sin batería.

Él asintió dos veces de forma obediente poniéndose a su lado y haciendo un pequeño montón negro con aquellos pájaros. Se cruzó de brazos observándolo, mientras los espectros de ambos realizaban la tarea, cuchicheando entre ellos con total normalidad. Miró de reojo a Valeria. Había vuelto a por su casco y el arma que le había arrebatado. Se la ofreció en su camino de vuelta.

\- ¿Seguro que me la quieres dar? -comprobó él.  
\- Prometiste que me cubrirías las espaldas -dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros- Con esto te resultará un poquito más fácil. No puedo hacer todo el trabajo yo solita.

Uldren emitió un pequeño sonido nasal, aceptando el arma mientras sonreía ante la falsa soberbia de la joven. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para seguir su pequeña broma como forma de agradecerle por la paciencia que estaba teniendo con él.

\- Oh, es cierto, cuánta razón tienes -murmuró envainando su arma.

Ella chasqueó la lengua con suavidad poniendo los brazos en jarra en una pose llena de orgullo.

\- ¡Pues claro! Yo nunca me equivoco -sonrió con amplitud, pues aquellas palabras las había escuchado mucho de la boca de Asher. Después, le guiñó un ojo.

Su compañero sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, incómodo por aquel gesto de complicidad. El silencio había vuelto a marcar una distancia entre los dos debido al eco de la lúgubre situación que se había dado. Valeria no parecía tan afectada como la anterior vez, pero sí se veía en su rostro que había algo rondándole la cabeza. Algo que le hacía morderse suavemente el labio cuando pensaba que Uldren no la miraba. Él no dejaba de sentirse culpable y estúpido por su propia incapacidad para mantener la compostura. No era propio de él, pero las circunstancias lo habían convertido en alguien que se dejaba controlar por sus conductas. Decidió no tratar de arreglarlo más, pues temía empeorar la situación con su insistencia. Varios minutos después habían vuelto a montarse en el vehículo para proseguir con el camino. A lo lejos ya se podía ver unas viejas ruinas de lo que parecía haber sido un portal Vex.

\- Fidel... -murmuró con suavidad Valeria, apretando suavemente su capa.

El tono de su voz y sentir sus rodillas cerrándose levemente contra su cadera le indicó que aquello que llevaba rumiando desde hacía rato estaba a punto de salir por fin a la luz. Giró ligeramente su cabeza sin apartar la vista del camino para indicarle que le estaba escuchando.

\- Yo también tengo que disculparme -continuó la joven con cierta tristeza.

Uldren frunció ligeramente el ceño, extrañado por aquel comienzo de confesión.

\- ¿Por qué? -le preguntó.  
\- Verás... -se tomó unos segundos para continuar, pues le resultaba difícil- esto... yo... es mentira que yo no haya matado a nadie.

Esas palabras provocaron que diese un frenazo a causa de los nervios, haciendo que la joven se viera arrastrada hacia adelante y chocase contra su espalda. El aire salió de sus pulmones de un quejido seco a causa del impacto. El Guardián se dio cuenta de la brusquedad de su reacción y se giró rápidamente para comprobar la suya, observando que no había recibido más daños que los que él había sentido contra su propio cuerpo.  
Valeria se ajustó el casco con la espalda ligeramente arqueada hacia adelante y la cabeza baja, evitando mirarle. Uldren permaneció en silencio, esperando a que se explicara, pero sin llegar a exigírselo.

\- No es algo de lo que me guste hablar porque... bueno... fueron... fueron los compañeros de mi escuadra. Los que me traicionaron. Ellos... me dispararon primero. Eso fue lo que me mató.

Vio cómo él se acomodaba sobre el colibrí para mirarla con más comodidad. Sus piernas seguían separadas sobre el vehículo, pero había girado ligeramente su cadera para torsionarse mejor hacia ella. Jugó con los dedos, mirándoselos mientras seguía con su relato.

\- Fue en una misión... yo sabía que les pasaba algo conmigo, pero pensé que simplemente les ponía nerviosos la presencia de Bam-Bam -tragó saliva cogiendo un poco de aliento para obligarse a seguir hablando- Estaban compinchados con una casa Caída que traficaba con civiles. Trataron de acabar conmigo y llevárselo también a él. Por eso Bam-Bam tiene esos daños. Trató de protegerme, pero no lo consiguió. No del todo, al menos. Me dio tiempo para poder defenderme pero... -se encogió de hombros- ya me habían disparado a mí también.

Uldren pestañeó un par de veces, escuchándola con atención.

\- Eso no fue asesinato -le dijo- es defensa propia.

Ella asintió varias veces, dándole la razón. Después negó con la cabeza.

\- Pero... pero aún así, tenía sus nombres... habría alguna manera de volver a localizarlos. Eran civiles, no Guardianes. Yo... mandé un último mensaje antes de morir, fingiendo que me iba de «retiro». Los maté sin dejar que les juzgaran por lo que hicieron. No... no hay día que no me pregunte si hice bien en asesinarlos yo misma.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron reflexionar. Vio que la muchacha parecía sincera, no la veía capaz de mentir con algo así. Se mostraba demasiado transparente cuando algo le afectaba de verdad. Siguiendo el punto de vista de Valeria, opinaba que había hecho bien, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta inmediatamente, pues temía que la imagen que tenía de él se difuminase más. Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para hacerle darse cuenta de que había una imagen que quería mantener. Al menos, delante de ella. No era simple fachada la que quería mantener, le importaba lo que pensara de él.

\- Valeria -murmuró con una voz casi inaudible.  
\- Por... por eso digo que no te puedo juzgar... yo... tengo la grabación de lo que ocurrió. Sé que al final, eran malas personas... y más con todo lo que le hicieron a la gente. Pero aún así, no sé si yo tenía el derecho a hacer lo que hice. No sé si verdaderamente fue algo justo. Puede que si les hubieran atrapado con vida, les hubieran puesto otro tipo de castigo que pudiera compensar un poco los crímenes que cometieron.

Bajó la mirada, apretando más uno de los manillares del colibrí. Comprendía muy bien aquel sentimiento, pero él sabía que su víctima había sido un hombre realmente querido. Alguien respetado. Alguien con una presencia casi intachable. Alguien que había sido mejor hombre que él.

\- No creo que sea lo mismo. Tu caso y el mío -con aquellas palabras trató de consolarla un poco a base de castigarse más a sí mismo.

Valeria le miró pellizcándose un pulgar.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Uldren recorrió la superficie de la arcillosa arena con la mirada, sin responder a su pregunta.

\- Tu caso... -murmuró- Matándoles evitaste que le hicieran daño a más gente. No podías saber cuánto tiempo tardarían en atraparles, podrían haber vuelto y seguir con... lo que estuvieran haciendo -evitó mencionar directamente el crimen para no recordárselo- Además, en tus circunstancias... hiciste lo que pudiste.

Al volver a hacerse un silencio dirigió el rostro hacia el suyo, pues esperaba una respuesta que aún no llegaba. No podía ver la expresión de la joven, pero ella le estaba mirando fijamente. Valeria bajó su cabeza a los pocos segundos volviendo a apretar con suavidad su capa, que tapaba parcialmente sus propios muslos.

\- Muy poca gente lo sabe -confesó- Creo que... sólo los que vieron el informe. Ikora, Zavala... Asher... probablemente Hawthorne, no lo sé...  
\- ¿Otto y Kate? -trató de completar.

El cuerpo de la joven se tensó apretando más la tela entre sus dedos.

\- S-supongo que lo sospecharán -tartamudeó- No fui... me da miedo contárselo.

Aquella respuesta le sorprendió, pues creía que entre ellos no había ningún secreto. Sabía que Valeria era incapaz de guardarse muy pocas cosas. Siempre trataba de indagar en los asuntos de los demás, y con su buena fe desvelaba demasiadas cosas de sí misma para tratar de empatizar.

\- ¿Miedo?

Ella encogió un poco más las piernas.

\- Sí -susurró- No quiero que piensen que voy a... hacerles daño. O algo. No es que tenga oportunidad contra ninguno de los dos -dijo- pero no quiero que... me vean como alguien que ha matado a sus compañeros de escuadra.

Al final, vio que tenían más cosas en común de lo que inicialmente había pensado. Los dos poseían un secreto muy similar. Ambos vivían tratando de ocultar un crimen. En el caso de Valeria, para proteger a los demás de algo que no necesitaban saber, para tratar de no hacerles daño. En el suyo, para protegerse a sí mismo. Aquella información le hizo entender por qué la joven aún se mantenía a su lado. Por qué pese a todo seguía queriendo estar con él, la razón de aquella inagotable amabilidad. No lo sabía todo, pero conocía muy bien su dolor. Sabía qué tipo de culpa le torturaba cada día. Una parte de él seguía queriendo creer que Valeria mentía, que aquello era una jugada para intentar comprometerle a contar su historia. Pero otra parte le hizo darse cuenta que no encontraría otro lugar donde pudiera sentirse más comprendido. Había resultado demasiado casual que esa muchacha le descubriera, que prácticamente le empujara a comenzar una nueva vida. Una con la que poder tener aspiraciones. Las estrellas parecían haberse alineado para encontrar en ella una mano compasiva a la que pedirle amnistía. Supo que no podía permitirse perderla.

\- Valeria -volvió a susurrar, con una voz ligeramente temblorosa. Carraspeó con suavidad para mantener las apariencias.

Ella le miró de nuevo, con los hombros ligeramente encogidos. Su lenguaje corporal le indicaba que parecía tener algo de miedo de haberle enfadado al no habérselo contado antes, pero quién era él para culparla. Apretó de nuevo el manillar al verla así.

\- ... Agárrate bien -le dijo, usando una voz más amable de lo que se había permitido hasta entonces- Estás tentando a la suerte sujetándote tan solo de mi capa.

La joven pareció sorprenderse por aquella orden. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente, dudando en obedecer, o de cómo hacerlo. Uldren volvió a mirar al frente para no intimidarla más y esperó a que se acomodara. Sintió su cuerpo acoplarse mejor sobre el vehículo, pegando su cadera y muslos a la parte trasera de los suyos y sujetándose con las manos en los laterales de su peto con cierta vergüenza. Seguía sin ser el mismo tipo de abrazo que le había visto compartir con Otto, pero sin duda sabía que ahora podría conducir más cómodamente al no tener que preocuparse continuamente de que se cayera. El equipamiento de ambos no le permitió sentir su calor corporal, pero la sensación de su pequeña complexión aferrándose a él le resultó grata y reconfortante, aunque aún le pusiera algo nervioso.  
Fueron recibidos por una fuerte presencia Cabal. Las ruinas de la zona de exclusión aún permanecían habitadas por militares que insistían en indagar en aquella puerta Vex. Siempre suponían una molestia, ya que cada una de aquellas criaturas pesaba de media cuatrocientos kilos, y era una raza conocida entre otras cosas por su potencia de fuego. Pese a que no eran los primeros Guardianes en asaltar la zona, aún trataban de mantenerse con el control de aquella tecnología.  
De no ser por sus cascos, la arena que se levantó durante el combate les habría dificultado llevar a cabo aquella incursión. Era difícil distinguir apenas nada salvo los motores de las armaduras Cabal, que solían presentar un brillo incandescente. Aproximadamente una hora después de aquella dificultosa llegada, eran los últimos con vida, libres de pasear por aquel valle. La gigantesca puerta permanecía presente, inclinada sobre su eje a causa de los daños y el paso del tiempo. Tenía forma de circunferencia, de grandes dimensiones. Su enorme altura daba que pensar sobre qué tipo de Vex requeriría de tal necesidad de espacio para salir del Jardín negro. Estaba bastante desatendida y el metal de su superficie presentaba un desgaste lo suficientemente intenso como para haber olvidado su original acabado satinado. En su interior no existía ningún rastro de energía de arco, sino que dejaba ver completamente el paisaje que había detrás. Ambos permanecieron a los pies de aquel portón, con sus cabezas alzadas, guardando silencio. En su mente se estaba formulando la misma pregunta:

\- ¿Estás preparado? -preguntó Valeria.  
\- Aún no tenemos una llave. Necesitamos ir a por un celador.

Ella hizo salir a su espectro levantando una de sus manos con la palma hacia arriba. Ðum agitó con suavidad las piezas de su carcasa esperando la orden.

\- Me he encargado de eso antes de venir, esperemos que funcione.

Uldren la miró con cierto interés, esperando cuál era aquel as que escondía en su manga. La Guardiana acariciaba con suavidad al pequeño en su mano para tranquilizar su inquietud, pues parecía ligeramente incómodo con la situación. Su mecánica expresión cambió a una más segura ante el contacto.

\- Veamos -murmuró Ðum haciendo girar de nuevo su carcasa en torno al núcleo.

Una pequeña onda de luz lo recorrió de abajo a arriba, a la vez que emitía una extraña melodía mecánica. La intensidad del eco abriéndose paso a través del valle los sorprendió. El silencio que lo siguió los hizo mantenerse alerta, preparados para responder a cualquier tipo de alarma que hubieran podido activar. Al no suceder nada, Uldren volvió a intervenir, en voz baja.

\- ¿Alguna otra idea?

Ella le hizo un suave gesto para que mantuviera la paciencia.

\- He estado probando con Bam-Bam. Tengo varias pistas de solicitud de acceso al Jardín. No es lo mismo que el ojo de un celador, claro... pero puede funcionar. Si hay alguien escuchando, claro.

Se acercó un poco a la joven, manteniendo una de sus manos sobre la funda de su revólver mientras permanecía haciendo guardia.

\- ¡Señores Vex! ¿Serían tan amables de abrirnos la puerta, por favor? -dijo Kebap en voz baja, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la puerta.

Por un momento ambos Guardianes siguieron su mirada al mismo lugar, por si aquel inocente intento daba fruto. Para desgracia de los presentes, no marcó ninguna diferencia. Valeria se rió con suavidad.

\- Gracias Kebap.  
\- ¡No hay de qué!

Perdieron la cuenta de las veces en las que Ðum emitió distintas combinaciones de claves proporcionadas por la arpía. Uldren se mantenía a la espera, tendido sobre una roca que describía una forma ligeramente arqueada, similar al de una hamaca. Tenía los dedos de sus manos entrecruzados sobre el estómago y los tobillos también cruzados, uno sobre el otro en una pose relajada. Valeria se alegró de que pareciera mantener la paciencia, pues temía que se frustrara fácilmente, pero aquel lugar despertaba demasiado interés en ambos como para que tal cosa sucediera.  
Un estallido sonoro, similar al de un trueno, provocó que el estado relajado de ambos se rompiera. Uldren se incorporó rápidamente echando una mano a su arma, volviendo a acercarse a su compañera. No estaban sufriendo ningún ataque. En el centro de la puerta empezaba a formarse una especie de interferencia visual, como ruido blanco mezclado con energía de arco. Era la señal que estaban esperando. Se miraron el uno al otro, formulando de nuevo aquella pregunta sin necesidad de emitir palabra. Valeria asintió una vez, haciendo que su espectro volviera a desmaterializarse antes de avanzar seguida de su socio.  
Al acercarse, ambos percibieron una aberración cromática en su campo de visión. Los colores parecían separarse más a medida que recortaban la distancia con aquella anomalía. Sin duda, habían logrado hallar la forma de acceder. Uldren observó la reacción de Valeria. Le temblaban las manos con fuerza, ya que estaba demasiado nerviosa para actuar. Supo que no podría seguir sola, y sin decir nada se puso a su lado.

\- Bueno -rió nerviosa- ¿Cómo lo hacemos, a la de tres?

Él estaba tan inquieto como ella. No era miedo, era un sentimiento de emoción pura. Se moría de ganas de atravesar aquel portón. Si no lo había hecho ya era porque en aquel momento no se sentía seguro llevando la voz de mando, pero aún así lo deseaba fervientemente.

\- Cuando gustes.

Valeria asintió varias veces flexionando suavemente las rodillas, respirando hondo. Llevó una de sus manos a su brazo derecho, agarrándose con suavidad a la tela que lo cubría. No pretendía molestarle, por lo que mantuvo el agarre tan delicado como pudo. Tiró de él a medida que avanzaba, pero no con la tensión suficiente, pues Uldren la seguía de cerca.  
Sintió la mano de él abrazar uno de sus bíceps en cuanto ambos fueron rodeados por aquella energía. Cabía la posibilidad de que aquello los separara, y quedarse solo en el Jardín Negro era en la inmensa mayoría de casos una sentencia de muerte. Aquello la tranquilizó enormemente, pues supo por la firmeza del agarre que no la soltaría.  
Se hallaron en una especie de cripta. Había poca luz, y la roca estaba esculpida en estructuras cúbicas. Un poco de vegetación brotaba entre ellas en tímidos brotes de hierba y algunas flores desconocidas. Era muy similar a ciertos sectores de Ío. Valeria sintió una extraña emoción de familiaridad con el lugar.

(He perdido toda comunicación con el exterior) comunicó Kebap con un susurro.

Aquella información no les pilló por sorpresa. Quien quiera que fuera el jardinero, había dispuesto aquel lugar fuera de cualquier espacio y tiempo conocidos. Los Guardianes avanzaron un par de pasos, sin deshacer su enlace por miedo a que algo los separara. Al girar una esquina vieron que la galería estaba decorada con los cuerpos de varios goblins Vex. Permanecían de pie, con sus ópticos apagados, al igual que las cápsulas de radiolaria que poseían en sus torsos. No estaban dispuestos en ningún orden concreto, sino que parecía que hubieran caminado por el lugar hasta cesar en sus actividades, quedándose tal cual estaban una vez sus funciones habían concluido.  
Valeria relajó su mano hasta soltar la manga de Uldren. Este cesó en su agarre al darse cuenta. La joven se acercó con sigilo a uno de aquellos antropomorfos dispositivos, examinando con detalle su estado y estructuras. Cada uno de aquellos goblins llegaba casi a duplicar su estatura. El lugar estaba invadido de un silencio que los perturbó a ambos. No era un silencio referente a la falta de sonido, sino a algo más. Existía una ausencia imposible de describir con palabras. Se dieron cuenta que en la superficie, del lugar del que provenían, se estaba dando una continua conversación de la que habían sido ajenos hasta el momento. El peso de aquella conclusión los hizo sentir diminutos, y por un momento se miraron el uno al otro para comprobar que ninguno había caído en algún tipo de alucinación.

\- El Corazón Negro -susurró Valeria, temiendo a ser escuchada por algún tipo de fuerza superior- Era la Oscuridad.

Uldren asintió una vez para indicarle que prestaba atención.

\- La matadioses lo destruyó hace tiempo. No demasiado -prosiguió- El Corazón era una plaga.

Su rostro se giró hacia adelante, comprobando de nuevo que aquel Vex no se activase, pese a que fuera imposible en aquel momento.

\- No era algo que se hubiera creado aquí, Fidel -volvió a mirarle- Aquí no hay «nadie». ¿O soy yo?

Se llevó una mano a la frente, comprobando que no estuviera siendo manipulada por el propio lugar. Uldren la agarró de un hombro con suavidad, pero firmeza, confirmando que entendía lo que trataba de expresar. Debían mantener la calma.

\- ¿Qué o quién fue el Jardinero? ¿Los Vex?  
\- Vamos a comprobarlo -susurró él, invitándola a avanzar, sin ningún tipo de prisa.

La antesala dio paso a un túnel construido con blanquecina piedra, de forma cilíndrica. El suelo cada vez estaba más provisto de vegetación, aunque ésta seguía consistiendo en verdes brotes de hierbas y pequeños tallos rojizos. Unas escaleras se abrieron hacia un cielo de un tono turquesa. Tres soles iluminaban con fuerza el exterior. Valeria tuvo que ajustar el filtro del visor de su casco para poder adaptar su visión, pues pese a ser una Guardiana, sus genes le habían provisto de unos ojos especialmente sensibles a la claridad. Subieron en aquel aplastante silencio, con tan solo el sonido de sus pasos como acompañante. Otro arco mecánico se abría ante ellos hacia un enorme espacio al aire libre, como un hall entre gigantescos pasillos de suelos con forma de túnel invertido. El verdor del musgo salpicaba toda superficie inerte. No existía nada construido con otra cosa que no fuera roca marmórea o cobrizo metal. Varias flores brotaban entre la hierba salpicando de forma nívea el pasto y par de estatuas de Vex se alzaban en unos altillos sobre el suelo. Una brizna de aire les devolvió a casa.

\- Reconozco ese aroma -dijo Uldren, tratando de seguir la dirección del viento.

Bajó un par de escalones, adelantándose mientras observaba a su alrededor, buscando la fuente de aquel perfume. A sus pies vio un par de flores de un intenso color rojo y oscuro núcleo. Ya las había visto, en algún sitio.

\- Pero... pero si son asfódelos -dijo Valeria, arrodillándose a su lado, sin tocarlos.

Uldren acercó una de sus manos para tratar de arrancar una de ellas. Su compañera le detuvo, sujetándole por las muñecas con suavidad.

\- Todavía no. Por si acaso -le advirtió.

Él asintió una vez, volviendo a observar el centro de aquella pequeña mota de vida que había estado a punto de segar. Por un momento sintió que ésta le devolvía la mirada, provocando que una sospecha se hiciera hueco en su mente mientras recorría aquellos suaves pétalos con las pupilas.

\- ¿Son venenosas? -preguntó.  
(Tóxicas, más bien. Sus espinas producen alucinaciones, pero sus pétalos se usan para preparar infusiones) respondió Ðum. (Tienen un importante valor cultural para los Insomnes)  
(¡Son muy bonitas!) exclamó Kebap con emoción.

Aquella respuesta le hizo sentir mucho mejor.

\- Uldren Sov -murmuró.

Valeria se giró hacia él, confusa.

\- Son como las de la Ciudad Onírica. Esto fue su regalo. Se llevó estas flores del Jardín.

Ella pestañeó un par de veces.

\- Pero las de la Ciudad son rosas. Bueno, es... posible que hayan palidecido con el tiempo -reconoció, dándose cuenta de que no las había visto florecer en ningún otro lugar conocido.

Uldren sonrió con alivio, tratando de contenerse para no arrancar un ramo. Saber que su regalo había sido algo tan bello como aquellos brotes le hizo creer que un día hubo algún tipo de bondad en él. En ese instante aquella flor se convirtió en un símbolo. Cada vez que viese una de aquellas plantas, recordaría que un día había arriesgado su vida entrando en un reino invadido por la Oscuridad, del que se había traído un hermoso regalo. No era algo destinado a usarse como arma, sino que sólo se defendía con unas pequeñas espinas. Aunque fuera arrastrado a otros lugares, lograba adaptarse a las circunstancias. Acarició una de las flores con las puntas de los dedos, tan solo rozando los pétalos. Valeria le observó sonriendo levemente, interpretando el gesto como que estaba disfrutando de la experiencia.  
Ambos se volvieron a incorporar, volviendo a observar su entorno. Había tres caminos a elegir, y posiblemente infinitas posibilidades para explorar. Nadie conocía la verdadera extensión del Jardín.

\- ¿Izquierda, derecha o recto? -preguntó Valeria.  
\- Derecha -respondió Uldren con seguridad. Ella puso los brazos en jarra.  
\- ¿Por qué la derecha?  
\- Si te encuentras en un laberinto, acabarás encontrando la salida si siempre te mueves hacia tu derecha. Será más fácil volver si siempre giramos en la misma dirección, cuando nos sea posible.

La joven se sorprendió por la lógica de su argumento, asintiendo varias veces.

\- ¡Tiene mucho sentido, la verdad! Vamos, entonces -le dio un suave toque en un brazo antes de empezar a caminar, esperando a que la acompañase. Pese a que su casco no permitiera ver su rostro, el tono de su voz indicó que estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

El gigantesco pasillo carente de techo acabó llevándoles a una apertura entre la roca. De nuevo se encontraban en una galería, pero el suelo de esta consistía en estrechas cornisas pegadas a las paredes. El resto era un inmenso vacío formado de una niebla blanca luminiscente, de la cual no se veía fondo. Valeria se inclinó ligeramente sobre el barranco para asomarse, poniendo un poco nervioso a Uldren.

\- Será mejor que no... hagas eso -le dijo.

Ella sonrió, obedeciendo y girándose hacia él avanzando de espaldas.

\- Es un detalle que te preocupes.

Uldren titubeó ligeramente, algo nervioso por su comentario. Valeria rió con suavidad doblándose un poco hacia adelante, dejándole pasar para seguirle.

\- No pretendía incomodarte. Es agradable -dijo a modo de disculpa.

Las flores de aquel lugar eran mucho más pequeñas, también blancas, y emitían su propia luz de forma tenue. Algunos hubieran dicho que parecían los ojos tan característicos de los Insomnes. La joven las examinó poniéndose de cuclillas a ratos sin arrancar ninguna, por muchas ganas que sintiera de llevarse algún recuerdo de allí. Su compañero se percató de que estaba tratando al lugar con el respeto que merecía. No sólo por miedo, sino porque se trataba de un paisaje que no pretendía alterar.  
Fueron finalmente recibidos por varias oleadas de goblins Vex. Estos eran distintos a todos aquellos que habían visto anteriormente. Normalmente, los cuerpos de esas máquinas presentaban arañazos y desgastes, pero su acabado siempre era bastante pulcro. Aquellos, sin embargo, parecían haber sido tomados por la vegetación local, y estaban cubiertos de maleza y restos de musgo que a veces caían a pedazos con los movimientos del combate. Una enorme arpía encabezó el ataque. Ésta era de enormes dimensiones, y si bien levitaba y poseía una estructura como el resto, estaba formada de una maraña de tentáculos oscuros, de puntas blancas. Era un patrón distintivo de las criaturas Poseídas, pero ninguno sintió la presencia de la Oscuridad cerca.  
El resto del camino los volvió a llevar al exterior, varios bloques de acero incrustados en montículos de tierra dejaban un único paso ascendente. Ambos Guardianes estuvieron de acuerdo en proseguir, pues ascender podría significar otear mejor las inmediaciones. Habían entrado esperando encontrar algún Cuervo manipulado, pero hacía tiempo que se habían olvidado de eso. Mientras avanzaban, en parte caminando y en parte saltando, se dieron cuenta que aquellas plataformas también se sujetaban gracias a la presencia de unos gigantescos árboles verdes, totalmente desprovistos de hojas. Uldren apartó algo de musgo de una pequeña muesca que se abría en uno de ellos, pudiendo observar que había circuitos en su interior. No parecían nativos del árbol, sino que era más bien algún tipo de manipulación posterior. Le indicó a su compañera que se acercase para compartir el descubrimiento. Ella se acuclilló a su lado, con las manos en las rodillas, mirando aquel hallazgo con gran interés. Le ordenó a su espectro que capturase el momento para estudiarlo a posteriori, cortando uno de aquellos finos cables con la punta de un cuchillo después. Un hilo de radiolaria salió de este.

\- Ya veo... -susurró, sacando rápidamente un pequeño bote de uno de los cinturones que componían su equipamiento.

Uldren observó cómo recogía una muestra con curiosidad. Valeria sonreía bajo el casco. Pudo ver su expresión debido a que el visor de aquel yelmo era especialmente grande. Ocupaba la mayor parte de la superficie frontal, mientras que los marcos de refuerzo rodeaban el rostro y tapaban la frente. La incisión de la luz favorecía la distinción de sus rasgos, y por un momento se preocupó si ella distinguiría los suyos.  
Al mirarle, pestañeó con fuerza, como si tuviera la vista cansada. Llevó una de sus manos a la parte superior de su cabeza para ajustarse la pieza del equipo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -le preguntó, algo preocupado por su reacción.

Ella volvió a girarse hacia él, enfocando mejor su vista.

\- No, no -abrió más los ojos hasta acomodar sus párpados a su posición natural- Es... que por un momento te he visto la cabeza borrosa. Como si tuviera... vaselina debajo de los párpados. Ha sido raro. ¿Estás bien?

Uldren sacudió la cabeza unos centímetros, confuso y ligeramente asustado.

\- ¿Yo?

Valeria asintió con suavidad, tratando aparentar normalidad, pero su corazón latía con cierta fuerza. Sabía que el Jardín acababa de darles un pequeño aviso de lo que era estar allí.

\- No te preocupes -le murmuró- Hay que ir con cuidado. Si ves algo extraño, avísame.

Una de sus manos titubeó antes de tocar uno de sus brazos de nuevo. Aún no estaba segura de si era más adecuado tratar de dejarle su espacio o mostrarle confianza con pequeños contactos físicos. Debían permanecer tranquilos, pero no demasiado como para ser una presa fácil, y tampoco demasiado asustados, o el Jardín los engulliría.

\- Fidel -le llamó.

Uldren volvió a mirarla, atento.

\- ¿Te parece bien cuando te toco el brazo? Puedo... comprender que te parezca un tanto... «sobona». Kate, Otto y yo siempre estamos dándonos palmadas y puñetazos, y Otto es muy cercano, con lo cual... Esto... ¿Te incomodo?

Pensó unos instantes qué debía responder. No quería herir sus sentimientos, ni siquiera tenía claro qué sentía con aquel tipo de camaradería que le pretendía transmitir. Por un lado, aún tenía heridas frescas de todos sus anteriores compañeros. Habían sido amistades terriblemente breves, con desenlaces aún peores. Tenía miedo de volver a sentirse demasiado cómodo con alguien para que volvieran a herirle, pero al mismo tiempo, ella le había hecho sentir más seguro y cómodo que el resto. Entendió la naturaleza de su pregunta. Era pura cautela.

\- Me he percatado -terminó respondiendo- Está... bien. Lo del brazo. No te preocupes.

Ella asintió dos veces, respirando con cierto alivio. Después sonrió y le tocó con suavidad el brazo derecho, asintiendo una vez más para confirmar que lo había entendido.

\- Vámonos. Te hecho una carrera hasta la cima.

Uldren titubeó al verla alejarse rápidamente de él. Aquella cautela parecía haber desaparecido por completo. Escuchó cómo su compañera le provocaba al dejarle atrás, pero vio que no se estaba alejando tanto como para que la perdiera de vista. Llevaba un paso más bien apresurado, pero no se llegaba a separar más que unos metros. Un par de saltos serían suficientes para alcanzarla. Sonrió ligeramente sacudiendo la cabeza, evitando responder para no incitarla a distanciarse más.  
La cima era una planicie completamente poblada de asfódelos que se mezclaban con otras flores similares a margaritas. Apenas tuvieron tiempo para apreciarlas antes de darse cuenta de que el lugar estaba celosamente defendido por un puñado de torretas. Eran Cíclopes. Su estructura seguía la forma de una T, con un único ojo en el centro. Eran las unidades más robustas y poderosas de entre los Vex sin nombre, pero su óptico era al mismo tiempo su fuente de poder y su mayor debilidad. Su presencia no era frecuente, y más en grupo, por lo que entendieron que cerca de su ubicación debía haber algo de suma importancia.  
Tuvieron suerte de no salir heridos, pues la potencia de fuego de aquellas máquinas les era merecida. No estaban seguros de si morir en aquel lugar era algo fácilmente corregible. Cualquier herida quedaba descartada, pues podía verse sometida a las normas del lugar. Cabía la posibilidad de que nunca curasen. De algún modo, eso hacía que ambos estuvieran más conducidos por la adrenalina y la emoción, como alguien a punto de saltar en paracaídas, pero Uldren se percató de que Valeria estaba perturbada a causa del reciente combate. Le temblaban ligeramente las manos.

\- Valeria -le dijo en voz baja, comprobando su respuesta.

Ella se frotó las manos para disimular, mirándole. Estaba sentada en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la cobertura con la que se acababan de proteger.

\- ¿Sí?  
\- Podemos darnos la vuelta.

La Guardiana entendió que se había dado cuenta de que tenía miedo. No le temía a la muerte, no al menos sabiendo que Ðum podía traerla de vuelta con seguridad. Siempre lo haría. Pero aquel caso era distinto. Sabía que si el Jardín se hacía con ella, su ausencia volvería a hacer daño a todos los que la rodeaban. Su amigo Fidel podría sentirse culpable. Más de lo que ya hacía diariamente.

\- Fidel...

Su compañero acomodó el rifle a su espalda, leyendo en su mirada lo que sentía y se sentó con ella en silencio, sin mirarla.

(¡No estés triste, señorita!) la animó Kebap (Todo va a ir bien)

Ella se rió levemente al escucharle, asintiendo un par de veces. Después se mordió la lengua con suavidad en una sonrisa aún algo incómoda.

\- Me he puesto un poquito nerviosa -reconoció a su manera- No pasa nada.

Uldren asintió para indicar que le había escuchado. Tras unos breves minutos se puso de pie y se acomodó el equipamiento, al escuchar cómo Ðum les advertía que quedarse quietos en el mismo lugar podría ser peligroso. Valeria se apoyó en la roca tras su espalda para ayudarse a levantarse, estirando bien las piernas antes de volver a caminar a través de aquel campo de flores.  
Vieron cómo sobre una roca reptaba la piel muerta de una serpiente. Era una muda hueca, pero parecía viva. De no ser por la luz que atravesaba sus finas escamas, hubieran deducido que aquella era una boa albina. Dada la naturaleza en la que se basaba el animal, decidieron que lo mejor era no acercarse por el riesgo de sufrir una mordedura. La fascinación creció en ambos, atrayéndoles a causa aquellos descubrimientos mientras que al mismo tiempo la pregunta de qué clase de leyes regían aquel lugar permanecía en sus mentes.  
Recorrieron más caminos formados por troncos de árbol, criptas y mazmorras donde el suelo era el techo y la vegetación florecía hacia abajo. Vieron torres y columnas rodeadas de haces de luz de color rojo y blanco que se dejaban ver en los lugares más recónditos. Una lluvia se precipitó sobre ellos sin que ninguna gota llegara a tocarles, y el eco de sus pasos les recordaba que eran los únicos visitantes. Había demasiadas cosas que explorar, una infinidad de preguntas, y muy poco tiempo. Debían volver, pero cada vez que lo mencionaban, siempre decidían adentrarse un poco más. Ver hasta dónde podían llegar. ¿Por qué no? Sólo eran un par de pasos más, un pasillo más, girar una esquina más, atravesar un portal más.  
Tenían la sensación de que sólo habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que entraron al Jardín, no podían estar tan lejos de la salida. Aún recordaban el camino que habían recorrido. Sus cuerpos aún estaban livianos, frescos, y descansados. Si se hubieran adentrado tanto se habrían percatado, claro. Por mucho que fueran guardianes, aún podían sufrir de cansancio, hambre y sed. Ninguno de los dos notaba nada extraño. Se hacían preguntas a menudo para comprobar el estado del otro.

\- Valeria, veo algo.

Uldren se había logrado subir a una de las aspas de una especie de molino de arco. Éste tenía forma de rueda, y los bordes de cada pieza sostenían una parte de aquel característico metal cobrizo que compartían todos los Vex. La rotación de la estructura le había permitido ganar la suficiente altura para otear su próximo destino. Ella le miró dando un suave pisotón con los brazos en jarra, esperando en la base de la que su compañero había saltado.

\- ¡Yo también me quiero subir!

El Guardián giró su rostro hacia ella, sin comprender su reacción.

\- Pues sube, ¿Quién te lo está prohibiendo?  
\- Me dijiste que esperara, ¿No lo recuerdas?

Él dudó unos instantes. Le costó un poco evocar sus propias palabras, pero al final lo consiguió.

\- Empiezo a pensar que deberíamos darnos la vuelta -había cierta lástima en su tono de voz. Deseaba quedarse tanto como Valeria, pero sabía que no hacían más que tentar a la suerte estando presentes en aquel lugar.

La joven suspiró con pesadez dejando caer los hombros.

\- Sólo un poco más... Me acabas de decir que has visto algo, ¿De verdad crees que me voy a quedar con la intriga?

Uldren aterrizó con un par de saltos a su lado antes de que la rotación del molino le hiciera caer al vacío.

\- En absoluto.

Ella rió ante su éxito, invitándole a hacer de guía.  
Fue necesario sortear varias aspas de aquel tipo. Estaban situados al borde de un largo barranco, pero existían suficientes grietas por las que poder ascender. Agradecieron profundamente la arquitectura cúbica de la roca, pues eso les hacía muchísimo más ameno el camino. Al llegar a la cima, volvieron a encontrarse en un enorme valle. Éste estaba delimitado por unas altas paredes rocosas que recordaban a montañas. De ellas se vertían unas altas cascadas de radiolaria en varios pisos. El fluido descansaba en un pequeño lago que se adelantaba varios metros hasta encontrarse con un altillo, en el que se alzaban tres estatuas de piedra, de la misma naturaleza de todas cuantas habían visto. Como el resto del Jardín, el color verde inundaba viciosamente el lugar, salvo por los brotes rojos y blancos que florecían en torno a la radiolaria. También habían nacido unos árboles de hoja rosácea, similares a cerezos al fondo de la estancia.  
Observaron que había un pequeño banco de arpías volando cerca de las cascadas. Parecía un grupo de aves o insectos, ya que se movían de forma coordinada y orgánica. Valeria sonrió ante la visión, maravillada por el lugar en el que se encontraban. Por primera vez, Uldren no había sido el primero en levantar su arma ante el avistamiento de Vex, pues estaban demasiado lejos, pero aún así no tanto como para escapar del alcance de su rifle. El rastro de un puntero rojo les alertó de que otra máquina les estaba apuntando, lo cual les dio tiempo de reacción suficiente para poder defenderse. Como era de esperar, los lugares más llamativos siempre iban acompañados de la presencia de algún guarda.  
No presentaron una fuerza especialmente resistente, con lo cual volvieron a quedarse a solas pocos minutos después. La Guardiana se adelantó con cautela, comprobando que ya no quedaban más amenazas. Suspiró estirando los brazos hacia aquel turbio cielo color turquesa mientras se acercaba al pequeño estanque de radiolaria, arrodillándose para tomar otra muestra. Uldren la siguió hasta quedarse a tan solo un paso de distancia, guardando sus espaldas sin dejar de comprobar que nadie más les vigilaba.

\- ¿Qué, Fidel, no te apetece darte un chapuzón? -bromeó la joven.

El Guardián la miró. Si se hubieran encontrado en otro lugar y aquello no fuera un depósito de materia electrificada, no hubiera dudado en darle un suave pisotón para empujarla dentro por tal pitorreo.

\- Me temo que no me he traído el traje de baño.  
\- ¡Ulalá! -exclamó ella, riéndose.

Se rascó el mentón con el dorso de la mano, levantando ligeramente la mirada. Ver algo nadando en la radiolaria la alertó, pero su cuerpo no logró moverse. No conocía ninguna criatura Vex que se desplazara en líquidos. No era una máquina. Al menos, no totalmente. Su mirada siguió a la criatura hasta lograr distinguir una figura humana que se había descubierto cerca de la otra orilla. Tenía cuerpo de mujer joven, estaba completamente desnuda. Su piel era poco menos pálida que aquel fluido en el que se bañaba, pero su cabeza era la de un goblin Vex. Notó cómo un intenso rubor se hacía con su propio rostro hasta quemar el mismo cartílago de sus orejas.  
Miró a su compañero, atónita. Uldren seguía observando a su alrededor con una mano firmemente sujeta a la correa del rifle, que cruzaba su pecho. No se había percatado de que ya no estaban solos. Valeria volvió a observar a aquella figura, que también permanecía ajena a la presencia de los Guardianes.

\- ¡N-no mires! -exclamó en voz baja llevando sus manos al casco de su compañero para evitar que se girara.

Éste se alteró por el contacto, soltando el cinturón para tomarla por las muñecas. Por un momento creyó que le arrebataría el yelmo con aquel nervioso agarre, y contuvo el aliento para tratar de mantener la calma ante el pequeño ataque de nervios que Valeria le acababa de provocar.

\- ¡No, no! ¡No mires!  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? -imitó el tono de su voz sin soltarla, obedeciendo ante la posibilidad de que alguna amenaza le robara la vista, pero su compañera no desistía en tratar de hacer que la oscuridad se hiciera reina en el interior de su equipamiento. Sus manos no dejaban de moverse en torno al visor, intentando ocupar la mayor superficie posible- ¡Valeria!

Logró deshacer la cortina tirando con suavidad de sus muñecas con un leve zarandeo, mirándola de forma acusatoria, aunque ella no pudiera distinguir su expresión. Percatarse de que el color de su piel había abandonado su habitual tono níveo por uno más rosáceo terminó de confundirle.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella se tapó su propio visor bufando con vergüenza.

\- Hay una chica desnuda bañándose -susurró.

Se dio cuenta de que su compañero no había dudado en girar la cabeza, y retrocedió unos pasos a su izquierda para obligarle a girarse por completo.

\- ¡Que no mires! -le recriminó- ¡Eres un sinvergüenza!

Él sacudió la cabeza.

\- Nos vamos ya -dijo a modo de orden- Estás empezando a divagar. Valeria, ¿Cómo va a haber alguien bañándose aquí? ¿Y en radiolaria? ¿No te has escuchado?

Valeria gimoteó enterrando la cabeza en las palmas de sus propias manos, aún presa del bochorno. En ciertas cuestiones, era muy tímida, y esa era una de ellas. No llevaba demasiado bien la desnudez ajena, y en aquel escenario se sentía peor, como una mirona.

\- Vale -dijo, obediente- ¡Pero no la mires!

Uldren suspiró soltándola y acomodándose el equipamiento, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de volver a girarse para comprobar que en el depósito no había ningún tipo de anomalía jugando con ella, pero entonces fue cuando vio que su compañera no era la que estaba dejándose llevar por los espejismos del lugar.

\- Valeria -susurró- ¿Es posible que tengamos las mismas alucinaciones?

Ella descubrió el visor de su casco para comprobar que su compañero no había respetado su ruego. Le agarró de un brazo para tratar de tirar de él, pero no pudo evitar volver a mirar a la extraña figura que ahora también les observaba a ellos.  
La joven Vex se tapaba el pecho desnudo con una mano, doblando una de sus piernas para ocultar sus partes íntimas en una pose demasiado humana. El óptico rojo de su cabeza no parpadeaba, como era común en el resto de unidades de su especie.

\- E-eh... -Valeria tragó saliva- Perdón...¿Ahora nos... vamos?

Uldren recorrió las formas de aquella figura con atención. El tono de su piel le resultaba familiar. Giró su cabeza hacia la joven que apresaba su extremidad, pensativo.  
Ella volvió a mirarle y le zarandeó con suavidad para tratar de empujarle y volver a la entrada del Jardín, pero que la estuviera observando tan fijamente le extrañó un poco.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Fidel?

Vio cómo él ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente, preocupándola.

\- ¿Fidel? -comprobó- Soy yo, Valeria.

Uldren asintió lentamente varias veces, señalando a la extraña. Ella abrió la boca de par en par.

\- ¿¡ME HAS IMAGINADO DESNUDA!? -gritó abochornada.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada a la extraña, de la que ahora ya no quedaba rastro. Valeria no podía creérselo. En su rabieta comenzó a pegarle puñetazos en el hombro a su compañero.

\- ¡ME HAS IMAGINADO DESNUDA! ¡ERES UN DEGENERADO!

El Guardián se encogió tratando de protegerse de sus ataques mientras retrocedía hacia un lado.

\- ¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa! -se defendió- ¡Eres tú la que lo estás mencionando!  
\- ¡O SEA QUE SÍ LO HAS HECHO!  
\- ¡Tal vez si dejaras de repetírmelo...!

Ella huyó echando a correr delante de él con el visor oculto entre las manos, tropezándose con una piedra y cayéndose de bruces al suelo. Uldren se alarmó más porque se hubiera logrado hacer alguna herida, después de tantos esfuerzos porque los dos permanecieran ilesos.

\- ¡Valeria! -la siguió rápidamente al ver que no se levantaba, comprobando su estado. Se acuclilló para tirar de uno de sus brazos y lograr tumbarla boca arriba, pero estaba tan rígida que aún no podía ver su rostro entre sus dedos- ¡Valeria! -volvió a llamarla.  
\- ¡No me toques, pervertido! -le volvió a gritar ella, pataleando con suavidad.

Uldren suspiró aliviado al ver que no se había hecho daño alguno, pero volvió a comprobar que en el estanque no había nadie.

\- ¡Pero bueno! ¡Que no mires, animal! -se sentó rápidamente para darle un empujón en el hombro con la suficiente fuerza como para provocar que se sentara delante de ella. Se quitó el casco para mostrarle lo molesta que estaba.

Él permaneció varios segundos en silencio antes de emitir una carcajada. Era la primera vez que le oía reír, lo cual la dejó desarmada y provocó que casi se olvidase por completo del motivo de su enfado. El Guardián se pasó una mano por el casco apoyando uno de sus codos en el interior de su rodilla derecha, sacudiendo la cabeza ante el espectáculo que había montado en un instante.

\- Estás tan roja como un asfódelo -se burló.

Valeria apretó su casco con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de agredirle con él. Lo hizo con una de sus propias manos, que fue a impactar en el dorso de uno de sus brazos con el que él se protegía de nuevo.

\- ¡Mira qué gracioso! -protestó sonriendo, aún avergonzada por la situación, pero feliz de verle de tan buen humor- ¡Tienes suerte de que Kate y Otto no estén aquí!  
\- No me cabe duda -reconoció él, tratando de recomponerse un poco, suspirando después, volviendo a sacudir la cabeza. Se mordía el labio en una sonrisa bajo el visor de su casco.

Ella le sacó la lengua cruzándose ligeramente de brazos en un gesto digno, pero deshizo su puchero a los pocos segundos con una suave carcajada mientras se volvía a poner en pie, sacudiéndose la tierra de su equipamiento. Después extendió su mano derecha en ofrecimiento para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo. Uldren la miró unos breves instantes antes de aceptar finalmente, sintiendo su suave agarre y la ayuda de su tirón para resultarle de un óptimo contrapeso que le permitiera levantarse más fácilmente.  
Vio que sonreía al separarse de nuevo de él, empezando a caminar de nuevo para atravesar aquel valle. No pudo evitar volver a mirar un par de veces al estanque. Habían visto cosas extrañas durante su estancia, pero ninguna había sido tan gráfica ni tan explícita como aquella. Se le escapó un pequeño sonido nasal recordando el bochorno que había sufrido su compañera al verse reflejada en aquel espejismo, pero había sido sincero cuando afirmó que él no había sido el causante.  
Se había creado un ambiente realmente cómodo para los dos, a pesar de que esto fuera a costa de la joven, sin embargo, no tardaron mucho en que aquella cómoda atmósfera se viera desgarrada por una visión que los paralizó a ambos. Valeria fue la primera en pararse en seco, al ser la que iba ahora a la cabeza de la expedición. Se mantuvo de pie, estática unos segundos y completamente rígida, como si algún tipo de visión hubiera hecho de ella una estatua. Una ligera preocupación se hizo hueco en el corazón de Uldren, pero el Guardián aún recordaba la inocente naturaleza de la visión que acababan de ver, por lo que trató de estirar un poco la buena sintonía con la que por fin sentía que acababa de conectar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Valeria? ¿Te has encontrado a alguien más?

Que ella ni siquiera se girase a recriminarle le hizo entender que el asunto era serio. Agarró su rifle al instante, preparándose para actuar si era necesario.

\- Valeria -susurró buscando una respuesta, acercándose a ella con sigilo para no alertar a cualquiera que fuera la amenaza.

La joven tragó saliva con tanta fuerza que incluso su compañero pudo escucharlo. Le hizo un suave ademán para que se detuviera a su lado. Estaba temblando.

\- Fidel... -murmuró con voz casi inaudible. Sin duda estaba siendo testigo de algo que la estaba aterrando. 

Le tocó un hombro con suavidad antes de que fuera presa de alguna alucinación peor a causa de su estado emocional.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó, siguiendo la dirección en la que miraba.

Se habían adentrado en la estrecha garganta de una grieta que se abría en la roca, lo suficientemente amplia como para dejar fácil acceso a varias patrullas, pero ésta se giraba hacia la izquierda de forma muy cerrada. Ante ellos se postraba el cadáver de un Cabal. No podían deducir cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, ya que el tiempo no fluía de ninguna forma natural en el lugar. Sin duda, el cuerpo parecía fresco, como si acabase de expirar, pero su cabeza fue lo que más los desconcertó.  
El rostro del soldado estaba completamente deformado, ya que en su carne había plantadas numerosas semillas que hundían los músculos contra el hueso. La distribución de las llagas recordaba a la de la textura que presenta una fresa. El aire tan dulce y eléctrico que habían respirado durante el tiempo que llevaban allí parecía haberse vuelto más pesado, menos filtrado, como si algo inundase aquella tumba. Dio un par de pasos, estirando una de sus manos hacia el rostro de aquel anónimo difunto que yacía ante ellos, invadido por la intriga de examinar la naturaleza de aquellas semillas por si mismo, pero algo le detuvo. Sintió una pequeña presión en la base del pecho, justo en el nacimiento de su abdomen. Dirigió su mirada a aquella barrera, que no era otra cosa que las manos de Valeria, que trataban de evitar que entrara en contacto con aquellos restos. La mirada de la joven estaba humedecida, llena de lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. Sus temblores se habían intensificado lo suficiente como para poder sentirlos en su propio cuerpo a causa del enlace.

\- Fidel... -volvió a susurrar con voz entrecortada- ¿Podemos irnos ya? -le rogó.

Volvió a mirar al Cabal, alternando su vista entre el soldado y su compañera, dudando. Sentía que aquel descubrimiento rogaba por ser estudiado, le llamaba, suplicaba que Uldren tendiera sus manos hacia él.

\- Por favor -insistió Valeria, logrando sacarle de su trance.

Sacudió la cabeza con suavidad, preguntándose en qué momento habían decidido seguir adentrándose en aquella cueva. Los dedos de la joven apretaron con suavidad la tela de su peto, y por un momento sintió que la pequeña tensión lograba arrastrar su mente hacia la superficie de una ciénaga en la que había estado a punto de caerse.

\- ...Claro -respondió, volviendo a dirigirse a ella- Tenemos que volver.

Pudo escuchar cómo ella suspiraba de alivio, retrocediendo unos pasos y ladeando su cabeza para dejar de ser testigo de aquel funesto rincón. Aún no sólo no le soltaba, sino que le arrastraba con suavidad con ella. Uldren se giró para obligarse a olvidar aquello que acababa de ver, sintiendo que había sido algún tipo de tentación que el Jardín le había tendido como trampa personal. Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza mientras su compañera le observaba de reojo. El contacto de una de sus manos frotando con suavidad su espalda logró reconfortarle lo suficiente como para recordarle que ella dependía en cierto modo de él. Ninguno de los dos debía quedarse solo.

\- ¿Recuerdas el camino de vuelta? -le preguntó.

Asintió dos veces, con cierta seguridad. La verdad es que recordaba el camino, pero de una forma difusa, como si su mente lo hubiera reservado más para el subconsciente y no tanto de forma gráfica.

\- ¿Y tú?

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo mientras apretaba suavemente su brazo derecho, del que aún se agarraba.

\- Tengo espacios un poquito borrosos... -reconoció- pero le he pedido a Ðum que fuera tomando nota de la dirección en la que hemos venido, por si acaso.

Le dio dos suaves palmadas en una de sus manos para indicarle que había hecho bien, sin la necesidad de verbalizarlo. Valeria le soltó casi por completo, dejando tan solo su índice y pulgar a modo de pinza colgando con suavidad de uno de sus antebrazos. Era un recordatorio de que podían estar en la situación de que el Jardín les estuviera buscando. Que el que fuera por detrás podría ser más vulnerable, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones, había sido ella misma. Se sentía terriblemente vulnerable, pero luchaba por no querer aparentarlo y mantenerse tranquila.  
El camino de vuelta se les hizo más ameno ya que al seguir sus propios pasos no se encontraron apenas con máquinas que les trataran de detener, pero a medida que retrocedían más y más, volviendo al punto de origen, los Vex habían logrado fabricar repuestos con los que reestablecer sus patrullas originales. Eso les ralentizó lo suficiente como para empezar a ser conscientes de la distancia que habían recorrido. Se dieron cuenta de que habían sido atraídos como moscas a la miel hasta encontrarse con el detonante que les había hecho entrar en razón. Habían estado demasiado cerca de morder el anzuelo.  
Avistar el primer hall en el que habían entrado les logró tranquilizar. Aún recorrían el primer pasillo que habían visto en su cruzada. Sabían que sólo tendrían que subir unas pequeñas escaleras, girándose hacia la izquierda, descender y recorrer una pequeña galería para volver a la puerta principal. Valeria dio varias zancadas logrando adelantar a Uldren, que la miró con atención.

\- ¡Vamos Fidel, te echo una carrera hasta la puerta! -gritó ella, emocionada, estirando sus brazos hacia los lados en medio de un salto. Sabía que ahora por fin podía permitirse hacer un poco el tonto.

Él chasqueó con suavidad la lengua, tomándose sus palabras como un reto.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres jugar a eso? -le preguntó- Tengo las piernas bastante más largas que tú.

La joven rió con fuerza haciendo un mayor esfuerzo por ganarle distancia.

\- ¡El tamaño no importa!

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse a causa de aquella respuesta. Sacudió la cabeza apretando los puños, decidido a enseñarle una lección de modestia por sus provocaciones, reuniendo parte de su Luz en sus extremidades que le permitieron saltar lo suficientemente rápido para no solo alcanzarla, sino sacarle ventaja.

\- ¡Hasta luego! -se burló al dejarla atrás.

Valeria gruñó con frustración al ver que le había dado la vuelta a la situación.

\- Ay, ¡Espera! -rogó- ¡Que era broma!

Él rió triunfante, decidido a que iba a resultar ganador. Unas explosiones le recibieron al entrar en aquel valle, pero por suerte no se expandieron lo suficiente como para llegar a alcanzarle. Echó la vista hacia atrás, comprobando que su compañera no hubiera resultado herida. Aún los separaban los metros suficientes como para que el ataque no hubiera sido dirigido aún hacia ella. Una arpía de enorme tamaño y extraña naturaleza se había situado como guarda para evitar que se fueran.

\- ¡Valeria! -la llamó, haciéndole una señal en la dirección en la que se movía la amenaza. Vio que ella le prestaba atención, ya que había sido alertada por el sonido de los estallidos y cambiaba la dirección de su ruta para evitar entrar al campo de batalla. No   
tenía sentido pararse ahora a pelear, estando tan cerca de su destino.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, subiendo las escaleras sin dejar de mirar por encima de su hombro izquierdo, comprobando una y otra vez que no abandonaba a la muchacha. No sería ese el momento en el que todo se viniera abajo. No si él permanecía lo suficientemente alerta. Observó que Valeria parecía haberse tropezado con una piedra, ya que estaba agazapada a los pies de la escalera. La arpía se sacudía con violencia, enfurecida por no acertar en ninguno de sus dos objetivos y dirigiéndose amenazante hacia la muchacha, que rápidamente logró incorporarse y subir los escalones casi a cuatro patas. Le ofreció fuego de cobertura para ayudarla, ya que un par de tiros certeros serían suficientes para desestabilizarla durante el tiempo suficiente para huir.  
Al reunirse con él, la agarró de un brazo sin dejar de retroceder. Ella le miró, aún jadeando por el esfuerzo.

\- Considera esto una derrota -le dijo, dándole una única palmada en el hombro antes de soltarla.

Valeria rió, volviendo a avivar el paso. Esta vez corrían juntos.

\- ¿Mía o tuya? -preguntó con sorna.

Él tosió una vez, sorprendido por la continua osadía de su compañera.

\- ¡Tuya, por supuesto! He llegado antes a la cima de la escalera, así que eso me declara como vencedor.  
\- ¡Ah, venga ya! -protestó Valeria con un puchero, reticente de aceptar que había perdido justamente- ¡Así no tiene gracia!

Uldren volvió a reír nuevamente, deteniéndose a unos pasos de la puerta.

\- Para mí sí.

Pudo escuchar cómo ella gruñía de nuevo sacando a su espectro para que abriese la puerta.

\- Pues entonces, a partir de ahora me referiré a ti con el título de Fidel el patilargo, ¿Te parece bien? Ese será el premio.

Él se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja.

\- No lo acepto.

Valeria rió mientras comprobaba que las interferencias que emitía el portón eran las adecuadas.

\- Uy, me temo que no te queda otro remedio -volvió a carcajear con suavidad, mirándole- Es broma -aclaró a modo de disculpa.  
\- Todo listo -intervino Ðum- Es hora de volver a casa.  
(¡Bien!) celebró Kebap (¡Adiós, señora arpía!)

Aquella educada despedida les hizo percatarse de que la máquina había conseguido reorientarse y seguirles hasta la puerta. Sus tentáculos asomaban al otro lado de la última esquina que acababan de girar, y la forma que tuvieron los Guardianes de reaccionar fue cogerse de un brazo antes de saltar a través del enorme pórtico que se había abierto gracias al espectro.  
La intensa aberración cromática y la fuerte luz solar les indicó que habían vuelto a Marte. Tardaron unos largos segundos en acostumbrarse, teniendo incluso que sentarse en el suelo de aquella superficie que pese a todo se mantenía siempre fría.  
Valeria tosió con fuerza, agarrándose el casco y quitándoselo para tratar de orientarse. Un fuerte zumbido resonó como un trueno en los tímpanos de ambos, pero no había nadie cerca que pudiera haberlo emitido. Se miraron el uno al otro, siendo conscientes de que aquella especie de interferencia no era otra cosa que el sonido del propio universo al que habían logrado volver con éxito. Los dos se rieron con un intenso cansancio. Atravesar aquel portal había resultado como colgar tres soldados Cabal de sus cuerpos. La joven levantó como pudo una mano, ofreciéndole la palma para que la chocara, recordando a los pocos segundos cómo antes de entrar en aquel lugar le había rechazado el gesto. Antes de que se dejara vencer por el peso de su propia extremidad, sintió la mano de su compañero impactando con suavidad contra la suya. El alivio que la embargó la hizo tenderse finalmente sobre el suelo, suspirando con fuerza, pero dinstinguir unas sombras negras en el perímetro de su visión volvió a hacer que su cuerpo se tensara y se irguiera rápidamente.

\- Ðum -le invocó con total seriedad.

La reacción de la joven alertó a su compañero, que la observó con atención, sufriendo también del mismo tipo de alucinaciones. El espectro la escaneó celosamente de arriba a abajo mientras ella permanecía todo lo quieta que podía, respirando como si estuviera conteniendo un ataque de nervios. Ðum flotó con ligereza a poca distancia del rostro de Valeria, que había vuelto a recorrer con otra de sus luminosas proyecciones.

\- No encuentro rastros de corrupción -la tranquilizó- Pero... sí que hay algo extraño.

El escáner de su propio espectro lo cegó un instante, y dirigió su mirada hacia Kebap, que también estaba examinando su estado.

\- Yo también lo veo -respondió este, sacudiendo ligeramente las piezas de su carcasa- ¡Vaya, debéis estar muy cansados!  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Uldren entrecerrando sus ojos. Le costaba mantenerlos abiertos.

Ðum flotó entre ambos observando a su alrededor.

\- Según mis registros... parece que lleváis una semana fuera. Ocho días y medio, para ser exactos -respondió- Tenéis síntomas de fatiga, hambre y sed. Es posible que estéis sufriendo algún tipo de alucinación visual. Siluetas negras en los extremos del campo visual.

Valeria suspiró aliviada, sin llegar a tumbarse, pues sabría que posiblemente se quedaría dormida de hacerlo.

\- Menos mal... -susurró, tranquila al saber que nada malo había logrado germinar en ninguno de ellos- Ðum, trae la nave hasta aquí. Dudo que me pueda levantar -carcajeó.


	13. Asfódelo

Transmaterializarse en el interior de la nave les volvio a dar un momento de tranquilidad. Aquellas aceradas paredes les dieron a ambos la sensación de estar por fin en casa, y aunque no era el hogar de Uldren, éste se sintió por fin a salvo y con el derecho por fin de tomarse un respiro. Valeria vagó por la cabina como una muerta viviente, pues a causa del enorme cansancio que sufría, su cuerpo se movía automatizado por sus deseos de prepararse algo de comer, más que porque ella fuera consciente de los movimientos que realizaba.

\- Me pido prime -balbuceó.

Se apoyó con suavidad sobre el banquillo al lado del asiento del piloto, sin llegar a sentarse, pues sabía que muy posiblemente caería rendido ante el sueño.

\- ¿Prime? -repitió, confuso al no saber a qué se refería.  
\- Para ducharme -respondió ella bostezando- En esa taquilla hay algo de ropa de Otto y Kate. Te puedes cambiar el casco también, mientras se esteriliza el tuyo.

Las manos se movían tan torpemente que tiró un bote de especias al suelo.

\- Ay, mierda -maldijo agachándose para recogerlo.

Se miró. Lo cierto era que tras ocho días y medio dando vueltas por el Jardín Negro, su equipamiento estaba completamente embarrado. La presencia de musgo le puso los pelos de punta. Le daba demasiada vergüenza reconocer que tampoco estaba muy cómodo con su propio olor corporal.

\- Claro... -murmuró- ¿No les importará que lo tome prestado?

Valeria volvió a bostezar poniendo en marcha un dispositivo que se asemejaba bastante a un microondas.

\- ¿A Otto? Qué va. Supongo que su ropa te vendrá mejor. Kate es muy alta, pero tienes la espalda más ancha que ella. La de Otto te quedará enorme, pero al menos te resultará muy cómoda. A mí me gusta robársela -rió con suavidad.

Por un momento le dio vueltas a lo que podría ocultar esa frase. El Titán y ella parecían muy cercanos, pero en ningún momento había escuchado algún comentario que le hubiera dado entender que existiera ninguna relación romántica dentro de la escuadra. Sacudió con suavidad la cabeza, acercándose a la mencionada taquilla mientras se rascaba la nuca, agotado.

\- Voy a bajar a comer algo antes de entrar a la ducha. Te he dejado unos fideos instantáneos haciéndose en el micro también. No están muy logrados, pero llenan bastante.

Se giró hacia ella en ligera sorpresa por su comentario.

\- Claro -respondió- Gracias.

Ella cargaba ya con su plato de comida, y le hizo un pequeño ademán como pudo, formando con sus manos dos pequeñas pistolas mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Uldren asintió una vez como gesto de despedida mientras veía cómo ella bajaba las escaleras cerrando la portilla con la ayuda de su espectro.

\- ¡Ha estado muy bien! -exclamó Kebap centelleando con alegría.

Le miró con atención, su óptico parecía más radiante que nunca, y sonrió al ver que estaba de tan buen humor.

\- Ha estado muy bien -repitió, confirmando su comentario.  
\- El Jardín Negro es muy bonito -dijo la pequeña Luz, abriendo con su radar la pequeña puerta del microondas, que pitaba avisando de que la comida ya estaba hecha- ¡Nunca lo había visto!

Uldren siguió a su compañero hasta tomar con cuidado el plato caliente entre sus manos. El olor le recordó a su estómago lo muy necesitado que estaba de una ingesta.

\- No creo que muchos lo hayan hecho -posó el cuenco delicadamente sobre la superficie de aquella pequeña cocina y se quitó el casco, moviendo su mandíbula y apretándose los pómulos con una mano para desentumecerse el rostro. Llevarlo tanto tiempo sin un descanso había causado que los músculos de su cara se hubieran acomodado demasiado a los contactos del interior del equipamiento, y necesitaba con urgencia darles algo de espacio para respirar.  
\- ¿Te duele? -preguntó Kebap flotando más cerca de él, examinando detenidamente sus rasgos.  
\- Un poco. Estoy un poco agarrotado, eso es todo.

El pequeño dispositivo volvió a cegarle con su holografía, proporcionándole un poco de alivio con su Luz. Uldren le sonrió en agradecimiento.

\- Gracias, Kebap.  
\- ¡No hay de qué! -exclamó éste, más que contento por ser de utilidad.

El Guardián se apoyó con sus lumbares en el borde de la cocina, comiendo de pie parte del plato que Valeria le había reservado. No era un sabor demasiado bueno, pero estaba bien para suplir una comida. El hecho de que estuviera tan hambriento le hizo ignorar por completo que tuviera cierto gusto a envasado. Sin duda no se trataba de nada especialmente sano, pero sí lo bastante calórico como para darle un chute de energía a su cansado cuerpo. Sentir cómo su estómago había ganado algo de volumen tras la ingesta le hizo sentir mucho mejor, pues no sólo se había podido alimentar, sino que se había podido rehidratar un poco a base de beberse el caliente caldo. Decidió beber algo más directamente del grifo, pues sabía que aquello era más importante que cogerse un empacho nada más llegar.  
Suspiró, pellizcándose los párpados con una mano al sentir que aquellas alucinaciones no cesaban en invadir su campo visual. Eran como espesas motas de polvo negras. A veces incluso creía que formaban algún tipo de silueta.

\- Será mejor que descanse un poco, o creo que me acabaré desmallando.

Le daba demasiada pereza volver a ponerse su casco, pues aún sentía cierto rechazo a vestirlo de nuevo. Sus mejillas aún le dolían, y sentía cada palpitación de su circulación abriéndose paso a través de la carne magullada. No era una opción quedarse dormido con el rostro descubierto, por lo que comprobó las dimensiones de las prendas de Otto. Entre ellas encontró un yelmo, que si bien le servía, dejaba claro que el Titán tenía la cabeza más grande que la suya. Eso serviría para permitir ocultar su identidad y poder dormir cómodamente con él, pues también tenía un filtro a la altura de la boca que poder abrir para respirar aire fresco.  
Decidió bajar a los pocos instantes, agarrándose con seguridad a la barandilla de la escalera por temor a tropezar a causa de su torpeza. Al igual que Valeria, sentía que su cuerpo se movía casi por sí mismo, sin que fuera consciente muchas veces de las órdenes que su cerebro le daba para desplazarse. Vio que naturalmente la cama ya estaba ocupada, pues su dueña se había recostado sobre ella para comer su ración. Estaba espatarrada, ligeramente apoyada en la pared y Ðum retiraba con cuidado su plato antes de que se lo derramase encima, ya que había caído rendida poco después de haberse dispuesto a disfrutar de su plato. El pequeño espectro les miró con un gesto para que se mantuvieran en silencio, y después movió sus piezas para indicar que se acomodasen en el sofá que colindaba con la pared contigua a la cama cuando quisieran.

\- Oh -susurró Kebap- ¡Gracias, Ðum!

Él se sacudió con suavidad, restándole importancia.

\- Fidel, ¿Te importa ayudarme un momento? -cuchicheó acercándose un poco a él para evitar despertar a su Guardiana.

Uldren le miró con curiosidad, aunque la pequeña Luz fue ajena a su gesto.

\- No es la... postura más sana para un correcto descanso -reconoció, volviendo a mirar a la joven, que emitió un suave ronquido- Tírale un poco de las piernas, para que al menos se quede acostada. Seguramente os quedéis dormidos un par de días, no quiero que se levante con una lesión.  
\- ¡Claro! -respondió Kebap acercándose por sí mismo a Valeria, empujando con suavidad una de sus rodillas, sin ningún éxito.

El Guardián tragó saliva algo nervioso, pues no se sentía especialmente cómodo poniéndole la mano encima a nadie mientras no estuviera consciente. La agarró con suavidad de los tobillos, comprobando que no se despertara con el contacto. Tiró de forma continua y lenta hasta que el cuerpo de Valeria se posicionó en una postura más natural, con la cabeza sobre la almohada y el cuerpo repartido sobre el colchón. Suspiró al ver que no se había percatado del contacto.

\- Gracias -volvió a susurrar Ðum, antes de darle suaves placajes a la almohada para mullirla en torno al rostro de su Guardiana.

Uldren asintió una vez volviendo a frotarse la nuca, retrocediendo con cuidado de no hacer ruido hasta el sofá. Vio que la joven le había preparado ya un par de cojines para que se acomodara, y sonrió inconscientemente ante la continua amabilidad que le profesaba. Se tumbó, comprobando que pese a la edad que aparentaba tener aquel mueble, seguía resultando bastante cómodo. Hizo aparecer su confiable sábana gracias a su espectro, que le ayudó a arroparse con gran mimo. Comprobó que el casco no se movería por mucho que él se girase o cambiase su postura durante el sueño, y al notar que estaba correctamente ajustado, cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido al instante.  
Soñó con el Jardín, con las maravillas que habían visto. Si bien sus sueños solían protagonizar lugares aciagos y una continua sensación de que alguien le perseguía, aquel fue sin duda el más tranquilo de ellos. Seguía con un presentimiento de que alguien podría descubrir su identidad, pero se encontró mucho más relajado recorriendo aquellas praderas repletas de margaritas y asfódelos, sabiendo que ningún otro Guardián podría adentrarse tan profundo en aquella mortal trampa. Valeria también le acompañaba, aunque ésta permanecía distante, continuamente distraída por cualquier cosa que llamara su atención. A menudo le llamaba para compartir sus hallazgos con él, con una amplia sonrisa. En aquella ensoñación no llevaba su casco, sino que dejaba su corta melena ondear al viento. La blancura de su cabello y piel combinaba a la perfección con la paleta del paisaje, como si hubiera nacido realmente allí, entre cascadas de radiolaria y flores rojas. En ocasiones tuvo la sensación de que en aquel lugar se entonaba una melodía. Un cántico que le llamaba a casa. Se despertó con un pequeño espasmo, sorbiendo la nariz mientras se llevaba la mano a la parte frontal de su yelmo, como siempre, comprobando que éste se hubiera mantenido en su lugar.

\- ¡Buenos días! -le saludó Valeria al otro lado del cuarto. Llevaba una camiseta tan amplia que casi parecía que llevara un vestido. Sin duda debía ser de Otto. Bajo ésta se notaban las costuras de un corto pantalón de algodón, pero la tela de aquella prenda llegaba tan abajo que no dejaba verlo. 

Tardó unos segundos en orientarse, mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué...?

Se dio cuenta de que seguía en la nave. Al menos eso creía, pues no recordaba haber salido del Jardín, en el que había estado tan solo unos segundos antes. Valeria sonrió amablemente, dejando que se despertase del todo.

\- No te preocupes, no hace mucho que me he levantado -le informó- Lo justo para haber desayunado y darme una ducha, por fin.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado durmiendo?  
\- ¡Tres días enteros! -exclamó Kebap, como si aquello fuera un hito.

Uldren bostezó con suavidad ajustándose el yelmo en torno a su rostro, que notó completamente relajado. Aunque volvía a sentir mucha hambre y sed, sin duda se encontraba mucho mejor.

\- ¿Te importaría si...? -señaló a la puerta del baño con cierta vergüenza. No era el tipo de persona que descuidara su higiene personal.  
\- Claro que no -le dijo Valeria, abriéndola por él. El espejo del baño aún tenía la suficiente condensación para no permitirle realizar su función- Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Le daré a Kebap algo de ropa que te pueda pasar.

Asintió una vez con agradecimiento mientras entraba a la pequeña estancia, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Limpió el vapor que se mantenía sobre la fría superficie reflectante con una de sus manos, comprobando al quitarse el casco la mala pinta que tenía. Su pelo, negro y blanco, estaba más bien enmarañado y grasiento a causa de la falta de un buen aclarado. Se tiró con suavidad de los párpados inferiores para comprobar que sus ojos aún tenían algo de irritación a causa del cansancio, y dedujo que no se recuperaría del todo hasta que lograra recuperar un ritmo natural de sueño.  
Kebap apareció en una pequeña combustión de Luz minutos después, mientras él ya se estaba aseando bajo el cálido chorro de agua de la ducha.

\- ¡Te traigo ropa! Es muy grande. ¡Otto debe gastarse un montón de lumen cada vez que va a comprar!

Su intervención le causó un ligero sobresalto, y se puso una mano en el pecho para tratar de tranquilizar su propio corazón.

\- Gracias Kebap -le dijo, tratando de no herirle a causa de su reacción.  
\- ¡No hay de qué! Me llevo tu equipamiento mientras tanto.

Por suerte, el Titán guardaba un par de reemplazos en aquella nave, por lo que pudo contar con otro casco diferente con el que poder vestirse. La camiseta que ahora llevaba también le quedaba larga, y las costuras de las mangas casi llegaban a rodear sus hombros debido a que la amplitud de la espalda de aquel Exo era sin duda algo digno de ser objeto de estudio. Pese a que no fuera su talla, le resultó mucho más cómoda que su usual indumentaria. Al menos para descansar en su camino de vuelta a Trostlandia.  
Salió del baño envuelto en una pequeña nube de vapor, aunque esta no era tan espesa a la que había dejado Valeria a su paso. La Guardiana había subido al piso de arriba, y pudo oír cómo parecía estar usando algún tipo de batidora.

\- ¡Estoy haciendo batidos! -exclamó felizmente al escuchar que su compañero ya había salido del baño- Ðum ha dicho que es la forma más rápida de recuperar fuerzas.  
\- ¡Tienen muy buena pinta! -Kebap había sentido demasiada curiosidad como para no atender a las tareas de sus dos nuevos amigos- Es una lástima que no pueda probarlo.  
\- Vaya -suspiró Valeria con algo de pena- Lo siento mucho, Kebap.  
\- ¡No pasa nada!

Subió las escaleras con calma. Estaba mucho más despejado que antes, sin duda la ducha le había ayudado a terminar de despertarse y reactivar las energías que su cuerpo había reservado. Al levantar la vista a pocos centímetros sobre el suelo de la cabina, Valeria se movió nerviosamente como si tratase de ocultar un objeto entre los electrodomésticos. Eso le hizo frenarse en seco, sospechando que la joven pudiera estar tramando algo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó, mirando de reojo a su espectro, que parecía tan cómplice como ella.  
\- ¿Qué va a ocurrir? -dijo la Guardiana, con una sonrisa algo forzada- Que llegas tarde al desayuno, eso es todo. Toma, le he puesto una pajita.

En una de sus pequeñas manos sostenía una pequeña cantimplora con una pajilla sobresaliendo. Sabía que el casco de Otto dejaba el espacio suficiente como para permitirle beber de ella sin tener que quitárselo.  
Por un momento pensó si la causa de su inquietud no sería que le hubiera visto el rostro poco después de haberse despertado. Tragó saliva con suavidad, terminando de subir las escaleras hasta encontrarse con ella, tomando aquel vaso con lentitud. Valeria dio un paso hacia su izquierda, tapando con su espalda aquello que trataba de ocultar, pero supo que su compañero se había dado cuenta de sus triquiñuelas. 

\- ¿Recuerdas... la carrera que echamos antes de salir del Jardín? -le preguntó, dando un suave sorbo a su copa.

Uldren jugó con la boquilla de la pajilla con dos de sus dedos, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría, esperando a que se explicara.

\- Así es. Te gané, si mal no recuerdo.

Valeria hizo un puchero, frunciendo el ceño y los labios mientras le miraba con desgana.

\- Sí, me ganaste -reconoció- Pero fue porque me paré en las escaleras.

Él asintió varias veces, usando aquel fino tubo a modo de cuchara, jugando con el batido mientras lo mezclaba.

\- Ignorando el hecho de que te saqué varios metros de ventaja... sí, supongo que sí -se burló, finalmente acercándose el vaso hasta poder llevarse la boquilla a los labios, de la que bebió un poco.

Valeria se sonrió con maldad, lo cual le despistó un poco.

\- ¿No se te olvida nada?

Tragó antes de responderle.

\- ¿Olvidarme? ¿Qué se me ha podido haber olvidad-?

Ella se cruzó de brazos, con expresión ciertamente triunfal al ver cómo su compañero se daba cuenta por sí mismo.

\- ¿No querías llevarte nada del Jardín? -le recordó.

Uldren la miró fijamente, viendo cómo ella descubría de detrás de su espalda un pequeño tiesto en el que había plantado un asfódelo. Sus espinas estaban cubiertas con varios trozos de tiritas para evitar que se pinchase con ellas, pero el resto de la flor estaba completamente intacta y resplandecía con su natural color intensamente rojo.  
Por un momento creyó quedarse sin aliento. Ver de nuevo aquella pequeña planta volvió a recordarle lo mucho que había significado para él. La joven le tendió la pequeña maceta entre sus manos, a modo de regalo.

\- Esto es por haberme acompañado -dijo, sonriendo con dulzura- No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora.

Titubeó unos instantes, alternando la vista entre el obsequio y su compañera. Ella esperaba con sinceridad que lo aceptara.

\- Pero Valeria -dijo, sin poder creerse la molestia que se había tomado- La arpía. Podría haberte herido. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Ella se quedó pensativa. Su expresión le dio a entender que ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta del peligro al que se había expuesto tratando de obtener aquel pequeño presente.

\- ¿Valeria? -la llamó, estupefacto. La situación le había invadido de miedo, pues no recordaba que nunca antes alguien se hubiera arriesgado tanto por él, y mismamente por una necedad como aquella. Tragó saliva, sintiendo que sus manos comenzaban a humedecerse con una fina capa de sudor. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creía que no le dejaría espacio a sus pulmones para poder seguir respirando.

La joven se apoyó la pequeña jardinera en su propio pecho, sosteniéndola en un abrazo.

\- Perdón -se disculpó, dándose cuenta de su temeridad- Pero no la cogiste cuando querías porque yo te dije que no lo hicieras. Me parecía justo que al menos te llevaras algo de allí, y esto era lo que querías. Yo me llevé muestras de radiolaria, así que ahora  
los dos tenemos un recuerdo del Jardín.

Uldren volvió a tragar saliva con fuerza, sin saber si sería capaz de mirarla. ¿Cómo podía aquella joven apañárselas siempre para hacerle sentir mejor con tal capacidad para ignorar el peligro?

\- No... no sé si lo puedo aceptar -reconoció, evitando tomar aquel regalo por pura cortesía. No le parecía justo que le tratara así teniendo en cuenta el secreto que guardaba- No sé si podría cuidar adecuadamente de ella -mintió.  
\- Oh -Valeria se dio cuenta de que su compañero apenas descansaba, ya que Devrim le había informado de lo buen efectivo que era- No importa, la puedes dejar aquí, así sabes que un Caído no se la comerá en cualquier momento, y podrás venir a verla  
siempre que quieras -rió.

Él emitió un pequeño sonido nasal, resignado. Aquella flor era un recordatorio de una pequeña parte de su pasado. Una buena, al menos, era lo que quería pensar. La invitación sin duda era un tipo de compromiso, uno que quería rechazar, pero supo que no sería capaz. La joven observó que estaba cavilando más de lo necesario, así que se columpió sobre sus talones buscando su mirada.

\- ¿Trato hecho? -le preguntó, sonriendo con su habitual dulzura.

Él volvió a dudar. Sus manos se abrieron listas para recibir aquella pequeña planta que Valeria depositó con delicadeza, esperando a que la tomara por fin como otro de sus bienes. Miró a su oscuro centro unos instantes. Los pétalos adornaban aquella negrura en un marco carmesí que le hizo recordar de nuevo aquellos campos que habían recorrido juntos. La miró en silencio. Ella sonreía ahora con satisfacción, orgullosa del obsequio que acababa de darle. Para su sorpresa, Uldren interrumpió sus balanceos rodeando su cuello con un brazo, haciendo que el cuerpo de ambos se fundiera en un suave abrazo.

\- O-oh -susurró ella, genuinamente asombrada de que su compañero se hubiera acercado tanto, sin dudar en corresponder. Sus brazos rodearon su torso tratando de no apretar demasiado, pues aún temía que eso le agobiara de más. Acarició con suavidad su  
espalda para tratar de tranquilizarle, pues sospechaba que no debía ser fácil para él mantener ese tipo de contactos.

Kebap y Ðum se miraron entre ellos, haciéndose pequeños gestos, celebrando en silencio lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Uldren cerró los ojos unos instantes, cediendo ante el calor corporal que compartía con su compañera. Mantenía con cuidado la maceta en una de sus manos con extremo cuidado para que no se le cayera. Ésta se apoyaba también sobre la espalda de Valeria, que apretaba una de sus mejillas con suavidad contra parte de su pecho. Era la primera vez que abrazaba a alguien, o que realmente alguien le abrazaba. Era una sensación demasiado reparadora. Era muy reconfortante, y frustrante, y demasiado buena como para querer deshacer el enlace. Sabía que estaba encariñándose demasiado con la joven, de alguna forma, y que en cualquier momento toda aquella relación que empezaba a afianzarse podía irse al garete. Tan sólo hacía falta que revelara su identidad. Quería pensar que aquella joven sería lo suficientemente benévola para llegar a perdonarle, pero el miedo le empujó a alargar la mentira. A seguir fingiendo ser alguien que no era. Seguir con aquella pantomima sólo les haría más daño a ambos, ¿Pero qué otra alternativa tenía?  
La Guardiana fue la primera en separarse con suavidad de él, sonriéndole con amplitud levantando su mentón para mirar directamente a su casco, cogiéndole con suavidad de los hombros, mostrándole genuina felicidad porque finalmente se hubiera dejado alcanzar.

\- ¿Es seguro habérsela llevado? -preguntó Uldren, algo preocupado porque pudiera resultar peligroso mantener aquella flor en el interior de su nave.  
\- Bueno -intervino Ðum- Es cierto que puede considerarse una especie invasora, pero salvo eso, no presenta ningún peligro si no se la saca de aquí. Aunque si otros Insomnes la ven, podrían sacar otras conclusiones.  
Valeria le miró con curiosidad.  
\- ¿Conclusiones?  
\- Oh. Arrancar un asfódelo es bastante tabú en vuestra cultura -explicó- Sólo se hace para lamentar una muerte o celebrar una nueva vida.  
\- Hm -ella se quedó pensativa, rascándose el mentón con suavidad- Bueno... es cierto que... Fidel... No has celebrado tu despertar como Guardián.

Él la miró con cierta confusión. La joven le correspondió con una sonrisa.

\- Un asfódelo por Fidel -afirmó con determinación- Y su nueva vida como Guardián.

Sonrió ligeramente mirando a la flor que sostenía con una de sus manos. Sin duda su vuelta a la vida había sido una sucesión de desgracias, penas y tormento. Otros Guardianes le habían supuesto una fuente inagotable de dolor y penuria, pero Valeria empezaba a hacerle sentir mejor respecto a su nueva realidad. Ser uno más comenzaba a parecer una opción. Una con la que empezaba a sentirse cómodo.

\- ...Gracias, Valeria -le dijo, dejando a un lado el vaso que permanecía en su mano derecha para sujetar aquella maceta con mayor cuidado.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo cruzándose de brazos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente a causa del gesto.

\- No hay de qué. ¿Dónde la quieres poner?

Durante unos segundos miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Valeria le sugirió que el piso de arriba sería más indicado, ya que la luz lograba incidir más en aquel habitáculo. Aún no había logrado calibrar del todo la opacidad de los cristales de la planta inferior, ya que era una reforma bastante costosa para la importancia que tenía respecto a otros sectores de la nave. Uldren decidió dejarla a un lateral del panel de mando, ya que no estorbaría y podría contar con luz solar de forma directa. Después, volvió a dar cuenta de su desayuno, reuniéndose de nuevo con ella.  
Tras jugar de nuevo con la pajilla, decidió preguntarle cómo se encontraba. No tenía por costumbre preocuparse en demasía por los demás, al menos, siempre se había reprimido a la hora de mostrar sus propias inquietudes. Siempre medía el camino antes de recorrerlo.

\- Aún tengo un poco de jaqueca -le respondió Valeria poniéndose una mano en la cabeza, cerrando un ojo en un ademán de molestia- Pero me encuentro mucho mejor, la verdad. ¿Tú qué tal estás?

Él asintió un par de veces, haciéndole entender que ambos mantenían la misma experiencia. Sospechaba que ella aún tenía algo de cansancio, ya que sus parpadeos eran algo frecuentes y sus ojos presentaban una irritación ligeramente superior a la suya.

\- ¿Y los Cuervos? -preguntó al recordar los drones que habían logrado recuperar.  
\- Oh -aquello pareció hacerle caer en la cuenta- Es cierto. Ðum me dijo que los había logrado mantener en un estado de reposo para que no provocaran altercados por la nave. Al parecer mientras dormíamos se reactivaron durante un momento.

Tragó el bocado de batido, algo nervioso por aquel comentario.

\- ¿Se activaron? -trató de indagar- ¿Sabes por qué?

Ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

\- Supongo que la causa sería vuestra vuelta a la nave -respondió Ðum- Están hechos para reaccionar ante cualquier ser, biológico o inorgánico que se les acerque.

Por un momento, Uldren sospechó si aquella reacción se habría debido a él. Era posible que los Cuervos aún estuvieran buscando a su padre, y que fueran sensibles a su presencia. Asintió dos veces para hacer entender que había comprendido aquella breve explicación.  
Valeria se sentó en la silla del piloto para establecer el rumbo de vuelta a la Zona Muerta Europea. Era el momento de comprobar si sus esfuerzos habían merecido la pena. Volver a recorrer aquel panel con las manos le recordó la retransmisión de radio que había escuchado justo antes de bajar a la superficie de Marte, y sus manos titubearon un poco antes de decidirse. Aquel rumor en su cabeza volvió a hacerle dudar en si había algún tipo de mensaje oculto esperando a ser encontrado en Nessus, pero su amigo Bam-Bam la necesitaba con urgencia.  
Ðum permaneció a su lado, flotando con suavidad a poca distancia de uno de sus hombros. Solía hacerlo ya que era de carácter tímido, y le gustaba resguardarse a veces bajo su blanca melena.

\- Valeria -le dijo, segundos después de que la nave se pusiera definitivamente en marcha- Tienes un par de mensajes.  
\- Supongo que serán de Kate y Otto, se preguntarán dónde he estado -rió con suavidad.  
\- Hmm... sí, así es -confirmó la pequeña luz- Pero... pero también hay un par de mensajes de Asher... y la Vanguardia.

La joven se giró hacia él con gran atención. En casi año y medio la Vanguardia no se había puesto en contacto con ella, ya que los dirigentes sabían aún lo dolida que estaba. Que le mandasen cualquier tipo de comunicado no le suponía ningún buen augurio, y que Asher también hubiera tratado de llamarla hizo que se le sacudieran hasta los huesos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó apretando con fuerza uno de los reposamanos de la silla.

Ðum movió su óptico ligeramente hacia los lados, realizando una escucha rápida de los mensajes antes de responder.

\- Oh -volvió a mirarla con gesto tranquilizador- No ha pasado nada.

Uldren observaba con atención y se acercó un poco ya que la conversación había despertado su interés, especialmente tras ver el gesto aterrorizado de su compañera. Ella suspiraba ahora con fuerza, recostándose en la silla con una mano en el pecho y los ojos cerrados.

\- Menos mal -murmuró- ¿Qué necesita Asher? -preguntó, siguiendo sus prioridades por orden.  
\- Lo mismo que la Vanguardia -le respondió su espectro- Parece ser que... van a entrar en el Piramidión. Aún no lo han hecho -aclaró.

Valeria sostuvo su mentón con una de sus manos, apoyando el codo de nuevo en uno de los reposabrazos de la silla.

\- El Piramidión -repitió en voz baja- ¿Van a ir a por Brakion por fin?

Ðum asintió una vez con suavidad, sabiendo que eso para ella eran buenas noticias.

\- Disculpe señorita -intervino Kebap con educación- ¿Quién es Brakion?

La joven se giró sobre el eje de su silla, frotándose las manos y sonriendo con el ceño fruncido.

\- La mente Génesis -respondió apretando los puños- Asher lleva años queriendo destruirle. Es un asunto personal.

Uldren interpretó aquellas palabras como que aquella era una situación que no les concernía ni a él ni a su espectro, por lo que permaneció en silencio, afirmando con la cabeza para demostrar que había entendido su mensaje. Recordaba que se había referido a Asher como su padre. No sería él quien se metiera en su vida privada, y más si ella levantaba muros para evitarlo.

\- ¿Mente Génesis? -repitió Kebap, con mayor interés. Su Guardián le miró tratando de hacerle ver que insistir era una mala idea, pero el espectro fue ajeno al gesto- ¿Es una Mente Vex?

Valeria asintió con suavidad, dudando en contarles más acerca de la naturaleza de aquella historia, pero finalmente decidió que no causaría ningún mal que ellos estuvieran al tanto de las circunstancias.

\- Bueno, os mencioné que Asher es mi padre -se apoyó con los codos sobre las rodillas, inclinándose un poco hacia sus dos espectadores, sonriendo con levedad- No es mi padre biológico -aclaró- Pero sí fue uno de los hombres que me crió en Ío. Me pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia estudiando a los Vex con él. La verdad es que aprendí muchísimo. Es un hombre muy sabio en lo que concierne a nuestros «amiguitos».

Uldren se cruzó ligeramente de brazos, sentándose sobre el banquillo para prestarle atención y no estar en una posición tan dominante al permanecer de pie mientras ella estaba sentada. Hizo de sus rodillas un apoyo, al igual que Valeria, juntando sus manos para no jugar demasiado con ellas. Escuchar del pasado de otro siempre le ponía nervioso inconscientemente, ya que el suyo propio le suponía una gran causa de inquietud.

\- Antes de que yo naciera, Asher entró en el Piramidión con un par de Hunters a los que contrató para formar una escuadra de tres. Por destracia, ellos dos fallecieron. Del todo -matizó- Y Brakion atrapó a Asher, haciéndole algo a su espectro e infectando su brazo derecho.  
\- ¿In...fectando? -indagó Uldren con cierta indecisión.

Ella asintió dos veces, levantando la extremidad del lado mencionado mientras se lo señalaba con su otra mano.

\- Ahora tiene un brazo Vex -explicó, recorriendo desde los dedos hasta su hombro con un índice- Mi padre lleva queriendo vengarse desde entonces.

El Guardián recordó cómo Ðum le había explicado que cierto tipo de «manipulaciones» eran irreparables, incluso para los espectros. Aquella historia le hizo entender en base a qué tenía esos conocimientos.-

\- Comprendo -respondió.

No dejaba de darle vueltas al término «infección». Por lo que había entendido, aquella Mente había sustituido un apéndice, Humano o Insomne, por uno mecánico. Aquello no correspondía con la definición de a lo que se estaban refiriendo, sino que la palabra «sustitución» o «reemplazo» sería más conveniente. Se preguntó si aquel tipo de afección sería progresiva, o si por el contrario, estaba controlada. Decidió que lo mejor era no preguntar más, ya que no quería correr el riesgo de abrir viejas heridas, pero tampoco quiso mostrar desinterés.

\- ¿Y qué se sabe de Brakion? Aparte de que está en el Piramidión.

Valeria se columpiaba con suavidad sobre la silla.

\- Por lo que papá me contó, es un ultra Hobgoblin. Vamos, un Vex de los grandes. Los Vex no usan nombres propios, ¿Sabes? Sólo sus Mentes se autodesignan uno para diferenciarse unas de otras. El resto son unidades subordinadas, por lo que no encuentran una razón para distinguir unas de otras poniéndoles nombre. Tiene sentido, teniendo en cuenta que, si lo simplificamos, todas las unidades derivadas de Brakion, son Brakion mismo.

Uldren ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, tratando de entender mejor aquella explicación, pero había algo que no concordaba.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu arpía? -le preguntó.  
\- Eso es lo que a Asher le trae de cabeza -rió- Bueno, y a mí, en verdad. Nadie sabe qué le hice para que responda por sí misma. Que sepamos, está desconectada. Es como si fuera su propia Mente. Cayde tenía cierta esperanza en que Asher terminara de resolver el enigma, pero de momento no ha sido así.

Volver a escuchar aquel nombre le provocó una ligera sensación de frío que escaló rápidamente por su espalda. Apretó con suavidad las manos, cerrando una sobre la otra para tratar de reconfortarse un poco.

\- Pero bueno -le dio una suave palmada al panel de mando, cambiando de tema- Estamos a tiempo de descubrirlo. Sólo necesito mantener a Bam-Bam vivo. Con suerte la radiolaria que sacamos del Jardín Negro aportará alguna pista sobre por qué no somos capaces de encontrarle un donante adecuado.  
Asintió. No porque estuviera escuchándola con tanta atención, sino más bien por auto reflejo. Lo cierto era que su propia mente había empezado a disociar del lugar donde se encontraba a causa de la culpabilidad que había vuelto a hacer presa de él. Al volver a sentir un escalofrío le hizo un suave gesto a su espectro para que le trajera su sábana, que se había quedado en el piso de abajo.

\- Hm -Valeria le miró con interés, pues no le había pasado por alto que siempre pareciera llevar aquella manta con él- ¿Puedo preguntarte...? -señaló con indecisión a la blanca tela de seda con la que ahora se arropaba.

Uldren miró entre sus dedos a los pliegues que apretaba con suavidad.

\- Te la he visto un par de veces ya. Si no me equivoco, ya la tenías cuando te encontré -sonrió amablemente, dándose cuenta de lo que había parecido mejorar anímicamente desde entonces.  
\- Esto... -sabía que decir la verdad sería delatarse a sí mismo. La inmensa mayoría de Guardianes se despertaban por primera vez en cementerios, páramos y cualquier tipo de lugar comparable a un vertedero. Debido a su origen real, aquella sábana no era  
sino muestra de que alguien le había rendido cierto tipo de pleitesía hasta el último momento. Inconscientemente se llevó la otra mano al pecho, pudiendo palpar el anillo que descansaba sobre él, colgando de una fina cadena que rodeaba su cuello- Me la encontré al poco de despertar. Me da cierto confort.

Valeria asintió un par de veces, acercando sus dedos con curiosidad al embozo, sorprendiéndose gratamente por el suave tacto de éste. Uldren la observó tratando de fingir tranquilidad, pero lo cierto era que temía porque encontrara alguna pista sobre su verdadera identidad.

\- ¡Hala! -exclamó la joven, frotando sus pulgares contra la fina tela. Ambas texturas competían por ver cuál era más nívea. La ligera tonalidad rosácea bajo las uñas de Valeria la hacía perder por poco, ya que la sábana había perdido levemente la intensidad de  
su blancura a causa del uso- Sí que es muy suave. Ojalá mi ropa de cama tuviera esta calidad -rió- Seguramente me costaría más levantarme por las mañanas. Qué suerte.

Uldren analizó celosamente su rostro. No había signos de que ella sospechara, por lo que se pudo relajar un poco. Había recordado lo ingenua que era por lo general, pero no dijo nada para no alargar más la conversación.  
El viaje al tercer planeta fue tranquilo y relajado. Habían decidido relevar el vuelo al piloto automático en su totalidad, pues no tenían demasiada prisa debido a las condiciones en las que aún se encontraban. Aprovechar el trayecto para descansar y recuperar energías, no solo físicas, sino mentales, era lo que más necesitaban ambos. Hablaron sobre lo que habían visto en el Jardín. Teorizaron sobre aquellas extrañas visiones de las que habían sido testigos, del origen de aquel lugar, de quién podría haberlo creado, pues tenían cierta certeza de que los Vex no debían ser los únicos responsables. También intercambiaron palabras sobre Ío, sobre Trostlandia, Devrim y Hawthorne. Uldren también preguntó cosas sobre otros planetas, ya que aún sentía interés en explorar más allá de la Tierra. Valeria le prometió que algún día recorrerían su superficie juntos, y bromeaba sobre el hecho de que el Guardián aún no tuviera nave propia. No era algo de lo que ella pudiera hacerse cargo, por lo que le dijo que aún tendría que limpiar muchos sectores hasta poder hacerse con una. El Guardián estuvo de acuerdo. No soportaba recibir limosnas. La joven ya le había hecho muchos obsequios, y no se sentía cómodo abusando de su inagotable amabilidad. Seguir aceptando regalos sin ninguna causa que los justificase no se distinguiría, estuvo seguro, de seguir perteneciendo a cierto linaje real. Decidió que al menos haría algo para merecer la generosidad de Valeria, incluso si aún la joven no era consciente de ello.  
Aterrizaron un par de horas después en la Villa. Pocos minutos antes de que la nave consiguiera finalmente tocar tierra, se percataron de que los colibrís de Otto y Kate estaban aparcados cerca del mirador de Hawthorne. Valeria se arregló un poco el pelo, algo nerviosa porque sus compañeros estuvieran molestos con ella, pues aún no había respondido a sus mensajes.  
La puerta del habitáculo se abrió levantando una ligera nube de polvo. Los dos Guardianes habían avistado la nave con la suficiente antelación como para esperarles justo un par de metros más lejos. El Titán parecía tan tranquilo como siempre, mientras que la Hunter estaba de brazos cruzados, con los labios y el ceño fruncido en una mueca de molestia e impaciencia.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber dónde te has metido!? -la increpó sin ni siquiera esperar a que su compañera se asomase.

Valeria salió de su nave con la ropa de Otto y en zapatillas, abanicando el aire para no respirar arena.

\- ¡Lo sé, acabo de ver los mensajes, perdón! -se disculpó.

Otto se adelantó levantándola de un abrazo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? -le preguntó con amabilidad, mirándola aún sin posarla sobre el suelo.

La joven se rió, rodeando su metálico rostro con las manos, dándole un suave cabezazo en la placa de su frente.

\- Muy bien, Otto. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Tú qué tal has estado?

Los pequeños engranajes y láminas aceradas de su cara formaron una sonrisa sincera.

\- Bien. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Valeria apretó con suavidad sus artificiales mejillas antes de rodear su cuerpo con manos y piernas de nuevo, como un koala. Lo apretó entre sus extremidades como si aquel gigante fuera algún tipo de peluche.

\- ¿Y yo qué? -preguntó Kate con indignación, al ver que no era el centro de atención- ¿A mí nadie me pregunta qué tal he estado?

Uldren se dejó ver finalmente, permaneciendo a un lado de la rampa.

\- ¿Qué tal has estado, Kate? -intervino.

La Hunter se giró hacia él con cierto sobresalto, pues había permanecido ajena a su presencia, y sin duda su voz le resultaba familiar. Ver a aquel hombre vestido con la ropa de su querido compañero, al igual que su amiga, la enfureció.

\- ¡Pero! ¡Pero! ¿¡Pero y este quién es!? ¿¡Valeria!?  
\- Oh. Hola Fidel -saludó amistosamente Otto con una mano, sin soltar a la joven de su regazo.

El Insomne dudó en volver a esconderse en la nave o simplemente huir a lomos de su colibrí.

\- ¿¡Fidel!? -la Hunter miró a sus compañeros y a aquel extraño alternativamente- ¿¡El raro!? ¿¡Cómo sabes que es él!?

El Titán se giró hacia ella pestañeando varias veces, sin comprender con exactitud cómo Kate no podía reconocer a aquella persona.

\- No se quita el casco, es azul y está con Valeria -le respondió con total naturalidad.  
\- ¡Eh tú! -le señaló- ¡Quítate esa ropa, no es tuya!

Uldren mostró las palmas de sus manos, tratando de defenderse.

\- Su equipamiento se está lavando, Kate, no seas mala -le pidió Valeria riéndose con suavidad.

Kate se quedó en silencio unos segundos, algo poco común en ella. Los miró a ambos con cierta sospecha, pero sacudió la cabeza con violencia tratando de negarse que aquel vagabundo le hubiera podido poner las manos encima a su inocente compañera. Dio un pisotón al suelo antes de avanzar a zancadas hacia él.

\- ¡Oye, Kate! -trató de detenerla Otto, sin éxito- ¡No me importa que use mi ropa!

El cuarto en discordia trató de defenderse de los tirones de Kate, que intentaba levantarle la enorme camisa contra su voluntad, revelando a la vista parte de su vientre en ocasiones.

\- ¡Que te la quites! -insistió la mujer.

De entre las opciones de que aquella enfurecida bestia le desnudase en público o de que le pegara un tiro, sin duda la segunda le parecía la mejor alternativa. Al menos no le haría sufrir el bochorno que sentía en aquel momento.

\- Kate -trató de decirle con tranquilidad, retrocediendo para zafarse de ella- Te prometo que este no es el mejor plan para hacer que me desnude.

La Hunter llevó una de sus manos a su revólver, pero por suerte su compañero logró agarrarla a tiempo con el brazo que aún tenía libre. Valeria le ayudó colgándose de su cuello con los brazos, formando un puente entre el Titán y Kate.

\- ¡No seas mala! -repitió Valeria con voz de súplica- Nos hemos ido de expedición, me ha ayudado mucho.  
\- ¿Y por qué demonios no nos avisaste? - preguntó molesta. Su rostro mostraba que era sincera y que estaba dolida porque su amiga no la hubiera avisado. Era muy fácil que se sintiera desplazada. La escuadra era lo único que tenía, y saber que Valeria había preferido ir con un extraño a cualquier sitio antes que con ellos le hacía sentir realmente insegura.

La joven se separó de Otto con suavidad, abrazándoles a ambos para tratar de disculparse.

\- Fuimos... a un sitio eh... un poco... hm...  
\- ¿Qué sitio? -la interrumpió la mujer con impaciencia.  
\- Bueno... puede... que hayamos entrado al Jardín Negro.  
\- ¿AL QUÉ? -gritó Kate, sin poder creerse que por primera vez no hubiera tenido la peor idea del grupo- ¿QUE QUÉ?

Otto recorrió con sus gigantescas zarpas el rostro de Valeria, comprobando que estuviera bien. Después se paró a examinar celosamente sus brazos buscando cualquier herida o infección que su espectro no hubiera podido curar.

\- Está bien -intervino Ðum antes de que a cualquiera de los dos les diera un ataque- Ha sido una expedición muy breve.  
\- ¿¡Breve!? ¡Pero si habéis estado una semana y pico fuera! ¿¡Cómo que breve!?

El espectro retrocedió lentamente, mirando de reojo a su Guardiana, disculpándose y suplicándole que se defendiera por sí misma. Valeria rió con cierto nerviosismo, remangándose la camisa y los pantalones para mostrar también sus piernas. Uldren miró a otro lado, ciertamente incómodo por el porcentaje de piel del que estaba siendo testigo, pero la situación y el tema de conversación volvió a recordarle a la visión del lago. Cada vez que trataba de evocar aquel espejismo, la imagen se difuminaba un poco más, como si el Jardín hubiera encriptado sus propias imágenes de alguna manera. Valeria se había dado por aludida por aquel retrato, y lo cierto era que si bien parecía bastante niña, su cuerpo era bastante similar al de cualquier otra Guardiana, salvo que su musculatura no estaba tan definida, y por la tonalidad de su piel, parecía que ésta era más tersa de lo habitual.

\- Estoy bien, ¿Veis? He recogido muestras para Bam-Bam. Fidel se ha encargado en mayor parte de cubrirme las espaldas, eso es todo -trató de explicarles.  
\- ¡QUE ESE SITIO ES MUY CHUNGO, COPITO! -gritó Kate, casi fuera de sí- Estás pirada. Te lo digo en serio, estás fatal, pero muy fatal. ¡Y tú! -volvió a señalar a Uldren, sacándole de sus ensoñaciones- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre llevártela a ese sitio!?  
\- No la he tomado como rehén -trató de defenderse. No supo si hacía más calor por la tensión de la conversación, la luz del sol o su pequeño desliz mental. Se ajustó el casco para tratar de respirar una bocanada de aire que le resultara más fresco.  
\- ¿Y entonces se puede saber qué se te ha perdido ahí? -siguió interrogando Kate, indignada, más con él que con su compañera.

Uldren se encogió con suavidad de hombros, tratando de pensar cuál sería la mejor respuesta para darle. Supo que ninguna la haría que se tranquilizara, no al menos si era él quien abría la boca.

\- Simplemente me ofrecí para ayudar.  
\- ¡Eso! -intervino de nuevo Valeria, señalando a Kate con un dedo, antes de dejarla reaccionar- ¡Me ha ayudado mucho! ¡Y yo no quería molestaros más con el tema, así que decidí que iría con él!  
\- ¡Pero Valeria!

Otto se acercó a Uldren hasta quedarse tan solo a un paso de él. Su cuerpo se levantaba incluso una cabeza sobre la suya, tapándole con su enorme sombra. Uldren tragó saliva con suavidad, tensando los músculos de sus piernas como reacción natural, listo para responder si hacía falta. Sin duda aquel Titán imponía más que cualquier otro con el que se hubiera cruzado. El oscuro gigante mecánico llevó sus enormes manos a sus brazos con lentitud pero sin ralentizar su movimiento, agarrando con firmeza sus bíceps con una única sacudida.

\- Gracias por ayudar a Valeria -dijo con una sonrisa sincera, abrazándole después.

El choque de su casco contra el argento hombro de Otto provocó que su cabeza vibrara como el badajo de una campana. Se llevó una mano a la protegida frente para tratar de orientarse. Ya iban dos abrazos en el mismo día, y aunque aún no se sentía cómodo con él, a diferencia que con Valeria, supo que no serviría de nada tratar de resistirse a su agarre.

\- Es...tá bien -murmuró, dándole unas incómodas palmadas en la espalda, dándole a entender que era suficiente- No tienes por qué agradecérmelo tú.

Valeria se acercó a ambos de un salto, tentada de enmarcar la escena con sus pequeños brazos, pero supo que eso terminaría de sacar de quicio a Uldren. Se rió ante el pensamiento, poniendo los brazos en jarra, esperando a que su compañero liberara al Hunter. Los ígneos ópticos de Otto se dirigieron a la joven.

\- ¿Te ha llamado la Vanguardia? -le preguntó.  
\- Oh -ella asintió una vez, haciendo un suave ademán hacia Ðum- Me ha hecho un pequeño resumen, pero como os he dicho, aún no he escuchado ningún mensaje.

El Titán se puso un poco más serio, al mismo tiempo que Kate decidió por fin acercarse a ambos, manteniendo las distancias con Uldren.

\- Han convocado tan sólo a un par de escuadras.  
\- ¿Un par de escuadras? -indagó Valeria.  
\- A la escuadra de Tarja y a nosotros -aclaró Kate, adoptando el mismo carácter que su compañero, pues los tres sabían que era un asunto importante.

La más joven se quedó pensativa unos instantes. El Piramidión era sin duda una trampa mortal. Un lugar peligroso donde Brakion alteraba la propia realidad. Muchos Guardianes habían desaparecido en su interior, y Asher era la prueba viva de lo que aquella Mente podía llegar a hacerle a cualquiera. El hecho de que contasen tan solo con el grupo de la matadioses y el suyo le daba a entender que su padre podría haber intervenido en tal decisión.

\- Entiendo... -murmuró, aún pensativa- ¿Os han dicho algo a vosotros?  
\- Ikora nos ha preguntado por ti -respondió Otto, rascándose la nuca con suavidad- Sabe que te importa vengar a Asher.

Uldren permaneció en silencio, observando, sabiendo que aquella situación era la otra cara de la moneda con la que Valeria jugaba desde la muerte de Cayde. Que le hubieran negado su propia ejecución implicaba que hasta la propia Vanguardia era consciente de que la joven jamás perdonaría que le negasen también vengar a su propio padre. Aquella organización le estaba tendiendo una mano, fuera por intervención de terceros o no.

\- ¿Y qué le habéis dicho? -preguntó Valeria. No parecía tan molesta como la primera vez que el Guardián le había hablado de la Vanguardia, sino que en sus ojos vio cierto interés.  
\- Que no sabíamos dónde estabas, como siempre. Aunque esta vez era verdad -respondió Kate a modo de pulla.

Valeria suspiró mirándola con un ligero puchero, arrepentida por no haberles avisado.

\- Lo siento -volvió a decir- No me hubierais dejado ir, y lo sabes.

Kate se cruzó de brazos fingiendo dignidad, pero después le pegó un puñetazo en un hombro, haciendo que la chiquilla fingiera un sollozo mientras se lo frotaba con la mano contraria, para después reírse y corresponder con otro.

\- ¿Se sabe cuándo nos iremos? - preguntó Valeria recomponiéndose.  
\- En un par de semanas -respondió Otto- Asher dijo que tenía que «comprobar unas cosas muy importantes» antes de lanzarnos contra Brakion, pero tampoco quiere esperar demasiado por si reajusta el Piramidión de nuevo.

La joven se quedó pensativa, estaba segura de que su padre estaría volviéndose loco en su estudio. La escuadra conversó sobre el tipo de preparaciones que serían necesarias antes de dirigirse a Ío, y matizaron algunos detalles de lo que la propia Vanguardia les había informado. Pese a que Kate no estaba muy de acuerdo, Otto y ella dejaron que Valeria y Uldren terminaran de acomodarse para que la joven pudiera revisar a Bam-Bam con tranquilidad.  
Al entrar en el taller, la arpía les saludó con su habitual gesto calmado. Su óptico les miró con cierto gesto confuso debido a sus vestuario, y prestó especial atención a Uldren, a quien no volvía a reconocer.

\- Es Fidel, tranquilo, colegui -le susurró acariciando sus aletas con mimo.  
\- Fidel. Hunter. Insomne.

Ella rió apretando una de sus mejillas contra el Vex.

\- ¡Sip! ¿Recuerdas de dónde hemos vuelto?

El óptico de Bam-Bam se movió ligeramente a los lados mientras realizaba un par de cálculos, tratando de hacer uso de su memoria interna.

\- Valeria... se fue a Marte.

La joven volvió a sonreír y a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Así es, ¿Y sabes dónde hemos estado?

El blanco foco volvió a enfocarla, con cierta curiosidad. Después se giró hacia Uldren, como si esperase que alguno de los dos le respondiera. El Guardián no pudo evitar tensarse ligeramente al no esperarse que la arpía buscara nada en él.

\- En el Jardín Negro -le murmuró con suavidad la joven, llamando la atención de la arpía, que sacó todos sus tentáculos a la vez como si estos fueran impulsados por resortes.

Un fuerte chirrido causó que ambos Guardianes entrecerraran los ojos ante la molestia. Bam-Bam se había agarrado con fuerza a Valeria, como si estuviera intentando que la joven no se separase de él.

\- Valeria, NO.

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño. Era la primera vez que la máquina se dirigía a ella con un tono tan autoritario. Llevó sus manos a los apéndices que la rodeaban con suavidad, tratando de hacer que se relajase.

\- Escucha, Bam-Bam -volvió a acariciarle. El Vex estaba vibrando y sus ópticos parpadeaban en infinitos cálculos y simulaciones- Estamos bien. No nos ha pasado nada.

Bam-Bam tiró de sus brazos, examinando celosamente el aspecto de su piel y levantó su camiseta hacia arriba hasta casi descubrir su pecho, cosa que hubiera logrado si la joven no hubiera retrocedido, tapándose a causa de la vergüenza que la invadió. Dirigió una mirada abochornada a Uldren para comprobar si él la estaba mirando, pero el Guardián había sido lo suficiemente rápido para fingir que se había bloqueado la visión con una mano. No había pretendido pecar de mirón, pero la existencia de aquella máquina aún le ponía lo suficientemente nervioso como para no confiar en ella. El Vex aún sujetaba una de las finas muñecas de la joven con fuerza, emitiendo varias sintonías que recordaban a los gritos de guerra de su especie. Un fino hilo de sangre rodeó como una esposa el enlace de ambos. La punta de su apéndice había logrado perforar la superficie del interior de su muñeca. No había sido un accidente.  
Valeria se dejó oír con un quejido, más por la impresión que por el dolor en sí. Nunca antes su compañero la había herido, ni siquiera de manera accidental.

\- ¡Bam-Bam! -le recriminó, tratando de zafarse del agarre.

La máquina retiró su tentáculo hasta guardarlo, volviendo a realizar numerosos cálculos. Uldren agarró un cuchillo que ocultaba bajo la camisa, a salvo de miradas ajenas, sin llegar a desenfundarlo, pero su postura ya estaba dispuesta para el combate. La joven se acercó a él ligeramente asustada, examinándose la herida al mismo tiempo que se situaba entre ambos para evitar que la situación empeorase.

\- Valeria -le dijo el Guardián con seriedad, clavando su mirada en ella.

La joven le miró frotándose la herida mientras su espectro, flotando tras su cuerpo de forma precavida, curaba la llaga.

\- No hay ningún rastro de infección -informó Bam-Bam con una voz más grabe de lo habitual- Valeria.

La mirada de los Guardianes se cruzó con la del Vex, que les examinaba con cierto tipo de recelo.

\- El Jardín Negro está prohibido.  
\- ¿Prohibido por qué? -exigió saber Valeria, aún algo molesta porque su compañero le hubiera robado sangre sin avisar.

El Vex apagó todos sus ópticos por un momento, como si quisiera zanjar la conversación teniendo la última palabra. Por unos segundos el silencio inundó la estancia, dejando a los testigos completamente perplejos, mirándose el uno al otro en una confusión que sólo fue interrumpida cuando Uldren levantó una de sus manos hacia Valeria.

\- Valeria -la llamó- Puede que quieras hacer algo al respecto.

Aquella frase era más que una simple sugerencia. La máquina acababa de derramar la sangre que no debía.  
La joven aún miraba el lugar donde la herida ya se hubo cerrado. Frotaba uno de sus pulgares contra ella, recordando el afilado dolor que sentía hasta hacía unos segundos. El reinicio del Vex volvió a llamar la atención de ambos. Esta vez, los ópticos eran de un rojo intenso, pero Bam-Bam se sujetaba a la mesa mostrando sus apéndices como un preso que muestra su inocencia. Uldren llevó la mano tendida a uno de los hombros de su compañera tirando de ella sin dudar para hacer más distancia entre ambos. La joven agarró su puñal antes de que diera uso de él, rogando con la mirada que no disparara, pero fue lo que retransmitió la máquina lo que hizo aflojar su agarre.

\- «Este lugar tiene secretos» -murmuró Bam-Bam con la voz del Príncipe- «Tantos secretos... que crecieron en él, Jolyon. El Jardín cultivó sus secretos en él.»

Valeria se giró hacia su mecánico compañero, situando su espalda justo delante del filo que empezaba a temblar en el aire bajo un tenso agarre. Otra voz se emitió desde el interior del Vex:

\- «¿A quién le importa? Alteza, tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡Antes de que nos pase a nosotros lo mismo que a ellos!»

Tragó saliva, alternando su mirada entre la joven y aquella máquina chivata. Rezó por que aquel autómata no desvelara más, sin duda era el mejor momento para ponerle fin a su existencia y no arriesgarse más, pero su corazón dudó un instante, preguntándose cuál sería el desenlace de tal decisión. Sobre cuál sería la reacción de Valeria. Fue el tiempo suficiente para poder observar la expresión en su rostro, y lejos de enfadarse por haber oído su nombre, la joven mantenía una mueca de frustración y desengaño.

\- Bam-Bam -le llamó, seria, ignorando aún la tonalidad de aquellos ópticos del color de la sangre que acababa de derramar- ¿Puedes explicarme qué ha sido eso? Creía que no conservabas recuerdos anteriores a conocerme. ¿Me los has ocultado?

El Vex se sacudió apagando sus pilotos un segundo, para volver a mirarla en una tonalidad clara.

\- Valeria -murmuró, encogiendo sus extremidades, como un tipo de cachorro.

Ella volvió a acercarse a él. Uldren sintió que acababa de salirse de aquella escena, y barajó la idea de huir del lugar.

\- Ni Valeria ni leches, Bam-Bam -se apoyó en la mesa con ambas manos, aún dándole la espalda al Príncipe- Explícate, por favor.

Pese a la amenaza que acababa de representar aquella máquina, aún le daba una oportunidad para justificar la naturaleza de sus actos.

\- El Jardín -insistió el Vex- Canta y cultiva. Valeria no debe ir allí.

Suspiró por la nariz, mirando de reojo de nuevo al interior de su muñeca.

\- He escuchado la canción del Jardín -le dijo la joven, tomando entre sus manos dos de sus apéndices- He ido por ti. ¿Te das cuenta? Me has hecho una herida, Bam-Bam.  
\- Análisis -se justificó de nuevo la máquina.  
\- Lo sé. Pero sabes lo que acabas de hacer.

Lo sabía perfectamente, Bam-Bam había realizado infinitos cálculos sobre las consecuencias de sus actos antes de tomar la decisión de seccionar su piel, pero una variante en sus ecuaciones le había forzado a ignorar su propia supervivencia para buscar una respuesta. Había hurgado en sus heridas, había sacado casquillos y astillas de su carne cuando Valeria había sido joven sin que ésta hubiera tenido tiempo de pedirle auxilio. Aquello no le parecía diferente, pero sabía que la Guardiana podría molestarse.

\- Podrías haberme avisado, Bam-Bam -le murmuró ella, aún disgustada- Te hubiera dejado.

Pero la Oscuridad era un titiritero, y el Vex lo sabía.

\- No existen datos suficientes para confirmar esa afirmación -respondió mirándola fijamente.

La Guardiana enmarcó sus ópticos con el interior de sus manos, como si tomara su rostro entre ellas, creyendo comprender lo que trataba de transmitirle, pero completamente ajena a lo que su compañero sabía.

\- ¿Qué más recuerdas, Bam-Bam?  
\- Recuerdos. El Jardín. La Oscuridad.

Valeria asintió con suavidad.

\- ¿La Oscuridad que había en el Jardín?

Unos pitidos melódicos fueron emitidos como respuesta afirmativa.

\- ¿Viste a Uldren Sov y a Jolyon Till? ¿O fueron otras unidades? Eso sería antes de conocerme -logró sonreír de forma muy leve- Eso debió ser seguramente antes de que yo naciera.

Creyó que se atragantaría con su propia saliva. El hecho de recordar realmente lo anciano que era le incomodó por un motivo que no supo determinar. Ahora que era un Guardián realmente poco importaba, pues era como si hubiera nacido tan solo unos meses atrás. Su aspecto físico tampoco reflejaba el de alguien de su verdadera edad, gracias a la naturaleza Insomne. Sabía que Valeria llevaba aproximadamente un año y medio siendo una renacida, pero no se había parado a pensar en la edad con la que había muerto.

\- Los Cuervos entraron al Jardín. Los cabal también -respondió Bam-Bam- Valeria aún no existía.

Ella seguía acariciando su mecánico y castigado chasis, escuchando con interés.

\- ¿Qué más recuerdas?  
\- El... Jardín... la lluvia. Sílice -la máquina parecía estar tratando de esforzarse por responder a sus preguntas, pero cuanto más retrocedía, más convulsionaban las ecuaciones en su interior. Chocaban como flashes y lo cegaban como a un pobre animal encerrado en una jaula y expuesto a un público sin corazón. Un hilo de radiolaria salió disparado de una de sus juntas como si aquella presión se manifestara en su artificial cuerpo.  
\- ¡Bam-Bam! -exclamó Valeria, llevando sus manos sin dudar a la fuente. Una intensa corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, provocando que la joven se encogiera retrocediendo un paso como respuesta, pero sin dudarlo volvió a tratar de tapar la fuga con un par de trapos- Eh, eh, colega. Está bien. Escucha. Mírame.

El Vex giró sus ópticos hacia ella, agarrándole la muñeca con sus apéndices. Existía una ironía triste y bella en aquella escena, pues había sido él quien había tenido que cerrar sus heridas antes de que muriera.

\- No pasa nada, ¿Vale? Descansa. Te he traído más radiolaria para probar. Radiolaria del Jardín. Radiolaria de la buena.

La máquina emitió una serie de pitidos débiles, como signo de que estaba agotada de recordar.

\- Lo sé -acarició su lomo con mimo, tratando de consolarlo con el corazón en un puño, pues verle así la hacía sufrir intensamente- Relájate. Ahora te doy un par de muestras.

Logró cerrar la fuga con dichos trapos y un par de apaños enmarcados con cinta aislante hasta hacer que el Vex dejara de sangrar. Después de eso se limpió las manos para retirar los restos de radiolaria, pues era consciente de la peligrosidad de la sustancia. Antes de ponerse a trabajar, volvió a mirar a Uldren, que permanecía en silencio con el cuchillo aún en la mano, colgando a un lado de su cadera derecha. Valeria lo miró de reojo, haciendo que su compañero fuera consciente de que prefería que se lo guardase. Le cogió con suavidad de una mano una vez lo hizo, mirando sus dedos con atención para después dirigir sus resplandecientes ojos azules al visor de su casco.

\- Oye -le murmuró- Gracias.

Él ladeó la cabeza con suavidad, ligeramente confundido al no saber a qué se estaba refiriendo con exactitud, poniéndose más nervioso a causa del contacto.

\- Por el tirón -ella sonrió amablemente, apretando con suavidad su mano entre las suyas.

Uldren miró hacia el interior de su mano derecha, ahora habitada por unos pálidos dedos que se ceñían hacia el centro. Asintió una vez con suavidad como forma de responderla, tragándose la frustración de que siguiera exponiéndose a aquella senil máquina.

\- ¿Me puedes traer los Cuervos, por favor? -le pidió con amabilidad, soltando con suavidad el agarre.

Obedeció tal cual ella había pedido, manteniendo una tensa conversación con su espectro, que cuchicheó cerca de su oreja haciendo por fin acto de presencia en la seguridad del exterior.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le queda a Bam-Bam?

Sacudió la cabeza entrando a la nave, sin mediar palabra.

\- Es un peligro -terminó respondiendo Uldren un par de minutos después, tirando de aquella caja que Valeria había reservado para almacenar los nuevos Cuervos.  
\- Oh, pero no parece que le haya hecho daño porque él quisiera -trató de decir Kebap para relajar un poco la situación- Estaba preocupado por Valeria.  
\- Para mí -matizó Uldren de forma seca- Me conoce. Corro el riesgo de que me delate si me acerco demasiado.  
\- Pero para él eres Fidel -su espectro flotaba ahora delante de su rostro, mirándole con un óptico lleno de curiosidad e incomprensión.

Uldren suspiró, ladeando su rostro ligeramente.

\- Nada me asegura que no tenga algún tipo de dato biométrico mío. De antes. No sé durante cuánto tiempo estuve en el Jardín con... con Jolyon.

Kebap se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, dándole vueltas a sus palabras.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?  
\- No lo sé.

Sintió el suave impacto de su espectro chocar contra su hombro izquierdo, en un gesto que trataba de animarle.

\- Bueno, ¡No pensemos ahora en eso!

Volvió al taller en silencio, observando con detenimiento a los Cuervos, que parecían empezar a reactivarse poco a poco. Valeria estaba apoyada de nuevo sobre los codos en su espacio de trabajo, tendida hacia el Vex, que jugaba con las muestras que habían traído del Jardín. Supuso que Ðum se había encargado de transmaterializarlas. Los apéndices de la máquina trabajaban con interés, mientas la joven observaba con atención. Normalmente era ella la que se encargaba de atenderle, pero en aquella ocasión la arpía parecía tener claro qué hacer con aquella radiolaria.  
Al darse cuenta de que su compañero había vuelto con aquello que le había encargado, le hizo un gesto para que posara la caja a su espalda sobre otra pequeña mesa.

\- ¿Necesites que me acerque? -preguntó en voz alta.

Uldren se giró hacia ella, confuso. Vio que ella le hacía otro ademán indicando que estaba hablando telemáticamente con otra persona.

\- De acuerdo. Bien. ¿Estás seguro?

Hizo una pausa.

\- Sí... sí, ya sé que nunca te equivocas -rió con suavidad, tapándose la boca con una mano para que el otro interlocutor no la escuchara- De acuerdo. Espero tu llamada entonces. Bien. Hasta lueg- Me ha colgado.

Se giró sobre sí misma, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa con el trasero para dejar de darle la espalda. Uldren no se inmiscuyó en sus asuntos, pero Valeria supo que seguramente sentiría curiosidad.

\- Era Asher -le dijo, cruzándose ligeramente de brazos y apoyando un tobillo sobre el otro- Me ha confirmado lo de Brakion. Calcula que en semana o semana y media tengamos que irnos como pronto. Dos, a más tardar. Conociéndole, acabarán siendo dos. 

Siempre tiene que comprobar las cosas veinte veces antes de decidir nada.  
Vio que su compañero volvía a asentir, en silencio.

\- Tengo pensado visitar la Ciudad, a intercambiar un par de cosas y a refinar el equipamiento. Te vendría bien a ti también, a ver si de paso te compras algo de ropa -bromeó- Siempre es mejor estrenar un equipo para este tipo de asaltos, menos riesgo.

Uldren levantó de nuevo su mirada al rostro de su compañera.

\- Espera...

Ella ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, abriendo más sus ojos y apretando con suavidad sus labios hacia adelante, atenta a lo que tuviera que decir. El Guardián se llevó un índice a su propio pecho, señalándose en un gesto que denotaba que había dado por hecho que no se le estaba incluyendo en el plan. Antes de que pudiera formular una frase, Valeria hizo un ademán para que no se preocupara y se acercó más a él deshaciendo el cruce de sus brazos.

\- ¿No te apetece venir?  
\- Nadie me ha... invitado -murmuró Uldren, bajando ligeramente la mirada, algo incómodo por la situación. Lo cierto era que se sentía en una encrucijada, ya que por muchas ganas que tuviera de acompañar a la joven, recordaba perfectamente que se había mentado el hecho de que también asistiría la persona que le dio ejecución. Aún desconocía las circunstancias en las que había sucedido, pero tenía miedo de que por su forma de luchar aquella verdugo pudiera reconocerle.  
\- No tienes por qué venir, si no quieres -le dijo Valeria con amabilidad, llevando una mano con suavidad a uno de sus brazos, asumiendo que podía sentirse incómodo por la presencia de otros Guardianes, especialmente de Kate- Si te soy sincera, a mí me gustaría que nos acompañaras, pero no tienes por qué sentirte obligado. Comprendería que prefirieras quedarte aquí, con Devrim.

Él la miró, asintiendo con suavidad. Agradecía que fuera tan comprensiva, aunque sus conclusiones fueran parcialmente erróneas.  
Valeria sonrió de nuevo.

\- Siendo honesta -le susurró, como si le contase un secreto que nadie más podía oír- A mí me da un poco de «yuyu» saber que viene la matadioses. Me da un poquito de miedo.

Uldren vio la ocasión de indagar sobre aquello que más le preocupaba, así que decidió seguirle la corriente para tratar de descubrir algo, imitando su tono.

\- ¿Por qué?

Ella se inclinó un poco más hacia él, llevando una de sus manos a un lado de su boca.

\- Al parecer tiene muy mal carácter. Casi siempre trabaja sola, o como mucho, con otro Exo que es muy parecido a ella en la manera de ser. Es más fácil hablar con sus espectros que con ellos. La verdad es que sólo he escuchado a Tarja hablar una vez -bajó ligeramente la mirada, recordando las circunstancias, pero no quiso transmitirle ese tipo de tristeza a su compañero- estaba muy cabreada, pero el tono de su voz era bastante tranquilo. Tiene la sangre bastante fría.  
\- ¿Alguna vez la has visto en combate? -no le había pasado desapercibido aquel curioso título. Sin duda esa persona debía ser un Guardián temible.

Valeria negó con la cabeza.

\- Nunca, en realidad. No me he cruzado con ella nada más que un par de veces en la Torre, y de eso hace mucho tiempo.  
\- ¿Crees que es peligroso trabajar con ella?  
\- Oh. Dudo que más que con Kate -rió- Pero no te preocupes, si decides venir, te cubro las espaldas -dijo, mostrando uno de sus delgados bíceps.

Uldren emitió un pequeño sonido nasal, sin evitar encontrar cierta gracia en ver el pequeño diámetro de su brazo.

\- Está bien. Me lo pensaré.

Durante las horas que siguieron, Bam-Bam fue capaz de adaptar aquella radiolaria en bruto a su propio sistema. Esto hizo preguntarse a Valeria qué proceso había seguido exactamente, ya que lo único que le había visto hacer era remover ligeramente el líquido con sus apéndices antes de mezclarlo directamente en su depósito. Puede que la arpía hubiera programado de alguna manera la composición del combustible, pero no tenía forma de poder averiguarlo. Por suerte, había tomado las muestras por duplicado para darle su parte a Asher, quien podría analizarlo con más conocimientos de los que ella tenía. Quizás hubiera alguna forma de arrojar luz sobre el asunto.  
La joven sabía que aquel esfuerzo había merecido la pena, pero que no supondría una solución fija al estado de su viejo amigo. No al menos de forma temprana, pues aún tenía muchos daños difíciles de reparar. Tras asegurarse de que la nueva fuga estaba controlada, Valeria procedió a revisar el estado de los maltratados cuervos. Las perforaciones de bala eran lo suficientemente limpias para ser reparadas, y como habían observado inicialmente, no habían sido tratados como mera chatarra.  
Uldren se paró a su lado, mirando detenidamente su forma de trabajar. Seguía vistiendo las ropas de Otto, a diferencia de él, que se había vuelto a la nave unos instantes para poder recuperar su equipamiento. No se sentía del todo cómodo con aquella ropa. La joven simplemente se había puesto un delantal por encima para evitar ensuciarse.  
Cuanto más observaba sus manos recorrer la estructura de los drones, más sensación tenía de que conocía los secretos que guardaban. Era posible que en su anterior vida hubiera atendido él mismo a algunas de aquellas criaturas, pero evitaba revivirlo de primera mano para no resultar demasiado obvio con su identidad. De vez en cuando le hacía preguntas, en parte, fingiendo no saber lo que hacía, y por otra, provocando que Valeria encontrase atajos para trabajar en las reparaciones, como si se respondiera ella misma. Sonreía cada vez que provocaba en ella una reacción positiva, pues cada vez que lograba un avance lo celebraba con él.  
Finalmente, situó los Cuervos en una pequeña percha que había adaptado. Sobre ella ya se posaban los que estaban en mejor estado de la partida anterior, formando una hilera de aves negras que permanecían durmientes como un coro de sombras.

\- Vamos a ver... -chasqueó los dedos un par de veces para tratar de llamar su atención. La mayor parte de los pájaros encendió sus ópticos como respuesta, prestando atención al estímulo acústico.  
\- ¿Amo? ¿Amo Uldren? -preguntaron algunos de ellos, confusos al no saber en qué lugar se encontraban.

Uldren la miró de reojo, cruzándose de brazos. No parecía tan frustrada como siempre. Escuchar tantas veces su nombre en las últimas semanas sin duda había ayudado a que se acostumbrase un poco a él. No la perturbaba tanto.

\- No. Valeria. VA-LE-RIA -trató de hacerles entender.  
\- ..............¿Alteza?

Ella suspiró.

\- No. Valeria. Soy Valeria. La que os ha reparado. Valeria. No Uldren, Valeria.  
\- ¿Valeria? -preguntaron las aves, girando sus cabezas en varios ángulos para analizarla mejor.  
\- Sí, Valeria -sonrió, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Varias aves le graznaron, aleteando con gesto molesto.

\- ¡Oye! -protestó ella- ¡Hacedme caso, es lo mínimo, digo yo!

Uno de los Cuervos voló hacia ella para tratar de picotearle la cabeza, mientras que el resto mostraba signos de seguir aquella acción, pero la mano de Uldren se estiró a tiempo para agarrarlo del gaznate, rápido como una cobra. No aplicó la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle daño al dron, pero sí como para inmovilizarlo en la justa medida.  
Miró al resto de aves, que se detuvieron en su movimiento como si el tiempo se hubiera parado a su alrededor.

\- ¿Amo Uldren? -preguntó el ave enjaulada entre sus dedos.

Miró a Valeria, ella aún se cubría la cabeza con los brazos, mirando entre ellos de reojo a su alrededor, pues había esperado sufrir una serie de dolorosas punzadas en la parte superior de su cuerpo. El Guardián volvió a dejar al ave del lugar de donde había emprendido el vuelo, haciéndole un gesto para que no se volviera a mover.

\- Gracias -murmuró Valeria, deshaciendo su escudo con lentitud, temiendo aún que aquellas aves la volvieran a tomar con ella- Has estado rápido. Parece que les ha quedado claro -rió.

Asintió una vez, mirándose la mano. Sabía que aquel gesto no había sido el principal motivo para que los Cuervos hubieran obedecido, y cuando la joven se despistó lo suficiente, les hizo un gesto para que se mantuvieran en silencio, mostrando uno de sus índices a la altura de los labios. Las aves ronronearon con suavidad, acicalándose las plumas y acomodándose sobre la percha, más tranquilas al saber que su dueño estaba cerca.  
Debía ocuparse de ellos, pues aunque no dudara de su lealtad, suponían aún más pruebas de su verdadera identidad. Sabía que no tendría el corazón suficiente para destruirlos, por lo que decidió quedarse con Valeria al menos hasta que ella se cansara lo suficiente y se fuera a dormir. No sabría cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar hasta entonces, pero no se sentía seguro yéndose sin más. A la joven no le importaba lo más mínimo, ya que su presencia no la incomodaba, y agradecía poder trabajar sabiendo que alguien conocido estaba cerca de ella.  
Varios signos de cansancio habían hecho aparición en ambos habiendo entrado noche profunda. Aún estaban agotados de su expedición, por lo que Valeria, al ser la que tenía una Luz más débil, cedía por momentos. Uldren le sugirió que se fuera a descansar, viendo por fin la oportunidad de ponerle alguna solución a uno de sus problemas, aunque aún no sabía qué podría hacer con sus viejos Cuervos. Por suerte, la joven accedió sin mucha resistencia, dándole permiso para ocupar la cama de su nave si así lo prefería, ya que ella usaría la del cuarto de aquella vivienda. El Guardián agradeció el gesto sin querer aparentar que le daba mucha importancia para no entretenerla más.  
Esperó aproximadamente una hora en silencio antes de levantarse de su silla para asegurarse de que ella se hubiera quedado dormida. Estuvo a punto de caer rendido varias veces, pero su espectro le ayudó a mantener la vigilia.  
Caminó con un especial sigilo a través del pasillo para tratar de asomarse al cuarto y comprobar por sí mismo que su plan había surtido éxito. La Guardiana estaba tendida sobre el colchón tapada con una fina manta. Se había dejado la luz de la mesita encendida y un par de restos de chatarra Vex a su alrededor. Aún tenía una pieza en una mano que descansaba sobre su propio estómago. En la otra sostenía un rotulador y varias fichas de cartón blanco. Suspiró, desviando su mirada a la ventana del cuarto, sin persianas o cortinas que pudiesen mantener su intimidad.

\- ¿No será mejor que le apaguemos la luz? -cuchicheó Kebap, tratando de mantener el mismo perfil bajo que su Guardián.

Uldren asintió una vez, sintiéndose tremendamente extraño por invadir aquel espacio a hurtadillas. Logró alcanzar la cama de su compañera, observando celosamente que ésta no se despertase. Parecía dormir profundamente, su rostro estaba lo suficientemente relajado para descartar que aún estuviera despierta, pero ella abrió los ojos con suavidad cuando él estuvo a punto de alcanzar la lámpara de su mesita.

\- Ah... -murmuró, aún medio dormida- Fidel.

Tragó saliva con fuerza quedándose estático para evitar que su sobresalto la despertase del todo o la hiciera sospechar de los motivos por los que se había colado en su cuarto. Sintió que el espectro de la joven le analizaba de forma un poco más dura. Ella sonrió cerrando los ojos, acurrucándose ligeramente.  
Trató de justificarse.

\- Sólo estaba... -luchaba por construir una frase, pero su propia inquietud no se lo permitió- la luz...  
\- Ah, me he quedado dormida antes de recoger -rió nasalmente con suavidad, sin abrir aún los ojos- Gracias.

Asintió una vez. Antes de que pudiera apagar la luz, ella volvió a interrumpirle.

\- Fidel -le llamó ella en voz baja.  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Te he hecho una cosa. Para que te ayude a socializar.

Se giró hacia ella, tremendamente confundido. ¿Otro regalo?  
Debido a su somnolencia, apenas pudo mover una de sus manos. Sus dedos se cerraron con debilidad sobre el rotulador y los cartones que sostenía sobre el colchón, indicándole que era a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Uldren dudó unos segundos en tomarlos con sus propias manos, pero finalmente los cogió con suavidad, tratando de no tocarla.  
Cada una de aquellas tarjetas mostraba un dibujo distinto. Eran poco más grandes que una tarjeta de crédito. Valeria no tenía mucha habilidad para las artes, pero se notaba que había puesto empeño en aquellos retratos. Eran pequeños monigotes de caras con distintas expresiones. La joven adivinó que ya las estaría observando, volviendo a reír con suavidad.

\- Hay una para Kebap, también... y aquí Ðum también ha querido una.

Giró su rostro hacia el espectro, percatándose de que tenía un pequeño trozo de celo colgando de una de las piezas de su carcasa, como si ya se le hubiera caído la suya propia. La pequeña luz pareció relajarse un poco y se acercó a él con un gesto para que le quitara aquel pequeño fragmento adhesivo.

\- ¡Que bien! -exclamó Kebap en voz baja- ¡Muchas gracias, señorita!  
\- Hm -respondió Valeria sonriendo de nuevo.

Uldren miró aquellas tarjetas con atención. Sin contar el asfódelo, era la primera vez que un regalo no se sentía algo parecido a una limosna. Aunque tuviera poco valor económico, lo había hecho especialmente para él. Aquel pensamiento logró hacerle sonreír. Su corazón latía con una fuerza distinta mirando de nuevo a aquella joven que descansaba ante él. Sin pensarlo, llevó la mano que tenía libre a la parte superior de su cabeza, ordenando algunos de los mechones de su pelo que se enredaban sobre sus ojos, hasta dejar la totalidad de su rostro a la vista. Después dejó que sus yemas se deslizaran con suavidad sobre una de sus mejillas, obligándose entonces a deshacer el contacto por vergüenza, ya que recordó que Ðum aún le estaba vigilando.

\- Buenas noches, Valeria -susurró.  
\- Hmenas noches Bam-Bam -balbuceó ella en sueños.

Apagó por fin la lámpara, dejando únicamente relucir en la oscuridad los ópticos de los espectros y sus propios ojos dorados, que transparentaban de forma muy débil a través del visor. Tras quitarle a Ðum el trozo de celo, volvió sobre sus pasos, comprobando que el espectro no le seguía. Cerró la puerta del cuarto dejando tan solo una apertura de medio palmo. Una vez volvió al taller, miró de nuevo aquellas pequeñas postales en su mano. No era del todo consciente, pero no podía dejar de sonreír.  
Kebap observaba con curiosidad por encima de su hombro derecho. Tras varios minutos, en los que Uldren las pasaba una y otra vez en silencio, se las tendió para que las transmaterializara. Estarían mucho más seguras bajo su cuidado, y así podría pedírselas siempre que lo necesitara.  
Observó que el Vex permaneciera dormido, y sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a los Cuervos, siendo estos conscientes de su presencia y prestándole la mayor de las atenciones.

\- Escuchad -murmuró, comprobando que Ðum no estuviera escuchando. Dudaba que se alejase demasiado de su Guardiana, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera asomarse al pasillo.

Las aves se acomodaron sobre la percha acercando sus cabezas hacia él. Uldren los acarició con suavidad, pellizcando con suavidad sus picos mientras los pájaros ronroneaban y se frotaban contra las palmas de sus manos.

\- Cambiad el usuario administrador.  
\- ¿Amo Uldren? -preguntaron ellos. El Guardián les hizo un único gesto para que hablasen en voz baja.  
\- Así es.

Los Cuervos aletearon con alegría, estirándose y encogiéndose en un breve contoneo de felicidad.

\- Cambiad el usuario administrador -insistió el Príncipe.  
\- ¿Príncipe Uldren Sov?  
\- Fidel -los corrigió ellos.

Las aves se miraron unas a otras, ligeramente confusas.

\- Cambiad el nombre. Sólo Fidel.  
\- ¿Fidel? ¡Fidel! -canturrearon ellas.

Él asintió más tranquilo al ver que los drones habían entendido el comando.

\- Añadid otro usuario autorizado.

Los ópticos de los Cuervos le observaron, esperando a escuchar más órdenes. Tiempo atrás, habían estado acostumbrados a tener que reajustar el número de usuarios que podían acceder a sus datos, ya que algunos agentes morían en misiones, y otros pocos eran relevados.

\- Añadid a Valeria. No deseo que volváis a atacarla. ¿Lo habéis entendido? Es una aliada.

Las aves asintieron varias veces, volviendo a revolotear con suavidad, una de ellas se subió al hombro derecho de Uldren, que lo recibió con una suave caricia.

\- Valeria registrada como nueva agente -susurraron.  
\- No quiero que mencionéis que soy el administrador, ni volváis a nombrar a Uldren Sov -ordenó el Guardián- Es un asunto de máxima importancia. Obedeced las órdenes de Valeria, ella cuidará de vosotros hasta nuevo aviso.

Entendió que los suaves graznidos de las aves como una respuesta afirmativa.

\- Tratará de cambiar los permisos de administrador ella misma. Esperad tres intentos antes de fingir que accedéis. Ahora, entrad en suspensión.

Posó al ave que descansaba sobre él de vuelta en la percha, acariciando al resto de aves que ahora dormían. Suspiró con cierto alivio, sabiendo que había podido arreglar por fin el asunto sin tener que recurrir a medidas más extremas. Se giró hacia el Vex, observando que éste aún permanecía en reposo. Debido a su estado, sería demasiado fácil lograr ponerle fin a su sufrimiento. Rodeó la mesa, examinando bien las dañadas piezas de su chasis. No le debía quedar mucho tiempo. Era cuestión de semanas, tal vez meses antes de que la pobre arpía tuviera un fallo catastrófico. Ya había aguantado demasiado.  
Barajó la idea de intervenir. De hacer algo por que aquella situación no se alargara más. Había visto en el rostro de Valeria lo mucho que aquello la hacía sufrir, y seguía sin querer arriesgarse a ver cómo la arpía se volvía en su contra. Hoy le había hecho daño, otro día podría llegar incluso a matarla. Bastaría que Ðum saliera de su escondrijo para traerla de vuelta para hacer que la arpía le arrebatara la vida. Sintió que su afilado puñal comenzaba a quemar al lado de su cadera, rogándole ser empuñado. ¿Pero y si le llegara a descubrir? ¿Y si la arpía presentaba resistencia? Alertaría, presumiblemente, a toda la Villa. Todo el mundo sabría de su traición. De que había faltado a su palabra. Valeria confiaba en él. Ejecutar al Vex, aunque fuera por su bien, no haría otra cosa que disgustar a la joven. No volvería a querer nada de él. No volvería a poder disfrutar de su compañía.  
Suspiró, decidiendo salir del lugar. Necesitaba despejarse un poco. Podría hacer noche en la nave. Sabía que la compuerta del piso de abajo tenía un pestillo por dentro, lo cual le permitiría dormir sin tener que esconderse detrás de su yelmo, seguro de que nadie le sorprendería. Tumbarse en su cama le resultó un poco invasivo. No le gustaba nada tocar nada que no fuera suyo, pero sabía que era mejor opción que el sofá. Al menos, Valeria le había dado su permiso. La almohada le resultó mucho más blanda que aquellas que solía usar. Mirando al techo se dio cuenta de que aún así, podría haberse dirigido directamente al asentamiento de Devrim. Allí tenía su propia habitación. No tendría que invadir el espacio de nadie.  
Hizo aparecer de nuevo aquel regalo que la joven le había entregado minutos antes gracias a su espectro. Miró aquellas tarjetas, sonriendo levemente, logrando encontrar un poco de paz entre todas sus cavilaciones. El calor de aquella cama y el suave olor de las sábanas logró embaucarle con rapidez en un profundo sueño. Kebap le observó detenidamente, centelleando con alegría al ver que era la primera vez que se lograba dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Recogió las tarjetas para evitar que Uldren las dañara sin querer, y mulló ligeramente la almohada tal y como había visto hacer a Ðum.  
La noche transcurrió rápidamente, y por una vez, Uldren no se despertó sobresaltándose. Tuvo un sueño profundo, tranquilo y reparador. Sintió que dormir en aquella cama prestada le había logrado quitar una gran tensión de encima. Tener la seguridad de que nadie le asaltaría en plena noche le permitió descansar sin tener su Luz preparada y su espalda contra la pared. Podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a esa sensación, aunque supo que Valeria no tardaría en moverse de nuevo a algún otro lugar, investigando y explorando por su cuenta, seguramente acompañada de Otto y Kate. Él también tenía otros muchos deberes para con Devrim. Pronto tendría que responder a sus obligaciones.


	14. La Última Ciudad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojo, hay algo de manduca de fanservice en este capítulo porque me he hecho un buen selfcare digna de Orgullo y Prejuicio, que ya iba siendo hora xDDD así que espero que lo disfrutéis.

Abrió sus ojos, poco a poco, mirando a su alrededor con una extraña sensación de familiaridad. Kebap le saludó con su habitual alegría, animándole a levantarse. Tras ponerse de nuevo su equipamiento y echarle un último vistazo al asfódelo del panel de mando, salió de la nave con cuidado de haber dejado todo en orden.  
Una masa de plumas negras salió a su encuentro.

\- ¡¡Fidel!! -era Valeria, completamente rodeada de cuervos. Éstos la usaban como percha, cubriendo completamente sus dos brazos e incluso su cabeza. Las afiladas garras de las aves dejaban pequeños arañazos rosas en su piel sin llegar a hacerle heridas. El rostro de la joven resplandecía de felicidad, y sus ojos azules brillaban con más intensidad que de costumbre- ¡He conseguido hacerme con los Cuervos!  
\- Ya veo -respondió Uldren con tranquilidad, sonriendo bajo el casco- Parece que habéis hecho buenas migas.

Los pájaros graznaron con suavidad, tomando entre sus picos varios de los mechones de la melena de la joven, que cerró uno de sus ojos por precaución. Los picos de aquellos drones eran sin duda algo con lo que uno debía tener cuidado. Ella rió girando sobre sí misma, acercándose más a él para mostrarle su hazaña. Uldren acarició con suavidad varias de las cabezas de los Cuervos, escuchando cómo todos estos ronroneaban ante su presencia.

\- Lo tuve que intentar un par de veces -le dijo- pero al final parece que han entendido que somos amigos. ¿Verdad?

Miró hacia arriba haciendo un ligero puchero, adelantando sus labios en forma de beso. Uno de los Cuervos sobre su cabeza la picó con delicadeza para devolvérselo.  
Terminó suspirando con fuerza, agotada por el peso de todos aquellos drones que se mantenían sobre ella.

\- Bueno, bueno -protestó- Ya está bien, id adentro, que me estáis agarrotando los brazos.

Escuchó cómo Uldren emitía un pequeño sonido nasal al mismo tiempo que las aves volaban a poca altura del suelo hasta volver al taller. Aún estaban muy débiles para recorrer grandes distancias, por lo que no se alejarían mucho por sí mismas.

\- Me alegro de que lo hayas conseguido.

Valeria le guiñó un ojo al mismo tiempo que le daba una suave palmada en un brazo, frotándoselo después como gesto de agradecimiento, aunque el Guardián supo que no se debía a la pequeña triquiñuela que había orquestado en secreto. Se contentó con saber que ella estuviera feliz, que no tendría que atender otro problema más. Que así se sentiría mejor, sabiendo que contaba con el perdón de los Cuervos.  
Ambos tuvieron la sensación de que las horas transcurrían mucho más rápido cada vez que estaban juntos. Mientras el sol estuviera en alza, Uldren trabajaba sin descanso para Devrim, pero siempre trataba de escaparse un rato para ver a Valeria. A veces, sus guardias exigían que ayudara a los efectivos locales durante la noche, y en esas ocasiones ella era la que se encargaba de buscarle. Conocían muy bien la zona, pero la joven sabía muchos escondrijos y secretos de los que Uldren aún no había dado cuenta. Eran rincones que la muchacha aún no había podido visitar de su renacimiento, pero que sin duda recordaba gracias a la lealtad de Bam-Bam.  
Se habían detenido en un pequeño sector que incluso los Caídos solían ignorar. Era un pequeño cosmódromo abandonado de la Edad de Oro, hacía tiempo arrasado. Ya no quedaba ninguna chatarra entre la que rebuscar, pero el lugar seguía teniendo su encanto. El aire allí era húmedo y eléctrico, como si una fuerte borrasca fuera a hacer presa de ellos en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Te imaginas cómo tuvo que ser esto hace siglos? -preguntó Valeria en voz alta mientras hacía equilibrios sobre una barandilla completamente cubierta de óxido y enredaderas.

Uldren caminaba a su lado, cruzado de brazos, preguntándose si en aquella época habría sido un Humano más o si habría nacido siquiera.

\- Me hubiera encantado verlo, ¡Ups! -exclamó con suavidad al estar a punto de perder el equilibrio, y se rió al ver que su compañero deshacía el cruce de sus brazos con rapidez al ver su pequeño viraje.

Era el final de la barandilla antes de que ésta se inclinara para seguir la dirección de unas escaleras de descenso

\- Eh, Fidel.

Seguía mirándola con atención, temeroso de que aquella vieja estructura terminara de ceder bajo sus pies.

\- ¿Sí?  
\- ¡Te hago de mochila!  
\- ¿Disculp-?

Valeria saltó ágilmente, confiando en que su compañero no se alejaría. Agarró con sus manos los hombros del Guardián, haciendo de ellos un punto de apoyo sobre el que poder columpiarse hasta aterrizar sobre su espalda, abrazando su cintura con las piernas. No era la primera vez que hacía eso en su presencia, pero sí era la primera que se tomaba esa confianza con él. Uldren reaccionó rápidamente a la carga ajustando su punto de gravedad para que Valeria no se resbalara, logrando soportar su peso sin que ninguno de los dos perdiera el equilibrio. Antes de que la joven se bajara, temerosa por haberle molestado demasiado, él tomó sus muñecas para que se sujetara mejor abrazando su cuello, empezando a bajar las escaleras.  
Tragó saliva quedándose en silencio, pues no se esperaba que a Uldren no le importase llevarla un poco a la espalda. Otto estaba más que acostumbrado y le encantaban ese tipo de gestos, y aunque Kate era más independiente, a veces también había cedido durante muy poco tiempo. Sonrió con cierta timidez acomodando sus brazos en torno su garganta, mientras Uldren notaba cómo su respiración se entrecortaba ligeramente al sentir la de ella sobre la nuca. La espalda de su compañero le resultó mucho más cómoda que la del Titán, principalmente al no estar compuesta ésta de placas metálicas, pero si quería ser sincera con ella misma, debía reconocer que estar cerca de aquel Hunter le hacía especialmente feliz.  
Enterró con suavidad su rostro contra parte de su espalda, acomodando una de sus mejillas contra ésta mientras respiraba con calma. Por un momento cerró los ojos, notando cómo su cuerpo se acunaba cada vez que Uldren bajaba un escalón, hasta que finalmente notó cómo el Guardián había llegado a terreno llano pero no le pedía que cediera en su abrazo o se separara de él.

\- Fidel -susurró- Si te molesto, dímelo y me suelto.

El agarre de las manos de Uldren sobre la parte posterior de sus rodillas se ciñó un poco más al escucharla, tratando inconscientemente de evitar que lo hiciera al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Estoy bien, de momento -le respondió con tranquilidad- No tendré tanta fuerza bruta como Otto, pero puedo cargar con un poco de peso.

Escuchar la suave risa de la joven tan cerca de su oreja izquierda le hizo tener que contener un pequeño escalofrío. No recordaba cuándo su cercanía se había vuelto tan estrecha, o cómo habían llegado a tener tanta confianza como para compartir ese tipo de gestos. Su relación había evolucionado de forma tan natural que aquellos días en los que permaneció escondido en un contenedor, tan solo con su espectro, parecían haber quedado atrás hacía siglos.  
Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando tan solo el cantar de pequeñas aves que se despedían de la luz del sol. Estaba atardeciendo, y no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que cayera la noche sobre ellos. Valeria le guió hacia otro de sus rincones secretos, uno de los pocos que le quedaban por compartir. Había doblado uno de sus brazos sobre sí mismo, dejando más libertad a Uldren para respirar. La otra mano colgaba con suavidad a pocos centímetros de su pecho, oscilando con suavidad cada vez que él daba un paso.  
Tuvieron poco tiempo antes de que una fuerte lluvia empezara a caer sobre ellos. Era una tormenta de verano, por lo que supieron que duraría más bien poco. Valeria saltó rápidamente de la espalda de Uldren para permitir que ambos pudieran correr más rápidamente, buscando un refugio donde esperar a que el monzón pasara de largo. Agarró una de sus manos, tirando de él para evitar que el Guardián se perdiera entre los escombros y la maleza tras ella, mientras se volvía a poner la capucha para protegerse un poco. El camino les llevó a un pequeño rincón donde un par de piedras flotaban en el aire en forma de espiral. El tragaluz permitía que la lluvia siguiera precipitándose sobre ellos, pero la estancia se abría un poco más en la roca para permitirles refugiarse a techo casi por completo.  
La joven se rió con fuerza, retirándose la capucha y bebiendo del agua que caía del cielo formando un cuenco con las manos a la altura de los labios. Uldren la observó con detenimiento, sabiendo que imitarla sólo provocaría que el visor de su yelmo nublara por completo su vista, así que decidió esperarla pacientemente bajo una de aquellas naturales cornisas, sentándose sobre las rocas del suelo y escurriéndose parte de su capa con las manos. Pocos segundos después, Valeria se unió a él, frotándose ligeramente los brazos a causa de la diferencia de la temperatura entre el aire y la humedad de su vestimenta, sin dejar de reír.

\- Nos ha pillado una buena -comentó sentándose a su lado.

Tenía el pelo completamente pegado en torno a su rostro, especialmente contra las mejillas y ambos lados de la nariz. Uldren le hizo un pequeño gesto a su espectro para que hiciera aparecer su sábana, rodeándolos a ambos con ella para mantener el calor.

\- Y te ha parecido que la mejor idea era pararte a beber algo.

La joven se estremeció bufando a causa de un escalofrío y le dedicó una sonrisa, agradeciendo que su compañero decidiera compartir aquella preciada posesión. Se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo, tratando de chincharle, pues a diferencia de ella, había tenido cuidado con no empaparse.  
Uldren levantó uno de sus brazos encogiendo su costado derecho ante la fría sensación de la humedad que desprendía el equipamiento de la Guardiana, pero suspiró con resignación al observar que ella parecía tener un poco de frío.

\- Si acabo resfriándome por tu culpa...  
\- Usted perdone -se burló Valeria, apretándose aún más contra él para provocarle.

Por unos instantes dudó en volver a apartarla para hacerla escarmentar o por el contrario mostrar algo de piedad con su compañera.

\- ¿Sabes qué?

Valeria levantó su mirada con interés. Uldren soltó la sábana y la agarró con fuerza de los brazos, haciendo que se levantase y empujándola para dejarla de nuevo expuesta bajo la lluvia. Se arropó cómodamente mientras observaba que la joven pegaba un pequeño traspiés para recuperar el equilibrio, girándose con expresión ofendida.  
Se encogió de hombros, mostrando las palmas hacia arriba, como si el asunto no fuera con él. 

\- ¿Crees que estás a salvo ahí sentadito? -se agachó tomando del suelo una pequeña cantidad de agua con las manos. En cuanto se irguió, Uldren la detuvo mostrando una de sus manos.  
\- Espera, Valeria... -le dijo, haciendo después una pausa- Creo recordar que aún no te has comprado tu propio colibrí, ¿Me equivoco?

Su ligero tono amenazador no le pasó inadvertido.

\- ¿¡Me vas a dejar aquí sola!?  
\- Hm... -se frotó la parte inferior del casco en gesto pensativo- Dame un momento para me que lo piense.

Ella tiró el agua al suelo. Uldren sonrió con malicia, reflejando su expresión en el tono de su voz.

\- No. Creo que esta vez no.  
\- Eres de una chulería insoportable, Fidel -protestó ella volviendo a su lado, escurriendo copiosamente su equipamiento hasta que dejó de gotear agua de él.

El Guardián rió con suavidad ante su triunfo, haciéndole un gesto para que se volviera a resguardar junto a él.  
Volvió sentarse a su lado, esta vez respetando una pequeña distancia. Uldren volvió a reír, encontrando francamente satisfactoria aquella pequeña victoria. La ayudó a acercarse con una de sus manos para compartir su calor con ella, tapándola de nuevo con la mitad de su sábana. Mantuvo su brazo derecho sobre su espalda para sujetar correctamente el fino embozo sobre los dos, ya que ella se estaba abrazando con fuerza a causa del frío. Valeria sonrió en silencio, aprovechando la oportunidad para acurrucarse adecuadamente contra su costado, apoyando con cuidado su cabeza en el frontal de su hombro y encogiendo las piernas contra su propio pecho para evitar tiritar demasiado fuerte. Suspiraron a la vez.

\- ¿Es demasiado tarde para unirme a la expedición? -preguntó Uldren minutos después.

Valeria levantó su rostro, echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para que él pudiera mirarla también.

\- ¿Al final quieres venir?

El hecho de que la matadioses fuera a estar presente aún era algo que le atormentaba, pero sabía que sería mejor arriesgarse antes que perderse la oportunidad de participar en un asunto tan importante al que había sido invitado. Por fin parecía haber encontrado una escuadra en la que poder quedarse, aunque Kate tratara de deshacerse de él a la mínima oportunidad. Valeria le había advertido que era su carácter con la gente a la que no conocía demasiado, así que trataba de no tomárselo como algo personal. Durante aquellas dos semanas, había fantaseado con distintos escenarios en los que no tenía que vigilar cada uno de sus propios movimientos, en que aquella futura victoria les augurara varias celebraciones. En que podrían compartir una historia para recordar.

\- ¿Y perderme un ultra Hobgoblin? Sería una lástima que os quedarais toda la gloria para vosotros solos.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, volviendo a dejar caer el rostro con suavidad contra su pecho, apretándose más contra él, feliz de que finalmente hubiera decidido acompañarles.

\- No es tarde. Avisaré a Asher en cuanto volvamos.

Uldren tensó los músculos de su brazo derecho, cohibiéndose de rodearla con él. Ya estaban demasiado cerca, insistir podría dar lugar a confusiones. Eso pensaba. Eso trataba de decirse, pero Valeria jamás malinterpretaba a la gente. Mantenía una confianza y una buena fe completamente imperturbables. No parecía ser consciente de que detrás de aquellos gestos pudiera haber segundas intenciones.  
Se quedaron así varios minutos, esperando a que por fin la lluvia terminara de amainar, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener demasiada prisa en dejar el lugar o moverse del pequeño refugio que se habían construido el uno del otro. Valeria levantaba de vez en cuando la mirada a través de las propias pestañas de sus párpados, sin moverse, curiosa por ver las reacciones de Uldren, que seguía protegiéndola del frío con su propio cuerpo y aquella fina sábana. Se había prometido no preguntar sobre el motivo por el que jamás descubría su rostro, y aún recordaba que Kebap había mencionado que era atractivo, pero empezaba a sentir una curiosidad cuyo origen no sabía concretar. Trató de aprovechar aquella cercanía para observar aquel porcentaje de piel que el casco dejaba a la vista, pero no llegaba más allá del suelo de la boca y su garganta. Tras un par de segundos, cerró los ojos con un suave suspiro al darse cuenta de que estaba vulnerando la promesa que le había hecho, y acomodó ligeramente los músculos de su cuello para relajarlos más.  
El Guardián ladeó unos centímetros su rostro para mirarla también a causa de sus movimientos y finalmente dejó que su brazo derecho se venciera con suavidad sobre su hombro para aliviar la tensión de la postura. Tragó saliva en silencio, observándola de nuevo con disimulo, pendiente de si el gesto la molestaba o no. Tal y como supuso, la joven no pareció ni siquiera inmutarse, sino que lo aceptó con naturalidad. Aún le resultaba extraño poder permitirse el lujo de aquel tipo de tranquilidad. De ese tipo de confianza tan libre de prejuicios de ningún tipo. Se había dado cuenta de lo muy reconfortante que le resultaba su compañía, y de que a menudo se encontraba pensando en ella como a alguien a quien apreciaba.

\- Debería... actualizar mi equipamiento -murmuró al darse cuenta de que el tiempo corría en su contra antes de partir hacia aquella incursión.

Sintió la mejilla de su compañera deslizarse con suavidad contra su hombro al mismo tiempo que la joven levantaba su rostro para prestarle atención. Uldren volvió a ladear su cabeza en su dirección, aunque el visor de su casco aún impidiera que sus miradas se cruzasen directamente. Valeria sonrió con su habitual amabilidad.

\- Deberías ir a la Ciudad, entonces -le aconsejó- Tengo que recoger un par de encargos. Puedo acompañarte, si quieres.

Asintió con la cabeza una vez, aceptando la propuesta. Sin lugar a dudas aquel sería un lugar altamente transitado por civiles y Guardianes, y aún no se sentía nada cómodo cerca de cualquier tipo de multitud. Saber que tendría alguien de confianza que pudiera guiarle le hacía sentirse más seguro en aquel ambiente.

\- ¿Mañana te parece bien? -le preguntó Valeria, deshaciendo su propio abrazo y escurriendo las manos entre sus propias rodillas.

Tan poca antelación le encontró por sorpresa.

\- ¿Mañana? -balbuceó.

Se recordó que había confirmado su asistencia a pocos días del plan original, así que asintió un par de veces, consciente de que de tratar de posponer su visita a la Ciudad podría implicar retrasar a los demás.

\- De acuerdo -rectificó, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

Guardó silencio unos instantes, sin estar seguro de qué debía preguntar antes, en qué lugar debían encontrarse, o si tendrían que verse directamente dentro de la Ciudad. Valeria amplió su sonrisa al percatarse de a qué tipo de cavilaciones debía estar dándole vueltas.

\- Te iré a buscar al asentamiento de Devrim -se anticipó, tratando de aliviar sus preocupaciones- Iré temprano, así que no te quedes dormido, ¿Eh?

Uldren emitió un pequeño sonido nasal de resignación, pero sonrió asintiendo nuevamente.

\- Entendido.

Ella le guiñó un ojo torciendo ligeramente su sonrisa, y se dio una palmada en las rodillas levantándose con cuidado de no empujarle, aprovechando el hecho de que la lluvia se había alejado lo suficiente como para dejarlos atrás. Le ofreció una mano para que se pusiera en pie y tiró con suavidad de su agarre cuando Uldren aceptó el gesto.

\- ¡Está decidido! -exclamó Valeria con cierta alegría, dándose unas suaves palmadas en el trasero con la mano libre para sacudir restos de pequeñas piedras de sus pantalones- Bueno, ¿Me acercas a la Villa, entonces? Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente -rió  
con suavidad- Necesito poner mi equipo a secar.

Uldren suspiró cruzándose de brazos, volviendo a mirarla de arriba a abajo. Su vestuario lucía un color mucho más oscuro del original ya que aún estaba empapada.

\- Mucho me temo que después de llevarte tendré que hacer lo mismo.

Ella se balanceó con gracia y le pisó con suavidad un pie adelantando una de sus piernas, saltando unos centímetros hacia atrás para ganar distancia.

\- Si «alguien» no me hubiera empujado a la intemperie, no hubiera sido para tanto -le acusó.

Su compañero deshizo el cruce de sus brazos, sorprendido por aquella inocente agresión. Sonrió sabiendo que aún tenía las cartas ganadoras y volvió a recortar la distancia entre ambos, mientras Valeria retrocedía acorde con las manos detrás de su propia espalda.

\- Valeria... -musitó.

Ella amplió su sonrisa arqueando las cejas sin dejar de recular para evitar que su compañero pudiera acercarse demasiado como para atraparla. Era el escenario que anticipaba, puesto que alguna vez había jugado de esa manera con Kate, salvo que aquella vez notaba un cosquilleo en las entrañas que hacía que su piel se erizara.

\- ¿Fidel?

Se sobresaltó al notar que sus pies tropezaban con una roca lo suficientemente grande como para provocar que perdiese el equilibrio y se quedara sentada sobre la misma. Su compañero había logrado dirigirla con la astucia suficiente como para dejarla en evidencia con tal facilidad. Frunció los labios, abriendo más la separación entre sus párpados en una expresión de desconcierto y vergüenza mientras le miraba. Uldren se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella.

\- Recuerda que aún no tienes colibrí, Valeria -murmuró, satisfecho al observar el gesto en su rostro, riendo nasalmente después.

Ella hizo un ligero puchero desviando la mirada, notando que sus mejillas desprendían más calor de lo habitual. Él se mordió el labio inconscientemente con otra sonrisa al ver que se sonrojaba y después se irguió para dejarla atrás, esperando que le siguiera.  
Tras unos segundos pudo escuchar las pisadas tras él, y una vez volvieron al antiguo cosmódromo hizo uso del enlace para hacer aparecer a su hastiado colibrí. Se giró para comprobar que la joven no estuviera lejos, y se encontró en que estaba justo a su espalda. Le sonrió libre de la vergüenza que había sentido hacía tan solo unos minutos, colocándose el pelo para despegárselo de la cara.

\- No vayas muy rápido, por favor -le pidió- O me moriré de frío.  
\- Te estaría bien servido -bromeó Uldren, sentándose en su vehículo- No te preocupes.

Ella le acompañó con un pequeño salto, acomodándose tras él y abrazándole a la altura del abdomen para evitar caerse después de haberse cubierto la cabeza con la capucha de su capa. La corriente de aire causada por el desplazamiento le resultó tan fría que le provocó varios escalofríos durante el trayecto a la Villa. Con cada uno de ellos, Uldren aminoraba la velocidad del colibrí levemente, siempre alerta de que ninguna otra amenaza pudiera aprovechar la ocasión para emboscarles. Pese a que habían recorrido caminos abandonados, no descartaba que aún hubieran Caídos cerca tratando de curiosear por aquellas zonas olvidadas.  
Valeria se había acostumbrado a que su compañero le sirviera de chófer, y debía reconocer que encontraba muy grato aferrarse a él más que conducir por su propia cuenta. Llevaba varios días guardando el secreto de que ya se había hecho con un nuevo vehículo, pero simplemente no quería que Uldren la dejara de llevar de un sitio a otro. Era una pequeña mentirijilla que usaba para estar cerca de él, ahora que sabía que su compañero por fin lograba estar tranquilo a su lado. Que aquel tipo de gestos no le suponían un incordio. Que no había ningún problema con compartir espacio personal. Muy dentro temía que cualquier variable que pudiera alejarles un poco provocase que Uldren volviera a cerrarse, y que ese tipo de confianza que guardaba con ella se perdiera. Le resultaba incómodo no ser completamente sincera con él, aunque fuera tan solo con aquella pequeñez, pero en esos momentos se sentía tan a gusto que lograba olvidarse de los remordimientos.  
El Guardián logró dejarla en la puerta de su casa, recordando el plan que habían acordado para la mañana siguiente. Los nervios empezaban a hacer presa de él, anticipando que el lugar estaría a rebosar de gente con la que tendría que cruzarse. Extraños que pudieran tratar de hacerle demasiadas preguntas. Su propio estado lo obligó a abandonar el lugar con un poco de prisa, dejando atrás a su compañera, que sacudía la cabeza con los brazos en jarra.

\- Le diré que de paso, se compre una bola antiestrés -dijo en voz alta- ¿Cuánto crees que le llevará romper una de esas?

Ðum acomodó las piezas de su carcasa flotando a pocos centímetros de uno de sus hombros.

\- Mejor dile que se compre un par -le respondió.

Ella rió con gana entrando a su taller, buscando después algo con lo que poder llenarse el estómago antes de acostarse en la cama.

Tan solo unas horas después, los primeros rayos del sol se estaban abriendo paso por el valle del Viajero. La joven salía de su vivienda temporal aún desperezándose del sueño, dando cuenta de un bollo de merengue de un mordisco mientras cerraba la puerta. Masticó tapándose la boca con el dorso de una mano ya que un bostezo interrumpió su degustación mientras bajaba los dos escalones del porche que daban paso al exterior. Ni siquiera se percató de que Uldren la estaba esperando a un lado de la puerta, ahora a su espalda.

\- Buenos días -la saludó éste, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared.

La joven se giró con los ojos entrecerrados. Aún parecía medio dormida.

\- ¿Fidel?  
\- ¡Buenos días señorita! -le saludó amistosamente Kebap- ¡Buenos días, Ðum!

Ver al Guardián tan temprano después de haber acordado que sería ella quien iría a buscarle logró despejarla del todo. Se dio prisa en tragar el bocado de la bollería para no hablar con comida en la boca y se acercó de nuevo a él.

\- Buenos días, Kebap -respondió Valeria dando un suave beso al aire en su dirección- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? -le preguntó a su compañero- Ahora mismo iba a buscarte.

Ambos espectros se acercaron el uno al otro para empezar su propia conversación, como tenían por costumbre. Ðum no era el tipo de personalidad que encontrara fácil mantener un diálogo excesivamente largo, pero Kebap era un perfecto espectador, y su carácter, similar al de Valeria, le suponía un alivio y le permitía soltarse un poco.  
Uldren se encogió de hombros, guardando silencio. Los suaves tics de sus dedos indicaban que había estado lo suficientemente inquieto durante la noche como para no haberse acostado siquiera. Valeria le sonrió con dulzura para tratar de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad y le agarró suavemente de un brazo.

\- Vamos a estar justo debajo del Viajero -dijo intentando distraerle un poco- Nunca habéis estado tan cerca, ¿Verdad?

Su compañero expresó una negativa sacudiendo la cabeza. No le importaba tanto, realmente. Sentía cierta curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo le incomodaba. Saber que su vida pasada había sido merecedora de no menos que encontrar su fin mediante una ejecución le hacía preguntarse qué era exactamente lo que aquella fuerza había visto en él. Cuál era la causa de que le hubiera premiado con aquel tipo de inmortalidad. ¿Era realmente un premio, o un castigo? ¿O quizás algún tipo de oportunidad para redimirse? Suspiró con suavidad, alzando su mirada al horizonte, buscando aquel gigantesco orbe marmóreo que levitaba a kilómetros de ellos. Valeria levantó su brazo rodeándose el cuello con él, empujándole al exterior como si cargara con un gran peso.

\- Vamos, perezoso. La Ciudad es muy grande, será mejor que no te distraigas, o no llegaremos a tiempo para las ofertas -bromeó.

Uldren bajó su mirada dándose cuenta de que ella le agarraba de la cintura como si fuera un beodo.

\- Valeria, puedo caminar -le informó- Estoy más despierto que tú.

Ella estiró el cuello por encima de su antebrazo para volver a dar otro mordisco a su bollo, que aún sujetaba con su mano izquierda con tres dedos. Los otros dos trataban de ceñirse sobre la muñeca de su compañero.

\- Feguro que fi -le respondió.

La Última Ciudad era un lugar enorme. Más grande de lo que había imaginado inicialmente. La intensa luz del sol y el albedo que reflejaban las construcciones llegaban incluso a atravesar el visor de su casco, provocando que tuviera que entrecerrar sus ojos más de una vez. No había apenas construcciones que no fueran de tonalidades claras, al menos en el sector que recorrieron aquel día. El Viajero levitaba sobre aquella última fortaleza como un gigantesco meteorito paralizado en el tiempo en el último momento. Su presencia a veces le provocaba cierta claustrofobia, ya que alzar la mirada para encontrarse con semejante cuerpo a modo de techo era una imagen que jamás hubiera sido capaz de imaginarse de no haberla vivido por sí mismo.  
Había muchísima vida en aquel lugar. No tenía recuerdos de haberse cruzado con tanta gente en su vida. No al menos desde que había despertado como Guardián. Agradeció silenciosamente que Valeria hubiera decidido madrugar para visitar los comercios pocos minutos después de su apertura, cuando aún preparaban los últimos detalles de cara al público y los transeúntes eran en su mayor parte civiles que aprovechaban la frescura de la mañana para pasear. La vida allí parecía tranquila. Demasiado. Aquella gente era completamente ajena a lo que sucedía más allá de las murallas. Al menos, así era ahora. Su compañera le explicó que la causa de que algunos edificios estuvieran aún velados se debía a que los servicios de construcción aún trataban de reparar los daños de la Guerra Roja.  
Le contó la historia de cómo el Viajero fue apresado por una gigantesca nave Cabal. De cómo todos, Guardianes y civiles, perdieron la Luz durante una época de muerte y desesperación, pero que al final, el esfuerzo de la Vanguardia y el propio Viajero lograron liberarse del yugo de los invasores, recuperando a la fuerza su hogar. Hawthorne había desempeñado un papel esencial liderando a los civiles, que por primera vez se vieron directamente implicados en una operación de carácter militar. Los Guardianes habían sido muy sobreprotectores hasta entonces.  
Él le preguntó sobre su papel en aquella batalla. Valeria tenía varias grabaciones de la época, pero muchas de ellas eran continuamente interrumpidas por los propios chorros de luz de Bam-Bam, que cegaban los vídeos de forma intermitente. Mientras que los civiles más fuertes y formados se encargaban de la primera línea de batalla, la joven y su mecánico compañero habían logrado sabotear por su propia cuenta varios arsenales a base de colarse y montar varios espectáculos con ayuda de algunos cazadores que pudieran cubrir su huida. Devrim estuvo entre ellos.  
A medida que transcurría el día, Uldren tuvo que esforzarse más por mantener la calma, ya que el tráfico en las calles se había vuelto mucho más voluminoso, y cada vez había más Guardianes merodeando la zona, buscando al igual que ellos encontrar algún tipo de oferta o divertimento. Su compañera no fue ajena a la tensión que agarrotaba sus músculos, así que al darse cuenta que sus bromas y chascarrillos no surtían suficiente efecto como para distraerle por completo, decidió cogerle de la mano. Había dudado largos minutos antes de atreverse, ya que aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, o aunque aquel gesto le pareciera completamente natural, su intención era que sus manos no se separaran en lo que quedara de día. Tenía miedo de que Uldren tratara de zafarse en algún momento, o que directamente la rechazara al estar demasiado nervioso.  
Trató de tragar saliva, pero por algún motivo su garganta estaba repentinamente seca al notar la piel descubierta de sus dedos, aquella que no cubrían los guantes, rozando los de ella. Uldren miró las manos de ambos de reojo, en silencio, dándose cuenta de la firmeza con la que correspondía al gesto. Valeria dirigió su rostro hacia el suyo, sonriendo amablemente, y le dio un suave choque con el hombro.

\- Así sabrás que no me alejaré -dijo en voz baja, tratando de buscar una justificación ya que era la primera vez que en el apretón de manos entrelazaban sus dedos.

El Guardián ahogó un suspiro, tratando de ralentizar el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Por un momento creyó que sufriría un pequeño ataque de vértigo, ya que estaba experimentando emociones muy dispares en un período muy corto de tiempo. Tras unos minutos, ella frotó con suavidad la yema de su pulgar contra su piel, pero antes de que él pudiera responder o descifrar las sensaciones que aquella caricia le transmitía, Valeria tiró de él señalando con energía a un puesto que había oteado al final de la calle que recorrían.  
Se dejó arrastrar por la joven, puesto a que no tenía otro remedio y porque no quería encontrarse en la situación de quedarse atrás sin su guía personal. Valeria le señalaba varios artículos de aquel viejo escaparate, pero no pudo prestarle demasiada atención ya que la sombra de la Torre se alzaba sobre ellos. Se habían acercado de forma gradual, ya que cuanto más cerca estuvieran los comercios de aquella fortaleza, mayor carácter militar tenían los artículos en venta. Muchos de ellos eran algunos arsenales de un tal Banshee-44, atendidos por varios autómatas y algunos civiles que se encargaban de asistir a los clientes.

\- Es el mejor lugar donde podrás comprar equipamiento sin que tengamos que hacer el viaje hasta arriba -dijo Valeria señalando con un pulgar a la Torre- Banshee es el mejor armero, y por lo que veo tienen por aquí algunas piezas aprobadas por la  
Vanguardia. Todas son de muy buena calidad, te lo prometo.

El joven al otro lado del mostrador rió apoyándose sobre el mostrador.

\- Será mejor que tenga cuidado, o me quitarás el trabajo -le dijo, ajustándose su propio uniforme después- ¿Buscáis algo en concreto?

Valeria rió con suavidad, explicándole su caso brevemente, sabiendo que Uldren preferiría permanecer en silencio. Ni por un momento soltó su mano, pese a que gesticuló con cierta efusividad al mismo tiempo que le enumeraba las especificaciones que requerían para su próxima incursión. Al recordar que debía ser Uldren quien tuviera la última palabra, le invitó a intervenir por sí mismo. El Guardián fue escueto en palabras, pero tenía claro con qué tipo de armamento y equipo se sentía a gusto. Intercambiar ciertos tecnicismos con aquel muchacho le permitió soltarse un poco, aunque mantuvo su habitual distancia con los extraños. Vio por sí mismo que la materia prima con la que trabajaban en el lugar no era motivo de mofa. Hasta el momento, había heredado sus herramientas de Caídos y Cabales a los que había derrotado, completando su imagen con algunas piezas que Devrim le había proporcionado. Estas últimas resultaban siempre más eficientes y nuevas, pero no resistían tanto ser usadas por un Guardián, con lo que se veía obligado a buscar repuestos a menudo para reparar los daños. Su Luz era más intensa de lo que aquellos utensilios podían soportar.  
Se pasaron en aquella tienda un par de horas, en los que Valeria tuvo que rendir su agarre para mayor comodidad de su compañero, que comprobaba celosamente cada arma para asegurarse de que se adaptaran bien a sus manos. Ella le había animado a tomarse su tiempo, recordándole que de no estar convencido deberían volver a aquel lugar para realizar devoluciones. Haría tanto uso de su paciencia como hiciera falta mientras que él estuviera satisfecho con la compra.  
Una vez Uldren tomó la última de sus decisiones, fue escoltado por el dependiente a otro área de la tienda. Valeria, que estaba sentada sobre uno de los mostradores, se inclinó hacia adelante para tratar de discernir al lugar al que lo estaban llevando, pero se tranquilizó al ver que él le hacía un pequeño ademán indicándole que volvería en un instante. Balanceó los pies con suavidad, mirando al exterior y viendo cómo la gente inundaba las calles de manera mucho más intensa. Su estómago gruñó, recordándole una vez más que llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer, y había pasado mediodía hacía un largo rato. La joven se dio unas palmadas sobre el abdomen tratando de evitar que su interior protestara de nuevo sin éxito, y suspiró preocupada por hacer sentir culpable a su compañero.  
Otro hombre cruzó aquel mismo umbral, deteniéndose delante de ella. Valeria levantó la mirada con cierta confusión, ladeando con suavidad la cabeza y arqueando las cejas.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? -le preguntó con amabilidad, doblando las piernas sobre el mostrador para agarrarse los tobillos.

Era un Hunter sin duda, ataviado con prendas oscuras y discretas, pero había en él algo extrañamente familiar. Su equipamiento estaba compuesto por prendas gruesas, pero flexibles. Las piezas más robustas de su equipamiento eran sin duda las perneras, que protegían con fuertes piezas de metal las espinillas y los gemelos hasta la parte superior de los empeines de los pies. El resto era tejido similar al cuero sintético y la sarga, abrazado por varios cinturones y bridas para cargar con munición y armas. En una de las fundas Valeria observó que aquel Guardián llevaba un revólver igual al que le había visto a Uldren momentos antes.  
Él se percató de que aún no le había reconocido, y rió con suavidad de forma nasal.

\- Un guía. Soy nuevo en la Ciudad.

Ella abrió más los ojos, gratamente sorprendida por el cambio de imagen. Mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa poniéndose de pie frente a él.

\- Bueno, ¡Mírate! -le animó, dando una vuelta a su alrededor para ver mejor su equipamiento- ¿No estás mucho más cómodo?

El cambio era significativo. Su anterior vestuario contaba con placas y refuerzos que realmente no eran de utilidad para un Guardián, y menos para un Hunter. Deshacerse de cargas tan innecesarias y ataviarse por fin con prendas que se adaptaran adecuadamente a su cuerpo le hizo sentir tan ligero como una pluma. Notaba la Luz respirar profundamente e irradiar de su cuerpo con total naturalidad y se miró una de sus manos. Sus nuevos guantes aún le permitían contar con tactilidad, ya que había elegido unos que mantuvieran sus dedos descubiertos. Parte del motivo de su decisión había sido el reciente agarre de Valeria, el cual no quería echar de menos.  
Ella se inclinó a su lado, dejando caer su pálida melena perpendicularmente hacia el suelo, manteniendo aún la amplitud de su sonrisa. Sus ojos se entrecerraban ligeramente por el gesto.

\- ¡Te queda muy bien! Puede que incluso ahora seas capaz de pilotar un colibrí en condiciones -bromeó.

Uldren puso los brazos en jarra, de demasiado buen humor como para tratar de responder a aquella burla tan obvia. La joven rió, aprovechándose de la situación.

\- Bueno, ¿Te toca invitarme a comer, no?

El Guardián sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, algo confuso por esa muestra de descaro.

\- ¿También? -le preguntó.  
\- Hombre -respondió ella, poniéndose delante de él con las manos a la espalda, columpiándose con suavidad- De algún modo tendrás que pagarme mis impecables servicios de guía. Además, si te soy sincera, estoy un poco escasa de lúmen -confesó.

Uldren entrecerró los ojos, aún desconcertado.

\- Por supuesto, pero, Valeria, ¿Puedo saber en qué te gastas tanto a lo largo del mes?

Ella suspiró con suavidad.

\- Técnicamente, tengo dos hipotecas -le respondió mostrándole dos dedos de una mano- Tengo que ser responsable y pagar las facturas.  
\- ¿Dos? ¿Hipotecas?  
\- Una es de la nave. No es una hipoteca, técnicamente... es peor. Bueno, cada vez que tengo que invertir en algo para mejorarla... trato de no invertir en piezas baratas. No es por gusto, exactamente, pero dado que es el lugar donde resido, y mi principal medio de transporte... prefiero elegir algo de buena calidad.

Su compañero asintió un par de veces, entendiendo aquella explicación.

\- ¿Y pagas algo por el taller? Creí que Hawthorne te había cedido aquel sitio.  
\- No, en realidad... -bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con los dedos- Tengo un piso aquí en la Torre... no lo visito, pero es mío. Fue en parte un regalo, no lo quiero perder. Y me encargo de pagar servicios de limpieza para que no se estropee. También les digo a veces que se pasen por el hangar para que ayuden a Holiday. Fue la que me proporcionó la nave.

Uldren levantó la mirada a través del escaparate hacia la Torre. Era la primera noticia que tenía sobre que hubiera residido alguna vez allí. Se percató de que ella parecía incómoda por el tema, por algún motivo que no quiso indagar por miedo a que se entristeciera de verdad. Llevaba medio día haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por hacerle sentir cómodo, haciendo adalid de una paciencia infinita, y no le pagaría insistiendo con algo de lo que seguramente no querría hablar.

\- Ya veo -murmuró, analizando aún su lenguaje corporal.

Llevó una mano a uno de sus hombros, llamando su atención y deshaciendo aquella apagada pose.

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir a comer? -le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Valeria sonrió de nuevo, llevándose después una mano al mentón con gesto pensativo.

\- Se me ocurre un lugar donde podemos coger algo rápido para llevar. A no ser que quieras ver algo más por aquí.

Observó que su compañero le respondía con una negativa, confirmando que había tenido suficiente de aquel lugar. Para una primera visita, había salido mejor de lo esperado, pero sabía que no estaría completamente tranquilo hasta que abandonaran el refugio que ofrecía el interior de las murallas.

\- ¿Tienes que llevarte algo más? ¿Tu viejo equipo?  
\- Lo he mandado reciclar -respondió Uldren.

Estaba seguro de que no le daría más uso a aquellas piezas. Vestir con su nuevo uniforme le hacía sentir tan cómodo que estaba dispuesto a volver a la Ciudad en el futuro si fuera necesario. Su compañera asintió con una ligera sonrisa y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para salir del local, ya que había observado que ya había realizado una transferencia por los artículos anteriormente.  
Salió delante de él, dejándole la puerta abierta de forma educada. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente baja, y la mirada vagaba algo nerviosa. Valeria quería volver a cogerle de la mano en su camino de vuelta, pero de nuevo estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pedirlo directamente. Ahora no había excusa para hacerlo, ya que sólo debían volver sobre sus pasos hasta salir de la Ciudad. El lugar en el que estaba pensando pararse a coger algo de comer estaba de camino. Confiaba en que Uldren no se perdería. Tenía buen instinto y sabía orientarse fácilmente, ya que era muy observador. Suspiró jugando con los dedos detrás de su espalda, mirándole de nuevo con una sonrisa para disimular su inquietud y comenzó a caminar llevándole un paso de ventaja, tratando de no tener demasiada prisa para hacer que él se sintiera lo más seguro posible.  
Uldren la observaba con detenimiento. Intuía que debía haber algo que le estaba recorriendo la cabeza, algo que la preocupaba. Pensó que quizás aquello se debía a la reciente conversación que habían tenido, que algún tipo de recuerdo amargo la estaba irritando. Se quedó pensativo unos instantes, tratando de buscar una forma de deshacer aquella tensión.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? -le preguntó.

Sabía que la joven trataba de evitar preocupar a los demás, pero también la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo más probable era que se sincerara con él si realmente había algo que la hubiera molestado. Ella se giró arqueando las cejas, aparentemente sorprendida por su pregunta y se rió nerviosa.

\- ¿A mí? No, no. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Estás cómodo con el equipo? -se paró un segundo para deshacer la distancia y que ambos caminasen a la par, tratando así de ocultar también sus tics nerviosos.

Uldren asintió varias veces con la cabeza, volviendo a mirarse la mano izquierda y posando después sus ojos sobre el nudo de dedos que jugaba tras la espalda de su compañera. No estaba seguro de cómo de adecuado era volver a tratar de atarse a ella, pero sabía que quería repetirlo. Inspiró aire con profundidad y lentitud, luchando por que su ritmo cardíaco no le delatara y dejó caer lentamente la mano hasta que ésta escapó del campo visual de Valeria, que volvió a mirar al frente para orientarse mejor.  
Los dedos del Guardián se estiraron con lentitud y cierta vacilación, buscando alcanzar el contacto de la piel de ella. No se estaba percatando y eso lo puso aún más nervioso, guardando su puño contra el muslo un par de veces en los siguientes minutos, desviando siempre la mirada. ¿Por qué dudaba tanto? Valeria nunca se alteraba lo más mínimo con los contactos físicos. No debía temer incomodarla. ¿O era él quien estaba incómodo? No. Ella era la única persona en la que confiaba plenamente, la única persona con la que podía darse un respiro. Lo más parecido que tenía a una amiga. Suspiró de forma silenciosa, decidiendo salir de dudas finalmente al enterrar las puntas de sus dedos entre sus manos, deshaciendo los nudos de estas para sustituir una de ellas por la suya propia.  
La joven se paró con un leve tropiezo al sentir el firme agarre de Uldren entrelazando los dedos de ambos de nuevo. Frunció los labios aún mirando al frente, correspondiendo al agarre con un suave apretón. Tardó un par de segundos en girar el rostro hacia él, avergonzada. Uldren volvió a observar su expresión, temiendo por un momento haber perturbado la confianza que tenían ambos. Ya no había excusa para volver a caminar juntos de la mano, sabía volver sobre sus pasos hasta salir de la Ciudad. Era muy poco probable que pudiera perderse en el camino de vuelta, pero no quería soltarse. Su mano, blanca y fina, era un soporte muy cómodo al que aferrarse.  
Ella dirigió de nuevo su mirada al frente liberando toda tu tensión con un abrupto suspiro, riéndose de forma más relajada.

\- Tenía miedo de que no quisieras volver a cogerme de la mano -confesó.

El Guardián tragó saliva sintiendo que las palpitaciones de su pecho lo hacían vibrar como un tambor.

\- ¿Por qué? -logró preguntar.

Valeria se rascó la cabeza volviendo a carcajear con cierto nerviosismo, apretando nuevamente su mano en torno a la de él y orientando sus ojos al visor de su casco con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas. Su palidez velaba el carmín de la sangre a flor de piel en un tono más bien rosado.

\- ...No lo sé. Me gusta cogerte de la mano. Estoy muy cómoda contigo. No la quiero cagar.

Uldren sacudió ligeramente la cabeza tratando de encajar aquellas palabras. Haciendo recuento de todas las cosas que le habían dicho desde que tenía recuerdos, era sin duda lo más amable que le habían dedicado. Que la joven se preocupara tanto por una menudencia como aquella le hizo sentir realmente apreciado. Tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar antes de responder, pues llevaba unos segundos conteniendo el aliento.

\- Valeria... -hizo una pausa para tratar de poner orden a sus pensamientos y lograr construir una frase, pero le resultaba extremadamente difícil en aquella situación.

Su eventual impulsividad le había costado más de un desliz. No quería ser quien arruinara el momento y tampoco quería hacerle entender que debía alejarse de él. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad deseaba lo contrario, pero le era imposible verbalizarlo sin sentirse completamente vulnerable y ridículo. Cuantos más segundos pasaba sin ser capaz de emitir palabra alguna, más peso sentía en su pecho a causa de la ansiedad. La Guardiana pestañeó un par de veces, dejando caer su mirada para volver a levantarla hasta su yelmo en un rápido análisis, buscando la posible causa de su repentino silencio. Intuyó que aquella tensión no era tan a la defensiva como siempre, sino que la pose le hizo volver al momento en el que le había regalado aquel asfódelo que aún conservaba en el panel de mando de su nave.  
Sonrió con dulzura, logrando proporcionarle un segundo de calma y haciéndole reaccionar al deshacer el enlace de sus manos. Valeria lo recibió entre sus brazos de forma cálida, rodeando su cintura y apoyando el mentón y los labios sobre su pecho. Uldren tragó saliva con fuerza, evitando echarse a temblar ante aquel contacto con el que se sentía que le acababan de desarmar. Desvió la mirada hacia el rostro de la joven, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados para concentrarse mejor en mantener el ritmo de su respiración a ralla. Dudo y titubeó con las manos, repentinamente cobarde ante la idea de corresponder a aquella muestra de cariño. Por un momento se le nubló la vista a causa de la humedad que se abrió paso empañando sus ojos y cogió aire entreabriendo los labios, tratando de encontrar una bocanada de aliento en aquel casco se le volvió completamente angosto. Sus dedos terminaron subiendo por la espalda de Valeria lentamente, encontrándose primero con las puntas de su pelo, enredándose en los níveos mechones en su escalada hasta la base de su cabeza, que sostuvo con delicadeza y ladeó con cuidado para que apoyara su mejilla en él más cómodamente.  
Pese al tráfico de la Ciudad, a los testigos transeúntes que se cruzaban con ellos y que los evitaban para no tropezarse en su camino a individuales destinos, acababan de quedarse solos. Por un momento Uldren olvidó que estaba en un lugar que había evitado desde que puso un pie en aquel planeta. La tersa piel de la mejilla de Valeria bajo una de sus manos logró distraerle lo suficiente como para poder ignorar que cualquiera podría señalarles. Toda su lucha por pasar lo más desapercibido posible había quedado a un lado. Notó los músculos del rostro de su compañera contraerse hacia arriba en una sonrisa a causa de aquella caricia, y sintió que lo apretaba con suavidad de nuevo antes de volver a mirarle con una expresión de tranquilidad y alivio. El giro de su rostro causó que las puntas de sus dedos se enterraran en las raíces de su pelo por debajo de una de sus orejas.  
Ella se obligó a separarse un poco hasta dejar descansar sus manos en sus costados, disimulando su propio nerviosismo dando suaves palmadas sobre su pecho y hombros haciendo como que prestaba más atención a su nuevo atuendo, pero Uldren aún la apresaba suavemente con las ataduras de sus manos en torno a sus bíceps. No quería soltarla tan pronto, pero sabía que no debía resultar un anclaje demasiado pesado, así que la dejó libre de inmediato. Deseaba que fuera ella quien se encontrase más vulnerable la próxima vez, que aceptara su abrazo con una grata sorpresa.  
Poco sabían ambos de que tan solo a un par de metros más lejos Otto estaba evitando que Kate interrumpiera aquella escena con uno de sus habituales placajes. La salvaje mujer permanecía amordazada con una de las zarpas del Titán, quien se apañaba como podía limitando los violentos zarandeos de su compañera, que trataba de atacar al hombre que se aferraba a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Bueno... -murmuró Valeria volviendo a rascarse la cabeza y desviando la mirada.

Aún notaba una fantasmagórica sensación del recuerdo de los dedos de Uldren enterrándose en las raíces de su pelo, así que trató de no volver a peinarse demasiado para que aquella percepción durase el mayor tiempo posible.

\- ¿Vamos a por esos burritos? -logró preguntar al fin, recordándoles a ambos que se habían detenido en su camino.

Uldren asintió una sola vez, mostrándole una de sus manos con la palma hacia arriba en ofrecimiento para que posara la suya sobre ella. La joven cerró los ojos un segundo al ampliar su sonrisa y aceptó la oferta sin dudar, esperando a que fuera él quien hiciera que sus dedos volvieran a encajar como los dientes de dos engranajes.  
Fue unos minutos después de pararse en el puesto de comida cuando sus espectros decidieron ir a su encuentro por fin.

\- ¡Fidel! -exclamó Kebap, completamente centelleante al verle- ¡Pareces un Guardián!  
\- Es... que soy un Guardián, Kebap -le respondió algo confuso el Príncipe.  
\- Lo sé -el espectro se balanceó con suavidad, casi como una reverencia- ¡Me refería a que ahora sí pareces un Guardián! ¿Ese traje es cómodo? ¿Has probado las armas ya?  
\- Aún no -mostró una de sus manos para que dejara de dar vueltas en torno a él, proporcionándole un punto de apoyo donde poder descansar- No está permitido usarlas aquí dentro.  
\- Oh. Oh, claro. ¡Hemos estado visitando al Viajero, y hemos visto a muchos espectros!

El Guardián sonrió levemente al apreciar que su pequeña luz no había corrido ningún peligro, y se sintió más cómodo ahora que volvía a tenerla cerca. Vio después que Ðum le susurraba unas palabras a Valeria, mientras que ella le daba un suave beso en la pieza superior del frontal de su carcasa.

\- ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien, entonces? -preguntó ella.  
\- ¡Mucho! -exclamó de nuevo Kebap- Gracias por preguntar, señorita.

La joven carcajeó con suavidad. Casi siempre lo hacía cuando el pequeño dispositivo se refería a ella de aquella manera.

\- Me alegro mucho. La verdad es que llevábamos un rato preguntándonos dónde estaríais. Nos íbamos a ir ya, antes de que se nos enfríe demasiado la comida.

Ðum se mantuvo en silencio, lo cual le permitió percatarse del enlace de las manos que Valeria mantenía con el Guardián de su amigo. Giró su óptico hacia Kebap, que se columpiaba como un péndulo felizmente sobre los dedos de Uldren, aparentemente ajeno a lo que él estaba observando. Sin duda tendría algunas preguntas que hacerle a su Guardiana más tarde, una vez se quedaran solos.  
El trayecto de vuelta fue tranquilo, ya que tuvieron la suerte de no cruzarse con ninguna célula de Caídos que pudiera suponerles un problema. Los caminos entre la Última Ciudad en la Villa eran muy seguros, pero nunca se sabía. Ambos disfrutaron de la comida a pesar de que se había templado un poco, manteniéndose espalda con espalda sentados sobre el viejo sofá del taller de la joven. El hecho de estar encarado con una pared sin ventanas permitió que Uldren pudiera mantenerse tranquilo sabiendo que nadie podría descubrirle por puro accidente, pero aún así procuró que su capucha estuviera siempre bien colocada para evitar que se resbalara y que Ðum le identificara como quien realmente era.  
El hecho de poder tener su rostro libre de la prisión de su yelmo tan cerca de alguien por primera vez, confiando en que no ocurriría ninguna desgracia, le hizo creer que tal vez había una oportunidad de volver a compartir ese tipo de calma cara a cara. Respondió con pequeños sonidos nasales a cualquier pregunta que Valeria le hizo, ya que la diferencia del tono de su voz era obvia cuando su boca estaba descubierta. Ella se percató rápidamente, por lo que decidió disfrutar de aquel momento mayormente en silencio, hablando en voz alta sobre breves anécdotas de vez en cuando para que no resultara demasiado incómodo.

\- Oye, no puedo más -dijo plegando su brazo derecho hacia atrás con cuidado, mostrándole la mitad de su burrito- ¿Quieres terminártelo?

Uldren dudó unos segundos antes de aceptarlo, haciéndole un pequeño gesto a Kebap para que transmaterializara una de las pequeñas fichas que le había regalado. Valeria la agarró entre dos de sus dedos cuando él se la cedió, observando que era aquella que mostraba una expresión feliz y lo que se traducía como una mano con el pulgar hacia arriba. Rió con suavidad, asintiendo varias veces al ver que le había encontrado utilidad a aquel pequeño obsequio y alegrándose de que aún lo conservara.

\- De nada, colega -murmuró, acomodando mejor su espalda contra la de él y apoyando con cuidado la cabeza entre sus hombros para darle mejor seguimiento de sus movimientos.

La suma del suave vaivén de la respiración de Uldren y su calor corporal, junto al leve empacho que le había causado la comida hicieron que no le resultara muy difícil quedarse dormida. Se prometió cerrar los ojos tan solo un momento para descansar la vista de la claridad del día, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta ya era casi de noche y estaba tendida sola sobre el sofá, arropada con la sábana de su compañero. Se irguió frotándose un ojo, quedándose sentada sobre los viejos cojines que le habían servido de colchón y miró a su alrededor buscándole con la mirada.

\- ¿Fidel?  
\- Se ha ido hace un rato -le respondió Ðum haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa de trabajo.

Valeria observó que sobre ésta se había posado uno de los Cuervos, que sujetaba con la punta de su pico una pequeña nota y una de sus fichas. Bostezó poniéndose de pie y acercándose con cuidado de no pisar aquel enorme embozo, que era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirla y arrastrarse sobre el suelo. El ave inclinó con suavidad su cabeza a medida que la joven tiraba de su mensaje para poder leerlo por sí misma.

\- «He tenido que acudir a ayudar a Devrim. Gracias por hacerme compañía hoy y servirme de guía. Volveré en cuanto pueda a por mi sábana. No la manches de grasa.»

Sonrió notando un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, y giró con suavidad la muñeca para ver mejor la pequeña cartulina, que mostraba el dibujo de un rostro serio con una ceja alzada. Aquello la hizo reír, pues quiso creer que la había escogido con la intención de ser sarcástico.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho mientras no estábamos? -preguntó su espectro levitando a la altura de su rostro.

Valeria se giró hacia él, pestañeando un par de veces.

\- No hemos hecho mucho -le respondió- Hemos estado la mayor parte del tiempo en la sucursal de Banshee. Le dio un buen repaso a toda la tienda antes de decidirse -se encogió de hombros con suavidad volviendo a sonreír.

La manera en la que la pequeña luz dirigía su óptico hacia ella la puso algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -le preguntó preocupada- Espera, ¿Os ha molestado alguien mientras estabais por ahí?

Ðum retrocedió unos centímetros, arrepintiéndose de haberse quedado mirando de forma tan fija a su Guardiana hasta el punto de provocar que ésta le malinterpretara.

\- ¡No, no! -respondió antes de que se anticipara de más- Es que... Me he dado cuenta de que estabais... cogidos de la mano. Bueno, igual no es asunto mío. Lo siento.

La Guardiana bajó su mirada poniéndose una mano en la mejilla, sintiendo que su rostro volvía a emitir más calor de lo habitual.

\- Tranquilo, ya sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Ðum.

Su espectro volvió a prestar atención a su expresión dándose cuenta de que se estaba empezando a ruborizar.

\- ¡Espera un momento! ¡Valeria! ¿Acaso te gusta Fidel?

Los ojos de la joven centellearon un poco más al mirarle, haciendo una breve pausa para reflexionar.

\- Sí que me gusta -le dijo con total naturalidad- ¿No te parece bien?

Pudo oír cómo el dispositivo empezaba a emitir un fuerte zumbido y se alarmó pensando que en cualquier momento le estallara un circuito.

\- ¿¡Ðum!? -acercó sus manos en forma de cuenco bajo su pequeño cuerpo por miedo a que se desestabilizara y cayese contra el suelo.  
\- ¡M-Me alegro mucho! -Logró decir él- E-es decir... me lo paso muy bien con Kebap... y Fidel parece preocuparse por ti. Al principio me daba bastante miedo, si te soy sincero... pero confío en él. Y confío en Kebap. Y mi principal preocupación es que estés a salvo y feliz.

Valeria se rió con suavidad acercándole más a su rostro y dándole un suave beso.

\- Eres muy dulce, Ðum. Gracias. Y me alegra mucho que te lleves tan bien con Kebap. Es un espectro muy amable.  
\- Lo sé. Me resulta muy fácil hablar con él. No me malinterpretes, contigo también, tan solo e-  
\- Ðum, tranquilo -le interrumpió su Guardiana, notando que la pequeña luz empezaba a ponerse más nerviosa de la cuenta- lo comprendo. No tienes que justificarte, ya sabes me gusta tenerte cerca, pero tampoco me importa que quieras estar a solas de vez en cuando, o en este caso, con otro amigo.

El espectro asintió un par de veces de forma obediente.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? -preguntó con curiosidad, haciendo un suave ademán para señalar a la sábana con la que aún se arropaba.  
\- Me quedaré aquí, claro. Dijo que volvería en cuanto pudiera, y me sabría mal no estar para cuando eso pasara. No es como si tuviera mucho que hacer ahora mismo... tan solo faltan dos días para que nos tengamos que ir a Ío. Así de paso le haré un poco de compañía a Sura y Bam-Bam.  
\- Entendido. Me encargaré de estar pendiente de las comunicaciones en caso de que recibas algún mensaje más.

Sonrió volviendo a darle un suave beso antes de volver a tumbarse en el sofá acurrucada en el interior de la sábana, acercando su nariz a la tela para tratar de aspirar el aroma de Uldren de ella.  
Mientras tanto, varios kilómetros lejos de aquel viejo taller, el Guardián operaba en solitario librando varios sectores de un reciente brote de Caídos que una vez más trataban de invadir las inmediaciones de Trostlandia. Devrim mantenía las comunicaciones al mínimo como tenía por costumbre, pero en el tono de su voz se notaba que estaba bastante estresado. Se habían visto envueltos en varias incursiones simultáneas y los agentes no llegaban a cubrir todos los puntos esenciales. La coordinación de todos era esencial, pero Uldren confiaba en que podrían terminar antes de que tuviera que partir a Ío. No se permitiría faltar a su promesa.  
De vez en cuando, Kebap le animaba para continuar y que su Guardián no se viera sobrepasado, pero resultaba obvio que el nuevo equipamiento estaba resultando ser más que una buena inversión. Ahora sus movimientos eran mucho más fluidos y ágiles. Sus facultades parecían haber mejorado aún más a causa de la calidad con la que contaba el nuevo vestuario y las armas. Uldren descubrió que se sentía mucho más cómodo usando un revólver que con su viejo francotirador, y acababa con la vida de cualquiera que se le cruzase con gran destreza.  
(¡Queda uno a 23º norte!) le indicó la pequeña luz.  
Saltó con gran brío alzándose sobre una enorme cobertura bajo la que se ocultaba uno de aquellas hostiles criaturas. La Luz le sirvió de plataforma en el aire para superar aquel obstáculo como si nada. Los quejicosos lamentos ahogados de la última plaga dieron paso al silencio.

\- Devrim -dijo Uldren llevándose una mano al pequeño retransmisor que su superior le había prestado- He acabado aquí. ¿Cuál es el siguiente sector?

Esperó unos segundos antes de recibir una respuesta, ya que aquel hombre no contaba con manos suficientes para organizarse entre tanta administración y defender su propio puesto de guardia.

\- Necesito que vayas lo más rápido posible al antiguo depósito. Hay un pequeño rebrote de poseídos en la zona -volvió a quedarse en silencio unos segundos- Acaban de quedarse otros dos Guardianes disponibles. Voy a mandártelos para que despejéis esa zona antes -suspiró con algo de alivio, pero aún con cierta tensión- Parece que empezamos a organizar un poco todo este descontrol.

Uldren se quedó en silencio unos segundos al no sentirse cómodo con la idea de colaborar con otros Guardianes y por un momento barajó la posibilidad de solicitar la ayuda de Valeria, pero sacudió ligeramente la cabeza al imaginarse que aún seguiría dormida. Su espectro observó sus reacciones, aún oculto de cualquier amenaza externa.

(No te preocupes, ¡Todo irá bien!) le animó.

\- Entendido, Devrim. Me pongo en marcha.  
\- Estupendo. Se lo haré saber. Gracias, Fidel.

Hizo aparecer su colibrí en cuanto salió de aquella madriguera y se subió rápidamente para acudir donde se le había solicitado.

(¿Por qué no la avisas?) le preguntó Kebap con inocencia.

Uldren apretó inconscientemente los manillares de su vehículo al escucharle, con cuidado de no distraerse demasiado disociando con la idea.

\- No sé si aún se ha despertado. No me parece pertinente perturbar su sueño para limpiar un par de sectores -le respondió suspirando con suavidad después.  
(Ya han pasado un par de horas)  
\- Destruir a Brakion es importante para ella. Prefiero que descanse y esté un tiempo con el Vex. Nos las apañaremos bien con Devrim y los demás.  
(U-huh...) afirmó la pequeña luz con cierto tono pensativo (¡Me pregunto si Ðum sabrá alguna historia del depósito al que vamos!)

Uldren frunció ligeramente el ceño, sintiendo cierta curiosidad por saber qué tipo de cosas podría contarle aquel silencioso espectro. Apenas había logrado arrancarle unas palabras por sí mismo. Era bastante obvio que no era muy hablador, pero Kebap siempre lo describía como una personalidad de la que lograba aprender muchas cosas.

\- ¿De qué soléis hablar? -preguntó.  
(¡De todo! Sabe muchas historias y cosas de la cultura Humana e Insomne. Su anterior Guardián no se llevaba muy bien con él, así que se centró en conocer todo tipo de curiosidades)

El Príncipe entrecerró los ojos, logrando recordar sus palabras cuando había descrito a Valeria como «la última» compañera que estaba dispuesto a tener.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió antes de encontrar a Valeria?  
(No le gusta hablar mucho de Ryan... pero lo que sé es que la Oscuridad lo poseyó. Él huyó a tiempo. Después se centró en buscar a Valeria, pero como ni siquiera él sabía si era posible que pudiera volver a vincularse a alguien más, adquirió todos los conocimientos que pudo para tratar de distraerse... ¿Es extraño que me alegre?)

Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Su espectro no era alguien que se congratulase por las desgracias ajenas, ni mucho menos.

\- ¿Alegrarte? ¿A qué te refieres, Kebap?  
(Bueno, si Ðum no hubiera perdido a Ryan... no habría buscado a Valeria, y yo no lo hubiera conocido a él)

Uldren asintió una vez, entendiendo los motivos que su Luz había tenido para decir aquellas palabras y decidió tratar de evitar que sintiera remordimientos con unas palabras de apoyo.

\- Supongo que es... normal. Creo que te entiendo. Yo tampoco los hubiera conocido a ninguno de los dos. Es posible que aún siguiera en la Ciudad Onírica de no haber sido así.  
(Es cierto) le respondió Kebap con un tono más alegre (Me alegra mucho poder haber hecho dos amigos)

Emitió un pequeño sonido nasal para indicarle que le había escuchado, pero bajó ligeramente la mirada al notar una sombra de culpabilidad oscureciendo su ánimo. No se sentía del todo cómodo pensando en Valeria como una amiga a pesar de que ésta se hubiera portado como tal. No era por cuestiones de menosprecio o falta de confianza, sino que se cuestionaba qué tipo de amistad podía sostenerse sobre una gran mentira como la suya. El hecho de que aún no se hubiera quitado la máscara, metafórica y literalmente, le hacía preguntarse cómo de graves serían las consecuencias a medida que el tiempo siguiera pasando.

\- ¿Crees que debería decírselo? -preguntó en voz alta varios minutos después, oteando en el final de su campo visual su destino.

El espectro reflexionó unos instantes.

(Personalmente, pienso que es lo correcto) le respondió finalmente.  
\- Sé que es lo correcto, Kebap -dijo levemente irritado a causa de la frustración- Quiero saber si... crees que es buena idea.  
(Hm...)

Su silencio le hizo angustiarse un poco. Por lo general, era todo optimismo. Si ahora le daba pocas esperanzas, significaba que tenía pocas opciones o ninguna. No quería perder lo que había logrado conseguir, aquella inmensa generosidad con la que Valeria le había bendecido. Imaginarse que ella le rechazara, o aún peor, que tratase de enfrentarse a él, le hacía desesperarse con tan solo pensarlo.

(Bueno, no sé si Valeria lo aceptaría fácilmente...) dijo su espectro, confirmando sus temores (Pero... cree que todos los Guardianes han sido elegidos por buenas razones. Si se lo intentas explicar, puede que lo acabe entendiendo)

Uldren suspiró dejando caer suavemente la cabeza. El nudo de su estómago le resultó tan asfixiante como una soga en torno a su cuello.

\- ¿Y si no lo hace?  
(Hasta ahora nadie lo ha hecho) reconoció Kebap (Pero siempre puedes seguir intentándolo. Si tiras la toalla nunca cambiarás la situación, ¡Pero estoy seguro de que todo acabará saliendo bien!)

Aquellas palabras lograron hacerle reflexionar, ya que no encontró ningún argumento con el que poder rebatirle. Tenía razón en que jamás sabría si alguien estaría dispuesto a aceptarle si no afrontaba las consecuencias con valor. Debía hacerse responsable de su propia vida, y tomar las decisiones adecuadas para ser honesto tanto con los demás como consigo mismo.

\- ... Gracias, Kebap. Eso ayuda. Espero que tengas razón.  
(¡Yo también! Además, siempre me tendrás a mí. Yo nunca te abandonaré.)  
\- Lo sé, y por eso te estoy también agradecido.  
(¡No tienes por qué!)

Logró sonreír ligeramente. En otras circunstancias, echando la vista atrás, le hubiera costado aceptar aquellas palabras, pero sentía que su corazón ahora estaba lo suficientemente abierto como para que ese tipo de amabilidad lograra alcanzarle.  
Apenas pudo descansar durante el siguiente día y medio, y a medida que pasaban las horas se preguntaba con nerviosismo si llegaría a tiempo antes de que los demás partieran sin él. Que Valeria se hubiera puesto en contacto con él en un par de ocasiones durante aquel período de tiempo logró relajarle un poco, a pesar de la brevedad de aquellas conversaciones. Le había ofrecido su ayuda, ya que notaba en el tono de su voz que estaba bastante inquieto, pero Uldren había insistido encarecidamente en que no necesitaba más apoyo. A pesar de todo, sentía la necesidad de mantener su imagen. Su orgullo no le permitía aceptar que la joven dejara de atender sus propios asuntos por él.  
Finalmente Devrim le informó de que podía tomarse un respiro. Sabía de los planes en los que se había involucrado, así que se había encargado de respetar que quisiera resolver con rapidez todos los problemas que surgían para depender de otros operativos en su ausencia. No le resultó precisamente un inconveniente, ya que gracias a los esfuerzos de los participantes, habían logrado superar aquella pequeña crisis con gran eficiencia.  
La luz anaranjada que velaba el valle indicaba que quedaban tan solo un par de horas antes de que se hiciera de noche. Uldren no había encontrado la forma de volver a comunicarse con Valeria, y pese a que confiaba en que no se iría sin él, tenía cierto temor a que su ausencia le hubiera supuesto inoportuna. Que el motivo por el cual no lograba contactar con ella fuera a que estuviera atendiendo las instrucciones de la Vanguardia.  
Llegar por fin a la Villa y ver su nave frente al taller le hizo poder recobrar el aliento. Dejó su colibrí a un lado de modo que no estorbara a ningún viandante y se asomó de detrás de la embarcación con paso acelerado. Tanto la escotilla principal como la puerta de aquella vieja construcción estaban abiertas. Escuchar un viejo dispositivo de reproducción de música le indicó que la persona a la que buscaba no debía estar demasiado lejos. La vio salir en camiseta de tirantes y unos raídos pantalones de trabajo del taller con gesto distraído, pero su presencia no le pasó inadvertida.

\- ¡Fidel! -exclamó sonriente al verle- ¡Por fin apareces, colega!

Se bajó de un salto del pequeño porche y se acercó a él con la misma rapidez con la que él avanzaba hasta que ambos estuvieron tan solo a unos pasos. Después, trató de realizarle una pequeña llave con una de sus piernas, intentando doblarla tras una de sus rodillas para hacerle caer de espaldas, sujetándole por los hombros para indicarle que realmente no iba en serio. Uldren rió con suavidad apoyándose en el otro pie antes de que ella le hiciera inclinarse demasiado y tocó su abdomen con la punta de dos dedos como si la apuntara con su revólver. Valeria le soltó de inmediato, tirándose al suelo en posición fetal como si realmente la hubiera disparado.

\- ¡Oh no! -tosió varias veces de forma teatral- ¡Me han disparado! ¡Rápido, que alguien llame a una ambulancia!  
\- Valeria, no te he disparado -le dijo él doblándose hacia adelante para observarla mejor, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

Ella se puso el dorso de la mano sobre la frente quedándose boca arriba sobre el césped.

\- ¿Qué será de mí? Herida de muerte en este mundo hostil.

Se quedó pensativo unos instantes, barajando la idea de unirse a su pantomima y suspiró sonriendo levemente, acuclillándose a su lado y apoyándose con los codos sobre sus propias rodillas.

\- Tendré que quedarme con tu nave, entonces.  
\- ¡Oye! -le recriminó ella, sentándose rápidamente- ¡Que aún no me he muerto! Menudo buitre.

Uldren rió con algo de maldad, tomándola de un hombro para obligarla a tumbarse de nuevo.

\- No, no. Será mejor que no te muevas, o empeorarás.

Ella carcajeó deshaciéndose de su agarre y se volvió a erguir.

\- Está bien, no me has disparado -reconoció sonriéndole.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio repentinamente durante unos segundos. La joven se rascó bajo la oreja suavemente dándole un leve toque en un brazo después.

\- ¿Qué tal con Devrim? Has estado muy ocupado.

El Guardián decidió acompañarla, sentándose sobre la hierba y cruzando las piernas hacia adentro, volviendo a apoyarse en sus rodillas.

\- Está todo controlado -le dijo- No tienes por qué preocuparte. ¿Has cuidado bien de mis posesiones?

Valeria entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. Fue entonces cuando Uldren se percató de que inconscientemente había incluido a los Cuervos y dándose cuenta de su desliz trató de enmendar rápidamente su discurso.

\- La sábana y la tarjeta -describió como aclaración.

La joven arqueó las cejas dándose cuenta de a qué parecía haberse referido.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Gracias por prestármela, aunque podrías haberme despertado.

Uldren hizo un ligero ademán para restarle importancia, y al ver que ella se levantaba hizo lo mismo para acompañarla. Valeria se apresuró a volver a entrar en el taller y recorrió el pasillo hasta su cuarto. Su compañero no la siguió por respeto ya que aún le  
abochornaba recordar cuando se coló en su cuarto y decidió revisar el estado de los Cuervos, que parecían encontrarse cada día un poco mejor. Poco después escuchó la voz de Valeria llamarle desde la habitación y acudió a la citación sin pensárselo mucho.

\- ¡Ten! -le dijo, ofreciéndole de vuelta su sábana correctamente doblada- He aprovechado para lavarla, a...un...que...  
\- ¿Aunque? -repitió Uldren con una ligera preocupación, examinando con la mirada el embozo ahora sobre sus manos, coronado con la pequeña tarjeta que se había dejado con ella.

Vio que Valeria volvía a rascarse la cabeza dirigiendo sus centelleantes ojos azules al techo, visiblemente avergonzada.

\- Me he hecho un burrito con ella a la hora de la siesta, ¿No te importa, no? ¿Te importa?

Él sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué me habría de importar?

Kebap se encargó de desmaterializar la tela antes de volver junto a Ðum, que le esperaba con impaciencia cerca de la puerta.  
Valeria suspiró con alivio, riéndose con suavidad con una mano en el pecho para después darle dos palmadas en un brazo con suavidad.

\- Ahora que lo dices... no lo sé. Gracias. Es muy suave.  
\- No importa.

La joven le puso al día sobre las novedades que había respecto a su siguiente asalto. El plan seguía siendo el mismo, aunque había pequeños matices que Asher había descrito con mayor detalle durante aquellas dos semanas de estudio. Cosas a tener en cuenta para reducir el riesgo de peligro. Por lo demás, no existía mucha más información al respecto de qué podrían encontrarse en el Piramidión. Se notaba que Valeria estaba algo nerviosa, pero no presentaba una tensión como la que cabría esperarse. Al tratarse de un asunto Vex existía en ella una motivación adicional para querer involucrarse en aquel asunto, aparte de las obvias razones por las que quería hacer justicia para su padre. Le explicó durante la cena que siempre había querido entrar en aquella fortaleza, y que realmente tenía muchas ganas de que todo saliera bien. Temía que Kate o ella metiesen la pata en algún momento y resultar siendo una decepción para Asher, quien se frustraba con facilidad a veces. Uldren trató de tranquilizarla, recordándole que habría Guardianes suficientes para controlar la situación teniendo en cuenta además que la propia Tarja y su compañero acudirían al combate. Notaba que mencionar a aquella persona en especial lo incomodaba, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar que alguna vez hubieran cruzado sus caminos y permanecer sereno y tranquilo delante de Valeria.  
Ella acabó ofreciéndole dormir en su nave nuevamente, ya que así no tendrían que preocuparse en ponerse de acuerdo para viajar juntos a la mañana siguiente. Era lo más práctico ya que debían partir temprano y asegurarse de llegar a Ío a la hora que se les había indicado. Ya se habían despedido cuando Uldren cerró la compuerta de la nave para tener mayor sensación de intimidad. A Valeria poco pareció importarle.  
Volver a recorrer el interior de aquel habitáculo sin su casco le resultó como un soplo de aire fresco, aunque debía reconocer que aquel que había escogido no le agobiaba tanto como los anteriores. Lo había dejado encima del panel de mandos, ya que se distrajo varios minutos revisando su inventario y asegurándose de que no se había dejado nada que pudiera necesitar, aprovechando el hecho de que podía ajustar la oscuridad de la luna de la cabina y que nadie pudiera observarle desde el exterior.  
La joven hacía lo mismo mientras tanto, y una vez hubo terminado de organizar y reorganizar sus pertenencias, recordó que de lo que se había olvidado era nada menos que de su cepillo de dientes en el baño de su navío. Suspiró con cierta frustración, recolocándose con un soplido los mechones del pelo que caían sobre una de sus cejas, y picó varias veces a la puerta de la nave, pero no recibió respuesta.  
Arqueó las cejas extrañada de que su compañero no acudiera a su llamada o diera señales de vida, y dedujo que podría haberse ido a dar una vuelta por los nervios. No era un hombre que se contentase con quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, así que decidió abrir la escotilla por sí misma y sin darle demasiadas vueltas, pues estaba segura de que volvería enseguida. Al fin y al cabo, aún podía escuchar a Ðum manteniendo una conversación con Kebap en la parte trasera de la casa. Era imposible que Uldren estuviera demasiado lejos.  
Al entrar en la cabina vio que todas las luces estaban encendidas. Observó a su alrededor llamándole por el nombre que conocía, pero aún así no recibió respuesta. Se dio cuenta al acercarse al panel de mandos que el sonido de la ducha que terminaba de cerrarse era todo lo que podía escucharse en aquel momento. El casco que tan acostumbrada estaba a mirar permanecía observándola, inerte, a la espera de ser portado frente a ella.

\- Ay, no -susurró levantando las manos a la altura del pecho, presa del pánico, sin saber si la mejor idea era huir de la escena o permanecer quieta en el sitio.

Titubeó en el sitio con las rodillas levemente flexionadas y se apretó las mejillas con ambas palmas, bufando con fuerza como si acabara de meterse en la boca del lobo.

\- Ay, no. Ay, no ¿Qué hago? ¡Vamos Valeria!

Se apretó los párpados con fuerza doblándose hacia adelante en una pose desesperada. Aquel yelmo parecía estar burlándose de ella.  
El sonido de los pasos que subían la escalera terminó de congelarle el aliento. Se había dejado la puerta abierta. La escotilla que comunicaba ambas plantas tampoco estaba cerrada. Tragó saliva arrastrando las puntas de los dedos hasta las comisuras de sus labios, frunciendo éstos hacia adentro.  
Uldren se percató de que alguien había irrumpido en la nave. Por un instante pensó que se trataría de Valeria, pero el hecho de no haberla escuchado siquiera a causa del ruido del agua le hizo pensar que hubiera sido alguien que pretendiera robarle. Avanzó rápidamente, apresurándose a cerrar la escotilla antes de que nadie pudiera dar cuenta de su rostro y se giró rápidamente para echar mano de su casco, que recordó que se había dejado en uno de los peores sitios. Se detuvo en seco al identificar a su compañera de pie, completamente tensa con las manos juntas contra los labios de espaldas a él. Se tragó el impulso de llamarla para no delatar el tono de su voz y clavó sus ojos en el reflejo de ambos que se proyectaba en el ennegrecido interior de la luna de la cabina.  
La difusa luz que los focos y la textura del vidrio y el plástico no permitía discernir a ninguno de los dos con exactitud, sino que sendas figuras resultaban borrosas y difíciles de distinguir si uno no empleaba un mínimo esfuerzo. Supo que debía hacer algo antes de que ella pudiera identificar el evidente mechón blanco que resaltaba sobre su negra cabellera, y dio dos pasos a su derecha para alcanzar el interruptor de la luz. En la oscuridad que se hizo reina de la cabina el único candil que permaneció con ellos fue el tenue brillo de los ojos del uno y el otro.

\- Lo siento -susurró Valeria, completamente avergonzada por haber entrado sin avisar con suficiente insistencia, tapándose los ojos con las manos haciendo que sus iris azules dejaran de reflejarse en la cristalera.

El Guardián caminó hacia su espalda con lentitud del mismo modo del que hacía gala cuando pretendía acercarse a una futura víctima. No trató de amortiguar el sonido de sus pasos para no asustarla, pero escuchar cómo se acercaba hizo que la joven se pusiera más nerviosa. Uldren ladeó ligeramente la cabeza al calcular que estaba a punto de tropezarse con ella.

\- Abre los ojos -susurró todo lo bajo que pudo.

Necesitaba tenerla como punto de referencia, y su reflejo era todo lo que podía usar para encontrar su casco.  
Ella obedeció tal y como se le había ordenado, dejando sus manos rodeando su propio rostro y mirando al frente sin moverse un ápice, temiendo ver más de lo que él le permitiría. Del habitáculo, lo único que pudo distinguir fue los dos dorados ojos de su compañero, que no parecían estar tan abiertos por el pavor como ella se había imaginado.

\- Lo siento -volvió a disculparse- Pensé que estabas fuera. Y no sabía si debía girarme.

Vio que su mirada titubeó ligeramente hacia los lados, como si estuviera tratando de buscar una respuesta a sus palabras. Frunció los labios hacia adentro de nuevo, decidiendo quedarse en silencio a la espera de que fuera él quien decidiera qué hacer.  
Aquellos segundos parecieron eternos en comparación al tiempo que realmente se pasaron en la quietud sin que ninguno de los dos volviera a decir nada. Uldren había logrado de alguna manera mantener la calma ahora que sabía que tenía la situación relativamente bajo control. Valeria no haría ninguna tontería como forcejear o tratar de identificarle ahora. No tenía ningún sentido, ya que de haberlo pensado no hubiera esperado como lo había hecho. La única forma de volver a encender las luces era acercarse de nuevo a la escotilla principal y para eso debía cruzarse con él. Teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran Hunters, sin duda una competición por ver quién llegaba antes resultaría interesante, pero Valeria no era tan ambiciosa como para sacrificar su amistad con él con el objetivo de descubrir su verdadera identidad.  
Uldren se dio cuenta de que aquel pequeño accidente había propiciado las condiciones más óptimas para poder encararse con ella sin que ninguno de los dos corriera el riesgo de que sus sentimientos fueran heridos. La idea de poder mirarla a los ojos sin ningún tipo de impedimento le hizo sonreír ligeramente, y cuando se dio cuenta había puesto una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de ella. Valeria se sobresaltó un poco a causa del contacto y se movió casi robóticamente bajo el agarre a medida que su compañero la guiaba para rotar sobre sí misma. Seguía con la mirada clavada en el horizonte, a la altura del pecho de Uldren, temiendo alzar la vista por si él no estaba de acuerdo.  
Notó el dorso de uno de sus dedos levantarle el mentón con suavidad y tragó saliva con fuerza, empezando a temblar.

\- Lo siento -dijo una vez más, observando cómo él la miraba fijamente.

Uldren posó ambas de sus manos sobre su cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarla. Después las dejó caer con suavidad contra sus mejillas para a continuación pellizcarle la barbilla con sutileza. Si era algo lo que pretendía, no era que Valeria le temiese. Le dolía pensar que así fuera.

\- Deja de disculparte y acércame el casco, Valeria -volvió a susurrar.

Ella logró sonreír un poco, entendiendo con aquellas caricias que su amigo no estaba enfadado, a pesar de todo.

\- Vale -susurró también obedeciendo a la orden inmediatamente, volviendo a darle la espalda para tenderle aquello que era de su propiedad.

Se volvió a sobresaltar un poco al encontrarse que los ojos de él ahora estaban un poco más cerca, y estiró sus brazos con lentitud hacia adelante hasta que el casco se encontró con su abdomen. Uldren lo tomó entre sus manos con calma para que ella se lo cediera y no lo dejara caer al suelo por accidente.  
Se cruzó de brazos para no jugar demasiado con las manos. Tan solo debía esperar a que se lo pusiera y podrían poner fin a aquella situación tan embarazosa para ella. Suspiró más relajada al saber que él ya podía protegerse de su mirada, pero por algún motivo sus ojos no se movían de su posición, pues él seguía distraído por el hecho de poder estar tan cerca de alguien sin tener que ocultarse.

\- ...¿Fidel? ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás enfadado, verdad? -le preguntó, sintiendo que el amasijo de nervios en su estómago volvía a revolverse en su interior.

Se quedó a oscuras un momento ya que él cerró los ojos para suspirar con suavidad. Notar el tacto de sus manos recorrer sus brazos desnudos la hizo encogerlos un poco contra sus propios costados. Uldren volvió a mirarla mientras la acercaba más a él.

\- No.

Entre ellos no existía ahora siquiera un centímetro que los separase, y antes de que Valeria respondiera con su habitual cariño con un abrazo, fue él quien la acogió en su pecho con cierta ternura. Notó que ella sonreía al apretar la mejilla contra él y cerró sus párpados para intentar tranquilizarse un poco. Uldren se percató de que tenía el pulso más acelerado de lo que nunca había apreciado, pero no supo exactamente si aquello se debía aún a la tensión que había sentido por el arrepentimiento o por algo bueno.

\- Abre los ojos -volvió a decirle, tratando de no olvidarse de la sensación de poder verlos directamente con los suyos.

Valeria obedeció levantando ligeramente la mirada, por si aquella orden se trataba de alguna otra indicación para ayudarle en algo. Él le apretó con suavidad las mejillas con una de sus manos, pero liberó su rostro antes de hacer una tontería. Escuchó cómo se reía con suavidad, ajena a la idea que realmente se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza. Suspiró con una nueva tensión antes de liberarla de la prisión de sus brazos, pero ella se quedó quieta tal cual estaba.

\- ¿Qué has venido a buscar? -le preguntó.  
\- Mi cepillo de dientes -confesó ella, sintiéndose un poco tonta al mencionarlo.

Él asintió con suavidad, confiando en su palabra. Levantó el casco con una de sus manos, forzándose a convencerse de que debía terminar poniéndoselo, pero miró una última vez a Valeria apoyando la línea de su mandíbula sobre su cabeza antes de hacerlo. Ella sonrió aún más a causa de ese gesto y le apretó ligeramente antes de soltarle para que le resultara más cómodo volver a ocultarse.  
Fue él quien encendió las luces poco después, mostrándole con una de las palmas de sus manos que era libre de pasar a buscarlo ella misma. Vio que sonreía con más dulzura de lo habitual y permaneció en silencio, ahora algo incómodo por haberse acercado tanto en primer lugar.

\- ¡Gracias! -exclamó bajando las escaleras para reaparecer poco después con el mencionado objeto en una de sus manos.

Se lo mostró como si fuera un trofeo que le hubiera costado mucho esfuerzo encontrar. Lo cierto era que su corazón seguía tan desbocado que había tirado dos veces el vaso donde lo tenía guardado antes de poder hacerse con él. Se rió algo nerviosa antes de acercarse a la puerta, y abrió la escotilla de espaldas sin dejar de mirarle mientras palpaba el metálico portón para no chocarse con él.

\- Hasta mañana -dijo disparándole con una mano y guiñándole un ojo.

Uldren imitó su gesto rascándose después la nuca y bufó con fuerza una vez ella volvió a encerrarle en la nave, dejándose caer sobre la silla de la cabina con el impulso de arrancarse el yelmo, cosa que no hizo por si acaso la joven volvía a entrar para decirle algo más. Decidió que lo mejor sería sin duda encerrarse en la planta de abajo para poder respirar. Kebap aparecería de un momento a otro, ya que Ðum siempre velaba por el descanso de su Guardiana.  
Se tumbó en la cama tapándose los ojos con una de sus manos. Su casco aún colgaba de las puntas de los dedos de la otra a pocos centímetros del suelo. Volvió a suspirar mirando al techo. Sabía que le costaría mucho poder conciliar el sueño teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de suceder. Notaba que había demasiadas emociones peleándose a mordiscos en su interior haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas como un torbellino. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía?  
Apenas tuvo tiempo para reflexionar antes de que su espectro le alertase de su presencia y se diera cuenta de que había pasado algo lo suficientemente importante como para que Uldren tuviera aquella expresión de incertidumbre.

\- ¡Buenas noch-! -recorrió sus rasgos con mirada analítica- ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Le miró frunciendo ligeramente los labios, ladeando la cabeza sobre la almohada para encararse con él y asintió con suavidad.

\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí. No. Tal vez.

Kebap se sacudió un poco a causa de la confusión que le produjo aquella respuesta. Esta vez su óptico centelleó con genuina curiosidad, pues su Guardián no parecía disgustado, precisamente. Había visto que Valeria había entrado en casa con aspecto feliz, así que descartó que hubieran discutido.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? -le preguntó.  
\- Es... solo que Valeria ha entrado cuando... salía del baño. Me había dejado el casco sobre el panel de mandos, pero he apagado la luz a tiempo. No me ha visto, realmente.

La pequeña luz separó las piezas de su carcasa con una exclamación.

\- ¿Realmente? -repitió sin comprender del todo.

Uldren se señaló los ojos con un dedo.

\- ¡Vaya! Bueno, ¡Es un avance! Felicidades.

Asintió con suavidad a modo de respuesta, aún con el pulso acelerado. Dejó su casco a los pies de la cama, temiendo que tuviera que hacer uso de él de nuevo. Debía procurar no volver a dejárselo demasiado lejos. Había tenido mucha suerte. Demasiada. Al apagar la luz del cuarto tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo vigilaba, pero supo que era su propia paranoia que aún heredaba los recuerdos de las circunstancias en las que se había encontrado hacía poco. El azulado brillo del led de su espectro le proporcionó un alivio adicional, pues no pudo evitar que aquel tono le recordara a la tranquila mirada de la joven que había correspondido a sus caricias con cariño.


	15. Brakion

Estaba examinando el estado del asfódelo cuando Valeria picó varias veces a la puerta de la nave. Esta vez esperó a recibir una clara respuesta antes de pasar, y en cuanto Uldren se pronunció se dejó aparecer tras la metálica compuerta que los separaba.  
Le sonrió al verle ya preparado. Ella aún vestía con la camisa de tirantes y los pantalones de trabajo de la noche anterior, pero portaba una bolsa con varias de sus pertenencias.

\- ¡Buenos días! ¿Has dormido bien?

Él se rascó un poco la nuca, recordando aún las vivencias de la noche anterior. Pese a que las horas le sucedieron con calma, apenas pudo pegar ojo. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

\- Sí -mintió para evitar preocuparla- ¿Y tú?  
\- ¡Yo no he dormido nada! -exclamó dejando caer su bolsa junto al panel de mandos flexionándose y apoyándose en sus propias rodillas con las manos- Estaba muy nerviosa.  
\- ¿Te preocupa el asalto?  
\- Uy no, qué va. Bueno, un poco -terminó reconociendo, pulsando uno de los botones del panel para hacer que la escotilla se cerrara para después proceder a encender los motores- ¿Has desayunado? ¿Te preparo algo?

Uldren sacudió ligeramente la cabeza al ver lo muy apurada que estaba y le hizo un gesto para que no se preocupase por él. Después se sentó en el banquillo al lado de la silla del piloto para evitar el riesgo de perder el equilibrio una vez la embarcación comenzara a moverse. Valeria volvió a sonreírle agachándose en el hueco que dejaba aquel panel para acomodar las piernas, tirando de un par de cables que reorganizó después. Terminó tumbándose sobre el suelo para mayor comodidad mientras que Ðum se hacía cargo de darle las directrices a la nave para que partiera hacia su destino.

\- Hace un tiempo que no veo a Asher. Espero que no esté muy desesperado con todo el trabajo del que se ha tenido que hacer cargo.

La miró con cierta curiosidad.

\- ¿Tenéis buena relación? -le preguntó.  
\- Es un hombre complicado, ya te darás cuenta cuando lo conozcas. Es sólo que le cuesta abrirse un poco. Supongo que os llevaréis bien -rió.  
\- ¿Debo tomármelo como un cumplido? -le preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.  
\- No lo sé -le chinchó ella incorporándose para dirigirse a la cocina con el objetivo de prepararse algo para comer.

Se giró a los pocos segundos a no escuchar que él le siguiera el juego y mordió una rebanada de pan pestañeando un par de veces. Preocupada por haberle ofendido trató de calmarse un poco y hacerle sentir mejor.

\- Tiene buen corazón. Le respeto y le aprecio. Es muy importante para mí. Y tú también lo eres, Fidel.

El Guardián levantó la mirada conteniendo el aliento por un segundo. Aquel arranque de sinceridad no le cogió desprevenido, pero era la primera vez que Valeria se dirigía a él con tanta franqueza. La joven terminó de masticar la hogaza de pan y se tapó los labios con el dorso de una mano mientras tragaba para no reírse con la boca llena al adivinar la expresión que debía estar ocultando.

\- Me alegra mucho haberme encontrado contigo. Eres un buen amigo. Quiero decir, no todo el mundo se apuntaría a ir al Jardín Negro con tanta facilidad, es difícil que otra persona pueda superar eso. Te debo una buena.

Uldren bajó la mirada. Escuchar aquellas palabras le proporcionó una tremenda sensación de aprobación. Era un sentimiento realmente cálido que le hizo sentirse entre algodones, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar morderse el interior de un labio por los remordimientos de seguir mintiéndole.

\- No me debes nada -le dijo con suavidad, volviendo a levantar su rostro hacia ella.

Valeria se sentó en la silla del piloto con una pierna flexionada, de modo que su pie izquierdo se apoyaba justo en el borde del asiento, balanceándose con suavidad mientras le observaba aún dando cuenta de la tostada que se había terminado de preparar. La mermelada de arándanos había manchado ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios.

\- Llamémoslo empate, entonces -dijo sabiendo que no tendría mucho éxito discutir con él- ¿Qué te parece?

Esperó a que él asintiera y sonrió con malicia.

\- Pero debes tener en cuenta que no hemos terminado de jugar. Y no me gusta perder -continuó.

Uldren arqueó las cejas, cruzándose de brazos mientras relajaba su espalda apoyándose en el respaldo del banquillo.

\- ¿Y puedo saber qué vas a hacer para igualar mi escolta? -le preguntó.  
\- Oh, ya se me ocurrirá algo -rió guiñándole un ojo y después se dirigió hacia el panel de mandos pretendiendo quedarse con la última palabra- Algo se me ocurrirá. De momento...

El Guardián prestó más atención al escuchar aquella frase incompleta. Su compañera estiró su brazo derecho hacia él, moviendo suavemente la mordida tostada entre sus dedos y giró su rostro con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres?

De haberse encontrado en otra situación, hubiera asimilado de forma inmediata que aquella oferta era un truco para tratar de descubrir parte de su rostro, pero aceptó la generosidad de la joven apoyándose con los codos sobre las rodillas. De ese modo, pudo llenarse un poco el estómago sosteniendo con cuidado parte de su casco hacia atrás, cubierto por la capucha. Valeria siguió balanceándose con suavidad mientras miraba a través de la luna de la nave, observando cómo la embarcación terminaba de atravesar la atmósfera y entraba al vacío del espacio, devolviendo a la cabina a su habitual nivel de iluminación. Siempre le resultaba un poco molesto atravesar aquellos gases, ya que la incandescencia le hacía algo de daño a los ojos. Se estiró poniéndose de pie una vez el navío se había estabilizado por completo, rotando sobre la silla de espaldas a Uldren para dirigirse al piso de abajo.

\- Voy a vestirme, si quieres más tostadas, sírvete -le dijo con amabilidad, cerrando la compuerta tras ella sin mirarle por respeto.

Ðum la siguió de cerca, desapareciendo detrás de aquella pequeña tablilla metálica que dejó a Uldren y a Kebap a solas de nuevo. Su pequeño espectro analizó con curiosidad el último bocado de pan que su Guardián sostenía con las puntas de sus dedos. La pequeña luz levantó una de las piezas de su carcasa como si alzara una ceja. Él le sonrió levemente y le acomodó sobre la palma de la mano que tenía libre.

\- ¿Estás nervioso? -le preguntó el espectro con cierta emoción, aunque Uldren no sabía muy bien a qué se refería.  
\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Kebap se sacudió un poco haciendo parpadear su óptico un par de veces.

\- ¿Has tomado una decisión?

Los ojos del Guardián oscilaron un poco en ambas direcciones. Después asintió una vez, devolviendo la mirada a su fiel compañero.

\- Después de destruir a Brakion.

La pequeña luz asintió una vez con ligera efusividad, emocionado al pensar que por fin Uldren pudiera sincerarse con la joven, aunque evitó mencionar que en aquella ocasión estaba especialmente preocupado. No sólo no quería que su Guardián se viera otra vez desterrado del hogar que había logrado encontrar, sino que esta vez él también podría perder a un amigo al que apreciaba mucho. Trataría de intervenir si fuera necesario, aunque siempre tenía en mente que su deber y prioridad era estar siempre a salvo.  
Llegar a la luna no les supuso ninguna pérdida. Uldren observó con curiosidad la verde superficie de aquel astro, prestando atención a qué podría ver allí. Conocía las actuales condiciones del lugar, como que sufría plagas de Poseídos y Vex y que estos últimos trataban de terraformar el lugar y transformarlo en una gigantesca máquina, al igual que habían hecho con Nessus. Recordó que Ío era el lugar donde Valeria se había criado y se preguntó qué tipo de infancia podría haber rodeada de tantas amenazas. Sabía que al menos contaba con la protección de su arpía, pero conocía de sobra a los siervos de la Oscuridad. Eran parásitos, difíciles de erradicar. Donde quiera que brotaran, infectaban y se multiplicaban al igual que una plaga.  
El aire allí le transmitió una sensación de dulzor. La Luz invadía el paisaje de forma más bruta, como si estuviera aún sin refinar. A lo lejos vio la cuna donde el Viajero había pasado sus últimos momentos antes de acudir a la llamada de socorro de la Humanidad. Las rocas estaban cubiertas de un fino musgo verde claro y había charcos de agua cristalina y turquesa que salpicaban la superficie creando una paleta cromática que le resultó agradable a la vista. Se habían parado al lado de una enorme astilla Vex, que como muchas otras, se clavaba como una estaca en aquella virginal tierra.  
Valeria dio un par de zancadas escalando una pequeña pared rocosa, volviendo a erguirse y esperando a que él la siguiera. Ofreció una de sus manos para facilitarle la subida y antes de que Uldren lograra ponerse a su altura, la joven le susurró a la altura del oído.

\- No te quedes mirando muy fijamente.

Asintió de forma automática. Sabía a qué se refería, aunque no se imaginaba el verdadero estado en el que se encontraba el brazo de aquel hombre que los esperaba a pocos metros de ella. Asher vestía con su habitual túnica parduzca y su expresión era tan seria como siempre. El Guardián dio gracias por un instante al hecho de que ocultaba su rostro con un casco opaco desde el exterior, ya que no pudo evitar recorrer la transmutada extremidad con la mirada.

\- Ya estamos aquí, Asher -dijo Valeria acercándose a él y parándose a un metro de distancia.  
\- Me he dado cuenta -respondió con su típica prisa- ¿Tienes muestras?  
\- Sobre eso... -murmuró la joven algo nerviosa, pellizcándose un dedo.

El científico se giró posando sus ojos un segundo en Uldren, para después ignorarle y volver a prestarle atención a su hija.

\- ¿Y bien?  
\- Tengo muestras. Varias. Unas cuantas, más bien.  
\- ¿Y? -siguió interrogando Asher, empezando a impacientarse- No tengo todo el día. Escúpelo.

Valeria se palpó los bolsillos y varios de los pequeños sacos que estaban cosidos a los cinturones de su equipamiento hasta sacar todos los pequeños frascos que llevaba encima. Aquel hombre las observó con atención, entrecerrando sus ojos para volver a girarse hacia ella con expresión sospechosa.

\- No son de aquí -señaló a Uldren con un pulgar- Por cierto, él es Fidel. ¿Fidel?

Decidió ponerse a su derecha para dejar que su compañera procediera a terminar de presentarlos, pero Asher sacudió la cabeza volviendo a girarse hacia su mesa de trabajo para colocar adecuadamente aquellas muestras que su hija le había entregado.

\- Sí, sí. Mucho gusto. ¿Qué quieres decir con que «no son de aquí»? Es obvio que no son de aquí. No has pisado Ío en una temporada.

Se sentía algo culpable, pero no podía dejar de observar el brazo Vex que sujetaba aún uno de los contenedores rellenos de radiolaria. Era extraordinariamente similar al de un goblin. Sin duda era obra de aquellas máquinas. Valeria suspiró abruptamente.

\- Hemos ido al Jardín Negro.

Asher se giró hacia ellos con los labios apretados y los ojos muy abiertos. Su rostro se había deformado en una expresión de pavor y una increíble rabia contenida. La joven sonrió arqueando sus cejas hacia arriba con nerviosismo, pues ya estaba muy familiarizada con ella.

\- ¿¡Cómo es posible!? La puerta a Marte estaba destruida.

Uldren pestañeó un par de veces en confusión. Lo que hubiera esperado cualquiera era que en primer lugar se hubiera preocupado por la seguridad de su hija, o que al menos lo mencionase. Asher recortó la distancia entre ambos y agarró con cierta firmeza una de las muñecas de su hija, levantando la manga hasta el codo para después tomarla directamente del rostro para observar sus ojos. No encontró ningún aparente rastro de infección, pues a diferencia de él, sus ojos eran completamente azules y no había radiolaria en ellos.

\- Bam-Bam me dio varias solicitudes de acceso. Nos llevó un buen rato entrar, pero al final logramos colarnos y volver.

El científico la soltó con un leve empujón y gruñó.

\- No creía posible que fueras capaz de superar el nivel de tu temeridad. ¿Acaso no te cansas de hacer estupideces?

Valeria sintió cómo Uldren empezaba a tensarse por la incomodidad de la situación, así que le dio un suave toque en la parte baja de la espalda para tratar de indicarle que todo aquello era normal.

\- Y tú -volvió a decir el científico, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia él- ¿Tampoco te dan las neuronas para saber que el Jardín no es un lugar al que ir de paseo?  
\- Oye, eh -intervino la joven antes de que Uldren se viera más comprometido de lo que ya estaba- La idea fue mía. Él se ocupó de cubrirme las espaldas. Nada más. De no ser por él, no hubiera podido apañármelas yo sola.  
\- ¡Pues claro que no hubieras podido!

Valeria suspiró dejando caer los hombros, algo cansada de que su padre la instigara con tan poca piedad, pero sin protestar al comprender que su preocupación era lógica.

\- Escucha, Asher -dijo con más calma- Era la única manera de tratar de encontrar radiolaria pura, o alguna pista sobre la sintonía de Bam-Bam. Lo he hecho por él y por ti.  
\- ¡No te equivoques! -la señaló con su dedo mecánico como funesto recordatorio de lo que le podría haber pasado- ¡Yo jamás te he pedido que vayas por ahí suicidándote! ¡No me eches la culpa de tus pésimas ideas!

La joven sonrió levemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Ni siquiera nos hicimos un rasguño ahí dentro -presumió- Fuimos con muchísimo cuidado.

Asher volvió a analizarlos con la mirada bajando su brazo. Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio pareció tranquilizarse un poco, dejando llevarse de nuevo por su interés científico.

\- ¿Qué habéis visto? ¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué demonios no se te ocurrió informarme primero?

Su hija sonrió de oreja a oreja adelantándose para acompañarle de nuevo a su mesa de trabajo, haciéndole un pequeño ademán a Uldren para que los siguiera sin miedo.

\- No te informé para evitar tener que sufrir esta misma conversación antes de ir. Vimos de todo. Te he hecho un pequeño informe, así que no te preocupes. Podrás leerlo tomándote un café. Mejor una tila. Pero eso será después de que nos carguemos a   
Brakion, ¿Te parece?

Asher levantó su mirada por un instante, recordando el motivo de su visita con una renovada determinación.

\- ¡Cierto! No puedo esperar a que destruyáis a ese pedazo de chatarra. Llevo esperando este momento desde que me desperté en aquella camilla.

Valeria le puso una mano sobre la espalda para transmitirle su apoyo, frotándola suavemente para tratar de relajar su irritación.

\- Gracias por avisarme antes de que la Vanguardia se hiciera cargo.

Su padre alternó su mirada entre el rostro de la joven y los papeles que Ðum acababa de transmaterializar sobre su mesa, tentado de ignorarla para devorar aquel informe en pocos minutos. Sacudió la cabeza una vez más y le hizo un gesto para que ignorase que la hubiera tenido en cuenta para aquel asunto tan personal.

\- Dejadme tranquilo un momento. Tengo que llamar a Ikora.  
\- Antes de eso -lo detuvo Valeria- ¿Has visto a Otto y Kate? No sé nada de ellos desde hace unos cuantos días.  
\- ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? No soy su niñera. Venga, largo -la espantó Asher.

Ella frunció los labios girándose hacia Uldren, encogiendo después los hombros mientras volvía a acercarse a él. El Guardián se mantuvo en silencio, comprendiendo mejor a qué se había referido cuando le había descrito como un hombre complicado. Tras   
regresar a la puerta de su nave, donde esperaron sentados, pudieron escuchar la voz de Otto en la retransmisión de sus radios.

\- Asher, ¿Necesitas que despejemos alguna zona más? Hemos dejado La Ruptura completamente limpia. Ya no vemos más Vex ni Poseídos por aquí.  
\- Sí, Asher. Nos aburrimos un poco. ¿Se puede saber cuándo narices vamos a empezar? -preguntó Kate con más irritación de lo habitual.  
\- ¡Dejadme un minuto de paz! -bramó Asher- Reuníos a la entrada de La Ruptura. Tarja y su compañero deberían estar ya allí. Os mando de inmediato a Valeria y al otro.  
\- ¿Otro? -repitió la Hunter- Ah. Claro. El «otro». Hay un par de cositas que quiero decirle.

Valeria le sonrió a Uldren con incomodidad riéndose después mientras le daba unas suaves palmadas en el hombro, poniéndose en pie.

\- Procura no tomártelo muy a pecho.  
\- No creo que tenga otro remedio -reconoció él con pesadez, imitándola.  
\- Kate -dijo Otto algo preocupado- Por favor, no busques pelea, al menos hoy.  
\- No prometo nada.

Al llegar al punto que se había acordado, los dos Guardianes observaron que ya había otras cuatro personas deshaciéndose de las amenazas del lugar. Sobre ellos flotaba una pequeña matriz Vex que mantenía la puerta del Piramidión cerrada, pero pocos segundos después ésta se abrió en forma de abanico.

\- ¡Valeria! -gritó Kate- ¡Vámonos de una vez!

La joven se dejó caer desde el piso superior donde aún estaba y se unió a su escuadra junto con Uldren, que como de costumbre permaneció justo detrás de ella. No pudo observar cuál era la expresión de la otra Insomne, pero supo que su gesto sin duda no sería de agrado. Otto los escoltó rápidamente para que se unieran a Tarja, que esperaba de pie junto a otro Hunter a los pies de la enorme estructura.

\- Mantennos informados de vuestro progreso, por favor -intervino Ikora a través de la radio- No tenemos forma de saber si vuestro silencio se debe a que estáis luchando o en el más allá.  
\- Efectivamente. Es probable que los Vex estén simulando nuestras interacciones en este mismo instante -completó Asher.

Valeria observó a Tarja por un momento. Vestía con una túnica mucho más formal y de aspecto de mayor grado militar que la última vez que la había visto. Su porte y el tono de su equipo la hacían parecer una lúgubre sombra coronada por un yelmo dorado que se señalaba hacia el cielo con dos verticales cuernos. La Exo la miró tan solo un instante antes de entrar en el Piramidión. Supo que la había reconocido, pero aquella Warlock era conocida por su peculiar voto de silencio.  
El Príncipe vigilaba con cautela cada uno de los movimientos de Valeria para tratar de adivinar aquello en lo que podría estar pensando. Su pequeña pausa para mirar a aquella figura desconocida terminó de confirmarle que aquella persona se trataba nada menos que de la matadioses. La responsable de haber puesto fin a sus días entre la corte Insomne. En su cabeza planeaba varias formas de adaptar sus movimientos a la batalla que estaba por comenzar, preguntándose si debía actuar con naturalidad o tratar de fingir que su estilo para la lucha era otro.  
Las seis figuras se apresuraron a recorrer unos angostos túneles de cuadriculadas formas que se adentraban en la profundidad de la tierra. Como era de esperarse, la iluminación constaba principalmente de algunas barras que emitían una luz de color blanco puro, salvo por algunos otros focos de un tenue carmín. Un escalofrío les hizo recordar que la presencia de la Oscuridad no les esperaba muy lejos de allí. Sus espectros prepararon su Luz con firmeza, listos para intervenir si fuera necesario.  
Un pasillo de forma casi romboidal les abrió paso a una titánica sala que se expandía en el interior de la luna. Justo al borde de aquel vacío unos Poseídos se abalanzaron sobre ellos sin resultar ser una resistencia demasiado dura para el grupo.

\- Atención, hay poseídos aquí... ¿Equipo? -preguntó el espectro de Tarja.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna del exterior, Valeria miró instintivamente a Uldren. Él asintió una vez para tratar de tranquilizarla.

\- No pasa nada -volvió a hablar Espectro- Solo estamos en una pirámide gigante transformaplanetas con fantasmas interdimensionales y robots. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

La joven se detuvo justo antes de caer al abismo. Tarja y su compañero no habían dudado un instante en saltar a unas plataformas que ayudaban a cruzar una caída libre sin fin hasta otro de los bloques que debían atravesar. Kate bufó con frustración al quedarse atrás.

\- ¿Vamos, o qué?

Otto decidió adelantarse para transmitirles mayor seguridad. No era extraño en él presentarse voluntario para despejar el camino, aunque en aquella ocasión eran tanto la Warlock como su igual los que estaban deshaciéndose de varias plagas que trataban de entrometerse.  
El pasillo al que ahora habían llegado estaba atravesado por un par de rayos de energía pura de arco que ninguno de los Guardianes se barajó ni siquiera tocar. No hacía falta entrar en contacto con aquellos chorros de luz para saber que sin duda los harían experimentar una quemazón realmente desagradable, sino mortal. Kate sonrió con maldad.  
Las galerías eran más cortas de lo que esperaban, pero tardaron unos minutos en avanzar debido a la cada vez mayor presencia de seguridad formada por aquellos barrotes incandescentes, que no sólo atravesaban las paredes, sino que en ocasiones protegían el suelo y se alzaban como muros para evitar el paso. Bajar al piso inferior supuso tener que calcular una caída segura entre varias columnas de arco más.  
El hecho de que Tarja fuera pulverizada en su descenso terminó de confirmarles que los Vex no estaban escatimando recursos para proteger el lugar. Todos vieron como su cuerpo se deshacía en billones de fragmentos antes de desaparecer por completo, pero su Espectro la hizo reaparecer tan solo dos segundos después. La Warlock siguió avanzando como si nada hubiera pasado, completamente determinada a terminar el trabajo sin mirar atrás o si siquiera los demás la seguían. Aquella visión dejó algo pasmados al resto de la escuadra salvo a su amigo íntimo, que estaba más que familiarizado con aquel tipo de sucesos.  
Uldren pudo comprender a qué tipo de personas estaban escoltando. Aquellos dos Guardianes podían apañárselas solos con facilidad. Sentir una bota en su espalda lo sobresaltó, y el impulso que Kate ejerció contra su cuerpo le hizo caer a través de la garganta, esquivando por pura suerte cada una de las barreras que descendían por ella. Gracias a la Luz que se impulsó hacia sus rodillas, pudo estabilizarse para aterrizar intacto.

\- ¡Kate! -la increpó Valeria.  
\- Sólo le estaba dando un empujón -se justificó ella- Mírale, no tiene ni un rasguño.

La joven gruñó antes de bajar con mayor cuidado junto al Príncipe, que se ajustaba el equipamiento con una oculta expresión de incredulidad y rabia. Aquella agresión había logrado recordarle por qué no le gustaba trabajar con otros Guardianes. No eran de confiar. Avanzó tras los dos primeros hacia una antesala plagada de Poseídos y Vex, que ya luchaban entre ellos disputándose el control del lugar, sin percatarse de que Valeria trataba de alcanzarlo.

\- Igual te has pasado un poco... -murmuró Otto con cierta tristeza, disgustado por el mal ambiente que se acababa de formar.  
\- Pero Tarja acaba de resucitar sin más. ¡No me parece para tanto! Desde luego, yo no me hubiera puesto así.

El Titán suspiró cargándola a un hombro y bajando con ella en una robusta caída que hizo temblar el suelo. Volver a posarla en el suelo le permitió ser libre de cargar contra cuanta amenaza se presentara frente a él, dividiendo las fuerzas enemigas y permitiendo que el resto de Guardianes limpiaran con mayor facilidad la sala antes de seguir avanzando. En más de una ocasión Uldren pudo observar que había cuerpos de Vex y Poseídos siendo lanzados por los aires a gran velocidad y por primera vez se dio cuenta de la fuerza bruta de la que Otto hacía gala. Cada uno de sus puñetazos y golpes de hombro lo hacían parecer un verdadero vendaval. De no haberle conocido anteriormente, jamás hubiera podido adivinar que aquel Titán fuera en realidad una persona que abogaba por el pacifismo y el cariño.  
Esquivó con éxito una de las plagas que trataba de abalanzarse sobre él y vio que su distracción había permitido a varios Poseídos rodearle contra una pared. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos lograra provocarle herida alguna, lanzó una granada solar contra el suelo que se dividió en varios fragmentos que lo liberaron de aquella prisión.

\- ¿También usa una rama solar? -gruñó Kate lanzando uno de sus cuchillos al óptico de un Vex- Venga, no me fastidies.  
\- ¡Ni que la hubieras patentado tú! -le dijo Valeria defendiéndose con el suyo propio para evitar que una arpía se la llevara volando.  
\- ¡No! -reconoció la otra Hunter- ¡Pero me toca las narices! ¡Aquí la que usa el fuego soy yo!

El disparo de la escopeta de Otto logró deshacer en pedazos a la última máquina, ayudando a que los presentes volvieran a centrarse.

\- Venga, todos juntos -los animó el Titán tratando de que sus dos amigas dejaran de discutir.

Uldren vio que le hacía un gesto para continuar y se dio cuenta de que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar sus instrucciones. Valeria le miraba con cierta indecisión sin saber si debía acercarse a él o dejarle su espacio. El Guardián vigiló la posición   
de Tarja y su compañero, dándose cuenta de que estos iban directamente hacia el siguiente bloque de pasillos. Entender que apenas prestaban atención a los demás si estos no estaban heridos le tranquilizó un poco, sabiendo que no estaba siendo vigilado por el momento.  
La voz de Ikora volvió a indicarles que las comunicaciones se habían restablecido con éxito. Estaban rodeados de continuas interferencias dimensionales y fuentes de energía muy dispares, por lo que el lugar suponía una continua espiral de anomalías.  
Valeria logró alcanzar a su compañero y se quedó mirándole unos segundos mientras el grupo avanzaba entre energía de arco.

\- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó con preocupación llevando una mano a uno de sus brazos.

Uldren se zafó con suavidad de su agarre tratando de no ser descortés. Asintió una vez en silencio mientras que la empujaba con suavidad para ir delante de él nuevamente. Le resultaría más fácil cubrir sus espaldas y vigilar al mismo tiempo a Kate, que se situaba a sus ocho. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que ésta trataba de agarrar su capa para hacerlo retroceder, frenó en seco para encararse con ella, notando que acababa de drenar lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia.

\- Será mejor que dejes de hacer lo que quiera que estés haciendo -la advirtió.

Kate frenó en seco a tan solo dos pasos de él.

\- ¿O qué? -le retó.

El Guardián se pensó sus palabras con mucho cuidado antes de responder consciente de que Otto podría intervenir, pero decidió imponerse de una vez por todas, o sabía que de lo contrario sería permitir que aquella Hunter siguiera buscándole las cosquillas siempre que le viniera en gana.

\- Porque yo no me estoy comportando como un estúpido crío poniendo en riesgo la vida de los demás -le espetó- No tienes respeto ni por Valeria, que ha venido aquí tratando de hacer un poco de justicia por Asher. Déjame tranquilo.

No le hizo falta tratar de discernir su expresión bajo el casco para saber que había logrado herir sus sentimientos con aquel breve discurso. Había sido su intención y poco le importaba buscarse problemas con ella, pues sabía que tenía razón.

\- ¿De qué coño vas? -le preguntó la Hunter acercándose más a él con gesto intimidante, apretando en su mano el cañón aún caliente por el reciente uso.

El hombro derecho de Otto logró crear entre ambos una pequeña barrera que aún les permitía poder mirarse el uno al otro.

\- Kate -intervino el Titán, levantando una de sus manos para que su compañera desistiera en su idea de abrir fuego contra otro Guardián- Es nuestro amigo.  
\- No es amigo mío -masculló ella apretando con más fuerza el arma.  
\- Pero sí mío y de Valeria.

Los dos Hunters le miraron con incredulidad.

\- ¿Cómo que amigo tuyo? -le interrogó Kate, más que molesta porque usara aquel término con quien no era aún más que un entrometido para ella.  
\- Ha cuidado de Valeria -explicó él con tranquilidad, pero manteniendo algo de seriedad- Ya sabes cómo te pones con la gente que no conoces. Por favor, cálmate un poco.  
\- Otto, ya sabes por qué me pongo así. Y más con éste.  
\- Poco me importa -intervino por fin Uldren- No me interesa buscar tu aprobación.

El Titán le mostró la otra de sus palmas para invitarle a relajarse también.

\- Está bien, Fidel. Te ha molestado, pero te prometo que Kate es buena.

Uldren se giró para proseguir con su camino, escuchando a su espalda cómo ambos Guardianes continuaban con la conversación en voz baja. Bufó silenciosamente, esperando a que aquella incursión terminara lo antes posible. Aún no podía entender cómo aquella mujer lograba trabajar en equipo con otras dos personas, pero supuso que no estaba acostumbrada a no ser quien llevara la voz cantante y que su presencia allí le suponía una amenaza directa a su capacidad de influir en sus compañeros.  
Para cuando los tres lograron alcanzar al primer grupo, la sala ya estaba a medio despejar principalmente gracias al trabajo de los dos más veteranos. Valeria luchaba con un Psiónico Poseído que se había quedado aislado del resto de la plaga con aparente facilidad, pero los Guardianes fueron testigos de cómo aquella delgada criatura se dividía en otra mitad idéntica al mismo tiempo que la joven lograba poner fin a la existencia de la primera. La nueva bestia se abrazó en torno a su cuerpo desgarrando con una de sus garras el cuello de la Insomne, que después de decapitarlo con un disparo directo de su subfusil, se tambaleó y se desplomó contra una pared. El chorro de sangre que brotó de su garganta salió con la suficiente potencia como para salpicar la metálica superficie de un oscuro y líquido color carmín.

\- Mierda, ¡Valeria! -gritó Kate entrando en formación con Otto para asegurar la zona de inmediato.

Uldren corrió rápidamente y se deslizó sobre el suelo con fluidez hasta quedarse a su lado. La joven se sacudía con espasmos debido al intenso dolor que sufría. El Príncipe titubeó dos veces invadido por la rabia antes de girarse y disparar dos veces su cañón para evitar que otras dos plagas los alcanzaran.

\- Valeria, eh -la animó, tratando de tranquilizarla- Cierra los ojos, estamos aquí. No trates de luchar.

Escuchó que ella trataba de responderle con dos húmedos graznidos causados por la sangre que aún emanaba de su garganta. La herida entraba tanto en su tráquea que sus cuerdas vocales no conservaban la integridad necesaria para permitirle articular palabra. Uldren comenzó a temblar, horrorizado por aquel lastimero y agonizante sonido. Puso una de sus manos a un lado de su cabeza para obligarla a mirarle con sumo cuidado, pero escuchar cómo volvía a gemir de dolor a causa del movimiento le hizo retirarla inmediatamente. La increíble frustración y culpabilidad que aquello le causó hizo que su vista se empañara por las lágrimas.  
Ella levantó una de sus manos hacia su espalda, advirtiéndole de que se apartara. Obedeció sin siquiera comprobar la causa, agachándose a su derecha agarrando su puñal por si lo necesitaba para defenderse de otro ataque. Dio uso de él para deshacerse de un goblin Vex que se había parado a tratar de hacerse cargo de ellos por su cuenta. El cuchillo se hundió en su cápsula de radiolaria haciendo que ésta se derramara sobre el suelo y recorriendo su extremidad con una fuerte corriente eléctrica. Una patada a pocos centímetros de donde su mano aún se alzaba agarrotada fue suficiente para separar a la máquina de ellos y hacerla caer violentamente de espaldas.  
La sombra de Kate lo dejó en la penumbra tan solo un instante como si una ave carroñera se estuviera lanzando sobre él. Por un momento Uldren apretó con más firmeza sus armas, dispuesto a defenderse también de su ataque, pero el hecho de que Kate disparase hacia su izquierda le dio a entender que aquel era un tiro de advertencia.  
La Luz que emanó Ðum al salir de su escondite acarició todo el lateral de su cuerpo y como una reacción natural, se giró para comprobar si Valeria había muerto. Tenía un agujero de bala justo a la altura de la frente. No había sido producido por ninguna de las fuerzas a las que se enfrentaban, sino que el calibre correspondía a una arma Guardiana. El vapor aún humeaba del interior del yelmo. Creyó que perdería la cabeza, pero quedarse paralizado por la rabia le hizo comprender la verdadera intención de aquel asesinato.  
Parpadeó con fuerza al ser cegado por la barrera que Otto levantó delante de él para darles más tiempo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó Kate con cierto recochineo, estirando una de sus manos hacia el espectro de su fallecida compañera- ¿Creías que te iba a disparar a ti, o qué?

Logró reaccionar aflojando la tensión de sus manos para ponerse en pie y ayudar al Titán a mantener con fuego de cobertura una distancia de seguridad. Mirando por encima de su hombro apreció cómo el contacto de la Luz de la Hunter ayudaba a Ðum a resucitar mucho más rápido a Valeria, que se sacudió con un espasmo antes de volver a incorporarse.

\- ¿Estáis bien? -preguntó ella en cuanto pudo abrir los ojos, comprobando con la mirada que todos sus compañeros estaban presentes.

Le alegró ver que así era y pudo respirar con alivio. Con una suave palmada en el hombro agradeció a Kate que le hubiera ahorrado tiempo antes de su inevitable muerte, y después hizo lo mismo con Otto y Uldren. Éste último se paró a mirarla un instante. Era la primera vez que veía resucitar a un Guardián tan de cerca. La diferencia entre el reciente aspecto que tenía y el actual le resultó un poco difícil de digerir.

\- Y tú, ¿Te encuentras bien? -comprobó.

La joven le acarició la espalda antes de atravesar la barrera del Titán. Unos intensos proyectiles de energía de vacío hicieron temblar toda la estructura de la sala. El compañero de Tarja se alzaba como un oscuro sol que disparaba incandescentes flechas al resto de refuerzos que los Vex habían invocado, logrando desintegrarlos como si hubieran sido bañados en combustible hasta que éstos desaparecieron por completo.  
La voz de Ikora los devolvió a la normalidad.

\- Asher está estudiando los datos de vuestra posición -hizo una pausa- Creo que ha dicho la palabra «imposible»... 12 veces, y sumando. Mira, voy a parchearlo:

Valeria corría tras los veteranos seguida del resto de su escuadra, especialmente atenta a lo que su padre tuviera que decir.

\- ¡Imposible! Imposible. Pero, ¿Podría...? No, no, no, no puede ser. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál puede ser la causa de tal discrepancia?

Aquella reacción logró hacerla reír lo suficiente como para que sus compañeros se lograran relajar un poco, pero encontrarse de cara a una serie de barrotes de arco que rotaban sobre sus ejes como unos mortales ventiladores hizo que los seis frenaran en seco antes de continuar.

\- Asher acaba de irse -informó Ikora- Ha mencionado por lo menos cinco de sus libros sobre el Piramidión, y no sé cuál usar para guiarte... ¿«Tiranía existencia, volumen 1»? Mmm... ¿«Negación e identidad: La transformación de los Vex»? Argh... -gruñó- Por   
eso prefiero la investigación aplicada.  
\- ¿Por «investigación aplicada», se refiere a disparar cosas? -preguntó Kate.

Valeria volvió a reír saltando entre rayos, quejándose al sentir que uno de ellos le quemaba el trasero.

\- ¡Ay! Sí, Kate, ¡A disparar cosas!

Le dio una palmada al aire al saber que tenía permiso para usar toda su cadencia de fuego para seguir abriéndose paso en aquel lugar, y al sentirse observada de nuevo por Uldren, le sacó su dedo corazón en una peineta. Él sacudió la cabeza dándola por perdida y se aseguró de que no fuera víctima de las defensas que los Vex habían dejado por el camino.  
Como una dosis instantánea de karma, Kate fue desintegrada por una de aquellas plasmáticas aspas, que al atravesarla en dos hizo que su cuerpo desapareciera de toda existencia. Tuvo que disimular una malvada carcajada al ser testigo de aquel irónico castigo, pero no fue suficiente como para que Valeria no se enterase. La joven le dio un cómplice codazo para que se comportara, pero no le llamó la atención, sino que lo animó a seguir avanzando consciente de que Otto la auxiliaría con facilidad y que los alcanzarían de inmediato.

\- No sé quién de los dos es peor -bromeó ella, mostrando en el tono de su voz que en realidad estaba sonriendo- Qué malo eres.  
\- ¿Me acusas de malvado a mí? -preguntó Uldren con cierta sorpresa.  
\- No, no -se defendió- Si se lo ha buscado. Espero que no te haya molestado demasiado.

El Guardián suspiró, logrando tranquilizarse un poco más al saber que al menos ella le respaldaba en esa situación.

\- No importa. Al menos me llevo haber visto cómo se la llevaba por delante esa energía de arco, aunque es una verdadera lástima no haber visto su cara.

Valeria rió con fuerza volviendo a darle otro codazo por la aparente malicia de su compañero, aunque no dudaba en que estuviera siendo sincero.

\- Según mis cálculos -dijo Asher, volviendo a hacer acto de presencia a través de la radio- deberías estar llegando al lago de fluido radiolario donde fui infectado.

En lugar de cualquier cosa que se asemejara a algún tipo de depósito de radiolaria, lo que se hundía ante ellos era otra garganta que descendía emitiendo una ominosa e intensa luz roja.

\- Mmm... No es un lago -dijo el espectro de Tarja con cierto escepticismo- sino un foso de mala agüero.

Los veteranos se asomaron al abismo, dándoles unos segundos al resto para que el grupo al completo bajara unido. Valeria cogió aliento al quedarse a la izquierda de Tarja, comprobando que aquello no fuera algún tipo de espejismo.

\- Asher fue infectado aquí -repitió, haciendo un recuento de todas las veces que su padre le había contado la historia de su desgracia- A ver... es posible que Brakion haya alterado esta realidad...  
\- Es una trampa. Sí. Sí. Es una trampa. Definitivamente -dijo el espectro del Hunter que aún permanecía en el anonimato.  
\- Es una trampa -repitió Valeria asintiendo una vez con la cabeza.

Uldren arqueó una ceja, observando cómo todos se quedaban pasmados y sonrió ligeramente decidiendo tomar la iniciativa.  
Los otros cinco Guardianes observaron cómo el cuerpo del Hunter caía con suavidad a través de aquel foso como si la energía del lugar le hiciera descender en un ascensor invisible. Tarja y su compañero lo siguieron al ver que no había ningún peligro en continuar.

\- ¡Oye, Fidel! -exclamó Valeria saltando tras ellos- ¡Espérame!

Él se cruzó de brazos levantando la mirada y observando cómo sobre él caía una lluvia de Guardianes a cámara lenta. Posarse sobre el suelo le hizo sufrir una ligera sensación de vértigo a causa del cambio gravitacional.

\- Mis predicciones indican que habéis llegado a la terminal sintoneural en el centro del lago -dijo Asher.

Incluso su hija tuvo que fruncir el ceño sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de descifrar aquellas palabras, que no fue capaz de traducirles al resto.

\- ¿Y si el lago fuera una metáfora? -preguntó el espectro de Tarja.  
\- Invoca a la Mente Génesis -ordenó el científico invadido al darse cuenta que era el único que hablaba su propio idioma- Destrúyela. Que sufra. ¡Y no es una metáfora!

Uldren avanzó por su cuenta explorando el interior de aquella enorme sala. Parecía dispuesta para el combate y resultaba obvio que su objetivo aparecería en cualquier momento a través del gigantesco arco de red metálica que se alzaba en lo que llegaba a parecer incluso un escenario. Un círculo de roja matriz vex se proyectaba sobre el suelo en aquella superficie, invitando a los presentes a invocar al anfitrión si se veían capaces de superar su reto. El Príncipe alzó una ceja, viendo después por la córnea de su ojo que Valeria examinaba el suelo con interés, agazapada como un gato.

\- No hay salida -mencionó- Sin duda tiene que ser aquí.

La joven levantó la mirada hacia la gigantesca puerta. Una tenue vibración retumbaba muy de fondo en el silencio. Aquel cántico les hizo recordar por un momento al Jardín Negro. Ambos Guardianes se miraron con complicidad. Ella se puso en pie sacudiéndose las manos y haciendo aparecer su lanzacohetes sin pensárselo mucho. 

\- ¿Has visto el pronóstico metereológico? -preguntó Uldren con una ligera sonrisa, dejándose llevar por la emoción de aquella electrizante expectación.

Valeria, quien estaba retrocediendo ya unos pasos por seguridad se detuvo para mirarle con curiosidad.

\- Va a llover en Ío -dijo haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia el arma que cargaba sobre su hombro derecho.

Pudo escuchar cómo ella se reía con cierta sorpresa antes de retirarse del todo.  
El Guardián echó la mirada hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, comprobando que el resto se preparaba también para la entrante aparición de Brakion. Decidió ser él quien sirviera de cabeza de turco, ya que sabía que no se perdonaría quedarse atrás en aquella ocasión. Sentía demasiado interés por un oponente de tal categoría como para que aquello lograra amedrentarle, así que se situó en el centro de la matriz haciendo a todos de testigo cuando ésta empezó a sintonizarse y a emitir una serie de códigos a modo de llave.  
Un fuerte chasquido y el cambio de iluminación de la matriz de rojo a un intenso blanco le indicó que habían logrado llamar la atención de la Mente Génesis. Uldren ciñó sus dedos con decisión en torno a su cañón de mano, flexionando ligeramente una rodilla al echar uno de sus pies hacia atrás para prepararse mejor.  
Una gigantesca maraña de códigos empezó a formarse a unos metros de él, justo delante del arco Vex. De ellos emergió como un mecánico e infranqueable HobGoblin Vex, portando un arma proporcional a su tamaño en su garra derecha. El estruendo de los metales chocando entre sí a medida que el coloso avanzó hacia Uldren hizo que todos contuvieran el aliento un segundo. Su gigantesco óptico vertical se clavó en el Guardián que permanecía solo en el escenario, siendo protagonista de la escena. Los cuernos que se alzaban perpendiculares a la cabeza de Brakion se liberaron de los restos de matriz para dejar a la vista su verdadera envergadura. La máquina dio un fuerte pisotón de advertencia, pero los Guardianes supieron que en realidad se trataba de un mensaje de sentencia.  
Uldren sonrió ampliamente, haciendo girar su arma en torno a uno de sus dedos para después lanzar una ráfaga de disparos en las placas a los pies del gigante.

\- ¿Me concede este baile? -gritó- ¿Qué tal se te da el juego de pies?

Dentro de la entidad vex empezaron a realizarse potentes algoritmos que formaron una serie de simulaciones, sopesando y examinando cuántos soldados había realmente enfrentándose a él. Ese cálculo les dio el tiempo suficiente para iniciar el ataque.

\- ¡Eh, grandullón! -volvió a gritar al darse cuenta que Brakion se distraía un microsegundo al identificar a los demás- ¡Por aquí!

La Mente volvió a clavar su óptico en él apuntándole con su arma. Fue uno de los cohetes de Valeria lo que logró cegarlo y hacer que perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio, desviando nuevamente su atención del Príncipe. En una de las plataformas paralelas al escenario, el compañero de Tarja tiró de uno de sus brazos, haciendo que la Exo lo usara como escalera para ganar altura en uno de sus saltos. La Warlock plegó su brazo derecho haciendo retroceder su hombro en una torsión llena de tensión. La energía de vacío hizo que una ráfaga de chispas púrpuras se arremolinara alrededor de su puño derecho, formando en el interior de su palma una pequeña nova que fue impulsada en una esfera de mayor tamaño hacia la Mente Génesis. La Guardiana aterrizó grácilmente a poca distancia de Uldren y tiró una vez de él para que se retirara antes de que una violenta explosión hiciera temblar los cimientos del Piramidión.  
El Príncipe y la Matadioses se refugiaron tras una cobertura, observando cómo los proyectiles restantes volvían a cebarse con el Hobgoblin, logrando hacer que éste tuviera que luchar por mantenerse en pie debido al continuo hostigamiento. Antes de que el vapor lograra disiparse varios cuchillos de energía solar se clavaron en el centro de su cabeza, que no dejaba de recibir daños. Kate se retorcía en el aire, girando sobre sí misma para lanzar más de sus dorados puñales, pero uno de ellos falló.  
El Guardián anónimo disparó su cañón una sola vez, redirigiendo el puñal con aquella única bala antes de que ésta perdiera su baño de fuego. El filo viró de forma precisa clavándose en el centro del pecho del anfitrión. El circuito de vacío y fuego entre la testera y el centro de su sistema neural causó que la cabeza de Brakion estallara en mil pedazos al no poder soportar más la intensa carga de energía. El Hobgoblin arqueó su espalda hacia atrás flexionando su rodilla derecha con un grito lleno de ira, desapareciendo después en una combustión de matriz roja y teletransportándose en la plataforma contraria creando una fortaleza de matriz que lo protegió del fuego enemigo.  
Uldren comenzaba a sentir un fuego ardiente en su interior. La energía de su Luz estaba rogando por ser liberada, pero supo que debía resistirse el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo en el momento preciso. No podía dejar de sonreír. Un par de disparos de más unidades Vex lograron volver a ponerle los pies en la tierra y el intenso frío de la sangre de su hombro derecho al entrar en contacto con el aire de la sala le hizo darse cuenta de que uno de ellos lo había alcanzado. Tarja volvió a tirar de él antes de que el Guardián fuera abatido con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sentarse en el suelo tras la cobertura. Ella cayó al suelo con la rigidez de un pilar al recibir una ráfaga directamente en su cabeza.  
El Príncipe se dio cuenta que la causa de aquella repentina muerte no había sido su culpa. La Warlock parecía poco dispuesta a esconderse pese a ser un soldado de naturaleza más frágil que el resto. Su compañero se deslizó sobre el metal emitiendo un estruendo chirrido causado por la fricción de sus espinilleras contra el suelo, agarrando su espectro entre una de sus manos y proporcionándole una rápida corriente de luz. La Exo se levantó de un salto lanzando otro impulso de energía contra el pavimento, creando una grieta de sanación que les hizo respirar un aire casi gélido.  
Valeria apareció tras ellos como si aquella pequeña área ahora iluminada fuera un reclamo. Aterrizó sobre un desafortunado minotauro Vex, que a causa del impulso se precipitó hacia el vacío que existía tan solo a unos metros de ellos. Otto formó una barrera justo delante de ellos para que todos pudieran reunirse entre aquel muro y la fisura que Tarja había creado. Uldren se examinó el hombro, comprobando que su herida ya no estaba gracias a la energía de la Matadioses.  
La presencia del grupo en aquel pequeño rincón provocó que parte de la resistencia de Brakion se viera mermada, ya que la matriz que había proyectado en aquel sitio cambió su sintonía a favor de los Guardianes. La Mente volvió a lanzar varios proyectiles de color púrpura hacia ellos pretendiendo deshacerse de aquellos intrusos, pero la fortaleza de Otto aguantó lo suficiente como para que ninguno de ellos recibiera daño alguno. El Titán se giró hacia sus compañeros para comprobar que seguían a salvo e invitó a Kate con un gesto a cubrir el flanco izquierdo. La Hunter asintió una vez y obedeció, pero apenas tuvo tiempo para actuar cuando el igual de la Matadioses saltó sobre el vacío lanzando una granada con la suficiente anticipación para destruir a las unidades Vex que Brakion acababa de invocar.

\- ¡Déjame alguno por lo menos! -protestó ella frustrada.

El Guardián la miró un segundo para después observar a su alrededor. Acto seguido le señaló con un dedo un par de arpías que acababan de hacer acto de presencia y tras esquivar otro disparo con un ágil salto abrió sus brazos para invitarla a actuar. Kate levantó su mentón con expresión orgullosa dándose un baño de chatarra Vex para demostrar que no necesitaba ningún tipo de ayuda.

\- ¡Vamos Fidel! -exclamó Valeria completamente llevada por la emoción.

Uldren corrió tras ella notando que se le erizaba toda la piel del cuerpo. Pálidos rayos de arco brotaban del interior del equipamiento de la joven como si ésta fuera una bobina Tesla. Sonrió al ver cómo ella se deslizaba bajo el hueco de las piernas de Otto como si éste fuera un túnel y luego saltaba sobre la espalda de otro goblin. Con un rápido juego de pies logró rodear al Titán, que se giró sobre sí mismo para cubrir las espaldas de ambos.  
La segunda matriz cambió su frecuencia. Las barreras de Brakion cedieron con otro chasquido mientras el coloso volvía a teletransportarse de vuelta al escenario sobre el que había aparecido en primer lugar antes de que los Guardianes volvieran a cebarse con él.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -le gritó Uldren.

El grupo saltó impulsado por la Luz varias veces hasta lograr alcanzarle, pero la Mente Génesis decidió volver a ganar distancia y situarse en la plataforma central, invocando a una gran cantidad de refuerzos que los rodearon a lo largo y ancho de la antesala. El rayo de arco que ahora era Valeria saltó entre las unidades dejando tras ella un rastro de estática y escombros Vex, para después dar un último golpe cargado a una de las rodillas de Brakion, que logró apartarla de un fuerte golpe de antebrazo lanzándola por los aires. Por un momento sus compañeros centraron su atención en ella, ya que una caída al vacío supondría un verdadero problema a no ser que la joven decidiera suicidarse para facilitar a su espectro que la hiciera reaparecer cuanto antes de vuelta, pero tuvo la suerte suficiente para caer sobre el pavimento en el que Brakion se había resguardado. Agazapada sobre sus manos les indicó que siguieran sin ella, corriendo casi a cuatro patas antes de volver a ponerse en pie y volver a la formación.  
Uldren liberó por fin la carga de su Luz, cegado un instante por la propia incandescencia de las llamas que treparon por su cuerpo. El compañero de Tarja le hizo un único gesto con un puño cerrado a la altura de la cabeza para que esperara tan solo un instante. Retrocedió unos pasos para evitar que la Mente lograra alcanzarlo y clavó su mirada en aquel Guardián que empezaba a emanar una fuerte energía de vacío. Comprendió lo que planeaba y mantuvo su cañón de mano preparado para lanzar los proyectiles que se guardaban en su cargador.  
Tarja, quien se había quedado sin su munición principal, eliminó a un par de unidades con varias bofetadas cargadas de energía, algo que logró despistar al resto ya que no era algo muy común en un Warlock. Ver aquello causó que Otto soltara una fuerte carcajada, animado por aquella táctica y uniéndose a ella con sus puños para ayudarla. Kate cubrió la espalda de Uldren, gruñendo ligeramente al sentir el intenso calor que éste aún emanaba.

\- Venga, pringao. Dispara de una vez -le instó.  
\- A eso estoy esperando -dejó claro el Príncipe empezando a impacientarse un poco.

El nuevo astro oscuro que se alzó sobre ellos comenzó a lanzar nuevos proyectiles violáceos por encima de sus cabezas. El Guardián flotaba como un mortal cometa que castigaba de nuevo a Brakion sin piedad, creando sobre su cuerpo fisuras de vulnerabilidad que abrían un agujero en sus defensas. El Exo dejó que su arco de vacío se desvaneciera de entre sus dedos una vez éste se extinguió a causa del uso y estiró después su palma derecha hacia adelante, describiendo un arco que terminó apuntando al objetivo en una orden de ejecución. Acto seguido rodó ágilmente sobre el suelo para aprovechar el impulso de su caída y usarlo para apartarse la distancia suficiente. Otro de los cohetes de Valeria impactó en el coloso causando más daños de lo que inicialmente había hecho, indicando a los demás que el titán estaba más vulnerable que nunca gracias a las grietas que aún se abrían en su cuerpo en un baño de energía de color malva.  
Los tres únicos disparos del arma de Luz de Uldren lograron llevar a Brakion a su límite, quien de nuevo gritó mecánicamente a un cielo infinito con una promesa de venganza que nunca llegaría. El resto de Guardianes abrieron fuego de inmediato para no dejarle tregua y tras una intensa explosión blanca de matriz la Mente Génesis se desplomó por última vez sobre el suelo con un gran estruendo metálico. Valeria le tiró una pequeña esquirla que se había descorchado de una de las coberturas para tener la última palabra y después se agarró las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.  
Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que los presentes vigilaron con recelo que aquel Hobgoblin no se volvía a levantar, pero su humeante cuerpo y los restos de radiolaria que se derramaban sobre el suelo demostraron que aquella bestia había vivido el último de sus días. El fuerte hedor del fluido Vex al entrar en contacto con los candentes restos de metal hizo que Tarja y su compañero abanicaran el aire con desagrado.

\- Brakion, la Mente Génesis, es historia -presumió el espectro de éste último.  
\- Traedme su brazo -ordenó Asher- Quiero colgarlo con mis trofeos. Si está destruido, quiero las cenizas. He hecho una urna para ponerlas.

Valeria se acercó rápidamente para comprobar la integridad de los restos del fallecido anfitrión y después volvió a girarse hacia sus compañeros. Tarja le hizo un único ademán con la cabeza antes de desaparecer con su compañero. Aquello hubiera hecho que Uldren se relajara de no ser porque su cuerpo aún palpitaba de la emoción. La joven le hizo un gesto a Otto para que se acercase y después de tirar de las puntas de los dedos de Brakion con poco éxito le pidió que la ayudara. Logró separar la extremidad de su cuerpo con un par de disparos de su pistola, facilitando que el Titán pudiera arrastrarlo para que cualquiera de los espectros lo transmaterializara.  
La joven se quitó el casco haciéndolo desaparecer entre sus manos y terminó de echarse hacia atrás la capucha, frotándose la punta de la nariz con el dorso de su mano derecha con algo de nerviosismo. El Príncipe se reunió con ella abriendo ligeramente sus brazos.

\- ¿Tenemos su brazo? -comprobó la Guardiana volviendo a girarse hacia Otto, aún sin creerse que hubieran terminado.

El Exo mostró uno de sus pulgares hacia arriba, descansando su otra mano en una de sus caderas. Kate tocaba el gigantesco brazo mecánico con varios puntapies, aún sospechando que éste pudiera empezar a arrastrarse o pelear por su cuenta. Valeria se volvió a doblar hacia adelante flexionando las rodillas con un fuerte suspiro de alivio, comenzando a reírse emocionada después.

\- ¡Tenemos su brazo! -gritó.

Se irguió aplaudiendo con fuerza y después saltó sobre Uldren abrazándose a su cintura con las piernas, sacudiéndole ligeramente los hombros y después llevando las manos a ambos lados de su casco mordiéndose el labio en una sonrisa, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¡Tenemos su brazo! -volvió a repetir, abrazándole después a la altura del cuello.

El Guardián se tambaleó ligeramente a causa del choque de ambos cuerpos y la recibió entre los brazos automáticamente para evitar que cualquiera de los dos se cayera. Rió con ella, más bajo y más nasalmente, algo incómodo por no estar completamente solos, pero logró ignorar la presencia de sus otros dos compañeros al haberse girado un poco sobre el sitio. La joven volvió a sacudirle, balanceándose contra él antes de deshacer el nudo de sus tobillos tras su espalda y volver a ponerse de pie sobre el suelo, reuniéndose en una carrera con Kate y Otto, sobre los que se abalanzó también. Los tres saltaron en el sitio vitoreando para celebrar el éxito de aquella incursión. El Príncipe envainó su arma y se acomodó su equipamiento antes de reunirse con ellos manteniendo una distancia.  
Kate se giró hacia él con cierto recelo. Otto y Valeria permanecieron abrazados, ya que la joven se había encaramado a él como lo había hecho con Uldren anteriormente. Los saltos del Titán tamborilearon el suelo haciendo que la sala retumbara con el eco de su peso.

\- Mm -la Hunter se pensó qué decirle antes de hablar- Luchas bien para ser un pringao. Pero no te lo creas tanto, aún me das muy mal rollo.

Uldren suspiró con suavidad, aún rencoroso por lo que le había hecho. Por la molestia que le había supuesto. Miró de reojo a su amiga, que estrujaba una de sus mejillas contra el yelmo del Titán y después volvió a clavar sus ojos en la mujer que lo enfrentaba.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo -le dijo.

La Hunter se guardó su arma del mismo modo que él lo había hecho, pero ni le ofreció la mano ni le hizo ningún otro gesto para indicarle que se estaba disculpando.

\- Ðum, ¿Crees que puedes transmaterializar el brazo? -preguntó la joven haciendo aparecer a su espectro sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Otto.

Su mano derecha aún se ceñía al cuello del Titán. La imagen hizo que Uldren se molestara un poco.  
El pequeño dispositivo se acercó a la extremidad recorriéndola con su radar varias veces.

\- Es un poco más grande de lo que me imaginaba -respondió- Pero creo que no hay problema. Dame un minuto.

Ella se estiró sobre el hombro derecho de Otto para observarle mejor y después volvió a dirigir su mirada con una sonrisa hacia el Príncipe, quien movía sus dedos con algo de nerviosismo a la altura de las caderas. Darse cuenta que estaba más cerca de Kate le hizo entender que volvía a sentirse incómodo por la presencia de quien había tratado de ponerle la zancadilla, así que decidió soltarse del Exo para hacerle compañía, volviendo a acercarse a él disparándole una ráfaga de proyectiles imaginarios con sus manos a modo de pistola.  
Uldren se cohibió de seguirle el juego, pero la recibió con una suave palmada en un hombro.

\- Al final no ha querido bailar contigo -dijo la joven poniendo los brazos en jarra, riéndose un poco recordando lo que su compañero le había gritado a Brakion- Menudo aburrido.

Él sonrió con malicia.

\- Es una lástima. Tendré que buscarme a otra pareja de baile.

La joven hizo una educada reverencia por los repentinos modales de los que su compañero estaba haciendo gala.

\- ¿Me concedería el honor? -le preguntó, mostrándole una de las palmas de sus manos.

El Príncipe la miró por un momento y después vigiló que Otto y Kate no estuvieran espiándoles. Al comprobar que éstos estaban acuclillados junto a los restos del Hobgoblin con su propia conversación, tiró de la mano de Valeria para acercarla más a él, agarrándola con suavidad de la cintura. En su mente aún mantenía la decisión de sincerarse poco después con ella, así que decidió que aprovecharía el tiempo que le quedara de su inmutable amistad permitiéndose un poco de diversión.

\- Con gusto -respondió haciendo que ambos giraran suavemente en el sitio.

Valeria le miró con cierta sorpresa y timidez, pero después se rió ocultando el rostro en su pecho por la vergüenza, dejando que él la guiase ya que no tenía ni idea de bailar. Uldren la agarró después de la nuca con suavidad para obligarla a mirarle. Ella arqueó las cejas obedeciendo con cierta intriga. Apretó sus mejillas con suavidad con su mano, mirando entre sus pestañas en dirección a los otros dos Guardianes que aún permanecían ajenos a la escena mientras que su compañera permanecía quieta, completamente maleable bajo sus garras. Sonrió mordiéndose el labio, la arrogancia que había liberado al enfrentarse a aquel Vex le había puesto realmente de buen humor.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó la joven con el pulso acelerado.

Uldren volvió a mirarla ladeando con suavidad su cabeza, inclinándola un poco hacia ella.

\- En absoluto -murmuró deslizando el pulgar sobre sus labios hasta reunirlo con el resto de sus dedos sobre una de sus mejillas.

Valeria sonrió con dulzura y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso a la altura de uno de sus pómulos, limpiando después una diminuta gota de saliva que dejó sobre el casco.

\- Gracias por venir -le susurró volviendo a abrazarle y acariciando su espalda.

El Guardián empezó a notar un incipiente calor volver a escalar por espina dorsal hasta la nuca y la agarró por los brazos con suavidad antes de tapar su coronilla con una de sus manos. Suspiró silenciosamente para relajar la postura de sus hombros.

\- No hay nada que agradecer.

Ella le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice antes de soltarle por temor a resultar incómoda, pero Uldren siguió agarrándola por uno de los hombros para evitar que se separase, girándola para que le diera la espalda. Actuaba con su propio deseo ahora. Los restos de la adrenalina que aún circulaban por su cuerpo le hacían sentir invencible. La joven se vio escoltada por su compañero, que rodeaba su cuello con un brazo dejándole el margen suficiente para que pudiera respirar sin problema. Ella llevó las manos con relativa tranquilidad al interior de su antebrazo para acomodar la postura, caminando a la par que él la empujaba hacia sus compañeros. Uldren volvió a suspirar esta vez por la nariz.

\- ¿Cuál es el siguiente objetivo? -le preguntó.

Valeria echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle, algo confusa.

\- ¿Objetivo?

Él asintió.

\- ¿Quién sigue a Brakion? -insistió.

La joven se rió con alegría al ver que estaba emocionado por volver a participar en otra incursión de aquel tipo.

\- ¿Tú nunca descansas? -le preguntó- No sabría decirte. Podríamos preguntarle a Asher a ver si sabe algo, pero de momento no se me ocurre de nadie con quien haya que ajustar cuentas.  
\- ¿Tienes algún plan para luego?

Su verdadera intención era buscar algo de intimidad donde los dos pudieran hablar, pero darse cuenta del extraño tono de sus palabras le hizo tensar ligeramente su agarre en torno a ella. Valeria no pareció darse cuenta del posible doble sentido con el que podía ir dirigida la pregunta.

\- No, realmente. ¡Bueno, se me ocurre algo! -rectificó- Pero es una sorpresa. Eso sí, primero tenemos que llevarle el trofeo a mi padre.

Uldren asintió una sola vez, soltándola antes de que Kate se percatara de cómo estaba sujetando a su compañera, aunque la idea de volver a hacerla enfurecer le resultó repentinamente tentadora, pues sabía que contaba con el apoyo de Valeria para salir indemne. Pese a ello la joven apenas se movió del sitio.

\- ¿Nos vamos? -preguntó llamando la atención de sus compañeros cuando vio que su espectro se había ocupado de la carga.

Kate y Otto los miraron volviendo a incorporarse, sacando ambos a sus espectros para que estos crearan un enlace con el que aparecer en el exterior. Valeria volvió a girar nuevamente su rostro para buscar la mano de Uldren, que permanecía relajada cerca de la suya. Tiró suavemente de él para reunirse con el resto antes de que los tres desaparecieran en una pequeña combustión de partículas blancas de Luz. Perder el contacto con sus dedos le hizo tratar de agarrarla al vuelo, pero tan solo pudo desplazar las últimas pequeñas chispas en el aire. Kebap hizo el resto para sacarle de aquel lugar.  
Al volver a materializarse pudo ver que la luz en el exterior había cambiado drásticamente. Por la posición del sol y la de Júpiter, dedujo que habían pasado varias horas después del mediodía. Aún no atardecía, pero la habitual presencia de Poseídos sin duda sería ligeramente superior a cuando la luz incidía con mayor verticalidad sobre aquella fértil tierra.  
Los otros dos Guardianes habían invocado a sus colibrís para ir de vuelta con Asher, puesto que ninguno de los dos quería gastar más energías por corto que fuera el camino. Estaban manteniendo una conversación con Valeria. Por la postura de ésta, se veía que había algo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Uldren decidió acercarse por curiosidad, comprobando si el motivo de aquella inquietud se debía a algún error que hubieran cometido durante la incursión. Alguna cosa de la que se hubiera dado cuenta y le hubiera pasado desapercibida al resto.

\- Ya está aqui -dijo Otto haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para señalarlo- ¿Nos vamos ya?  
\- Eh... sí, claro... -masculló Valeria con voz ligeramente temblorosa.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Kate con impaciencia- Saca el colibrí y vámonos.

La joven frunció los labios girándose con lentitud y de forma casi robótica hacia el Príncipe, quien se había detenido en seco a tan solo unos pasos de su compañera al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella permanecía inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos.

\- Claro... -susurró lentamente, notando un rubor en las mejillas- Te lo puedo explicar -trató de justificarse.

Uldren miró al resto del grupo. Después se cruzó de brazos apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de sus piernas en una pose de contraposto.

\- Ya veo -hizo una pausa para después inclinar su cabeza hacia ella y poder susurrarle sin que los demás fueran partícipes del secreto- Con que aún no tenías colibrí.

Ella abrió ligeramente la boca para tratar de explicarse, pero el aliento se le quedó trabado en el comienzo de la garganta negándose a salir. El Guardián rió nasalmente, divirtiéndose con la escena.

\- Me parece que voy a tener que empezar a cobrarte por mis servicios de chófer -bromeó- Y un extra por mentirme.

Vio que juntaba las manos a la altura del mentón y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, inclinando su cabeza contra los dedos a causa del bochorno. Se tapó la cara con las palmas de las manos después.

\- ¡Perdón! -rogó en voz alta, dudando por un momento si hablaba en serio o no y barajándose pagarle algo de verdad.

Uldren volvió a reír con suavidad agarrándola por un hombro para hacerla caminar y que ambos se alejaran un poco más de la mecánica pirámide, al ver que los otros dos Guardianes procedían con su marcha, la hizo detenerse para que le volviera a mirar. Ella aún trataba de cubrirse las mejillas para que no fuera tan obvio el tono rosáceo que mostraba su rostro.

\- Se me ocurre que esta vez me lleves tú, para variar.

Valeria abrió más sus ojos, sorprendida por la oferta.

\- ¿Qué? -le preguntó con incredulidad.  
\- A no ser que quieras que Kate se me eche encima. Claro está que tú eres la responsable de esta situación.  
\- ¿Quieres hacerme de mochila? 

El Príncipe volvió a cruzarse de brazos, sacudiendo la cabeza como si realmente no estuviera entendiendo sus palabras.

\- Quiero que me lleves en brazos -respondió con aparente y sentencial seriedad.  
\- ¿EN BRAZOS? P-pero si -estiró sus extremidades para observar el interior de éstas- ¡Pero si no creo que pueda contigo!  
\- Qué descaro -dijo llevándose una mano al pecho con gesto ofendido- No sólo me utilizas para tus propósitos, ¿Ahora también me faltas al respeto? Creí que estaba en buena forma.

Valeria levantó sus manos, mostrándole las palmas tratando de rectificar.

\- ¡No me refería a eso! -exclamó con nerviosismo- Bueno... está bien, lo... lo puedo intentar.

Uldren rió en voz alta esta vez a causa de su ingenuidad.

\- Tan solo bromeaba -aclaró antes de que ella siguiera haciendo cálculos para encontrar el mejor agarre con el que portarle- No será necesario.

La joven suspiró aliviada.

\- Esta vez -continuó él, haciendo que ella se irguiera recta como un palo.

Ella rió a causa de su continuada broma, aunque lo hizo aún algo nerviosa por lo embarazosa que le había resultado la situación. Le dio una suave palmada en un hombro para mostrarle que agradecía aquella manera de quitarle hierro el asunto e hizo aparecer su flamante y nuevo vehículo gracias a su espectro. El vehículo aún no presentaba ni un sólo arañazo.

\- ¿Apostamos cuánto tardaré en levantarle la pintura?

Uldren se frotó el casco donde debería haber estado su mentón con gesto pensativo.

\- Mejor no. O acabarás arruinándote del todo.

Valeria puso ligeramente los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa y se subió sobre el colibrí haciéndole un pequeño espacio a su espalda. El Príncipe arqueó una ceja sosteniendo a su espectro con una mano, listo para invocar su propia montura.

\- ¿No te subes? -le preguntó la joven sin dejar de sonreír, esta vez con gesto que mostraba algo de malicia.  
\- ¿Estás segura? -respondió Uldren dejando a Kebap libre nuevamente y poniendo los brazos en jarra.  
\- No lo sé, ¿Es que te da miedo Kate? -trató de provocarle.  
\- ¿Miedo de Kate? No... de sentir miedo, debería tenerlo más a que tú me tirases del colibrí por accidente.  
\- ¡Pero si aún no me has visto conducir! -protestó ella- Venga, tendré cuidado -insistió dando pequeños botes sobre el asiento- Te lo prometo.

Él suspiró encogiéndose de hombros y mostrando las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Kebap, quédate al tanto por si acaso -bromeó.  
\- ¡Vale! -exclamó felizmente éste.

Valeria sonrió con amplitud al ver que él accedía finalmente. Sentir de nuevo su cercanía logró hacer que el ritmo de su pulso volviera a acelerarse un poco al pensar en la idea de que se tuviera que aferrar a ella. Contuvo el aliento un segundo al notar cómo sus manos rodeaban su estómago, formando después un cierre sobre su abdomen de dedos entrelazados. Uldren permaneció en silencio al percatarse de su reacción, pero decidió no reacomodarse para no delatar a Valeria de su observación. Ella puso en marcha el vehículo y condujo con relativa lentitud en dirección al puesto de Asher, teniendo especial cuidado cada vez que debía girar para no desequilibrar demasiado el colibrí, demostrando que sabía usarlo.  
Asher los recibió juntando las puntas de sus dedos en un gesto ciertamente maligno. Apenas esperó a que su hija detuviera su vehículo para interrogarla:

\- ¿Lo habéis traído? ¿Dónde está?

Kate gruñó al ver de nuevo la cercanía que ambos mantenían, pero Otto logró detenerla justo antes de que interviniera. Valeria se bajó del colibrí al notar que Uldren aflojaba su agarre para liberarla. Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran con suavidad por su cintura a medida que se separaba de él.

\- ¡Ðum! -lo llamó alegremente la joven.

El espectro hizo aparición tardando unos segundos en transmaterializar la extremidad del fallecido Brakion, que aterrizó a unos centímetros del suelo con un gran estruendo. Los cerúleos ojos del científico brillaron de emoción.

\- ¡Espléndido! -exclamó, haciendo gestos con su garra mecánica para que se lo acercaran- Traedlo. Quiero exponerlo en mi estudio.  
\- Yo me hago cargo -se ofreció voluntario Otto, quien se había deshecho de su casco, con una amable sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los hombros, listo para intervenir como mozo de carga.  
\- No me importa quién se haga cargo -dijo Asher- Pero traédmelo, ¡Rápido!

El Titán se acuchilló un segundo para acomodar el brazo contra su regazo y después se levantó ahogando un suave suspiro mientras lo llevaba en volandas. Echó ligeramente la espalda hacia atrás para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio y siguió al Insomne que continuaba realizando aspavientos para guiarle. Kate se cruzó de brazos, luchando por mantener la promesa que le había hecho a su compañero de no causar más problemas. Miraba de reojo a Uldren de vez en cuando, vigilando que no se moviera del colibrí que aún usaba como asiento. Él comenzaba a sentirse un tanto nervioso, no por saber que le observaban, sino por la impaciencia que empezaba a hacer presa de él. Esperaba a que tanto Kate como Otto abandonasen por lo menos la luna, ya que prefería evitar que más personas pudieran resultarle una molestia cuando tuviera aquella importante charla con Valeria. Se percató de un elemento fundamental.  
Si ella no llegara a perdonarle, ¿Cómo podría él volver a la Tierra? Quedarse con Devrim no sería posible, lógicamente, dado que ambos se conocían bien. Valeria podría sonsacarle fácilmente su paradero. La lealtad de aquel hombre era significativamente más fuerte con la joven, debido a los lazos que compartía con su hija, ¿No era así? ¿Podría mantenerse al margen? ¿Podría interceder por él si ella llegaba a delatarle a sus compañeros? ¿Realmente haría eso? Se rascó la nuca bajando la mirada hasta el manillar del vehículo que ahora permanecía en silencio hasta que el objeto de sus pensamientos llamó su atención.

\- He pensado que no deberíamos tener prisa por volver -dijo Valeria sonriente, de pie entre los tres.

Otto se sacudió las manos volviendo a la escena.

\- Sé de un lugar que aún no he podido enseñaros y que me encantaba cuando vivía aquí -continuó la joven- Está aquí al lado -indicó señalando con un dedo a una formación rocosa que se situaba a unos metros más lejos- Se llama Santuario de Huesos.

Kate alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

\- ¿Santuario de Huesos? -repitió- No tiene un nombre muy tentador, Copito.

Valeria señaló a las enormes espinas dorsales con huesudas costillas que decoraban el entorno con cierto gesto perplejo.

\- El planeta está lleno de fósiles y cadáveres, ¿Y te asusta un nombre?

Su compañera deshizo el cruce de sus brazos en una expresión ofendida.

\- ¿Asustada yo? Ni de coña, ¿Qué tiene el sitio de especial?  
\- Tendremos que cargarnos a un par de Poseídos -indicó la joven- Es un sector donde me colaba para ir a darme algún baño -rió- Siempre que podía me escapaba aprovechando que Asher mandaba a algunos Guardianes a limpiar la zona por seguridad.

Aquella idea le resultó lo suficientemente atractiva a Otto como para que éste hiciera aparecer su yelmo al acto, chocando sus nudillos en un gesto que demostraba que estaba preparado para usarlos de inmediato.

\- Espera, espera -los detuvo Uldren, mostrando una de sus palmas en un gesto confuso- ¿Estás proponiendo que vayamos a bañarnos?

Valeria se giró hacia él, riéndose después.

\- No lo había pensado, pero es una buena sugerencia.

El Príncipe sacudió con cierta violencia la cabeza al pensar en el hecho de tener que desnudarse delante de cualquiera de ellos, aunque pudo recordar el hecho de que ya hubiera visto el espejismo de la desnudez de su amiga. Se quedó estático unos segundos para después volver a negar con un ademán que el resto ignoró por completo. Kate suspiró encogiendo los hombros.

\- Tú guías -dijo con resignación, pero dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

Asher volvió a aparecer de entre las paredes de la astilla Vex para hacerle un gesto a su hija. Ella se acercó con obediencia para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. El resto de la escuadra esperó en un incómodo silencio, expectantes a que el científico les hiciera alguna otra petición. El Insomne les dedicó una mirada recelosa antes de volver a dirigirse a Valeria, a la que dio una suave palmada sobre los hombros mientras les daba la espalda. Ella sonreía con satisfacción y orgullo, aceptando el discurso que él le brindaba.  
No era común en Asher felicitar a alguien de forma sincera, así que aquellas palabras le resultaron uno de los mejores premios que había recibido nunca. El hecho de que el científico mencionara que estaba orgulloso de lo que habían conseguido estuvo apunto de provocar que la joven derramase un par de lágrimas de felicidad, que se limpió antes de que éstas recorrieran sus mejillas para evitar que el resto se preocupara.  
Uldren prestó atención a cada ademán que ella realizaba. Se balanceaba con suavidad sobre sus propios pies. Muy poco, la oscilación no sobrepasaba un par de centímetros. Sus ojos, tan similares, pero más limpios que los de su padre adoptivo, brillaban con intensidad y alegría. Por primera vez vio que aquel hombre usaba aquella garra mecánica para colocar con un gesto que mostraba cariño los mechones níveos que enmarcaban el rostro de la joven, que cerró sus párpados por un momento ante el contacto para después sonreírle de forma sincera. Había una enorme necesidad de aprobación en su mirada, casi desesperada, pero también mucho amor. Él, como eterno marginado de aquel tipo de situaciones, suspiró con cierto sabor agridulce, esperando a que la joven volviera a revolotear hacia ellos para indicarles el camino, pero otra persona volvió a interrumpirla antes de que lograra servirles de guía.

\- ¿Tarja? -preguntó Valeria parándose en seco a poca distancia del durmiente colibrí y de Uldren, que tensó su espalda inconscientemente al escuchar aquel nombre.

La cornuda y oscura silueta que pasó a su lado se detuvo a unos pasos de la Insomne, que permaneció en silencio por la confusión de verla de nuevo allí. Se giró para comprobar si había sido llamada por Asher, pero al ver que su padre volvía a su estudio descartó aquella idea para volver a dirigirse a la Exo, quien hizo aparecer a su espectro en la palma de su mano justo delante de ella.  
Ðum sintió la llamada y se presentó ante la presencia de su igual. Ambos ópticos azules se miraron en un silencioso y mental enlace con el que compartieron una gran cantidad de información, de esa manera en la que sólo pueden comunicarse los espectros. La Guardiana pareció titubear durante un momento en un gesto que terminó de perturbar el ánimo de todos los presentes, pues era muy poco común que aquella persona hiciera siquiera el amago de bajar la cabeza.

\- Se nos olvidó compartirte esto. Creemos que hubiera querido que tú también lo tuvieras -dijo la pequeña luz de pálida y arañada carcasa.

Valeria buscó una explicación en su compañero, el cuál retrocedió lentamente analizando lo que ahora sabía.  
En el momento en el que Espectro desapareció en una combustión de luz, Tarja relajó el gesto de su brazo hasta cerrar el puño a la altura de las caderas. Asintió una vez con gesto de respeto. Los susurros que Ðum compartió a la oreja de Valeria la hicieron comprender cuál era la intención. Ella sonrió con algo de amargura, imitando su ademán del mismo modo y agradeciéndole verbalmente su esfuerzo, para después desearle la mejor de las suertes en sus próximos viajes. La Exo volvió a asentir para indicarle que aceptaba aquellas palabras y después se dio la vuelta para desaparecer ante los ojos de Uldren.  
El Guardián frunció el ceño ante la intriga de aquel momento, pendiente de el ánimo en el que Valeria se encontraba ahora. Ella sonrió de nuevo haciéndole entender a todos que no había sucedido nada grave.

\- ¿Todo bien? -intervino Otto.

Uldren y Kate miraron con más atención a Valeria, con la misma duda en la mirada.

\- Ah. Sí. -respondió la joven jugando ligeramente con las manos, empezando a caminar de vuelta hacia el grupo- Es... el diario de mi padre. Lo ha estado buscando durante este tiempo.

El Titán y la Hunter asintieron al unísono, entendiendo a lo que realmente se refería. Otto posó una de sus garras sobre el fino hombro izquierdo de Valeria, que correspondió dando unas suaves palmadas sobre sus dedos con una sonrisa melancólica.

\- No comprendo -murmuró Uldren, sin entender.

Ninguno de los presentes se percató de sus palabras.

\- ¿De Asher? -preguntó en voz alta, extrañado de que no le hiciera entrega a su padre de aquellos documentos.

Los tres se giraron a la vez hacia él. Kate frunció el ceño y mostró ligeramente los dientes en una expresión que casi rozaba la ira ante su poco tacto. Ni siquiera ella era capaz de ser tan directa con aquel tema. Valeria frunció los labios al darse cuenta de que jamás le había mencionado nada al respecto. Le había contado realmente poco de su pasado, en realidad.

\- De Cayde -aclaró, expresándose con dulzura para tratar de relajar a Kate y no hacerle sentir culpable a él por no estar al tanto.


	16. Nessus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he dado cuenta que mientras subía capítulos me comí este @_@) Lo siento mucho!

Uldren inspiró aire abruptamente por la nariz, conteniendo el aliento en la entrada de la garganta mientras notaba cómo todo su cuerpo se agarrotaba en una tensión que hasta el momento no había llegado a sufrir. Los puños se le cerraron con tanta fuerza que se hubiera hecho sangre en las palmas de no ser por la protección de sus guantes. Los ojos casi estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. El corazón trataba de escalar por la boca del estómago, arrastrándose con frías garras hasta el final de su tráquea, que se convulsionó dos veces en un mudo jadeo de espanto.  
No.  
Fue todo lo que podía pensar.  
No.  
No podía ser. No era posible que la fortuna le fuera siempre tan esquiva. Que el destino se cebara tanto con él. Quiso maldecir su nombre mil veces para tratar de mantener algo de cordura, a culpar a Cayde de su desgracia, pero era consciente de que aquello tan solo era una excusa. Una forma de tratar de huir de aquella situación, de ignorar el hecho de que la víctima que había determinado su destino era nada menos que el padre de la única persona que había cuidado de él.  
¿Cómo podía ser tan desgraciado? No, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan terrible monstruo de persona? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de arrebatarle algo tan valioso a una alguien tan inocente e ingenua, tan joven? ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de hacer de su vida tal desdicha? De repente todas las piezas encajaron. Era natural que hubiera querido vengarle. Era natural que Valeria hubiera tratado por todos los medios ir a buscarle. Era natural que hubiera gritado reclamando que se hiciera justicia. Que no quisiera relacionarse con la Vanguardia. Que ni siquiera se hubiera acercado a la Ciudad en todo ese tiempo. Pero lo había hecho por Asher. Lo había hecho también por él. ¿Pero qué clase de engendro era? Aprovecharse de la bondad de alguien de quien no se merecía una mirada. Aceptar mendrugos de alguien quien tan sólo debía profesarle desprecio. Dormir en la cama de quien había llorado tantas noches a causa del asesinato de su padre.  
«¿Qué motivos tenía Uldren para hacer lo que hizo?» aún recordaba esa pregunta que le había hecho. Cómo ella había ceñido el ceño, la expresión que había puesto. «¿Qué motivos hacen falta para matar a un hombre inocente? Era un criminal» Había sido su respuesta.  
Un criminal. Eso era lo que era. Un asesino, alguien que había destrozado familias, alguien que había sumido corazones inocentes en el desamparo y la desesperación. En el peor de los dolores. Sin duda se había merecido aquel ajuste de cuentas, se había merecido pagar las consecuencias. Alguien tan terrible como él debía estar muerto.  
Logró recordar que tenía que respirar. Tuvo suerte de que Kate y Otto hubieran optado por distraer intencionadamente a Valeria para quitarle hierro a la situación para que nadie escuchara cómo jadeaba a causa de la ansiedad. La joven les narraba un par de cortas anécdotas relacionadas con el lugar que estaban a punto de visitar. Los ojos de Uldren estaban llenos de lágrimas. Kebap, siendo consciente de su estado emocional, decidió intervenir metiéndoles un poco de prisa para que se adelantaran con la excusa de que el Guardián debía responder a una llamada.  
Caminaron a través del sector liberándolo de la presencia de la plaga de Oscuridad. El Príncipe mantenía la cabeza baja, pero respondía con furia ciega a cualquier amenaza que se le acercara lo más mínimo. Trataba de descargar su culpabilidad con aquellas bestias, pero nada lograba proporcionarle consuelo. De vez en cuando se encontraba con la preocupada mirada de Valeria, pero Uldren siempre desviaba la suya. Ella interpretó aquella distancia que el Guardián mantenía como que sus remordimientos eran causados por su reciente torpeza, así que decidió respetar su espacio hasta que pudieran estar solos para hablar más tranquilamente.  
Aquella galería se disponía verticalmente y sólo se podía ascender atravesando otros pequeños pasillos en torno a un enorme pilar central sobre el que se disponía una natural plataforma. El vapor turquesa de la restante Luz del Viajero emanaba desde el suelo y se dejaba ver a veces por alguna grieta de las paredes. La pura y limpia esencia le resultó un verdadero veneno. Una tos que aquel dios le había dejado para recordarle que aún debía sufrir por sus pecados. Aquella era su condena.  
Llegar al final del camino les hizo tener que enfrentarse a un capitán Caído poseído que les supuso resistencia suficiente como para tener que tomarse unos minutos con él. La pequeña galería permanecía bastante escondida, pero en su centro había una pequeña poza de agua que resplandecía en un perlado y tentador tono azul claro. Otto se inclinó introduciendo una de sus manos para ver que en su palma aún brillaban pequeñas partículas que cosquillearon incluso a través de su guante y su metálica piel.  
Kate cuestionó la potabilidad de aquella natural piscina, pero Valeria les explicó entre pequeñas risotadas que no era la primera ni la última vez que se bañaría en aquella sustancia. Aquellas carcajadas se clavaron dolorosamente en el corazón de Uldren como golpes de martillo.

\- Haré guardia -dijo con cierta brusquedad, apretando entre sus dedos el cañón de mano con tanta fuerza que los materiales crujieron a causa de la presión.

Los demás no tuvieron tiempo de reacción suficiente para tratar de hacer que se lo pensara dos veces. El Príncipe ya había saltado al vacío para aterrizar en la plataforma que habían dejado metros más abajo. Valeria torció ligeramente la boca en una mueca de tristeza, pero por primera vez mantuvo el silencio en lugar de ir a perseguirle. Kate empezó a deshacerse de su equipo, dejando su armadura tirada por los alrededores sin ningún tipo de orden hasta que se quedó en sujetador.

\- Él se lo pierde -murmuró encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia a la obvia tensión que había en el ambiente por parte de Uldren.

Otto observó la expresión preocupada de la joven. Su habitual cuidado por los demás le hizo decidir que esta vez se haría cargo de la situación.

\- Voy a acompañarle -dijo en voz alta, dándole una suave palmada a Valeria en el hombro- Es más seguro, puede que esas criaturas decidan volver antes de que acabéis.  
\- ¿En serio, Otto? -preguntó Kate algo molesta por que su compañero decidiera cohibirse de un poco de diversión- Creo que se las podrá apañar por su cuenta.

El Titán se quitó el casco para sonreírle de forma tranquila.

\- Así podrás hablar con Valeria. ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Prefieres que vaya ella?

Sus ópticos mostraban una verdadera duda en sus palabras, más que tratar de provocar a su compañera. Fue suficiente como para hacer que ella recapacitara.

\- ¡Es cierto! -exclamó Kate- Tengo que decirte un par de cositas de lo que me parece que paséis tanto tiempito juntos, os vimos en la Ciudad, ¿Sabes?

Valeria se giró hacia ella, avergonzada al adivinar que se refería a cierto momento que compartieron juntos en un abrazo.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

La Hunter tiró de una de sus orejas y la ayudó a desnudarse con el carácter propio de una madre que obliga a un vástago a meterse en la ducha, lo que causó que la joven tratara de revelarse hasta que logró tirarla de un empujón y hacerla caer a la poza. Otto rió al ver a ambas pelearse de aquella manera. Cualquier otro hubiera aprovechado para fijarse en cómo ambas, mujer y joven, se peleaban en el agua tan sólo vestidas con ropa interior, pero el Titán no era capaz de mirarlas con deseo. Sabía que Kate jamás había sentido interés alguno por tener pareja o de llevar cualquiera de sus escasas relaciones a una simple y sincera amistad, y Valeria era lo más parecida a una hermana pequeña para él.

Un alma en pena vagaba mientras tanto en el interior de aquel sector. Por pasillos oscuros y húmedos el Príncipe se lamentaba y sollozaba por su propia desgracia. Los escandalizados y divertidos gritos de la única persona que le importaba le resultaron un recordatorio del tiempo que aquel tipo de sentimiento pudo estar silenciado por su culpa. Necesitó sentarse en el interior de una de las atechadas galerías interiores para poder llorar en silencio. De intentar que toda aquella tristeza se derramara por sus mejillas. Tuvo que quitarse el casco para poder hacerlo a gusto. Para poder amordazarse con una de sus manos y pasar el duelo en silencio. Kebap flotaba a su espalda, sin saber cómo podía consolarle. Verle así le partía el corazón, pero sabía que esta vez intervenir no serviría de nada, probablemente no haría más que empeorar la situación. Eventualmente, todo el mundo necesita aceptar que hay cosas que uno debe lamentar. La tristeza también era un sentimiento necesario para la vida. Lo más importante era tener la voluntad, los recursos, y si hace falta, la ayuda necesaria para superarla. Sabía que no lo haría con facilidad. Conocía a su Guardián lo suficiente como para saber que en el fondo procuraba ser alguien digno de resultar una buena compañía, que necesitaba con desesperación que alguien le aceptase, pero no soportaba la culpabilidad. No soportaba defraudar.  
Se abrazó las rodillas para tratar de enterrar el rostro entre ellas, colando una de sus manos bajo la capucha para apretarse el pelo de la nuca, sufriendo espasmos entre sollozos que le hacían cada vez más difícil respirar. Al levantar la mirada vio el reflejo de su propio rostro en el visor del casco y la ira lo cegó por un momento, agazapándose sobre el suelo, tomándolo con fuerza entre las manos y poniéndose de pie para lanzarlo a su espalda tan lejos como pudiera. Kebap ya se había hecho a un lado.  
El yelmo voló a gran velocidad metros más lejos, pero antes de caer sobre el suelo impactó directamente con el abdomen de Otto, que reaccionó a tiempo para agarrarlo con sus dedos. Uldren, con el rostro aún empapado en lágrimas, le miró siendo presa del terror más sincero que recordaba. El primitivo horror de saber que alguien le había descubierto. Su instinto le ordenó que huyera de inmediato, pero el Titán apenas se había alterado por lo que presenciaba. Detuvo la mirada de sus ópticos en el yelmo por un momento, para después dirigirse a él con total naturalidad, pasándose el casco de una palma a otra. Fue algo en concreto en el rostro del Príncipe lo que llamó su atención.

\- Oye... ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? ¿Agua? Es buena para el dolor de cabeza -le dijo con un tono de voz bajo y amable, tratando de no resultarle amenazante- Te va a doler la mollera en un rato por la deshidratación.

El Príncipe frunció los labios y tragó saliva de forma ruidosa, aún paralizado al no entender lo que sucedía realmente. ¿Era algún tipo de truco? ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Otto dio un paso hacia él, pero al ver cómo Uldren flexionaba las rodillas como un pobre animalillo, se detuvo en seco. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente reaccionara así ante su intimidante aspecto.

\- Escucha... -le mostró una de sus palmas, pero eso tan solo hizo que el Hunter levantara su cañón de mano como gesto de advertencia.

El Titán suspiró con suavidad, relajando la postura de sus hombros. Avanzó hacia él sin dudar, pese a que el Príncipe ceñía más el agarre de su arma y la levantaba hacia la cabeza del Exo. Dispararle alertaría inmediatamente a Valeria y Kate. ¿Sería capaz de atacarle a él también? ¿De hacerle daño a otra persona inocente? Otto bajó su revolver con tranquilidad, retirando como si nada su índice del gatillo. Uldren recordó la última vez que había apuntado a otro Guardián. Lo había hecho con Valeria, aquella vez en Marte. Ella había hecho lo mismo. ¿Lo había aprendido de Otto?  
Los dos hombres cruzaron miradas. Los ojos de ambos emitiendo una luz dorada y naranja, muy similares, pero distintos al fin y al cabo. Uldren volvió a tragar saliva. Varias gotas de sudor se entremezclaron con sus lágrimas. Otto le sonrió de nuevo, como siempre amable.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Uldren, sin comprender en qué situación se encontraba.

El Titán movió las placas que formaban sus cejas en un arco que describió una expresión de confusión.

\- Hacerte compañía -respondió extrañado- No pareces estar muy bien, ¿Qué necesitas?

El Príncipe se quedó mudo. No sabía qué debía hacer, cómo debía reaccionar, qué debía decirle.

\- Escucha -insistió con tacto- No pasa nada si no sabías lo de Cayde... muy pocas veces ha dicho en voz alta que era un padre para ella. Ni siquiera recuerdo que lo haya dicho más de dos veces delante de nosotros...

El silencio que reinaba en la pequeña galería resultaba perforantemente incómodo. Aquellas palabras no eran ningún tipo de consuelo.

\- Oh -Otto se dio cuenta de que aún tenía su casco en una de sus manos, pero decidió quedárselo un poco más para sacarle un par de palabras- Creo que ya sé lo que pasa.

Uldren clavó de nuevo sus ojos en los ópticos que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- Claro -el Exo bajó la mirada, haciendo recuento de cuanto conocía de Fidel- Estabas en la Ciudad Onírica hecho polvo... y llevas todo este tiempo evitando a otros Guardianes. Además de lo del casco...

El Príncipe temblaba. Temblaba porque sabía que se había acabado. Temblaba porque la rabia y la tristeza lo estaban sacudiendo como una hoja en otoño. Otto le volvió a mirar, esta vez con cierta lástima.

\- ¿Acaso tú servías a Uldren Sov? ¿Es eso? ¿Eras un Cuervo?

Por un momento estuvo a punto de volver a levantar su arma. No toleraría que le castigaran más por una vida que no recordaba. Que le tomaran el pelo de aquella forma, que se mofaran de una manera tan cruel con él, tan inestable como estaba. Tensó su mandíbula y mostró sus dientes en una expresión de ira, pero se detuvo antes de emitir palabra. Otto hizo parpadear sus ópticos varias veces, a la espera de que se desahogara, completamente ajeno a la verdadera naturaleza de la tormenta que se desataba en el corazón de Uldren. No era una expresión cruel, ni mezquina. Era verdadera ingenuidad.

\- Otto... -murmuró, aún luchando por encontrar un sentido a aquello que estaba viviendo.  
\- ¿Sí? -preguntó este con suavidad.

Uldren dejó caer sus manos, haciendo que su revólver rebotase contra su cadera. Rendido, se sentó en el suelo y se apretó los ojos con el interior de sus muñecas, doblando las rodillas para apoyar sus codos en ellas. El Titán se mantuvo de pie frente a él unos segundos antes de decidir acompañarle y sentarse a su lado.

\- Creo que entiendo lo que puedes haber pasado -dijo en voz baja- De no ser por haber despertado junto a Kate... -se rascó su metálica cabeza con las puntas de sus dedos, pensativo- No sé, puede que estuviera haciendo de bala de cañón para cualquiera que me pagase. La gente no se suele acercar a mí así porque sí.  
\- No tienes ni idea de lo que he tenido que pasar -escupió Uldren con rencor.

Otto volvió a jugar con su casco, pasándolo de una mano a otra en pequeños y distraídos malabares. La facilidad con la que abarcaba el equipamiento le hizo recordar al Príncipe lo sencillo que le sería aplastar su cabeza con poco esfuerzo.

\- Tú tenías a Kate. ¿Fuiste un héroe durante la Edad de Oro, no es cierto? No te atrevas siquiera a insinuar que me comprendes. Ni se te ocurra.

El Exo suspiró deteniendo el juego de manos, mirando al frente para tratar de centrarse. No era muy ducho en palabras, y tampoco sabía muy bien cómo hablar con aquella persona que se sentaba a su lado. Sabía que era mucho más inteligente que él. Muchas personas lo eran, pero él no se dejaba amedrentar con facilidad.

\- Pero tú ahora tienes a Valeria -afirmó con seguridad, recordando cómo los había visto en la Ciudad un par de días atrás.

Uldren rió con amargura.

\- Claro, Valeria -masculló con pesar- Cómo no. ¿Qué crees que opinará ella cuando se entere?

Otto giró su rostro hacia él, volviendo a mirarle, pero al Príncipe ya no le importaba nada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabe? -le preguntó.  
\- Nada.  
\- Hm... Bueno, no es como si fueras Uldren en persona -dijo el Titán.

Él se pellizcó el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos, respirando con profundidad ante la terrible estupidez de su compañero. Ante la increíble y frustrante obviedad que resultaba ser y que él ni siquiera sospechara.

\- No tienes la culpa de lo que hayas hecho en tu vida pasada -continuó el Exo mirando al techo, volviendo a jugar con el casco- Si ahora eres un Guardián, será por algo. De lo único que te tienes que preocupar es de qué tipo de decisiones decides tomar a   
partir de ahora. Casi todo lo demás tiene solución.  
\- Lo dudo mucho, Otto -murmuró con resignación Uldren- Hay decisiones que te marcan para siempre. Incluso después de la muerte.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio que solo fue interrumpido por cada uno de los impactos de su yelmo aterrizando sobre las palmas del Exo.

\- ¿Qué sabéis de Uldren? -preguntó por fin- Realmente.  
\- Hmm... aparte de que fue... el que mató a Cayde... poco. Que era un Príncipe y todo eso. No se llevaba muy bien con los Guardianes. Yo diría que los odiaba.

Ahí estaba el motivo de su castigo, tal vez. Una irónica broma gastada por el Viajero. Convertirle en aquello que en su otra vida habría rechazado con todo su ser.

\- Pero aparte de eso... -suspiró- Para serte sincero, yo no me quise meter. Ni siquiera quise ver sus fotos. Sé que tenía el pelo negro y los ojos claros, así de tu estilo, pero sin el mechón blanco. Valeria se pasó semanas muy afectada, obsesionada con darle caza. No se daba cuenta de en lo que se estaba convirtiendo. Ni Kate ni yo sabíamos qué hacer, y eso que Kate es de las que se une a cualquier tiroteo y más cuando se trata de algo que tenga que ver con su Vanguardia, pero sabía lo que Cayde significaba para ella. Valeria... doy gracias a que la Vanguardia le prohibió ir. No creo que matar a Uldren le hubiera devuelto la paz... sino todo lo contrario. De todas formas, Fidel...

Le miró con pesadez, cada vez más cansado de aquella charla. Sólo quería irse de allí, estar completamente sólo. Tal vez era lo que se merecía. Volver a la Ciudad Onírica y ser un recuerdo más del maldito legado de su reino.

\- Puede que tengas razón, y no sepa por lo que has pasado. Si piensas que no mereces que te perdonen, puedes seguir escondiéndote, pero no creo que sea bueno guardar secretos. Ella te aceptará sin importar por qué te tapas la cara, pero le importas. Le importas de verdad -hizo una pausa- Y... mira... no te conozco, así que no estoy seguro de cómo te comportas con ella cuando estáis a solas, pero veo que está cómoda contigo, así que a mí me vale. Para mí eres uno más.

Uldren bufó con suavidad. Toda aquella frustración, cómo el Titán se dirigía a él, no hacían otra cosa que empezar a enfurecerle.

\- ¿Que yo le importo de verdad? -murmuró- ¿Acaso le importo más que tú?

Otto frunció su mecánico ceño al no comprender con qué intención había hecho su pregunta, perdiéndose de inmediato en la conversación.

\- Vamos, Otto... -el Príncipe le miró con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa llena de cinismo- ¿De verdad?  
\- No entiendo... ¿Qué quieres decir?

Uldren frunció los labios, estirando su sonrisa en otra expresión de insolencia.

\- No me digas que jamás has pensado en tener algo más que una simple amistad con ella. Te encanta que se te suba encima.

El tono de aquellas palabras logró escandalizarle lo suficiente como para que dejara caer el casco.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas, Fidel? -preguntó estupefacto.  
\- No te hagas el tonto -le acusó- Me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras.  
\- ¿Cómo la miro? Tanto Valeria como Kate son mis compañeras de escuadra, mi familia. Jamás se me ocurriría otra cosa.

Uldren rió sacudiendo la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio después, dejando vagar su mirada. Otto se llevó una mano la placa que cubría su frente sin llegar a comprender por qué su compañero estaba reaccionando de aquella manera. No sabía cómo manejar aquella situación, realmente estaba muy incómodo con lo que acababa de acusarle.  
Hizo un recuento de todas aquellas veces en las que la joven le había abrazado, ese mismo día, sin ir más lejos. Se había subido al regazo de ambos de la misma forma, salvo por la excepción de que él la había podido sujetar durante un poco más de tiempo, pero no se habían cogido de las manos, jamás se habían quedado a solas sin Kate.

\- Espera, ¿Es que estás celoso? -le preguntó volviendo a mirarle.

El Príncipe giró su rostro en un único movimiento seco para devolverle la mirada con labios fruncidos y sin pestañear una sola vez.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?  
\- ¿Estás celoso? -repitió Otto.  
\- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

El Titán asintió varias veces en silencio sin dejar de observarle. Entendió que por primera vez el motivo de que alguien le viera como una amenaza no se debía a su robusta constitución. Ambos se mantuvieron en un silencio increíblemente tenso hasta que Uldren volvió a insistir.

\- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo, Otto?  
\- ...¿Por qué ibas a estarlo?

El Príncipe tragó saliva. Tenía la garganta seca. Tal y como había predicho el Exo, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. No quería pensar en cuál era la respuesta, pero sin duda sabía cuál era la causa de lo que le turbaba.

\- Yo creo que sí estás celoso -confirmó Otto con seguridad, dándole una palmada en la espalda después sin ningún tipo de reparo- Pero no tienes por qué. Creo que te estás equivocando mucho.  
\- ¿Equivocando?

El Titán quiso señalarle con sus propios ópticos en un gesto que pretendía indicarle que en quien se fijaba precisamente Valeria no era otro que en él mismo, pero Uldren estaba demasiado dolido como para comprender su ademán.

\- No es asunto mío, a no ser que le hagas daño -acabó sentenciando- Pero de todas formas, es bastante feo eso que me has dicho. Entiendo que quieras proteger lo que te importa, Kate también se deja llevar a veces, creo que te has dado cuenta. Pero si 

Valeria decide echarse una pareja por ahí, te vas a tener que aguantar. No tienes por qué andar controlando lo que hace o con quien se junta. No es bueno para el corazón.

\- Yo no ando controlando a nadie -se defendió el Insomne, poniéndose algo a la defensiva por su comentario.

Otto arqueó las cejas con expresión escéptica.

\- Mejor para ti -le dijo, tratando de volver a calmarle- Nadie se merece ese tipo de preocupación.

Aquellas palabras lograron hacer que Uldren bajara un momento su mirada.

\- El mejor consejo que te puedo dar es que no te castigues tanto. Intenta no darle tantas vueltas a las cosas que no puedes controlar. Puede que la hayas cagado en tu vida pasada, pero si no puedes arreglarlo o no puedes hacer nada por cambiarlo, ¿Por qué   
seguir preocupándote? Como te he dicho, ahora eres un Guardián. Quién eres a partir de ahora depende únicamente de ti.  
\- ... Es un buen consejo, Otto -reconoció Uldren, suspirando- Pero no creo que me ayude.  
\- No tiene por qué solucionarte la vida -le dijo él, dándole otra suave palmada en la espalda- Pero también me tienes a mí. Y a Valeria... y eventualmente a Kate, dale un poco de tiempo.  
\- ¿Qué es lo peor que ha llegado a perdonar ella?  
\- ¿Kate?

El Príncipe chasqueó la lengua.

\- No, Valeria.

El Titán se encogió de hombros, un poco despistado.

\- ¿Que Bam-Bam tratara de matarla? ¿Que no la dejaran ir a vengar a Cayde? Hoy hemos trabajado con la Vanguardia, no lo sé.

Se quedó pensativo un instante. Sabía que no sería capaz de cumplir a la promesa que se había hecho de sincerarse, no al menos por un tiempo. Era muy posible que se le abrieran viejas heridas cuando revisara el diario de Cayde. Uldren habría tratado de curarlas por sí mismo, era lo que había aprendido a base de estar completamente solo, pero la joven no parecía el tipo de persona que prefiriera pasar las penurias sin compañía. Ayudarla a lamer sus heridas podría resultar incluso alevoso para algunos, pero realmente no quería hacerla sufrir más. No se veía capaz de dejarla de lado si tenía que pasar el duelo de nuevo. Sentía que estaba en la obligación de compensar de algún modo sus errores del pasado, pero debía tener cuidado con que ayudarla no hiciera que ella le pusiera en un pedestal que no se merecía. Otra lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda al pensarlo.

\- Intentaré seguir tu consejo -murmuró, agachando un poco la cabeza- Tan sólo te pido un favor.

Otto se giró hacia él del todo, prestándole toda su atención.

\- Claro -le dijo con amabilidad- ¿Qué necesitas?  
\- No... le digas lo que ha pasado aquí -se hizo un ademán señalando su propio rostro- Especialmente sobre esto.

El Exo se quedó pensativo unos segundos, mirando al casco que había rodado hasta uno de sus pies. Lo tomó entre sus manos para después devolvérselo.

\- No diré nada -dijo a modo de promesa- Tómate tu tiempo. Pero recuerda lo que te he dicho sobre los secretos.

Uldren asintió una vez, mudo. Deslizó los dedos de su mano izquierda por su rostro para retirar la humedad de él y se quitó la capucha durante un instante para volver a ponerse su yelmo. Haber podido hablar con alguien que no fuera su espectro no le había logrado consolar, pero sentía que la ansiedad que le había provocado saber de la verdadera naturaleza de su crimen era un poco más ligera ahora que Otto había tratado de aconsejarle. No era un hombre especialmente brillante, tampoco muy sabio, pero era lo suficientemente honesto. Gracias a su intento de ayudarle, el Príncipe se dio cuenta de que realmente Otto tenía un corazón de oro. Aunque su lealtad estuviera por encima de todo con Kate y Valeria, supo que podría contar con él si alguna vez necesitaba su ayuda. Supo que estaba un poco menos solo ahora que el Titán se había abierto de forma sincera con él, o al menos, ahora que había visto lo realmente vulnerable que era él en el fondo. Suspiró apoyando el visor de su casco sobre el hueco entre el pulgar y el índice de su mano derecha, sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a qué podría hacer para intentar actuar de la forma más justa, de tratar de enmendar lo que un día había hecho. Confesar era la única solución, pero la idea estaba descartada temporalmente. Estaba atado de pies y manos.  
No supo cómo sería capaz de mirarla a la cara. Su prisión de metacrilato era ahora la única herramienta que tenía para que Valeria no viera cómo se le caía la cara a causa del remordimiento, pero él debía disimular, debía seguir fingiendo un poco más.  
Sentir la mano del Exo sobre uno de sus hombros logró sacarle un momento de su espiral de cavilaciones, y el Príncipe se giró hacia él con gesto nervioso, dando gracias una vez más a lo ingenua que era aquella persona. De nuevo, había tenido muchísima suerte de no ser descubierto. Era una maldición, salir airoso mientras fracasaba estrepitosamente.

\- ¿Te parece si caminamos un poco, o quieres quedarte aquí un poco más? -le preguntó Otto con una sonrisa amable.

Uldren tiró suavemente del borde de su capucha, como si su mirada le siguiera haciendo sentir expuesto. Asentir una vez mientras se ponía en pie le indicó que prefería salir de allí, pero como era habitual en él con quien no conocía completamente permaneció en silencio durante toda su guardia.  
Los gritos de Valeria y de Kate hacían que de vez en cuando levantara la mirada hacia el natural estanque donde éstas seguían bañándose. El sonido del romper del agua le indicó que aún estaban sumergidas en la pequeña poza. Una vez más recordó el estanque de radiolaria donde el espejismo de su compañera de cabeza mecánica se bañaba. Sacudió la cabeza.

\- Es muy joven -murmuró.  
\- ¿Eh? -Otto hizo parpadear un par de veces sus ópticos, tratando de contextualizar sus palabras- ¿Quién?  
\- Valeria -respondió Uldren aún más bajo.  
\- ¿Crees que es muy joven para ti? -comprobó el Titán, procurando mostrar tacto en su voz, entendiendo que por fin reconocía sus sentimientos por su amiga.  
\- Sí. Demasiado joven -sentenció el Príncipe, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Alejarse de ella era lo mejor que podía hacer. La ayudaría, la apoyaría, trataría de hacer que ella estuviera a salvo, que no estuviera sola, pero no merecía acercarse a ella, era algo inconcebible para él. No después de lo que había hecho. ¿En qué había estado pensando hasta ahora, sabiendo lo que sabía desde el principio? Haberse enterado de que Cayde había sido su padre no cambiaba nada, seguía siendo un mentiroso. Su secreto era muy distinto al que ella guardaba. Desde el primer minuto no había sido sincero con ella, ¿Cómo podía haber pensado siquiera en besarla? Se había dejado llevar demasiado, no había pensado bien las cosas.

\- ¿Tú crees? -Otto se encogió de hombros con suavidad, ya que no acababa de comprender cómo de amplia era verdaderamente la diferencia de edad.

Uldren le parecía un adulto como otro cualquiera, aunque su rostro sí le había parecido el de alguien que hubiera muerto más tarde que la joven. Tratar con Valeria casi a diario y haber visto lo peor de ella hacía que su perspectiva fuera distinta. Tampoco era capaz de verla de forma muy objetiva de todas formas, pero la había visto crecer. El haber vivido su transición a Guardiana le hacía entender que ya había alcanzado la madurez. ¿Qué haría que ahora aquella joven que había alcanzado la inmortalidad cambiase? ¿Podría convertirse en otra persona en un estado mental? ¿Sería mutable a través del tiempo?  
El Príncipe asintió como respuesta a su pregunta. Su mirada siguió fija en el frente. Supo que no querría hablar más del tema, así que Otto se encogió suavemente de hombros, sin saber cómo ayudar. Lo mejor que podía hacer, tal y como había mencionado, es no meterse. Pensó que debía comentarle algo a Kate para que dejara de tensar la situación entre ellos, pero ahora que había visto las lágrimas en el rostro de Uldren, sentía lástima por él. Sabía que era alguien de gran importancia para Valeria, por lo que entendió que tarde o temprano acabaría dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sufriendo.  
Las dos Hunter decidieron poner fin a su peculiar sesión de spa media hora más tarde, procurando del mismo modo que no se vieran rodeadas de Poseídos en una situación completamente vulnerable. Verse inmiscuidas en mitad de un tiroteo tan solo vestidas con su ropa interior no aseguraría que sobrevivieran durante mucho tiempo, por mucho que fueran Guardianas. Sus dos compañeros se cruzaron con ellas al verlas salir de aquella galería de dos saltos. Otto les sonrió con amplitud poniendo los brazos en jarra.

\- ¿Cómo os lo habéis pasado? -les preguntó.

Valeria miró un instante a su amigo, aún preocupada por el estado de ánimo que éste mantenía. El que él aún le esquivase ligeramente la mirada le confirmó que aún sentía remordimientos.

\- Genial, el agua estaba cojonuda -respondió Kate levantando un pulgar- A la próxima más te vale unirte, Otto.

El Titán asintió varias veces abriendo más sus ópticos con cierta emoción.

\- Nos turnaremos para las guardias -propuso con optimismo.

Salir del sector los obligó a acercarse al puesto de Asher de nuevo, ya que aquel lugar era el más seguro para volver a subir a sus naves. Que el científico llamase la atención de su hija una última vez volvió a despertar la curiosidad de sus compañeros, pero esta vez Uldren decidió que lo mejor era no hacer más preguntas. Con su suerte, formular una más sería tentarla demasiado.  
Ella les hizo un pequeño gesto para que no se preocuparan cuando habló por fin con su padre. Ambos entraron al estudio, lejos de las miradas de la escuadras.

\- No creo que tarde mucho -dijo Kate haciendo aparecer a su espectro para que acercara su nave.

Otto se frotó con suavidad el mentón.

\- ¿Cuánto será esta vez? La última vez fue medio litro.

La Hunter entrecerró sus ojos, haciendo varios cálculos debajo de aquella melena que se desparramaba aún húmeda por su cabeza.

\- Otro medio litro, tal vez -se dio cuenta de que Uldren parecía vigilarlos, ya que su paranoia le indicó que estaba espiando su conversación con disimulo- ¿A ti qué te pasa, pringao?  
\- Kate -la detuvo su compañero con amabilidad, decidiendo resolver las dudas que pudiera tener el Insomne- De vez en cuando le hace transfusiones de sangre. Tienen el mismo grupo sanguíneo, y Asher necesita de vez en cuando deshacerse de la radiolaria que tiene por el cuerpo.

Uldren apretó ligeramente el cruce de sus brazos, cohibiéndose de tratar de escarbar más. No le hizo falta. En el fondo de sus ausentes recuerdos supo que alguien que tuviera radiolaria en la sangre vivía un tiempo prestado. Ahora cobraba sentido sus esfuerzos por investigar a Bam-Bam. Que el científico exigiera tanto que la arpía sobreviviera a toda costa, no sólo que Valeria protegiera a su mascota. El motivo por el que Asher necesitaba aquella pieza del rompecabezas.  
Valeria apareció minutos después frotándose el interior del codo. Ðum hizo centellear su Luz para curar la oculta herida de la que habían extraído parte de su sangre, ayudándola a reponer también el caudal habitual de su sistema circulatorio sin mucho esfuerzo. Perder sangre era una minucia para un Guardián, salvo cuando la situación se salía de control en un entorno demasiado hostil. En esas ocasiones lo mejor para los espectros era directamente no intervenir por la seguridad de ambos.  
Transmaterializarse junto a ella hasta el interior de su nave le hizo ponerse nervioso. No sabía qué intentaría hacer ella para tratar de deshacer aquella tensión. Saber que probablemente tratara de animarle lo hizo sentir pero, por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar disimular.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho del brazo de Brakion? -preguntó.

Ella arqueó las cejas, algo sorprendida de no ser la primera en iniciar la conversación.

\- Está muy contento, la verdad -sonrió con dulzura- Y yo también. Nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a un enemigo tan poderoso -hizo una pausa- Le he preguntado sobre lo que me dijiste, pero no sabe por quién podemos ir ahora -rió con suavidad- 

Tendremos que buscarnos el jaleo por nuestra cuenta.  
Uldren asintió una vez, sonriendo con cierta amargura.

\- Una lástima -murmuró, tratando de cambiar de tema- ¿Y tú? ¿No te has llevado ningún recuerdo?

Valeria esbozó otra sonrisa, pero esta vez el gesto mostraba cierta malicia. Llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y sacó de él una pieza metálica que parecía algún tipo de engranaje sin dientes. Posiblemente perteneciera a los pistones interiores de la Mente Génesis.

\- Un pisapapeles. Es para todo lo que va a servir ahora esa vieja máquina.

Él rió nasalmente. Sus ojos no lograban permanecer durante muchos minutos sobre la cara de la joven, pero procuraba no ladear el rostro.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien? -le preguntó ella, posando el obsequio sobre una pequeña estantería entre la cocina y el panel de mandos.

Estaba segura de que había sido así, pero su reciente comportamiento le indicaba que su involuntaria torpeza hubiera estropeado su día. Se sentía culpable de no habérselo dicho antes. Podría haber evitado que Uldren sintiera remordimientos por algo de lo que, según creía ella, no era responsable.

\- Ah. Sí, ha estado bien. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo.

Valeria le dio una suave palmada en un brazo.

\- ¡Ey! No hay de qué, colega. Has estado increíble. Oye, ¿Has visto a Tarja y a su amigo? Madre mía, se compenetran aún mejor que Otto y Kate, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarán luchando juntos?

El contacto le hizo tragar saliva, pero suspiró con suavidad tratando continuar con la conversación con naturalidad.  
Un infinito mar de vacío abrazaba el exterior de la embarcación, ya que aún permanecían en órbita sobre aquella fértil luna. De no ser por la compañía que se hacían el uno al otro y la presencia de sus dos espectros, el silencio hubiera sido total. Una vez hubieron repasado todo lo sucedido y habían tomado notas de lo que habían descubierto, Uldren decidió volver a repetir la pregunta que le había hecho horas atrás.

\- ¿Qué planes tienes ahora?

La joven giraba sobre el asiento del piloto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ¿Quieres acercarte a algún lugar?  
\- No es eso.

Ella se detuvo para mirarle. Sus ojos tardaron en centrarse en él unos segundos a causa del mareo. Se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

\- Me gustaría revisar el diario de Cayde -mencionó, confirmando las sospechas del Guardián- Pero lo dejaré para la noche. No son tantos documentos como pensaba, no creo que me lleve demasiado tiempo -torció los labios en una ligera mueca de tristeza, pero en seguida recobró su expresión habitual- Hay otra cosa que me gustaría investigar.

Vio que él, sentado sobre el banquillo, se paraba a observarla mejor. Tenía toda su atención.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella retransmisión que escuchamos cuando volábamos sobre Marte?  
\- ¿La del restaurante?

Ella asintió una vez con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Me gustaría ir a investigar. Creo que es uno de sus mensajes, le encantaba dejar miguitas de pan por el Sistema. Tengo mis sospechas para pensar que esta la dejó para mí.

Uldren asintió una vez, mirando al frente por la incomodidad.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -preguntó, poco seguro de si debía realmente hacerlo, pero negándose a que tuviera que encargarse sola- ¿Prefieres ir con Otto y Kate?

Valeria pestañeó un par de veces y sonrió después.

\- ¿Y si nos vamos ahora?

El Príncipe se irguió, algo tenso.

\- ¿Ahora?  
\- Claro -respondió ella con cierta alegría- Será más práctico que ir en otra ocasión. Ahora estamos bastante más cerca, será menos viaje de ida.  
\- ...¿Has ido alguna vez?  
\- Nunca, la verdad. Pero tengo mucha curiosidad. Creo que sería una oportunidad estupenda para estudiar el medioambiente del centauro.

Se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

\- Te acompañaré.

Valeria sonrió con su habitual alegría y le dio una suave palmada al respaldo de la silla.

\- Estupendo. Programaré la nave para que se diriga hacia Nessus entonces. Gracias, Fidel.

Negó con la cabeza, haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de tener que volver a encontrarse con Otto y Kate, especialmente con ésta última. Volver a la Tierra significaría que probablemente quisieran volver a hacer piña. Prefería mantener la cabeza distraída, y si podía visitar nuevos lugares, mucho mejor.  
Kebap acarició con suavidad uno de sus hombros con su carcasa. Aquello le hizo recordar que pese a su silencio y a que no hubieran podido hablar sobre lo que había sucedido, su espectro aún estaba ahí para apoyarle. Su compañía resultaba siempre frustrantemente tranquilizadora.

Atravesar millones de kilómetros para avanzar dentro del Sistema siempre hacía que los cosmonautas perdieran la noción del tiempo en el interior de sus naves. La tecnología desarrollada durante la Edad de Oro había hecho a los ingenieros desarrollar ciclos dentro de las embarcaciones para que los viajeros no se desorientaran demasiado y para evitar que sus ritmos circadianos se vieran desorientados al ignorar la rotación terrestre. Los Insomnes tenían los suyos propios, pero seguían siendo herederos de los Humanos, por lo que les resultaba fácil adaptarse al Sol y a la vida en la Tierra. Sus ciclos de sueño seguían siendo muy similares. La luna de la cabina de la nave estaba ahora teñida de una fina oscuridad que atenuaba la luz de las estrellas y la iluminación en el interior se había tornado de un tono más rojizo de lo habitual para facilitar el sueño. Tras preparar algo de cena, la joven se había despedido de su compañero para darle tiempo de intimidad en el que pudiera alimentarse con total tranquilidad, y así de paso leer las notas de su padre a solas. Uldren no sabía lo que podía esperarse una vez bajara a la planta inferior, si es que se atrevía a hacerlo. Puede que lo más adecuado fuera dejarle su espacio también.  
Su espectro decidió no sacar a colación nada que tuviera que ver con el tema, tan solo comprobó su estado emocional. Tal y como se esperaba, su Guardián fingía que estaba mejor de cómo se encontraba realmente. Trataba de no preocuparle aún más, ya que era consciente de que había sido testigo de la carga que cada vez se le hacía más pesada de llevar. Kebap decidió respetar su decisión, pero le repitió varias veces que tenía su incondicional apoyo y que para él seguía siendo el mejor Guardian que podría tener. Que estaba seguro de haber elegido bien, que no se arrepentía ni un momento de haberle encontrado. Cuán feliz le hacía tenerle en su vida y poder ser su compañero.  
A Uldren le costó tragarse aquellas palabras, pero asintió de forma obediente. Debía actuar de la manera correcta, no sólo por Valeria, sino por él. Kebap se merecía que le devolvieran toda la amabilidad, todo el optimismo que compartía con él. Lo mucho que se esforzaba para resultar un buen apoyo, de ser un buen espectro. Era familiar con los sentimientos que habitaban en su corazón, había una necesidad por parte de los dos de ser un orgullo para el otro. El tenue sonido de las grabaciones de Cayde, emitidas en el piso de abajo, susurrantes como un perforante ruido blanco, hizo imposible que el Guardián lograra conciliar el sueño. No llegaba a entender las palabras del Exo, pero supo sin duda que habían causado que su compañera derramase un par de lágrimas.  
El Vanguardia se había asegurado de dejar un legado atrás. No era un legado, no le gustaba ese término. Era una advertencia, un consejo para quien quisiera escucharle. Para quien quisiera prestarle atención, de aprender de la que fue su vida. Saber que había tenido, o imaginado una familia, hizo que Valeria comprendiera muchas cosas. Que entendiera por qué Cayde jamás había parecido querer hacerse cargo de ella del todo. Que siempre hubiera tratado de estar cerca, pero al mismo tiempo que pusiera distancia. Del mismo modo que ella se esforzaba por buscar su aprobación, de ser un orgullo para él, el Hunter mantenía una dolorosa batalla en su interior. Supo que siempre había tenido un hueco en su corazón, pero su propia existencia le suponía enfrentarse todos los días al miedo de perderla, tal y como había perdido a tanta gente importante para él. No era Ace, no era la reina, pero encarnaba aquello que Cayde se preguntaba todos los días si era real. Aquello a lo que se aferraba para ser mejor persona. Ser algo tan tangible, vincularse a la pequeña Insomne, había hecho del Exo un hombre especialmente atormentado.  
La joven lloraba. Derramaba lágrimas de dolor. Al menos al principio. Había crecido bajo la constante presión de Asher, con el complejo de ser un incordio. El tiempo le hizo entender que el científico no pretendía otra cosa que tratar de enseñarle que aprendiera por sí misma, que desarrollara la suficiente inteligencia para no cometer los mismos errores que él. Aquello había hecho que la niña que un día había sido buscara el reconocimiento de su otro padre, el divertido, el poli bueno. La persona con la que más se divertía, la que aparentemente sólo se preocupaba con asuntos importantes de la Vanguardia, pero no era así. Sabía muy pocas cosas de Cayde.  
En realidad, comprendió que aquella no era la imagen que debía tener de él. Claro que cualquier persona, por muy bromista, por muy positiva que sea, también tiene otra cara, la cruz de la moneda. Eso no le convertía en una persona desgraciada. Cayde no había sido una persona triste, pese a todas las cosas por las que había pasado, todo lo que había perdido, seguía siendo Cayde. Seguía luchando por lo que quería, por lo que consideraba que era bueno. Ella quería pensar que no era muy distinta de él. También le preocupaba actuar con justicia, aunque aún no sabía si tendría la suficiente entereza para tomar decisiones difíciles.  
Pero había llegado a cometer asesinato por una causa mayor, ¿Verdad? Tal y como su compañero Fidel le había dicho, tomarse la justicia por su mano había salvado muchas otras vidas. Hawthorne la había amonestado por aquellas palabras, Cayde la había tratado de buscar como un loco ignorando aquel crimen. Eso debía significar que en ningún momento la había juzgado, no había fracasado en seguir sus pasos aún cuando no sabía que los estaba imitando. Eso la hizo sonreír.  
Pese a que su padre no la pudiera ver, aún seguía ahí. Se había atrevido a ir a lugares que ningún otro Guardián podría siquiera considerar, y había vuelto con vida. Seguía luchando día a día por encontrar una solución al terrible deterioro de Bam-Bam. Aunque sabía que apenas le quedaban un par de semanas de vida, menos, tal vez, no perdía la esperanza, se rehusaba por todos los medios a tirar la toalla. Hacerlo sería también abandonar a Asher. Por mucho que necesitara la ayuda de otras personas, ya fuera porque su Luz no fuera tan fuerte como para luchar completamente sola, o porque su corazón se afligiera en ocasiones, jamás consideraba la idea de darse la vuelta y esconderse entre sus sábanas. Se dio cuenta de lo realmente valiente que era. De lo mucho que se esforzaba por luchar por los demás, pero también por sí misma. Se rió en voz alta, tapándose los ojos.  
Se entristeció por no poder agradecerle personalmente por aquellas palabras, eternamente conservadas ahora en la memoria de Ðum. En sus propios recuerdos, también. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder abrazarlo una última vez, pero supo que aquello era imposible. El reloj del tiempo seguía avanzando hacia adelante y por mucho que se lamentara, eso no le haría volver. Tampoco es lo que su padre hubiera querido. No soportaba la idea de que los demás lloraran su ausencia. Preferiría más que recordaran su vida como el hombre que fue, con todas las anécdotas divertidas que solía contar, con las tonterías que había hecho y las veces que se había metido en líos.  
Secó sus lágrimas con los dorsos de sus manos, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera y nostálgica a su espectro, que había sido partícipe de aquella escena tanto como ella.

\- Gracias, Ðum -le susurró, dándole después un beso- Por estar aquí conmigo.

El espectro hizo parpadear su rostro una vez mientras asentía, inclinándose más contra su rostro en una caricia.

\- Para lo que necesites -le respondió con cariño.

Permanecieron en aquella pose varios minutos que la joven aprovechó para tratar de recomponerse, de relajar la tensión de su cuerpo. Llorar la había ayudado mucho. Sonrió nuevamente, mirando hacia el techo de su cuarto. Recordó que estaba menos sola de lo que recordaba. Fidel aún esperaba en el piso superior y decidió agradecerle también su compañía y el respeto que profesaba a su intimidad personalmente con la excusa de que necesitaba beber algo. No subió sin antes comprobar que la irritación de sus ojos era más disimulada para tratar de no preocuparle demasiado. Picó dos veces con fuerza a la escotilla para avisarle de su intención de ascender, procurando avisarle con tiempo y evitar sustos innecesarios.  
Uldren clavó sus ojos en ella tras el tintado metacrilato de su casco. Permanecía alerta, como alguien que lleva varias horas en la sala de espera de un hospital de urgencias. Comprobó su estado rápidamente, preguntándose cómo de afectada le había dejado volver a escuchar la voz de su fallecido padre. Ella le sonrió, decidiendo afrontar la situación como realmente debía. Hacer como que no había pasado nada sería dejarle de lado, desplazarle de su vida. No era eso lo que pretendía.

\- Estoy bien -le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, posando los platos sucios que se había llevado a su cuarto en el interior del pequeño fregadero- Ha sido... revelador, pero me alegro de haberle podido escuchar de nuevo.

El Príncipe bajó la mirada ligeramente, preguntándose qué se suponía que debía decirle, qué podría hacer para darle una especie de apoyo. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

\- ¿Te ha... servido de ayuda?

Ella asintió un par de veces.

\- Lo necesitaba. He podido entender un par de cosas... y comprender que no puedo estar... llorándole para siempre, ni tan enfadada -suspiró, poniendo los brazos ligeramente en jarra- Ya no sirve de nada. Y ahora que soy una Guardiana, puede que incluso me hubiera tirado de la Torre un par de veces -rió con suavidad- y seguro que hubiera saltado detrás de mí.

Uldren asintió una sola vez, moviendo sus dedos sobre los muslos en un tecleo nervioso.

\- Puedes bajar cuando quieras -le dijo la joven- Aún nos quedan unas horas hasta llegar a Nessus.  
\- Estoy bien -respondió el Guardián- Ve y descansa.

Puede que lo necesitara más que él. Eran dolores distintos, pero para su sorpresa, Valeria mostraba una sincera tranquilidad cuando ahora hablaba con él. Tenía un tipo de mirada distinta. Nunca se había percatado en aquella irritación que reposaba en el fondo de sus ojos. La diferencia ahora era bien clara. Había incluso más paz en ellos. Ahora el único que debía lamerse las heridas era él.  
Nessus los recibió reflejando una intensa luz roja y verde. El centauro era mucho más pequeño en comparación a otros lugares que habían visitado, pero presentaba un aspecto peculiar. En su superficie abundaba la vegetación, siempre de hojas rojas. Grandes árboles se alzaban sobre la tierra, que tenía el aspecto de haber sido desprovista de la riqueza de la mayoría de sus minerales originales. Entre ellos, se veían enormes depósitos y cascadas de radiolaria pura, que caían de construcciones de piedra marmórea. Valeria sonrió a su compañero.

\- ¿No te recuerda al Jardín? -le preguntó.

Uldren se apoyó con un hombro en una de las paredes del interior de la cabina para observar mejor. Aquellas gigantescas construcciones que convivían con el tóxico fluido y las carmines ramificaciones lo llevó de vuelta a aquella dimensión vecina.

\- Sin duda -murmuró- Aunque no veo asfódelos desde aquí.  
\- Parece otro tipo de ecosistema. La atmósfera está mucho más turbia.

Reflexionó unos instantes tratando de idear algún plan para rastrear aquella señal que la joven había mencionado, aunque estaba dispuesto a que ella fuera la guía esta vez. Seguían respirando en el mismo plano físico, no corrían tanto peligro como en el Jardín Negro. Valeria volvió a manejar su sistema de comunicaciones tal y como lo había hecho en Marte, tratando de encontrar el mensaje que seguían. Entre las enormes interferencias que oscilaban alrededor del astro, encontró un canal abierto.

\- ¿Capitán? -les preguntó una desconocida al otro lado del comunicador.

Valeria frunció los labios unos segundos. La mirada de sus ojos se movió dos veces, mostrando que trataba de hacer memoria.

\- ¿Sois Failsafe?  
\- ¿Somos? Me temo que no entiendo el uso del plural en esa oración. Me presento: soy el androide a prueba de fallos del Éxodo negro. ¡Me podéis llamar Failsafe!

El Príncipe abrió más sus ojos en una expresión atónica, esperando ver la reacción de su compañera, que no pareció perturbarse lo más mínimo. Al darse cuenta, le hizo un gesto para indicarle que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y para pedirle que le prestase un minuto.

\- Encantada, Failsafe. Yo soy Valeria, y mi amigo es Fidel. Nuestros espectros se llaman Ðum y Kebap. Venimos por una retransmisión que interceptamos en Marte, ¿Hay algún problema con que aterricemos cerca de tu núcleo neural? Quizás nos puedas ayudar.  
\- Oh, por supuesto, sed bienvenidos al Éxodo Negro. Por favor, poneos cómodos. «Mejor no toquéis nada. Mis pedazos están por todas partes.»

Sonrió con cierta incomodidad mientras dirigía la nave al punto señalado. Rió con suavidad una vez la IA decidió cortar las comunicaciones.

\- ¿Quién...?  
\- Oh, es completamente inofensiva -le dijo Valeria con un suave ademán- El Éxodo Negro fue una de las arcas que la Humanidad trató de enviar fuera del sistema. Debido a la intervención de los Vex, Nessus no estaba donde habían calculado y... bueno, ya te puedes imaginar el resto. Se le daba por perdida hasta que Cayde se la encontró por accidente durante la Guerra Roja.  
\- ¿No hubo más arcas? -preguntó Uldren al recordar que los Insomnes habían sido fruto de una historia similar.

Ella asintió.

\- Unas cuantas. Ninguna logró salir del Sistema aparte del Éxodo Verde, la vuestra -intervino Ðum- Al menos, que sepamos.

El Guardián asintió una vez.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que haya sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo?  
\- ...Puede que el hecho de que la dieran por perdida no despertara el interés de nadie, hasta que apareció Cayde y llamase demasiado la atención. Ahora el lugar no sólo está plagado de Vex, sino de Caídos y Cabal -suspiró- Él me contó varias historias, aunque siempre omitía que esto fuera culpa suya -rió con suavidad, pudiendo volver por un momento al aquel pequeño refugio entre sus recuerdos- Era un desastre, casi se queda aquí atrapado para siempre.

Uldren se sentó de nuevo sobre el banquillo. Deseaba mostrarle su interés ya que veía la oportunidad para que ella se abriera un poco con él, pero era consciente de que hacerlo sería puro masoquismo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

Valeria levantó la mirada hacia donde deberían estar sus ojos, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice. El que se acabara de sentar de nuevo le indicó que no tenía prisa en descender a la superficie, y de que estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que contarle. Se estiró desde su propia silla y le tocó con dulzura el dorso de una de sus manos. Uldren tragó saliva, evitando retirarla ante el contacto para no herirla.  
Le contó la historia de cómo el Exo se había envuelto en una temible aventura al haberse estrellado contra Nessus, cuando los Cabal arrebataron la Luz del Viajero a todo el Sistema. Gracias a Failsafe, quien había logrado ampliar con éxito su señal, Tarja pudo encontrarlos a tiempo. Cayde siempre había omitido que había tenido una pésima idea cuando decidió trastear con un teletransportador Vex, y de no ser por su amiga, era posible que hubiera seguido saltando en el espacio para siempre.

\- Disculpad, ¿Habéis dicho que conocéis a la unidad Cayde-6? -preguntó la inteligencia artificial, espiando aún su conversación.

La joven se giró hacia el altavoz del salpicadero.

\- Sí, esto... éramos familiares -le respondió con amabilidad.  
\- ¿Eres Ace? -volvió a consultar el androide- «Me hizo prometer que no se lo mencionara a nadie. Ups»

Uldren frunció ligeramente el ceño al no reconocer aquel nombre. Vio que el rostro de Valeria mostraba una sonrisa sombría, pero no parecía triste.

\- No, no soy Ace. Tampoco su reina -dijo con dulzura, haciendo uso de la paciencia y comprensión que el estado de Bam-Bam le había acostumbrado a tener- Soy Valeria, la segunda hija de la unidad Cayde-6.  
\- Hm... disculpa, no tenía ningún registro de tu nombre. «Se olvidó de mentarte.»

Aquel tipo de carácter ofensivo que Failsafe usaba alternativamente hizo que Uldren se pusiera aún más nervioso por el estado emocional de su compañera, pero ella respiraba profundamente, preservando la calma al ser consciente de que no debía dejar que aquello la hiriera. La androide estaba demasiado dañada para ser consciente de todo lo que decía.

\- Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, aunque no lo pareciera -se defendió- Él sí que me habló de ti.  
\- «Más le vale, por su culpa tengo una plaga de Caídos que no puedo quitarme de encima.»

Valeria evitó reírse para no ofenderla.

Para desgracia de la pareja de Guardianes, aquella vieja y senil inteligencia artificial apenas les sirvió de ayuda. Cayde era conocido por dejar alijos por todo el sistema, destinados a aquellos que pudieran seguir las pistas. Nessus no estaba edificado. Era una tierra salvaje de metal infestada por aún más frías mecánicas que se habían hecho prácticamente con ella. Tratar de localizar algo de reducido tamaño en aquel lugar pondría el intelecto de la joven realmente a prueba.  
Su primera pista había sido aquel anuncio de la tienda de ramen, debía significar algo más que una simple referencia a las cenas que pudieron compartir juntos. El Vanguardia tendría que haber dejado algo más para que pudieran seguir el rastro, algo que le indicara el camino.

\- El restaurante de ramen... ¿Por qué exactamente el restaurante? -pensó en voz alta, frotándose el casco a la altura del mentón- No creo que los Vex tengan nada parecido a un puesto de comida por aquí. O... realmente en ningún sitio -reconoció, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

Exploraba junto a Uldren recorriendo las inmediaciones, cada uno montado en su propio colibrí por seguridad, ya que la presencia de Vex y Caídos era especialmente abundante cerca del núcleo del Éxodo Negro. ¿Qué restaurante podrían visitar en aquel centauro?

\- Un momento. Failsafe -la llamó- Seguro que en tu zona de ocio había sitios donde los colonos pudieran comer fuera, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el bloque actualmente?  
\- ¡Mi sección de ocio y nocturnidad está repartida a 23 grados suroeste de vuestra posición! Os compartiré las coordenadas inmediatamente. «Total, para lo que os va a servir»

Valeria esperó a que su espectro señalara el camino en su radar. Llegar al lugar no les puso demasiado trabajo, pero lo más difícil sería tratar de distinguir entre los restos algo que se pareciera al puesto que tanto había visitado con su padre. Al menos, aquella había sido su conclusión. No tenía mucho sentido tratar de buscar algo diferente. Cayde era muy fiel a aquel tipo de cocina. Uldren permanecía cerca de ella, ya que entendía que aquella misión era algo que debía hacer sola. Su principal preocupación se centró en cubrirle las espaldas para que pudiera investigar con tranquilidad, deshaciéndose de cualquier amenaza de la que se percatase de inmediato. Eso logró hacer que la Guardiana cubriera mucho más terreno que de haber ido sola.  
Habían pasado un par de horas hasta que Valeria reconoció el logotipo de un puesto de comida que representaba unos palillos asiáticos de los que colgaban unos fideos sobre un bol. Sonrió ampliamente deslizando sus guantes por aquel cartel completamente empañado por la suciedad del polvo que se había acumulado con los años. Por suerte para ella, aún llovía en Nessus. De otro modo era muy probable que la capa que lo cubría hubiera sido demasiado gruesa para poder descifrar algo tras ella a simple vista.

\- Aquí está. Vamos a ver... -levantó el panel con algo de dificultad, inclinándose hacia atrás para arrastrarlo unos centímetros.

El peso hizo que se venciera un poco, y antes de darse cuenta el Príncipe había alcanzado con una de sus manos uno de las aristas para evitar que aquella pesada plancha metálica la aplastara. Valeria rió alegremente y cuando pudieron volver a posar el cartel en otra posición, le frotó ligeramente el brazo en gesto de agradecimiento.  
Fue fácil introducir sus finas manos entre los metales retorcidos de lo que quedaba del puesto. Los escombros se disponían en una estructura que si bien no era nada atractiva, parecía lo suficientemente sólida para poder colarse dentro sin riesgo de derrumbe. Uldren permaneció de pie al lado de la entrada sin dejar de vigilar que nadie la interrumpiera. Un seco sonido metálico seguido de un quejido logró llamar su atención.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó en voz alta, asomando la cabeza para tratar de asomarse al interior.  
\- ¡Sí, sí! -le respondió ella- Me he dado con una sartén, estoy bien.

Tuvo la oportunidad de pararse a observar mejor el paisaje mientras seguía esperando. Buscó con la mirada alguna otro asfódelo, pero tal y como le había señalado Valeria, el ecosistema era muy diferente. La idea de llevarse otra planta distinta empezó a resultarle atractiva.

(¿Encuentras algo ahí dentro, señorita? ¿Necesitas que te ayudemos en algo?)

\- ¡No hace falta, gracias Kebap! -exclamó ella alegremente- ¡De hecho, creo que acabo de cruzarme con algo...!

El estruendo causado por una montaña de cacerolas y otros menajes de cocina cayendo sobre ella hizo que tanto el Guardián como su espectro reaccionaran de inmediato poniéndose en estado de alerta.

\- ¿Valeria? -la llamó Uldren desde el exterior, decidiendo acto seguido entrar al cochambroso local.

La joven salía a trompicones de aquella avalancha de metal, haciendo cada vez más ruido. Sonrió ampliamente al ver cómo su compañero le tendía una mano para ayudarla, y aceptó el ofrecimiento viéndose por fin libre de su jaula de sartenes oxidadas. Él tiró con suavidad de ella, procurando que los dos lograran salir al exterior sin peligro. Valeria aprovechó la ocasión para volver a recuperar cercanía, entrelazando sus dedos en un delicado enlace. Ahora aquel tipo de contacto provocaba que el corazón de Uldren latiera con fuerza, no sólo por la agradable sensación que aquello le transmitía, sino por pensar que seguía aprovechándose de ella. Se había dado cuenta de que trataba de saciar su sed de contacto físico con la fuente de su cariño. Que lo más cómodo era seguir permitiendo que ella le expresara su afecto. ¿Acaso eran sus sentimientos sinceros, o estaban causados por su propia necesidad? ¿Estaba malinterpretando las cosas? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que habitaba su corazón: una amistad realmente cercana, o algún tipo de amor platónico? Recordó que el pensamiento de besarla le había resultado tentador, especialmente cuando se miraron el uno al otro en la completa oscuridad de su nave. ¿Habría correspondido de haberlo hecho?  
Tragó saliva, aclarándose la garganta mientras se agazapaban juntos para pasar por debajo de un bloque de hormigón. Una forma de discernir lo que uno desea realmente es lanzar una moneda al aire, ya que antes de que ésta caiga, el corazón expresará su deseo de qué lado espera que se muestre al final. A Uldren no le hizo falta buscar una pizca de lúmen en sus bolsillos para saber qué es lo que él hubiera querido que sucediera. Puede que tan solo estuviera haciendo estupideces.  
La Guardiana le mostró un diminuto retransmisor. Era lo más similar a una grabadora que habían visto desde su aterrizaje y no era tan antiguo como el resto de escombros. Lo activó con uno de los pulgares, haciendo que emitiera una pista en la que se escuchaba al antiguo Vanguardia citar unas coordenadas. El Príncipe notó cómo ella apretaba ligeramente su mano para después acariciar el dorso de su pulgar con el suyo.  
Ðum les ayudó a ubicar rápidamente el punto en el mapa. No estaba muy lejos de allí, pero tendrían que volver a recurrir a sus vehículos para sortear los obstáculos del camino. Su Guardiana pareció distraerse un instante, ya que mientras su espectro ajustaba las indicaciones, ella le daba vueltas a la idea de pedirle a su compañero que volvieran a compartir vehículo. Que él soltara su mano le hizo descartar la idea. Tampoco era lo más cauto. Asintió dos veces dándose cuenta que podría convertirse en un estorbo.  
Encontraron el alijo escondido a salvo de manos Caídas en el interior de una profunda y estrecha grieta en una de las numerosas paredes rocosas que decoraban el paisaje. Valeria tuvo facilidad para entrar en el angosto pasillo, mientras que Uldren trató de avanzar caminando de lado y ayudándose de sus manos para alcanzarla. Un cofre protegido con un pequeño panel de botones era lo único que Cayde había dejado.  
La joven introdujo una serie de dígitos al azar, pero no tuvo suerte. Tras unos segundos en los que repasó mentalmente las pistas que le había dejado, probó suerte de nuevo, quitándose el casco como si el equipamiento le impidiera pensar con claridad.

\- 1, 2, 3, 4.

El alijo se abrió sin problema. Ella sacudió la cabeza frotándose una sien, evitando reírse por las escasas medidas de seguridad que su padre había usado. La voz de Cayde volvió a hacerles compañía. Valeria se sentó frente al cofre con una pose relajada, mientras Uldren esperaba de pie, tres metros detrás de ella en absoluto silencio.

«Esto es para Valeria. Si estás escuchando esto, significa que tú me has matado.»

Los Guardianes se miraron el uno al otro estupefactos. De todas las cosas con las que podría haber comenzado el Exo a despedirse, aquello era sin duda lo que menos se esperaba ninguno de los dos, especialmente la joven.

«Tan sólo espero que no haya sido con ninguna artimaña digna de Asher. Si ha sido usando propios trucos contra mí, significa que te he enseñado bien. Enhorabuena, estoy orgulloso de ti»

Sus ojos azules resplandecieron con mayor vida al escuchar aquella última frase. Apoyó una de sus mejillas en el interior de su mano derecha y siguió escuchando con toda su atención y el corazón palpitando con fuerza.

«Oh, y... aunque ya no esté para verlo, no tengas prisa por crecer. Y tampoco por echarte pareja, por favor.»

Ella rió con alegría, retirándose una lágrima que acababa de desbordarse de uno de sus párpados inferiores y sorbiendo la nariz.

«Ahora tendrás que cuidar de ti misma. Sé la Hunter en la que algún día esperas convertirte. Cúbrete las espaldas. O busca a alguien que lo haga por ti, preferiblemente que no sea Vex. Y ah... pórtate bien, o mal, pero haz siempre lo correcto.»

El silencio volvió a habitar en la pequeña caverna. Uldren vio cómo ella asentía con suavidad una y otra vez. Su semblante mostraba una sonrisa sincera y aliviada, pero la humedad de sus ojos le indicó que la herida estaba aún fresca. Se puso de pie, frotándose las lumbares con gesto algo incómodo. Supo que no quería echarse a llorar delante de él pero decidió acercarse para asistirla.  
La Guardiana rió nerviosa, agarrando una de sus muñecas con suavidad cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañero se había percatado de lo vulnerable que estaba. Las carcajadas provocaron que un par de lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, pero antes de que pudiera limpiárselas con el interior de sus muñecas Uldren lo hizo con sus pulgares, enmarcando su rostro con las manos.

\- Lo siento mucho -le dijo en voz baja, de forma sincera.

Sabía lo que era tener que llorar en silencio, esconder las lágrimas. Prefería sufrir al verla llorar, sabiendo que era el causante de su desgracia, que dejar que ella tuviera que esconderse para hacerlo a solas. Valeria acarició sus manos sin separarlas de sus mejillas y bajó la cabeza dando un paso para esconderla en su pecho. Él la recibió sin resistencia alguna, escuchando sus débiles sollozos mientras temblaba, enredando los dedos entre los mechones de su pelo para tratar de darle algún tipo de consuelo. Suspiró en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras bajaba la mirada para observarla y sostuvo su cabeza con las manos en forma de cuna, dejando que se desahogara tanto como necesitase.

\- Te prometo que... -murmuró de nuevo, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerla sentir mejor, dejándose llevar por sus propios remordimientos- si pudiera hacer algo por... volver atrás... y cambiar las cosas... lo haría, Valeria.

Ella no le respondió. Notó que asentía contra su pecho, pero sus sollozos se interrumpieron de forma súbita segundos después. Uldren volvió a tratar de comprobar qué era lo que había cambiado levantando su rostro con una de sus manos, guiando su mandíbula para que alzara la vista, acariciando su mejilla derecha para limpiar otra lágrima. Su mirada le heló el aliento. Tenía la misma expresión de alguien que acabara de tener una revelación.

\- Espera... ¿Qué acabas de decir? -le preguntó ella sorbiendo la nariz con los ojos completamente abiertos y los labios separados.

El Guardián trató de buscar una excusa. Su primer pensamiento había sido, una vez más, que había dicho algo lo suficientemente obvio para delatarse.

\- Que... si pudiera cambiar las cosas... lo haría -repitió con cierta dificultad.  
\- ¡No, antes de eso! -exclamó dándole dos toques en el esternón con un dedo.

Uldren frunció el ceño sin entender a lo que realmente se refería, al no poder comprender qué estaba pasando exactamente.

\- ¿Si pudiera... volver atrás?

Ella lo agarró de los costados con ambas manos, retirándole unos centímetros mientras ladeaba el rostro y sus ojos comenzaban a moverse de un lado a otro en un zigzagueo constante. El Príncipe suspiró, dejando caer con lentitud las manos, rindiéndose ante lo que tuviera que afrontar.

\- Espera un momento -volvió a decir ella para sí misma, apartándose de él con una mano en el mentón, cogiendo una pequeña rama del suelo para empezar a realizar algunos dibujos sobre la arena- Ðum, hazme unos cálculos.

Su espectro se materializó a su lado tan confuso como el Guardián y Kebap, quien aún se mantenía oculto por seguridad. La pequeña Luz trató de buscar una explicación en Uldren con la mirada de su óptico, pero éste no pudo proporcionarle ningún dato que le ayudara a ubicarse.

\- ¿Valeria? -le preguntó al oído.

Ella le habló en voz baja, muy rápido y sin apenas respirar. Algo de lo que le dijo hizo que el pequeño dispositivo moviese las piezas de su carcasa en una reacción sorprendida.

\- Dame un segundo, Fidel -dijo en voz alta la joven, pellizcándose la frente mientras seguía acuclillada escribiendo numeraciones sobre el suelo.

Uldren pudo respirar tranquilo. Lo que sea que estuviera cavilando no estaba relacionado con el secreto que él guardaba. Ðum hizo aparecer algunas holográficas pantallas en las que la Guardiana escribió en limpio parte de sus apuntes. Tres objetos fueron proyectados con luz azul por el espectro sobre su cabeza. Uno era un planeta, o lo que quedaba de él. Más de la mitad del astro estaba hecho pedazos como si algo lo hubiera reventado desde el interior. El segundo era un asfódelo, algo que logró llamar aún más la atención del Guardián. El tercero fue lo que parecía un plano dividido en casillas como un tablero de ajedrez.  
Valeria se daba repetidos toques en la nariz con uno de sus dedos, moviendo sus labios en un mudo mantra, recitando de memoria palabras que él no fue capaz de descifrar. Eran fragmentos de los libros de Asher, los cuales el científico le había obligado a memorizar desde que ella aprendió a leer.

\- Ðum, necesito tu opinión -le dijo.

El espectro revisó las anotaciones haciendo también recuento de cuantas hipótesis su Guardiana le había descrito en pocos minutos.

\- Yo... no lo sé, es improbable... Osiris lo lleva intentando durante muchos años... pero... puede que se le esté escapando algo. No sé si... aconsejarte de que no lo intentemos o...

Hizo una pausa. Conocía de sobra a Valeria. Sabía que cuando se le metía una cosa en la cabeza resultaba imposible hacerle cambiar de idea. No era lo más descabellado que había llegado a lograr. Aquel plan parecía ser una posible solución para varios de sus problemas.

\- Bam-Bam me lo mencionó. ¿Puede que tenga que ver?

El espectro bajó la mirada de su óptico un momento para reflexionar.

\- Podría... podría ser. Puede que sea una referencia a su servidor, puede. Pero es peligroso, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Uldren volvió a acercarse a ellos con cautela.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -preguntó, distrayéndose un instante con el holograma del asfódelo que ahora levitaba a poca distancia de su cabeza.

Valeria se giró hacia él con una mirada llena de determinación. Pudo observar que casi había chispas de arco saltando de sus ojos.

\- Creo que hay una manera de arreglarlo todo -afirmó con seguridad- De encontrar una forma de reparar a Bam-Bam. De buscar una cura para Asher... incluso de traer de vuelta a Cayde.


	17. El Bosque Infinito

Aquellas palabras sonaban demasiado convenientes, demasiado buenas para ser verdad, pero estaba claro que el corazón de Uldren quería creer en ellas, que había algún modo de arreglar todo lo que había hecho, de lograr buscar una redención.  
Redención. No era una palabra que hubiera pensado en muchas ocasiones, no al menos con optimismo, pero sí que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Quizás había algo que pudiera hacer para tratar de compensar sus crímenes. Su plan hasta entonces había sido ayudar a Valeria en todo aquello que pudiera. Principalmente por ser la primera persona que le había tratado con respeto, la segunda segunda era que fuera la hija del hombre al que había asesinado. Que ahora ella le estuviera hablando de la posibilidad de traerlo de vuelta le resultaba completamente inverosímil, pero había una pequeña semilla de esperanza arrojando una tenue luz en su interior. Se rehusaba a aferrarse demasiado a aquel sentimiento ya que aunque siempre trataba de avanzar con la expectativa de encontrar algo mejor, de mejorar su calidad de vida, estaba cansado de tropezarse con desengaños y amargas sorpresas.  
Toda la información que Valeria le estaba recitando sin descanso logró marearle un poco. Las constantes palpitaciones de su corazón golpeaban hasta su cabeza, no logrando otra cosa que terminar de saturar su mente.

\- Valeria, Valeria -la llamó, mostrando las palmas de sus manos para tratar de detenerla.

Estaba sentado sobre una roca, ya que llevaba aproximadamente dos horas escuchando su incesante monólogo. Estaba exhausto solo de oírla.

\- Por favor -le rogó- Dame un minuto.

La Insomne aprovechó la pausa para coger aliento. Tenía la cara cubierta de una fina capa de sudor a causa de su propio nerviosismo y sofoco. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la intensa ráfaga de datos con la que estaba asaltando a su compañero.

\- Claro, perdón -se disculpó, quedándose en silencio unos minutos y forzándose a no volver a seguir con el hilo de su propia conversación.

Cuando Uldren pudo aclarar sus ideas, le hizo un gesto para que continuara, no sin antes intervenir.

\- ¿Estás segura... de todo esto? -le preguntó con algo de escepticismo- No me malinterpretes, es sólo que...

Valeria, que seguía de pie a algunos metros de él, se acercó lo suficiente para poder agarrar delicadamente sus manos. Las apretó con suavidad y le sonrió.

\- «No somos conscientes de cuán valiosa es nuestra Luz -citó- cuán efímera. Tenemos que darle uso mientras la tengamos. Ser buenos. ir más allá. Recuperar lo que nos pertenece. Todo o nada. Apostar por uno mismo.»

Bajó la mirada un momento para observar las manos de ambos. Por cómo las había entonado, supo que esas palabras no habían salido de su propio corazón. Por la carga emocional dedujo que serían de Cayde. No podía ser otra persona. No si ella las recitaba con tanta seguridad y decidía seguirlas con tanta fe. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro dejando caer sus hombros con gesto rendido para después volver a levantar su mirada hasta los de ella.

\- ¿Qué necesitas de mí? -le preguntó, ciñendo ligeramente sus dedos en torno a las manos de ella.

Valeria pestañeó dos veces, separando los labios en una mueca de incomprensión.

\- Espera, ¿Qué?

El Guardián tragó saliva antes de responder.

\- ¿Qué necesitas que haga? Para traer de vuelta a Cayde. Iré a donde me digas.

Ella frunció el ceño volviendo a parpadear, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Fidel... ¿Estás dispuesto a entrar en el Bosque conmigo?

Uldren asintió una vez. La joven hincó una rodilla como si tratara de escudriñar la veracidad de sus palabras, como si intentara atravesar el tintado metacrilato y ver si su rostro mostraba sinceridad. Que ella se arrodillara provocó que él sufriera un escalofrío. Estaba seguro que de tener recuerdos, hubiera encontrado aquel gesto de sumisión completamente natural.

\- Te di mi palabra de que si pudiera volver atrás lo haría -le dijo.  
\- No me diste tu palabra -señaló Valeria.  
\- Te la doy en este instante. -afirmó el Príncipe, soltando una de sus manos para llevarla a su propio pecho.

Su compañera retiró la mirada con la expresión de alguien que no entiende lo que le están diciendo. Aquel asunto no tenía nada que ver con él, ¿Por qué se implicaría tanto? ¿A qué se debía esa continua solidaridad? No dudaba de que las intenciones del Guardián fueran buenas, pero tampoco comprendía el motivo por el cual no dudaba en implicarse en sus asuntos personales sin dudar siquiera. Otto y Kate solían llevarle la contraria a menudo cuando los asuntos añadían un peligro extra. Eran temerarios, tenían ideas terribles, pero cuando los planes implicaban fuerzas que no comprendían preferían quedarse de lado. No estaba acostumbrada a lograr convencer a alguien tan fácilmente, y mucho menos a una persona con la astucia que sabía que Uldren poseía. Sin duda su compañero debía tener un corazón enorme para confiar tanto en sus ideas. Para prestar su brazo derecho siempre y acudir en su ayuda continuamente.  
Volvió a mirarle y sonrió con dulzura.

\- Tengo mucha suerte de que seas mi amigo -le dijo, posando la mano que le había soltado sobre la parte superior de su capucha para después dejarla donde debería estar su mejilla- No veo otra forma de hacerlo sin ti.

Él se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella para tratar de igualar su altura, bajando la cabeza y la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- No podré descansar hasta que le puedas volver a ver -confesó.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que Uldren aprovechó para que volvieran a ponerse en pie. Pese a que existía una diferencia de altura entre los dos, el Príncipe no soportaba que ella se arrodillara frente a él. Sentía rechazo del título que había heredado de su anterior vida. Tan sólo le había hecho vivir malas experiencias. No quería volver a repetirlas.  
Aquel abrazo logró otorgarle una pequeña porción de serenidad. Saber que él la acompañaría allá donde fuera necesario hacía que se sintiera segura. Luchar a su lado era lo mismo que tener un segundo brazo derecho, siempre listo para alcanzar cualquier objetivo, de llegar a cualquier lugar que quisiera. Había muy pocas cosas que pudiera lograr sin su compañero, al menos eso era lo que pensaba.  
Le estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos logrando relajarse por primera vez en varias horas. El Guardián dejó que se acunara contra él mientras acariciaba su espalda y peinaba su pelo con los dedos, deslizando después la mano que usaba para recorrer su melena hasta su mentón, guiándolo con delicadeza para llamar su atención. Valeria abrió más sus ojos con un interrogante en la mirada pero sin romper su sonrisa. Al darse cuenta de la cercanía que ambos mantenían de nuevo Uldren la tomó por los hombros para retroceder medio paso.

\- ¿Qué es lo primero que debemos hacer? -le preguntó.

Ella se cruzó de brazos levantando su mirada hacia el techo para reflexionar.

\- Debo consultarle un par de cosas a Asher y a Bam-Bam antes de hacer nada. Puede que sepa mucho por los estudios de mi padre, pero no sé más que él. Aún -respondió jocosamente guiñándole un ojo después- Aunque seguramente se ponga en plan   
«¡Imposible! ¡Imposible! ¿Pero cómo? ¡Imposible!» -continuó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por replicar la voz de Asher mientras deformaba su cara en una mueca de desaprobación.

Su burda imitación logró que Uldren riera nasalmente. Valeria suspiró dejando caer los hombros y después se frotó el mentón con una mano.

\- Su opinión es bastante importante... espero que la idea le genere buenas expectativas. No sé qué haremos si cree que lo mejor es no intentarlo, pero aún así...

Pero aún así estaría dispuesta hacerlo. Y él también. Tenían que intentarlo. Con un único gesto, Uldren solicitó a Kebap que hiciera aparecer en una de sus manos una de las cartulinas que ella le había regalado. Habían practicado lo suficiente como para entender cuál de ellas le había pedido sin necesidad de comunicarlo. Las diminutas partículas de Luz que rebotaron entre sus dedos a causa de la transmaterialización lograron llamar la atención de Valeria, que sonrió con amplitud al observar que él sostenía una de sus tarjetas con el dibujo de una cara feliz.

\- Saldrá bien -afirmó el Guardián.

Kebap se materializó entre ambos con el óptico a punto de estallar en llamas por la emoción.

\- ¡Saldrá bien, señorita! ¡Ya lo verás!

Ella asintió una vez.

El plan parecía improbable, pero no era la primera persona en sostener que fuera posible usar la tecnología y los recursos de los Vex para viajar al pasado. Para tratar de cambiarlo. Al fin y al cabo, navegar en el tiempo era algo natural para esa raza de máquinas, sólo se necesitaba poder acceder a su sistema de transporte. Los únicos lugares que se habían podido explorar hasta entonces eran el Bosque Infinito, en Mercurio, y el Jardín Negro, pero ninguno de ellos era nada parecido a una estación. Aún no se había logrado encontrar aquello que los Vex usaban como vehículo espaciotemporal, pero debía estar ligado a ambos emplazamientos por necesidad.  
El Jardín Negro seguía siendo un lugar demasiado peligroso como para decidir investigar nuevamente. Aquella incursión que Valeria estaba proponiendo requería una inversión mucho mayor de tiempo y estudio, y si de algo estaban seguros era que aquel edén trataba continuamente de engullir cualquier cosa que no fuera producto directo de su seno. Tratar de insistir en nadar contra su corriente sin duda acabaría llevándoles a la locura, podrían perder fácilmente su Luz.  
Proponerle el plan a Asher no le resultó fácil, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Volver a actuar por su cuenta sin consultarle su opinión no haría otra cosa que defraudarle. Además, esta vez Valeria se jugaba algo más que su propia vida. Debía llevarse a Bam-Bam, y era tan responsable de su vida como de la de Uldren, quien había decidido ponerse tan en riesgo por ella. No se perdonaría que ninguno de los dos sufriera algún daño por una iniciativa propia. Para su sorpresa, el científico se mostró escéptico, pero no rechazó la solidez de la teoría. Si encontraban algún modo de entrar a las Galerías del Tiempo a través del Bosque podrían buscar una solución al deteriorado estado de su arpía, puede que incluso cambiar el pasado, resolver más de un problema, no sólo la muerte de Cayde. Lograrlo supondría una increíble ventaja en la lucha diaria de los Guardianes contra la Colmena, los Cabal, los Caídos, incluso los propios Vex. Podrían hacerse con toda su tecnología, quizás incluso evitar el Colapso.  
Sus palabras le supusieron una gran carga, pero Valeria estaba dispuesta a aceptarla si aquello significaba hacer el bien. Conseguir lograr lo mejor para todos, un paso a cada vez. Asher la advirtió que corría el riesgo de que no pudieran volver. Muchos Guardianes se habían perdido para siempre en el Bosque Infinito, incluso la Luz del legendario San-14 se había extinguido para siempre. La infinita capacidad de los Vex para adaptarse a sus enemigos los había hecho crear una Mente específicamente para hacerlo caer. Ella en comparación era una neófita, pero tenía algo con lo que San no pudo contar: una llave, una unidad aliada que moriría por ella, aunque no le faltaba mucho para que eso sucediera. Bam-Bam cada día estaba peor, más senil, más débil, apenas lograba encenderse.  
Kate y Otto fueron, tal y como esperaba, los únicos que trataron de hacerla descartar su plan. Preferían sacrificar a la máquina y al pensamiento de recuperar a Cayde que pensar que su compañera de escuadra volviera a morir. Que volviera a desaparecer durante varios meses. Meses que seguirían a los años. Años que se sucedieran hasta que el Universo se cansara de aquella interminable guerra entre la Luz y la Oscuridad. No deseaban despedirse de ella, no querían que se acercara al Bosque siquiera, pero esta vez Valeria insistía sin descanso. Aquella opción era lo único que le quedaba, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y derramó lágrimas de frustración cuando les hizo darse cuenta de que no se perdonaría no intentarlo. Ellos accedieron por fin, ofreciendo su Luz en ayuda, pero la joven los rechazó. Se tenían el uno al otro, no podría soportar que cualquiera de ellos se quedara sin el otro. ¿Pero por qué él sí podía ir? Era lo que le había preguntado Kate.  
Él no tenía nada que perder, fue lo que le respondió Uldren, sólo a su espectro, y aunque no quiso reconocerlo en voz alta también tenía miedo de perderla a ella. Sabía los remordimientos que le causaría no ser capaz de mantenerla con vida.  
Su responsabilidad ahora era atender cualquier misión que Asher tuviera que darles. De atender cualquier llamada de Hawthorne o Devrim. Si no volvían, ellos serían los únicos Guardianes que la seguirían llevando en su corazón. Aquella obligación sería el legado que les dejaría. Si así lo deseaban, podían quedarse también con todas sus pertenencias, incluyendo la vivienda que aún conservaba en la Torre. Había puesto especial incapié en que no la perdieran. Había sido el último regalo de Cayde.

La escuadra había decidido reunirse en Mercurio. Estaban disfrutando de una última tarde juntos antes de que los dos partieran en lo alto del faro que se levantaba sobre aquella árida tierra. Bebían y reían, charlaban de cosas sin importancia. Bam-Bam permanecía al lado de Valeria, abrazando una de sus piernas con uno de sus apéndices. Su óptico apenas resplandecía, pero en el fondo de aquella esfera cristalina aún podía verse una diminuta estela blanquecina. La joven acariciaba su lomo con cariño examinándole de vez en cuando para comprobar su estado.

\- Valeria -le susurró la máquina- El Bosque.

Ella inclinó su cabeza para que pudiera mirarle. 

\- Estamos en la entrada, ¿Ves? -le señaló con la mano con la que sostenía su bebida una puerta de forma triangular que brillaba gracias a una matriz Vex- Enseguida entraremos, ¿Tienes ganas?

La arpía emitió un suave zumbido de cansancio. La electrizante y húmeda sensación que atravesó las puntas de los dedos de sus guantes llamó la atención de la Guardiana. Otro filtrado. Seguía perdiendo radiolaria. Su estructura apenas se mantenía en pie. Inconscientemente se acercó la mano al rostro para olfatear la sustancia en un último intento por tratar de adivinar la causa por la que no habían encontrado una radiolaria como la suya. No se había dado cuenta hasta el momento, tal vez fuera por el aire de aquel planeta, pero el fluido no tenía exactamente el mismo aroma que el de los Vex convencionales. Había un matiz distinto, como un eco a hierro. Ella frunció el ceño al percatarse pero otra de las intervenciones de Kate logró volver a relajar un poco su tensión, recordando que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de tener que despedirse.  
Finalmente y después de varias prórrogas silenciosas los cuatro se pusieron en pie. Valeria se frotaba las lumbares con sus labios fruncidos en una sonrisa incómoda. Uldren, tan solo a un paso a su espalda permanecía en silencio, esperando sin prisa a que sus dos compañeros pudieran despedirse de ella. Kate le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la que respondió con un único gesto de afirmación.

\- Ten cuidado -le dijo Otto rodeando con sus enormes brazos a la joven que correspondió colgándose de él como un perezoso- Y llámanos si necesitáis ayuda.

Ella acarició su nuca, distraída.

\- Claro -respondió sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora a Kate, que permanecía de brazos cruzados.  
\- Aún no me creo que prefieras ir con él -murmuró entre dientes- Para una vez que nos apuntamos a algo así...

Valeria se rió.

\- Estaremos de vuelta en seguida, ya verás. Y seguro que nos aburrimos mucho.

La Hunter puso los ojos en blanco antes de robarla de los brazos de su compañero, sin cargar con ella ya que no contaba con tanta fuerza como él.

\- Ten cuidado también con él -le susurró a un oído- Si tienes que pegarle un tiro, pégaselo. Hazlo por mí.

Aquel consejo provocó que se volviera a reír de nuevo.

\- De acuerdo, Kate. No te preocupes.  
\- ¡Y tú! -exclamó, señalando a Uldren- Más te vale que vuelvas con ella. Te voy a estar vigilando.

El Guardián asintió varias veces ante la falsa amenaza con un suspiro. Sabía perfectamente que a donde iban nadie podía observarles desde fuera.

\- A la orden -respondió encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

Kate entrecerró aún más sus ojos con gesto amenazador.  
Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la entrada de foresta. Era una puerta gigantesca enmarcada con piedra blanquecina. La matriz de su interior describía varias formas y cambiaba cada pocos segundos en un estampado casi hipnotizador.

\- ¿Todos listos? -preguntó alegremente Kebap centelleando alrededor de Uldren.

Valeria asintió una vez. Su compañero hizo lo mismo. Se miraban en uno al otro con la confianza que se tenían. Otto y Kate retrocedieron lentamente para dejarles espacio, evitando marcharse de inmediato. Querían al menos verlos atravesar el portón.

\- ¿Tienes lista tu cámara? -bromeó el Príncipe.

Ella rió con suavidad, logrando desprenderse de parte de su nerviosismo. Dio un pequeño salto para acomodar a Bam-Bam sobre su espalda.

\- Claro, mientras no te pares a posar con todos los monumentos...

Una pequeña tarjeta apareció entre los dedos del Guardián. Una que mostraba un terrible dibujo de una cara que guiñaba un ojo. Valeria le sonrió dándole una palmada en un brazo, justo antes de que la matriz los hiciera desaparecer bajo su umbral.

\- ...¿Crees que se apañarán bien? -preguntó Kate mostrando la verdadera preocupación que sentía.

Otto se cruzó de brazos.

\- Yo creo que sí -respondió más despreocupado- Al menos no está sola.

La intensa luz del nuevo horizonte los cegó unos instantes. Ambos desenvainaron sus armas inmediatamente para tratar de defenderse de cualquier posible amenaza, pero en cuanto sus ojos se adaptaron al albedo se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos.  
Parecían estar subidos a la azotea de un rascacielos ya que un infinito manto de nubes se extendía bajo sus pies. Caminaban sobre bases circulares de piedra blanca cubierta de un tenue verdor producido por el musgo y enredaderas de flores de color naranja pálido. En cada una de aquellas plataformas se alzaba un pilar totémico de matriz y metal.  
Alzaron la vista. El cielo estaba cubierto de una superficie metálica, como si sobre ellos se expandiera algún tipo de placa de circuitos gigante imposible de alcanzar. Más construcciones levitaban a poca distancia de ella dando la sensación de que aquel mundo estaba del revés. Valeria miró a su alrededor unos instantes tratando de orientarse, ya que no existía más que una caída infinita a tan solo unos pocos pasos. Al acercarse al borde una fuerte corriente de matriz se formó en una fina holografía que describía el dibujo de otra porción del camino. Uldren logró hacerla retroceder un paso a tiempo tirando de uno de sus hombros.   
La digital red se volvió cada vez más densa hasta formar otro trozo de suelo como aquel sobre el que se sostenían. El Príncipe fue el primero en adelantar uno de sus pies para comprobar su estabilidad, ya que contaba con mayor capacidad de reacción al no tener que cargar con peso. El suelo era firme, pero aún así decidió adelantarse para asegurarse de que no cedía.

\- Es seguro -le indicó a su compañera, invitándola a seguirle con el gesto de una de sus manos.

Valeria volvió a saltar con suavidad y le dio un par de palmadas a Bam-Bam doblando un brazo tras su espalda.

\- Vámonos, colega -murmuró empezando a caminar.

El óptico de la arpía centelleó con suavidad.

\- El Bosque -dijo ésta pudiendo admirar el lugar que hacía siglos que no visitaba- Cuidado, Valeria.  
\- Lo tendremos -trató de tranquilizarle la joven- Aunque si tienes alguna indicación, será más que bienvenida.  
\- Seguid. Camino.

Caminar por el Bosque parecía la invitación digna de una bruja. Que el sendero se formara justo delante de ellos no les permitía poder controlar hacia dónde se dirigían, pero la máquina siempre les repetía que debían seguirlo, nunca salirse. Morir en el Bosque no suponía mayor riesgo que hacerlo en el exterior. La Luz allí seguía las mismas reglas, pero debían mantener un perfil bajo, evitar llamar la atención del resto de Vex, y salir de la simulación antes de que ésta se cerrase. No era difícil saltar de una a otra, pero lo más importante era saber identificar las señales antes de que la realidad se plegara sobre ellos.  
A ambos los sorprendió el hecho de que muchos de sus adversarios fueran nada menos que siervos de la Colmena, Caídos, incluso Cabal. Algunos de ellos eran reales, soldados que habían entrado a explorar al igual que ellos, pero otros eran imitaciones, dobles creados con gran maestría por las máquinas. Apenas lograban distinguir cuáles eran reflejos y cuáles los originales. De vez en cuando oteaban a otros Guardianes que saltaban sobre otros senderos. Que no fueran atacados por ellos les indicaron que eran sus iguales.

\- Los Vex no son capaces de replicar la Luz -le dijo Valeria- Tampoco la Oscuridad, pero ésta sí logra poseerlos.

Uldren la miró con interés.

\- ¿No pueden simular a los Guardianes?

La joven sacudió la cabeza en negación.

\- No. Por eso les traemos tanto de cabeza, saben que tenemos algo que ellos no. No logran comprender su naturaleza, pero sí saben contrarrestarla. Tampoco es que nosotros tengamos mucha idea, en realidad -respondió, encogiendo los hombros como pudo.

El Guardián asintió varias veces mientras esperaba a que otra de las puertas generase el siguiente sendero.

\- Oye... Vex -dijo tras varios minutos, caminando detrás de Valeria para cubrir mejor su espalda.

Bam-Bam tardó varios segundos en hacer un débil ademán con uno de sus tentáculos y mover unos milímetros su óptico hacia él. Valeria escuchó con atención.

\- ¿Sabes a dónde nos dirigimos? -era la primera vez que hablaba con la máquina de forma directa.  
\- Camino. Servidor.

La joven frenó en seco.

\- Bam-Bam, ¿Sabes dónde está tu servidor?  
\- No -respondió la arpía con seguridad.  
\- ...¿Entonces a qué servidor nos estás llevando?  
\- Al mío.

Uldren frunció el ceño ligeramente tratando de encontrar sentido a aquellas contradicciones, pero supo que no debía darle demasiadas vueltas debido al estado de su centralita.

(¿Estás buscando a tus otros amigos?) preguntó Kebap.  
\- Valeria. Fidel. Otto. Kate. Asher. Hawthorne. Devrim. Cayde -enumeró la máquina.

La joven sonrió.

\- Ya está entre amigos -dijo acomodándole nuevamente sobre su espalda- No te preocupes, Bam-Bam. Encontraremos unos buenos repuestos y un buen vaso de radiolaria para ti, ¿Te parece bien?  
\- 0 negativo.

Ella pestañeó dos veces y giró su rostro para tratar de mirarle por encima de uno de sus hombros.

\- Eso es un grupo sanguíneo -hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de a qué podía estar refiriéndose- ¿Buscamos un donante universal?  
\- Tal vez le haya dado por el vampirismo -trató de bromear Uldren.

Bam-Bam chisporroteó una vez por el cansancio, apagando sus sistemas para ahorrar energía. El pequeño cortocircuito que produjo hizo que Valeria se estirara como una flecha a causa de la corriente eléctrica.

(¡Valeria!) exclamó Ðum, preocupado por los daños que pudiera haber sufrido.

Ella se frotó la cabeza por la fuerte jaqueca, pestañeando con fuerza para tratar de ignorar que su visión se había saturado con un velo intensamente claro. Aún tenía energía circulando por su cuerpo. Al tratar de alcanzarla con una de sus manos, Uldren creó un puente que hizo que parte del voltaje le impactase también a él, sobresaltándolos a ambos. Soltó un improperio entre dientes, agarrándose la muñeca mientras volvía a mirarla para comprobar su estado.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien -dijo ella pellizcándose los párpados- Perdón, es que tengo mucha chispa.

Se giró hacia su compañero por fin, riéndose con suavidad, asegurándose que él también se encontraba sano y salvo.

\- ¿Quieres que me encargue yo de llevarle? -preguntó Uldren.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Tengo que hacerlo yo -insistió- Pero gracias por ofrecerte, Fidel.

Asintió una sola vez para después invitarla a continuar con la travesía.  
El sol nunca se ponía en el Bosque, por lo que perdieron la noción del tiempo con facilidad. El lugar no era tan amenazador ni tan silencioso como el Jardín Negro. Sabían que las leyes físicas aún se aplicaban sobre ellos, pero permanecían alerta para no desviarse del camino. El sendero acabó llevándoles hasta otra puerta.

\- Esto... ¿Bam-Bam? -preguntó la joven deteniéndose al pie de la escalera que ascendía hasta ella.

La arpía se ciñó con debilidad en torno a ella.

\- Puerta -susurró.  
\- ¿Tenemos que pasar por ella?

Uldren examinó con cautela el área.

\- No creo que tengamos otra opción, ¿Qué ocurre, no te animas a pasar?

Ella le sonrió antes de volver a comprobar la respuesta de su arpía. Ésta no respondió, lo cual hizo que su expresión volviera a tornarse un poco seria.

\- Claro -respondió poco después acercándose a él- Cualquiera te aguantaría si encuentras algo antes que yo.

El Guardián rió con suavidad.

\- Por supuesto.

La matriz les devolvió a un pasillo con forma de prisma triangular que recorrieron rápidamente. La joven comenzaba a notar que cargar con el peso del Vex comenzaba a mermar sus fuerzas, pero se rehusó a informar a Uldren de ello. No quería dar la imagen de ser demasiado blanda. Al salir se encontraron de nuevo en Mercurio. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de varios Vex que guardaban la entrada se abalanzaran sobre ellos. Valeria se refugió de inmediato para proteger al suyo propio mientras que el Príncipe creó fuego de cobertura hasta que la zona volvió a ser segura.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado aquí fuera? -gritó la joven.

Los espectros de ambos realizaron un par de cálculos.

(¡Dos días!) le respondió Kebap desde la distancia a la que se mantenía su Guardián.  
\- ¿Dos días? -se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

Tenía la sensación de que dentro del Bosque habían pasado algunos más. Era difícil tratar de determinar la proporción entre el interior y cuanto tiempo pasara realmente en la superficie. Para los Vex era mucho más fácil navegar a través del futuro y el pasado,   
era completamente normal no poder ubicarse.

\- Bam-Bam -le llamó, comprobando que no hubiera recibido más daños- Hemos vuelto al principio, ¿Cómo podemos dirigirnos al donante universal?  
\- No podéis. Yo. Busco.  
\- ¿Lo estás buscando? -insistió ella.  
\- Servidor. Bosque -respondió la máquina a duras penas.

Ella bufó algo frustrada, pero trató de no pagarlo con su moribunda arpía. Acarició sus aletas para tratar de aliviarla.

\- ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte, colega? -susurró con cierta desdicha.  
\- Bosque. Inestable. Cuidado.  
\- ¿Cuidado?

Un pequeño temblor sacudió la tierra con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que Valeria se sujetase a la máquina y vigilase que ningún escombro les cayese encima.

(¡Viene del interior!) advirtió Ðum.  
\- ¿Del Bosque? -le preguntó su Guardiana.  
(Eso parece, tened cuidado. Ha cambiado su frecuencia)  
\- ¿Es otra simulación distinta?  
(No lo sé... no logro identificarla)

Ella se puso en pie volviendo a subirse a Bam-Bam a la espalda.

\- Pues vamos a entrar otra vez. Esta vez será distinto -afirmó con optimismo- ¿Fidel?

El Guardián le hizo un gesto para continuar.

Cincuenta fueron los ciclos que recorrieron una y otra vez, aunque perdieron la cuenta a la séptima. Llevaban casi un mes dando vueltas en círculos, una y otra vez. Algunas veces tardaban en volver a Mercurio en una cuestión de minutos. Otras eran días, pero dentro del Bosque las normas eran distintas. Los caminos eran cada vez más largos y sinuosos. La inicial determinación con la que habían entrado había empezado a mermarse. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a mencionarlo.

\- Volveremos a intentarlo -dijo Valeria sentada al pie de las escaleras, limpiando con sus guantes el visor de su casco que mantenía sobre el regazo.

La arpía llevaba varios días sin responder. La mirada de la Guardiana cada vez estaba más apagada al temer que no volviera a despertar, rehusándose aún así de abandonarle a su suerte. Aún conservaba cierta esperanza. Quizás fuera simple tozudez.  
Uldren se tragaba la protesta. No quería abandonarla a ella, pero comenzaba a sentir que el plan no tenía sentido. No si no conseguían ningún progreso, pero siempre seguía queriendo intentarlo otra vez más, sólo por si acaso tiraban la toalla justo antes de descubrir algo que los ayudara. Se sentó a su lado frotándose el casco donde deberían estar sus labios, dando pequeños toques con las uñas al metacrilato. Una de sus piernas bailaba con un ligero tic nervioso. Algo le llevaba rondando la cabeza desde el vigésimo primer ciclo.

\- Debería llevarle yo -murmuró.

Valeria suspiró antes de sonreír con amabilidad y tomó la mano con la que golpeaba su casco rítmicamente para que cesara en sus espasmos. Uldren giró su rostro hacia ella, bajando la mirada al sentir que le acariciaba con suavidad una rodilla para relajarla también.

\- No pasa nada, Fidel. A la próxima encontraremos algo. Ya lo verás.

El Guardián observó durante unos segundos a la inerte máquina. Puede que estuviera cargando con su cadáver y no quisiera darse cuenta. Deseaba al menos no hacerla cargar también con la culpabilidad de portar con el cuerpo de su compañero también. ¿Cuántos ciclos serían necesarios para terminar con aquel bucle? ¿Cuánto podría soportar ella?

\- Valeria...

Ella arqueó las cejas mirándole con interés. El tono de su voz le hizo sospechar que tramaba algo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

Tardó unos largos segundos en responder.

\- Debería encargarme yo.

La joven frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que estaba conjugando un verbo distinto.

\- ¿Encargarte de qué, exactamente?

Uldren se giró más hacia ella y aunque no pudiera verle el rostro su compañera supo que se estaba refiriendo a algo más importante.

\- Seguir intentándolo por mi cuenta. Tú podrías investigar con Asher mientras tanto. Puedo cargar con él -dijo señalando con un gesto de su cabeza a Bam-Bam.

Ocultó lo que pensaba realmente del tema. El Bosque Infinito no le resultaba lo suficientemente amenazador como para infundirle miedo alguno, pero su preocupación realmente era el tiempo que estaba perdiendo ella. Que tuviera que someterse a la frustración de correr en círculos cuando parte de lo que estaba ocurriendo era su propia culpa. Quizás le hubiera resultado más fácil aceptar la inevitable muerte de su arpía si no le hubiera arrebatado también a su padre.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Fidel? -le preguntó ella muy confusa- No te pienso cargar con esto. Y tampoco te voy a dejar solo. Nadie se queda solo, ¿Recuerdas?  
\- No es cargarme con nada -respondió- se trata de redistribuir los recursos. Optimizarlos. Tú y Asher os entendéis bien, a vuestra manera. Yo soy mejor como agente de campo. Puedo encargarme, no me pasará nada.

Valeria frunció el ceño. Él suspiró silenciosamente con una ligera caída de hombros. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de convencerla.

\- Nadie se queda sólo -repitió la joven muy seria.  
\- ¿Esa es tu última palabra? -preguntó Uldren con cierta tristeza.

Ella asintió una vez, relajándose lo suficiente al entender que había logrado convencerle. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

\- Está bien -murmuró el Guardián- No iré sólo.

La joven sonrió amablemente. Él bajó la mirada hacia sus rodillas, su pierna volvía a temblar.

\- Valeria -dijo poco después- Quiero que sepas que estoy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Nunca te lo he dicho. Espero que seas consciente.

Ella arqueó las cejas sorprendida por el repentino cambio de tema. Rió nasalmente dándole dos suaves palmadas en la espalda.

\- ¡Oye! De buenas me has librado tú también, colega.

Uldren asintió una vez. La joven apoyó su mejilla en su otra mano mientras le observaba con cierta admiración. Aquella expresión logró partirle el corazón.

\- ...Valeria... -susurró.

Ella separó los labios parpadeando un par de veces para volver a prestar atención a lo que tuviera que decir.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Fidel?

El Príncipe tiró de ella hasta sentarla de lado sobre su regazo. La joven se tensó paralizada como una pequeña presa, notando que un fuerte sonrojo la abrasaba desde sus mejillas hasta las orejas.

\- ¿F-Fidel? -tartamudeó.

La apretó contra su pecho, haciendo que encajase el rostro contra el hueco de su cuello. Notaba cómo ella permanecía completamente maleable bajo sus manos como una pequeña muñeca, y acarició uno de sus brazos para después deslizar los dedos hasta sostener su mandíbula delicadamente con la mano, pudiendo así mimar también una de sus mejillas con un pulgar. Valeria tragó saliva con fuerza tratando de mantener el ritmo de su respiración a ralla, pero no era capaz de hacer que su corazón latiera con menos fuerza. Cerró los ojos un instante a causa de la vergüenza y suspiró con lentitud rodeando el cuello de Uldren con indecisión mientras deslizaba su brazo libre por detrás de la espalda de él. Sentir el ritmo de su respiración acunándola logró proporcionarle un poco de calma, pero aun temblaba de forma casi imperceptible contra su cuerpo. Uldren se mordía con tanta fuerza el interior de una se de sus mejillas que su boca se invadió de un intenso sabor metálico. Cómo ella empezaba a acariciarle la nuca le hizo perder la cabeza por un momento.

\- Por favor -murmuró con la voz entrecortada- Perdóname.

Lo que había sido inicialmente una inocente caricia en la mejilla se transformó rápidamente en un abrazo mortal alrededor de su cuello. Su compañero la ahorcaba como si fuera una serpiente dispuesta a devorarla.

\- F-Fidel -logró llamarle Valeria sin aliento tratando de hacer que cesara en su constricción, pataleando al principio con suavidad, sin entender aún lo que sucedía.

Él llevó la mano que aún tenía libre a una de sus mejillas nuevamente, tratando de hacer que conservara la calma. No pretendía matarla. Escuchar sus débiles y ahogados sollozos hizo que él derramara también un par de lágrimas.

\- Perdóname -insistió.  
(¡Fidel!) gritó Kebap, sin poder imaginarse por qué su Guardián sería capaz de hacer algo así (¡Fidel! Espera, ¿Qué haces?)  
(¡Fidel, la estás asfixiando!) intervino Ðum completamente histérico.

No podía estar viviendo otra vez la misma experiencia, no entendía por qué su compañero la estaba traicionando de aquella manera. El miedo recorría su cuerpo tratando de atenazar sus músculos ante la idea de perder a su espectro o a Bam-Bam, pero su   
instinto de supervivencia la forzaba a defenderse hasta el final. Formó una granada de Luz en el interior de su mano izquierda, ya que debido a la postura en la que estaban ambos le resultaba imposible desenfundar cualquiera de sus armas. La había inmovilizado muy astutamente. Uldren volvió a acariciar el húmedo rostro de su compañera mientras la acunaba contra su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo a poco ella dejaba de oponer resistencia por la falta de oxígeno. Pese a todo, había dudado, no había sido capaz de usar su Luz contra él. Confiar en él una última vez la había declarado perdedora.  
Volvió a abrazarla, esta vez dejando su cuello libre. La rojez de su piel hizo que apartara la mirada por un momento, pero acarició su cara reorganizando los mechones de su pelo antes de dejarla tendida en el suelo con extrema delicadeza.

(¿¡Fidel, qué demonios has hecho!?) Ðum gritaba con tanta fuerza que hizo que entrecerrase los ojos por la molestia.

No le respondió. No tenía que darle explicaciones. No era capaz de articular palabra. Apoyó el peso de su cabeza en una de sus manos, tapándose a la altura de los ojos mientras seguía tragándose los sollozos. No permitiría que su tristeza le hiciera echarse atrás ahora.

\- Vance -llamó por su comunicador.

Pudo escuchar la voz del farolero a través de él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó este- ¿Habéis podido vislumbrar la obra de Osiris?  
\- A otro con ese cuento -respondió con brusquedad- Manda a alguien de vuestro culto para sacar a Valeria de aquí.  
\- No somos transportistas. Los Guardianes podéis apañároslas con vuestra Luz, ¿Acaso no es así?

El tono de la voz de Uldren se volvió mucho más sombrío.

\- Creo que no entiendes lo que ocurre -le advirtió- La llevaréis al Faro inmediatamente. De no ser así, me encargaré personalmente de que paguéis vuestra omisión de socorro.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes. El Hermano Vance no era especialmente un hombre de acción, ni alguien que fuera capaz de defenderse de un Guardián por mucho que lograra convencer a otros de su hermandad a ofrecerse como protección. Por la entonación de la voz del hombre que acababa de amenazarle sabía que iba en serio.

\- Está al pie de las escaleras. Tenéis dos minutos -insistió Uldren con la misma dureza.  
\- ¡Pero! ¡Espera un momento! ¡Las escrituras no nos obligan a...!  
\- Ahora.

El falso profeta gruñó con frustración y buscó rápidamente con la mirada a su alrededor, bajando a trompicones las escaleras de su templo hasta que encontró al primero de sus hermanos.  
Ðum se había quedado mudo. Poco podía hacer para tratar de cambiar la situación. Tan sólo era un espectro, no contaba con nada que pudiera ayudarle a defender a su compañera, pero hizo latir su Luz un par de veces para intentar despertarla. Hubiera sido más fácil que estuviera muerta, la recuperación habría sido inmediata.

(Kebap) le suplicó (¿Qué está pasando?)

Su amigo estaba tan confuso como él.

(No... no lo sé) balbuceo (No pasa nada, Ðum, tranquilo. Fidel... Fidel sabe lo que hace)

Uldren frotó la frente de su yelmo dejándose llevar por los nervios y se giró rápidamente hacia Bam-Bam.

(Espera, Fidel) volvió a intervenir Ðum (¿Qué vas a hacer?)  
\- Silencio -ordenó él, no pudiendo soportar más cómo los dos se dejaban llevar por el pánico.

Saber que había dos testigos de su traición no hacía otra cosa que hacerle sentir peor. No había forma de poder evitarlo, pero por un momento maldijo el vínculo al que estaban ligados los Guardianes.  
El contacto de sus manos con el armazón del Vex provocó que este se despertara, alertándole de que aquellos no eran los dedos de su compañera. Sacudió rápidamente sus tentáculos a modo de látigos, asustado por despertar ante alguien cuyo rostro no pudo identificar. Uldren respondió con la suficiente rapidez para poder cubrirse con los brazos.

\- Quieto. Nos vamos.  
\- ¿Valeria? -preguntó la arpía tratando de mover su óptico sin mucho éxito, pero lo suficiente para poder observar que ella estaba tendida e inconsciente sobre el suelo- ¡Valeria!

El Príncipe se quitó la capa para taparle con ella y evitar que siguiera buscándola. Aún más alertado por perder por completo su visión, la arpía activó sus protocolos de autodefensa creando una fuerte corriente de arco que describió una cúpula explosiva a su alrededor.

\- Maldita sea -despotricó a causa del dolor, abriendo y cerrando varias veces sus manos para tratar de desentumecerlas- Escucha, Vex -le dijo, retirando la prenda con un único gesto- Yo te llevaré. Es por su bien, y por el tuyo también. Más te vale empezar a entenderlo.  
La arpía volvió a sacudir sus tentáculos para obligarle a volver a mantener las distancias.

\- ¡No! -respondió con una fuerte distorsión en la voz.  
\- No es una sugerencia. Vámonos.

La máquina enredaba sus apéndices sobre sus brazos con toda la fuerzas que le quedaban. De haber estado en plenas condiciones, le hubiera roto los huesos hasta dejar sus extremidades hechas un auténtico puré, pero tan solo consiguió provocarle un fuerte dolor. Tratar de abrazar a la arpía era como luchar contra un cefalópodo cegado por la ira. Un vibrante silbido logró hacer que Uldren dirigiera su mirada directamente al interior de su óptico. La luz se había tornado carmín, brillaba con más intensidad que antes indicándole que estaba concentrando sus energías para disparar. Supo que esa sería la última cosa que hiciera antes de quedarse finalmente sin energías.

\- No voy a discutir, Vex.

Bam-Bam abrazó su cuello con la suficiente fuerza para limitar su respiración, atrayéndole contra él hasta obligarle a agacharse aún más contra su armazón.

\- No -le susurró la máquina, no a causa de sus pocas fuerzas, aquel era un susurro real, casi humano, emitido directamente a la altura de su oreja- Valeria y Bam-Bam.

El Príncipe frunció el ceño.

\- Ella debe quedarse aquí -le respondió, esta vez siendo él quien trataba de liberarse del abrazo.  
\- Uldren Sov -le llamó la máquina con otro susurro manteniendo a los espectros ajenos al secreto.

Dejó de resistirse, pero apretó sus tentáculos con fuerza mientras un escalofrío subía por su espalda. La máquina aflojó su agarre progresivamente hasta que el Príncipe pudo mirarle directamente.

\- Tú lo sabías -murmuró atónito.

Bam-Bam retiró sus extremidades. El fondo de su óptico aún centelleaba con chispas rojas.

\- Valeria. Y. Bam-Bam -dijo una última vez a modo de advertencia.

Uldren se puso en pie retrocediendo medio paso y volviendo a posar su mirada sobre su compañera, pudiendo ver al mismo tiempo que varios hombres habían acudido a la obligatoria llamada. Titubeó antes de hacer nada. El Vex se había dado cuenta de que podía ser una amenaza, había agredido a su dueña. ¿Se lo diría? No esperaba a seguir cerca para cuando ella recuperase la consciencia, pero sabía que la máquina no dejaría que cargase con ella. Prefería autodestruirse antes que permitir que alguien los separase. Lo más probable era que Valeria no le pudiera perdonar si él causaba su muerte. Otra vida arrebatada, otra pieza de su vida hecha pedazos. Sólo le quedaba una última salida.

\- Kebap, vayámonos.  
(Pero Fidel...) murmuró su espectro tratando de encontrar una respuesta a todas las preguntas que recorrían su mente.

Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Valeria, a la máquina y a los guardias. Sentir cómo la matriz lo abrazaba de nuevo, separándolos en el tiempo, le abrasó hasta los huesos.

(¿Qué acaba de suceder?) preguntó su compañero (¿A dónde vamos?)  
\- Debo encontrar algo que nos lleve hasta Cayde. Es la única opción que me queda.

Los ecos de sus pasos a través del pasillo fue lo único que pudo escuchar. Un fuerte temblor sacudió de nuevo el planeta. Éste fue más intenso que el anterior. Por unos segundos Uldren sintió que todo su cuerpo sufría la presión de varias atmósferas, como si alguien lo hundiera en el fondo de un abismo. Tosió un par de veces, desorientado y sujetándose la cabeza con una mano.

(¿Pero cómo vas a conseguirlo? No sabemos por dónde empezar)  
\- Siempre se empieza por el principio -le dijo su Guardián con seguridad- Cayde hacía muchas apuestas, apostaba incluso por sí mismo, ¿No es así? Siempre ganaba hasta que se cruzó conmigo, así que no puedo perder.

Su espectro permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

(Sí... claro... ¡Sí, tiene sentido! ¡Verás qué cara ponen cuando le traigamos de vuelta!)  
\- No sé si le traeremos a él o algo que nos ayude con su búsqueda... pero no puedo volver con las manos vacías, Kebap. No importa el tiempo que me lleve.  
(¡Yo no tengo manos pero...! ¡Pero sí, vamos a ayudar a Ðum y Valeria!)

Otra sacudida volvió a agitar los cimientos del Bosque. La matriz del segundo umbral se erizó en millares de espinas que vibraron de forma irregular. Uldren la observó unos segundos esperando que se estabilizara antes de pasar y comenzó su viaje a través de   
la foresta sin mirar atrás.

Valeria se despertó de forma súbita y con el pulso acelerado aproximadamente media hora después. La forma en la que recobró la consciencia le recordó al día en el que se convirtió en Guardiana. Su primera reacción fue mirarse el interior de las palmas de sus manos, gritando después, llamando a su espectro y a Bam-Bam a voces.

\- Estoy aquí, estoy aquí -trató de tranquilizarla Ðum, quien estaba completamente ileso- Bam-Bam también está bien. Tranquila.  
\- ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¿¡Y Fidel!?  
\- Tu amigo ha decidido irse por su cuenta -le informó Vance, que permanecía de pie varios metros más lejos de ella- Te pediría que por favor bajaras la voz.

La joven tragó saliva entre jadeos, tratando de calmarse, pero aún estaba sacudida por la incomprensión y el miedo. Lo último que recordaba era cómo le latía la cabeza a causa del ceñido abrazo que él había dibujado en torno a su cuerpo. Cómo los gritos de los espectros se habían atenuado hasta que el silencio se fundió junto a la oscuridad. En aquel momento estaba demasiado alterada como para poder recordar que él trataba de suplicarle su perdón. Que lloraba con ella.

\- ¿Dónde está? Por favor, necesito saber qué ha pasado.  
\- Que tu compañero es un psicópata -acusó de nuevo el falso profeta deshaciendo el cruce de sus brazos.

No hizo falta que se quitara la venda que tapaba sus ciegos ojos para poder determinar que la manera en la que fruncía los labios describía una expresión de rencor.

\- ¿Un psicópata?  
\- Me ha obligado a poner en riesgo a varios de mis hermanos para ir a buscarte a las escaleras -dijo señalando a través del amplio visor del faro hacia la puerta del Bosque- amenazándome personalmente en el proceso.  
\- ¿Que Fidel te ha amenazado? Eso no puede ser -le defendió ella.  
\- Valeria... -le dijo su espectro en voz baja, con una mirada nerviosa.

La Guardiana observó la expresión que pretendía transmitirle.

\- Espera... ¿Te ha amenazado? -volvió a preguntar a Vance con preocupación- ¿Por qué? Por favor, cuéntamelo todo, Hermano Vance.

Él gruñó de nuevo.

\- No sé más. Sólo que entró al Bosque Infinito por su cuenta. Mis hermanos me contaron que vieron cómo trataba de llevarse a la criatura.  
\- ¿Que trató de llevars...?

Su espectro volvió a entrar en el campo de su visión levitando a poca distancia de su rostro al ver que ella se había quedado en blanco.

\- Quería irse con él. Trató de hacer entrar a razón a Bam-Bam... pero prefirió quedarse contigo.

La Guardiana se tiró del pelo con las manos.

\- ¿¡Y se ha metido por su cuenta!? -logró reaccionar.

El falso profeta volvió a gruñir, molesto por el constante vociferío con el que perturbaba la paz de su templo.

\- El Bosque acabará trayéndolo de vuelta. Eso si no se pierde en su interior.  
\- Estábamos buscando una forma de acceder a las Galerías del Tiempo... pero no dejábamos de dar vueltas en círculos...  
\- Lo sé. Os he sentido desde este lugar -respondió Vance con sorna- Tan sólo Osiris es capaz de orientarse en el Bosque, es prácticamente su hogar. Habéis sido muy osados si realmente pensábais que podrías siquiera alcanzar las Galerías.  
\- No... pero... pero llevábamos a Bam-Bam... él conoce el camino.  
\- A esa arpía le quedará apenas una semana de vida. Lo presiento. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que era digna de confianza?  
\- Mierda, Vance -maldijo la joven poniéndose en pie, dejándose llevar por la frustración- ¡Porque siempre ha cuidado de mí!  
\- Los Vex no cuidan de nadie más que de sí mismos.  
\- Oye -le señaló con un dedo- No voy a quedarme aquí para que me des sermones. Voy a buscar a Fidel.

Aquellas palabras lograron sobresaltarle.

\- No debes ir -trató de advertirla- Su destino ahora depende de sí mismo.

\- De eso nada. Nadie se queda solo, y nadie se queda atrás. No si puedo hacer algo por evitarlo -sostuvo ella con seguridad.  
\- Cesa en tu intento -insistió de nuevo Vance, más preocupado por su propia seguridad que por la de la joven.  
\- ¿Acaso tú no acudirías al auxilio de Osiris si él te necesitara? -preguntó la Guardiana tratando de comprobar su reacción.

El hombre se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

\- Así es, pero Osiris no actúa con semejante estupidez. Él medita, mide y calcula antes de tomar una decisión. Su palabra es ley aquí.

Valeria bufó una vez y puso los brazos en jarra.

\- Se nota que no conoces a Fidel. Puede que sea un tipo algo raro y... -se frotó el cuello con una mano- desde luego bastante más cabezón que yo, pero actúa con bastante seguridad cuando toma una decisión. Yo le necesito. Y me gustaría pensar que él a mí   
también. Voy a ir, digas lo que me digas.

Vance suspiró.

\- Y así otros dos caminos de la Luz encontrarán su fin bajo las garras de las máquinas.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

\- Ah... ¿Quieres apostar?

La joven logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente para esperar un tiempo con la esperanza de volver a ver a alguien conocido salir por aquella puerta. Sus largas vigilancias la hicieron mantenerse sobre la piedra caliza hasta que creyó que se quedaría ciega de tanto enfrentarse al sol. De vez en cuando lograba distraerse disparando a algún Vex o Cabal que se hubiera percatado de su posición en la distancia.  
Pero las horas precedieron al anochecer. La noche siguió al día y los días formaron fila.  
Y Fidel no volvía.  
Y se sentía de nuevo en aquel hangar esperando a volver a ver a Cayde.  
Y esta vez no se quedaría a recibir una mala noticia.  
Todos los miembros de la hermandad pudieron suspirar tranquilos cuando la joven dejó su refugio llevándose a aquella arpía con ella. Su presencia, la de ambos, había supuesto un verdadero despropósito y un desorden total. Estaban acostumbrados a que los Guardianes se pasaran por allí, pero no a ser amenazados directamente o a recoger heridos. No les gustaba exponerse. Valeria respiró hondo antes de volver a campo abierto sorteando las presencias Vex y Cabal, que peleaban a muerte entre ellos para tratar de hacerse con el control del lugar. La puerta volvía a estar tan protegida como cuando se había acercado por primera vez.

\- Bueno... vamos allá -murmuró ella frunciendo el ceño, saliendo de su cobertura blandiendo puñal y pistola para defenderse de las rugientes máquinas que trataban de impedirle el paso- ¡Dejadme pasar!

Su carga le presentaba un enorme impedimento para moverse con libertad, pero ahora que sabía que su querido amigo se había arriesgado tanto por ella, no permitiría que le supusiera un obstáculo para encontrarle. Estaba enfadada, frustrada y se sentía traicionada, pero aquella experiencia le había servido también para hacerle darse cuenta de cuánto se preocupaba por ella. De que verdaderamente le importaba.

\- Voy a buscarte, Fidel -murmuró, logrando por fin entrar de un salto al Bosque a través de su digital umbral.

La infinita foresta se retorció en torno a ella. Algo en la matriz estaba perturbándose, en algún sitio, o puede que en algún momento en el tiempo. La Insomne fue sacudida por un choque de energías que la desorientó tal y como lo había hecho con Uldren.

\- ¿Ðum?  
(¡No sé qué ocurre!) exclamó éste algo nervioso.

La Guardiana flexionó las rodillas para mantener mejor el equilibrio y siguió avanzando por el pasillo sin percatarse de los rugidos que el Bosque estaba emitiendo. No supo interpretar las interferencias que hacían cambiar la frecuencia de las simulaciones. Todos los Guardianes que habían decidido entrar a explorar ya se habían ido por seguridad, pero nadie había visto salir a Uldren. Ella no se echaría atrás hasta poder encontrarle. O volvían juntos, o ninguno volvería.

\- El Bosque -gimoteó la arpía- El Jardín.  
\- A eso vamos, Bam-Bam. Aguanta un poco más. Yo me encargo.

No recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba recorriendo aquella infinita metrópolis suspendida sobre las nubes. Había perdido la cuenta del número de simulaciones con las que se había cruzado, tampoco sabía cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto algo realmente orgánico. Todo lo que quedaban eran espejismos, recuerdos de aquello que poblaba el exterior, y Vex. Siempre Vex. Las máquinas eran incansables, inagotables, imperecederas. ¿De dónde podrían salir tantas? ¿Dónde eran construidas?  
Es cierto, probablemente de algún lugar del Jardín. Allí solían florecer los asfódelos. Recordaba que una vez una joven le había regalado uno. Sonreía cada vez que el pensamiento volvía a su mente.

\- Kebap, ¿Alguna variable?  
(¡Nada, de momento!) le confirmó su espectro alegremente.  
\- Ya veo -murmuró frotándose el mentón- Espero que les dé por simular alguna piedra de agua, voy necesitando otro afeitado.  
(¡Estaré atento por si veo alguna!)  
\- Estaría muy agradecido.

Logró atender su higiene en una diminuta fuente varios días después. Cada vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar síntomas de deshidratación o desnutrición, lograba encontrar algo poco después. Puede que fuera una especie de náufrago, pero era un náufrago con suerte.  
El cadáver de un viejo Guardián del que sólo quedaban los restos le sirvió para volver a equiparse un yelmo nuevo. El anterior llevaba años hecho pedazos a causa de un pisotón de un minotauro. Su cabeza había estallado como una sandía en una explosión de sesos y hueso, así que cuando su espectro lo trajo de vuelta, le pidió no repararlo. No se sentía cómodo con él y tampoco quería volver a pensar en la manera en la que su cráneo había estallado contra el metacrilato antes de convertirse en puré.

\- Kebap, ¿Alguna variable?  
(¡Nada, de momento!)  
\- Ya veo -murmuró frotándose el mentón.

Se paró por primera vez varios días después.

\- Eso no estaba ahí -señaló fijándose en un brote de una planta que no había visto antes en ninguna sección del camino.

El capullo aún estaba cerrada no dejándole identificar la verdadera naturaleza de su flor, pero observó que el tallo comenzaba a desarrollar espinas. Se quedó pensativo un instante, aunque no el suficiente tiempo antes de que varios Vex le alertaran de su presencia con varios proyectiles dirigidos hacia él.  
Se escondió detrás de un muro respondiendo con varias ráfagas de su revólver.

\- ¿Cuántos?  
(Hm... ¡Creo que son seis!) respondió Kebap.  
\- ¿Crees?  
(¡Seis!) repitió el espectro con más seguridad.

Uldren volvió a descubrirse para eliminar otras dos unidades. Tan solo quedaban otras tres. La siguiente vez en la que asomó su cabeza no encontró adversario alguno, pero sí varias columnas de humo sobre varios montones de chatarra desparramada y salpicada de fluido radiolario. Contó mentalmente. Eran seis.  
Volvió a girarse hacia el capullo, pero la flor ya no estaba. Una perturbación en el aire le alertó de que alguien había logrado acercarse a sus espaldas y se giró dispuesto a disparar para defenderse. Su mirada se quedó fija en el asfódelo maduro que una mano mecánica sostenía a la altura de su rostro.

\- Esp-  
(¡Siete!) contó Kebap.

El enorme goblin que permanecía de pie frente a él inclinó su mano, insistiendo en el presente que le entregaba. ¿Era una ofrenda de paz? Lo observó bien.

\- ...¿Kebap?  
(...Esto es una variable)  
\- ...Me he podido percatar... -señaló su Guardián, sosteniendo el revólver a la altura del depósito del Vex.

No era la primera vez que veía a una unidad como aquella permanecer inmóvil. Algunas de aquellas máquinas de vez en cuando permitían el paso, pero en muy raras ocasiones. Era la primera vez que cualquiera de ellas intentaba darle algo que no se tratase de munición candente.

\- Colega -dijo la máquina una sola vez.

Él titubeó un instante.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

Recordaba perfectamente a la única persona que se había referido a él de tal manera. Por un momento pensó que los Vex habían logrado absorber a su antigua compañera. Que la hubieran devorado y convertido en aquella bestia. La ira escaló como una llamarada por todo su cuerpo en una combustión que lo hizo apretar los dientes hasta que éstos crujieron.

\- ¿Val-?

El goblin lo interrumpió.

\- No. No digas su nombre.  
(¿Señorita?) trató de comprobar el espectro.  
\- No -confirmó la unidad, logrando tranquilizarlos un instante.

Uldren observó mejor a su otro interlocutor. Aparentemente no había nada en él que lo distinguiera a sus iguales.

\- ... ¿Quién eres, o quién sois? -preguntó desconfiado haciendo un ademán con su cañón de mano- ¿Qué queréis?

El óptico del goblin proyectó una estela rojiza similar a un espectro. Lo hizo parpadear una vez hasta que la luz se tornó completamente blanca.

\- Soy Bor. Buri te busca. Sígueme -dijo girándose para empezar a caminar.  
\- No pienso ir a ningún sitio -le respondió Uldren afilando su mirada, volviendo a sacudir su arma en gesto de advertencia, pero Bor le ignoró por completo- Estoy ocupado.

La máquina se detuvo haciendo rotar su torso sobre el eje central hasta que pudo volver a dirigirse a él. Clavó su centelleante óptico en él unos segundos y acto seguido recuperó su habitual postura para proseguir con su camino.

(Hmm...)

El Guardián esperó a que su espectro aclarase el motivo de su reflexión.

(Yo he escuchado esos nombres en algún sitio...) meditó la pequeña Luz.  
\- Haz memoria -le pidió Uldren al observar cómo aquella variable se alejaba cada vez más de él.  
(No... lo recuerdo ahora mismo... ¡Pero tengo un buen presentimiento! Puede que sea una buena señal habernos cruzado con él)  
\- ¿Acaso me estás proponiendo que le siga?  
(¿Qué podría pasar?)

El Príncipe suspiró.

\- ¿Qué podría pasar? -repitió- Bueno, estoy seguro de que no sería el peor sitio en el que nos hemos metido.

Bor se paró un instante cuatro segmentos de camino más lejos. Uldren notó cómo el suelo bajo sus pies comenzaba a disiparse, con lo que se apresuró en recortar la distancia cuanto antes manteniendo siempre un cordón de seguridad en torno al Vex, que aún sostenía el asfódelo entre sus dedos. En la parte posterior de su cabeza observó que había rastros de una numeración escrita con algún tipo de sustancia oscura. Hizo un suave ademán con la cabeza para llamar la atención de su espectro.

(Creo que es su nombre) le indicó Kebap haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo para tratar de descifrar semejante jeroglífico (Hace tiempo que se ha borrado)  
\- ¿Ahora se dedican a ponerse nombres? -murmuró extrañado.

Caminaron en silencio durante días. Semanas. La incansable máquina no le daba tregua, pero Uldren pudo seguirle gracias a que lo guiaba por caminos mucho más seguros de cuantos había recorrido en los últimos cincuenta y dos años. La mayor sorpresa fue observar cómo el Vex no dudaba un instante antes de abrir fuego contra los de su propia especie, cubriéndole las espaldas tal y como el Guardián había decidido hacer con él. Eran demasiadas variables juntas, ¿Puede que supiera el verdadero motivo por el que aún no había salido de allí? No es como si hubiera podido, de todas formas, las puertas del Bosque Infinito se habían cerrado poco después de su llegada.

\- Me imagino que me estarás llevando ante el «jefazo» -trató de iniciar una conversación con la máquina- Deduzco que he logrado llamar vuestra atención.  
\- No nuestra atención -matizó Buri- Eres molesto.

Uldren parpadeó dos veces frunciendo el ceño, pero después se rió en voz alta.

\- ¿De eso se trata? ¿De ser una molestia? ¿Que se supone que me vais a ofrecer a cambio?  
\- Buri te busca.  
\- Eso ya me lo has dicho, Vex.  
\- Soy Bor.  
\- Y yo Fidel -se burló.

El goblin se detuvo para mirarle y apuntarle con el asfódelo en gesto acusatorio.

\- No Fidel. Príncipe. No dices tu nombre.

Aquello fue suficiente como para volver a tensarle un poco.

\- ¿Y qué ocurre? ¿Seguís cabreados por haberme llevado los asfódelos de vuestro Jardín? ¿Qué importan un par de flores?  
\- Es un juego. Peligroso. El cribador estaba allí. Te venció.

Uldren se detuvo a su lado, mirándole con atención.

\- ¿Quién es el cribador?  
\- Quien recolecta los frutos y separa los brotes fallidos de los vivos -le respondió la máquina.

Apenas hubo silencio entre ambos antes de que Bor retomara la marcha. No comprendía la verdadera naturaleza de aquello a lo que se refería. la presencia de la variable aún le resultaba un motivo para no perder la concentración en que debía mirar por dónde pisaba.  
Un intenso temblor retorció la simulación. El aire de los pulmones de Uldren se plegó describiendo la forma de un reloj de arena, consiguiendo dejarle sin oxígeno en la sangre. Tosió, ahogándose en su ausente aliento antes de perder el equilibrio, logrando agarrarse a un muro a tiempo.

\- El Jardín -murmuró Bor mirando a su alrededor.

El Guardián logró recuperar la oxigenación de su cuerpo con fuertes jadeos.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa con el Jardín? -le preguntó volviendo a apuntarle con su cañón de mano.

Aquellas ondas cada vez eran más frecuentes. Se había dado cuenta de que cuanto más se adentraba en el bosque con aquel Vex, más de aquellas sacudidas tenía que sufrir su cuerpo. El goblin le señaló a la puerta que acaba de formarse frente a ellos. La matriz centelleaba y se retorcía en el interior de un marco triangular.

\- No pasaré hasta que me digas a dónde nos dirigimos -le dijo con un ademán.  
\- A ver a Buri. Te busca.  
\- ¡Ya sé que me busca! No sé si te lo han dicho alguna vez, pero eres tremendamente repetitivo.

La máquina se dirigió al portón volviendo a ignorarle y sin titubear en dejarle atrás.

\- Kebap, ¿Has logrado recordar dónde has escuchado su nombre?  
(Sigo intentándolo... hm...HMMMM... Disculpa)

Bor se paró una última vez a dos pasos de la matriz, girándose y esperando a que el suelo bajo los pies del Guardián comenzara a perder su densidad. Uldren volvió a percatarse que la simulación no le permitiría quedarse mucho más tiempo.

\- Por supuesto -masculló volviendo a alcanzar a su peculiar escolta- Tú primero.

La máquina se giró hasta encarar a la opaca holografía y atravesó el portal sin ningún tipo de titubeo. El Príncipe suspiró nuevamente mirando de reojo a su derecha como si su espectro se hubiera materializado en dicha ubicación.

\- ¿Kebap? Última oportunidad.  
(¡Te prometo que lo estoy intentando!)  
\- Está bien, habrá que probar suerte -murmuró dejándose bañar por la matriz hasta encontrarse en otro de los infinitos pasillos que estaba aburrido de recorrer.

Una nueva sacudida logró alertar al Vex que esperaba justo detrás. Por suerte, estar refugiados en aquella intersección hizo que ninguno sufriera distorsión alguna.

\- El Jardín. Ya viene -señaló de nuevo, empujando con sus nudillos la espalda de Uldren.  
\- Te rogaría que te rehusaras a volver a ponerme una mano encima. Recuerda que mi lista de méritos no es breve -le advirtió él.  
\- Rápido.  
\- Encima con exigencias. ¿Acaso no soy yo el invitado aquí?

Bor echó a correr antes que él. El sonido de los metales de su cuerpo produjo un estruendo que rebotó con su eco por todo el túnel. Uldren ciñó el agarre de su cañón de mano imitándole para no perderle de vista. Justo antes de atravesar el segundo umbral una fuerte explosión logró desorientarle. El tacto del fluido radiolario al entrar en contacto con la piel de sus dedos le provocó una intensa quemazón. Alzó su arma buscando aquello de lo que debía protegerse, pero ante él tan solo quedaban un montón de despojos metálicos y humeantes. El cuerpo de su acompañante estaba tendido con dos de sus extremidades separadas del torso y la cápsula radiolaria hecha añicos sobre un campo de asfódelos. Observó que a su alrededor también había numerosas piezas pertenecientes a otros de su especie con los que se había enzarzado en una pelea a muerte. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Hacía tan solo un suspiro que corría delante de él.  
Alzó la mirada a un infinito cielo color turquesa. Estaba tan acostumbrado a caminar sobre piedra marmórea que tardó un segundo en poder ubicarse.

\- No... un momento, Vex -murmuró agarrando al Goblin del cuello- ¿A dónde demonios me has traído?  
\- Los Guardianes. Han asesinado a la Mente. Consagrada.  
\- ¡No es eso lo que te estoy preguntando! -exclamó sacudiéndole- ¿Por qué me has traído al Jardín Negro?  
\- Forma más fácil. De salir -logró decir Bor- La Mente Imperecedera. Abre el camino. Invade la Luna.  
\- ¿Y por qué debería importarme? Esto no es lo que busco.  
\- Buri.

El óptico del Vex parpadeó con debilidad hasta que su luz se extinguió por completo. Uldren se puso en pie y lanzó una de las piezas de su chasis metros más lejos.

\- Estúpida chatarra -masculló frustrado, logrando convencerse para respirar hondo después- ¿Kebap?  
(Hm... Necesitaré unos minutos para analizar todas las variables que hay aquí... Ten cuidado)

El Príncipe dejó caer los hombros.

\- Da igual. Encontraremos un modo de volver.  
(¡Claro!)

Recorrer aquellos campos completamente solo volvió a sumergirlo en un estado de alerta total. Llevaba años sin poder sentir aquella sensación de amenaza continua. Debía mantener la mente clara, la cabeza fría y no dejarse engañar por las alucinaciones. Aún recordaba cómo el Jardín podía jugar con el espíritu. Cómo su hambre voraz había eliminado a innumerables Guardianes. Era jugar a acariciar la lengua de un caimán. Sonrió osadamente por un momento, bailar cerca de la muerte era una de las razones que había encontrado para no desistir en su objetivo.

\- Vengo tratando de resucitar a un hombre y es posible que tenga que marcharme sin él -murmuró varias horas después al darse cuenta de que no llegaba a reconocer ninguno de los senderos que recorría- Me pregunto cuánto tiempo habrá pasado en la superficie.  
(Llevamos cincuenta y dos años, seis meses y trece días en el Bosque Infinito) le citó su espectro con alegría.

Uldren frunció los labios.

\- Gracias por recordármelo, Kebap -dijo con sarcasmo.  
(¡No hay de qué!)

Se agazapó para avanzar por las gruesas raíces de un árbol que poseían un diámetro tan amplio que era simplemente más fácil pasar por debajo. Las defensas de su ánimo fueron sorteadas por un antiguo sentimiento de culpabilidad. De nostalgia y tristeza. De añoranza.

\- ...¿Crees que me recordará? -preguntó en voz alta.

Su compañero supo de inmediato a lo que se refería.

(...Yo creo que sí. Seguro que te echa de menos. Se alegrará de vernos de nuevo, cuando regresemos)  
\- Es posible que la arpía me haya delatado poco después de irnos -se lamentó.  
(Hm... quizás. Pero puede que acabe comprendiendo por qué lo hiciste)  
\- ...¿Todo?  
(... No todo, pero estás tratando de remediarlo)

El Príncipe soltó el aire por la nariz frunciendo los labios mientras levantaba la cabeza y oteaba el horizonte.

\- Espero que tengas razón, colega.

Otra fuerte sacudida causó que los tres soles que se alzaban sobre ellos emitieran una intensa onda de luz que lo cegó. Cuando pudo volver a abrir los ojos observó que el campo bajo sus pies había cambiado su distribución. Gruñó apoyándose en la pared rocosa que ahora se alzaba a su derecha. El Jardín se sacudía con violencia, presumiblemente a causa de aquello de lo que Bor le había informado antes de morir. Una horda de Vex lanzó una intensa ráfaga de candentes proyectiles sobre él antes de que pudiera llegar a acomodarse. Tuvo suerte de esquivarlas a tiempo.  
Siempre era suerte. Suerte en las peores circunstancias, triunfar mientras fracasaba estrepitosamente. Fue su triunfo final lo que le brindó una mano amiga en aquel combate. Varias de las unidades perecían bajo un pesado fuego del flanco izquierdo. Eran flechas aquello que alguien disparaba. ¿Otro Guardián? Se defendió sin prestar atención a la posible identidad de su anónimo refuerzo concentrado únicamente en su deber de cubrir su propia espalda.  
El cuerpo del último minotauro, aún espasmódico sobre el suelo, fue lo último a lo que Uldren disparó. Una vez hubo recuperado el aliento miró su alrededor, levantando su arma al avistar la cabeza de otro goblin.

\- No juegas muy bien en equipo, Guardián -le dijo éste.

Bajó su arma unos centímetros sin llegar a responder, observando detenidamente a aquella unidad. Había algo raro en ella, una bufanda rodeaba su cuello.

\- ¿Vienes de parte de Buri? -le preguntó alzando la voz para que pudiera escucharle.

El Vex se puso en pie poniéndose su arco al hombro, dejando ver que su cuerpo era más orgánico de cuanto había visto Uldren en toda su incursión. Una cápsula de brillante fluido estaba incrustada en su pecho, pero las proporciones eran sin duda humanas. Su cuerpo era mecánico, pero bajo éste se dejaban ver unos brazos humanoides cubiertos de tejido entrelazado con circuitos radiolarios. Las piernas seguían el mismo patrón: piezas mecánicas que protegían un tren inferior de naturaleza humana. Sus pies cubiertos por unas botas, sus manos ocultas bajo unos guantes.  
La desconocida figura se deslizó bajando con cuidado la colina y aprovechando una placa enemiga como si ésta fuera una especie de patinete. Su capa hondeó a causa del viento que sopló bajo ella. El enorme óptico situado en el centro de su cabeza lo miró.

\- Yo soy Buri.


	18. Fidel

Ambos se miraron mutuamente durante unos segundos, analizándose el uno al otro en un silencio incómodo.

\- ¿Quién pregunta por mí?  
\- ¿Acaso no eres tú quien me busca? -respondió Uldren con otra pregunta.

Buri volvió a mirarle de arriba a abajo con su óptico con cierto escepticismo.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no eres una imitación?

Él frunció el ceño por la ofensa.

\- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que tú no eres un espejismo?

El anfitrión emitió un pequeño sonido nasal.

\- Buena respuesta. ¿Cómo sabemos que no somos hijos del Jardín o del Bosque Infinito?  
\- Porque llevo recorriéndolos un buen período de tiempo y aún conservo recuerdos de mi vida anterior -respondió el Príncipe rehusándose a bajar su arma.  
\- ¿Y con qué seguridad afirmas que esos recuerdos no te han sido infundados por alguna fuerza más grande que tú? -indagó de nuevo Buri.

Uldren titubeó un poco.

\- Porque los llevo en el corazón.  
\- Hm -el híbrido se acomodó la gruesa cuerda de su robusto arco sobre una de sus clavículas para cargar mejor con él- Hablas de corazón en un lugar donde es mejor seguir la lógica de las máquinas.  
\- De momento no me ha ido mal -presumió el Guardián- Me atrevería a decir que no es tu caso -dijo haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para señalarle.

Buri soltó una mecánica carcajada.

\- ¿Qué eres? -se decidió a preguntarle.

La figura humanoide dio un par de pasos hacia él para acercarse deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial.

\- Si eres la persona que necesito y realmente no eres un espejismo, para ti seré una paradoja.  
\- Una paradoja es una contradicción, por tanto no puedes existir y tú eres el espejismo. ¿Para qué me puedes necesitar?

La quimera rió de nuevo.

\- Oh, pero sé que existo del mismo modo que pareces hacerlo tú, aunque aún no te creo. Pese a ello de reconocer que eres el eco que mejor conversación me ha podido dar hasta ahora.  
\- Responde a mi pregunta.  
\- No te necesito a ti. Necesito al original -le explicó- Busco a un Guardián en concreto.  
\- ¿Y bien?  
\- Una máquina confió en una joven, que confió en este hombre. El hombre se lanzó a un abismo para tratar de volver siendo dos. Uno de ellos no está vivo. Tampoco era un hombre, era otra máquina con el mismo corazón que tres de ellos.  
(Espera un momento) susurró Kebap tratando de que sólo su Guardián le escuchara (Creo que ya lo recuerdo)

Uldren volvió a levantar su arma a su posición original.

\- ¿Dónde has escuchado esa historia? -le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, notando que aquella confusa y familiar historia lograba perturbar el ritmo de su corazón.  
\- Eso no importa, porque la joven saltó también al abismo y desapareció por un instante.

Llevó su otra mano a la culata de su cañón de mano para ceñir mejor su índice contra el gatillo.

\- ¿Dónde está? -le preguntó

Buri rió esta vez con sorna al ver cómo el Príncipe trataba de intimidarle.

\- Ella ya logró escapar del abismo. Encontró la forma de regresar, pero se ha dejado algo por el camino.  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Al hombre en el que confió y a aquel que no estaba vivo.

Uldren se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Descubrir que Valeria le había seguido hizo que su corazón se encogiera por los remordimientos, lo único por lo que rezaba ahora era porque no hubiera corrido ningún peligro.

\- ¿Y la máquina en la que confió?  
\- Esa máquina pereció por el camino, pero le dio la llave para poder regresar sobre sus pasos -le respondió la quimera.

El Guardián frunció los labios y resopló por la nariz.

(Fidel) le susurró nuevamente su espectro (Pregúntale por la vaca)  
\- ¿Qué vaca, de qué demonios me hablas, Kebap? -cuchicheó todo lo bajo que pudo, aprovechándose del hecho de que Buri no pudiera leerle los labios.  
(¡Tú pregúntale!) insistió su compañero.  
\- ...¿Sabes algo de una vaca? -acabó diciendo en voz alta.

El híbrido se quedó en silencio unos instantes como si fuera una estatua.

\- Matiza -ordenó con más seriedad.  
\- ... alguien me lo acaba de susurrar. Tengo tan poca idea como tú.  
\- Alguien más te acompaña -reflexionó Buri- ¿Qué sabe de la vaca?  
(Fue creada al principio del tiempo)

Uldren repitió las palabras de su espectro según éste le chivaba las respuestas que la quimera les exigía.

\- Fue creada al principio del tiempo.  
\- Más -insistió Buri.  
\- Se alimentaba de sal y escarcha. Ella fue quien te encontró.

El híbrido empuñó su arco tensándolo con una flecha preparada.

\- ¿Eres el cribador? ¿Estás tratando de engañarme?

El Príncipe tensó la musculatura de sus brazos por completo.

\- No soy ningún cribador -le advirtió presionando el martillo de su cañón de mano para preparar una bala en respuesta a la nueva amenaza.  
\- Pues dime tu nombre, yo te he dado el mío, «Guardián» -ordenó Buri.  
\- Me llaman Fidel -respondió Uldren con cautela.

El óptico del híbrido parpadeó y después ladeó con suavidad la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho, dudando entre disparar o destensar la cuerda de su arco.

\- Ese no es tu nombre. Pero te creo. No eres el cribador -terminó respondiendo, volviendo a bajar su arma para cargársela al hombro de nuevo- Él no se toma la molestia de esconder su identidad. Pero aún no me has demostrado que no eres un espejismo.

El Príncipe tardó más en decidirse antes de dejar de apuntarle.

\- No tengo por qué demostrarte nada. Aún no me has dicho para qué me has traído aquí.  
\- Yo no te he traído aquí. Los reinos están entrelazándose por culpa de la Legión Roja, aunque todavía no ha sucedido.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Buri volvió a mirarle.

\- El Jardín crece en ambas direcciones. Pasado y futuro. Las Galerías del tiempo han envuelto con su velo este lugar, pero ahora no estamos en el pasado ni en el futuro. No podemos acceder a ellas.  
\- ¿Y de dónde has salido tú, si puede saberse? -trató de indagar Uldren afilando la mirada bajo su visor.

La quimera emitió otro sonido nasal con satisfacción.

\- ¿De dónde vienes tú exactamente? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Fidel vagando entre la foresta? Respóndeme.  
\- Cincuenta y dos años -le respondió.

Su respuesta le hizo enmudecer durante unos segundos.

\- Cincuenta y dos años -repitió en voz baja- Serías el segundo, entonces.  
\- ¿El segundo?

Buri sacudió la cabeza.

\- No importa. Buscas a la joven que confió en el hombre. Puedo llevarte hasta ella si realmente eso es lo que deseas.  
\- ¿Ella ha logrado salir de aquí, no es así? Yo entré buscando otra cosa.  
\- Ah... al que no estaba vivo -asintió varias veces- Claro. Hasta ese no te puedo llevar.  
\- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó el Guardián.  
\- Porque las Galerías aún no se han abierto en el presente y no podemos quedarnos aquí. El Jardín se alimentará de nuestra carne.  
\- Así que se trata de un acuerdo mutuo -dedujo Uldren- Yo te ayudo a salir y tú me llevas hasta ella.  
\- «Si» -le recordó Buri levantando uno de sus dedos- eres quien dices ser y no eres producto de mi imaginación.  
\- Oh, por supuesto -murmuró con sorna- Confiaré en la veracidad de las palabras de un mestizo Vex.

La quimera volvió a reír con fuerza ante su intento de insulto.

\- Uno debe adaptarse o perecer. Este ha sido mi camino. Eres muy prejuicioso con los desconocidos.  
\- Uno debe adaptarse o perecer -repitió Uldren.

Buri se inclinó en una educada reverencia.

\- Touchè, Fidel. Adelante. Sígueme -le dijo, dándole la espalda para empezar con una tranquila marcha.

Decidió obedecer, no sin mantener una cautelosa distancia.

\- ¿De qué iba todo eso de la vaca, Kebap? -cuchicheó aún confuso.  
(Fue una historia que me contó... él) le susurró su espectro en respuesta, tratando de usar la misma cautela.  
\- ¿Él?  
(El... eh... espectro de ella) el tono de su voz escondía cierta preocupación. (No sé si... puede que...)

Uldren se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Puede que le haya contado esa misma historia a Buri? Un momento.

Dirigió su mirada fijamente a la parte trasera de la cabeza de su guía, pudiendo observar que las difusas marcas que se dibujaban en el interior de su coraza con forma de abanico le resultaban muy familiares. Dos largas y pálidas colas de blancos filamentos y   
de puntas de un metal cobrizo impactaban con cada uno de sus pasos contra la parte baja de su trasero.

\- Esa es la cabeza de Bor -murmuró cogiendo una profunda bocanada de aire ante la descabellada idea de conocer a aquella persona- No puede ser. He dejado atrás sus restos, estoy seguro de que nadie me seguía.

Tragó saliva con fuerza volviendo a avanzar a zancadas para recuperar la distancia, bajando su guardia y su arma por un momento.

\- Aquí nadie usa su verdadero nombre salvo los espectros, parece ser -siguió murmurando con la sensación de que el corazón había logrado escalar hasta su garganta.

Buri se giró volviendo a empuñar su arco al percatarse de que su acompañante se acercaba con peligrosa velocidad.

\- No tan rápido -le advirtió- No creas que no tengo ojos en la espalda.

El Príncipe volvió a detenerse. Notaba que la piel de su rostro empezaba a humedecerse a causa de una fina capa de sudor frío.

\- ¿No me has dicho que la joven había logrado escapar del abismo? -le preguntó.

La quimera volvió a observarle con sospecha.

\- Te di mi palabra de que te llevaría con ella. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Uldren frunció el ceño.

\- No me has dado tu palabra -le acusó.  
\- Te la doy en este instante -le respondió Buri.

El Príncipe deshizo durante un momento su defensa. ¿Había logrado el Jardín Negro entrar por fin en su cabeza aprovechándose a base de causarle falsas ilusiones? ¿Estaba usando sus propios recuerdos y emociones contra él?

\- Buri... -murmuró- Ese no es tu nombre.  
\- Ni te daré el auténtico hasta que seas digno de él. Te lo concederé cuando salgamos del abismo. Sólo entonces.

Decidió seguir el juego, arriesgarse a perder una segunda vez.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?  
\- Debemos -le corrigió- Hay que matar a Ymir. Es lo único que nos mantiene ahora aquí.  
\- ¿Ymir?  
\- Es el nombre que le di a la Mente Imperecedera -aclaró la falsa quimera- Hay muchas como ella. Con una vez nos bastará para salir.

Uldren frunció ligeramente el ceño para después asentir. Buri caminó con seguridad en silencio durante extensos campos de asfódelos. Más de una vez saltaron entre abismos sobre lechos de marmórea y fría piedra. La lluvia cayó sobre ellos sin llegar a alcanzarlos desde un cielo infinito carente de nubes. Descansaron tan solo en tres ocasiones durante su caminata, en las que ninguno de los dos tuvo la suficiente confianza para dormir en la presencia del otro. El imperturbable óptico del rostro del aparente híbrido no dejaba de ser causa de que Uldren sintiera una asfixiante inquietud que atenazaba su corazón.  
Tras ser empujados por la falsa percepción del tiempo que reinaba en el Jardín vislumbraron el nido de su presa. Era un gigantesco bloque de piedra de reducido perímetro. Al final de su azotea se erguía un arco de matriz burbujeante. El tipo de portal que una Mente solía utilizar para cuando fuese invocada. Buri esperó a que Uldren saltara primero siguiéndole de cerca en silencio.  
Ninguna amenaza surgió para darles la bienvenida. El Príncipe observó a su alrededor manteniendo su cañón de mano cerca del pecho, preparado para dirigirlo hacia cualquiera de sus flancos. Su guía se detuvo sobre una pequeña plataforma metálica y flexionó su brazo derecho para tocarse el interior del hombro del mismo lado.

\- Odín, Vili, Ve -dijo en voz alta- Es vuestro turno.

Un círculo de arco apareció alrededor de la figura tomándola de epicentro. Antes de que Uldren reaccionara Buri le mostró una de sus manos en un ademán para que mantuviera la posición sin disparar. No deshizo su postura aunque tres unidades Vex le rodearon. Eran una arpía, un hobgoblin y un minotauro. El Guardián se percató que había algunas anotaciones dibujadas sobre sus armaduras similares a la lo que aún quedaba sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza de Bor.  
Al ver que nadie se enzarzaba en combate, Buri pudo bajar su mano con la certeza de que Uldren no atacaría primero.

\- Odín, haz de baliza -ordenó retrocediendo hacia el Guardián con Ve, el minotauro, siendo su escolta.

La arpía se situó en el centro de la plataforma donde había sido invocada, dirigiendo sus ópticos hacia al cielo y haciendo oscilar sus aletas y tentáculos imitando a una flor. Pequeñas ondas electromagnéticas se emitieron del interior de su estructura para provocar a la Mente Imperecedera, que brotó segundos después siguiendo a un fuerte rayo de arco que golpeó el portal con fuerza.  
El coloso era una gigantesca hidra que disparaba continuos proyectiles y se protegía con un imbatible escudo de matriz blanca. Flotó con osada tranquilidad a través de una pasarela de asfódelos en un lento desfile mientras el resto lograba ocultarse en el piso inferior de la azotea. En cuestión de segundos se vieron rodeados de una cantidad ingente de unidades subordinadas que comenzaron a dispararles desde todos los flancos.

\- ¡Es tu oportunidad de demostrar que no eres un espejismo, Fidel! -se burló Buri a gritos desde la otra punta de aquel pequeño oasis.

Uldren se agazapó a tiempo de esquivar uno de los proyectiles de Vili, que estaba apuntando a aquellas unidades enemigas en la retaguardia del Príncipe.

\- ¡Vili! -le recriminó la falsa quimera.

El hobgoblin emitió una melódica sintonía como respuesta.  
Tras causar la cantidad necesaria de daño en sus respaldos, la matriz de la Mente Imperecedera cambió su patrón a uno de color naranja. Ésta se dividía ahora en tres segmentos dejando la suficiente apertura para poder alcanzar el armazón de la hidra.

\- ¡Odín! -exclamó el guía deslizándose bajo el cuerpo del gigante.

La arpía respondió a la llamada utilizando toda la energía de su único ojo en disparar un potente haz de luz contra el objetivo haciendo que éste se desestabilizara ligeramente. Uldren respiró profundamente entendiendo que ahora estaba vulnerable, dejando que las llamas ascendieran por su cuerpo en una ola de Luz que convirtió su cañón de mano en un arma incandescente. Sus tres únicos proyectiles causaron gran daño al esqueleto de la Mente, que volvió a sacudirse con furia. Vio que Buri se quedaba paralizado justo debajo, ignorando por completo a su presa para clavar su óptico únicamente en él.  
La hidra emitió un aullido que resonó en todo el valle del Jardín alertándole a tiempo para alejarse. Uldren se resguardó tras una pared al intuir que la forma en la que temblaba y el cambio de estampado en su matriz eran una señal de que usaría una medida de autodefensa. De no ser por las explosiones que causó a su alrededor, hubiera escuchado las rápidas pisadas con las que Buri se acercaba rápidamente a su ubicación. Ver tan de cerca su enorme óptico asomar súbitamente del otro lado de la esquina le asustó lo suficiente como para responder con un fuerte puñetazo sin pensárselo dos veces. La quimera se tambaleó con fuerza retrocediendo un par de pasos. Su cabeza había rotado casi noventa grados sobre su eje y parecía haberse desencajado de éste, mostrando justo por debajo dos hileras de dientes que enmarcaban una cavidad bucal envuelta en sangre. Otras varias unidades Vex se aprovecharon de su debilidad para abalanzarse sobre Buri, enterrándole bajo una montaña de metales que chocaban entre sí con furia. Uldren volvió a levantar su arma dándose cuenta del error pero aún aterrado por lo que acababa de ver, sin poder distinguir con facilidad cuál era el objetivo al que tenía que apuntar.  
Una intensa ráfaga de energía de arco se expandió desde la base de la montonera, lanzando por los aires y liberando de su yugo a la presa. De debajo de la amalgama Vex brotó la joven que había confiado en el hombre. El arañado y ensangrentado rostro de Valeria fue lo primero que vio. Tanto su piel como buena parte de su cabellera estaban bañadas de carmín, pero se percató que parte de sus mejillas parecían haber sido desprovistas de su piel como si la cabeza de Bor hubiera tratado de asimilarlas. Bajó el arma de inmediato ante la estupefacción de encontrarse con ella, sin saber si finalmente había enloquecido o no.  
La Guardiana sonreía ampliamente en un tono rosáceo a causa de las hemorragias. Sus ojos azules resplandecían con tanto furor que aún había chispas de arco reluciendo desde el fondo de sus pupilas. Su pelo se había liberado del interior del casco en una salvaje y aleonada melena coronada por dos picudos mechones que se alzaban como pequeñas antenas. Las colas que el Príncipe había visto anteriormente eran dos extensas coletas trenzadas decoradas con los restos de la cola de un hobgoblin.

\- ¡¡FIDEL!! -gritó ella.

Él retrocedió medio paso. Valeria rió con fuerza resguardándose con él.

\- ¡Los Vex no pueden replicar la luz! ¡Eres Fidel!  
(¡¡Señorita!!) logró responder Kebap.  
(¡¡Kebap!!) intervino Ðum, que había estado desde siempre guardando su presencia como un secreto por seguridad.  
(¡¡Ðum!!) volvió a gritar Kebap.  
\- ¿¡Val-!?

Ella le dio un bofetón antes de que mencionara su nombre por completo. No lo hizo con la suficiente fuerza para considerarlo una agresión seria, pero la tensión del momento y el fuego enemigo hizo que empleara la suficiente para descolocarle un poco el casco. Uldren tragó saliva poniéndolo de nuevo en la posición adecuada y pestañeando con fuerza.

\- Kebap, dime que no he perdido la cabeza.

Valeria rió con fuerza completamente llevada por la emoción antes de volver al campo de batalla para acudir en la ayuda de sus compañeros, saltando entre unidades enemigas y dejando una estela eléctrica a su paso. La Mente Imperecedera volvió a rugir iracunda desfilando de nuevo hacia la planta superior.

(¡Vamos Fidel!) le animó su espectro tratando de hacerle reaccionar.

El Príncipe logró responder siguiendo el rastro de energía que su compañera había dibujado sobre el paisaje. Ymir seguía invocando refuerzos para hacerlos perecer, pero Valeria casi daba volteretas entre ellos con completa naturalidad, haciéndolos caer uno tras otro. Tardaron pocos minutos en hacer que el coloso volviera a alternar su programación y mostrase otros tres flancos vulnerables. Sin poder contar con todo el potencial de su Luz, ambos Guardianes lograron darle caza mediante ráfagas de proyectiles causadas por disparos de cañón de mano y arco. El silencio volvió a reinar el el Jardín Negro, tan solo acompañado de los fuertes jadeos que ambos sufrían para tratar de recuperar el aliento.  
Ella levantó la mirada para localizar rápidamente a sus cuatro compañeros. Comprobó que sus Vex habían sufrido daños pero éstos no eran severos.

\- ¡Ya podéis iros! -les gritó levantando un pulgar- ¡Sabremos encontrar el camino!

Uldren aún alternaba la mirada entre aquellas figuras que lo acompañaban, tratando de escudriñar la autenticidad de los hechos que acontecían. Las tres unidades desaparecieron en un arco de matriz dejándolos solos ante un centelleante portal que permanecería activo por poco tiempo.

\- ¡Fidel! -le llamó- ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Obedeció como un autómata, sin poder aún caer en la cuenta de cuantos pensamientos y dudas rebotaban en el interior de su cabeza. Valeria tiró fuertemente de una de sus manos, arrastrándole con ella a través de la gigantesca puerta que los hizo aparecer tras un intenso haz de luz en la superficie de la Luna. Cayeron rodando sobre la grisácea y arenosa superficie, cada uno hacia una dirección distinta, envueltos por una nube de polvo que los hizo perderse de vista el uno al otro durante unos instantes.

\- Ðum -escuchó segundos después- Comprueba si hemos salido finalmente, y de ser así, trata de acercar la nave hasta aquí, si es que aún queda algo de ella.

Él se puso de pie de inmediato sin tomarse un respiro para relajarse. Vigiló sus alrededores, allí no había nadie más, tan solo viejas ruinas de emplazamientos Humanos y el sonido lejano de los disparos. No soltó su revólver pero tampoco la puso en su diana. El cuerpo de Valeria estaba bañado ahora en Luz para curar sus heridas, su piel y pelo volvieron al tono tan blanco como aún podía recordar, pero ella era distinta. Había cambiado.  
Su estatura era la misma, pero no sólo su peinado era otro. Su mirada era más afilada y sagaz, astuta, incluso. Sonreía más de lado, con menos dulzura, pero aún mostrando aquella amabilidad latente y tan característica de ella. Una única y fina cicatriz se deslizaba por debajo de su pómulo izquierdo, y la ceja del mismo lado estaba partida paralela a ésta. Lo que más le preocupó fueron sus ojos. Ya había visto unos ojos así antes. Eran azul claro, igual que hacía medio siglo, pero el fondo de su pupila no resplandecía a causa de la energía de arco. Era fluido radiolario. Éste lograba extenderse como un pálido sol que se abría hasta el borde de sus iris.

\- No -murmuró, negándose a aceptar la culpa de que hubiera sido infectada- Valeria...

Ella le miró al darse por fin por aludida.

\- ¡Fidel! -volvió a gritar, despreocupada de que cualquier otra amenaza se percatara de su presencia.

La joven, ya no tan joven, corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos, saltando sobre su regazo con tanta fuerza que ambos acabaron cayendo al suelo. Reía con energía sincera, siendo capaz por fin de descargar la tensión de todas aquellas ocasiones en las que no se lo había podido permitir. Las lágrimas avanzaron con rapidez por su rostro mientras le tomaba por los hombros y lo obligaba a sentarse bajo ella en un abrazo a la altura del cuello.

\- Mi viejo amigo -murmuró acariciando su capucha y abriéndose paso en el hueco de su cuello para besar la piel que había logrado descubrir- Cuánto te he echado de menos.

Uldren se estremeció con fuerza y la tomó por los brazos para obligarla a apartarse de él. Ya era suficientemente indiscreto tenerla sentada sobre su regazo como para tratar de resistirse a semejantes carantoñas. Llevó las manos después a sus mejillas tirando de sus párpados inferiores con delicadeza para observar mejor sus iris, que centelleaban con la energía de los Insomnes y las chispas de la radiolaria que latían en ellos.

\- No, no... Valeria...

Ella se libró del agarre con otra sonrisa.

\- ¡Estoy bien, te lo prometo! -le dijo- No estoy infectada. No-estoy-infectada -trató de repetirle.  
\- ¡Tienes radiolaria en los ojos! -la acusó Uldren.  
\- ¡Confía en mí, Fidel! -le amonestó sin poder deshacer su expresión feliz- Yo nunca dudé de ti.

El Guardián se quedó en silencio bajando ligeramente la mirada al entender a lo que se refería.

\- Lo que hice... -trató de disculparse, pero no era necesario, ella volvía a rodear su cuello con los brazos.  
\- Eh, todo bien, colega. No estoy enfadada contigo. De verdad -le dijo con más calma, acariciando la parte superior de su espalda- Te lo prometo.

Uldren cerró los ojos con un gran y aliviado suspiro volviendo a apartarla con cuidado, tomándola esta vez de los costados para poder observarla mejor.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no es una infección?

La joven puso los brazos en jarra.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho?

Él levantó una mano para disculparse.

\- Está bien. Entendido.

Valeria aprovechó la distracción para tomarle con delicadeza por la base del casco y guiar su rostro para que lo encajase justo encima de su hombro izquierdo, presionándole contra ella y ciñéndose también con las piernas en torno a su cintura.

\- Fidel... es cierto, te he echado mucho de menos... -murmuró acariciándole la nuca.

Uldren bajó la mirada hasta cerrar los ojos, dejándose envolver en aquel cálido abrazo y rindiéndose al contacto llevando sus manos a la parte inferior de su espalda, correspondiendo al abrazo.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo... ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado persiguiéndome? -susurró logrando reunir el valor suficiente para preguntárselo.

Ella respondió con un divertido sonido nasal.

\- Si piensas que te lo voy a decir, estás muy equivocado -le respondió.  
\- Yo apenas he cambiado.  
\- ¿Sigues siendo igual de cabezota y reservado?

El Príncipe suspiró con algo de frustración al percatarse de cómo ella trataba de evitar ser el tema de conversación.

\- Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

La joven chasqueó con suavidad la lengua al ver que él seguía siendo tan perspicaz como recordaba.

\- Te hará menos daño no saberlo -respondió deslizando las manos hacia el interior de su capucha, rodeando su nuca con sus dedos y echándose ligeramente hacia atrás para buscar su mirada.

Permaneció así unos segundos antes de sonreír de lado y emitir otro sonido nasal.

\- Oye, ahora hablando en serio... hay una cosa que te quiero pedir. Me muero de ganas, en realidad, yo creo que eso sí me lo debes -hizo una pausa- Aparte, claro, de cómo acabo de sacarte de tu martirio de soledad por segunda vez -bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

Él la miró con más atención riendo con suavidad.

\- Por supuesto, ¿De qué se trata?

Valeria se mordió el labio sin dejar de sonreír, dejando caer sus manos unos centímetros hacia su garganta y deslizando sus pulgares hacia arriba hasta alcanzar su mandíbula, logrando introducir las puntas unos pocos milímetros bajo su casco. Uldren contuvo el aliento dejando que levantase su mentón, sabiendo inmediatamente de qué se trataba.

\- Ha... pasado una buena temporada desde la última vez que he visto otro rostro que no sea el mío... -murmuró dejando caer ligeramente los párpados- Estaría bien que al menos me premiaras con esto. O que al menos me fueras más sincero esta vez con tu nombre.

El Príncipe permaneció unos segundos en silencio, los suficientes para hacerla dudar, pero no para hacer que retirase sus manos.

\- ¡Vaya, si te parece bien, eh! -rectificó la joven, aún mostrando que seguía mostrando empatía hacia los demás.  
\- Te lo debo -reconoció Uldren con cierta tranquilidad- Mejor en tu nave. Me sentiría más cómodo a solas. 

Valeria volvió a guiñarle un ojo y lo liberó de su agarre, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente para después ofrecerle una mano para ayudarle. El Guardián aceptó la asistencia sacudiéndose después el polvo de sus ropajes.

\- Tengo muchas preguntas -confesó.  
\- Me lo puedo imaginar -bromeó su compañera con cierta sorna- Después de lo tuyo, que si no seguro que me acabas liando, viejo zorro.

Uldren rió nasalmente al observar que no sólo había cambiado físicamente, ella aún no había soltado su mano. Tiraba de él encabezando la marcha, parecía saber perfectamente a dónde debían dirigirse.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado aquí fuera?

Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a su alrededor.

\- No estoy segura -respondió- Por lo que me han dicho... unos meses. No estoy segura de cuántos.

El Guardián reflexionó unos instantes sobre aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Tan sólo unos meses? -frunció ligeramente el ceño levantando la vista hacia la Tierra, que era fácilmente oteable desde su posición- ¿Te lo han dicho los Vex?  
\- Uh-huh -afirmó ella- No sé exactamente qué ha pasado aquí, pero se ha desatado algo. Hubo varios Guardianes que entraron al Jardín para detener a un colectivo Vex que trataba de hacer algo con la Oscuridad y... todo lo que sé es que después la Ymir, La 

Mente Imperecedera -le recordó- se duplicó en varias líneas temporales para evitar que la destruyeran de nuevo. Hemos podido salir del Jardín gracias a Ikora.

\- ¿A Ikora?

Ella se agazapó tras una cobertura formada con los restos de un caminante Caído. Lo acogió bajo su brazo izquierdo apretando con suavidad su capa, como si se aferrase a él para evitar que se volviera a alejar de ella. Después apoyó su mano sobre la parte   
superior de su cabeza a modo de caricia. Él no rechistó al percatarse del motivo, se sentía más seguro sabiendo que estaba atenta.

\- Están abriendo puertas, moviéndose entre líneas para acabar con todas las copias de Ymir. Ha logrado adaptar un dispositivo Vex para dejar el paso libre a un ejército de Guardianes. Ha sido pura casualidad que no nos hayamos cruzado con ninguno -explicó   
Valeria dándole después dos pequeños toques.  
Se deslizaron como los cazadores que eran entre una escuadra de Caídos que poco pudieron hacer para defenderse ante la emboscada. No tardaron en volver a reunirse minutos después.

\- ¿Y de qué trataba esa historia de la Legión Roja?

Ella sonrió arqueando las cejas volviendo a posar las manos sobre sus propias caderas en un gesto pícaro.

\- Oye, al final me estás sonsacando antes de lo que hemos acordado -le dijo fingiendo haberse sorprendido.

Uldren ocultó una sonrisa.

\- Te estás dejando, no es culpa mía -se defendió.

Valeria rió dándole una palmada en un hombro. Aquel gesto logró devolverle cincuenta años atrás. Volvió a esbozar otra sonrisa.

\- Digamos que tenía cierta razón cuando te dije que quizás fuera posible saltar de un lugar a otro.

El Guardián se detuvo en seco.

\- Espera -le dijo- ¿Has estado en las Galerías?

Ella pestañeó dos veces y sonrió con maldad al ver la oportunidad para torearle.

\- Eso lo dejo para el postre -respondió guiñándole un ojo- Si te portas bien.

Su compañero sacudió ligeramente la cabeza con cierta estupefacción.

\- ¿Valeria? -insistió volviendo a caminar al ver que ella no se detenía.

Caminaba hacia atrás delante de él sin permitirle desaparecer de su vista. Volvió a reír al sentir que esta vez tenía el control de la situación.

\- ¿Qué pasa Fidel? -le provocó- ¿Buri no te quiere contar sus secretos?  
\- Oh, ¿Quieres jugar a eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros frunciendo los labios en una falsa expresión de indiferencia. Uldren avanzó de tres zancadas hasta alcanzarla y se deslizó sobre el suelo para hacerla creer que trataba de ponerle la zancadilla. Tal y como esperaba, Valeria levantó sus manos para tratar de reaccionar y separó las piernas en un arco para evitar que los pies del Guardián chocaran contra sus tobillos. Pasó fácilmente por debajo de ella enterrando una de sus rodillas en la arena e incorporarse rápidamente tras ella rodeando su cuello con sus propias trenzas. La joven ahogó una exclamación sorprendida al sentir cómo ambos cuerpos volvían a estar en contacto en una pose que la dejaba bastante indefensa.

\- Hay más de una forma de hacer hablar a alguien -murmuró Uldren con una sonrisa.

Ella rió con fuerza.

\- ¿Ah, sí? No me digas. Desde luego parece que tienes algo en contra de mi cuello.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para hacerle titubear un segundo. Valeria fue adalid de su propia astucia al aprovechar el momento para encogerse y lograr pasar bajo sus usando como ventaja la diferencia de altura. Él no las juntó a tiempo para poder atraparla y lo siguiente que sintió fueron las manos de su compañera atenazar la parte trasera de sus rodillas para obligarle a apoyarse con ellas sobre el suelo. La Insomne tiró de sus brazos para obligarle a doblarlos detrás de su propia espalda y lo esposó con aquello de lo que él se había aprovechado. El Príncipe trató de liberarse y rió al entender que había imitado su estratagema.

\- Sí que aprendes rápido -le dijo.

Valeria ciñó el nudo que había hecho sobre sus muñecas con su pelo y se sentó sobre su espalda con cuidado para impedir la posibilidad de que pudiera volver a levantarse.

\- Te crees que lo sabes todo -se burló ella rascando el hueco de su cuello como si fuera un gato para chincharle- Va siendo hora de que te den una cura de humildad.

Uldren dejó caer la cabeza volviendo a carcajear en voz alta mordiéndose el labio después. Le encantaban ese tipo de juegos.

\- Y a ti que alguien te enseñe modales...

El hecho de que estuviera sentada sobre él no suponía suficiente atadura como para evitar que con un único empujón hacia atrás fuera capaz de apoyar su peso en las puntas de los pies y levantarse. Valeria aún seguía siendo más ligera que él y no estaba aplastándole con la suficiente fuerza para evitar hacerle daño. La joven cayó hacia atrás al tropezar con el nudo que había dejado justo detrás de su trasero. Que intentase agarrarse a él hizo que soltara los cabos de la atadura con la que lo apresaba, permitiendo que Uldren pudiera darse la vuelta para admirar cómo su compañera ahora estaba tendida sobre el suelo. Se incorporó fingiendo que le pisaba el estómago varias veces mientras se agarraba la hebilla de su cinturón con ambas manos y volvió a reír una vez más.

\- Creo que está claro quién es el vencedor -dijo con arrogancia.

Valeria le señaló con un dedo mientras se sentaba.

\- Tienes suerte de que estemos aquí y mi nave esté al llegar. Esto no va a quedar así -le amenazó entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.  
\- Oh vaya, ¿Te he hecho enfadar? ¿Creías que te iba a dejar ganar? -la provocó, inclinándose después hacia ella- Podemos repetirlo cuantas veces quieras hasta que te des cuenta de que no hay nada que puedas hacer para vencerme.

Ella abrió una de sus manos y cubrió la parte frotal de su yelmo empujándole hacia atrás mientras se levantaba.

\- Qué chulito eres, ya lo verás más tarde -le amenazó.

Uldren rió nasalmente.

\- ¿Qué voy a ver exactamente? -preguntó con tono provocador.

Valeria le sacó la lengua mientras se sacudía los ropajes. Pudo percatarse de cómo sus mejillas estaban ligeramente más rosadas que antes y se cohibió de seguir por ese camino por la seguridad de ambos. Se mordió el labio con fuerza. Era consciente de que   
pasar tanto tiempo solo le había afectado, pero trató de controlarse antes de que pudiera faltarle al respeto con alguna broma fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, encontró realmente tentador darse cuenta de que ella había perdido buena parte de su timidez. Desde luego había madurado bastante, ya no parecía una niña.

\- Bueno -le dijo ella fingiendo aún estar molesta- ¿Tengo también que llevarte en volandas para que te muevas? ¿Se te ha olvidado de golpe cómo se caminaba?  
\- Oh, no. Por favor, indícame el camino -respondió él con una ligera reverencia.

Valeria imitó su gesto antes de continuar recorriendo la superficie lunar. Su espectro les avisó del lugar donde la nave podía aterrizar sin riesgo. Era un diminuto asentamiento en el que Eris Morn, una ex guardiana que había sido afectada por la magia de la Colmena, realizaba sus estudios sobre la Pirámide que habían descubierto pocos meses antes, durante su ausencia. La zona era lo suficientemente segura gracias a varios autómatas y algunos Guardianes que protegían el área con enorme agresividad. La Luna había estado abandonada casi por completo desde la época del Colapso. Aquella plaga se había logrado hacer con ella, rellenándola de túneles y madrigueras donde criaban a su infesta prole.  
Ver su vieja nave completamente intacta la hizo suspirar de alivio y nostalgia. Era tan fea como recordaba, pero seguía siendo suya.

\- No puedo esperar a darme una ducha, ¿Sabes lo que es tener que bañarse en agua con radiolaria? -le preguntó.

Uldren sacudió la cabeza con perplejidad.

\- ¿Te has metido en semejante veneno?  
(¿No te escocía?) quiso saber Kebap.

El Guardián le hizo un único gesto antes de que su compañera respondiera.

\- ¿No será que...?

Valeria arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿No será que...? -repitió.

Ella frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero al adivinar qué era lo que acababa de recordar.

\- ¿Aún te acuerdas de eso? -protestó.

Dio varias vueltas a la imagen. A la primera vez que recorrieron el Jardín Negro. No era la primera vez que se encontraban en el tiempo.

\- Valeria... -susurró.  
\- No lo digas -le advirtió ella.  
\- Eso no era un...  
\- ¡No lo digas! -le señaló con un dedo con un gesto más serio.  
\- No era un espejismo, ¿Verdad?  
\- ¡Tendría que haberte arrancado los ojos! -exclamó frustrada a causa de la vergüenza- ¡Mirón de los cojones!

Uldren rió en voz alta ante su amenaza provocando que ella se frustrara más y comenzara a golpearle en el estómago. Él se dobló hacia adelante cubriéndose con las manos y logrando agarrarle de las muñecas abrazándola después para evitar que continuase con sus agresiones. Después se puso algo más serio.

\- ¿Por qué no nos advertiste?  
\- ¿De qué debía advertirnos exactamente? -el tono de su voz era algo más triste- Recuerda lo que hace a el Jardín Negro a la mente.

Él suspiró bajando ligeramente la mirada. Al percatarse de cómo ella mostraba una expresión apenada decidió tratar de seguir sacándola de quicio para distraerla.

\- ¿Usabas la cabeza de Bor como gorro de ducha?

Valeria volvió a responder con un puñetazo para que la soltara dedicándole una mirada enrabietada, pudiendo poner el primer pie sobre la rampa de su nave, que acababa de embarcar cerca de ellos.

\- Eres de una chulería insoportable, Fidel.

Uldren logró sonreír de nuevo mientras la seguía. Pasar por aquel umbral después de tanto tiempo logró hacerle sentir una lejana y añorada sensación de estar en casa, pero sabía qué era lo que tocaba. Qué era lo que había prometido, a qué debía enfrentarse después de tantísimos años. Valeria no era la única que había madurado en aquella interminable incursión. El Príncipe se dio cuenta a lo largo de su exilio que su búsqueda de redención carecía de sentido alguno si pretendía seguir ocultando lo que sabía. Quién era realmente. ¿De qué serviría tratar de arreglar las cosas si no era sincero con su única compañera teniendo en cuenta cómo había afectado a su vida? Estaba seguro de que ella no se lo tomaría nada bien. Seguramente le resultaría imposible aceptar el hecho de haber convivido con aquel que había asesinado a su padre, pero puede que tuviera en cuenta que tratase de remediarlo. De deshacer lo que había hecho. Si no llegaba a perdonarle nunca, al menos podría decir que lo había intentado, trataría de mostrarle que era mejor de lo que había sido en su otra vida.  
La compuerta se cerró tras él dejando que ambos pudieran sentirse realmente a salvo por primera vez en muchos años. Valeria se sentó sobre la silla del panel de mandos y dio tres vueltas abrazándose al respaldo con nostalgia y sin dejar de sonreír. Uldren se acercó a atender al asfódelo que si bien mostraba un par de pétalos algo secos y mustios parecía haber resistido a la soledad tan bien como ellos. Retiró los restos para permitir que la flor volviera a lucir con su natural belleza carmín y negra.

\- Bueno -dijo Valeria volviendo a ponerse en pie- Disculpa un momento... hm...

Él giró su rostro para observarla. Quitarse la parte superior de su equipamiento la hizo suspirar fuertemente con alivio y le permitió relajar sus hombros.

\- Por el Viajero, mucho mejor.

Ver que los conductos de radiolaria que recorrían su armazón no se abrían paso también a través de su carne le hizo poder respirar tranquilo. Valeria mostraba que, debajo de toda aquella chatarra, vestía con algún tipo de tejido oscuro similar al de los cinturones de seguridad pero de aspecto elástico que había enrollado a lo largo de su torso y brazos. La única porción de piel que quedaba al descubierto era la parte superior de su cuello y su abdomen. La musculatura era ligeramente más tonificada de lo que recordaba haber percibido.  
La anfitriona volvió a sentarse esta vez apoyándose sobre las rodillas con los codos y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos entre sí, sonriéndole con expectación.

\- Ponte cómodo.

Uldren mostró una de las palmas de sus manos.

\- Estoy bien así -le respondió con cautela.

Ella entrecerró los ojos separando los labios en una expresión de sospecha. Después volvió a sonreír.

\- Venga, Fidel. No te voy a comer -bromeó para tratar de hacer que se relajara haciéndole un ademán con una mano mientras se erguía para apoyarse en el respaldo de su asiento.

El Guardián suspiró lentamente por la nariz sin evitar estar algo nervioso y tragó saliva asintiendo una vez con suavidad, acercándose después a una de las estanterías para dejar sus armas ante su atenta mirada. A la joven no le costó mucho darse cuenta de que aquella conducta no fue casual. Podía leer que Uldren estaba seguro de que algo la iba a hacer enfadar, que tenía que mostrarse más vulnerable que ella. Frunció el ceño ligeramente afilando su mirada para vigilar mejor sus movimientos, tensando inconscientemente los músculos de sus piernas al ver que él retrocedía casi hasta la puerta para alejarse de sus herramientas y posiblemente tener una vía de escape. No se podía llegar a imaginar qué podría estar pasándole realmente por la cabeza si alguien tan persuasivo y capaz como él actuaba ahora de una forma tan sumisa, tan aparentemente cobarde. Que tuviera tanto miedo de repente. Escuchó su suspiro al dejar caer los hombros para forzarse a mantener la compostura y vio que mostraba sus manos en un gesto mediador.

\- Está bien -dijo en voz alta- Cumpliré mi palabra, pero antes... -hizo una pausa que aprovechó para medir bien sus siguientes palabras- Valeria, quiero recordarte que pese a todo lo que ha ocurrido... siempre te he sido leal. A ti. A tu causa. A nuestra   
amistad. Me has salvado de un abismo. No me refiero únicamente al Bosque Infinito o al Jardín Negro. Yo... -bajó ligeramente la mirada- de lo único que me arrepiento es de no habértelo dicho antes. De no haber actuado de otra forma.

Valeria movió rápidamente sus ojos en un zigzagueo nervioso antes de volver a mirarle, dándole vueltas a por qué aquellas palabras sonaban como algún tipo de advertencia. El ritmo de su corazón comenzó a agitarse ante una sensación de paranoia que empezó a recorrerle el cuello. El cruce de sus dedos se apretó sin que se diera cuenta, pero Uldren pudo observar que su discurso tan sólo había logrado ponerla en estado de alerta. Recalcó la posición de sus manos para recordarle que no estaba armado. Ella frunció el ceño de nuevo con la misma expresión de incomprensión e impaciencia.  
Ya no quedaba vuelta atrás, tan solo afrontar lo que tuviera que suceder. El ritmo de su respiración trataba continuamente de volverse más sofocado por culpa de la ansiedad que le abrazaba la garganta. La sensación le pareció tremendamente irónica. Si tenía que volver a dejarla atrás, quien saldría asfixiado esta vez sería él. Emitió un sonido nasal por la resignación frunciendo los labios y viendo que debía quitarse la máscara de una vez por todas. Tiró de su capucha hacia atrás bajando la cabeza para hacerlo con más facilidad y después agarró su casco introduciendo los pulgares en su interior. Esperó un instante antes de continuar en un último titubeo aprovechando todos los segundos que pudiera arañar para poder mirarla. Era posible que su siguiente expresión fuera de ira. Quería recordarla al menos tal y como había sido siempre. Suspiró antes de tirar del yelmo hacia arriba liberando por fin su rostro y dejando que su compañera pudiera ver por fin lo que realmente escondía.  
Valeria abrió más sus ojos con labios fruncidos y la cabeza ladeada. Su cuerpo se agarrotó como si alguien la estuviera usando de puente eléctrico. Incluso sus pulmones habían dejado de funcionar. Tenía las manos tan apretadas que el chasquido de sus muñecas interrumpió aquel pesado y tenso silencio. El aire se perturbó de tal manera que hizo que ambos olvidasen el aroma a cerrado que portaba.  
Uldren tragó saliva bajando su casco y volviendo a mostrarle una vez más la palma de la mano que aún tenía libre, pero ella no reaccionaba. Se había convertido en una estatua testigo de su prohibida presencia.

\- Val-

Ella se levantó de un salto. La repentina reacción lo hizo flexionar un poco las rodillas en una pose ligeramente agazapada por instinto. Había hecho retroceder uno de sus pies respecto a su posición inicial en dirección a la puerta. Valeria le dio un puñetazo al panel de mandos bloqueando la salida sin apartar sus ojos de él. Aún no había pestañeado. Sentir el vibrar del motor al arrancar hizo que Uldren se diera cuenta de que acababa de enjaularle con ella.

\- Valeria, espera -trató de tranquilizarla.

Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer para que los dos no se enzarzaran en una pelea. De que al menos su espectro pudiera sacarle de allí, pero Kebap se mantenía en silencio sabiendo que era lo mejor. Ahora el Príncipe estaba en un callejón sin salida tal y como había temido la primera vez que se había subido a aquella nave.  
La Guardiana hizo un suave ademán con la cabeza como si su propio espectro estuviera a su lado.

\- Ðum -dijo muy seria- Creí que habíamos logrado salir. Compruébalo otra vez.

Uldren pestañeó un par de veces sin moverse un ápice sin llegar a comprender. Ella bufó con fuerza dejando caer los hombros y dando tres pasos hacia él con una mirada cargada de sospecha.

\- Sí que se han puesto originales ahora -murmuró para sí misma como si él no estuviera presente.

Tragó saliva.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -logró preguntarle.

La joven se dirigió a él con una expresión que denotaba cansancio, como si su pregunta le hubiera parecido una impertinencia.

\- Que hayan simulado en esta realidad que Uldren Sov sea mi compañero de escuadra. Déjalo, no sé para qué me molesto -hizo un ademán con una mano mostrando que había bajado su defensa casi por completo, girándose un poco para ignorarle- Ðum, ¿Cómo va ese análisis?  
(Esto... Valeria...) murmuró él.

Empezó a buscar entre las juntas de su nave como si tratara de encontrar algo bajo ellas. Fue entonces cuando el Guardián comprendió que puede que ellos hubieran logrado salir del Bosque Infinito, pero la foresta aún no había salido de su cabeza. Llevaba tanto tiempo corriendo en círculos entre los reinos que probablemente distorsionara la realidad más de lo que él podría imaginar.

\- Valeria... -insistió para volver a llamar su atención- Esto no es... una simulación. Soy Fidel.

Valeria se giró con una verdadera expresión de ira que por poco la hizo mostrar los dientes.

\- No me molestes -le ordenó- Y menos menciones su nombre. Tengo que encontrar la salida.

Los que solían ser unos orgullosos ojos dorados se tornaron en unas débiles velas que centellearon con tristeza. Volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, pero el aliento se rehusó a avanzar más allá de su garganta. Asintió volviendo a cerrar sus labios.

(Valeria... no sé... cómo decirte esto) dijo Ðum en voz baja (Hemos salido del Bosque. Ya no estamos en el Jardín...)  
\- Que no, Ðum, que te estás equivocando -insistió la Guardiana haciendo ademanes con las manos como si tratara de espantar a un insecto- Que no puede ser, hombre. ¿Estamos tontos o qué?

Su silencio no hizo otra cosa que confirmarle que la situación era tan surrealista como parecía. Valeria tragó saliva con fuerza empezando a temblar y notando que su cuerpo comenzaba a emitir tanto calor que no supo con certeza si era ira o si se iba a desmayar. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la frente e inspirar por la nariz para tratar de tranquilizarse.

\- Dime que no es el cribador otra vez. ¿Ðum?  
(No es el cribador...)

Soltó un jadeo con una nerviosa carcajada poniendo los brazos en jarra y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando por fin de hurgar entre las juntas del interior de la cabina. La dejó caer después pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

\- Vamos a ver... vamos a ver... vamos a ver... -se repitió varias veces, volviendo a bufar- Uldren... el Príncipe Uldren. Vale. Está bien...

Él pudo ver que las lágrimas que cayeron de su ojo derecho se deslizaban por su mano y bajaban hasta el codo ante la impermeabilidad de la prenda. Volvió a asentir bajando ligeramente su mirada sin permitirse distraerse demasiado por el miedo a necesitar defenderse de su ataque. Tenía motivos para responder así, más que el resto de Guardianes que se le habían echado encima.  
Valeria se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano sorbiendo la nariz una sola vez antes de poner los brazos en jarra y volver a encararse con él. Repasó su rostro unos instantes y chasqueó la lengua sin poder ser capaz de mantenerle la mirada.

\- Tremendo hijo de perra -gruñó- No me lo puedo creer.

Sabía que estaba enfadada, pero no tenía ni idea del espeso cóctel de sentimientos que burbujeaba en el interior de la cabeza de la Guardiana. Ella había visto mucho, sabía mucho. Más de lo que él se imaginaba. Tuvo que sentarse de nuevo en su sillón sujetándose la cabeza con las manos para poner orden a sus pensamientos. Ya había visto su rostro antes, no sólo en los documentos que había buscado para tratar de darle caza. Ya le había visto en el Jardín, sabía secretos sobre él que muy pocas personas habían logrado descubrir. Había descubierto el tipo de hombre que había sido realmente, tanto lo bueno como lo malo que los Vex le habían permitido seguir investigando. No sólo debía enfrentarse al hecho de haber acogido al asesino de su padre, sino que debía aceptar que se había enamorado de él. El compañero que siempre se había interpuesto entre el peligro y ella, quien le había cogido de la mano y abrazado contra su pecho, no era otro que el príncipe repudiado.

\- Qué hijo de perra -volvió a repetir.

Toda aquella amalgama de información que empezó a cobrar sentido en un instante la hizo ponerse a la defensiva. Puede que desde el primer momento hubiera fingido ser aquella persona amargada y marginada que había sido cuando le encontró. Que la hubiera manipulado para tratar de encontrar una forma de recuperar su trono, de vengarse de que otros Guardianes le hubieran tratado como un despojo. Cabía la posibilidad de que la hubiera encandilado y jugado con ella para sacar provecho de su buena fe, de su decisión de confiar en él. Que su traición hubiera ido más allá de lo que una vez pensó que había sido cargar con una responsabilidad que no le correspondía, que en realidad todo se tratara de una triquiñuela. Se miró la mano derecha, sabiendo que había pagado su ingenuidad con un precio muy alto y ahora estaba dándose cuenta de las verdaderas consecuencias de sus actos. Nunca tuvo un amigo, nunca había existido un Fidel, tan solo un titiritero que acababa de cortar los hilos para dejarla tirada en el suelo. Levantó la mirada recordando que no debía perderle de vista, pero no fue capaz de decirle nada más.

\- Valeria -volvió a murmurar Uldren deshaciendo por fin su postura para quedarse de pie dejando a un lado el casco- Deja que me explique.  
\- ¿Que te expliques? -repitió ella indignada- ¿¡Que te expliques!?

Se detuvo un instante. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer para hacerle entender que nunca quiso hacerle daño. Veía en sus ojos que no lloraría más por el dolor, sino que su mirada mostraba frustración, rabia y rencor. Bastante afortunado era ya de que no le hubiera tratado de cortar el cuello o disparado aún. Puede que eso fuera lo mejor, mostrarle que realmente era alguien a quien debía odiar, que dirigiera toda aquella carga contra él y que así pudiera por fin rendirle cuentas a Uldren Sov. Tragó saliva frunciendo el ceño en su mejor intento por parecer tan enfadado como ella.

\- ¿Acaso prefieres que me quede aquí en silencio? -le preguntó- ¿Te parecería mejor así? ¿Estarías más tranquila?

Valeria ladeó su rostro deformándolo en una mueca amenazante ante la provocación. Tal y como esperaba ella no toleraría ahora que le rechistara.

\- ¿O es por Cayde? ¿Es eso, verdad?

Ella volvió a ponerse de pie apretando los puños con fuerza para después señalarle.

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar su nombre -le advirtió.  
\- ¿Crees que no he pagado ya suficiente condena por lo que hice? ¿O quieres sumarte a la lista de gente que me ha matado desde que me convertí en Guardián? ¡Adelante! Me tienes aquí encerrado contigo, ¡Estás en tu casa! -exclamó abriendo los brazos en una invitación para exponer mejor su pecho.

Vio que aquella última provocación no había logrado hacerla estallar. Escuchar esas palabras la había hecho dudar un segundo.

\- No pienso disculparme por lo que hice.  
\- ¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Valeria atónita.  
\- No voy a disculparme por matar a Cayde-6 -matizó Uldren frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes- ¿Cómo esperas que pida perdón por algo que ni siquiera recuerdo? Menuda estupidez.

Ella echó los hombros hacia atrás para tensar la musculatura de su espalda.

\- Se acabó -sentenció acercándose a la estantería donde el Príncipe había dejado sus armas.

Él volvió a agazaparse para tratar de encontrar una manera de acercarse al panel de mandos. Valeria lanzó un cuchillo de arco que hizo que la nave sufriera una sobrecarga provocando que se pusiera en marcha y que el timón se quedara completamente frito. Apretó el puño en el aire sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en él antes de empezar a dejar todas sus armas con fuertes golpes sobre el expositor.  
El hecho de que ahora tuviera que saltar al vacío si quería escapar de allí le hizo barajar la idea de tratar de reventar la luna de la cabina. Lo más seguro era que la puerta ni siquiera respondiese si trataba de abrirla sin usar la fuerza. El hecho de que ella rechazara usar sus propias armas logró confundirle, pero entendió el motivo por el que lo había hecho cuando ella volvió a encararse a él volviendo a apretar los puños a la altura del pecho.

\- ¿Quieres resolver esto así? -le preguntó- Muy bien, pero te lo advierto Valeria... -volvió a mirarla fijamente a los ojos- No esperes que no me defienda.  
\- Bien -afirmó ella- Hubiera sido insultarme aún más.  
\- Voy a matar a tu espectro -mintió.  
(¡Uldren!) le susurró Kebap, rogándole que cambiara de idea y esperando a que aquella amenaza fuera algo que hubiera dicho sin pensar.  
\- Inténtalo.

Supo que no debía contenerse. Si Valeria lograba ver que no iba en serio jamás se lo podría perdonar. Ya no esperaba volver a verla o conservar la esperanza de que poder volver a luchar junto a ella, lo único que le importaba ahora era que pudiera estar en paz con haber tratado de honrar la memoria de su padre. De que toda aquella culpa y frustración se fueran con él cuando ya no estuviera. No estaba dispuesto a que su espectro corriese peligro o pagase las consecuencias, lo único que quería era darle una opción a su única amiga para poder afrontar quién la había engañado durante todo aquel tiempo. Quién era el malo de la película.  
Se echó a un lado cuando ella inició el ataque, con la misma facilidad con la que se había inclinado hundió los nudillos en su desnudo estómago. La joven se dobló hacia adelante emitiendo un quejido seco al quedarse sin aliento, pero se aferró a su muñeca con toda su fuerza girando sobre sí misma para tratar de volver a echarle el brazo a la espalda. Uldren bailó con ella rotando en el mismo paso como respuesta para volver a apartarla con una patada dirigida a su pecho. Ella volvió a gemir de dolor, lo cual logró hacer que sus ojos se humedecieran por el que él sintió al escucharla.  
La joven gruñó volviendo a mirarle con ira ciega. No estaba dispuesta a perder un combate real después de llevar casi dos siglos luchando por su propia vida y menos contra la persona que acababa de ofenderla a propósito del tal manera. Tensó tanto la mandíbula que notó que los huesos se le entumecían.

\- ¿Has acabado? -le preguntó Uldren.

La Guardiana volvió a embestir contra vez pero ninguno de sus golpes fue capaz de hacerle perder el aliento. Notó que le hacía un barrido con una pierna hasta hacerla caer, pero seguía siendo más pequeña, contaba con la ventaja de que tenía más papeletas para ganarle en agilidad. Rodó hacia atrás aprovechando la fuerza de la caída mientras se agarraba el pelo para evitar que él usara sus coletas como correa. Él ya se había agazapado para tratar de alcanzarlas. La joven se rodeó el cuello con ellas a modo de bufanda para descartar regalarle una vulnerabilidad como aquella. Uldren la miró frunciendo el ceño.  
Esta vez fue la Guardiana quien tuvo que defenderse de la iniciativa de su contrincante. Los brazos del Príncipe eran largos y rápidos. Puede que no conservara recuerdos de su anterior vida, pero tenía siglos de experiencia a sus espaldas. Había sido un pionero, había vivido durante el Colapso, quién sabe en cuántas peleas se había enzarzado, cuántos millares de batallas había ganado por sus propios medios sin espectro alguno que pudiera traerle de vuelta.  
Él se percató que su mirada por un momento había dejado de estar tan enfurecida. Era analítica, fría y tranquila. Aún mostraba irritación, pero daba la sensación de que estaba usando sus ataques para estudiarle. Se retiró dos pasos para frustrar su intento de que pudiera encontrar algo con lo que poder abatirle. Sin duda se sabía defender mejor que ella, pero aquella había dejado de ser la inocente Valeria con la que había compartido tan buenas experiencias. Era otra persona distinta, no había podido vivir la transición de aquella metamorfosis, no podía permitirse confiar en que ahora ella tuviera piedad o subestimarla.  
La joven se dio cuenta de la perspicacia del Príncipe y gruñó de forma silenciosa. Que él permaneciera a dos metros con la misma mirada de un jaguar que espera a que su presa meta la pata le hizo entender que no volvería a moverse hasta que ella mostrara sus cartas. Su propia ira la había hecho gastar su única granada. Era cuestión de tiempo hasta que cualquiera de los dos reuniera la Luz suficiente para hacerse con el primer arma, pero ella aún blandía una que él no conocía.  
Valeria hizo un ademán para hacerle creer que volvería a atacar, provocando que Uldren la imitara en respuesta. La siguiente vez fue de verdad. Mostró su costado izquierdo a propósito exponiéndolo abiertamente para que él volviera a golpearla. Que su propia musculatura se comprimiese ante el inevitable impacto le proporcionó la tensión suficiente para poder impulsar su hombro con el peso del resto de su cuerpo en un puñetazo que hizo crujir tanto su mano como la mandíbula de Uldren.  
El Príncipe sintió que un tren le llevaba por delante. El golpe fue tan fuerte que por poco le hizo perder la consciencia, no se imaginaba que los huesos de aquella muchacha pudieran llegar a ser tan duros. Tuvo que desplazarse varios pasos a su derecha para lograr recuperar el equilibrio y volvió a mirarla llevándose una mano al rostro, dándose cuenta de que su labio inferior había reventado como un higo maduro. Ella no había insistido con el ataque pese a que podría haberse aprovechado fácilmente de su traspiés.

\- Joder -maldijo recolocándose el meñique fracturado.

Uldren escupió al suelo la bocanada de sangre que acababa de inundar su boca. La humedad se deslizó rápidamente por su mentón y bañó su garganta de carmín líquido, goteando sobre el suelo y terminando de dejarlo todo perdido. Ella levantó ligeramente su labio superior en una mueca de desagrado al ver la profunda llaga que le había provocado.

\- Eso no ha sido por Cayde -le dijo, su postura había cambiado por completo, parecía haber bajado por completo su defensa como si no quisiera pelear más, como si aquel único puñetazo hubiera sido suficiente.  
\- ¿Ah no?

Valeria le volvió a mirar con desaprobación.

\- Eso ha sido por volver a tratar de mentirme.

Él sacudió la cabeza algo confuso.

\- ¿Cómo?

La joven le miró de arriba a abajo en silencio. Después dejó caer las manos y se dirigió a su sillón. Uldren permaneció agazapado, ciertamente frustrado de que se hubiera rendido tan pronto. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando?

\- Adelante -dijo ella sentándose y haciendo un ademán para invitarle a coger cualquiera de las armas expuestas en la estantería- Sírvete.  
\- ¿Que me sirva?  
\- Vamos, dispárame -le provocó.

El Guardián parpadeó un par de veces sin llegar a comprender. Estaba seguro de que no se había contenido, había respondido a cada uno de los movimientos como si realmente se estuviera jugando la vida. No había forma de que ella hubiera podido entrever que sus intenciones eran realmente otras.

\- ¿No? -preguntó la joven arqueando las cejas- Te voy a decir por qué no me vas a matar.  
\- Te escucho -respondió Uldren con falsa sorna.

La joven permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

\- ¿Y bien? -insistió él.

Ella suspiró con frustración relajando los hombros. Volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre las manos apoyándose con los codos en las rodillas.  
Podría seguir atacándola. Podría seguir insistiendo en dejarla fuera de combate, no es como si Valeria estuviera demostrando que tenía oportunidad ahora para defenderse, o voluntad siquiera. No era capaz de obligarse a tener que volver a hacerle daño si al menos no ofrecía resistencia.  
La Guardiana juntó sus manos con los dedos entrelazados apoyando los puños sobre los labios cuando fue capaz de levantar su testa, pero sus ojos evitaban encontrarse con los de él. Se giró en su asiento hasta que pudo observar la silueta del Viajero, que aún permanecía sobre el planeta natal de Uldren. Tragó saliva bajando su mirada hasta el asfódelo que se alzaba tranquilo e intacto sobre el panel de mandos. Suspiró volviendo a ponerse de pie hasta darle la espalda.

\- Kebap, haz el favor de curar sus heridas.

El Guardián hizo un único gesto para que no se atreviera a materializarse. Dejar de sentir el intenso y perforante dolor de su rostro le indicó que la herida de su boca y la fisura de su mandíbula se habían ido. La sangre que cubría su piel y equipamiento desapareció del mismo modo, dejando tan solo aquella que permanecía en el suelo.

\- Hay una cosa que debes saber -dijo Valeria volviendo a girarse hacia él.

Dejó caer los hombros y después se pellizcó el entrecejo cerrando los ojos para poder respirar hondo.

\- Mira... escucha -trató de continuar- No voy... no voy a... no pienso dejar que mi nave sufra más daños porque estemos peleándonos hasta que encuentre un rumbo.

Él rió con sorna.

\- ¿Y qué propones, que nos paremos en cualquier trozo de roca que orbite cerca para continuar?

Valeria volvió a mirarle con expresión cansada.

\- Cállate la puta boca y deja que me explique -espetó.

Uldren logró deshacer por fin su postura defensiva para quedarse de pie tal y donde estaba.

\- Ilumíname.  
\- Siéntate -le ordenó ella señalando al banquillo que tanto solía acostumbrar a utilizar antes de volver a sentarse en su silla.

El Príncipe alzó una ceja con escepticismo. Valeria se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, te he dejado sordo? ¿Acaso me has oído tartamudear?

Vio que él accedía finalmente a obedecer su comando imitando su postura con las piernas separadas en un despreocupado y osado despatarre.

\- Te escucho -le dijo.

Ella volvió a suspirar frotándose una ceja y desviando su mirada de nuevo.

\- Como te he dicho... hay una cosa que debes saber. Tú... no siempre has sido así. Como... -bufó a causa de la tensión- como cuando mataste a mi padre. No te equivoques -le señaló como advertencia- eras un verdadero capullo, y no me cabe duda de que si   
no hubieras tenido que pagar consecuencia alguna, no hubieras dudado en tratar de exterminar a todos los Guardianes.

Él ladeó ligeramente la cabeza no sabiendo a dónde quería llegar con aquella conversación o qué tenía que hacerle saber.

\- Tú... -suspiró de nuevo juntando y separando las puntas de sus dedos en un tic nervioso- puede que... no fueras del todo responsable de haberle asesinado.


	19. Uldren y Buri

Su rostro había pasado de una falsa expresión de osadía a una mueca atónita. Tuvo que estar un minuto en silencio para encontrar una manera en la que poder reaccionar. En todo aquel tiempo no pestañeó ni una sola vez, dándole la sensación a Valeria de que estaba cruzando miradas con una escultura.

\- ¿Cómo dices? -murmuró él.

Ella cerró los ojos un instante por el picor que le hizo sentir que él siguiera sin parpadear.

\- Digo... que puede que no fueras del todo responsable de haberle asesinado. No diría responsable -rectificó- más bien consciente.  
\- ¿Consciente? ¿Qué me estás diciendo, Valeria? -exigió saber.

La joven dejó caer con suavidad los hombros respirando con profundidad.

\- La primera vez que entraste al Jardín tocaste algo que no debías haber tocado.

Vio que los estupefactos ojos del Príncipe oscilaban entre ella y el asfódelo.

\- No -hizo una pausa- Ese no fue el problema... escucha -bajó la cabeza para frotarse el pelo con frustración antes de volver a dirigirse a él- Mientras estuve en el Jardín... os vi a ti y a Jolyon entrar.  
\- ¿Cómo?

Levantó una de sus manos para que no le interrumpiera de nuevo.

\- Que os vi la primera vez que entrásteis al Jardín Negro -repitió- No estaba ni cerca, pero os vi a lo lejos. No me quise ni acercar, ¿Comprendes lo que te digo? Aunque no me faltaron ganas. Recuerda lo que te conté de ese sitio: crece en dos direcciones.

Uldren la miraba ahora con los labios ligeramente abiertos y el ceño fruncido esperando a que se explicase.

\- El Uldren al que vi... era como Fidel, ¿Entiendes? Pero al salir eras... distinto. Algo muy jodido se te metió en la cabeza.  
\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con Cayde? -preguntó con impaciencia, incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Ella respiró profundamente al volver a oírle pronunciar su nombre pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. Se volvió a poner de pie para arrancar un par de pétalos del asfódelo y preparó una jarra de agua.

\- ¿Te has cruzado con alguien extraño desde que nos separamos? ¿Un reflejo de ti mismo o de alguien conocido?

Trató de hacer memoria. Todo cuanto recordaba eran simulaciones de otras criaturas, nunca de sí mismo, ni siquiera otro Guardián que se pareciera a él, o vistiera de manera similar. Tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de volver a verla a ella. Casi siempre estaba solo, muy pocas veces había tenido la suerte de cruzarse con alguien, real o no, que pudiera brindarle algo parecido a una conversación a excepción de su espectro.

\- No -respondió.

Valeria asintió dos veces sirviendo en dos tazas calientes los pétalos que ahora flotaban sobre una humeante agua que empezaba a teñirse del mismo tono que sus pigmentos. Se volvió a acercar a él esta vez sin mostrar tanta cautela para ofrecerle una de   
ellas.

\- Bebe -le ordenó.

Él aceptó la copa bebiendo un sorbo sin darle más vueltas, demasiado distraído por la nueva perspectiva que trataba de explicarle su compañera. Ella volvió a sentarse ante él cruzándose de piernas y alzando la taza contra sus labios.

\- Bebe -insistió irritada acto seguido.

Uldren posó su mirada sobre la infusión. Recordó que Ðum les había explicado sus efectos tranquilizantes. Haberse percatado de que ella casi se había terminado la suya le hizo confiar en que no se trataba de un somnífero.  
Valeria volvió a asentir al ver que obedecía.

\- No sé cuándo o cómo exactamente, pero sé que el Jardín plantó una semilla dentro de tu cabeza antes de que lograras salir. Es bastante fácil que el sitio te afecte, pero es que cuando vosotros entrásteis, el Corazón Negro aún dominaba el lugar,   
¿Comprendes? Supongo que la muerte de tu hermana terminó de hacerla germinar.  
\- ¿Cómo... estás tan segura? -preguntó con escepticismo.

Era igual de posible que fuera ella quien hubiera alucinado. Que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto fuera un espejismo o un distorsionado recuerdo de los verdaderos hechos.

\- Lo sé porque… lo sé, y porque Bam-Bam trataba de advertirme -explicó ella- «El Jardín plantó sus secretos en él» -citó- Fuiste tú mismo quien lo dijo. Hablabas del cabal que nos encontramos la última vez.

Uldren se frotó la frente con las puntas de los dedos desordenándose ligeramente el flequillo. Era mucha información que procesar. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había notado al observar el cuerpo de aquel soldado comido por las semillas. Que había sentido verdadero interés en acercarse y estudiarlo de cerca. Que el Jardín Negro le había susurrado con su seductora voz para que pusiera sus manos sobre la carne putrefacta.  
Ella esperó a que pudiera procesarlo. No era fácil explicarle a un Guardián que en su vida pasada había sido manipulado por la Oscuridad. Sabía perfectamente cómo aquella fuerza podía doblegar a las mentes más sabias y a los guerreros más fuertes. Ðum ya lo había tenido que vivir dos veces.

\- ¿Yo... me estás diciendo que... maté a Cayde estando poseído? -su mirada había pasado de la estupefacción a la tristeza, a una frustración tan visceral que Valeria supo que estallaría en cualquier momento, pero se había adelantado lo suficiente.

Uldren dejó caer la cabeza hasta apoyar su peso sobre una mano mirando al suelo. La tensión que ejercía sobre el asa de la taza se vio mermada súbitamente a causa de una repentina sensación de aturdimiento. La joven reaccionó, preparada, agarrando la vasija antes de que ésta se hiciera pedazos contra el suelo y la dejó después a un lado. El Príncipe levantó la mirada con un primitivo impulso de acelerar su respiración al saber que debía ponerse alerta, pero su sistema nervioso no llegó a dar la orden por mucho que su cerebro se repitiera lo que debía hacer. Miró a la Guardiana con una mezcla de sentimientos entre traición y miedo al percatarse de que le había drogado, ¿Pero en qué momento?

\- Eh, eh -susurró ella agarrándole de un hombro para tratar de tranquilizarle y obligarle a apoyarse en el respaldo- Respira, tranquilo.  
\- ¿Qué me has dado? -le preguntó mostrando ligeramente los dientes.  
\- Lo mismo que me he tomado yo -le respondió en voz baja- no estás acostumbrado, tranquilízate. No voy a hacerte nada ni a ti ni a Kebap.

Él suspiró con fuerza cerrando los ojos.

\- Pero tanto no -le indicó, dándole una suave palmada en una mejilla para que no se durmiera.

Volvió a mirarla con el ceño milimétricamente fruncido sin ni siquiera llegar a percatarse del contacto.

\- Escucha -volvió a decirle en voz baja- Ahora que lo sabes, tienes tres opciones, toma nota si quieres -esperó unos segundos para comprobar que él escuchaba con atención.  
\- ¿Todo lo que me han hecho otros Guardianes...?

Valeria asintió una vez.

\- ¿No me lo merecía?  
\- No te voy a mentir, te portaste muy mal con ellos en general, pero... hay que tener en cuenta todos los hechos. No eras consciente de lo que hacías.  
\- ¿Tú...?

Ella suspiró.

\- Yo... no puedo perdonar lo que hiciste, Uldren -le dijo confirmando sus sospechas.

Bajó la mirada asintiendo varias veces, consciente de que jamás lograría encontrar un lugar donde pudiera vivir sin estar rodeado por el rencor y el dolor, ni siquiera con Valeria.  
La joven volvió a respirar con profundidad. El hombre que permanecía sentado y cabizbajo frente a ella no era el asesino al que había tratado de culpar durante tanto tiempo ni la persona realmente causante de su desdicha. Sabía perfectamente quién había tenido la culpa, quién había propiciado las condiciones para que el Poseído y Cayde se cruzaran en el peor momento. Volvió a mirar al Viajero durante un instante. Podía equivocarse, podía hacer que sus espectros cometieran errores, pero sabía que quien se lamentaba ahora por no haber podido resistirse al inevitable embrujo de la Oscuridad era alguien muy querido para ella. Alguien a quien amaba.

\- No puedo perdonar lo que... ocurrió -rectificó- Pero puedo comprender lo que tuviste que pasar... y creo entender cómo te debes haber sentido hasta ahora. 

Uldren logró levantar la mirada con sus ojos abiertos de par en par en una expresión de completa confusión. Ella sonrió con incomodidad.

\- Eres libre de irte a donde quieras si es lo que prefieres. Cuando arregle el panel, claro está.

Él balbuceó un poco antes de poder articular palabra.

\- Esas opciones… ¿Cuáles son?

Valeria se frotó el mentón antes de responder.

\- Puedes elegir pagarla con los Guardianes tal y como ellos lo han pagado contigo si así lo deseas, -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- puedes... supongo que volver a la Ciudad Onírica y tratar de recuperar tu título, o lo que sea...

La joven bajó la mirada como si se rehusara a mencionar la tercera propuesta. Había conflicto en sus ojos, pero en el fondo de aquella inquietud vio que no se trataba de indecisión, sino preocupación. Si se había callado era porque trataba de hacer lo correcto. Su corazón esperaba fervientemente a que mencionara aquellas palabras rezando para que proyectaran lo que en realidad siempre había deseado.

\- Podrías... quedarte conmigo y... tratar de... traerle de vuelta.

No le miraba. Seguía jugando con las manos de forma nerviosa y al darse cuenta se frotó la nuca varias veces hasta que fue capaz de volver a girarse hacia él.

\- Valeria -murmuró juntando el índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha en un gesto de advertencia- Te prometo... que no estoy para más desengaños.

Ella sacudió la cabeza algo sobresaltada.

\- Voy en serio, Fid- Uldren -se corrigió- Haz... haz lo que te dé la gana, no me voy a inmiscuir –bajó la mirada- tampoco te voy a echar a patadas.

El silencio volvió a invadir la instancia con una presión de mil atmósferas sobre ellos. La joven se puso de pie dejando ambas tazas en el fregadero y se frotó el brazo derecho mientras se acercaba a la escotilla que daba al piso inferior, demasiado incómoda como para permanecer allí.

\- Avísame cuando te decidas -murmuró antes de desaparecer bajando las escaleras dejando la puertilla abierta por primera vez.

Tragó saliva con fuerza tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para tomar una decisión de inmediato. Sin duda sentía más rencor que nunca hacia el resto de Guardianes ahora que sabía que le hacían pagar por algo sobre lo que no había tenido el control, sin ni siquiera haberle dado un segundo para tratar de explicarse. Que el Jardín le hubiera hecho ver la verdad bajo los hechos logró hacerle comprender que seguramente Valeria era la única que sabía lo que realmente había ocurrido con Cayde. Se frotó los párpados con fuerza. Por mucho que le propusiera la opción de buscarse un nuevo lugar donde volver a echar raíces sabía que le resultaría tremendamente difícil. Aquello significaría seguir viviendo con el continuo miedo a que alguien descubriera su verdadera identidad, sería seguir huyendo el resto de su vida, al menos hasta que la gente lograra olvidarlo. Dudaba que aquella situación pudiera darse, y más entre los Guardianes.  
Sabía lo que deseaba en realidad, sabía que quería quedarse y que era la alternativa más fácil. Si quisiera ser egoísta le hubiera dicho de inmediato que permanecería junto a ella, ¿Pero qué era lo mejor para Valeria? ¿Convivir con el rostro de quien había matado a su padre? ¿Recordarle siempre que se quitara el casco que luchaba junto a alguien que había sido embaucado por la Oscuridad? ¿Qué clase de paz le traería eso? Puede que lo mejor fuera irse sin más y decantarse por la segunda opción. Tratar de olvidarse de ella y seguir con su vida aunque tuviera que pelearse con viento y marea por su propia cuenta. Ya llevaba más de medio siglo completamente sólo, aunque si lo había logrado era por tener su recuerdo cerca.

(Uldren...) murmuró Kebap en voz baja (¿Estás bien?...)

El Guardián suspiró con tristeza.

(¿Puedo hacer algo para animarte?)

Levantó la mirada.

\- Tranquilo Kebap -musitó tratando de transmitirle algo de calma y que no se sintiera culpable por nada- Simplemente necesito pensar un rato.

(Está bien, recuerda que estoy aquí)

Uldren asintió una vez volviendo a bajar la cabeza. Escuchó cómo Valeria abría el grifo de la ducha.

La joven estaba tan cabizbaja como él aunque sus motivos eran otros. Cerró el pestillo de la puerta tras ella mientras comenzaba a desnudarse y se miraba al espejo. Las cintas con las que se cubría dejaron a la vista un brazo Vex que escalaba hasta su escápula, siendo esta otra pieza que lograba intrincarse meticulosamente entre los músculos de su espalda. Parte de la artificial clavícula derecha se dejaba entrever entre su piel, ya que esta había logrado curarse sobre parte de la pieza. Se quitó la quebrada prótesis que se había fabricado para imitar un meñique y abrió su mano mecánica de cuatro dedos un par de veces antes de hundirse bajo el cálido chorro que comenzaba a provocar que el aseo se llenara de vapor de agua.  
La sensación logró hacer que parte de su cuerpo lograra relajarse. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había podido sumergirse en agua que no estuviera completamente helada. Suspiró con fuerza cerrando los ojos y dejando que la cascada se deslizara por los rasgos de su cara y lograse empapar el resto de su cuerpo. Sonrió ligeramente mirando a su derecha, observando que Ðum la vigilaba.  
La que había sido una carcasa de formas suaves y estampados blanquecinos ahora era un armazón de tres piezas que abrazaban su cuerpo como las aletas de una arpía Vex. Su óptico aún centelleaba con cerúlea luz y la misma retina de siempre.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó su espectro.

Valeria le dedicó otra amable sonrisa para agradecerle su preocupación.

\- He estado mejor -respondió- Pero también he estado mucho peor, ¿Qué hay de ti?

Él zigzagueó con la mirada.

\- Le habrás echado de menos tanto como yo a Uldren -trató de hacerle sentir mejor.  
\- Sí -asintió Ðum dándole la razón- Mucho. No me había contado nada.

Su Guardiana asintió dos veces girándose más hacia él para prestarle atención.

\- No le culpo. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti.  
\- ¿No estás enfadado? -le volvió a preguntar.

La pequeña lucecita negó con suavidad.

\- Creo que hizo bien en ocultarlo. Por mucho que nos hagamos amigos de otros espectros debemos proteger a nuestro Guardián. Pase lo que pase.  
\- ¿Y qué opinas de él?  
\- Hm... no he notado corrupción alguna en ninguno de los dos, si es lo que te preocupa, aunque debería acercarme más. Ya sabes.  
\- Que me acerque yo, vale...

Ðum se metió en la ducha con ella, robándole un poco del chorro.

\- Disculpa -le dijo.

Valeria logró reír con suavidad.

\- Claro, yo te froto la espalda -le dijo.

El espectro se giró un poco hacia ella abriendo sus aletas para permitirle mejor acceso.

\- Voy a necesitar un cepillo para llegar a todas las juntas -señaló la joven con diversión.  
\- Haz lo que puedas.

Ambos se asearon en silencio sin ninguna prisa por salir. La Guardiana, que se había sentado en el plato de porcelana, suspiró con fuerza cerrando los ojos tiempo después.

\- ¿Aún le quieres? -le preguntó su espectro en voz baja.

La joven separó sus párpados para mirarle.

\- ¿Soy tonta? -inquirió evitando responder directamente.

Ðum se sacudió con suavidad.

\- Puede que demasiado piedosa. Recuerda que le amenazaste con que a la tercera vez que te hiciera algo le meterías el revólver por el...

Ella arqueó las cejas dándose una palmada en la rodilla.

\- ¡Es verdad! -exclamó sorprendida de que su compañero hubiera decidido recordar aquello- Mira, sería una curiosa forma de hacerle pagar, ¿Qué te parece?  
\- Que no quiero estar ahí para verlo -respondió tajante el espectro haciéndola reír nuevamente.  
\- Está bien, te avisaré -bromeó.

Salió de la ducha con un tono de piel más rojizo que su natural color blanquecino a causa de estar tanto tiempo bajo el grifo de agua casi candente. El contraste de temperatura hizo que sufriera un escalofrío. La nube de vapor era tan densa que logró subir hasta el piso superior alertando a Uldren por un instante al creer que algún fuego se había producido en el interior de la nave.  
Valeria se tumbó en su propia cama sintiendo que los huesos de su espalda por fin lograban encontrar un descanso y se desentumecían al librarse de la presión a la que se habían sometido durante tantos años. Se hubiera dormido inmediatamente de no ser por el continuo hilo de pensamientos que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. A todas las vueltas que le daba a lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Aún no lograba creerse del todo que tuviera a Uldren Sov en el piso de arriba con aquella expresión de perro abandonado. Suspiró con tristeza tratando de imaginarse e intentando justificar todos los comportamientos que había mostrado ante ella. No se veía capaz a sí misma de vivir con ese tipo de presión pese a que ella había sido capaz de otras muchas cosas. Ya le había perdonado, se había deshecho de su capacidad de guardar rencor si no podía usarlo para algo.  
El sonido de sus pisadas logró alertarla y vio cómo bajaba las escaleras deteniéndose a medio camino al cruzarse con su mirada. Valeria disimuló para mostrarle que era libre de pasar al baño y ponerse otra muda. Ella se había vestido completamente casual, demostrando que no veía amenaza alguna de la que tener que protegerse. El atuendo se componía de un sencillo pantalón largo y una especie de sudadera varias tallas mayor que ella. Había ocultado de la vista sus manos con un par de guantes para no levantar tantas sospechas sobre su derecha. Fingiría que era una cuestión de hábito cubrírselas, tenía sus razones para no ser sincera.  
El Príncipe salió de la ducha evitando pararse, como alguien que trata de cruzar una calle evitando encontrarse con alguien conocido. Iba bastante tapado y se había hecho con la sábana que tan celosamente guardaba para los peores momentos sobre los hombros Había guardado varias de sus pocas pertenencias en su nave antes de que fueran al Bosque Infinito por si debían reubicarse y replantear el plan. Era lo más cómodo, Valeria había insistido en ello. Se percató de que su compañera lo observaba de otra manera, con cierto interés incluso. Obedeció al ademán de su cabeza para sentarse en el sofá que había reservado para él sin atreverse a mirarla de nuevo.  
Ella se frotó las lumbares y se acercó a él esta vez inclinándose de nuevo para observar mejor su rostro. Él lo ladeó, muy incómodo.

\- Uldren -dijo en voz baja- Mírame un momento.

El Príncipe obedeció enfocando sus iris hacia los suyos a través de las pestañas. Ella le tomó por el rostro para hacerle levantar el mentón y poder estudiarle mejor, causándole un leve sobresalto.

\- Tranquilo –murmuró para no alterarle más.

El Guardián tragó saliva correspondiendo a la mirada y deteniéndose un momento a dejar la mente en blanco y concentrarse en la sensación de que alguien le acariciara las mejillas por primera vez. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de disipar la humedad que amenazaba con inundar sus globos oculares. Valeria frunció ligeramente los labios con disgusto.

\- Mira hacia la izquierda -le dijo.

Él obedeció.

\- Ahora a la derecha -volvió a ordenar.

Uldren siguió la nueva orden. La joven siguió examinando sus ojos y después guió su mandíbula para que ladeara la cabeza y dejar mayor acceso a su garganta. Él tragó saliva pensando por un instante si no trataría de cortársela. Valeria tiró ligeramente del cuello de su camisa y posó la mano sobre las suyas, que aún sostenían la sábana. El Príncipe volvió a sobresaltarse un poco al no comprender qué era lo que buscaba.

\- Estás limpio -le dijo con suavidad manteniéndose en la misma posición.

Él la miró y asintió una vez con suavidad, comprendiendo con tristeza a qué se refería.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -le preguntó.  
\- ¿Qué quiero? -repitió Valeria algo confusa.

Uldren asintió nuevamente sin mirarla.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

La Guardiana suspiró y le obligó a mirarla volviendo a tomarle por el rostro, escudriñando aquella expresión apesadumbrada. Ahora no había ningún velo tras el que pudiera ocultarse, por lo que supo que era sincero.

\- Quiero que hagas lo que consideres correcto -le respondió.  
\- Esa no ha sido mi pregunta.

La joven se tomó unos segundos para responder. Suspiró con suavidad acariciando uno de sus pómulos y se inclinó contra su cuerpo para abrazarle por el cuello y acoger su rostro sobre su hombro izquierdo. Uldren tragó saliva con fuerza comenzando a temblar bajo su pecho y soltó la sábana con la que trataba de reconfortarse. Sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo propio logró quitarle un gran peso de encima. Cerró los ojos decidiendo someterse a cuanto ella hiciera con él. Supo que no lograría encontrar otro lugar al que llamar hogar si ella no estaba a su lado.

\- Valeria... -sollozó.

La joven hundió las puntas de los dedos de su mano izquierda en su pelo, acunándole con suavidad para animarle que se desahogara.

\- Venga, sácalo todo.

El Príncipe enterró su rostro en el interior de su hombro y se permitió llorar en silencio mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos con fuerza.

\- Lo siento -murmuró.

Valeria siguió acariciando su pelo y nuca con delicadeza y mimo mientras hacía que ambos se balancearan tranquilamente. Uldren lloró sin descanso durante tanto tiempo que ella empezó a notar que su musculatura se agarrarotaba a causa de su inestable apoyo. Tan solo se sostenía sobre una de sus rodillas, que incaba en los cojines del sillón y su pierna izquierda estirada sobre el suelo, hasta que él se inclinó hacia adelante por el dolor punzante que se había hecho con su abdomen a causa de los sollozos. Aquello la obligó sentar el trasero a poca distancia de sus rodillas, logrando darle un breve descanso a su cuerpo. Aunque hubiera querido, creía verse incapaz de deshacerse de su agarre fácilmente ya que el Príncipe se aferraba a ella como a un salvavidas.  
Poco a poco él fue ralentizando el ritmo de su respiración y la intensidad de sus temblores hasta que logró hacer que sus emociones le volvieran a permitir quedarse en silencio. Aún permanecía en la misma posición salvo por el hecho de que se había agarrado una muñeca detrás del cuerpo de su amparo. Mantenía aún el rostro tendido y ladeado sobre su hombro izquierdo. Valeria acompañaba su silencio, sin embargo, al notar cómo los minutos seguían pasando en aquel retrato decidió inclinar su cabeza a un lado para buscar la mirada de Uldren. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y la musculatura de sus rasgos estaba completamente relajada. Respiraba profunda y relajadamente.

\- ¿Uldren? -susurró, no recibiendo respuesta alguna de él.

Acarició su pelo nuevamente al comprobar que se había quedado dormido de agotamiento, aprovechando la oportunidad de volver a observarlo más cerca que nunca. Aún le resultaba surrealista la situación en la que se encontraba, en el hecho de pensar que una casualidad tan irónica hubiera provocado que cruzaran sus caminos y más aún, que le hubiera abierto el camino para descubrir la verdad sobre él. Había tenido mucho tiempo para llegar a entender las auténticas circunstancias de la tragedia que los rodeaba a ambos, por lo que había llegado a perdonar al Príncipe en cierto modo mucho antes de que éste se le revelara. Comprender que había tratado de compensar sus actos no hizo otra cosa que provocar que la imagen que siempre había percibido de su compañero se volviera más resplandeciente. Claro que le resultaba extraño ver que siempre había vestido con aquella piel, pero le resultaba más imposible no ser capaz de apiadarse del que siempre había sido su compañero. Nunca había dejado de ser su amigo más fiel, aunque usara otro nombre.  
Volvió a echar hacia atrás una de sus piernas con lentitud para tratar de apoyarse de nuevo sobre el suelo y aprovechó aún la postura de ambos para tenderlo con cuidado sobre el sofá. Subir sus piernas sobre el diván fue más complicado ya que temía despertarle. Cuando pudo comprobar que podría descansar cómodamente volvió a arroparlo con su sábana y peinó su flequillo por última vez, quedándose unos cuantos minutos de cuclillas a su lado mientras le observaba. Kebap le sorprendió materializándose a poca distancia de su cabeza.

\- Hola, Kebap -susurró sonriéndole con amabilidad.

El espectro se inclinó con suavidad como si hiciera una reverencia.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita -le dijo.  
\- Ðum -lo llamó ella- Ve a ponerte al día con tu amigo.

La pequeña Luz tardó unos angustiosos instantes en aparecer, consciente de que su nuevo aspecto podría asustar a su compañero. Kebap hizo parpadear un par de veces su óptico para comprobar que el Ðum que conocía no se hubiera perdido en el Bosque Infinito, ya que su nueva carcasa le indicó que los Vex habían logrado ponerle las garras encima.

\- Hola... -le saludó tímidamente.  
\- ¡Hola Ðum! -correspondió con alegría su amigo haciendo oscilar varias veces su armazón en un gesto emocionado- ¡Me alegro mucho de ver que estás bien!

Él imitó su expresión con alivio al ver que no le inspiraba miedo alguno.

\- Te acordaste de mi historia -murmuró aún más cohibido.  
\- ¡Naturalmente! -exclamó Kebap.  
\- Id arriba si así estáis más cómodos -les sugirió Valeria en voz baja- Yo me quedo aquí con él.  
\- ¡De acuerdo, gracias, señorita! -respondió Kebap estallando en una combustión de Luz.

Ðum asintió una vez. Su Guardiana le guiñó un ojo y le hizo un gesto para que no se preocupara y disfrutara de su esperada reunión.

Uldren despertó con un ligero sobresalto varias horas después comprobando que su casco estuviera correctamente en su sitio con aquella vieja sensación de paranoia. Notar el propio tacto de su mano en contacto con la piel de su rostro le hizo contener el aliento unos instantes. Al mirar a su alrededor, aún desorientado, pudo recordar lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Se pellizcó los párpados, apretándolos con fuerza tratando de recapitular hasta el momento en el que se había quedado dormido. Aún tenía los ojos algo hinchados.  
Volvió a recorrer la estancia con la mirada hasta que escuchar la voz de su espectro en el piso superior le advirtió de que no estaba solo.

\- ¡Disculpa!

Verlo aparecer en una delicada combustión de Luz logró aliviarle por completo sabiendo que estaba a salvo.

\- ¡Buenos días, Uldren! -le saludó alegremente.

El Príncipe asintió una vez poniéndose en pie y subiendo las escaleras aún con cierta cautela para encontrarse con que su compañera estaba tumbada en el suelo bajo el panel de mandos. Varias marañas de cables colgaban sobre su rostro mientras ella trataba de reparar los daños que había causado el día anterior durante la pelea. Sus largas colegas serpenteaban sobre el suelo a ambos lados de su cuerpo como si fueran otros dos cabos eléctricos.

\- ¡Oh, buenos días! -le dijo ella levantando ligeramente su cabeza para después volver a fijar su atención en su espacio de trabajo- ¿Has podido descansar?

Estaba rodeada de numerosísimas cajas de conservas y otros aperitivos dulces a los que había dado cuenta sin llegar a terminarse ninguno, seguramente en un arrebato por volver a recordar todos aquellos sabores que llevaba tanto tiempo sin poder catar. Uldren desvió una mirada ante la incomodidad que le causó poder recordar por fin las circunstancias en las que se había quedado dormido, en qué posición lo había hecho. No le agradaba en absoluto mostrarse tan vulnerable ante nadie y más en tal situación.

\- Llevo un par de horas con esto -volvió a romper el silencio Valeria- con un poco de suerte, podré dejarte donde quieras pronto.

El silencio volvió a portar la carga de la presión que el Príncipe llevaba sobre los hombros y a ser un triste recordatorio de la decisión que debía tomar. Él observó que la sangre que había escupido sobre el suelo ya no manchaba el suelo de la cabina. Valeria se habría hecho cargo de tratar de ocultar cualquier cosa que hiciera referencia a la pelea en la que se habían enzarzado el día anterior. Uldren bajó ligeramente la cabeza para reflexionar.

\- Quiero cumplir mi palabra -dijo por fin.

La Guardiana volvió a separar la cabeza del suelo para mirarle por encima de su propio pecho, con los ojos más abiertos ante la sorpresa y sintiendo que su corazón latía con más fuerza.

\- ¿Lo has reflexionado bien? -le preguntó, tratando de asegurarse de que no aceptaba por compromiso.

Su compañero ladeó el rostro para devolverle la mirada y asintió una sola vez con una expresión más seria. Estaba cansado de huir.

\- Oh... -Valeria se pasó el dorso de una mano por la nariz y se puso en pie para corresponder a la importancia de la situación, sacudiéndose después el mono de trabajo con el que se había vestido.

Él esperó en la misma ubicación para no ser quien invadiera su espacio personal. Aún tenía cierto temor a que su rostro le resultara un motivo para guardar las distancias, que le viera como una amenaza. La joven caminó hacia él ofreciéndole su mano izquierda cuando tan solo hubo un par de pasos que los separaran y le sonrió amablemente.

\- Bienvenido a la tripulación, entonces.

Uldren frunció ligeramente el ceño al observar que no realizaba aquel ademán como correspondía y levantó su mano derecha lentamente para corregirla de forma educada.

\- Empezamos mal, eh -carcajeó la joven insistiendo en su saludo- No me hagas el feo -acusó para tratar de comprometerle a aceptar el gesto y evitar que pudiera percatarse de la solidez de su garra de metal.

El Guardián suspiró levemente cerrando los ojos y logrando sonreír un instante al poder escuchar que ella volvía a reír ante su presencia mientras obedecía por fin. Valeria estrechó con suavidad su mano para después tirar ligeramente de él y llamar su atención. Ambos cruzaron miradas, y mientras que la de él era atenta, la de la joven resultó más pícara.

\- Una cosa te voy a decir -le advirtió con una sonrisa, haciendo que se pusiera un poco a la defensiva al ser señalado con su otro dedo índice- Aunque ahora sepa que eres un príncipe, no esperes a que te vaya a rendir pleitesía o algo así, ¿Vale, Ul?

Dichas palabras lograron hacerle reír un poco antes de que pudiera responder inmediatamente.

\- Por supuesto -dijo Uldren- No pretendía otra cosa.

Ella le soltó para darle después dos palmadas en un hombro.

\- ¡Estupendo! Ahora si no te importa, échame una mano con el panel. Si mal no recuerdo deberías tener nociones bastante buenas de ingeniería. Lo arreglaremos más rápido entre dos.

Uldren sonrió un poco en cuanto ella le dio la espalda. Seguía contando con su suerte, como siempre, seguía saliendo airoso de los peores desenlaces. Valeria volvió a tumbarse sobre el suelo con los nudos de cables haciéndole de cúpula celeste y le indicó un par de herramientas que necesitaba que le acercase. Trabajaron juntos en relativo silencio hasta que recordó que aún había muchas dudas que aún no había tenido oportunidad de resolver.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en el Jardín Negro? -le preguntó, ahora sentado en la silla del piloto mientras examinaba los daños.

Se inclinó ligeramente contra el respaldo para mirarla de reojo, ella permaneció aparentemente ignorante de que la observaba.

\- Es difícil de decir -respondió la joven- No es como si hubiera muchos relojes expuestos para saber la hora. Además, ya te dije que no te diría cuánto tiempo he estado jugando al pilla-pilla contigo -rió con suavidad- Hazme caso -correspondió por fin a la   
mirada y le dio una suave palmada en la espinilla- Realmente no importa el tiempo que haya estado buscándote, sino que nos hemos acabado encontrando.

Él reflexionó unos instantes para decidir qué era lo que deseaba saber primero. La extraña conversación que había tenido con ella le había planteado demasiadas.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió a... a Bam-Bam? -era la primera vez que mencionaba su nombre- Entiendo que... no logró sobrevivir al viaje.  
\- Oh -Valeria asintió varias veces volviendo a mirar al cuadro eléctrico- Me salvó la vida una última vez... pero no sé exactamente lo que hizo con los Vex que nos habían acorralado.

Uldren echó la vista atrás para mirar al equipamiento compuesto con las piezas de Bor.

\- ¿Los cuatro que actuaban bajo tu comando? -le preguntó.  
\- Hay más -dijo ella- Un servidor entero, aunque no responden ante mí, simplemente me han echado una mano.

Él se cruzó de brazos afilando su mirada.

\- ¿Ante quién responden?  
\- Ante su Mente, naturalmente -respondió Valeria- Yo he actuado como otra unidad para sobrevivir, pero sabe que soy una Guardiana.  
\- ¿Que has actuado como otra unidad? -repitió Uldren atónito volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia ella.

La joven asintió varias veces con un firme tirón de su mano derecha para sacar otro manojo de cables.

\- He tenido que hacerles unos recados. Como te habrás podido dar cuenta por lo que le pasó a Bor, salirse del sistema implica que quien tiene el control trate de perseguirte y eliminarte. Principalmente he sido escolta de muchas de sus unidades a cambio de   
información y cobijo.  
\- ¿Has podido hablar con ellos?  
\- En parte. Doy gracias de tener a Ðum como intermediario para enviar mis mensajes. He logrado aprender parte de su dialecto, pero se compone de demasiada información para que alguien con una mente humana pueda procesarlo por completo.

Escuchar el nombre de su espectro logró recordarle que aún no le había visto. Sabía que no había muerto, ya que cualquier Guardián que pierda su vínculo es incapaz de blandir la Luz. Valeria pudo leer en su expresión a lo que le estaba dando vueltas.

\- También está algo cambiado -le dijo con un ligero ademán de su mano izquierda para señalar a su espalda- Pero está perfectamente.

Volvió a girarse sobre la silla para mirar a donde le había indicado. Pudo entender entonces a aquello a lo que se refería al observar la carcasa con la que vestía ahora. Los dos espectros se giraron al sentir que el Guardián observaba ahora su conversación. Kebap se sacudió suavemente a modo de saludo. Ðum dirigió su cerúleo óptico hacia él.

\- ¿Necesitáis algo? -le preguntó para darle así una prueba de que su cognición permanecía intacta.

Uldren levantó suavemente una mano sobre el respaldo de la silla a modo de negación y se volteó de nuevo hacia Valeria, clavando su mirada en sus ojos que seguían chisporroteando con suaves pulsos de radiolaria.

\- Valeria... -murmuró- ¿Qué os han hecho exactamente?

Ella ladeó el rostro parpadeando una sola vez y le sonrió con dulzura para tratar de tranquilizarle.

\- Nos hicieron un par de ajustes para adaptarnos mejor al medio, nada más -le respondió con naturalidad- Nada que afecte a nuestra salud o a nuestra Luz.

El Guardián se apoyó con los codos sobre las rodillas para inclinarse más hacia ella. Quería saber más.  
Valeria hizo fuerza con sus piernas flexionadas, arrastrándose sobre el pavimento y sentándose para corresponder a su penetrante mirada. Se abrazó las rodillas y permaneció en silencio unos segundos sin parpadear para que él tuviera la oportunidad de observarla mejor. Uldren frunció ligeramente los labios.

\- ¿Te molestan mis ojos?

Él arqueó sus cejas sorprendido de aquella especie de acusación.

\- No es eso -trató de justificarse, intentando dejar claro que no la despreciaba de manera alguna- Sé lo que le sucedió a Asher. Eso es todo.

Era su manera de expresar su preocupación por ella. Valeria sonrió amablemente ocultando el hecho de que había sentido gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Somos casos distintos -le explicó- A mi padre le atacaron. Bam-Bam... hizo que esos Vex comprendieran que existe una oportunidad de trabajar en equipo. Como te he dicho, fue un acuerdo de beneficio mutuo. Siempre he tenido los ojos más sensibles que el resto y no es como si los lugares que habitan tengan poca claridad. No es muy conveniente tener un operativo medio ciego si pretendes que te cubra las espaldas -rió.  
\- ¿Y qué va a ocurrir con ellos ahora?

Valeria se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

\- Se las apañarán.

Uldren permaneció en silencio unos minutos mientras volvía a dirigir su atención al panel de mandos que permanecía frente a él. Aún había muchas cosas recorriendo su mente, muchas preguntas de las que aún necesitaba una respuesta. Sabía que no era el hombre más indicado para confesarlo, pero había algo en su interior que se retorcía al pensar en el hecho de que le ocultaran algo por muy buenos que fueran los motivos. No le gustaban los secretos y Valeria sabía más de lo que aparentaba. Separó sus labios para hablar nuevamente dispuesto a volver a realizar otra pregunta, pero volvió a apretar las manos en torno a sus herramientas al percatarse de que estaba realizando muchas en poco tiempo. Tiempo.  
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado persiguiéndole?  
Volvió a mirarla por el borde del panel. Ella correspondió a la mirada de reojo mostrando que era consciente de que estaba siendo vigilada, pero no existía recelo alguno en su expresión. Era un rostro atento el que le observaba de vuelta. Atento, pero no esquivo. Cogió aire para articular palabra, pero un fuerte chispazo proveniente del vientre de la cabina iluminó a la joven con un fuerte flash de luz que dejó paso a la oscuridad más absoluta.

\- Mierda -murmuró Valeria volviendo a erguirse hasta ponerse de pie. La bajada de plomos había provocado también que la gravedad artificial se viera mermada, haciéndola levitar unos centímetros sobre el suelo a causa del impulso- ¿Ðum?

Ambos espectros acudieron a la llamada para analizar con más cuidado el cableado.

\- Creo que el motor aún está sobrecargado -respondió.

Uldren observó a su alrededor para comprobar que ni siquiera las luces de emergencia funcionaban. La estela de su pelo hizo que tuviera que recolocárselo un poco. Por suerte para ellos la posición en la que orbitaban aún contaba con el contacto de la luz solar.

\- Esto es malo -murmuró- Sin energía la temperatura comenzará a descender.

La joven se frotó la nuca y saltó para comprobar la compuerta de emergencia del techo agarrándose a los dos pequeños manillares que se habían atornillado sobre ella.

\- Habrá que descargar las baterías del todo y reiniciar el circuito -respondió- Sacaré los paneles solares y esperaremos un poco a que vuelva a arrancar.

Ðum analizó con mayor cuidado el intrincado interior del panel.

\- Funcionará. No son daños significativos, pero tardará un par de horas.  
\- ¿Un par de horas? -repitió Uldren con cierta inquietud- Deduzco que la radio tampoco funciona.

La risa de su compañera logró llamarle la atención.

\- De haber sido así hubieramos tenido a Kate picando hace un rato a la puerta y preguntando por ti.

El Príncipe arqueó las cejas y después sonrió con cierta sorna.

\- No me sorprendería -hizo una breve pausa mientras seguía comprobando los niveles de oxígeno y temperatura- Puedo salir yo en tu lugar, claro, si prometes no dejarme atrás.

La joven volvió a reír esta vez con más fuerza.

\- Tiene guasa que digas eso. Saldré yo. Aprovecha y come algo, aún no has probado bocado.

Él sacudió suavemente la cabeza a causa de sus palabras. Aún estaba algo en tensión a causa de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pero se negaba a seguir manteniendo las apariencias o a mostrarse demasiado serio. No estaba seguro de qué podría ser lo que estuviera pasando exactamente por la cabeza de Valeria. La había golpeado, aunque había sido correspondido, y con motivo. No le guardaba rencor por ello y tampoco sentía vergüenza por haberse comportado como lo hizo. Su principal preocupación era que no estaba seguro de conocer del todo a su compañera. Era la misma, sí, pero más reservada y cauta. Aquello le hizo sonreír ligeramente. Saber que podía mostrarse vulnerable con ella le proporcionó cierto alivio, aunque sabía que aún debía pisar con cuidado. Tener que ser igual de cauto le pareció lo más adecuado, también lo más divertido.  
El sonido de la compuerta volvió a llamar su atención. Pudo escuchar cómo la intersección se aislaba para darle paso al exterior. Sentir los lentos pasos de su cuerpo por el techo hizo que su mente volviera al interior de la cabina. ¿En qué momento se había cambiado? Los tirones de los hidráulicos y las rampas exteriores hubieran roto el silencio de nuevo si hubiera exitido algún medio por el que el sonido se hubiera podido propagar. En el exterior tan solo existía un vacío radioactivo, congelado y absoluto.  
Se impulsó al otro lado de la cabina para volver a hacer un par de comprobaciones. Teniendo en cuenta el calor que ya existía dentro de la nave tendrían un rato antes de que la temperatura comenzara a descender. Era una cuenta atrás.

\- ¿Alguna vez has tenido que resucitar a Valeria por el frío, Ðum? -preguntó Kebap con interés.  
\- Cuando la encontré, creí que sí que tendría que hacerlo -respondió su compañero- Pero no fue así. Aún no ha muerto de hipotermia.

Hipotermia, era la causa más posible de que muriesen si las baterías no se recargaban a tiempo. Era una forma bastante lenta de perecer, a la par que apacible en cierto modo. Uno se queda dormido, aunque primero divaga.  
Valeria volvió a entrar pocos minutos después a través de la segunda compuerta de emergencia. Se quitó la escafandra de su amplio traje para después volver a liberar su cabellera, la cual flotó tras su cabeza como una ola de espuma de entre la que asomaban dos colas puntiagudas.

\- ¿Por qué esos dos mechones? -preguntó de nuevo Uldren.

Ella le sonrió saliendo del traje con facilidad. Era mucho más amplio que la ropa que llevaba debajo, realmente no se había cambiado.

\- ¿Por qué el lateral rapado?

El Príncipe se llevó inconscientemente la mano izquierda a su sien para frotarse después ligeramente el pelo fingiendo indiferencia.

\- Elección personal.

Valeria asintió varias veces como si dicha respuesta le resultara propicia. Él sonrió al comprender que se trataba de una especie de distracción.

\- Hagamos una cosa -le propuso, generándole el suficiente interés como para que saltara hasta agarrarse al banquillo ahora vacío. Él se giró hacia ella- Juguemos a algo: yo te hago una pregunta y tú me das una respuesta.

La joven arqueó las cejas con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- ¿Qué ofreces a cambio? -le preguntó con expectación.

Uldren se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

\- Una distracción. Aún debemos esperar a que vuelva la energía, el tiempo nos pasará más rápido.

Ella sonrió.

\- Tiempo es lo que nos sobra a ambos. ¿Quieres jugar con Buri? Bien -le respondió aceptando al juego- Pero a cambio de mis respuestas, yo también tengo derecho a saber.

El Príncipe se cruzó de brazos asintiendo una vez.

\- Es justo -reconoció- pero las respuestas han de ser sinceras por parte de ambos. ¿Trato?

Valeria le ofreció una mano que fue estrechada casi en inmediata respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué esos dos mechones? -repitió.

La Insomne rió con suavidad. La forma en la que flotaba acabó haciendo que rotase lentamente hasta quedar con la cabeza hacia abajo, provocando que el intercambio de miradas de ambos fuera ligeramente más difícil de leer.

\- Podría decirse que soy un poco Hobgoblin entre los otros Vex.  
\- ¿A qué se debe?

Ella estiró su mano izquierda mostrando su dedo índice en una expresión para que se detuviera mientras sonreía con malicia.

\- Una pregunta cada vez. Esas son las reglas.  
\- Aún no habíamos acordado reglas -respondió Uldren correspondiendo a la sonrisa con gesto satisfecho.

Valeria giró sobre sí misma y apoyó el mentón sobre los dorsos de sus manos cruzadas como si estuviera tendida boca abajo.

\- Muy bien. Una pregunta cada vez.  
\- Sigue siendo mi turno, entonces.

La joven asintió una vez y mostró una de sus palmas hacia arriba en un gesto de invitación para después devolverla a su posición anterior.

\- Los Hobgoblin disparan al primer contacto visual y si reciben daño, en respuesta llamarán a sus refuerzos -respondió- Mi modus operandi es el mismo. He aprendido a luchar sola, pero también sé cuándo debo solicitar apoyo.

Uldren asintió varias veces al ver su curiosidad saciada.

\- Es tu turno -le indicó.  
\- Muy bien... -ella se frotó el mentón con suavidad mientras se lo pensaba un instante. Tenía posiblemente tantas preguntas como él- ¿De dónde viene el nombre de «Fidelio»?

El Príncipe arqueó las cejas ante la aparente poca relevancia de su duda, pero después subió ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios al comprender que ahora aprovechaba la oportunidad de resolver ciertos misterios con un origen muy anterior a los que realmente eran más importantes. Seguía jugando.

\- Siendo sincero...  
\- Eso espero -le interrumpió ella para provocarle.  
\- No tengo ni la más remota idea -sentenció.

Ella abrió más sus ojos separando los labios con el ceño fruncido. Pudo ver que la respuesta no había logrado cumplir sus expectativas y eso le hizo reír en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? -volvió a preguntar.  
\- ¡Algo más simbólico! -respondió la joven algo frustrada.

Uldren siguió riendo.

\- Está bien, mi turno.

Valeria volvió a señalarle con otra mueca de malicia.

\- Te equivocas.

El Príncipe bajó su mirada un instante para retroceder un poco en la conversación y volvió a sonreír al darse cuenta de su propio desliz.

\- No perdonas -murmuró, sintiendo aún más diversión al ver que ella estaba más atenta de lo que él pensaba.  
\- Dudo que tú lo hicieras conmigo -acusó ella manteniendo su expresión- Ayer, cuando volvimos, no me respondiste.

La miró con más atención.

\- ¿Me echaste de menos? Seguramente no mucho -volvió a provocarle con la intención de que él se lo reconociera- Ni una lagrimita.

Vio que Uldren fruncía ligeramente los labios y desviaba la mirada para meditar. El silencio se hizo tan largo que ella se agarró de nuevo al banquillo para inclinarse hacia él.

\- ¿Uldren, me vas a responder?

Le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa algo cruel. Ella supo inmediatamente cuál había sido la jugada. La castigaría por ser tan directa al tratar de escudriñar sus sentimientos.

\- Debo reconocerlo. Estamos siendo honestos. Y sí, te voy a responder a cuanto quiera que me preguntes -rió suavemente- Eso me da derecho a dos preguntas.

Ella gruñó un poco aceptando su victoria y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que las formulara.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado persiguiéndome?

Valeria esbozó otra sonrisa al contar con una respuesta que ya había preparado.

\- Menos del que crees -respondió con tranquilidad.

Uldren abrió la boca para insistir pero recapacitó a tiempo para pensarse mejor en qué invertir su siguiente turno.

\- Has dicho que respuestas sinceras -le dijo.  
\- Y estoy siendo sincera -afirmó la joven con mirada amable- Siguiente pregunta.

Tardó unos instantes en volver a romper el silencio.

\- ¿Quién es el cribador?

Ella se puso algo más seria a causa de la importancia de la pregunta y se encogió sobre sí misma para tratar de flotar en una postura más natural.

\- La Oscuridad -le respondió- La más absoluta. Su voz. No es un Poseído, no pertenece a la Colmena. Es la antítesis de la Luz.  
\- Bor mencionó que perdí una vez contra él -mencionó Uldren.

Ambos supieron que aquello no se trataba de una pregunta, pero Valeria asintió una vez y decidió regalarle otra respuesta.

\- Es una forma de decir que ya te inclinaste hacia la Oscuridad, aunque realmente fue ella la que te acabó consumiendo -le explicó con calma.

El Príncipe frunció ligeramente el ceño al percatarse de que no era la primera ocasión en la que se refería a aquella figura con tanta certeza.

\- ¿Te cruzaste con él? -volvió a preguntar.

Se volvieron a mirar en un silencio que hizo obvio que Uldren estaba inclinando el juego a su favor. Valeria sonrió con picardía.

\- Una sola vez -respondió con otro acto de generosidad- Pero pude huir a tiempo de su abrazo.

Uldren asintió dos veces con cierto alivio preparándose para las tres siguientes cuestiones que tuviera que responder. Ella se agarró de los reposabrazos de la silla en la que se sentaba y sonrió de nuevo con malicia. Él arqueó las cejas con expectación.

\- ¿Me has echado de menos? -volvió a preguntar.  
\- Estás desaprovechando muchas oportunidades -le señaló él.

Valeria rió levemente y frunció el ceño.

\- No considero tu anterior respuesta como tal -dijo acercándose un poco más a él- Quiero oírlo de tus labios. Aún no lo has reconocido de verdad.

Él suspiró decidiendo aceptar el castigo por haberse aprovechado del juego.

\- Así es -murmuró.

La joven ladeó la cabeza arqueando sus cejas a la espera sin darle cuartel alguno. Uldren volvió a tomar aire respirando con profundidad y se sentó mejor en el sillón.

\- Muy bien -volvió a decir- Sí he echado de menos tu compañía -acabó reconociendo- Aunque ahora mismo me doy cuenta de que la soledad me proporcionaba mayor tranquilidad -la provocó.

Antes que aquellas palabras lograsen ofenderla, Valeria rió con gana, feliz de haberlas escuchado por fin.

\- Me conformaré con saber que puedo torturarte un poco.

Uldren puso los ojos ligeramente en blanco antes de volver a sonreír.  
Pasaron largos minutos sin dejar de dirigirse con preguntas en aquel juego. Esta vez, buscaban respuestas más informales el uno del otro. Habían encontrado la piedra angular de la confianza sobre la que habían construido su amistad antes de separarse. Valeria flotaba cerca del techo con los tobillos cruzados en una pose relajada pero el Príncipe apenas se había movido del sitio. Se había dado cuenta de que era difícil para ella quedarse quieta durante mucho tiempo en la misma posición o en el mismo lugar. Comprendía bien la necesidad de estar en continuo movimiento, pero él lograba cohibirse mejor. En otras circunstancias eso le hubiera puesto nervioso, pero que la joven procurase quedarse siempre dentro de lo que abarcaba su campo visual hizo que le ayudase a mantenerse distraído. Valeria era consciente de que aún podía sentirse amenazado por la situación que habían vivido el día anterior, pero jugaba a querer mantener su atención.

\- Eso hacen cuatro preguntas, Uldren Sov -le dijo sonriente.

Él sonrió consciente de lo fácil que le resultaría compensar la deuda. Seguía abusando del juego tratando de comprobar hasta dónde llegaba la generosidad de la joven, cuánto podría columpiarse al filo de la navaja hasta que ella decidiera tratarlo de forma más estricta. Valeria rió con suavidad al observar que el semblante del Príncipe era despreocupado. Había logrado probar bocado a la cuadragésima segunda pregunta.

\- Muy bien -reconoció el Guardián asintiendo una vez con la cabeza- Tienes mi atención exclusiva.

Ella se impulsó desde el techo con cuidado de no salir proyectada demasiado rápido. Rebotar con los pies sobre el suelo la ayudó a recortar la distancia con él y se agarró al respaldo haciéndolo girar sobre el eje del sillón. Uldren la ayudó a frenar aposentando los pies sobre el suelo para evitar que ambos siguieran rotando y ladeó su cabeza para mirarla. Valeria flotaba a la altura de uno de sus hombros como uno de sus viejos cuervos.

\- ¿Tienes frío? -le preguntó.

Haberse volteado le hizo darse cuenta de la condensación que se había formado en la luna de la cabina a la que le había dado la espalda durante todo aquel rato. La espesa y larga melena de blanco puro de lo joven abrigaba su nuca mucho mejor que la de él. Se tocó una oreja y comprobó que aquel picor se debía a lo fría que estaba su propia piel. Deslizó los dedos a la parte posterior del cuello para frotárselo un poco. Gracias a la incisión de la luz que lograba entrar en la nave, se percataron por fin del vaho que provocaba la respiración de ambos.

\- Esperemos que no tengamos que aguantar mucho más -murmuró Uldren.  
\- ¿Cuánto falta? -preguntó Valeria a su espectro, quien desvió su atención hacia los Guardianes.  
\- Aún hora y media para carga completa -respondió Ðum.  
\- Hm. Uldren -le llamó para volver a llamar su atención retirando con un antebrazo el pelo que empezaba a flotar sobre su propia cara.

Él la miró.

\- Hay que conservar el calor -le dijo.

La joven asintió una vez viendo aquellas palabras arrebatadas de su boca. Se sintió mejor al ser él quien lo mencionase, pues sabía lo que debían hacer y tan solo la idea la hacía sentir un poco de vergüenza.

\- Está bien -respondió como si la idea hubiera sido suya- Vamos abajo.

Saltó sobre la silla haciendo que él tuviera que frenarse de nuevo. Lo siguiente que vio fueron sus dos coletas desapareciendo tras la escotilla del piso inferior como las colas de un ahamkara.  
Valeria no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al escuchar cómo él abandonaba por fin su silla. La penumbra era total en la instancia en la que se encontraba ahora. Saber que tendrían que acurrucarse juntos en cualquier esquina era un pensamiento que provocaba que su corazón latiera desbocado. Puede que la noche anterior Uldren se acabara durmiendo contra su hombro, pero el matiz ahora era muy distinto. No dejaba de ser algo necesario para facilitar la supervivencia de ambos, pero había apreciado cómo de relajado estaba ahora que no debía preocuparse por su apariencia, por seguir ocultándole cosas. Por saber que no había sido tan increíblemente malvado como había pensado. Se había quitado un peso de encima y ahora actuaba con una naturalidad que le resultaba bastante más atractiva que como solía recordarle. Tiempo atrás había reconocido que el Príncipe Uldren Sov fue el Insomne más atractivo que había visto, pero tenerlo como compañero y sumar el hecho de que ya tenía sentimientos anteriores por él lograban formar una mezcla de inquietudes que estaban a punto de embriagarla por completo.  
Suspiró notando cómo las diminutas partículas de vapor lograban humedecerle ligeramente el rostro y se lo frotó con una mano para retirar las gotas del cálido rocío antes de volver a dar un último y fuerte tirón de las mantas para lograr desnudar el colchón. La fuerza la hizo proyectarse lentamente hacia atrás dejando tras ella la estela de los embozos como un estandarte. Ladeó su rostro para mirar por encima de su hombro antes de que pudiera golpearse contra la escalera, pero lo único que pudo observar fue la silueta de Uldren a contraluz que sólo se iluminaba con la tenue luz de sus ojos. La visión logró brindarle una lejana sensación de haber vivido algo así anteriormente. Él la detuvo con una mano y la observó durante unos instantes, también familiarizado con la situación en la que se encontraban.  
Valeria se mantuvo en silencio bajando ligeramente la cabeza al notar el tacto de su palma sobre la espalda y volvió a acercarse a donde estaba instalada su cama con la amalgama de ropa de cama entre los brazos. Uldren supo lo que debía hacer.  
Ambos ordenaron los cojines que formaban parte del cuerpo del sofá de modo que la esquina del habitáculo ayudase a conservar la mayor cantidad de posible y que el frío de las propias paredes no se lograra filtrar a través de sus ropajes. En pocos minutos lograron crear un pequeño fuerte de almohadas y cojines entre los que Valeria se sentó primero. El brillo de sus ojos, levemente zizagueante e indeciso hizo pensar al Guardián que estaba incómoda con la idea, pues aquellos orbes azules y blancos ahora evitaban mirarle. Se acercó despacio asegurándose de no sobresaltarla, palpando con cuidado la estructura del refugio para no tener que buscar su cuerpo como referencia. Sentarse a su izquierda hizo que Valeria se diera cuenta de que el contacto volvía a proporcionarle una cierta nostalgia.

\- Es como aquella vez que entraste por sorpresa -dijo él en voz baja para tratar de distraerla.

La joven pestañeó un par de veces en silencio, volviendo atrás entre sus recuerdos para encontrar aquel al que hacía referencia. El escenario era el mismo: completa oscuridad salvo por el brillo de los ojos de ambos. Uldren la abrazaba contra el pecho y tomaba su rostro por las mejillas con suavidad cubriendo su mentón con el puente de los dedos índice y pulgar. Tragó saliva en silencio jugando ligeramente con las manos. Ahora ya no le ocultaba nada, no había problema en tratar de ir un poco más allá, tal vez. Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró silenciosamente.

\- Es verdad -rió entre dientes- Seguro que estabas acojonado.  
\- Tuve suerte -reconoció el Príncipe con cierta sorna.  
\- Y que lo digas -le respondió ella asintiendo varias veces y apuñalando con suavidad sus costillas con la punta de uno de sus dedos, haciendo que él se doblara ligeramente contra ella.

Uldren rió en voz alta a causa de su reacción y la ayudó a colocar las mantas alrededor de ambos. La última que situaron sobre sus regazos fue su propia sábana, que Valeria acarició con las puntas de los dedos con una extraña y sutil sonrisa que logró pasar desapercibida.

\- Has hecho mucho por mí -susurró.

Él la miró algo fuera de situación tratando de averiguar si había decidido ponerle fin al fuego. Tardó unos segundos en formular una nueva pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo si no?

Valeria le miró con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados por los párpados inferiores, indicándole que su expresión era risueña de nuevo.

\- Aún es mi turno -le provocó.  
\- Claro, disculpa -se burló él con falsa cortesía.  
\- Quiero saber una cosa, ¿Por qué has decidido quedarte?

Uldren permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de responder. Haber prometido cumplir su palabra no había sido un motivo de suficiente peso para ella. Puede que sospechara de algo más, del aprecio que le tenía en realidad.

\- Quedarse es una elección en sí misma. No me siento prisionero contigo, pero... no me gustan los secretos.

Sus últimas palabras llamaron su atención lo suficiente como para hacerla girar sobre su hombro izquierdo para enfrentarle mejor.

\- No son buenos para el corazón -citó el Príncipe.

Valeria pensó detenidamente en la frase. Sabía perfectamente de dónde la había escuchado. Otto la había repetido suficientes veces en su presencia, aún podía recordarlas ya que siempre había tratado de seguir su ejemplo.

\- ¿Lo dices por mí? -preguntó.

Uldren asintió una vez.

\- Sé que aún no me lo has contado todo -confesó.

Ella desvió la mirada confirmando sus sospechas. Volvió a sonreír ligeramente con cierto plan en mente.

\- Tengo tres secretos -dijo en voz baja- Puedes tratar de descubrirlos en nuestro juego, si logras hacer que responda a las preguntas adecuadas.

El Príncipe arqueó las cejas por el interés. Era un acertijo, la clase de estratagemas que más le divertían.

\- Se puede hacer hablar a una persona de muchas formas -la provocó.

Valeria rió ante el intento de amenaza.

\- Y hay muchas formas de resistirse -le respondió volviendo a mirarle- Tú inténtalo. ¿No te apetece?

Uldren clavó sus ojos en los suyos con un brillo dorado que casi se había tornado rojizo mientras se mordía el labio.

\- Sí que deseo saber más -reconoció- Es mi turno.  
\- Aún no -le señaló ella volviendo a darle un toque en un brazo- Son cuatro preguntas y he formulado tres.  
\- Fueron cuatro y una la dirigiste a tu espectro -matizó el Príncipe tratando de salirse de nuevo con la suya.  
\- Él no participa en el juego, esto es entre tú y yo.

Chasqueó la lengua con suavidad ante la pequeña frustración de no llevar la razón, pero fue una sensación más dulce que amarga.

\- Está bien, puedes formular la cuarta -le dijo con la condescendencia de ser él quien le daba permiso.  
\- ¿Puedo? -repitió Valeria con cierta indignación. Se tapó la boca con una mano al darse cuenta de su error.

Uldren volvió a reír con malicia.

\- Eres... -pronunció ella tirando ligeramente de una de sus mangas- hm.  
\- No voy a preguntarte lo que soy si es lo que pretendes que haga -se adelantó el Guardián con astucia.

Valeria gruñó en voz alta soltando su agarre y arropándose mejor con los brazos cruzados. Él buscó su mirada inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Es mi turno -le recordó.  
\- Es tu turno.

Se tomó un par de minutos antes de formular la siguiente pregunta.

\- Me arriesgo a tropezarme con una piedra tratando de saber esto, pero...

La joven volvió a encararle con paciencia para mostrarle que prestaba atención.

\- Quiero que me digas si sigues sintiendo algún rencor hacia mí -le dijo Uldren con franqueza- Me gustaría saber si es así.

Ella se quedó unos segundos en silencio y dejó caer suavemente los párpados sin dejar de corresponder a su mirada.

\- Eso no es una pregunta -señaló.  
\- ¿Es así?

Se apretó un poco más contra él cerrando sus ojos para que evitar que tratase de ahondar más allá de ellos, pero se lo pensó mejor al darse cuenta de que debía seguir siendo honesta con su compañero.

\- No te guardo rencor -respondió con sinceridad- Fidel o Uldren, sigues siendo la misma persona que me prestó su ayuda. Si algo me ha dolido, es que trataras de alejarme de ti anoche.

La respuesta lo encontró completamente por sorpresa. Si había algo que deseara realmente era obtener su perdón, de sentirse aceptado. Saber que aún se sentía cómoda con él pese a todo. No había expresado ningún tipo de atadura sobre él, no había dicho algo como que no soportaba que hubiera tratado de huir. No existían grilletes que le hicieran sentir cohibido de tomar sus propias decisiones. Quien acababa de subordinarse era ella al expresar su deseo de permanecer junto a él.

\- Valeria -murmuró en voz baja, aún reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de decir.

Ella se frotó la nariz al sentir que ésta empezaba a enfriarse hasta producirle cierta incomodidad. Uldren deslizó uno de sus brazos tras su espalda para acogerla contra su costado, pero se paró al notar su tensión. Valeria había encogido su hombro derecho hacia adelante aún más y luchaba por mantener su brazo mecánico fuera de su alcance en una pose que daba a entender que estaba aún más incómoda por el ademán.

\- Claro -volvió a susurrar desviando la mirada al percatarse de su indiscreción.  
\- No, no -se apresuró ella a decirle, volviendo a girarse y cobijándose en el hueco que le había hecho.

Uldren la miró con cierta confusión hasta que notó el tacto de su mano izquierda tomándole con delicadeza por la muñeca para guiarla a su cintura. Contuvo el aliento unos instantes mientras que ella trataba de aparentar que el contacto le estaba resultando fácil de resistir, pero era mejor que descubriera el segundo de sus secretos. El Príncipe ciñó su agarre para apretarla más contra él aspirando en silencio el aroma de su pelo, que flotaba como una cascada ascendente a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Deseaba retirarlo y tirar suavemente de él para obligarla a mirarle. Hundirse en aquella oscuridad con ella y hacer que la nave ardiera con el calor de sus cuerpos. Suspiró cerrando los ojos en su mejor intento por comportarse. Debía continuar con el juego que inicialmente había propuesto, ningún otro.

\- Es tu turno -susurró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Dibujitos de Uldren y Valeria!  
> https://twitter.com/BrighanArt/status/1260650015699001345  
> https://twitter.com/BrighanArt/status/1257988270887231498  
> https://twitter.com/BrighanArt/status/1273656181798645768


	20. La Torre

El juego no logró perdurar durante mucho más tiempo. La temperatura se había abatido rápidamente debido a las pobres e inestables condiciones en las que se encontraban, y pese a que la amenaza no implicara un sueño permanente y mortal, ninguno de los dos deseaba perecer varias veces hasta que las baterías de la nave lograran recargarse. El ciclo de muerte y congelación sin duda sería algo difícil de poder soportar a nivel emocional.  
De no ser por el continuo repiqueteo de los dientes y temblores de ambos, al igual que los ocasionales chasquidos de los metales de la nave, el silencio hubiera sido absoluto. La oscuridad se mecía sobre ellos de forma totalitaria y reinaba con libertad en la planta inferior, ya que los dos habían levantado su refugio de mantas también sobre sus cabezas en un intento de mantener la temperatura el mayor tiempo posible. De vez en cuando se forzaban a hablar, en parte para mantenerse despiertos.  
Valeria parecía contar con los dedos de vez en cuando, sólo con su mano izquierda. Uldren se percató que con ello comprobaba las propias condiciones de sus extremidades. No podía verla, pero por la tensión a la que se sometía su bíceps contra él supuso que llevaba un rato sin poder tocarse las yemas de los dedos contra la de su pulgar. Tiritaba de una forma aún más intensa que él. Habría jurado que incluso le habían crujido un par de huesos. Estaba al borde del colapso, pero no lograba comprender por qué, no lograba entender a qué se debía que aguantara menos que él. Biológicamente, y debido a cómo funcionaba su cuerpo a causa de su carga genética, cualquiera con su sexo estaba preparado para mantener mejor el calor corporal en el centro, lo cual añadía un pequeño plus para sobrevivir a ese tipo de condiciones. ¿Era por su tamaño? No existía una diferencia extraordinaria, tan solo poco más que una cabeza. Además, poder contar con mayor proporción entre su cuerpo y el grosor de las mantas seguía dándole ventaja. ¿Se debía a algún factor emocional? Lo descartaba, al menos, eso quería hacer. Puede que pasar por emociones tan fuertes le hubiera afectado al fin y al cabo, pero parecía muy tranquila hasta hacía un rato.  
La joven se acercó la mano derecha a la boca en un intento de expulsar algo de aliento que lograra mitigar el frío que el metal había almacenado en su superficie. Por mucho que estuviera cubierta y bien vestida, había muy poco que pudiera hacer para tratar de templar aquella fina ingeniería que le habían proporcionado los Vex. Contar con aquella baza también implicaba aceptar ciertas vulnerabilidades. El frío que un día la había acogido en la muerte y en el que se había despertado con una nueva vida ahora era también una de sus peores debilidades. Sentía que aquella helada niebla ¿Era niebla? le perforaba los huesos y arañaba todo su sistema nervioso como un gato rabioso. Cada vez que abría los ojos podía observar que la oscuridad estaba velada por una tenue cortina blanquecina. Era su cerebro, delirante y tratando de interpretar las bajas temperaturas que se abrían por la parte posterior de su cabeza, justo por encima de la nuca. Aquellas dos profundas entradas que las máquinas habían implantado para instalar mejor la extremidad eran también dos puertos de metal que se encogían tirando del hueso tras ellos. Los remaches no solo entumecían el centro de su sistema nervioso, sino que provocaban que todo su cráneo estuviera más tenso, que las juntas tuvieran que soportar aún más presión. Las palpitaciones y la migraña eran insoportables. Bufaba de vez en cuando, incluso llegó a ahogar un pequeño sollozo. Notó que el Príncipe la arropaba juntando más embozos a su alrededor, acolchando el abrazo que aún mantenía sobre ella para ayudarla a mantener algo de calor, el que fuera.

\- No, no... -susurró, en un intento de no parecer vulnerable, pero la voz le crujió con fragilidad. Sus mandíbulas rozaron entre los músculos con tanto esfuerzo por aquel simple murmullo que tuvo que volver a permanecer en silencio y bajar la cabeza.

Cada impacto entre sus dientes debido al tirite se sentía como un golpe de martillo. Se logró llevar las manos a la frente para acoger su cráneo en un intento de acolchar cada temblor y bufó larga e intermitentemente.

\- ¿Cuánto queda, Kebap? -logró preguntar Uldren.  
\- ¡Yo... eh...! ¿Ðum?

El espectro de la joven parecía más tranquilo que cualquiera de ellos. Sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba teniendo que pasar su Guardiana, pero permanecería cómplice en su silencio ya que era lo que ella había decidido. La había tenido que ver sufrir mucho más, pero nunca era fácil.

\- Dieciséis minutos más -respondió.  
\- ¿Aún? -volvió a preguntar atónito el Príncipe frotando inconscientemente el brazo derecho de su compañera entre las mantas. Después suspiró, haciendo que aquella pequeña burbuja en la que se habían refugiado contase ahora con una pequeña bocanada de aire caliente.

Su único consuelo era que al menos si cualquiera de los dos moría el ciclo no sería demasiado largo. Posiblemente unos cuantos minutos. Si los espectros espaciaban lo suficiente las resurrecciones, puede que no tuvieran que ser tantas. Debían contar con el tiempo que tardara la nave en volver a hacer estabilizar la temperatura en el interior, al menos que llegase a una soportable para la vida.  
Abrió sus ojos por primera vez en varios minutos haciendo que las mantas reflejaran de forma muy tenue el brillo dorado de sus iris. La buscó con la mirada, pero tan solo pudo apreciar con dificultad que ella seguía con la cabeza baja y las manos ahora abrazaban su propia nuca. Aún estaba refugiada contra su costado. Eso le proporcionaba cierto alivio. Por un momento pensó en qué podría hacer para tratar de reconfortarla. De qué herramientas disponía, cómo podría evitar o hacer su agonía un poco más amena. No soportaba ver sufrimiento ajeno si debía padecerlo alguien a quien él apreciaba. Deslizó su propia mano izquierda, resguardada entre su pecho y las rodillas hasta el helado rostro de su compañera, palpando con delicadeza la piel y algo que percibió como escarcha sobre sus pestañas. Se le habían congelado un par de lágrimas. A causa de la falta de gravedad y las bajas temperaturas, era más que natural que hubieran formado un sello y que ahora Valeria fuera incapaz de abrir los ojos.

\- Valeria, ten cuidado -le advirtió pasando uno de sus pulgares sobre uno de sus párpados con delicadeza tratando de encontrar posibles cristales bajo ellos.

La joven levantó un poco su rostro para permitirle un mejor acceso. Sentir el frío abriéndose paso ahora por la piel de su garganta volvió a provocarle un fuerte escalofrío. Uldren evitó entrar en contacto con la piel que ya no estuviera expuesta. Sabía perfectamente cómo de frías estaban también sus extremidades. Apenas le quedaba sentido del tacto en los dedos.

\- Ven -ordenó con frustración tirando de ella.

Aquella carga con la que ahora portaba era a causa de verse incapaz de evitarle el mal trago. No sabía por qué estaba sufriendo tanto. No saber era algo que a él le reconcomía. Si los nervios de sus manos hubieran contado con toda su vida se hubiera podido percatar de la rigidez del brazo derecho de Valeria. De que los duros huesos con los que casi le había partido la mandíbula eran en realidad otra cosa, pero apenas notó diferencia entre la carne y el metal. Ella contuvo el aliento un instante rezando por que así fuera. Volvió a respirar cuando él la acogió en su regazo volviendo a amontonar las mantas contra ellos y especialmente sobre ella. Logró sonreír cuando Uldren la obligó a apoyar la frente en uno de los laterales de su cuello mientras le frotaba el costado con una de sus manos.  
La cuna que le había formado con su cuerpo para tratar de compartir su calor con ella la logró llevar a un lugar en el que su compañero aún no había estado. No ese compañero, al menos. Aún necesitaba tiempo. Valeria rió nasalmente entre temblores, logrando llamar su atención.

\- Estoy teniendo un dejà vu -murmuró.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? -le preguntó confuso el Príncipe.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Aún no era el momento. Apretó una de las mantas contra su hombro derecho y encajó el puente de su nariz contra el lateral de su garganta.

\- Gracias -volvió a susurrar con dificultad.

Uldren ladeó unos centímetros su rostro en un acto inconsciente de tratar de mirarla, pero se detuvo antes de que eso pudiera molestarla. Notaba lo agarrotados y comprimidos que estaban todos los músculos de su cuerpo con mayor facilidad ahora que la mantenía recostada sobre él, recogida entre su pecho y piernas flexionadas.

\- ¿Por qué?

Valeria volvió a emitir un pequeño sonido nasal que imitó a otra suave carcajada. Después, y con un poco de esfuerzo, logró acariciar el lado opuesto de su cuello con su mano izquierda y levantó el rostro lo justo para poder apoyar los labios contra su piel, provocándole otro fuerte respigo. A pesar de lo fría que estaba su boca, el Guardián creyó sentir una pequeña chispa de calor allí donde ella dejaba caer el beso.

\- Valeria -insistió para que se mantuviera despierta- ¿Por qué?

Ella acomodó el rostro de nuevo y se acurrucó.

\- Por preocuparte -le respondió con cierta tranquilidad que pasó desapercibida por el ametrallamiento continuo de sus dientes.

Frunció los labios para tratar de no acompañar su ritmo e intentar mostrar algo de estabilidad por ella. Era consciente de que debido a la posición en la que se encontraban, el temblor de su mandíbula podría resultar molesto.

\- No importa -dijo en voz baja antes de hacer una pequeña pausa- Escucha, Valeria... Aún no me has contado muchas cosas del Jardín...

Notó que ella sonreía sobre el lugar exacto donde su cuello y su hombro se unían.

\- ¿Qué es lo que... quieres saber?

Tardó unos segundos en responder. Apenas habían hablado de lo que había ocurrido. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a indagar demasiado sobre el tema por temor a reabrir viejas heridas.

\- Cuéntame sobre Bor. Él fue quien me encontró primero.

Ella emitió otro pequeño ruido nasal con el que comprimió ligeramente el pecho.

\- Bor... Bor fue la primera unidad que construyeron después de que me encontrasen a mí.

Uldren zigzagueó ligeramente con la mirada para tratar de encontrar algún sentido a aquella frase.

\- Continúa -dijo acomodándola más contra él, pero tratando de moverla un poco para que estuviera lo suficientemente espabilada para seguir con la historia.  
\- Él... eh... le puse el nombre...

Su silencio logró alertarle lo suficiente como para hacerle llevar una mano a su cuello y presionar dos dedos sobre su piel para tratar de encontrarle el pulso. Chasqueó la lengua al no saber si era su falta de sentido del tacto o que el corazón de su compañera había dejado finalmente de latir.

\- Valeria -la llamó de nuevo.

La joven ladeó con suavidad la cabeza como si tratara de prestar atención a su alrededor. Un pequeño chasquido de la estructura de la nave seguido de un par de centelleos de las luces indicó que la energía había vuelto. Uldren aflojó su agarre para descubrir su propia cabeza y comprobar que efectivamente así era.

\- ¿Ya está? -preguntó en voz alta al espectro de su compañera- No han pasado apenas unos minutos. ¿Qué ocurre exactamente?

El que parecía ahora una arpía vex en miniatura levitó cerca de su rostro para comprobar el estado de su Guardiana, quien aún tenía los ojos sellados por la escarcha y temblaba tanto como el Príncipe.

\- Aún se debe estabilizar la temperatura. He incluido el período necesario a la estimación -hizo una pausa para cruzar su digital mirada con la de Uldren y percibió que él estaba ligeramente molesto- ¿Qué? Pensé que lo mejor era no matizar.  
\- Infórmame la próxima vez -ordenó en respuesta- Creí que íbamos a tener que... esperar mucho más.  
\- ¿Así mejor, no?

Valeria logró reír con suavidad.

\- Mira que eres... mandón -le dijo con cierto retintín- No... pasa nada.

Ladeó el rostro finalmente para mirarla. Pensó por un momento tratar de pellizcar con suavidad sus pestañas para retirar las pequeñas esquirlas, pero sus dedos no habían logrado aún recuperar su prensilidad. El hecho de saber que recuperarían el calor en breves minutos logró tranquilizarle por fin.

\- Está bien... -murmuró aún con cierto descontento- Gracias, Ðum.

El espectro asintió una vez antes de desaparecer en una pequeña combustión de purpurina lumínica para atender mejor el funcionamiento de la nave en la planta superior, lo cual hizo que Uldren suspirara emitiendo una pequeña bocanada de vaho.

\- La verdad... es que tengo un poco de sueño -reconoció Valeria entre escalofríos- ¿Te importa si...?  
\- No, no, Valeria. No te duermas ahora. Ya estamos fuera de peligro, pero no me sentiría nada cómodo si te acabases muriendo... en mi regazo. ¿Comprendes?

Ella rió con más fuerza. Se hubiera sonrojado si hubiera podido.

\- Claro -susurró- Perdona.  
\- No importa -repitió él- Pero sigue hablando.  
\- Hm... -tardó unos segundos en recobrar el hilo de la historia que estaba contando- Bor... es el hijo de Buri.  
\- ¿Quiénes son? -preguntó con más interés el Príncipe.

Valeria sonrió con sinceridad.

\- Es posible que los hubieras... conocido antes... antes de convertirte en Guardián -le dijo- Antes de ser Insomne.

Él volvió a ladear el rostro para ver su expresión. La joven parecía especialmente tranquila y escondía cierta satisfacción en su gesto.

\- Son viejos dioses de los humanos -explicó consciente de que estaba siendo observada- Antiguos cuentos que los hombres y mujeres del norte crearon para... darle un sentido al mundo que los rodeaba. Aún cuando no conocían otra cosa que el mar y la montaña. Ðum me contó la historia cuando tuve que... cuando me desperté como Guardiana.

Permaneció en silencio un instante. Pese a la vieja amistad que ahora los unía, jamás se había parado a contarle cómo fueron los primeros días de su vida. El pensamiento logró invadirle de un angustioso sentimiento de culpabilidad. El único motivo por el que no había preguntado años atrás había sido respeto mutuo, del mismo modo que ella había tratado de mantener una discreción con él, pero ahora le parecía que había podido proyectar desinterés. Lo único que sabía era el secreto que había compartido con él, el motivo de su primera muerte.

\- Pareces saber mucho de mí -le dijo en voz baja- cuéntame cómo fue.  
\- ¿Hm? ¿El qué?... ¿Cómo... me desperté o... sobre Bor? Aclárate -le provocó.

Uldren se tomó aquella respuesta como algo bueno y sonrió levemente mientras frotaba las mantas sobre su espalda para tratar de darle un poco de calor.

\- Ambas cosas.  
\- Hm... Desperté en una montaña a las... afueras. A tres días de la Villa... Había mucha nieve. Tuve que cargar con Bam-Bam. De no haber sido por él... hubiera muerto congelada... -rió con suavidad logrando darle dos palmadas en el pecho, reconociendo   
cómo el Príncipe acababa de hacer lo mismo por ella- Salvo que él me dejó dormir...

Él la acomodó nuevamente ampliando su sonrisa aprovechándose de que la joven aún permanecía vendada por el hielo.

\- Vaya... Me lo tomaré como un cumplido -dijo con algo de socarronería.  
\- Los dos me habéis... dado más de un dolor de cabeza...

El tono con el que hablaba ahora demostraba que Valeria fingía una fanfarronería digna de alguien que había vivido lo suficiente para tratar de aleccionar incluso a quien no debía. Ese tipo de osadía fue lo que le hizo reír levemente contra una de sus sienes provocándole un escalofrío que interpretó que había sido a causa del frío.

\- No me digas -murmuró Uldren con sarcasmo- Cuéntame más, por favor.  
\- Sura me pilló enseguida... ha visto a muchos Guardianes... novicios aparecer por la Villa. Me guardó... el secreto un tiempo.  
\- ¿No querías contárselo a nadie? -preguntó confuso.  
\- Hm -afirmó ligeramente con la cabeza para acompañar el sonido nasal- No quería disgustar a nadie... sabía que tenía familia, y eso... -se encogió ligeramente de hombros- Pero no tardé demasiado en... revelarlo.

El Guardián asintió suavemente con la cabeza y volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, pero se vio interrumpido.

\- Sobre los dioses... ¿Quieres que te siga contando?...

El brusco cambio de tema no le pasó desapercibido. Que hubiera hecho semejante giro le indicó que la causa por la que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde su despertar hasta su revelación como Guardiana había sido fruto de los funestos acontecimientos que había causado el anterior Uldren Sov.

\- ...Claro -respondió tratando de aparentar que no se había dado cuenta- ¿Son historias de antes del Colapso?  
\- Mucho más viejas -dijo Valeria sonriendo de nuevo- Las únicas naves que... tenían los humanos eran embarcaciones para navegar por el mar y atravesar los océanos. Tardaban... incluso meses.

Levantó la mirada para observar el interior de la nave y los cristales que aún no habían sido reemplazados, preguntándose si habría visto algo parecido cuando aún no se había convertido siquiera en un pionero.

\- Quien lo diría -murmuró.  
\- Bueno -dijo Valeria evitando reírse- Ha pasado casi tanto tiempo... desde esas historias hasta la Edad de Oro como...  
\- ¿Como? -la animó a continuar.  
\- Como desde la Edad de Oro hasta hoy. Es normal que suene lejano.

Uldren entrecerró los ojos.

\- Espera... ¿Cuánto tiempo, exactamente? -preguntó con sospecha.

Ella carcajeó dándole dos suaves palmadas en una mejilla al darse cuenta de la verdadera causa de su curiosidad.

\- ¿Quieres saber tu edad, Uldren Sov? Sí... estoy bastante segura de que naciste durante aquella época.

Se mantuvieron unos instantes en silencio en los que el Príncipe reflexionó con cautela mientras que Valeria esperaba a su respuesta.

\- No estoy seguro -reconoció- Pero supongo que me acabaré... enterando. ¿Lo sabes?

Vio que la joven sonreía y notó su mejilla rozar con suavidad contra la piel de su trapecio derecho.

\- Calculo que... no sé... puede que unos mil doscientos años.  
\- ¿Cómo? -dijo Uldren atónito.

Ella volvió a reír con algo más de fuerza y después tosió un poco volviendo a acariciar su mejilla izquierda.

\- Sí, estás hecho una reliquia, colega. Debería llevarte a un anticuario para que te tasen -bromeó.

Trató de responder a la mofa pero su mente dio un pequeño vuelco durante unos instantes impidiéndole pensar en un contraataque. Su ceño se había fruncido ligeramente y sus labios se habían adelantado un poco mientras trataba de encajar aquella cifra. Se sorprendió ladeando la cabeza ligeramente para ceder a favor de la suave y fría carantoña con la que le estaba atendiendo Valeria.

\- ¿Cuántos años... has dicho que tenías? -preguntó incómodo al recordar la comprometida postura en la que ambos permanecían.

Valeria le pellizcó el carillo sin hacerle daño indicando que estaba logrando recobrar la circulación en los dedos.

\- Buena forma de... tratar de sonsacarme cuánto tiempo he ido detrás de ti.

Él arqueó las cejas y la volvió a mirar por el rabillo del ojo.

\- No era eso lo que pretendía -reconoció- Siento curiosidad.  
\- Hm... -pensó unos instantes si responderle de forma sincera- Está bien... antes de entrar al Bosque tenía cuarenta y siete años.

Uldren frunció los labios y se mordió el inferior después. Era muy joven. La diferencia de edad era simplemente abrumadora.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de que me digas tu edad ahora? -indagó.

Valeria sonrió con malicia.

\- Ya te dije que tendrías que hacer las preguntas adecuadas, ¿Qué gracia tendría, sino?  
\- Ah, ya veo... -recordó el Príncipe asintiendo varias veces- Sigues queriendo jugar, muy bien... pero no considero que sea justo. Sabes mucho más que yo ahora. O al menos, eso aparentas.  
\- No pretendas dorarme la píldora, viejo cuervo -le chinchó- Que la astucia no se pierde del todo, a diferencia de los recuerdos.  
\- Y veo que también es algo que se aprende -le respondió Uldren con retintín al no verse capaz de sonsacarle las respuestas que buscaba.

El tono de su voz daba la impresión de ser frustrado, pero debía reconocer que el hecho de que no cediera con facilidad a sus peticiones le empezaba a resultar divertido. Tal y como ella había dicho, perdería la gracia de no ser así. Valeria carcajeó levemente y pellizcó con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja antes de volver a esconder ambas manos entre las mantas contra su propio pecho.  
Durante los siguientes minutos se paró a explicarle la historia sobre los viejos dioses de la gente del norte. De cómo le habían dado un sentido a las montañas, a la cúpula celeste y a los océanos, incluso a su propio origen. Uldren pudo entender de dónde provenían los nombres que le habían sido susurrados en el Bosque Infinito y en el Jardín Negro. La causa del nombre del espectro de su compañera, que al fin y al cabo había sido el motivo por el cual habían logrado identificarse el uno al otro.  
Pese a la extraña naturaleza del mito, le alegró conocer más sobre aquellos ahora olvidados detalles de la cultura humana. No era un conocimiento demasiado útil en los tiempos que corrían, pero al Príncipe le gustaba saber cosas. Le proporcionaba seguridad. Escuchaba con su total atención a todo aquello que pudieran contarle. Intuyó que esa vocación podría deberse a una deformación profesional, o puede que fuera un motivo por el cual se había convertido en el Maestro de Cuervos en otra vida. Saber secretos proporcionaba cierto poder, puede que incluso control sobre los demás, pero en esta ocasión no se sentía así. Era más bien una conversación mayormente unilateral en la que la joven le enseñaba y él aprendía rápidamente. Había muchísimas cosas que aún quería preguntarle.  
Se percató de que Valeria había dejado de tiritar y sus palabras se articulaban con muchísima más fluidez gracias a que la temperatura dentro de la nave se había vuelto soportable. Que aún estuvieran completamente arropados el uno sobre el otro le hizo darse cuenta del calor que empezaba a tener, pero no quiso apartarla inmediatamente ya que aún recordaba lo indispuesta que se había encontrado recientemente. Una ligera sensación de humedad sobre su hombro logró llamar su atención haciendo que ladease el rostro nuevamente para comprobar la naturaleza de la misma. Vio que había un pequeño rastro de lágrimas sobre las mejillas de su compañera y notó que una apabullante sensación de preocupación se hacía súbitamente con su corazón, hasta que apreció que sus pestañas centelleaban ahora con el perlino brillo de la escarcha que había logrado por fin derretirse. No estaba llorando, sino que aquellas lágrimas habían liberado por fin sus párpados. Ella no había dicho absolutamente nada al respecto. Sonrió.

\- Veo que ya te encuentras mucho mejor -dijo en voz baja mientras ahuecaba su hombro para poder observarla mejor.

Ella frunció los labios apretando más uno de sus párpados en una fingida expresión de esfuerzo.

\- Hm... puede que así sea.

Abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarle entre las húmedas pestañas pestañeando un par de veces para acostumbrar su visión a la claridad que había ahora en la instancia. La radiolaria en su iris palpitó para ayudar a ajustar el tamaño de su pálida pupila. Uldren se quedó en silencio unos segundos correspondiendo a la mirada.

\- ...¿Te duele? -le preguntó.

Valeria bajó la mirada a causa de la ligera timidez que sintió al cruzar miradas con él estando tan cerca.

\- Me dolió en su momento -respondió con sinceridad- Ahora ya no.  
\- Si no es una infección, ¿Cómo es posible?

Ella torció ligeramente la boca buscando una forma de responderle sin mentirle o sin que pudiera incomodarse si se daba cuenta de que seguía ocultándole un secreto.

\- ¿Quieres seguir jugando a eso?  
\- No quiero jugar -confesó Uldren- Deseo saber.

La joven sonrió tratando de ocultar el miedo que tenía a que él se molestase con ella si la respuesta no le satisfacía lo suficiente.

\- ¿Recuerdas el problema que había con el fluido radiolario de Bam-Bam? -le preguntó.

Uldren asintió suavemente con la cabeza, atento a lo que estaba a punto de contarle, pero sin saber a dónde quería llegar a parar al mentarlo.

\- Había una carga genética distinta a todos los demás servidores de los cuales extraje muestras -continuó Valeria sin moverse un ápice, pero vigilando cualquier gesto que pudiera hacer su compañero bajo ella- En el Jardín descubrí el por qué.

Él arqueó las cejas volviendo a acomodarla para poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella sonrió ligeramente con cierta expresión nostálgica al recordar a la fiel arpía que había perdido.

\- No fue lo que yo le quité -confesó- Fue lo que él me robó a mí lo que hizo que ganase libre albedrío.  
\- ¿Lo que él te robó? ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó dejándose llevar por la intriga.  
\- Cuando Bam-Bam me encontró, forcejeamos. En la pelea yo le arranqué unas piezas, fue entonces cuando él se paró a analizarme y decidió protegerme a toda costa, pero no fue eso lo que en realidad sucedió. Yo estaba herida a causa del accidente en el que murieron tanto mis padres como los Caídos que nos emboscaron. Los Vex están bastante preocupados, a su manera, por la Oscuridad. La adoran, pero también evitan ser controlados por ella. Y los Insomnes hemos sido en parte moldeados bajo su influencia.

Uldren frunció ligeramente el ceño tratando de llegar a una conclusión por sí mismo.

\- ¿Dices que decidió mantenerte con vida para estudiarte?

Ella emitió un pequeño sonido nasal desviando la mirada con una sonrisa algo incómoda, pero no había ningún tipo de inquina en sus ojos.

\- Es bastante posible. Eso creo, sí. Creo que Bam-Bam dedujo que podría haber una forma de quedarse en un punto intermedio. Ser producto de la Luz y la Oscuridad, convertirse en algo nuevo, como los Insomnes.  
\- ...La carga genética... -murmuró Uldren pensativo- Quieres decir que la radiolaria de tu Vex tenía...  
\- Parte de mi ADN -confirmó Valeria- Así es. A eso se refería Bam-Bam cuando dijo que buscaba a alguien cero negativo.  
\- ¿El Vex estaba cultivando tu sangre? -preguntó con cierto desprecio.

Dudó por un instante confesarle que aquella máquina no había sido ajena a su identidad en ningún momento y que había decidido mantener aquella información en secreto. Al fin y al cabo, sabía el apego que le había llegado a tener, lo importante que había sido para ella. Puede que el motivo por el cual Bam-Bam no hubiera dicho nada era para provocar que ella entrase en el Bosque tras él, que se perdiera en su territorio y poder así hacer cualquier cosa con ella. Guardó silencio al creer que lo mejor era ir suministrándole la información poco a poco. Aún le sorprendía el hecho de que permaneciera tan dócil en su regazo después de todo lo que había pasado.

\- Supongo que sí -reconoció la joven- Pero acabó permitiendo que pudiera sobrevivir incluso cuando él ya no estaba. Me gusta pensar que no todo fue tenerme como sujeto de estudio.

El Príncipe se quedó en silencio unos instantes para reflexionar sobre los hechos que le estaba explicando.

\- ...¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió? -preguntó.  
\- Me vi emboscada por más unidades de las que podía ocuparme yo sola, cargando además con una arpía que estaba en las últimas -comenzó a describirle Valeria- Todos los Vex a los que nos habíamos enfrentado anteriormente respondían de forma hostil hacia Bam-Bam... pero teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en el Bosque, aprovecharon el terreno y lo indefenso que estaba para tratar de raptarle, seguramente para estudiar la anomalía que presentaba. No sé qué pasó exactamente, pero al parecer Bam-Bam tenía una orden de formateo automatizada por si eso llegaba a suceder. Antes de quedarse sin memoria se autodestruyó, no sin antes infectar de alguna manera a las unidades cercanas. Es el motivo por el cual yo pude encontrar una forma de resguardarme y recuperar algo de Luz. Creo que llegó a convencerles de la hipótesis que había realizado respecto a la posibilidad de convertirse en algo nuevo. Son máquinas al fin y al cabo, tardan apenas nanosegundos en crear millones de simulaciones y encontrar un consenso.  
\- ¿No te atacaron después de eso?

Ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

\- Estuve un par de semanas perdida por mi cuenta -respondió- Observé que algunas de las unidades permanecían al margen de los combates, casi como si prefirieran protegerse a sí mismas antes que verse involucradas conmigo o con otros servidores Vex. 

Todas ellas estaban lo suficientemente dañadas como para no valerse por sí solas, pero aún así parecían arriesgarse a acercarse lo suficiente a un Guardián como yo. Me di cuenta que era lo que quedaba de las máquinas que me habían quitado a Bam-Bam, pero habían dejado de ser hostiles.  
Se rascó con suavidad el mentón mientras hacía memoria, quedándose en silencio unos segundos para comprobar la reacción de su compañero, quien permanecía aún entre confuso e indignado por seguir pensando en el hecho de que la joven hubiera sido utilizada como sujeto de cultivo. Ella se percató de la posible causa de que estuviese tan serio y con la mirada perdida por el cuarto.

\- Uldren -le llamó sonriendo con dulzura.

Él ladeó el rostro al darse por aludido, dándose cuenta de cómo ella parecía tranquila con el hecho.

\- No estés enfadado con Bam-Bam -dijo pellizcándole suavemente la barbilla- Gracias a él estoy aquí. No sólo garantizó mi supervivencia en el Bosque y el Jardín, sino también cuando aún no era Guardiana. Fue mi primer amigo, y podría decirse que ahora ocupas su puesto -explicó carcajeando suavemente.  
\- Hay una cosa que no entiendo -intervino Uldren relajando su expresión al ceder con su pequeña broma- ¿Por qué infundirte con la misma radiolaria? ¿Por qué lo permitiste? ¿Cómo sabes que no tratarán de aprovecharse de su influencia?

Valeria se irguió con cuidado para desentumecer los músculos de su espalda. El movimiento hizo que ahora pudiera mirarle mejor cara a cara. El Príncipe permaneció en silencio con sus pupilas clavadas directamente en la radiolaria de sus ojos, esperando a su explicación sin darse cuenta del todo de los pocos centímetros que separaban sus cabezas. La forma en la que ella curvó sus labios le indicó que había aún algo que se estaba guardando, seguramente en relación con uno de los secretos que debía descubrir en el juego que habían empezado. La joven se dio cuenta de que su compañero trataba de escudriñar más allá de su expresión y rió con suavidad sosteniendo su mandíbula con la mano derecha, deleitándose con su propia travesura al estar exponiéndole de forma tan obvia la causa por la cual había dejado que las máquinas experimentasen con ella.

\- Uno debe adaptarse o perecer. Ese fue mi camino. Encontré la ayuda que precisaba cuando más lo necesitaba.

Uldren trató de ignorar la manera en la que ella aún lo tomaba por el rostro, ya que sospechaba que estaba haciéndolo a propósito para distraerle.

\- Aún no me has respondido -insistió.

Valeria mantuvo la sonrisa sin que el hecho de que el Príncipe no desistiera le resultara una sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo puedes tener la certeza de que tus amistades y todas las personas que conoces no influyen en tu manera de pensar o de actuar? -le preguntó- Incluso aquello que consumes aporta información que en conjunto determina tu forma de ver el mundo que te rodea.  
\- Valeria... -suspiró el Guardián con algo de impaciencia- Sabes a lo que me refiero.  
\- Y tú a lo que pretendo exponerte -respondió la joven con determinación- Trata de comprender lo que te digo. Me convertí en Vex en el momento en el que Bam-Bam entró en mi vida. Ahora yo también intervengo en el consenso, aunque necesito más tiempo para aportar mis propios pensamientos. Las máquinas han desarrollado paciencia, al igual que yo.

Uldren frunció el ceño y separó los labios al escuchar esas palabras, confirmando las sospechas de que la niña que había ido tras él se había transformado en otra cosa.

\- ¿Puedes escucharles? -le preguntó con cierta alarma.

Ella presionó con suavidad su rostro para tranquilizarle.

\- Escúchame -le susurró con calma acariciando una de sus mejillas hasta la comisura de los labios con el pulgar- No siempre hemos estado de acuerdo a la hora de tomar decisiones, pero jamás me han impuesto nada. No podrían aunque así lo decidieran. Aún tengo corazón y sangre en las venas.

El Príncipe bajó la mirada hasta cerrar los ojos y suspiró lentamente por la nariz para tratar de someterse a sus palabras y al tacto de las caricias, frunciendo después el ceño mientras vencía su pómulo contra la mecánica mano que permanecía oculta bajo un guante. Si ella estaba conforme, ¿Qué derecho tenía él para tratar de luchar? Seguir persistiendo en protegerla de aquella manera podría vulnerar la paz que la joven había logrado encontrar en aceptar que ya había dejado de ser más que una Guardiana o una Insomne. Pero, ¿Cómo lograba aún así conservar la calma, sabiendo que su mente ya no era solo suya? ¿Cómo saber que seguía siendo totalmente libre?

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa exactamente, Uldren? -inquirió Valeria, algo preocupada porque él la hubiera dejado de ver de la misma forma que había hecho siempre.

Él entreabrió los párpados quedándose unos segundos en silencio.

\- La longitud de la cadena -murmuró.  
\- ¿La...longitud? -repitió confusa.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de la libertad con la que cuentas realmente?

Valeria rió con ternura.

\- Las máquinas son increíblemente inteligentes, sí -reconoció- Por eso mismo también saben lo que pasa cuando logran cabrear a un Guardián. No me harán nada mientras que ambos recordemos que tenemos varios enemigos en común.

Uldren volvió a suspirar cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

\- Además -añadió poco después dándole un par de palmadas sobre la cabeza- Cuento con «aquel que ronda por el Bosque y no cesa en resultar ser una molestia».

Logró reírse un poco al recordar que Bor había sido quien se había referido a él de una manera similar.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que era Fidel? -le preguntó.  
\- Oh, bueno... eres bueno cubriendo tus pasos -reconoció- No habrías sido el primer Guardián al que hubiera tenido que echar del Bosque o del Jardín, pero fue un pequeño detalle el que te delató.  
\- ¿Cuál?  
\- Me dijeron que siempre que te parabas a descansar te arropabas con cierta prenda, un tipo de manta de seda blanca. Eso fue lo que me hizo ordenarle a Bor que fuera en tu búsqueda. Era más fácil que él te abriera las puertas.

Se quedó pensativo unos segundos, recordando otra de las dudas que aún tenía.

\- ¿Y cuándo supiste que ese no era mi verdadero nombre?  
\- Oh -la joven arqueó las cejas. La forma que describieron sus labios al emitir aquella pequeña interjección le hizo percatarse por fin de lo cercanos que estaban. De cómo estirando el cuello podría alcanzarlos con los suyos- Con lo poco que me contaste... sospechaba que no me habías sido del todo sincero -reconoció- por la forma en la que reaccionaste en el Jardín, me lo confirmaste.  
\- Así que me tendiste una trampa -respondió Uldren aún algo distraído mientras la miraba.

Valeria frunció los labios en una sonrisa que pretendía fingir inocencia.

\- Debía asegurarme también de que no eras cualquier otra persona -se trató de excusar.  
\- Como Uldren Sov -sentenció el Príncipe.  
\- O al menos otro que no fuera mi Uldren -rió ella para después fruncir los labios hacia adentro y mirarle con los ojos más abiertos.

Aquel pequeño desliz había provocado que la palidez de su rostro se hubiera tornado a un rojizo intenso.

\- Esto... -balbuceó tapándose ligeramente la cara y haciendo un pequeño amago para apartarse de él- N-no quería decir eso.

El Guardián pestañeó varias veces respirando con más fuerza, algo nervioso por la situación y ayudándola a sentarse a su lado para hacer que ambos se alejasen un poco.

\- Quería decir mi compañero, esto... qué vergüenza -masculló- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Uldren rió entonces con maldad al encontrar su reacción como una forma de poder tomarle el pelo, tratando de restarle importancia del mismo modo a la posible intención oculta tras ese desliz. Le resultaba difícil imaginar que ella sintiera algo más que cariño o amistad por él.

\- No sabía que fuera propiedad de nadie -le provocó.

Valeria le miró con frustración tirándose de sus propias coletas.

\- ¡No he dicho tal cosa! -exclamó irritada- No pongas en mi boca palabras que no son mías.  
\- ¿No es eso lo que acabas de decir? -siguió insistiendo con bravuconería.

Ella volvió a girarse para mostrarle lo muy fruncido que tenía el ceño.

\- No -sentenció.

Uldren le dedicó la más encantadora de sus sonrisas. Aquello terminó de sacarla de sus casillas y se levantó deshaciéndose del abrazo de las mantas para subir a la planta superior.

\- ¡Eres de una chulería insoportable, Uldren Sov! -bramó mientras terminaba de desaparecer por la escotilla.

El Príncipe rió en voz alta ante el éxito de haber logrado hacerla huir de aquella manera y después se mordió el labio ligeramente acomodándose sus ropas, dudando en ir tras ella para persistir en aquel combate de dialéctica.  
La mirada de ambos espectros la recibió al sentarse en la silla del piloto. Valeria se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de gruñir a causa de la vergüenza y después dejó que sus manos recorriesen el panel de mandos como dos arañas peleando por tejer una red con la que capturarse la una a la otra. Tan solo fueron necesarios un par de ajustes para volver a hacer que la nave se lograra poner en marcha, ahora que la carga eléctrica era estable y no había nada que desequilibrara la programación base. Aquello hizo que lograra recuperar la calma.

\- Estúpido principito -murmuró hacia el cuello de su mono de trabajo para evitar que nadie más la escuchase.

Pocos segundos fueron necesarios para que el silencio volviera a romperse a bordo de aquella nave. La radio se había activado de forma automática y los gritos de Kate invadieron la cabina como un león rugiente.

\- ¡POR FIN TE PILLO, CABRÓN! ¿QUÉ HACES CON LA NAVE DE MI AMIGA? ¡VOY A ENCONTRARTE, Y VOY A MATARTE!

Valeria rebotó en su asiento con el corazón en un puño a causa del gran sobresalto que le produjo escuchar tal vociferío en sonido envolvente tan de repente. Los dos espectros también habían retrocedido medio metro por auto reflejo, incluso Uldren había decidido asomarse tras la escotilla para comprobar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, completamente alertado por la escena.

\- ¡Kate! -exclamó la joven levantando las palmas a la altura de la cabeza como si aquello fuera capaz de calmar a su antigua compañera de escuadra.  
\- ¡OTTO, HE ENCONTRADO LA NAVE! ¡HIJO DE PERRA... NO TE MUEVAS DE AHÍ! -siguió gritando sin descanso.  
\- ¿Valeria? -preguntó el Titán por su propia línea.  
\- Otto -le llamó la joven, consciente de que resultaría muchísimo más sencillo entablar conversación con él- Estamos de vuelta... ¿Puedes...? Por el Viajero, Kate, deja de... deja... ¿Puedes decirle que se tranquilice, por favor?  
\- Kate, eh, Kate. Son ellos -dijo en un volumen más bajo, signo de que se había alejado del comunicador- Eh, los vas a dejar sordos, ¡Kate!

La joven suspiró pellizcándose con suavidad el puente de la nariz y después rió con nostalgia al poder encontrarse en una escena como aquella después de tantos años. Los ojos se le empañaron levemente de lágrimas y rió un poco haciendo que éstas lograran deslizarse por sus mejillas. Se limpió el rostro después girándose sobre la silla para comprobar que Uldren seguía ahí y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera guiñándole un ojo, tapándose los labios con un dedo para indicarle que era mejor que guardara silencio debido a que la línea seguía abierta. Él asintió una sola vez y se acercó hasta sentarse en el banquillo para hacerle compañía. Aún se preguntaba si seguía molesta por su pequeña broma, pero dedujo que ahora su compañera estaría más centrada en poder hablar finalmente con sus viejos amigos. Verla sonreír como lo hacía le resultó tranquilizador.

\- ¿Valeria? -preguntó esta vez más tranquila la Hunter.  
\- Ey, colega -saludó la mencionada con alegría- ¿Mejor?  
\- ¿¡Cómo que mejor!? Espera, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE CABRÓN? -volvió a gritar- Dime que te lo has cargado.

A Uldren no le costó mucho adivinar que la causa más probable de tal inquina era que seguramente habían sido informados de la manera en la que ambos habían entrado en el Bosque Infinito por última vez. Que Kate estuviera hecha una furia por saber que había asfixiado a Valeria hasta dejarla inconsciente, que había tratado de robarle su posesión más preciada. Suspiró con suavidad asintiendo varias veces y llevándose el hueco entre el pulgar y el índice de su mano derecha al mentón para tratar de pensar en cuál sería la mejor manera de evitarla. Prefería mantenerse alejado de cualquier situación que incluyera un combate con otro Guardián, y más si ésta se daba cerca de la Torre. Seguía recordando la amenaza que presentaban los de su misma calaña, que debía mantener un perfil bajo a toda costa.  
¿Cuántos más sabrían de aquel incidente? Kate no era conocida por su discreción, al fin y al cabo. Si bien era cierto que no buscaba refuerzos ni ayuda de ningún tipo, no era fácil para ella mantener la boca cerrada. Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por un único gesto de Valeria, que levantó de nuevo una de sus manos para que cesara en sus cavilaciones, consciente de lo rápido que funcionaba su mente.

\- Está conmigo -respondió con serenidad- Tranquila, le he dado una buena de tu parte.  
\- ¿CÓMO? ¿QUE ESTÁ AHÍ CONTIGO? Espera, ¿En serio? ¿Le has pegado? ¿Tú? -inquirió extrañada la Hunter.

Rió con suavidad cruzándose de brazos y volvió a mirar por el rabillo del ojo al Príncipe, que juntó sus manos sobre sus propios muslos mientras fruncía ligeramente los labios con expresión algo incómoda por lo mentado.

\- Sí, oye, está todo bien -dijo, persistiendo en su intento de tranquilizar a Kate- Ya os haré un resumen cuando nos veamos. Por cierto, ¿Dónde estáis, exactamente?  
\- Precisamente habíamos parado en Ío -respondió Otto.

Ella alzó las cejas y deshizo el cruce de sus brazos para inclinarse hacia el panel de mandos.

\- ¿Cómo está Asher?  
\- Está aquí -volvió a intervenir el Titán- Bastante ocupado. Apenas nos ha saludado.  
\- Hm... ya veo. Dudo que esté atento a las llamadas, entonces... -murmuró la joven- Informadle de la situación y decidle que pronto pasaré a hablar con él. Tengo mucho que contarle, pero primero tengo que hacer una parada.  
\- De acuerdo -accedió Otto con su habitual amabilidad- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Estáis a salvo?

Valeria sonrió con ternura.  
Ambos dedicaron unos pocos minutos a transmitirse dulces palabras de cuánto se habían echado de menos y lo muy preocupados que estaban los unos por los otros. Uldren escuchó con atención sin llegar a intervenir, algo incómodo por la cercanía con la que lograban hablarse. Nunca se había permitido abrirse tanto con nadie, ni de forma tan sincera. Era algo que lograba entristecerle, pero dadas las circunstancias tampoco había imaginado poder tener una oportunidad similar. Suspiró de forma silenciosa desviando la mirada mientras esperaba a que terminaran en su breve puesta al día, tratando evadirse en sus propios pensamientos para ignorar las expresiones de cariño recíprocas que le rechinaban en los oídos.  
Se alegraba por ella, sinceramente. En lo más profundo de su corazón le aliviaba que sus compañeros hubieran permanecido a salvo. Que su padre siguiera estable. Fueron las palabras que un día el Titán le había dedicado, a solas, lo que verdaderamente le hizo daño en ese instante. Darse cuenta de que sí eran celos lo que sentía. Que realmente poco había cambiado salvo ella. Los dos únicos impedimentos que existían entonces para no acercarse más a su compañera ya habían dejado de existir. Su edad, su propia identidad. Ni la niña, ni Fidel. Sólo quedaban Uldren y Valeria.  
Como si la hubiera invocado de forma inconsciente, vio emerger su rostro en el interior de su campo visual. Levantó la mirada con atención para observarla, dándose cuenta de que sus propias reflexiones habían logrado absorberle con la suficiente fuerza como para no haberse enterado de que llevaba varios segundos llamándole.

\- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó ella saludándole con una mano.  
\- Disculpa -murmuró pestañeando varias veces y sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

Ella sonrió de forma amable y se apoyó con las manos en sus propias rodillas, con una expresión que precedía a algún tipo de travesura. Uldren alzó una de sus cejas.

\- Vamos a ir a un sitio -dijo frotándose después las palmas de las manos.

La forma en la que expresó su deseo le indicó que no se trataba de una sugerencia, sino de una orden. Aquello produjo que sintiera más curiosidad.

\- ¿A dónde? -inquirió levantando ligeramente el mentón.  
\- Vale, vale... pero tienes que prometerme que vas a confiar en mí.  
\- Valeria... -dijo con algo de inquietud al percatarse de cómo evitaba responder inmediatamente.

Ella suspiró dejando caer los hombros y juntó después las manos con plegaria.

\- Está en la Torre -confesó.

El recuerdo de la sensación de agobio que le invadió al recorrer la Última Ciudad lo golpeó en cuanto Valeria pronunció aquel nombre. Aún sentía el mismo cosquilleo en las entrañas al tener que caminar bajo la inmensa sombra del Viajero. La continua paranoia de que otros Guardianes le descubriesen, de verse rodeado en todo momento. El jolgorio, el ruido del gentío, la gran densidad de gente en las calles cuando se acercaba el mediodía. Antes de darse cuenta se estaba mirando el interior de una de sus palmas. Una de las cuales había sido sostenida en pos de transmitirle cierta seguridad por la que ahora esperaba con ansias una respuesta afirmativa. Sabía que no le obligaría a ir. Un simple no bastaría para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

\- Yo... -susurró, reflexionando bien sus palabras- ¿Qué necesitas de ese lugar?

Valeria se puso de cuclillas frente a él, tratando de buscarle la mirada pero sin resultar invasiva. Se agarró de los codos sobre las rodillas y después apoyó una de sus mejillas sobre su mano derecha.

\- Me gustaría llevarte a cenar -respondió con naturalidad.

El Príncipe frunció ligeramente el ceño logrando cruzar sus ojos con los de ella. Volvió a encontrarse con una sonrisa amable y paciente.

\- Es un lugar al que siempre solía llevarme Cayde -continuó- Hace mucho que no voy. Me gustaría que vinieses conmigo, pero te puedo dejar con Devrim o en la Villa si lo prefieres.

Volvió a bajar la mirada.  
Pisar suelo Guardián aún le incomodaba. No era terror, ni miedo siquiera. Había dejado de tener miedo hacía mucho tiempo, al menos en lo que precisaba a ese tema. No sabía cómo de adecuado era entrar a ese local sabiendo lo que sabía, siendo quién era. Cerró los ojos unos instantes para que la presencia de su compañera no le distrajese más tratando de recordarse los secretos que le había compartido, parte de la causa de que los sucesos los hubieran llevado a aquella situación. No había sido culpa suya. No del todo, al menos. Ya había pagado por sus errores.  
Tratar de seguir huyendo sería volver al punto de partida, sería volver a convertirse en un fugitivo. Merecía algo más, debía comportarse mejor consigo mismo, dejar de hacer que los planes tuvieran que depender de aquel factor que era evitar a toda costa el conflicto. Podría seguir evitándolo, pero también tenía derecho a visitar todos los lugares que se había propuesto cuando decidió que exploraría el sistema. Ahora su secreto lo guardaban dos, se lo había confiado a ella. Confiaría también en Valeria, tal y como siempre lo había hecho.

\- Claro -respondió por fin, logrando curvar las comisuras de sus labios para esbozar una leve sonrisa mientras volvía a encontrarse con su atenta mirada- Me has hablado muy bien de ese local.

Valeria ensanchó su sonrisa hasta mostrar los dientes y se puso en pie dándose una palmada en las rodillas.

\- ¡Estupendo! -exclamó con alegría para volver a sentarse en su silla y programar el rumbo que debían tomar.

Uldren se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en su asiento mientras la observaba.

\- Procura no cargarte la nave antes de llegar -le dijo haciendo un leve ademán hacia la aún hendida chapa allí donde ella había lanzado un puñal el día anterior.  
\- Ja-ja -respondió ella con sorna- Oye, cualquiera puede perder los nervios.

Él rió nasalmente frotándose inconscientemente la mandíbula al recordar el golpe que había logrado poner fin al combate.

\- ¿Qué has estado haciendo exactamente con los Vex? -preguntó con interés.

Valeria se giró con el ceño fruncido y los labios ligeramente separados, extrañada por aquel tipo de pregunta. El Príncipe ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé cómo habrás entrenado, pero tienes los huesos durísimos.

Ella zigzagueó con la mirada en un gesto inconsciente con el que trató de mantener los nervios a raya y al mismo tiempo fingir que no comprendía exactamente el significado de sus palabras. Después entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con picardía.

\- Son los asfódelos -respondió sujetándose el bíceps izquierdo para distraer su atención de su extremidad derecha- Aunque si quieres, te puedo pasar mi rutina de ejercicios. De nada sirve tener una mandíbula tan cuadrada si no aguanta un golpecito.

Uldren rió en voz alta ante su intento de insulto.

\- No sabía que te doparas -la acusó.

Ella dejó caer su mano izquierda sobre el reposabrazos de su sillón.

\- Te recuerdo que estábamos en ayunas hasta hoy. No necesito doparme para partirte la cara, princeso -respondió con seguridad.

Sonrió satisfecho al ver lo fácil que era provocarla y se inclinó apoyándose con los codos sobre sus propias rodillas, mirándola fijamente para comprobar si eso lograba intimidarla, cosa que no fue así.

\- Cuando quieras puedes volver a intentarlo -la invitó.

Valeria rió con suavidad para disimular que el corazón se le había acelerado a causa de la intensidad con la que sus ojos se clavaban en ella. Por un momento echó de menos que se cubriera el rostro. No podía negar que su atractivo fuera una causa para estar aún más alerta a sus respuestas.

\- En otra ocasión -respondió guiñándole un ojo- No pretendo hacer que Kebap tenga que trabajar demasiado antes de que lleguemos.

Entrar en la atmófera del planeta logró proporcionarles una lejana sensación de nostalgia, a uno más que a otro. Por primera vez Uldren pudo observar por encima de los muros de la Ciudad y otear la fortaleza que había sido la causa de muchas de sus pesadillas años atrás. Apenas las recordaba ya, pero aún notaba esa ligera sensación de alerta. Podía tocarla con los dedos esta vez, dejar que se filtrara por ellos y verla caer como el agua que ahora empapaba sus manos procedente del grifo de la cocina de la nave. Parpadeó un par de veces, dándose cuenta de que acababa de quedarse ensimismado pensando en qué estaba por venir, con quién se cruzaría, quién podría tratar de entablar conversación con él, si es que procedía. Otro secreto, esta vez mostrado en público, eso sería el Guardián esta vez. Pensar en ello le hizo sonreír con cierta emoción, pensar en colarse en la boca del lobo y pasear ante aquellos que podrían levantar un arma en su contra, salvo que esta vez estaba prohibido. Valeria se lo había explicado. Si todo se torcía, si alguien le descubría, sería intocable, pero era divertido imaginarse la idea de pasearse frente a un ejército sin que nadie realmente le viera.

\- ¿Alguna cosa más que deba saber? -preguntó en voz alta.

Valeria se ajustó el pecho de Bor sobre el suyo propio deslizando con suavidad las puntas de sus protegidos dedos por la cápsula de radiolaria. Volvía a vestir con los huesos de la máquina, salvo que esta vez había dejado la cabeza descansando a un lado del panel de mandos. Casi todos los soldados decidían dejar su rostro al descubierto en aquellas instalaciones, pero el cráneo del Vex resultaría la pieza final de un puzzle que podría asustar a cualquiera de ellos fácilmente. En su lugar, la joven se puso unas espejadas gafas de sol para ocultar la blanca savia de sus ojos.

\- Actúa con naturalidad -le recordó sin darle mayor importancia- No hay muchos Hunter que paseen por la Torre estos días.

Se paró unos segundos para mirarla de arriba a abajo.

\- No pretendo ser descortés -musitó- pero, ¿Ese equipamiento... no llamará mucho la atención?

La joven rió con suavidad.

\- No pensaba que eras de los que controlan cómo se visten sus compañeros de escuadra -bromeó.

Uldren sacudió la cabeza y abrió la boca para contraatacar, pero ella lo detuvo mostrándole una palma en signo de que se rendía incluso antes de haber comenzado un enfrentamiento. Él se cruzó de brazos con cierta satisfacción.

\- Me resulta imposible separarme de Bor -le explicó con calma- Forma tan parte de mí como yo de él.  
\- ¿Sigue vivo? -preguntó el Guardián con cierta consternación, recordando el estado en el que lo dejó atrás en el Jardín Negro.  
\- No -respondió Valeria desviando ligeramente la mirada- La radiolaria es una mera muestra, un recordatorio del servidor del que proviene. Bor fue la unidad más cercana a mí después de Bam-Bam. Fue quien más me ayudó. Vestir con sus huesos me aporta sosiego.

El Príncipe asintió con suavidad al comprender el lazo que trataba de describirle en pocas palabras. No le sorprendía que hablase de ciertas unidades como si éstas fueran individuales, al nivel de los espectros o de otras personas.

\- Me contaste que fue la primera unidad que construyeron después de encontrarte, ¿La diseñaron para ti?

Valeria volvió a reír.

\- No lo creo, aunque quién sabe, es posible. Los Vex no perciben el tiempo como nosotros, es difícil saber cuándo decidieron insuflarle vida, si en el pasado o en el futuro. Puede que esté naciendo ahora mismo.

La respuesta le hizo fruncir el ceño con algo de confusión. La joven asintió y procedió a intentar ser más clara con sus palabras quitándose las gafas para mirarle a los ojos.

\- Bor ya existía cuando me encontraron. Fue la primera unidad que construyeron después de que perdiera a Bam-Bam. Fue el primer Vex en ser tocado únicamente por mi radiolaria. El primero de mi linaje.

Pestañeó un par de veces en silencio, serio al recordar la historia que le había contado horas antes mientras los dos temblaban acurrucados a varias decenas de grados bajo cero. Hablar de linaje y conceder nombres a otros individuos era algo propio de otro tipo de relaciones.

\- Lo considerabas tu hijo -concluyó Uldren sin dejar de observarla- Buri engendró a Bor de sí mismo, sin que haya constancia de una madre.

Valeria le sonrió con dulzura y asintió una sola vez con un suave parpadeo en un ademán de agradecida cortesía por el hecho de que recordase sus palabras.

\- Odín, Vili y Ve serían mis nietos -dijo con otra pequeña carcajada- Puede que perdiese a mi arpía, pero ahora cuento con una familia muy numerosa.

Él permaneció pensativo unos instantes guardando silencio para tratar de comprender mejor su perspectiva de aquel colectivo del que hablaba de forma tan cercana.

\- ¿Y la Mente? -preguntó finalmente- ¿No están centralizados?  
\- Lo están, pero no he llegado a conocerla. Permanece oculta pase lo que pase. Si la Mente muere, todo el servidor lo hace con ella -volvió a levantar una mano antes de que el Príncipe se alertara- No es mi caso -aclaró- Aunque no sé lo que me sucedería de ser así. Sigo siendo Guardiana, al fin y al cabo. Mi vida depende de mí y de mi espectro, pero no puedo ignorar que soy más gris que blanco o negro.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas máquinas había despedazado con las manos, lo frágiles que podían llegar a ser las unidades más subordinadas. Matar a Brakion había sido un hito que aún recordaba perfectamente, guardaba el recuerdo consigo como un tesoro, pero por eso mismo era consciente de que seguían siendo mortales. Las mentes usaban a sus unidades como las piezas de un juego, como extensiones de sus extremidades, ojos y garras allí donde más lo necesitaban, en los lugares en los que buscaban expandirse. Las luces de sus ópticos se extinguían tal y como lo hacían las voluntades de sus amos.  
La miró a los ojos aún centelleantes de azul radiante y grietas blancas. El miedo hizo presa de él pese a que le había advertido de que perder a su Mente no la privaría de la vida eterna. La oscuridad que advertía la pupila muerta de un Vex era carente en ella ahora a causa de la savia con la que la habían contaminado. Ver ahora aquella sustancia en el interior de sus globos oculares le resultó una causa para respirar con más alivio.

\- ¿Qué te susurran? -le preguntó.  
\- No me hablan de forma continua, enloquecería de ser así -respondió la joven sin retirarle la mirada- Ni me hablan por los ojos.  
\- ¿Cómo es, entonces, que puedes oírlos? ¿Cuándo te hablan? -inquirió con más interés Uldren.  
\- No cuando yo quiero, desde luego. Sólo cuando el peligro es mayor para cualquiera de las partes. Es un teléfono estropeado, no siempre nos entendemos ni siempre logramos ponernos en contacto. Usamos un dispositivo para ello, nunca me separo de él.

El Príncipe asintió una vez comprendiendo mejor que aquella sincronía no consistía en una puerta a su mente que permanecía siempre abierta, sino más como al resquicio de un debilitado sexto sentido. Una herramienta que tenía pero con la que no siempre contaba.

\- De todas formas, Uldren -continuó ella poniendo los brazos en jarra y arqueando las cejas con una sonrisa llena de picardía- No me has dicho que estuviéramos jugando a hacernos preguntas.

Él imitó su expresión cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose con las lumbares en el borde de la cocina.

\- No lo he dicho, me las has concedido gratuitamente.

Valeria rió sacudiendo la cabeza aceptando su derrota y apartó su mirada para terminar de ajustarse una bota.

\- Debo tener más cuidado contigo.

Aterrizar en los hangares de la Torre fue fácil. Lo que resultó realmente complicado fue tratar de ignorar las indiscretas miradas de otros Guardianes hacia la pareja, más específicamente en torno a Valeria. Tal y como había predicho Uldren, su equipamiento no pasaba inadvertido. En más de una ocasión algún soldado se había asustado lo suficiente como para hacer el amago de empuñar una de sus armas. Por suerte, la ley era muy respetada en aquel lugar, por lo que la duda les concedía un margen más que suficiente para poder caminar con tranquilidad.  
El Príncipe observó a su alrededor en total silencio sin separarse un momento de ella. No temía perderse o encontrarse sólo, pero se sentía más cómodo sabiendo que iba con alguien que conocía el camino. Era una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.  
Holiday los paró en seco pocos metros más lejos de su nave.

\- ¡Alto ahí! -exclamó con tono jocoso- ¿A dónde van ustedes?

Valeria sonrió extendiendo sus manos para agarrarla suavemente por los codos.

\- Hola de nuevo, Holiday. ¿Has estado ocupada? ¿Te han dado la lata los autómatas que te he ido mandando?

La mecánica los observó a ambos un instante, pudiendo apreciar lo muy cambiada que estaba la novicia en comparación a la última vez que había logrado verla. No logró reconocer a su acompañante, pero se rehusó a hacer preguntas que pudieran no ser asunto suyo. Aún recordaba la forma en la que había abandonado aquel lugar casi dos años atrás.

\- ¡Sí, me han venido de perlas! -respondió con alegría- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
\- Venimos a comer -dijo la joven guiñándole un ojo, sabiendo que la mujer sabría perfectamente cuál era su destino.  
\- Oh, ya veo -Holiday sonrió con alivio al ver que parecía completamente en calma, entendiendo que podría haber encontrado un equilibrio emocional- Pues no os hago perder más tiempo, ale, ale.

Les hizo unos ademanes para animarles a seguir caminando sin prestarle más atención, cosa que hizo que la Guardiana sonriera con cierta nostalgia. El Príncipe volvió a observar a su alrededor con discreción, admirando el buen estado de las instalaciones y todo cuanto había en el lugar. Había tantas naves y tal cantidad de dispositivos ajenos a su conocimiento que por un momento se vio tentado a detenerse a investigar.  
Las escaleras dieron al pabellón principal, bañado con la luz del mediodía. El albedo que producía el Viajero hizo que Uldren tuviera que entrecerrar sus ojos ligeramente hasta que éstos se acostumbraron a la claridad. Valeria apenas pestañeó un par de veces bajo sus gafas de sol. Su rostro aún mostraba una sonrisa leve y tranquila, pero ésta había cedido unos milímetros. Miró a su izquierda, justo por delante del pecho de su acompañante para ver que Zavala aún habitaba el mismo lugar donde siempre hacía guardia. Su presencia no pasó inadvertida al Vanguardia, que analizó su aspecto de forma recelosa, clavando sus ojos azules justo en el centro de la cápsula de radiolaria que protegía el pecho de la joven.  
Entendió que aquello era un trofeo, más que un recuerdo de algo hacia lo que la joven sentía afecto. Su ceño se frunció en un semblante que denotaba su habitual seriedad, pero Zavala aún recordaba el rencor que la Guardiana podía tenerle. Ella asintió una vez con fría cortesía antes de volver a dirigir su mirada hacia el frente para evitar detenerse a hablar con él.

\- ¿Quién es? -preguntó Uldren en voz baja imitando su gesto aparentando que la presencia del Titán le era ajena.  
\- Es el Comandante Zavala -respondió Valeria- Hay asperezas.

El Guardián asintió una vez comprendiendo los motivos.

\- No es personal -aclaró su compañera con precaución- Ya sabes... que te respeto. Pero... no quiso ir a vengar a Cayde cuando ocurrió todo. No es sólo que no me permitiera ir, creo... creo que no estaba lista para aquel entonces -reconoció- pero que no quisiera vengarle... era su compañero de escuadra. ¿Comprendes... lo que te quiero decir?

Uldren giró su rostro para mirarla. Valeria levantó su mirada por el rabillo del ojo para corresponder. Debido a la diferencia de altura pudo mirarla a los ojos por encima de la patilla de las gafas. Volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza para mostrarle que entendía el sentimiento de deslealtad con el que la joven veía al Vanguardia.

\- ¿Qué hay de Ikora? -inquirió al recordar ciertos detalles de la historia que le había contado.  
\- Ikora hubiese ido de no ser por él. Zavala antepone el deber con el Viajero ante todo, aunque eso signifique abandonar cualquier región del sistema, incluyendo a sus operativos -respondió Valeria con rabia- La convenció de quedarse aquí, «no quiero enterrar a más amigos» fue lo que dijo.

Suspiró frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños a ambos lados de las caderas mientras seguía caminando. Sus zancadas comenzaron a volverse más largas por la creciente irritación que volvía a nacer en ella mientras comenzaba a emitir un farfulleo constante.  
Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas muy pronto al sentir que Uldren agarraba su hombro izquierdo para detenerla. Se paró para tratar de escudriñar la expresión que podría estar mostrando bajo el visor de su casco, y al ver lo estirado que tenía el brazo se dio cuenta de que se estaba empezando a dejar llevar por sus viejas costumbres. Sonrió como gesto de agradecimiento y asintió una vez comprendiendo que no debía permitir que fueran sus emociones las que hablasen por ella. Había tenido tiempo para aprender cómo dominarlas, ya le habían hecho meter la pata más de una vez.  
Se detuvieron una vez para hablar con un viejo Exo al que Valeria se refirió como Banshee-44. Era el principal armero de la Vanguardia, salvo que aquel puesto era su tienda principal, en la que trabajaba sin descanso. La joven mentó el hecho de pasarse pronto para mejorar su equipo, ya que las armas de ambos estaban bastante desgastadas y consistían en poco más que restos de guerreros caídos y tecnología Vex adaptada. El anciano dependiente no pareció ser consciente del tiempo que llevaba sin verla. Uldren se percató en el senil estado en el que se encontraba y por un momento se preguntó si Valeria no conocía alguna otra criatura mecánica que no estuviera en plenas condiciones. Sólo Otto se le pudo venir a la mente.  
Tras atravesar un pequeño tragaluz se encontraron en otro pabellón al aire libre habitado por mercaderes y decorado con numerosas mesas de madera y cargamentos que permanecían apartados en las esquinas para facilitar el paso de la gente. Justo delante de ellos, a mano derecha, se encontraba un puesto de aspecto humilde y sencillo con una pequeña pérgola azul que ayudaba a refugiarse de la luz directa. La barra estaba situada en la propia pared del establecimiento, lo que indicaba que no trabajaban con grandes grupos de clientes. Un neón azul, blanco y rojo dibujaba la silueta de un bol de ramen. El intenso olor a caldo y a especias no hizo otra cosa que confirmarle al Príncipe de que acababan de llegar a su destino, pero no pudo evitar posar su mirada en el escenario en el que se encontraban.  
La presencia del Viajero, siempre omnipresente, permanecía a su izquierda, a poca menos distancia de lo que parecía estar Zavala. Vio que a pocos centímetros de la barandilla de un pequeño mirador en forma de arco permanecía una mujer de cabeza rapada y que se mantenía de espaldas a ellos con su atención centrada en numerosos papeles. Identificó a Hawthorne con tan solo levantar un poco la mirada hacia la derecha. Como siempre, la francotiradora parecía encontrarse más a gusto en un lugar donde pudiera otear sus alrededores, siempre acompañada de su fiel halcón. Fue la primera en identificarlos gracias a la ventaja que le brindaba su puesto. Valeria imitó la silueta de dos pistolas con sus manos en un ademán familiar con el que la saludó dando varios disparos en su dirección. Ella afiló su mirada algo confusa por el drástico cambio de aspecto de su vieja amiga y a continuación hizo un ademán para dirigirse a ellos, pero fue detenida justo a tiempo por una escuadra de Guardianes que le ofrecían unos contratos que precisaban de cobro inmediato. Valeria rió ligeramente incómoda sabiendo que no le haría ninguna gracia escuchar las explicaciones que tendría que darle. Odiaba preocupar a los demás y mentir al respecto resultaría no solo insultante para Hawthorne, sino también demasiado obvio.  
Como si Ikora pudiera oler la repentina bruma de emociones que había empañado los ojos de la francotiradora, dirigió su mirada para confirmar que algo le sucedía. Por sus sutiles gestos entendió la dirección de aquello que estaba perturbándola y se giró sobre sí misma para encontrarse con la que había sido la ahijada de su compañero fallecido. No le resultó excesivamente sorprendente verla vestir con semejante equipamiento, pero observar que había radiolaria circulando por las piezas le preocupó y le enfadó lo suficiente como para decidir dejar a un lado sus obligaciones por un momento.  
Antes de que los empleados del establecimiento lograsen dirigirle la palabra, Valeria y Uldren sintieron cómo la imponente Warlock atravesaba el gentío a paso acelerado. El Príncipe tensó inconscientemente sus músculos de forma gradual al ver cómo la mujer se acercaba a ellos con la fuerza de un huracán contenido con fría y celosa correa. Su compañera había levantado ligeramente el mentón y mantenía las facciones de su rostro más calmadas de lo que Ikora llegó a esperarse. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que iba a decirle.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte así por aquí? -le preguntó la Vanguardia con frialdad.

Uldren inspiró aire echando ligeramente los hombros hacia atrás por la enorme tensión que acababa de hacerse entre ellos. Esta vez fue Valeria quien logró tranquilizarle a él.

\- Quieto, vaquero -bromeó tocándole suavemente un brazo antes de dirigirse a Ikora- ¿Lo dices por ésto? -le preguntó dándose dos ligeros toques con los nudillos a la cápsula que decoraba su pecho.

La Warlock posó sus ojos durante un solo segundo en el Guardián, confirmando las sospechas que tenía de que aquel se trataba del novato del que había oído hablar, pero estaba demasiado centrada en sus propios pensamientos para lograr comportarse con su habitual cortesía.

\- Sabes perfectamente lo peligroso que es vestirse con los restos de un Vex.

Valeria se cruzó de brazos en un gesto igual de despreocupado demostrando que la antigua sumisión y obediencia con la que se comportaba frente a ella había sido olvidada tiempo atrás.

\- Si estoy en lo correcto, deberías saber igual de bien que sé un par de cosas sobre ellos -le respondió.

Ikora frunció el ceño con una expresión de desaprobación volviendo a mirar de reojo a Uldren, quien se percató de que la Warlock también se guardaba unas palabras para él. La joven se giró un instante y le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Ve echándole un ojo a la carta -le dijo con cierta dulzura- No te preocupes, en seguida estoy de vuelta.

El Guardián asintió una vez sin evitar vigilar a la tercera interlocutora, que permanecía con el gesto torcido esperando impaciente a proseguir con la conversación. Se alejaron tan solo un par de metros que pudieran aportarles un espacio en el que poder hablar con más discreción.

\- ¿Crees que Osiris no me ha contado a lo que os habéis estado dedicando, Valeria? -le volvió a preguntar con una mezcla de ira y frustración- ¿A qué demonios estás jugando Valeria? ¿Quieres que te maten? ¿Quieres acabar como...?  
\- Dilo -le retó Valeria, esta vez volviéndose a cruzar de brazos para contenerse- Dilo todo, Ikora. Adelante.  
\- Como Asher -concluyó Ikora.

La joven chasqueó la lengua poniendo ligeramente los ojos en blanco tras sus espejadas gafas y ladeó ligeramente el rostro por un instante.

\- Sé perfectamente lo que Osiris te ha contado. No soy tonta, sé cuándo me están espiando.  
\- Entonces sabes perfectamente cuál es el motivo de esta conversación.  
\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ikora? -le preguntó la Insomne encogiendo los hombros mientras deshacía el cruce de sus brazos- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te pida perdón por irme de la Torre? ¿Que me disculpe y diga que entrar en el Bosque fue un error?   
Dime. Dímelo tú, porque no sé qué es lo que esperas que haga.  
Ikora contuvo el aliento un instante y después suspiró largamente para tratar de mantener la compostura ante la forma en la que se dirigía a ella. La joven no parecía ni mostrar un ápice de arrepentimiento, ni una ligera sensación de que entendía la gravedad de lo que había hecho.

\- Quiero que te centres y dejes de ir dando tumbos por ahí, exponiéndote a todo tipo de peligros sin nadie para guiarte.

Valeria volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la de la Vanguardia, quien ahora mostraba cierta preocupación, pero seguía manteniendo una imperturbable dureza en sus palabras.

\- Mira... Ikora... sé lo que estás haciendo, y te lo agradezco, de verdad, pero ya soy mayorcita para responsabilizarme de los riesgos que asumo.  
\- Soy consciente de lo mayor que eres, pero ¿Qué hay de los riesgos que asumen los demás por ti? -le preguntó ella haciendo un leve ademán hacia Uldren, quien aún tenía una oreja puesta en la conversación para tratar de distinguir qué era lo que decían.

La joven siguió la dirección de su gesto para comprobar que se refería a su compañero y frotó suavemente sus labios el uno contra el otro como si la Vanguardia acabara de ofenderla de la peor manera posible, pero sonrió de forma cínica haciendo que Ikora se pusiera anticipadamente a la defensiva. Era consciente de que sabía muchísimo más que ella, muchísimo más que cualquier alto cargo, y eso provocaba que la situación le resultara graciosa en cierto modo.

\- Él también es mayorcito para tomar sus propias decisiones -le respondió con tranquilidad.

La Warlock se tomó unos segundos para procesar dichas palabras, tratando de escudriñar qué era lo que podría estar pasando por su cabeza. Sabía que no era la joven que había abandonado la Torre casi dos años atrás, sino que había crecido y se había convertido en otra persona, una que no sabía si conocía.

\- Si estás pensando en que le he manipulado para que me ayude, estás muy equivocada, Ikora -le dijo Valeria- Lo ha hecho por mí, sí, pero también ha entrado al Bosque por sí mismo.  
\- ¿Ah sí, y qué es exactamente lo que estábais buscando?  
\- Creo que ya lo sospechas.

Ikora arqueó las cejas y pestañeó una sola vez.

\- Será mejor que dejemos esta conversación inmediatamente -espetó, negándose a hurgar en heridas que aún permanecían abiertas.

Valeria suspiró con suavidad y sonrió educadamente, acostumbrada a que sus planes nunca se tomaran en serio cuando se trataba de alguien de la Vanguardia.

\- Claro -murmuró- Cómo no.

La mujer respiró hondo durante unos segundos y después trató de volver a dirigirse a ella con más amabilidad.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado vagando? -le preguntó.  
\- Eso es algo que me guardo para mí -le respondió la joven- Él, medio siglo.

Ikora suspiró.

\- Valeria... ¿Te das cuenta de que Osiris lleva intentándolo durante muchísimo tiempo, verdad?  
\- Osiris sabe mucho -le respondió ella- Pero no lo sabe todo.  
\- ¿Y tú sí?  
\- En absoluto -reconoció- Pero sí que sé alguna cosa que otra. Si Osiris se ofreciera a trabajar con alguien, puede que lograse algún avance.  
\- Tienes mucho valor para decir eso.

La joven rió por la forma en la que Ikora le quiso echar en cara su independencia.

\- Yo nunca estoy sola. Sabes que no es mi estilo.  
\- Pues entonces colabora un poco con nosotros. Sabes que el Sistema no está en las mejores condiciones para que los Guardianes estemos dispersos, ya hemos tenido bastante con...

Suspiró al darse cuenta de la obviedad que estaba a punto de decir. La ausencia de Hunters en la Torre resultaba más que evidente. Eran de carácter solitario, les gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera, no era extraño que Valeria hiciera lo mismo y más teniendo en cuenta el rol que Cayde había tenido en su vida. Perderle había sido un duro golpe para la Vanguardia y ningún cazador estaba dispuesto a aceptar el cargo que llevaba vacío desde entonces.

\- ¿Has acabado? -preguntó Valeria al ver que la Warlock se había quedado algo absorta en sus pensamientos- No quiero ser maleducada ni nada, pero... -señaló con un pulgar en la misma dirección en la que se encontraba Uldren- He quedado con alguien.

Ikora sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y volvió a mirarlos a ambos.

\- Devrim y Hawthorne me han hablado de él -logró decir para cambiar un poco el tema de conversación- Has hecho bien trayéndole aquí, pero por favor, recuerda ir en la dirección adecuada. A veces tratar de devolver un favor nos puede meter en problemas.

Valeria ladeó ligeramente la cabeza algo cansada de que la Vanguardia le volviera a recordar que podía ser responsable de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle a su compañero.

\- Como te he dicho, Ikora -dijo algo más seria- Sabe tomar sus propias decisiones, no es mi prisionero, ni el de nadie. Y si algo le pasase... -se quedó en silencio unos instantes con la mirada vacía, hecho que la Vanguardia no pudo apreciar ya que lo único que podía observar era su propio reflejo en los espejos de sus gafas- No sucederá tal cosa -confirmó.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? -indagó Ikora con escepticismo.

La joven separó sus labios aún algo ida, recordando con dolor ciertas cosas que había vivido en el Jardín Negro. Cosas que sabía, secretos sobre la vida pasada de Uldren que confirmaban que era más vulnerable de lo que se había dado cuenta. Por muy fuerte que fuera su determinación o su Luz, ya se había expuesto demasiado una vez tratando de ganarse el reconocimiento de su hermana, la admiración de su gente. Sabía perfectamente lo engañosa que podía ser la Oscuridad, lo mucho que habían sufrido ambos. Pensar en que ahora era ajeno a esos recuerdos no hacía otra cosa que obligarla a prometerse que jamás tendría que verse otra vez en una situación similar.

\- Valeria -le llamó Ikora para sonsacarle una respuesta.

Ella se quitó las gafas para mostrar la seriedad de su mirada, pero todo lo que pudo ver la Warlock fue que ahora tenía unos ojos aún más manchados que los de su padre.

\- Lo sé y ya está -respondió Valeria- Porque antes de que le pase algo yo me pondré en medio para evitarlo. Ya ha habido suficiente dolor en su vida, no voy a permitir que nadie más le vuelva a hacer daño. Incluso si eso me llega a costar la vida. Es una deuda que tengo con él.

Antes de que la Hunter se girase Ikora abrazó su muñeca derecha para evitar que la dejase con la palabra en la boca. El firme agarre justo por debajo de los huesos de Bor le hizo percatarse de la artificial estructura que había bajo el equipamiento. Ambas se miraron en silencio manteniendo una conversación en la que no hicieron falta las palabras.

\- Valeria... ¿Qué te han...?  
\- Todo está bien, Ikora -la interrumpió Valeria con serenidad- Nunca estoy sola.

Ikora volvió a posar sus ojos en Uldren una última vez, dándose cuenta de que el hombre permanecía vigilante a cualquier desenlace en el que pudiera desembocar la conversación. Liberó a la joven de su agarre antes de volver a dirigirse a ella para mantener las apariencias y que pudiera relajarse.

\- Aún no lo sabe. Agradecería que respetases mi derecho a decidir cuándo es el momento adecuado -le informó con educación.  
\- ¿Y Asher...?  
\- Esta es la primera parada que hacemos. Necesitamos descansar antes de ir a Ío, y Asher está demasiado ocupado para robarle tanto tiempo como el que necesito para hablar con él en privado.

La Vanguardia vigiló que el desconocido que esperaba a reunirse con Valeria no les estuviera observando aún, pero supo perfectamente que aunque tuviera buenas dotes para disimular estaba atento a cualquier cosa. Suspiró dejando caer los hombros con pesadez mientras entrelazaba las manos tras su espalda, rendida.

\- Ya hablaremos.

La Hunter asintió educadamente y volvió junto a su compañero, que aún estaba lo suficiente tenso como para ladear milimétricamente su rostro hacia donde Ikora volvía para atender sus obligaciones.

\- Perdona por dejarte solo -se disculpó ella con una sonrisa amable volviéndose a poner las gafas.

El Príncipe asintió una vez con cierto recelo incapaz de seguir la nueva conversación que su guía había comenzado con los empleados del local que la saludaban con vieja familiaridad.

\- Eh, colega -le dijo en voz baja buscando su mirada- ¿Has encontrado algo en la carta que te llame la atención?

Uldren pestañeó un par de veces y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, en parte para centrarse y en parte para responder con una negativa.

\- No conozco nada de lo que está aquí expuesto -respondió entre susurros- Dejaré que seas tú quien tome la iniciativa en esta ocasión.

Valeria sonrió ampliamente y le dio una suave palmada en la parte superior de la espalda para intentar tranquilizarle un poco, sintiéndose algo culpable por lo incómoda que acababa de ser la situación a la que por suerte había logrado mantenerle al margen. Tras enumerar una larga lista de platos solicitó con toda su amabilidad que el pedido fuera preparado para llevar. Uno de los encargados pareció extrañarse del motivo de dicha petición y más teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que vivía y la acusó con complicidad de ser una acomodada, para después hacerle un ademán despreocupado invitándoles a irse y esperar a que un autómata les llevara la comida.  
Abandonaron el lugar mientras la Guardiana se despedía con alegría y una expresión repleta de cariño al observar que habían colgado en una de las paredes una fotografía de Cayde. Se rehusó a mencionar nada en voz alta, vigilando aún que Uldren hubiera logrado ignorar la presencia de Ikora. Él suspiró segundos después.

\- ¿Y bien? -preguntó en voz baja- ¿A dónde debemos ir ahora?

Valeria le hizo un ademán con una mano indicándole que la siguiera. Tan solo hizo falta bordear la pequeña terraza tras una de las paredes del local y doblar la siguiente esquina para encontrarse con una puerta con los símbolos de la Vanguardia. Atravesarla y subir unas cortas escaleras los condujo a un estrecho y oscuro pasillo que daba a una vieja puerta con un panel de datos biométricos. Ella rezó por un momento para que la diferencia de edad no supusiera ningún inconveniente. Puede que la radiolaria le hubiera afectado en ese sentido, pero seguía conservando su ADN.

\- A ver... -murmuró activando el panel que se iluminó inmediatamente indicando que les concedía acceso- ¡Ah, estupendo! ¡Pasa!

Él se inclinó para asomarse primero por costumbre. Los continuos ademanes de su compañera lo obligaron a adentrarse a ciegas en la desconocida instancia, permitiéndole descubrir que se trataba de la vivienda de la que le había hablado vagamente hacía un tiempo.

\- Adelante, como si estuvieras en la nave -le invitó la joven tratando de ocultar su propio nerviosismo.


	21. Ramen de Cayde

Uldren esperó a que ella cerrara la puerta tras ellos para quitarse la capucha y el casco. Dudó unos instantes en dejarlo en una pequeña repisa que había en la entrada, pero finalmente se desprendió de él para caminar hacia el interior del estudio. Percatarse de dónde estaba situado realmente le hizo mantener toda la distancia posible de las ventanas.

\- Espera un momento -murmuró con un ademán.

Valeria sonrió al ver que la vivienda había permanecido adecuadamente atendida durante su ausencia. La contratación de un servicio de limpieza y las revisiones de Hawthorne habían permitido que todo estuviera tal y como lo recordaba.

\- No te preocupes -le dijo dando dos suaves toques con los nudillos sobre uno de los cristales- Son espejados por la parte externa, como estas gafas -explicó mientras se las quitaba.

El Guardián asintió una vez al comprender que no existía peligro alguno en permanecer en el interior mientras que no abriesen ninguna de las cristaleras. El pequeño espacio con el que contaba la vivienda y cómo estaba distribuida en una única sala le hizo sentirse realmente como en la cabina de la nave de su compañera, a excepción de que esta vez no había una planta baja o pared alguna que dejara algo de intimidad. Observó a su alrededor con poco disimulo invadido por la curiosidad pero sin llegar a tocar nada por educación. Que hubiera numerosos cachibaches Vex repartidos por alguna esquina no le resultó extraño, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una pequeña guirnalda de leds decorada con origamis en forma de arpía que colgaba justo encima de la cabeza del colchón que estaba dispuesto contra las ventanas.  
Ella sonrió manteniéndose en silencio mientras veía que levantaba una de las pequeñas y delicadas decoraciones con las puntas de sus dedos para observarla mejor y se quitó el pecho de Bor para ponerse más cómoda, dejándolo cuidadosamente encima de una mesa de trabajo. Se sacudió el pelo para reacomodárselo, jugando ligeramente con sus coletas para que cayeran sobre su hombro izquierdo y se tumbó después en un viejo sofá que permanecía al otro lado de la instancia, abriéndose una lata de refresco que acababa de sacar de la nevera. El sonido del envase al liberar la presión logró llamar la atención del Príncipe, que giró su rostro y afiló su mirada.

\- He comprobado la fecha de caducidad -se adelantó Valeria levantando ligeramente su bebida con una sonrisa.

Permaneció de pie sujetándose una de las muñecas tras la espalda, sin moverse del sitio y sin emitir palabra. Era obvio que se sentía incómodo, pero ninguno de los dos llegaba a comprender por qué. Ya habían vivido juntos, pero por algún motivo Uldren sentía que estar en aquella vivienda era distinto. El hecho de que las paredes estuvieran construidas con cimientos fijos sobre el suelo le hacían darse cuenta de que aquel era realmente un hogar. No existía aquella sensación de nomadismo que le proporcionaba la nave. Era un refugio, un lugar en el que poder pararse a descansar de verdad.

\- ¿Quieres beber algo? -preguntó su compañera al ver que tenía la mirada algo perdida y seguía recto como una vela.

El Príncipe parpadeó un par de veces volviendo a dirigir sus ojos hacia los de ella para después negar levemente con la cabeza con otro gesto educado. Su espectro apareció a pocos centímetros de su hombro derecho, siendo imitado por Ðum, quien se acercó a él con cierta anticipación. Los dos pequeños brotes de Luz se miraron el uno al otro manteniendo rápidamente una conversación que dejó a un lado a sus respectivos Guardianes. Kebap se giró hacia Uldren con un ligero temblor emocionado para preguntarle si tenía su permiso para explorar el lugar junto a su compañero. Con cierto nerviosismo que logró ocultar, el Insomne accedió a su ruego ya que sabía lo agradable que le suponía aprender cosas nuevas de otros espectros y poder conocer a otros civiles y Guardianes. Ambos desaparecieron en una combustión de Luz sin dejar apenas tiempo a Valeria para que pudiera despedirse.

\- Hay que ver -protestó ella fingiendo una ligera molestia- Qué prisa tienen para irse por su cuenta.

Él volvió a asentir e hizo un esfuerzo por romper la tensión y no permitir que la situación continuara siendo incómoda.

\- Especialmente el tuyo. Sigue siendo tan callado como siempre -dijo paseando ligeramente por la estancia sin soltar el agarre de su muñeca- pero le noto algo distinto.  
\- ¿Lo dices por su carcasa?

Uldren volvió a mirarla por encima de uno de sus hombros comprobando si Valeria había bajado sus defensas, dándole unos segundos para que le contase algo más. Ella sonrió nuevamente frunciendo un poco el ceño al leer su expresión, provocando que él suspirara ligeramente por la nariz y pusiera los ojos en blanco antes de voltearse de nuevo hacia ella con los labios ligeramente curvados hacia arriba. La joven de darle un largo trago a su lata para dejarla sobre una pequeña mesita y subió los pies sobre el sofá, agarrándose los tobillos con las manos.

\- Podemos seguir jugando a eso, si quieres -dijo haciéndole un pequeño gesto con el que le invitó a sentarse a su lado.

Él rió suavemente y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

\- Esperaba que me lo contases tú misma -reconoció- Pero ya veo que has escarmentado.

Valeria arqueó las cejas y volvió a agarrar su lata poniéndose en pie ya que verle rondar por el estudio sin que accediera a ponerse más cómodo le resultaba algo injusto si ella permanecía sentad. Uldren se percató de cómo le dejaba su espacio y decidía apoyarse al fondo de la cocina con los tobillos cruzados.

\- Tengo un buen maestro -respondió ella guiñándole un ojo.  
\- ¿Eso es un halago?  
\- Que no se le suba a la cabeza, alteza -bromeó riéndose después.

Él sonrió con sorna.

\- Creo recordar que prometiste no rendirme pleitesía -dijo para provocarla.  
\- Claro que no -dijo ella- Ni que te hubiera besado la mano, ¿O es eso lo que pretendes?

Imaginarse aquello le hizo reír en voz alta aunque el pensamiento no le resultó del todo incómodo. Era obvio que estaba respondiendo a sus provocaciones para mantener su interés y buscar que se relajase un poco, pero el Guardián era mucho más valiente en lo que a ciertas bromas se refería, y mucho más tramposo si eso le hacía daba ventaja.

\- Si es a lo que estás dispuesta, que así sea. No me opondré, es más, no creo que estés demasiado familiarizada con ese tipo de modales. Quizás pueda darte algunas lecciones más.

Vio que ella fruncía los labios ante el inocente ataque. Uldren se cruzó de brazos con una mirada desafiante y se mantuvo expectante a su respuesta.

\- Estoy esperando -la apuró para evitar darle más tiempo para que pudiese reaccionar.  
\- ¿Hablas en serio? -comprobó ella con incredulidad.  
\- Voy en serio -respondió el Príncipe anticipando su propia victoria.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de separarse de la barra de la cocina y dejó la lata a un lado para acercarse a él. El Príncipe sonrió arqueando sus cejas y dejando caer los párpados, tomándose a la ligera la expresión analítica de la joven, quien se detuvo finalmente frente a él afilando su mirada. Uldren señaló con un cortés ademán al suelo, con cierta sutileza, para que se arrodillara. Valeria alternó la dirección en la que apuntaban sus centelleantes ojos entre su mano y el suelo, frunciendo después el ceño con un sonrojo al darse cuenta de cuál era la orden que pretendía darle y a qué altura dejaría su cabeza.

\- ¡De eso nada! -exclamó con cierto escándalo retrocediendo medio paso.

Él se rió en voz alta fingiendo ser ajeno al motivo por el cual se había avergonzado tanto.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Tan orgullosa eres?

Valeria gruñó levemente deteniendo sus manos para resistirse al impulso de taparse la cara con ellas. Uldren carcajeó una vez más cruzándose nuevamente de brazos antes de volver a pasear por la instancia para demostrar que estaba bromeando, sacando una buena conclusión del resultado. Le resultaba más satisfactorio lograr avergonzarla que hacerla acceder a sus deseos inmediatamente.  
Que llamaran al timbre de su vivienda logró proporcionarle un respiro a la joven, quien le hizo un gesto despechado a su compañero para que se escondiera mientras se dirigía a la puerta para atender al que seguramente sería el repartidor al que estaban esperando. Él accedió obedientemente prestando atención a la breve conversación con tranquilidad, ya que la forma en la que estaba dispuesta la entrada impedía que nadie viera apenas una fracción del interior. En cuanto pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose decidió acercarse de nuevo a su compañera para ayudarla con varias bolsas en las que se dejaban ver numerosas cajas de todo lo que había pedido Valeria. Ella salivaba como un sabueso famélico debido al olor que rápidamente invadió su vivienda y no se tomó demasiadas molestias en sentarse en el suelo con parte del cargamento.  
Uldren la observó con detenimiento, alzando una ceja al observar que había decidido empezar a abrir algunas de las cajas sin reparar en utilizar una mesa o en retroceder dos pasos para acomodarse en el sofá. Estuvo a punto de tratar de comprobar si aquella era su última decisión, pero justo antes de llegar a abrir la boca recordó que podría haber olvidado ciertas costumbres, con lo que dejó su mitad del pedido encima de una mesa y arrastró ésta para dejarla entre ambos mientras se sentaba en el diván tras ella.  
La Hunter lo siguió con la mirada con cierta curiosidad al ver que cambiaba de sitio parte del mobiliario y sonrió al ver que había improvisado una forma para que ambos pudieran comer de una manera más natural, avergonzándose inmediatamente al darse cuenta de las pobres formas en las que ella estaba a punto de ponerse a comer y disponiendo las bolsas que permanecían a su alrededor junto a las de él.  
Pocos segundos después ambos se habían deshecho de los envases para exponer una rica variedad de platos entre los que destacaban dos de gran tamaño aún cubiertos de una tapa que los mantenía sellados. Tras varios minutos de charla en los que hablaron de pequeñas anécdotas y minucias, y durante los que Valeria le explicó algunas cosas de la Torre degustando algunos de los entrantes y ciertas cosas que había pedido para compartir, Uldren descubrió la tapa del amplio bol que se presentaba frente a él, liberando una espesa nube de vapor que ascendió rápidamente hasta disiparse en el aire. El intenso color rojizo del caldo le hizo sospechar sobre su sabor y miró entre las pestañas a su compañera con una expresión ligeramente escéptica.

\- ¿Esto es tuyo? -comprobó.

Valeria rió con alegría mostrándole el suyo para indicarle que ambos eran iguales, rompiendo después unos palillos por la mitad para separarlos y usarlos como cubierto para empezar a comer. El Príncipe esperó su reacción con expectación, pues el magmático tono de aquella sopa con fideos le resultaba de aspecto poco comestible. El rostro de su compañera se infló ante el primer valiente bocado que rellenó sus mejillas y dejó sus labios pintados de carmín mientras ella masticaba con gran gusto a boca llena de los fideos que tanto había echado de menos, emitiendo una exclamación que casi podría haberse considerado placentera. Uldren asintió para sí mismo una vez imitándola paso a paso, sintiéndose repentinamente observado por Valeria, que guardaba cierta maldad en sus ojos y en su sonrisa.  
Antes de que los fideos tocaran los labios del Guardián éste se detuvo un segundo al percibir la iniquidad que recorría el cuerpo de su testigo, pero decidió ignorar sus sospechas por la posibilidad de que pudiera ofenderla. Un intenso sabor a especias más intenso que el de la anterior comida que había degustado avivó sus papilas gustativas con un regusto que le resultó poco familiar pero del que pudo disfrutar.

\- No está mal -reconoció volviendo a dirigir su mirada a Valeria, que se balanceaba con una sonrisa fruncida y los ojos afilados con expresión felina.

Separó los labios y abrió ligeramente la boca por un segundo para preguntarle por el motivo por el cual le observaba de esa manera, pero fue entonces cuando empezó a notar que del fondo de su estómago empezaba a brotar una fuerte llama de calor que ascendió rápidamente por su garganta y desembocó en su boca con el picor de mil centellas. Ella se rió con fuerza al apreciar que su expresión había cambiado por completo a causa del picante veneno que hacía famoso al conocido ramen de Cayde y se apresuró a acercarle una botella de agua que habían dejado a un lado de la mesa para que pudiera aliviarse con un par de tragos.  
Uldren tosió varias veces tapándose la boca con uno de sus puños sin ser capaz de articular palabra pero emitiendo pequeñas sílabas que trataban de construir algún tipo de insulto. Su compañera volvió a reír mientras caminaba por la esquina correspondiente a la cocina para servir dos vasos cargados de hielo que terminó de rellenar de agua.

\- Eso por pasarte de listo en la nave -le dijo dándole dos suaves palmadas sobre la cabeza.

Él logró reír entre espasmos y asintió dos veces reconociendo que había logrado encontrarle por sorpresa.

\- Es la segunda vez que me lo haces -respondió algunos segundos después- Primero con la infusión, ahora con esto.

Suspiró fuertemente al notar que el picor había logrado remitir gracias a la diferencia de temperatura, echando cuenta de otra de las gyozas que aún quedaban. Valeria le sonrió guiñándole un ojo y se apoyó con los codos en la mesa para acercarse un poco más.

\- No iba a dejar que te quedaras con la última palabra -presumió con fingida inocencia- Puede que así aprendas con quién te estás metiendo.

Uldren sonrió introduciendo dos de sus dedos en el vaso de la Guardiana ante su incrédula mirada y robó uno de los hielos para acto seguido metérselo en su propia boca, volviendo a dejarlo en su sitio después sin llegar a derramar una gota. Ella se quedó en silencio unos instantes, tratando de analizar o creer lo que acababa de hacer, hasta que él rompió a reír.

\- Deberías ser tú la que tiene aún que aprender con quién bromea.

Valeria volvió a levantar su mirada para encontrarse con la de él con una expresión que guardaba un contraataque. Sin pestañear, la Guardiana tomó su vaso para terminar de bebérselo y lo dejó con un seco golpe sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Eras así de escrupuloso en el Bosque? -preguntó con cierto tono cansado, pero manteniendo la sonrisa.

Uldren se pensó su respuesta sorprendido por lo que acababa de atestiguar y le devolvió la sonrisa estirando una de sus manos para tomar el plato de su compañera, pero ella se lo acercó al pecho antes de que el Príncipe lograra poner sus garras sobre él.

\- ¡De eso nada! -exclamó frunciendo el ceño- ¡Uldren, eres un cerdo!  
\- ¿Ah, quién hablaba de escrúpulos? -le provocó.

Valeria le miró con hastío mientras volvía a probar bocado, sorprendiéndole de nuevo y haciéndole preguntarse cómo era capaz de soportar tremendo picor.

\- Venga, ¿No te lo acabas? -preguntó ella con invitación, señalando con un ademán su bol de ramen.  
\- ¿Pretendes hacer que me lo termine?

Ella sonrió nuevamente con malicia mostrando los dientes ligeramente tintados por las rojizas especias a modo de respuesta.

\- ¿Vas a obligarme?

La joven se pasó la lengua por los dientes y apoyó el mentón sobre el dorso de las manos.

\- No es digno de alguien de tu etiqueta el dejarse algo en el plato -respondió con retintín.

Uldren entrecerró los ojos al percatarse de que pretendía usar sus propias cartas contra él, viendo herido su orgullo ante el reto.

\- Muy bien -reconoció ocultando su resignación- Sólo por esta vez. Claramente alguien debe servirte de ejemplo.

Valeria amplió su sonrisa volviendo a disfrutar de su ración sin dejar de observarle, deleitándose con las expresiones de suplicio y gran esfuerzo que esbozaba a medida que mediaba el plato. Permitió que le robara el vaso por equivocación un par de veces para beber y se mantuvo atenta para que ambas copas estuvieran siempre rellenas y que él pudiera sofocar parte de su tormento con el agua fresca. Después de largos minutos en los que tanto el sudor como las lágrimas impregnaban el rostro de Uldren, ella ladeó el rostro para buscarle la mirada, que yacía perdida aún en el fondo del plato, ya casi vacío y con tan solo un pequeño poso del caldo.

\- Oye, colega -le llamó algo preocupada- ¿Estás bien?

Uldren volvió a toser protegiendo su boca con el dorso de la mano y se secó el rostro con una de las servilletas riendo después y dedicándole una mirada de amistoso rencor.

\- Es posible que haya perdido el sentido del gusto -respondió percatándose que apenas conservaba sensibilidad alguna en el interior de la boca- Puede que tenga que pedirle a Kebap una mano amiga.

Ella rió relajando su pose al comprobar que se encontraba perfectamente.

\- Es normal, al rato se te pasa -le dijo para tranquilizarle- Mañana estarás como nuevo, te lo prometo. Eso o...  
\- ¿O?  
\- O te pasarás la noche en el baño -contestó entre carcajadas.

Tras lograr mediar el resto de entrantes con un poco de esfuerzo ambos desistieron en sus intentos por terminar todo aquello que aún sobraba, tomándose algunas pausas para seguir conversando sobre nimiedades.

\- Hay una cosa que no comprendo aún -reconoció Valeria mirándole con cierta sospecha.  
\- ¿De qué se trata?  
\- Accediste muy rápidamente a terminarte el bol de ramen. No es muy propio de ti, ¿Fue por orgullo?

Uldren sonrió con malicia y apoyó el mentón sobre sus nudillos para mirarla con soberbia.

\- En absoluto -respondió con calma- Ha sido por otro motivo.

Ella arqueó una ceja tratando de adivinar sus razones, pero él se adelantó a explicárselo.

\- Querías vengarte dos veces, ¿Verdad? Así tengo un motivo para devolvértela... y esta no te va a salir barata.

Rió entre dientes al oír cómo aspiraba una exclamación mientras ponía su espalda completamente recta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Creí que con esta estábamos en paz! -protestó poniéndose de pie- ¡Estamos en empate!

Ver su reacción le indicó que había logrado avergonzarla lo suficiente como para que temiera a una tercera vez y esta vez rió aún más alto, regodeándose en la forma con la que podría torturarla con el tema.

\- Oh, pero eso no funciona así -le dijo con socarronería- Esta última vez te has pasado con creces, merezco una compensación.

La joven sacudió ligeramente la cabeza mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que quedarte con la última palabra, verdad? -inquirió.

Él frunció los labios curvando ligeramente las comisuras hacia abajo en una mueca con la que fingió considerar aquella acusación y asintió dos veces con un sonido nasal antes de dedicarle otra sonrisa presumida. Valeria suspiró a modo de protesta y retiró varios platos de la mesa en cierto estado de alerta.

\- No te voy a hacer nada -dijo Uldren al percatarse sin dejar de sonreír.  
\- Como si pudiera fiarme de ti -respondió sin pensar su compañera.

Tras emitir dichas palabras se giró rápidamente para comprobar su reacción al darse cuenta de que podría haberle hecho daño con aquella frase. Uldren simplemente asintió milimétricamente para indicarle que no había existido ofensa, percatándose de cómo seguía tratando de tener cuidado con su trato hacia él. Ella suspiró con cierto alivio guardando parte de las sobras en la nevera mientras su compañero ayudaba con su mitad.  
Poco rato después Valeria había caído dormida de una forma increíblemente rápida sobre su vieja cama y a poca distancia de la ventana. Uldren se preguntó cómo podía ser capaz de permanecer tan tranquila pudiendo percibir el gentío que habitaba justo debajo. Si bien era cierto que el lugar resultaba acogedor, no se veía en la situación de concebir el sueño tal y como lo había hecho ella. Pensar en aquello le hizo darse cuenta de que jamás la había visto despertarse, siempre lo había hecho antes que él. Puede que tuviera el sueño ligero, o simplemente tenía muy buen despertar.   
Quizás su espectro tuviera algo que ver. Eran persistentes y buenos en convencer a sus Guardianes para comportarse de la forma más responsable, al menos la mayoría. Aún debía agradecerle a Kebap que hubiera persistido para acogerla a ella y a sus compañeros aquella noche cuando aún era un sin hogar. Esa inocente decisión había logrado desembocar en la situación en la que ahora se encontraba. Podía decir que pertenecía a una escuadra, pero principalmente tenía una buena amiga, alguien a quien pese a todo aún le importaba. Sabía que pasase lo que pasase, acudiría en su auxilio y debía reconocer que la complicidad que compartía ahora con ella resultaba mucho más agradable. Los juegos que habían mantenido para competir en astucia le habían supuesto más que un entretenimiento. Había logrado captar todo su interés, quería aprender más sobre los Vex, de aquello que hubiera descubierto, pero sobre todo, quería saberlo todo de ella. Ser el primero al que le concediera ese privilegio, ya que sabía que jamás le contaría la historia completa a nadie, sino aquellas partes que resultaran más necesarias. Que le hubiera mencionado su posesión de tres secretos le indicaba que podía luchar por ese privilegio. Que tenía el permiso de tratar de juntar todas las piezas.  
Caviló sobre la manera en la que podría preguntarle acerca de aquellas cosas que aún se guardaba para ella, con qué podrían tener relación o por dónde podría tratar de empezar a tantear. Le surgieron mil posibilidades, ya que eran infinitas. Quién podía saber lo que había vivido sola con las máquinas, saltando entre reinos y tiempos como si tal cosa, logrando mimetizarse con el abstracto depredador que era el Jardín Negro. Salir con vida de semejante prueba había demostrado su gran capacidad de supervivencia aunque hubiera tenido cierta ayuda. Ni siquiera Osíris se había acercado a la dimensión sin tiempo, y por lo que podía recordar, Valeria había llegado incluso a entrar en las Galerías, aunque no hubiera sido por sus propios medios.  
Puede que hubiera visto cosas que estuvieran por venir. Sabía que sobre aquel colchón podría estar durmiendo un verdadero engrama viviente. Del mismo modo que se había referido a él como una reliquia del pasado, ella resultaba ser algo nuevo y distinto, engendrado o como consecuencia de una serie de únicas casualidades. No encontraría, ni él, ni nadie, a una quimera como ella, que danzaba entre tiempos con los Vex como pareja de baile. La intriga y la inmensa curiosidad que no cesaban en soltar su corazón le hicieron morderse el labio inferior con una sonrisa, y aquella misma curiosidad lo hizo acercarse a su cama para pararse a observarla más de cerca. Dormía plácidamente. Su cabello se esparramaba alrededor de su cabeza como una salpicadura de radiolaria y las dos colas que nacían en la base de su cabeza serpenteaban sobre el colchón en direcciones distintas. Hincando una rodilla en el suelo tomó la metálica punta de ellas con cuidado y apretó con los dedos el cuerpo de los apéndices para comprobar que la estructura de los mismos fuera únicamente de filamentos de origen orgánico. Las piezas de chatarra eran mera decoración. Una forma de evitar que aquella capa más larga de pelo no resultara más molesta. Por un momento estuvo tentado de subir con los dedos hasta la base de su cráneo, pero supo que aquello sin duda lograría despertarla. Observó la piel de su rostro detenidamente buscando más rastros de sabia Vex, pero la única marea que pudo percibir sobre su piel fue el tenue resplandor de energía característica de los de su raza. Debido a su blancura era bastante difícil distinguirla, pero seguía ahí al igual que la sutil diferencia de tono en sus mejillas y la punta de nariz. El color siempre había permanecido más presente en sus labios, que si bien seguían siendo pálidos, presentaban un color rosa palo mucho más vivo. Pasear con la mirada por ellos condujo sus ojos a la cicatriz de su mejilla izquierda y a la rotura de su ceja.   
No había reparado en exceso en dichas marcas y se había rehusado a preguntar directamente, pero le resultaba extraño que aquellas pequeñas hendiduras permanecieran aún en su tez. Rara vez un Guardián mostraba cicatrices. Había escuchado rumores de que la Oscuridad lograba dejar marcas como esas y peores, sólo aquellas veces que lograba alcanzar con sus garras a sus presas y éstas no contaban con la Luz suficiente para curarse antes de que las heridas sanaran con el cauce natural. Eran cortes limpios y finos, casi quirúrgicos. No parecían resultado de un combate excesivamente cruento, sino el rastro de dos únicos filos que habían entrado en contacto con su piel en direcciones distintas. Se inclinó ligeramente para mirar por debajo de su mentón hasta donde empezaban los oscuros vendajes, justo donde terminaba su garganta. Otro de aquellos cortes parecía asomar por detrás de una de sus cervicales, pero era casi inapreciable al tener más el aspecto de una diminuta punzada. Frunció el ceño bajando más sus ojos. Su estómago estaba limpio, al igual que sus lumbares. Ya se había fijado anteriormente.  
Si hubiera sido una Insomne normal y corriente, podría haberse dicho que aquellos pequeños accidentes eran producto de una torpe y desgraciada caída por una ladera de cantos afilados, pero era obvio que aquellas no eran las circunstancias reales. Tenía que haberse encontrado con muy poca Luz para ser incapaz de hacer desaparecer heridas tan aparentemente superficiales. La única razón posible debía ser que se hubiera acercado demasiado a la Oscuridad. Puede que al Cribador mismo. Debía haber tenido mucha suerte o mucha astucia para lograr escaparse con tan solo aquellos rasguños. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba, que eran simples rasguños.  
La garra metálica de cuatro dedos permanecía relajada al igual que su dueña sobre el colchón, siempre portando un quinto apéndice falso para camuflar su naturaleza de las miradas de otros. Uldren estuvo a punto de tocarla cuando recordó que la última ocasión en la que ambos se encontraron en una situación similar fue cuando le regaló las tarjetas con aquellos viejos y mediocres dibujos que aún guardaba a buen recaudo. Esta vez no había espectro que le vigilara ni sentimiento de paranoia que trepara por su espalda. Las puntas de los dedos recorrieron el rostro de la durmiente sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando logró dejar de disociar entre sus recuerdos percató de que sostenía delicadamente el rostro con el interior de su mano, recogiendo su mejilla y pudiendo percibir la calidez de ésta. El lóbulo de su oreja entre su dedo índice y corazón. Juntó el pulgar con el resto deslizándolo por la piel con cuidado, pudiendo palpar la firma de la agresión que había logrado segmentarla tiempo atrás, quién sabe cuánto.  
Suspiró. El sentimiento de impotencia que emergió de aquella imagen le hizo sentirse culpable por no haber estado junto a ella. De haber tratado de ayudarla, de evitar que se hubiera visto en la incógnita trampa que la Oscuridad le habría tendido a aquella presa tan pequeña. Agachó la cabeza sintiendo el peso del remordimiento de haberla dejado sola hasta que los blancos cabellos que salpicaban su ennegrecida cabellera se confundieron con los de ella. Se quedó así unos instantes, los justos para sentir su respiración resbalar por la piel de su rostro. Aún olía a especias. Ser consciente de los secos que tenía los labios le hizo fantasear con beber de los de ella, pero se rehusó a continuar por el bien de la confianza que se tenían. Retiró con cuidado su mano con una última caricia con la que recorrió la línea de su mandíbula y se puso de pie para volver al lugar del que se había levantado con un silencioso y contenido suspiro con el que trató de liberar parte de la tensión que aún habitaba en su pecho.  
El timbre de la vivienda rompió el silencio que se mantenía en el interior del habitáculo poco más de una hora después. Aquel sonido fue suficiente para provocar un ligero espasmo en el cuerpo de la Guardiana, que se sacudió violentamente a causa del ritmo ininterrumpido que aquel interruptor comenzó a emitir por la insistencia de la desconocida visita. Valeria se puso en pie incluso antes de llegar a despertar del todo, tropezándose con parte de la ropa de cama que abrazó la punta de uno de sus pies y haciéndola perder el equilibrio con un golpe de hombro derecho contra la pared. El impacto fue suficiente para hacer resonar con un chasquido metálico la superficie del revestimiento y la vibración que ascendió hasta su cabeza la hizo despertar por completo.  
Emitió un quejido seco aún desorientada y se abrazó al mueble que estaba justo delante de sus ojos en un reflejo automático, respirando con dos fuertes bocanadas para recuperar el aliento. Miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse para descubrir que había despertado en un lugar que llevaba mucho tiempo sin visitar. Su compañero ya estaba en pie por completo y se mantenía detrás del sofá preparado en caso de tener que esconderse tras él. Uldren pudo ver que las pupilas de ella se contraían con un ligero centelleo para acostumbrarse a la luz, pero su carne se había puesto ligeramente en punta.

\- Uldren -susurró ella para sí misma, asintiendo una vez tras unos segundos que se tomó para terminar de orientarse.

Caminó con sigilo hacia la puerta logrando hacerse con el casco del Guardián, que lanzó con un pase para que él pudiera ocultar su identidad antes de poner un pie tras la compuerta y abrirla unos centímetros para comprobar quién estaba aporreando el timbre. La silueta de tres figuras conocidas se apretaba en el pasillo a pocos centímetros de donde ahora estaba ubicada. Dos pares de ojos brillaban en la penumbra, unos de color naranja, otros verdes. Hawthorne rompió el silencio antes de que Otto y Kate terminaran de ceder sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¿Podrías dejarme pasar? -preguntó con cierta exigencia- No me apetece morir sepultada por estos dos.

Valeria se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás reforzando el bloqueo que estaba manteniendo tras la puerta para comprobar si Uldren estaba preparado y al comprobar que él le hacía un pequeño gesto se separó para dejar entrar al grupo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reacción antes de sentir las inmensas garras de Otto rodear sus codos y los dedos de Kate que se habían enredado en el pelo que tapaba su frente para retirarlos de su rostro.

\- ¡Ay, ay, ay! -protestó ella en voz alta para tratar de resistirse al asalto.

Kate se agazapó entre los brazos de Otto para tomar mejor el rostro de su compañera y tirar de sus párpados hacia abajo para observarlos claramente.

\- ¡Kate, que me los vas a sacar! -exclamó Valeria intentando liberarse.  
\- ¿¡Qué cojones te han hecho, Valeria!?  
\- Quizá deberíais dejar que se explicase... -musitó Hawthorne girando su rostro hacia Uldren, que permanecía de pie con las rodillas levemente flexionadas en una pose de ligera alerta.

Otto retiró sus manos frotando ligeramente los dedos de la izquierda para comprobar que su propio sentido del tacto no se había visto repentinamente alterado al comparar la sutil sensación de la que se había percatado, pero creyó haberse equivocado puesto que había agarrado a su compañera con su habitual delicadeza. Kate siguió apretando las mejillas de Valeria al observar cómo ahora una de ellas tenía una cicatriz y después tiró de sus coletas como una niña que explora un juguete nuevo.

\- ¡Kate! -volvió a exclamar la joven riendo después.  
\- ¿De qué cojones te ríes, Copito? -protestó la Hunter ligeramente fuera de sí.  
\- Kate... -susurró Otto con la intención de tranquilizarla- Deja que hable, parece estar bien.  
\- ¿¡Cómo que está bien, Otto!? ¿¡Estás ciego o qué te pasa!?

El Titán bajó ligeramente la mirada haciendo zigzaguear sus ópticos antes de volver a dirigirse a Valeria, observando mejor el nuevo brillo blanco de sus ojos. Logró separar a ambas Insomnes con un simple gesto para inclinarse ligeramente sobre la más pequeña de ellas en silencio y separando ligeramente sus fauces mecánicas en una expresión de preocupación. Tenía presente que Uldren estaba en la misma sala por lo que mantenía un agarre sobre uno de los hombros de Kate por seguridad, consciente de que en cuanto ella se diera cuenta podría meterlos en un problema. Valeria sonrió con dulzura y pisó los pies del gigante a modo de escalera mientras él flexionaba ligeramente sus rodillas, permitiéndole ascender por ellas y abrazarle por el cuello, del que se colgó rodeando su cintura con las piernas. Con su brazo libre cubrió la espalda de su compañera para corresponder y ayudarla a sostener su propio peso mientras se erguía de nuevo, entendiendo con aquel insignificante ritual que aquella era la misma amiga que había desaparecido meses atrás.  
Kate los observó en silencio con el ceño fruncido. Dirigía su frustración hacia su compañera no porque estuviera enfadada con ella, sino porque no encontraba las palabras con las que poder tratar de reconfortarla o intentar encajar que hubiera sufrido daños. Era extremadamente difícil para la Hunter expresar sus emociones, con lo que era más que habitual que estallara de maneras impredecibles.  
Hawthorne se adelantó unos pasos para mantenerse entre el grupo y Uldren, y saludó a éste último con un leve ademán de su cabeza. Él correspondió de la misma manera en completo silencio y deshaciendo la postura que había mantenido hasta el momento.

\- En fin -dijo en voz alta la rebelde cruzándose de brazos- ¿Quién empieza a resumirme qué ha pasado?

Aquel uso del plural fue suficiente para hacer que Kate se girara y observar que aquel al que realmente echaba la culpa del estado de su amiga estaba presente en la escena.

\- ¡Tú! -gritó con un dedo señalador.

El agarre de Otto sobre su hombro se hizo más fuerte al mismo tiempo que el Exo intercedía con parte de su cuerpo para recordarle a su compañera que no podía llegar a las manos.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, Kate -dijo con sarcasmo el Príncipe.

La provocación fue suficiente para que la Hunter tratara de zafarse mostrando los dientes.

\- ¡Voy a matarte, hijo de puta! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a ponerle una mano encima!?  
\- Espera -la interrumpió Hawthorne girándose hacia ella antes de volver a dirigirse a Uldren- ¿Ponerle la mano encima? ¿Qué me he perdido?  
\- ¡Este cabrón intentó matarla antes de entrar al Bosque Infinito! ¡Vance nos lo contó!  
\- ¡Wo, wo, wo, wo! -exclamó Valeria bajándose de Otto y escurriéndose hasta situarse entre el Príncipe y el resto, mostrando las manos- Esa no es la versión oficial, todo el mundo tranqui.  
\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde coño está Bam-Bam? ¿No te lo intentó robar también? -exigió saber Kate.  
\- A ver, no -respondió la joven rascándose la nuca para volver a adelantar sus manos- Bueno sí, ¡Pero no lo hizo con mala intención!

Hawthorne frunció el ceño vigilando el lenguaje corporal de ambos y deshizo el cruce de sus brazos antes de volver a intervenir.

\- Son faltas bastante serias para tomárselas a la ligera. ¿Qué motivos tenía?

Valeria suspiró profundamente ante la tensión de la escena y comprobó que Uldren permanecía aparentemente relajado a pesar de su posición desventajosa. Asintió suavemente para indicarle que podía intervenir por él, ya que era consciente de que cualquier cosa que dijera caería en saco roto.

\- En primer lugar... -comenzó a decir la joven- ¿Alguien quiere algo de beber? ¿Un snack o dos? ¿No? ¿Nada? -hizo una pausa- ¿Seguro?  
\- Valeria -dijo Hawthorne con algo de impaciencia.

Ella volvió a suspirar bajando lentamente sus manos y comenzó a contar una versión ligeramente descafeinada de los hechos en los que omitía por completo la identidad de su compañero y que no logró aportarle datos nuevos. Tras varios minutos de monólogo Uldren decidió sentarse sobre el sofá para esperar a que ella terminase de informar sobre lo sucedido. Ver lo relajado que parecía con el tema estaba a punto de volver a sacar de quicio a Kate, que aunque prestaba atención a lo que escuchaba, no apartaba los ojos de él.  
Decidió no volver a provocarla para evitar más incidentes, aunque sabía que no sería necesario mucho esfuerzo para hacer que la Hunter perdiera los estribos una vez más.

\- Esto es todo culpa suya -masculló una vez Valeria hubo concluido, señalando al Príncipe con acusación.  
\- Kate, por favor -respondió Valeria con cierta seriedad- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

Aquel tipo de tono le resultó nuevo proviniendo de su compañera, lo cual la hizo frustrarse de nuevo al darse cuenta de que era otro signo de lo que había cambiado.

\- ¡Claro que te he escuchado, joder! -bramó con fuerza- ¡Pero si este capullo te hubiera acompañado no te habrían tocado la puta cabeza!

Aquella acusación logró herir a Uldren, que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no rebajarse a su nivel. Sin embargo decidió ponerse de pie para tratar de calmar el tic nervioso que empezaba a hacer temblar una de sus piernas.

\- Kate -volvió a repetir la joven- Ya vale. No os pido que seáis amigos, pero sí que al menos os comportéis.  
\- A mí no me lo tienes que repetir -se defendió el Príncipe con resignación y molestia.

Vio que Valeria le mostraba una de las palmas de sus manos para recordarle que mantuviera la calma. Uldren se tragó las ganas de responder de nuevo suspirando por la nariz y desviando la mirada.

\- Si quieres resolvemos esto ahora mismo. Desde que has aparecido no ha habido más que problemas -espetó Kate.  
\- ¡Kate! -exclamó Otto en voz baja.

El Guardián volvió a tensar la mandíbula antes de dar un par de zancadas con las que recortó la distancia entre ambos antes de que Valeria lograse ponerse en medio, esta vez dándole la espalda al resto.

\- Por favor -susurró con la mirada baja.

Uldren bajó su cabeza dejando ver la tensión de sus hombros en un gesto con el que transmitió su desacuerdo con que Valeria volviera a intentar inmiscuirse, pero notar sus temblorosos dedos agarrar suavemente las puntas de los suyos logró proporcionarle una pizca de tranquilidad que fue suficiente para hacerle relajar un poco su pose. Sin soltarle, Valeria se volvió a girar hacia sus compañeros con los ojos ligeramente empañados por lágrimas de frustración.

\- Kate, eso es muy injusto -le dijo tan dolida como si hubiera dirigido su ataque hacia ella- Todo esto me lo he buscado yo. Si no hubiera sido tan ingenua, no me habrían matado ni le habrían hecho daño a Bam-Bam... tal vez si me hubiera quedado con Asher   
desde un principio, jamás me hubiera metido en ningún problema. ¡Y aún así, si hubiera tenido el valor de decirle a Cayde que era una Guardiana cuando debía, quizás hubiera aceptado su muerte! ¡Pero no es así! ¡No puedo cambiar todo eso, ni quiero aceptarlo, ni quiero cambiarlo!

Uldren apretó su mano inconscientemente al escuchar cómo Valeria lograba sacar fuera parte de la presión que estaba ejerciéndose sobre sí misma en un intento de tranquilizarla tal y como ella acostumbraba hacer con él. La respuesta de la joven fue entrelazar sus dedos sin detenerse a mirarle, pues aún se mantenía ligeramente adelantada hacia Kate.

\- Mira, no espero a que lo comprendas, pero si sigues tratándole de esta manera... -hizo una pausa para recapacitar en sus palabras, pues sabía que el orgullo de Kate no le permitiría pensar con claridad y retarla no lograría resolver la situación- Puede que   
haya hecho cosas mal, pero yo también, ¡Y vosotros! Nadie es una excepción.  
\- ¡A eso me refiero! -exclamó Kate a la defensiva- ¿Por qué siempre te pones de su parte? ¿Es que ya no somos tus amigos?  
\- ¡No sois mis amigos! -gritó Valeria exasperada, logrando asustar a sus compañeros mientras se le derramaban las lágrimas- ¡Sois mi familia! ¡Estoy harta de que os peleéis porque tienes miedo de perder lo que ya tienes! ¿Es que no confías en mí?

Kate se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de responder, logrando centrarse en cómo se sentía la joven y dejando a un lado por un momento su inquina.

\- Sí que confío en ti -respondió- En quien no confío es en él. Tengo miedo de que te coma la cabeza. Desde que ha aparecido siempre le has puesto por delante de nosotros.  
\- ¡Eso es lo que tú estás viendo! ¿Acaso no he pasado tiempo con vosotros también? Joder, Kate, cuando le encontramos no dejaste de apuntarle con un arma. Estaba asustado y necesitaba un poco de ayuda. ¿Cómo pretendes que comparta tiempo con él y con vosotros si no me puedo dividir? No has parado ni un momento de atacarle pese a que Fidel siempre ha estado dispuesto a ayudarme con todo.

Hawthorne observó la escena en silencio decidiendo mantenerse a un lado de la disputa, dándose cuenta de cómo Kate poco a poco mostraba más indicios de empezar a darse cuenta del comportamiento que había mantenido y de cómo Uldren parecía mirar a Valeria. Pese a que su rostro estaba oculto bajo un casco, el Príncipe no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

\- Pero yo... -murmuró Kate buscando un argumento con el que justificarse- Nosotros también podemos ayudarte.  
\- ¿Sabes cómo puedes ayudarme ahora, Kate? -preguntó Valeria sorbiendo la nariz y respirando hondo para tranquilizarse.

Vio que la Hunter la miraba con toda su atención. Su rostro había perdido completamente la tensión y sus ojos estaban clavados en los de ella.

\- Sólo... necesito que comprendas que Fidel es... es... Fidel... para mí... eh... -se frotó ligeramente una ceja cerrando los ojos, divagando unos instantes entre recuerdos ajenos a los presentes y secretos que solo ella conocía, dejando a todos con la espera y a Uldren con una gran intriga- Es...

Se secó el rostro con el dorso de su mano derecha para darse un momento y pensar cuál era la mejor forma de expresarse y hacerle entender a su compañera lo mucho que le importaba, lo que realmente le quería. Puede que Kate no sintiera nada así por nadie, pero al mirar a Otto se dio cuenta de que sí había una forma de abrirle los ojos.

\- Fidel para mí es lo que Otto es para ti. Vale que... que no te fíes de él. No le conoces, me parece comprensible pero... p-pero no puedes seguir comportándote así con él, porque me haces daño a mí también. Han pasado muchas cosas, y me pondría muy triste que se fuera después de... después de todo. Por favor, Kate...

Bajó un momento la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada al sentirse observada por Uldren, pero ignoró la preocupación de pensar en qué tipo de expresión podría estar mostrando bajo el casco para mantener su mirada en Kate, quien había desviado la mirada apretando ligeramente los labios. Todos los presentes permanecieron en un incómodo y largo silencio hasta que la Hunter decidió responder a las palabras de Valeria.

\- Sigue sin gustarme, pero...

La joven arqueó ligeramente sus cejas separando los labios y ladeando ligeramente su cabeza.

\- Está bien -accedió Kate a regañadientes- no me gustaría que te fueras tú tampoco... no quiero que te enfades conmigo, sólo que... que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Eso es lo que quiero.

Valeria sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Y puede serlo -respondió- Lo va a ser.

Al notar que su compañera había decidido dejar de estar a la defensiva, Otto soltó su agarre con una sonrisa y se acercó a Uldren con total confianza para darle un par de palmadas en un hombro.

\- Gracias por ayudar, Fidel -le dijo alegremente como si no hubiese pasado nada.

El Príncipe emitió un pequeño sonido nasal a modo de respuesta y asintió una sola vez mientras que el Titán le dejaba de lado para rebuscar en la nevera un vaso de agua, que le sirvió con amabilidad a Valeria para reponer la que había perdido al derramar un par de lágrimas. La joven rió aceptando la copa expresándole su agradecimiento antes de terminárselo de un sorbo y siguió carcajeando ante la naturalidad de su amigo para actuar como si tal cosa.

\- Bueno... -murmuró Hawthorne para recordar que aún seguía presente- ¿Y dime... ves chispitas con esa radiolaria en los ojos? ¿Tienes rayos X, o algo de eso?  
\- Oh, por supuesto -respondió Valeria encogiéndose de hombros- Os estoy viendo desnudos ahora mismo.

La naturalidad de la respuesta fue suficiente para hacer que Kate frunciera el ceño y abriera más los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo que desnudos? -repitió con cierto escándalo mirándose un momento sus ropas.

Escuchar cómo estallaba en carcajadas le indicó que le estaba tomando el pelo y fanfarroneó al darse cuenta de que había picado en su broma.

Siguieron conversando de una forma más tranquila y taimada durante horas, logrando ponerse un poco al día y dejando que Valeria contase algunos datos sobre los Vex con los que había logrado comunicarse, algunas de las cosas más extrañas que había visto y cómo habían logrado volver a encontrarse. Uldren decidió permanecer en silencio haciendo alarde de la misma timidez con la que se conocía a Fidel, en parte para mantener las apariencias y en parte para comprobar si su compañera desvelaba algún detalle más a causa de la nueva compañía, pero para su desgracia no fue así. De vez en cuando ella le miraba cuando contaba cosas relacionadas al tipo de quejas que su servidor le emitía, de los problemas que había causado. Reía y admitía que le había costado cierto esfuerzo dar con él. A veces Uldren se permitía darle un suave apretón en un hombro para darle la razón o al recordar la nostalgia que había sentido al pasar tanto tiempo solo. A Valeria siempre le resultaba reconfortante.  
Ya era noche profunda cuando Hawthorne no pudo evitar ocultar otro de sus bostezos. Echó una rápida mirada a la escuadra y se puso de pie decidida a abandonar la escena.

\- Me temo que no puedo seguiros el ritmo -admitió estirándose- Tendré que volver en otro momento, por hoy me toca irme a descansar.

Valeria la imitó para acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Ya te vas? ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó observando a su alrededor para tratar de recuperar la noción del tiempo.

La francotiradora sonrió levemente y le dio un suave golpecito sobre la cabeza.

\- La hora de irse a dormir, que algunos madrugamos.

Ella rió acariciándose con suavidad la coronilla y asintió varias veces.  
Hawthorne no sólo tenía buen ojo para apuntar, sino que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que sobraba. De lo mucho que sobraban los tres. No se dejaba amedrentar fácilmente por los Guardianes; luchaba como uno de ellos, pero había observado el tipo de afecto tácito que había entre su amiga y el antiguo operativo de su padre.

\- ¿Me acompañáis? -preguntó a Kate y Otto.

El Titán se puso inmediatamente de pie, siempre servicial a quien necesitara ayuda, mientras que Kate parpadeó un par de veces, algo confusa por tal petición.

\- Eh... bueno -respondió indecisa.  
\- Últimamente hay un par de grupos de Caídos que dan algo de guerra de camino a la Villa, no me vendría mal otros dos pares de ojos -se adelantó antes de que la Hunter le pidiera explicaciones.

Uldren afiló la mirada percatándose perfectamente de cómo la única mortal entre ellos trataba de dejarlos a solas, sin poder evitar ponerse algo nervioso porque alguien hubiera podido leer algo en su lenguaje corporal.

\- ¿Te suenan mejor cuatro? -le preguntó, dejando a Valeria con la palabra en la boca.

La francotiradora se giró hacia él. Era la primera vez que el Príncipe había articulado palabra desde la última vez que había retado a Kate. Sonrió haciendo un ligero ademán para restarle importancia advirtiendo cómo aquella propuesta era una forma de disimular más que un verdadero ofrecimiento.

\- Tampoco necesito tanto apoyo, ¿Quién te crees que soy? -bromeó.

El Guardián mostró una de sus manos asintiendo una sola vez aceptando sus palabras y se quedó sentado tal y donde estaba, aún manteniendo las distancias con Otto y Kate, que aunque aún le mirase de reojo parecía estar más decidida a darle un trato más respetuoso. Valeria les escoltó cortésmente hasta cruzar el umbral de la puerta para darles una cálida despedida y entró en la casa pocos minutos después.  
No pudo evitar volver a sentir algo de preocupación al quedarse de nuevo a solas con su compañero al recordar lo sucedido aquella tarde y cerró la puerta asegurándose de que estuviera correctamente bloqueada antes de asomarse tímidamente al resto de la vivienda. Uldren había cerrado la ventana que habían abierto durante la visita y permanecía de pie observando al exterior aún con el casco puesto.

\- ...¿Estás bien, colega? -preguntó algo indecisa la joven.

El Príncipe se giró comprobando que habían logrado recuperar la intimidad y se quitó el casco colocándose el pelo después sin llegar a mirarla directamente.

\- Claro -respondió con aparente tranquilidad mientras dejaba el casco esta vez más cerca del sofá.

Ella jugó levemente con las manos preguntándose si era adecuado volver a insistir o dejarle su espacio. Él entendió su silencio adivinando lo que estaría cavilando y emitió un suave sonido nasal con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -quiso saber Valeria con cierta intriga.  
\- No voy a irme -respondió Uldren girando su rostro hacia ella.

Valeria frunció suavemente los labios ligeramente avergonzada a recordar el pequeño discurso con el que le había defendido y zigzagueó un poco con la mirada.

\- Sobre eso... -titubeó rascándose una mejilla con un dedo con algo de timidez.

Él rió.

\- Hace falta más que una Hunter para asustarme -presumió con complicidad.  
\- Kate puede dar mucho miedo -bromeó ella siguiéndole un poco el juego.

Uldren volvió a ladear su rostro ocultándolo ligeramente tras su pelo para disimular lo mucho que sonreía y rió nuevamente con suavidad y entre dientes. Se había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche con un cosquilleo en las entrañas sin poder evitar repetirse las palabras con las que había intercedido. No se arrepentía de haberse calmado cuando lo hizo. Sabía que sus motivos no siempre habían sido completamente desinteresados cuando la había ayudado, pero se sentía recompensado por el esfuerzo que había realizado tratando de reparar el daño que había causado. Si antes estaba seguro de que Valeria siempre le tendería una mano amiga, ahora no tenía motivos para dudar de que contaba con su lealtad absoluta. Era una sensación agradable sentirse apreciado, valorado. Entendía que incluso querido, aunque no se atrevía a juzgar en qué grado.

\- Debo agradecerte el que hayas hecho entrar en razón a Kate -murmuró aún sin mirarla- No es que me intimide -aclaró- pero su comportamiento sí me resultaba increíblemente molesto.  
\- No hay nada que agradecer -respondió Valeria con amabilidad.

Él asintió una sola vez logrando relajar la expresión de su rostro y correspondió a su mirada con los párpados ligeramente caídos. La joven notó que algo se le revolvía por dentro y el corazón le daba un suave vuelco cuando lo hizo y le disparó con sus pistolas imaginarias en un gesto cómplice para tratar de disimularlo. El Guardián emitió un pequeño resoplo por la nariz.

\- No les has contado nada -expuso después.  
\- ¿Sobre...? -le animó a continuar Valeria.

Siguió mirándola en silencio permitiendo que éste respondiera por él.

\- Ah... -dijo ella dándose cuenta de a qué se refería.  
\- Creo que has hecho bien. No creo que hubieras podido tranquilizar a Kate de no haber sido así.

Ella asintió varias veces.

\- Tampoco considero que tenga derecho a hacerlo, aunque...

Uldren arqueó ligeramente las cejas.

\- Mañana... iré a hablar con Asher, a él... le tendré que contar un par de cosas más.

Se dio cuenta de que entre los datos que tendría que proporcionarle incluiría su identidad y se quedó en silencio unos instantes pensando con cautela qué decirle al respecto.

\- ¿Estás segura? -le preguntó.  
\- Asher no está tan vinculado con la Vanguardia. Atiende sus propios asuntos, mayormente.  
\- ¿Crees que hablará?

Ella se frotó el mentón con gesto pensativo.

\- Si hay algo en lo que Asher cree, es en las consecuencias -respondió con cierta seguridad- Quiero pensar que creerá en mi juicio cuando le explique lo que ha sucedido. Todo.

Uldren asintió una sola vez decidiendo confiar en su decisión y poniéndose en sus manos. Conocía a Asher mucho mejor que él y había observado que el científico no tenía el carácter de alguien que se inmiscuyera en más asuntos de los necesarios.

\- ¿Todo? -repitió segundos después.

Valeria le miró pestañeando un par de veces. La suya parecía estar tratando de atravesar más allá de la radiolaria en el fondo de sus pupilas, analizándola celosamente como quien trata de interrogar a alguien sin mediar palabra. Ella comprendió el motivo de aquella expresión y sonrió con dulzura.

\- No mucho más de lo que te he contado a ti -aclaró.

Él entreabrió los labios y permaneció quieto unos instantes. Afiló su mirada y sonrió después con algo de incomodidad, pero fingiendo jugar.

\- ¿Vas a contarle alguno de tus secretos?  
\- Es mi padre -se defendió ella comprendiendo la inseguridad que podría causarle no ser el primero en saber sobre ellos.

Uldren relajó su expresión sin evitar sentirse molesto pero asintió de nuevo ladeando nuevamente su rostro. La joven se acercó a él preocupada de haberle ofendido y trató de buscarle la mirada. Fingiendo que no pasaba nada volvió a dirigirse a ella imitando una expresión de curiosidad. Valeria bajó un poco la cabeza y después le tocó con suavidad un brazo para tratar de disculparse.

\- No sería tan divertido -murmuró con una sonrisa incómoda.

Él se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella para recortar la distancia entre ambos y tomó después su rostro con ambas manos para observarla aún más de cerca. Valeria frunció los labios sin poder evitar sonrojarse y miró de reojo a ambos lados para intentar esquivar sus penetrantes ojos.

\- ¿Q-qué pasa? -preguntó nerviosa.  
\- ¿Cómo debo preguntarte las cosas para que me las cuentes? -susurró Uldren volviendo a entrecerrar sus párpados, frustrado y deleitado al mismo tiempo por lo mucho que ella se resistía.

La joven tragó saliva para obligarse a reiniciar el ritmo de su respiración y modularla a propósito para que tuviera un ritmo lento. No le pasó inadvertido al Príncipe que estaba logrando hacer mella en su fortaleza y sonrió para sí entendiendo que podría usar aquello como una herramienta.

\- Mírame -dijo suavemente.

Valeria tardó unos segundos en obedecer antes de volver a encontrarse con sus ojos y volvió a fruncir los labios arqueando las cejas en una expresión de confusión y vergüenza.

\- Y ahora responde, por favor -insistió con gentileza.  
\- ¿A... qué? -preguntó la joven habiendo perdido el hilo de la conversación.

Él rió suavemente al comprobar que estaba logrando despistarla.

\- ¿Cómo debo preguntarte las cosas para que me las cuentes? ¿Es este el modo correcto?  
\- N-no... -titubeó ella sonrojándose aún más.

Uldren arqueó las cejas ladeando ligeramente el rostro.

\- ¿No? ¿Cómo, entonces, puedo hacerte hablar?

Valeria hizo fuerza con el cuello para bajar el rostro entre sus manos hasta que éstas acabaron enredadas en su pelo y cerró los ojos al sentir que le palpitaban las orejas a causa del rubor.

\- ¡Estás haciendo muchas preguntas y no estás respondiendo ninguna! -exclamó frustrada tratando de disimular su sofoco.

Él rió en voz alta soltando los mechones con cuidado.

\- No sabía que estuviera hablando con Buri, aunque si me respondiera quizás le pagase con el mismo favor.  
\- Sólo quieres jugar cuando te interesa -le acusó ella con cierta protesta- Gánate el favor y quizás sea buena.  
\- Está bien -accedió el Príncipe- ¿Podrías responder a mi pregunta?

Valeria se lo pensó unos instantes.

\- No es una cuestión de modo -dijo poco después- Sino de que aciertes con las palabras.  
\- Eso no me resuelve mucho.  
\- ¿Acaso tienes prisa?  
\- Ninguna -confesó Uldren.  
\- Entonces te deseo buenas noches -dijo la joven dedicándole una sonrisa antes de retroceder unos pasos y volverse a dejar caer sobre el colchón.

Él la observó con cierta curiosidad y se quedó pensativo con una de sus manos en el mentón. Valeria se quitó las botas tratando de ignorarle y se acurrucó contra la ventana ocultando parte de su cuerpo bajo una de las mantas sin reparar en mantener un orden sobre la cama. Aún notaba las palpitaciones de su circulación golpeando y calentando la piel de su rostro y supo que aún tenía una tonalidad cercana al carmín, por lo que se ordenó el pelo disimuladamente para ocultar parte y se hizo la dormida sabiendo que no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente esta vez.  
Durante varios minutos pudo escuchar cómo el Príncipe rondaba sigilosamente el interior de la vivienda, curioseando de nuevo en el silencio con sus propias reflexiones. Trataba de no hacer ruido por respeto, pero parte de su motivo era comprobar si Valeria estaba realmente dormida. Que sus espectros aparecieran por fin aproximadamente una hora después lo sorprendió tendido sobre el sofá en una pose despreocupada.

\- ¡Buenas noch-! Oh, buenas noches -susurró Kebap al percatarse de cómo ambos Guardianes parecían estar descansando.

Ðum flotó sobre el cuarto manteniéndose finalmente a poca distancia de la cabeza de su compañera, que abrió uno de sus ojos para indicarle que aún estaba consciente.

\- Empezaba a preguntarme hasta dónde habíais ido -dijo Uldren en voz baja.  
\- ¡Hemos paseado por toda la Torre! -exclamó su espectro imitando su tono- ¡Aunque aún nos queda mucho por ver!  
\- No me digas, ¿Y qué habéis visto?  
\- ¡Nunca había visto tantos Guardianes! ¡Hemos conocido a muchos, y también a sus espectros!  
\- ¿Ah sí? -continuó inquiriendo el Guardián para darle conversación.  
\- ¡También hemos visto la armería de Banshee! Ðum me ha enseñado una forma de entrar. ¡Es muy grande!

Uldren sonrió levemente ante el entusiasmo de su pequeño compañero y siguió proporcionándole pequeñas respuestas para mostrarle su interés de forma amable, bromeando alguna vez sobre el hecho de que las dos luces parecieran tener una vida mucho más social y despreocupada que la que tanto él como Valeria mantenían en sus visitas al lugar. Después de todo, apenas habían tenido tiempo para relajarse. Aquella cena había sido realmente un breve inciso entre varios pequeños altercados desde que habían despegado de la Luna. Aunque los Guardianes estuvieran acostumbrados a verse en el campo de batalla casi de forma continua, echaba algo de menos la despreocupación de atender una serie de misiones y poder contar con que después se le recompensara con un merecido descanso. Casi había logrado olvidar aquellos tiempos en los que sólo debía pensar en cumplir con el trabajo que Devrim le asignara y mantenerse el casco bien puesto. Ahora que había pasado por tantas cosas y se había logrado desprender de la mayor de sus preocupaciones, tenía más interés por suplir ciertas necesidades sociales. Comprender que podía permitirse relajarse le había hecho darse cuenta de que estaba más sediento de atención de lo que pensaba. Se había quitado un gran peso de encima, pero aunque el deber iba siempre primero, deseaba de corazón poder pararse un momento a disfrutar del momento.

\- ¿Qué tal habéis estado vosotros? -preguntó el educado espectro en cuanto le hubo contado un resumen de su expedición por la fortaleza.  
\- Ha estado bien -respondió Uldren ligeramente distraído- Ha habido un pequeño altercado con Kate, como de costumbre, pero me gustaría pensar que a partir de ahora sabrá comportarse mejor.  
\- ¿Un altercado? -repitió Kebap con preocupación- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Perfectamente -volvió a responder el Guardián con seguridad- No ha hecho falta solucionarlo por las malas. Por suerte, parezco tener una buena representante.  
\- ¿La señorita?

Él asintió con suavidad y una pequeña sonrisa. Ðum, percatándose de que su compañera prefería fingir no ser consciente de la conversación, se acercó a ellos tratando de disimular que sabía que no eran cuatro los implicados en aquella charla.

\- ¿Hay alguna novedad? -preguntó.

Uldren le miró con cierto interés. Eran pocas las veces que se había dirigido a él tan de frente.

\- Ha dicho que mañana iremos a ver a Asher -dijo abriendo una de sus manos para invitarle a acercarse más- Hablará con él sobre lo ocurrido.

El hecho de que el pequeño dispositivo se situara sobre su palma descubierta lo sorprendió gratamente. Intercambiaron miradas unos instantes, cruzándose los ojos dorados y el óptico cerúleo en silencio.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué estás buscando? -preguntó Ðum con una impertinencia poco común en él.

Uldren arqueó las cejas sorprendido de nuevo, esta vez por sus modales.

\- Tengo curiosidad, eso es todo.  
\- Debo suponer que es por mi aspecto -concluyó la pequeña Luz.  
\- Es uno de los motivos. ¿Te importa?  
\- No. No me avergüenza, pero me molesta el silencio.

El Príncipe afiló ligeramente su mirada y lo guió sobre su pecho para examinarle mejor.

\- ¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que te han hecho a ti?  
\- ¿Has comprobado si puedes preguntarme eso, o tratas de sonsacármelo a sus espaldas? -indagó Ðum con algo de desconfianza.

El Guardián rió con suavidad.

\- ¿No habéis hablado al respecto? ¿No te ha dado pautas para este tipo de situaciones? ¿Límites para lo que puedes contarme?  
\- Así es -respondió el espectro.  
\- ¿Y bien?  
\- Mi carcasa estaba dañada -explicó- y al igual que ella, necesitaba ciertas modificaciones. Los Vex no pueden emular la Luz, pero pueden crear una forma de sintonizarse con ella, de «cancelarla». Así fue como acabaron con San-14. Lo que hicieron con Valeria y conmigo fue encontrar un término medio. Es la razón por la cual podemos comunicarnos. Entendernos.

\- ¿Confías en ellos? -preguntó Uldren.  
\- Confío en Valeria -respondió Ðum con total seguridad- Debo reconocer que los Vex... no siempre han sido de mi agrado, pero estos... han demostrado ser distintos. Puede que en el futuro cambien de opinión, pero han cuidado tanto de Valeria como ella del servidor.

El Guardián se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes para reflexionar.

\- Esas cicatrices... ¿Cuál es el motivo de que las conserve?  
\- Ya deberías saberlo -dijo el dispositivo- Hay cosas que los espectros no podemos sanar.  
\- ¿Son permanentes?

Ðum inclinó su carcasa con suavidad para asentir en respuesta.

\- ¿Y si tuvieses que regenerar su cuerpo de cero?  
\- Su Luz es fuerte -señaló el pequeño- pero esas cicatrices van más allá del cuerpo.  
\- ¿Quién se las hizo? -siguió inquiriendo Uldren frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.  
\- ¿Esas? Los Vex, pero fueron por accidente.  
\- ¿Por accidente?

El pequeño orbe hizo zigzaguear su óptico, incómodo por el interrogatorio al que estaba empezando a ser sometido. Volvió a mirar fijamente al Príncipe notando cómo éste seguía observando celosamente su carcasa y parpadeó un par de veces.

\- Hay muchos peligros en el Jardín Negro -respondió con seriedad- Hemos visto muchas cosas, y no has sido el único en cruzarte con la Oscuridad allí.  
\- El Cribador -concluyó Uldren.  
\- Tú... no le conociste directamente.

Vio que él afilaba aún más su mirada.

\- ¿Estuvisteis allí? -preguntó con cierta sospecha.  
\- No había nada que pudiéramos hacer -se adelantó Ðum.

Por un momento el Guardián dudó en seguir preguntando. Aquella respuesta le había hecho pensar. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Valeria hubiera tratado de evitar su corrupción? ¿Si aquello hubiera implicado cambiar lo que había pasado? Posiblemente jamás se hubieran llegado a conocer, puede que hubiera seguido siendo aquella persona tan terrible con los portadores de Luz. No sabía qué clase de vida había llevado, al fin y al cabo. No podía recordar si realmente había sido feliz, si viviría con preocupaciones similares, si debía atender los mismos deberes. Lo único que sabía era lo poco que había escuchado de boca de otros Guardianes: nada bueno. Puede que aquel desenlace fuera lo mejor que le podría haber ocurrido. Renacer como alguien a quien el pasado no puede herirle, no al menos mientras ocultase su identidad. Claro que se preguntaba cómo sería tener una vida normal como soldado de la Vanguardia, aunque se consolaba con el hecho de poder llegar a ver el día en el que pudiera solventar la muerte de Cayde. Quizás se ganase el favor del resto del ejército. Por el momento, esperaría y se contentaría con el hecho de haber llegado donde ninguno otro se había atrevido a avanzar.  
Miró a Valeria, la cual se había tensado ligeramente por lo que había escuchado, preocupándose por el hecho de que Uldren pudiera sentir algún tipo de rencor hacia ella por no haber podido evitar lo sucedido y priorizar tratar de cambiar sólo la muerte de Cayde. Tenía la seguridad de lograrían completar aquella inverosímil hazaña, pero el pensamiento de no haber podido protegerle cuando entró al Jardín por primera vez lograba torturarla lo suficiente como para preguntarse si realmente era una buena compañera, una buena amiga. Si realmente podía decir que le amaba. Uldren creyó que la tensión se podía deber a algún tipo de estado de alerta activado por su subconsciente. Habituarse a dormir en el Bosque le había enseñado a descansar vigilando sus propias espaldas, y su Luz preparada. Sabía que sería el mismo caso con ella.  
Dejó ir a su espectro para ponerse en pie y comprobar su estado con cautela. Era consciente de que despertarla desencadenaría que se despertara a la defensiva y que posiblemente tuviera que esquivar alguno de sus golpes.

\- Valeria -susurró suavemente a dos pasos de su cama.

Ella fingió dejar escapar una exhalación como respuesta y se acurrucó más sobre sí misma tirando ligeramente de la manta con la que se había arropado. Uldren se percató de que temblaba ligeramente. No era a causa del frío como él pensó, sino por la tristeza que había logrado invadir el pecho de la joven. Con el mayor de los cuidados el Príncipe se inclinó sobre el colchón y le hizo un gesto a su espectro para que le tendiera su sábana. Éste la transmaterializó obedientemente para dejar que la arropase con ella. Valeria fue incapaz de mantener los ojos cerrados al notar cómo él tocaba con suavidad un hombro después de cubrirla con el embozo en un gesto con el que trataba de reconfortarla y volteó su rostro para mirarle. Él titubeó unos instantes. Ver que ella sonreía con cierto tipo de nostalgia logró hacerle entender que el haberse acercado tanto no le había resultado una molestia.  
Valeria zigzagueó con la mirada un segundo y antes de que su compañero se retirase dio dos palmadas sobre el colchón justo a su lado.

\- Como sigas durmiendo en el sofá te vas a quedar sin espalda -susurró en voz baja fingiendo aún algo de somnolencia- Ven.

Él arqueó sus cejas con una expresión que dejó ver lo mucho que dudaba en hacer caso a sus palabras. Se habían demostrado lo poco que les importaba no mantener las distancias, pero el pensamiento de dormir junto a ella logró ponerle ligeramente nervioso.

\- Hay hueco de sobra -insistió con amabilidad ella volviendo a acurrucarse y cerrando los ojos para evitar incomodarle.

Tras varios largos segundos notó que él se sentaba al borde para después terminar de tenderse y acomodar su espalda a su lado, dejándolos tan solo a un palmo de tocarse.

\- ¿Mejor? -murmuró Valeria con los labios contra el borde de su sábana.  
\- Debo reconocer que sí -respondió Uldren en voz baja- ¿Hay alguna forma de llevar esto a la nave?

La joven rió con suavidad ante su propuesta.

\- Hay poco espacio -señaló aún sin abrir los ojos- Aunque si quieres comprarte uno puedo quitar el sofá.

El Príncipe emitió un pequeño sonido nasal mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Creí que los caseros se encargaban de ese tipo de asuntos -bromeó.  
\- Eres un caradura.

Esta vez fue él quien rió. La miró de reojo, comprobando que aún escondía su mirada manteniendo los párpados cerrados y después volvió a dirigir sus ojos al techo cruzando los tobillos y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos sobre el estómago. Aquella nueva situación de complicidad logró hacer que se relajase un poco, encontrar postura para el resto de la noche.


	22. Cuentos para dormir

Otro bostezo rompió el silencio bajo el que ambos se habían refugiado durante la mañana. Esta vez fue Uldren quien tuvo que taparse la boca con una de sus manos para tratar de disimular. Se rascó después uno de sus párpados con cierta fuerza. No había logrado pegar ojo durante toda la noche. Tampoco había sido el único. Valeria no había reparado realmente en el verdadero peso que había tenido su invitación. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado descansar tal y como lo había hecho durante aquella tarde, le había resultado completamente imposible quedarse dormida a su lado. Permitirse estar con alguien en tal tipo de confianza había hecho latir tan fuerte su corazón que se había pasado las horas concentrándose en respirar con calma, pero cada inspiración lograba impregnar su olfato con el sutil aroma de su compañero.  
Cada minuto había sido una tortura. Había deseado coger una de sus manos o acurrucarse contra su cuerpo. Había fantaseado con la idea de que él la acogiera contra uno de sus costados, que la rodeara con uno de sus brazos. El simple pensamiento la había hecho sonrojar en la oscuridad, pero no había sido capaz de disimular todas las veces que su cuerpo se había contraído presa de las emociones. A veces se daba cuenta de que Uldren abría sus ojos iluminando tenuemente la línea de su nariz. Lo sabía porque ella también vigilaba cada una de sus reacciones.  
El Guardián no se movía. Le era mucho más sencillo controlar sus impulsos, al menos, aparentar que así era. Sabía perfectamente que ella tampoco había logrado conciliar el sueño. Por un momento llegó a pensar que buscar una excusa para alejarse le facilitaría estar más cómoda, pero de una forma egoísta decidió quedarse a su lado. Era la primera vez que recordaba poder estar así con alguien, simplemente descansando en silencio y completamente en calma, notando la respiración del otro a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. A veces sonreía barajando la posibilidad de seguir provocándola, pero se había dado cuenta de que no debía abusar de la confianza que Valeria le profesaba. Sabía que no era fácil enfadarla, pero necesitaba demostrarle que podía respetar su espacio, darle un respiro sin que tuviera que estar a la defensiva por sus bromas. Al fin y al cabo, se imaginaba lo intimidante que podía llegarle a ser.  
Se habían saludado con un simple buenos días cuando la luz del sol fue lo suficientemente intensa para ser incapaz de ignorarla. Se sonrieron de manera incómoda pero amistosa. Agradeciéndose el uno al otro con la mirada por el tiempo que habían compartido haciéndose compañía muda. Intercambiaron pocas palabras más hasta que aterrizaron en Ío. El cielo estaba tan despejado como de costumbre y el aire conservaba el mismo tipo de dulzor que Valeria había interiorizado durante su infancia. La misma fragancia a radiolaria guió su olfato hasta el lugar donde solía estar su padre, salvo que en aquella ocasión Asher se había resguardado en el interior de la astilla Vex para hacer unas comprobaciones.  
Golpeó la entrada con los nudillos de su mano izquierda mientras sonreía con nostalgia y felicidad por ver que su padre seguía tal y como lo había dejado.

\- Papá -saludó para alertarle de su presencia.

El científico, que hasta entonces había estado musitando indescifrables términos y cálculos en voz baja, interrumpió su murmullo continuo para darse la vuelta y comprobar que había escuchado bien. Ver una figura cubierta de piezas Vex le hizo levantar su garra mecánica empuñando un vaso en una respuesta automática para defenderse de un ataque, pero reconocer su rostro le hizo entender que se trataba de su hija. Observó lo cambiada que estaba, las cicatrices de su rostro. Lo peor que llevó fue mirarla a los ojos.

\- Ayudante -dijo en voz baja.

Sus propios párpados se habían abierto lo suficiente para romper su expresión en una mueca de miedo. La peor de sus preocupaciones se había hecho realidad. Aquellas máquinas que le hacían vivir tiempo prestado habían maldito también a quien consideraba su linaje. Valeria extendió sus brazos acercándose a él para recibirle entre ellos, pero antes de poder abrazarle Asher tomó su rostro para observar mejor la radiolaria que latía en el interior de sus iris. Había una gran diferencia. Aunque ambos tuvieran dos soles blancos en ellos, el fondo de las pupilas de su vástago centelleaban por culpa de una poza de sabia.

\- Júrame que no cometiste el mismo error que yo, ayudante. Júramelo.

Ella sonrió débilmente y asintió cuanto pudo.

\- Te lo juro. Estoy bien -respondió para tratar de tranquilizarle.

El científico levantó la mirada hacia Uldren, que se había detenido dos pasos tras el umbral de la entrada por respeto. Tal y como pensaba, el padre de su compañera le prestó la atención mínima para seguir examinándola a ella.

\- Fidel -le llamó Valeria con amabilidad.

Él asintió una vez consciente de lo que iba a expresarle.

\- No me alejaré -dijo mientras se retiraba, dejándoles a solas, sabiendo que era lo que más necesitaban.

Asher frunció el ceño apartando el pelo de las mejillas de la joven para comprobar el aspecto de las cicatrices y tiró después de las colas que emergían de su cabeza, familiar con el diseño que imitaban.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó con la voz helada- ¿Cuánto tiempo te han retenido? ¿Cuánto tiempo te...?

No fue capaz de terminar de formular la última frase. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas al hecho de que puede que ni ella pudiera saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida.

\- Siéntate, papá. Tengo bastantes cosas que explicarte. Cosas nuevas que compartirte. Necesito que te calmes.  
\- ¿Que me calme? -repitió Asher empezando a exasperarse rápidamente.  
\- Siempre has sido un hombre de razón, no de corazón -le dijo su hija- Sé un buen ejemplo ahora.

La miró. Definitivamente esa no era la hija que recordaba, pero podía ver en su sonrisa que aún quedaba algo de ella.

\- Muy bien. Te escucho -respondió tomando una de las sillas de su estudio para sentarse, tomándose unos segundos antes de volver a mirarla con la mente tan abierta como pudo.

Valeria asintió una vez y le imitó para permanecer frente a él.

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de cerrar este espacio? -le preguntó- Quiero quitarme estos huesos de encima.  
\- ¿Puedes quitártelos? -comprobó Asher.  
\- He encontrado la manera para que no se mezclen con mi carne. Sólo debo tener cuidado con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Con la cabez...? -bufó con fuerza tratando de conservar la calma para no comenzar con su habitual retahíla- Es peligroso.  
\- He hecho cosas peores.

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y después torció su expresión en una mueca de desagrado, poniéndose de pie para arrastrar una pequeña estructura que servía para separar varios montículos de chatarra y dejarla tras ella a modo de cambiador. La Hunter comenzó a retirarse la armadura comenzando por los brazales y el pecho, dejando ver la peculiar prenda que portaba siempre debajo. Descubrir su brazo izquierdo hizo que Asher comenzara a ponerse nervioso, ya que no le costó adivinar por qué su hija estaba comenzando a descubrir su piel. Varias cicatrices y arañazos similares a los de su rostro se extendían sobre su piel, recorriendo su extremidad y trepando por la clavícula. Al ver que la pieza derecha del hueso tenía aspecto metálico se llevó las puntas de los dedos contra una de sus cejas. Siempre había deseado que terminara pareciéndose a él, pero gran porcentaje de sus pesadillas habían sido protagonizadas por la visión a la que tenía que enfrentarse en ese mismo instante.  
La palidez de su piel hacía que la pieza metálica lograra transparentar de forma muy tenue bajo ella. El hombro estaba completamente transformado. El tono bronce y desgastado relució bajo los focos que tenía instalados en el estudio, los cuales le permitieron ver cómo la subestructura de esqueleto negro y hueco sustituían a los antiguos huesos que se había esforzado por que la niña conservara intactos. Había disimulado su forma con lo que parecían varias vueltas de plástico de cocina que tardó en desenvolverse unos cuantos segundos. Era obvio que su compañero no tenía ni idea. ¿Por qué motivo molestarse tanto entonces?  
Tal y como pensaba, sólo cuatro dedos formaban la garra derecha. Se fijó en que las juntas y las aristas presentaban rastros de desgaste, arañazos plateados de los que se había levantado el revestimiento oscuro original. Valeria se quitó la prótesis de su falso meñique para permitir que pudiera observar mejor la mano que ahora le tendía. Asher frunció el ceño tomándola entre las suyas, comprobando que si bien la tecnología era la misma, las estructuras eran distintas. El diseño había variado. Mientras que su brazo derecho se había sometido al mismo tipo de articulaciones y proporciones de los Vex que rondaban toda el satélite, el de su hija se parecía más al de un homínido como ella. Conservaba las mismas dimensiones que su antiguo brazo, y el codo se había fabricado para imitar el de un humano. Pese a que los dedos fueran discretamente más largos y geométricos, seguían el mismo planteamiento que los de su mano izquierda.  
Volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Esto es... interesante.

Ella sonrió al ver que no estaba entrando en pánico tal y como se había temido.

\- No es una infección -le informó.  
\- Lo sé -dijo Asher- El corte de tu hombro es limpio. No se enraiza en la carne. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?  
\- Es un donativo.  
\- ¿Donativo? -repitió sin comprender- Espera, ¿Dónde has dejado a la arpía?  
\- Fue Bam-Bam quien infectó al servidor. La Oscuridad me arrancó el brazo. Ellos me dieron uno nuevo.

Su padre sacudió la cabeza varias veces para asimilar la ráfaga de información.

\- Explícate -exigió.

La joven cogió aire para narrarle con calma lo que había ocurrido en Mercurio. La forma en la que había perseguido a Fidel, cómo se vio sola en el Bosque y de cómo Bam-Bam se había vuelto a poner en medio para tratar de salvarla. Que había seguido explorando completamente sola en búsqueda de su compañero perdido y de cómo en algún momento del tiempo se encontró con su reflejo.

\- Hay cosas que no sabemos de la Oscuridad. Hay mucho más -le dijo- Tiene voz. Quiere comunicarse, a diferencia del Viajero.  
\- ¿Insinúas que la Oscuridad intrínseca habló contigo? -preguntó Asher frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.  
\- Se hace llamar Cribador. Tomó mi aspecto para manifestarse ante mí.

Él se mantuvo en silencio y le hizo varios ademanes para que continuase.

\- Es... bueno -Valeria suspiró- Me... dijo cosas que quería escuchar. Cosas reconfortantes. Le resultó muy fácil hacer que me desesperara y le pidiese ayuda, por así decir.

Se rascó la cabeza volviendo a coger aire. Cada vez que volvía a aquella escena notaba que la carne se le ponía de gallina. A veces creía que incluso volvía a sentir el dolor del desmembramiento, pero su padre merecía saber aquella historia. Le resultaría menos complicado retener los cruentos detalles que quedarse con la mínima incógnita.

Tenía el cuerpo tan magullado y cansado que sólo era consciente del movimiento con el que se obligaba a seguir moviendo las piernas. Bajar sus brazos, pistola siempre en mano, le resultaba mayor castigo cada vez que debía volver a empuñarla. Los músculos de las extremidades habían vibrado tantas veces a causa de los disparos que había perdido completamente el sentido del tacto. Tan sólo sentía un intenso dolor y el picor de su circulación latiendo bajo ellos.  
Luchaba por no llorar. Sabía que cada lágrima agotaría las pocas reservas que le quedaban. Si derramaba alguna la recogía con los dedos para bebérsela. No importaba lo sucios que estuvieran sus rotos guantes, era mejor que malgastarlas. A veces lograba gritar lo suficiente para llamar a su compañero, esperando con poca certidumbre de que pudiera volver a escuchar su voz. Nadie respondía a su nombre. Nadie emitía respuesta alguna.  
Estaba sola.  
No quedaba nadie.  
Aún podía oler la radiolaria con la que Bam-Bam había terminado de estallar entre ella y el resto de máquinas. Había sobrevivido de milagro. De no ser por aquella explosión, seguramente no hubiera existido posibilidad de haberse sanado tras la huida. Ya había muerto varias veces. Sabía que volver a perder la vida le permitiría seguir luchando con renovadas fuerzas, pero no había Luz suficiente para lograr curar el agotamiento de su mente.  
Se dejó caer contra una de las puertas del final de aquella simulación. Suspiró cansada y cerró los ojos.

(Valeria, necesitamos atravesar la puerta. No va a aguantar mucho tiempo más)  
\- Yo tampoco puedo aguantar más, Ðum. No sé dónde buscar -respondió resignada- He metido la pata hasta el fondo. Por mi culpa han vuelto a hacer daño no a uno, sino a dos amigos.  
(Eso no es cierto, Valeria...) trató de reconfortarla su espectro evitando mostrar su propia desesperación de verla así.

Una sacudida retorció el aire de sus pulmones y logró ahogarla unos instantes en los que boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. No era la primera vez. El Bosque sufría algún tipo de calambre, pero ni siquiera Ðum había logrado entender la alarma de los Vex. La joven tosió varias veces dejándose vencer contra el suelo y agarrándose la garganta por instinto hasta que pudo recobrar el aliento. Varios de los capilares de sus ojos se habían roto, dejando que los globos oculares se mancharan del mismo carmín que pintaba sus labios.

\- Dios... -jadeó con agonía.  
(Valeria...)  
\- Lo sé... -murmuró con voz seca- Una puerta más. Una más. Una más y encuentro a ese estúpido de Fidel...

Logró erguirse lo suficiente para sentarse sobre sus propias piernas. Pestañeó un par de veces para tratar de recobrar el enfoque de su vista, cada vez más nublada. La silueta de sus propias manos sobre el suelo se tambaleó a causa de las ondulaciones de las lágrimas que empezaron a gotear de sus ojos.

\- Fidel... -sollozó desesperada- Mierda, ¿Dónde te has ido?... ¿Por qué te has ido tú sólo?...

Dejó que su rostro se empapara. Ya no le importaba. Esperaba que la deshidratación lograse hacerse con ella y revivir como nueva. Al menos esperaba que su espectro tuviera la suficiente materia prima.

\- Tengo... tengo que encontrarle -se recordó, poniéndose de pie con un tambaleo- Tiene que estar por ahí... Tiene que seguir vivo.  
(Le encontraremos) la animó Ðum con lástima (Una puerta más)

La joven se limpió el rostro con una de sus mangas y atravesó el umbral de matriz que vibraba delante de ella. En la mitad del pasillo otra sacudida logró volver a tenderla de rodillas, pero se arrastró a gatas hasta el otro lado volviendo a bañarse en código perlino.  
Sus dedos se encontraron con otro tipo de piedra caliza. Una más fría. Fría o húmeda. Puede que ambas cosas. El musgo manchó su piel e hizo que sus manos resbalasen ligeramente. Tosió levantando ligeramente su cabeza alzando su mirada hasta encontrarse con algunos pequeños brotes de hierba que se llevó a la boca sin pensar. Eran frescas. Darse cuenta de que era capaz de saborearlas le indicó que eran reales. Si existía vegetación, debía haber agua.

\- Espera -exclamó con debilidad- Este olor.

El cansancio se hizo a un lado cuando el miedo se volvió protagonista. Ante ella se extendía un infinito campo de asfódelos. El cielo turquesa que se abovedaba sobre ella inundó sus ojos con el eco del tiempo que acababa de abandonar, pero en el firmamento esta vez flotaban extrañas estructuras piramidales de oscura silueta. La melodía del Jardín Negro acarició sus tímpanos sometiéndola a un temblor tan intenso que tuvo que hundir el rostro contra el suelo. Sabía que iba a morir devorada por sus raíces.

\- ¡Lo has conseguido! -exclamó una voz que le resultó extrañamente familiar.

Frunció el ceño dudando en volver a levantar su mirada, pero un extraño impulso la invitó a hacerlo.

(Oh no) susurró Ðum, familiarizado con la reverberación de la manifestación de la fuerza que empuñaba la voz de su Guardiana.

A varios metros más lejos, a una distancia que podría considerarse cauta, se alzaba ella misma, de pie entre las flores y con expresión expectante. Aquella persona era exactamente igual que ella. Compartían el mismo pelo, rostro y ojos, pero su aspecto era naturalmente mucho mejor que el de ella. Pese a la similitud, Valeria reconoció una diferencia que no podía llegar a describir, un tipo de aura que sabía que no era la suya propia. En el fondo de aquellos ojos azules se escondía un velo tan anciano que logró volver a hacer que su cuerpo se sacudiera con otro escalofrío.

\- Hemos escuchado tus gritos de auxilio -dijo el reflejo- Y aquí estás, por tu propio pie. Nos has encontrado.  
(Valeria, vámonos de aquí) suplicó su espectro (No te acerques a ella)  
\- Pero... ¿Quién... quién eres? -preguntó Valeria dejándose llevar por lo que entendió que eran alucinaciones.

La figura pestañeó una única vez en un gesto de sorpresa.

\- ¿No... nos reconoces? -preguntó extrañada con una ligera reverencia.

El gesto le hizo recordar que aún permanecía de rodillas. Por orgullo, o tal vez por simple educación, se esforzó para ponerse en pie. Su reflejo esperó con paciencia a que recobrara el aliento. Aquellos ojos seguían clavados en ella sin pestañear una sola vez. La negrura de sus pupilas se hundía tan profundo como el vacío más lejano del cosmos.

\- No somos vuestros amigos, tampoco somos vuestros enemigos -explicó caminando hacia ella con calma y juntando las manos antes de detenerse a tan sólo a tres pasos- Somos... vuestra salvación.

Valeria extendió ligeramente los brazos para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio, ya que otra de aquellas sacudidas volvió a hacer que el Jardín temblase. Su reflejo la ignoró un instante para observar a su alrededor con una pequeña e insignificante mueca de molestia.

\- Ahí está de nuevo -murmuró- Siempre es lo mismo.  
(Valeria... Valeria por favor, vámonos de aquí)  
\- Ah -dijo el eco volviendo a romper el silencio, arqueando sus cejas y sonriendo- Ahí está de nuevo, la chispa del cascarón. Déjame verla.

Extendió una de sus manos con la palma hacia arriba, obligando a Ðum a manifestarse sobre ella sin esfuerzo alguno. Ver a su espectro bajo el control de alguien a quien no conocía logró hacer reaccionar a la Guardiana.

\- ¡No le hagas daño! -exclamó tratando de alcanzarlo con sus dedos.  
\- No voy a hacer tal cosa -respondió el reflejo evitando que recuperase a su espectro.

Valeria tragó saliva y apretó los labios volviendo a hacer que éstos se resquebrajasen. El sabor de la sangre no logró distraerla del hecho de empezar a comprender la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- Es... ¿Eres... eres el Jardín? -le preguntó.

Ella la miró de reojo. Mantenía al pequeño dispositivo en silencio en una especie de estado durmiente. Aún flotaba, pero su óptico centelleaba con menor intensidad, como si parte de su Luz le hubiera sido arrebatada. Sonrió tan dulcemente que la joven entendió ante quién se encontraba.

\- Tengo que irme -le dijo Valeria intentando no entrar en pánico- Por favor... devuélvemelo. Por favor.  
\- Esta cubierta os impide ver la imagen completa -dijo la figura devolviéndole su espectro con un cortés ademán- ¿No lo entiendes? Eres tú la que ha pedido auxilio, la Luz no puede ayudarte aquí. Somos nosotros quienes hemos respondido a tu llamada. Acéptanos, es lo mejor para ti.  
\- Yo... yo sólo estoy buscando a un amigo. Me iré y no volveré a molestar.

Ella rió con ternura.

\- ¿Molestar? Viniste aquí buscando saltarte las reglas del juego, ¿Pretendes hablarnos de respeto, cuando no puedes aceptar las normas?  
\- ¿Qué... qué normas? -titubeó Valeria.  
\- Que mi propósito es cerrar las flores, y que todo lo que florece debe ser consumido por los gusanos que habitan en el suelo.

Bajó la mirada para tratar de reflexionar, pero fue incapaz de posar sus ojos sobre el suelo por temor a que la figura saltase sobre ella. Su tranquila sonrisa y sus despiertos ojos no se habían perturbado un ápice.

\- No... no comprendo...  
\- Cribador -completó el reflejo.  
\- Cribador -repitió Valeria obedientemente.  
\- Luchas contra normas y órdenes de los que ni siquiera eres consciente. Alteras el patrón alejándolo del propósito y la razón por la que siempre ha existido -acusó el Cribador con la misma calma- Todo por un hombre. Todo por ser incapaz de aceptar el fin de una insignificante vida -suspiró- Esta es una de las cosas de las que traté de advertir al Jardinero. La existencia sólo traería sufrimiento y generaría infecciones putrefactas que acabarían llegando al Jardín. Y aquí estás, tú: la primera pústula. Hija nada menos que de su ley y la mía, producto de nuestro enfrentamiento y resultado de su proyecto. Insomne, Guardiana, cáncer del patrón. Tentándole a hacer trampas.  
\- Yo... yo... -titubeó Valeria dolida, asustada y aterrada- No... no entiendo de qué me estás hablando, Cribador. Por favor... expl-... explícame.

Ella dejó caer suavemente los hombros y asintió una vez sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Sabes por qué el patrón trata de autodestruirse? ¿Por qué hasta ahora no has visto a ninguna máquina pelearse contra otra igual?

Valeria frunció ligeramente el ceño. Entendió aquellas palabras como una referencia a los Vex.

\- Los patrones participarán en una estructura solo si beneficia a su capacidad de seguir existiendo. Cuanto más exitosa se haga la estructura, mayor será la tentación de hacer trampa, mayor será la ganancia de los tramposos frente a sus vecinos honestos y mayor será la capacidad que desarrollarán para controlar las leyes que deberían impedir su egoísmo. Para evitarlo, la estructura debe castigar a los tramposos con una violencia que aumente en proporción a su éxito.  
\- P-pero -titubeó la joven- No han hecho daño a nadie.  
\- Te haré otra pregunta -dijo el Cribador- ¿Querrías tener en el cuerpo una bomba que detona si te desvías de las necesidades de la sociedad?  
\- No -respondió Valeria asustada.  
\- Entonces, ¿Por qué permitir que una única partícula logre corromper al resto? ¿Acaso no tratarías de eliminar el tumor antes de extenderse?  
\- Yo... sí.  
\- ¿Y por qué, entonces, has protegido a la única alteración que ha logrado cambiar el patrón de las flores? ¿Por qué traerlo hasta aquí?

Valeria se observó tratando de buscar aquello a lo que se refería.

\- Me refiero a ti -explicó el Cribador- Impusiste la moral falsa que os gobierna. Decidiste moldear al patrón según tus leyes, señalando quién era el mal y quién no. ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Qué sabes tú de un monstruo como yo?

La joven balbuceó antes de responder, buscando una manera con la que justificarse pero aterrada por la idea de llevarle la contraria.

\- No... no sé mucho. Pero... pero tú... le arrebataste a Ðum su primer Guardián.

El Cribador rió.

\- ¿Arrebatar? ¿Crees que fui e impuse mi marca especial? Nada tan tosco.  
\- Pero Ryan era un hombre egoísta que intentó matar a su espectro para obtener tu poder.  
\- Ese fue su error y su acierto. No estaba entregado a la práctica de mi principio. No de la manera en que admiradores como Oryx me pertenecen. Su caída fue producto de alguno de ellos, no de mi intervención.

Valeria permaneció en silencio, confusa por sus palabras, sin llegar a decidirse en creérselas o no.

\- Eres igual que el Jardinero -volvió a decir el Cribador- Ese refugiado vagabundo optó por plantarse y consumir su poder para decir: «Voy a demostrar que tengo razón. Voy a apostar a que, teniendo poder sobre la física y confianza en la libertad absoluta, la gente decidirá construir un reino amable protegido con lanzas. Y no caerá en la tentación. Y no se rendirá a las divisiones. Y nunca se dejará arrastrar por el cinismo de pensar que los demás son tan buenos que yo puedo permitirme un poco de maldad».  
\- Pero yo no pienso eso -se trató de defender Valeria- Hay gente mala.  
\- Y aún así negarte a verlo te mató una vez -respondió nuevamente la manifestación, logrando hacerle ver que se mentía- Y sigues persistiendo en tu intento de saltarte las normas, de construir un mundo en el que la muerte no existe. ¿Quién eres para decidir cambiar las cosas por un único hombre? ¿Por qué estás segura de que aplicar tu moral es lo correcto?

Valeria derramó un par de lágrimas al agachar la cabeza incapaz de argumentar nada más.

\- Yo... yo sólo quiero volver a verle... volver a ver... a mi padre. Y a mi amigo... Sólo quiero... irme a casa.  
\- Tú puedes elegir -le dijo con voz suave- Ni el Jardinero ni yo sabemos con certeza si tendremos la razón eterna y universalmente, no podemos ser nada más de lo que somos. Eso es lo que nos distingue.  
\- ¿Y... y qué propones que haga? Yo sólo...  
\- Quieres volver a ver a tu padre, ¿Pero acaso no lo soy yo? -preguntó el Cribador extendiendo ligeramente sus brazos.

La joven abrió más sus ojos para volver a mirarle. La silueta se volvió tan difusa que dejó de reconocerse en ella.

\- ¿Acaso no te creé? El impulso del primer depredador que produjo la explosión cámbrica, la evolución del mejor superviviente. ¿Acaso como Insomne no naciste en mi seno cuando el Viajero os apuntó con su Luz para tratar de repelerme? Puede que ya no puedas recordarlo, ya que el Jardinero te arrebató lo que experimentaste en tu anterior vida, pero, ¿No es cierto que los Insomnes dormís acunados en el limbo que nos separa al Jardinero y a mí? Dime...  
\- Valeria -susurró ella- Valeria.  
\- Valeria -repitió el Cribador educadamente- ¿Qué ha hecho él para ayudarte, para ayudaros? Morís en su nombre esperando que algún día os responda, pero soy siempre yo quien trata de contaros mi verdad mientras él os ignora.

Ella rompió a llorar cuando vio en sus palabras parte de razón. El simple pensamiento de que podía estar en lo cierto tomó la forma del rostro de a quien más echaba de menos. La figura de su padre, los rasgos metálicos de aquel que la encontró y la salvó cuando más lo necesitaba.

\- Ven conmigo, Valeria. Ya está bien de sufrir -susurró el reflejo de Cayde-6.  
\- Papá... -sollozó la joven tomando sus manos sin dejar de temblar.

El Cribador tiró suavemente de las puntas de sus dedos para guiar sus pasos y que recortase por sí misma la distancia entre ambos. La Guardiana enterró su empapado rostro en el viejo peto de cuero desgastado del cadáver que ahora la abrazaba.

\- Lo siento mucho -se lamentó abrazándole.  
\- Sé que has estado buscándome -dijo él acariciándole la cabeza con mimo- Ya se acabó. No tienes que luchar más. Cierra los ojos.

Valeria pestañeó un par de veces notando un cosquilleo en los bordes de ambos globos oculares. Aunque ella no fuera capaz de verlos, una neblina negra estaba empezando a trepar por ellos.

\- Yo... -sorbió la nariz y alzó su mentón para mirarle- Tengo que presentarte a alguien, tiene que estar cerca... por favor, ayúdame...ayúdame a buscarle.  
\- Sé quién es -le dijo el Cribador- Pero ya no es mío. No puedo estar donde no se me ha invitado. No puedo saber dónde está.  
\- Pero... pero... -insistió ella.  
\- Sé lo que hizo Uldren -la interrumpió- Pero éste... no sé si lo entenderá.

La joven se frotó un párpado a causa de la irritación de la que estaba empezando a ser consciente antes de volver a abrazarse a la imagen de su padre mientras ésta la arropaba con su propia capa.

\- ¿U-Uldren? -repitió confusa pestañeando pesadamente por el cansancio.

Él acarició sus mejillas para hacer que ignorase sus palabras, reconfortándola más contra su cuerpo para que se rindiera por completo a las caricias. Valeria dejó descansar sus ojos sintiendo que sus pies se hacían cada vez más ligeros y el extremo agotamiento de su cuerpo empezaba a volverse más liviano, como si presionar su mejilla contra el peto de quien creía que era su padre se transformase poco a poco en la más cómoda de las hamacas. Sonrió reconfortada por la sensación de encontrarse por fin en los brazos de Cayde, pero en el fondo de la oscuridad de su mente volvió a ver un pequeño haz de luz con forma triangular que llamó su atención. En la lejanía, Fidel desaparecía tras el umbral.

\- Sabes... lo que hizo Uldren -susurró frunciendo el ceño débilmente.

Recuperar ligeramente la consciencia le hizo percatarse de cómo ahora el abrazo se había tornado tan frío y áspero como la lengua de un gato muerto.

\- No... yo... yo no te he invitado. Cayde... no te invitó. Él no era... él no estaba...

Todas las partículas de su cuerpo temblaron como si algo las obligara a separarse y volverse a unir para dar forma a su cuerpo. Ahogó un grito ante la sensación abriendo sus ojos de par en par, incapaz de ver algo que no fuera la negrura absoluta.

\- ¡Tú estabas allí! -logró bramar Valeria- ¿Quién te invitó?

Su propia pregunta lanzada al silencio la hizo responderse a sí misma. Uldren Sov.

Uldren Sov.

Uldren Sov.

El Jardín Negro. La semilla del Cribador. El corazón que infectó un día el lugar. Los secretos que el Jardín había plantado en él.

Todo había sido un error.

Algo iba mal.

Valeria gritó con todo el aire con el que pudieron hacerse sus pulmones en aquella burbuja de vacío que se expandía infinitamente sobre ella. Sin nada sobre lo que pudiera sostenerse o apoyo al que pudiera agarrarse luchó con todas sus fuerzas sin saber contra qué luchaba realmente. Debía salir de allí, debía deshacerse del abrazo.

\- No seas ingenua -escuchó en el interior de su cabeza- Has vivido engañada toda tu vida, no quieras morir ahora negándote a aceptar la verdad.

La joven volvió a chillar para lograr tapar los susurros de aquella voz sin ningún tipo de control. Cada lágrima que se desprendía de sus pestañas ardía y flotaba cayendo hacia arriba y estallando en millones de partículas que se suspendieron en el aire formando constelaciones oscuras que observaron cómo se retorcía en el yugo de su propia agonía. Tiró de sus párpados con las uñas logrando arrancar varias de aquellas pestañas, pero cuando se miró las manos vio que sobre sus palmas había restos de raíces. Presa del pánico siguió tirando de ellos, sacando cada vez tallos más largos que brotaban bajo su piel como venas.

\- ¡NO, NO, NO! -gritó desesperada.

La sangre que derramó se coaguló en el hueco aire en forma de pétalos de asfódelos. El patrón tomó forma como la flor que un día había robado para el hombre que amaba. Con los dedos agarrotados y el rostro descompuesto en una maraña de arañazos estiró sus manos para arrancarla, pero la planta se había afianzado en aquella invisible pared como si sus raíces se extendieran hasta lo profundo de aquella prisión etérea. Jadeó. Retiró su mano izquierda para apretarse la tela que cubría su pecho y gritó con un último esfuerzo con el que logró arrancar el brote del único color que podía ver.  
El impulso logró hacerla caer hacia atrás, aunque el Jardín Negro era ajeno al tiempo y los segundos transcurrieron como si fuesen minutos. Valeria suspiró tranquila al notar que los cimientos de su cautiverio se estaban viniendo abajo. Poco a poco comenzó a identificar más colores. El verde del Jardín logró devolverla a casa por un instante, pero el rojo seguía invadiendo su visión. Una repentina corriente de frío alcanzó su hombro derecho y en aquel momento eterno logró darse cuenta de que lo que teñía sus ojos era la sangre del brazo del que se había desprendido y que se despedía de ella cayendo en el barrizal en el que acababa de pelearse consigo misma.  
Incrédula por aquello que estaba observando se llevó la mano izquierda a lo que quedaba de su hombro. Un río de sangre la caló por completo, pero tardó varios segundos en sentir una pizca de dolor. Tembló sin ser capaz de pestañear siquiera, mirando entre sus empapados dedos el miembro que acababa de perder. Ni siquiera pudo distinguir que el Jardín volvía a temblar bajo sus pies. La intensa luz que lo siguió le hizo creer que los Vex acababan de encontrarla o que sin duda había muerto. Frente a ella se alzaban ahora más puertas triangulares, salvo que esta vez la sala era redonda y el cielo completamente blanco la hizo entrecerrar los ojos a causa de la propia sensibilidad que sufrían.  
El caudal de su hemorragia empapó el nuevo y pulido suelo. Allí no quedaba nada de verdor que la hiciera pensar que seguía en el Jardín Negro. Mirarse la desgarrada carne que colgaba de su lado derecho logró hacerla por fin gritar y darse cuenta del dolor de la herida. Su voz se perdió en el tiempo resonando eternamente entre los pasillos de las Galerías mientras que su cuerpo cedía nuevamente de rodillas a causa del desfallecimiento. La oscuridad volvió a hacerse con su visión, pero esta vez sabía que no era la obra del Cribador.

Estaba sola.

Moriría completamente sola.

Asher observó cómo los relucientes ojos de su hija se habían apagado ligeramente mientras contaba aquella historia. Tal y como había descrito al Cribador y a su espectro, parecían arrojar menos luz que antes. El pequeño dispositivo de Valeria levitaba en silencio al lado de su cabeza, dejando al científico con la incógnita de si se encontraba en un estado vegetativo al igual que el suyo. Su óptico era distinto. Aún le miraba con el mismo color y diseño azul con el que lo había conocido la primera vez.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó esforzándose por centrarse en los datos.  
\- A eso... a eso es a lo que quería llegar -dijo Valeria en voz baja- En primer lugar... mi compañero... no sabe nada de esta historia. No sabe sobre lo de... el brazo -explicó abriendo y cerrando la mano, apoyada ahora sobre su rodilla derecha con la palma hacia arriba- No se lo he contado.  
\- ¿Por qué motivo?

Ella asintió una vez.

\- Hay algo que debes saber. Pero debes prometerme que no le dirás nada absolutamente a nadie. Esto es un secreto entre tú y yo.

Aquellas palabras lograron despertar la curiosidad y la preocupación de su padre, que pestañeó una sola vez y se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, mirando de reojo a la entrada de su estudio para comprobar que nadie se hubiera asomado a poner la oreja.

\- No sé exactamente cuándo sucederá, pero el tiempo va a romperse en Mercurio. Los Guardianes lograrán pasar a las Galerías. Fue pura casualidad que yo estuviera... en el Jardín. La grieta se extendió hasta el lugar donde yo me encontraba en la línea temporal haciéndome saltar hacia adelante.  
\- Tanto el Jardín como las Galerías responden a leyes distintas, ¿Cómo sabes que es así? -comprobó Asher con su natural escepticismo.  
\- Porque me crucé con mi compañero, pero él sigue sin saber nada de mi brazo -respondió ella en voz baja mirándole a los ojos.

Su padre frunció ligeramente el ceño y los labios en una expresión mientras meditaba sobre lo que Valeria trataba de explicarle.

\- Continúa.  
\- Fue él quien logró mantenerme con vida el tiempo suficiente hasta que me encontraron los Vex. Ellos, los que Bam-Bam infectó. Si Fidel logra entrar a las Galerías significa que hay una manera de acceder de algún modo, de viajar por ellas y de ir hacia atrás.

Antes de que el científico la interrumpiera, la joven levantó su mano hacia su espectro.

\- Hay algo más. Tengo otra prueba para demostrar que no me equivoco.

Ðum se sacudió suavemente para transmaterializar un extenso trozo de tela de un color hueso roto que cubrió su hombro y se deslizó hasta colgar del interior de su brazo. Valeria la tomó entre las manos y se la mostró. Asher la analizó meticulosamente sin encontrar nada que lograse llamar su atención salvo las huellas de unas manchas que se extendían casi por todo el embozo, como si hubiera tratado de limpiarlas en vano. Eran de color óxido y oscurecían el tejido de forma muy tenue.

\- Esto es suyo. Trató de cortar la hemorragia con ella apretándola contra la herida. Me hizo prometer que se la devolvería. Pero sigue teniendo la suya, una sábana de color perla. Anoche mismamente me arropó con ella.

Su padre ignoró el doble sentido con el que podría haberse expresado, centrado únicamente en las nuevas posibilidades que Valeria estaba exponiéndole.

\- ¿Dices entonces que te cruzaste con tu futuro compañero y volviste al presente?  
\- Di... muchas vueltas durante mi estancia. No estoy muy segura de cuánto del pasado y del futuro he llegado a ver -respondió ella.

Asher respiró profundamente antes de darle de vuelta la sábana aún con expresión seria. Sus ojos estaban sedientos de conocimiento, pero tras ellos se ocultaba una especial sospecha del posible estado mental de su hija, de que estuviera tocada por la influencia de la Oscuridad y realmente todo lo que hubiese vivido fueran divagaciones.

\- Descríbeme lo sucedido. Con detalles -exigió.  
\- Él... como he dicho, me mantuvo con vida y me ayudó a recorrer las Galerías buscando la salida, pero los Vex nos acabaron localizando. Hablaron de una forma similar a como lo hacía Bam-Bam. Exigieron que me fuera con ellos ya que era la única posibilidad de mantenerme con vida. A él no le dejaron acompañarme. Le explicaron que aquel no era su sitio, que era una molestia. Había demasiados Guardianes en aquel laberinto como para preocuparse por uno más. Supongo que sabían que no soportaría... ver mi transición.  
\- ¿Transición?

Valeria asintió y tiró levemente de los anillos que decoraban el nacimiento de sus coletas hacia abajo, torsionándose y apartándose los nacimientos del pelo con los dedos. Entre los filamentos Asher pudo ver los dos remaches metálicos que se ocultaban tras el peinado.

\- Fue una operación complicada -murmuró dejando que Asher las examinara con las puntas de los dedos de su mano izquierda, sufriendo algún escalofrío a causa del tacto.  
\- ¿Aún no han sanado? -preguntó afilando su mirada.  
\- Son sensibles, nada más. El frío es lo que llevo peor. El calor también me abrasa, si se acerca lo suficiente.  
\- Comprensible. El metal es un buen conductor.

Ella volvió a asentir recolocándose las decoraciones para evitar olvidarse y cometer un posible desliz.

\- Hurgaron dentro para conectar los nervios con los circuitos y que no hubiera rechazo. Necesitaron varios ajustes. También han... situado una pequeña bomba que completa el circuito del brazo. Funciona al igual que un corazón. También es lo que me permite entenderme con ellos en cierto modo.  
\- Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que el fluido radiolario no te haya infectado? ¿No notas... nada? -preguntó el científico tocándose inconscientemente la parte derecha de su propio pecho.  
\- ¿Recuerdas... lo mucho que nos costó encontrar una radiolaria como la de Bam-Bam?

Su padre abrió más los ojos uniendo cabos rápidamente.

\- Cero negativo. Nunca me dijiste cuál era mi grupo sanguíneo.  
\- El Vex trató de replicar tu sangre. ¿Por qué?  
\- Sabes que los que no pertenecen a la Oscuridad, prefieren mantenerse al margen de ser controlados por ella. Los Insomnes no dejamos de ser parte de su fruto.  
\- Pero eso... es imposible -murmuró Asher.  
\- Papá -le dijo la joven tratando de mantener su atención- No es la primera vez que un Vex colabora con un Guardián. Era cuestión de tiempo que se formase algún tipo de alianza.  
\- ¿Alianza?

Ella inclinó un poco la cabeza para volver a mirarse la garra de metal.

\- Saldé mi deuda sirviendo a la Mente que ordenó salvarme la vida. Mientras limpiaba el Jardín de Oscuridad y les proporcionaba un refugio seguro, ellos buscaron a través del tiempo a Fidel. Me mostraron cosas que no sabía.  
\- ¿Que serviste a una mente? -repitió incrédulo el científico- De ninguna manera, eso es imposible.

Valeria rió con suavidad echando de menos aquel tipo de exclamaciones por su parte.

\- Briareo jamás me ha obligado a hacer nada que fuera en contra de otros Guardianes. Sabe perfectamente que ya me han manipulado lo suficiente. Tratar de jugar conmigo implicaría tener que afrontar las consecuencias, y cuando acoges a alguien en tu seno estás mostrándole también tus debilidades.

Asher se pellizcó una mejilla y se puso de pie para darle la espalda y comprobar algunas de sus anotaciones.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no volverá a exigir más favores?

La joven irguió la espalda y miró a su alrededor para robar una de las túnicas de su padre ya que temía que las vendas de su pecho terminasen de ceder. Le resultaba vergonzoso quedarse desnuda de cintura para arriba. Se arropó con ella cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en una de las paredes.

\- No me importa que me pidan más ayuda. Son realmente pocas unidades.  
\- ¿De cuántas estamos hablando?  
\- Cuarenta y nueve. Sin contar conmigo -respondió Valeria- Y sin incluir a Ðum.

Su padre volvió a enfocar su atención sobre el espectro.

\- ¿Puede sanarte? ¿Puede... resucitarte? -preguntó con cierto miedo, pero poniendo ante todo siempre su interés científico.

Verla asentir le proporcionó un gran alivio.

\- ¿Así que han logrado sintonizar también la Luz con tu apéndice? Interesante.

Valeria sonrió con cierta picardía.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? ¿Lo sabes? -inquirió Asher esta vez con más curiosidad.  
\- Eh... -la joven se rascó la cabeza- No estoy segura, pero año arriba, año abajo... ¿Calculo que unos 240?

Él bufó sacudiendo la cabeza, pero sonreía ligeramente. Su hija arqueó las cejas inclinándose a un lado para comprobar si estaba viendo bien.

\- ¿Estás sonriendo, Asher? -le provocó.  
\- Has sido realmente estúpida y torpe -respondió el científico- Pero has logrado apañártelas bien.

Aquellas palabras lograron saciar cierta necesidad de aprobación que siempre había tratado de encontrar en él.

\- Claro que sí -dijo Valeria- Yo nunca me equivoco.

Él se giró arqueando una ceja sin lograr esconder su media sonrisa al reconocer la muletilla.

\- Oh. Antes de que se me olvide... hay otra cosa que debes saber, aquello que por ningún motivo ni bajo ninguna circunstancia, puedes decirle a nadie. A nadie, papá. -recalcó ella- Prométemelo.  
\- ¿Tan importante es?  
\- Es importante para mí... y no es algo que me afect- bueno, sí que me afecta -recapacitó- Pero necesito un ojo objetivo para comprobar que está bien. Soy consciente de que... si la Oscuridad me sigue afectando, esté influenciándome para no ver sus raíces.  
\- ¿Quieres que examine a tu compañero? -dedujo Asher- Debería comprobar primero tu estado, para no perder más el tiempo.

Valeria asintió retirándose de nuevo la túnica y sosteniendo los vendajes en el centro de su pecho sin evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza. Asher exploró celosamente el estado de su piel y escaneó su Luz con distintos artilugios para comprobar el tipo de radiación que emitía. Sus muecas de concentración llegaron a preocuparla un poco, pero conocía perfectamente cada una de las expresiones del científico. Los murmuros no eran motivo para entrar en pánico.

\- No encuentro nada distinto -le dijo varios minutos después- Por lo que me has descrito, el picor que sentiste en los ojos puede que tuviera algo que ver con tu posesión, pero si la Oscuridad se vuelve a manifestar es muy posible que manipule tu sentidos, tal y como has adivinado.

Ella suspiró con cierto alivio y asintió.

\- Yo... bueno -murmuró rascándose la cabeza después de arroparse de nuevo- He comprobado si veía algo así en Fidel... pero temía que ambos estuvieramos... ya sabes -dijo haciendo un ademán tenebroso con las manos- Flipando un poco. Él... tiene ciertos antecedentes, ¿Sabes?  
\- ¿Antecedentes? ¿Ha sido poseído también?

Valeria rió realmente nerviosa logrando llamar la atención de Uldren, que escuchó el eco de sus carcajadas desde el exterior.

\- Sí... digamos que sí. Esto...  
\- ¿Ayudante? -la llamó su padre con cierta sospecha- ¿Qué es lo que no puedo contar?  
\- Prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie. Prométemelo por favor, papá.  
\- No me vengas con sensiblerías ahora -dijo Asher levantando rápidamente un muro entre ambos para evitar que tratara de encandilarle- Dime de qué se trata.  
\- Mi compañero... es... puede que sea...es... es Uldren Sov... este... -balbuceó señalando vagamente a la puerta- El que está fuera. Fidel.

Su padre arqueó una ceja cruzándose de brazos con expresión escéptica.

\- ¿Y bien?  
\- ¿Y bien... qué?  
\- ¿Dónde está la gracia? -exigió saber.  
\- ¡No estoy bromeando! -protestó Valeria.

Él la analizó con la mirada en silencio.

\- Supongamos que te creo. Que el Príncipe ha resucitado como Guardián y que ahora forma parte de tu escuadra -dijo frotándose ligeramente el mentón- ¿En qué momento has decidido aceptarle como compañero?

Valeria suspiró con cierta tristeza agarrándose la muñeca derecha y bajando la mirada.

\- A los dos nos han tomado por tontos. Nos hemos tropezado con la misma piedra. Puede que yo... si no hubiera recapacitado a tiempo... Sería injusto por mi padre no entender por lo que pasó. Ni siquiera lo recuerda, pero yo lo he visto en el Jardín. Sé que la Oscuridad decía la verdad cuando me contó que Uldren había sido suyo.  
\- ¿Le viste en el Jardín? ¿Viste que estaba corrupto? -preguntó interesado Asher.

Ella asintió para volver a mirarle.

\- Sé que no era precisamente un santo -aclaró- pero... conmigo...  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que no te traicionará? ¿Que no volverá a ser el tipo de persona que era antes de ser un Guardián?

Ella empezó a sonrojarse frunciendo los labios.

\- Valeria, por favor -suspiró su padre frustrado al reconocer aquella expresión.  
\- Me dijo que me quería -trató de explicarse ella.  
\- ¡Y yo te puedo decir que mañana va a llover vinagre! ¿Es posible? ¡Claro, en las circunstancias adecuadas! ¿Es poco probable? ¡Mucho! ¿Acaso no sabes que Uldren era conocido por sus maquinaciones?  
\- ¡Mierda, Asher, ya lo sé! -protestó ella aún más avergonzada- Pero sé que antes de eso no era tan... tan así. Sé que su hermana le manipulaba, que estaba corrupto por la semilla del Jardín, sí, puede que fuese un verdadero capullo, pero también era bueno con su gente. Sé que... sé que haría lo que fuera por ayudarme, por redimirse. Esas palabras... aún no me las ha dicho. No ahora. No este Uldren.

El científico volvió a suspirar con cierta exasperación.

\- ¿Fue el que te encontraste en las Galerías?  
\- Sí -respondió secamente su hija volviendo a agachar la cabeza con un pequeño puchero- Sé que no me equivoco. Me ha demostrado que puedo confiar en él.

Asher se frotó una ceja sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Dile que pase...

La joven asintió y recordó cubrir sus manos con unos guantes que también tomó prestados del armario de su padre. Se recolocó la túnica comprobando que estaba correctamente abrochada y se asomó al exterior para buscar a su compañero con la mirada. Le vio metros más lejos comprobando el estado de sus armas, sentado sobre una roca y con la capucha ensombreciendo la silueta de su casco. Uldren se percató en seguida de que alguien le observaba. Ver que ella le hacía un ademán para que se acercase le indicó que ya podía entrar en aquella pequeña instalación improvisada.  
La observó cuando estuvo más cerca. Ver que se había vestido con las ropas de su padre le hizo fruncir ligeramente el ceño, pero su rostro no mostraba que tuviera que contarle ninguna mala noticia. Estaba completamente sana. Dirigió su mirada esta vez hacia Asher, que esperaba con cierta mueca de impaciencia y cansancio.

\- Adelante, alteza -dijo con sarcasmo.

El tono que usó logró incomodarle lo suficiente para volver a comprobar la expresión de su compañera, quien puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo un ademán para que no prestase atención a su intento de mofa. Sentir cómo le acariciaba con cuidado la espalda logró compensar en parte su preocupación. Asher seguía observándolos con recelo, analizando cada movimiento que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hacer. Su hija escoltó a aquel anónimo Guardián hasta detrás del cambiador improvisado para evitar que nadie pudiera observarlos desde fuera. Después, se puso a la derecha de Uldren para ampliar aún más la cobertura y vigilar que su padre no perdiese los nervios.  
Con cierta duda, el Príncipe se quitó la capa y se deshizo de su casco para descubrirse el rostro para mirar a los ojos al padre de su compañera, que arqueó las cejas pestañeando varias veces como si se sorprendiera. Valeria afiló su mirada.

\- Entonces es cierto -dijo Asher- Eres Uldren Sov.

La joven puso los brazos en jarra con cierta protesta.

\- ¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?  
\- ¿Sinceramente? -dijo su padre- Creí que sí que estabas «flipando» -explicó con cierta sorna- Por la forma en la que se te dilataban las pupilas al mencionar su nombre y tus antecedentes, supuse que tu pobre mente se había refugiado en la fantasía para mantenerse a flote.  
\- ¿M-mis pupilas? -repitió avergonzada- ¿Fantasía? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No digas tonterías!  
\- ¿Tonterías? -se giró de nuevo hacia Uldren, que reforzó su postura por instinto- ¿Puedes creerte lo que llegó a aburrirme contigo cuando era una cría?  
\- ¿¡Aburrirte!? -volvió a repetir la joven algo alterada por la situación- ¿¡De qué demonios hablas!?  
\- Esta señorita llegó a conoceros a ti y a tu hermana la reina cuando antes de quedarse huérfana.

Uldren miró a Valeria con un interrogante en los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo que...? Bam-Bam no me mostró nada de esa historia.  
\- ¡Y no me extraña! -exclamó Asher encogiéndose de hombros- Borraste esos registros cuando alcanzaste cierta edad por la vergüenza que te producía mencionar nada del tema.  
\- ¿Valeria? -murmuró el Príncipe.  
\- Vamos... vamos a ver, ¿Qué pasó exactamente? -exigió saber Valeria.

Asher se sentó demostrando que la presencia del Guardián no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Uldren dudó en imitarle. El científico se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes para luego suspirar con cierto cansancio.

\- Cuando Cayde te trajo aquí, eras una cría completamente salvaje que apenas obedecía ninguna de mis órdenes. Tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por premiar las pocas veces que decidías mantener un buen comportamiento. Cuando lograste entender que no era una amenaza y comenzaste a hablar conmigo, no dejabas de repetir que tenías que volver con el jefe de tu padre.

Ella frunció los labios mirando de reojo a su compañero, quien se había cruzado de brazos y había apoyado el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pierna derecha mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Es la hija de un Cuervo? -preguntó.

Asher asintió dos veces.

\- Por los cuentos que me contó, así es -afirmó con cierta seguridad- Antes de que sus padres partiesen en la misión que acabó derivando en... todo esto, se reunieron en la sala del trono con ella para despedirse. Se ve que a esta niña le llamó especialmente la atención el... atractivo de los miembros de la realeza.

El Príncipe ladeó su rostro para mirar a su compañera ligeramente ojiplático, pero ella había levantado su mano derecha paralelamente al suyo, advirtiendo que eso sería exactamente lo que él haría, completamente presa de la vergüenza.

\- Estás mintiendo -acusó Valeria tratando de escapar de aquella situación.  
\- ¡Mintiendo! -repitió Asher ofendido- ¡Tengo pruebas que lo demuestran!  
\- ¿¡PRUEBAS!? -exclamó ella deshaciendo completamente su postura y agazapándose por instinto- ¿¡CÓMO QUE PRUEBAS!?

Vio que su padre se ponía de pie y sintió una fuerte tentación de huir tirando de su compañero para abandonar la escena. Su respiración se había agitado lo suficiente para advertir a Uldren de cómo de desbocado latía su corazón. Ella le miró con la cara descompuesta en una mueca de horror y timidez entremezcladas. Ver que él había afilado su mirada con una cruel sonrisa la hizo sentir como si se enfrentara a un imponente adversario.

\- Uldren -susurró con cierta súplica- Uldren, no. Por favor.  
\- Por favor, Asher -dijo el Príncipe usando su tono más cortés mientras se sentaba en el taburete que había usado su compañera- Cuéntame más de esas historias.  
\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS! -gritó ella agarrando uno de sus brazos.  
\- No voy a ser tan maleducado de dejar a tu padre con la palabra en la boca -se justificó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella ahogó una exclamación que le hizo reír en voz baja mientras se tapaba parcialmente los labios con el dorso de los dedos de una mano.

\- Por favor, por favor Uldren, por favor, me quiero ir -insistió enrojeciendo aún más y dándole varios tirones suaves.  
\- Eso no te va a funcionar conmigo ahora, Valeria -presumió él- Será mejor que te sientes.

La joven se tapó el rostro con las manos bufando con fuerza y siguió a su padre como a una sombra para comprobar qué era lo que buscaba en la parte trasera de su estudio.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? -trató de indagar.  
\- Tráeme ese baúl hasta aquí, necesito un par de cosas -respondió Asher con normalidad.  
\- ¿Qué cosas? -inquirió ella presa de los nervios.  
\- ¿Te pregunto yo por tus asuntos? -protestó impacientado el científico- Sé útil y hazme caso.

Sabiendo que aquello supondría un perjuicio para ella, obedeció hasta dejar la caja de mediano tamaño en una mesa cerca al lugar donde se habían reunido. Se mantuvo de pie, en posición de guardia, al lado de ella para ser la primera en ver aquello que ocultaba en su interior. Asher la volvió a espantar con varios ademanes para que le dejara su espacio. No supo donde situarse, por lo que acabó quedándose de pie entre ambos, pero guardando cierta distancia y mirándoles con gesto desconfiado.

\- Aquí está. ¡Mira! -dijo Asher sacando varios dibujos de aspecto rudimentario.

Tenían el aspecto de haber sido realizados por alguien que respondía a la edad que su padre había descrito: unos cuatro o cinco años. La diferencia de acabado entre ellos indicaba que se había pasado varios años dibujando historias similares. Las figuras eran fácilmente reconocibles, ya que una tenía el pelo blanco, largo y de ojos azules, y la otra era azul con el pelo negro y ladeado con una mirada dorada.

\- NO -sentenció Valeria escandalizada- ESTO ES UNA VENGANZA POR IRME A LA TORRE.  
\- ¡Qué bonitos! -exclamó alegremente Kebap.

Uldren rió a pleno pulmón.

\- Deja de interrumpirle, por favor -le pidió- Quiero saber más.  
\- ¿¡POR QUÉ QUIERES SABER MÁS!?  
\- Oh -el Príncipe arqueó las cejas y se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa traviesa- Es que... me *pica* la curiosidad.

Valeria sintió cómo su mandíbula caía casi hasta el suelo y se llevó una mano al pecho completamente escandalizada, sabiendo que aquella era la venganza que su compañero había decidido cobrarse por haberle hecho terminarse el plato de ramen.

\- ERES UN DESGRACIADO -le acusó, señalándole después con un dedo- ¡ESTO ES PASARSE!

Él volvió a reír en voz alta y le hizo un cortés ademán a Asher para que continuase.

\- Por favor -le invitó nuevamente.

Asher asintió varias veces mientras seguía hurgando con ambas manos entre los recuerdos de la infancia de su hija.

\- Y esto -dijo sacando dos viejos muñecos que representaban a cada uno de ellos- No puedes llegar a comprender el dolor de cabeza que llegó a causarme. No era necesario contarle cuentos para dormir, ya se encargaba ella de contarme todos los planes que tenía para cuando fuese mayor de edad. Cayde le prohibió estrictamente casarse contigo, pero ella seguía en sus trece con que iba a convertirse en Guardiana y que después iba a encargarse de volver a la Costa y demostrarte su valía a ti también para hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Valeria bramó con fuerza tirándose de las coletas y tapándose después el rostro con ellas, acuclillándose sobre el suelo y haciéndose una bola rogando que la tierra se la tragase.

\- ¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA!! -volvió a gritar- ¡¡TE LO ESTÁS INVENTANDO TODO!! ¡¡NO TIENE GRACIA, ASHER!!  
\- Pero esto... pero esto es buenísimo -murmuró Uldren con maldad- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Seguro que no has montado esto para salirte con la tuya, Valeria? -bromeó volviendo a dirigirse hacia ella.

Ella se volvió a poner en pie de un brinco y volvió a señalarle acusatoriamente con un dedo para después cerrar su mano en un puño y mostrar sus dientes. Él esbozó la más encantadora de sus sonrisas mientras le mostraba juguetonamente la torpe imitación que la niña había fabricado de él, volviendo a lograr avergonzarla lo suficiente para romper su postura y tirar de la túnica de su padre para esconder el rostro.

\- Me quiero morir -murmuró contra el abrigo- Ha sido un error presentaros. ¡Maldita sea, Asher! ¿¡Por qué demonios no me avisaste antes!? ¡¡Qué vergüenza!!  
\- Te agradecería que no me dejaras sin trabajo -intervino Ðum con cierta preocupación.  
\- Como ya te he dicho -explicó su padre- Creí que no estabas completamente en tus cabales, y teniendo en cuenta el breve periodo de tiempo entre la pérdida de tus recuerdos y la muerte de Cayde... tampoco me pareció lo más acertado.

Uldren asintió suavemente un par de veces, aún ligeramente distraído con las réplicas que sostenía entre las manos. Aún sonreía con maldad, pero la situación le estaba resultando lo suficientemente divertida y tierna en cierto modo que le ayudó a ignorar las tristes circunstancias que el científico había vuelto a mencionar. Cruzó las piernas para acomodar su postura y volvió a dirigirse a Asher tras unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué sabes de sus padres? -preguntó con interés.  
\- No mucho. Eran un cuervo y una soldado de la corte, nada más. Era muy pequeña para recordar detalles más específicos. Supongo que evitaban contarle más de lo necesario.

El Príncipe asintió nuevamente y volvió a sonreír a su compañera que aún trataba de esconder su sonrojo. El contraste entre la piel y su pelo nunca había sido tan pronunciado. Rió con suavidad dándole una pequeña tregua por compasión y volvió a dirigirse al científico para seguir preguntándole cualquier cosa que recordara sobre el tema. Se dio cuenta de la poca paciencia que tenía, ya que fue escueto en palabras y no le dio tantos detalles como hubiera deseado. Pese a todo, tenía exactamente lo que quería.

\- Llévatelo si quieres -dijo Asher en ofrecimiento con un ademán con el que señaló a la caja.  
\- Quémalos -ordenó Valeria.

Uldren volvió a carcajear.

\- Estarán más a salvo aquí -respondió guiñándole un ojo a su compañera mientras ella volvía a esquivar su mirada.  
\- Eres insoportable -farfulló completamente rendida- Dios, no va a haber quién te aguante.  
\- Bueno -intervino el científico ya impacientado por el tiempo que estaban haciéndole perder- Ya he comprobado que ella no parece tener ningún residuo de oscuridad. Ya me ha puesto al corriente de tu situación, así que venga. Desnúdate.  
\- ¿Perdón? -preguntó Uldren comprobando si había escuchado bien.  
\- ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? -inquirió dirigiéndose a su hija.  
\- ¡PAPÁ, POR FAVOR! -gritó ella apartándose con prisa.

Uldren frunció los labios hacia adentro para evitar seguir con sus tomaduras de pelo, siendo consciente de que su padre hablaba en serio y esta vez no había tratado de torturarla a propósito. Tuvo que ayudarse del dorso de sus dedos nuevamente para obligarse a mantenerse en silencio.

\- ¿No quieres aprender? -preguntó Asher frunciendo el ceño.  
\- ¡AVISADME CUANDO ACABÉIS! -vociferó ella saliendo al exterior.

El Príncipe no pudo evitar contener varias carcajadas más que logró disimular bajo su mano. Quitarse la capa y la pieza que protegía su pecho fue suficiente para permitir que el padre de su compañera realizara el exámen médico, mostrando su pecho al final mientras éste le explicaba cómo la Oscuridad solía ramificarse bajo la piel de sus sujetos antes de llegar a tomar el control. Estaba perfectamente sano. No existía ningún peligro de que volviera a tener que pasar por lo mismo una vez más, aunque Asher le recordó que siempre debían estar al acecho.

\- La curiosidad y el interés egoísta me guiaron cuando entré al Piramidión. Ahora pago expeditívamente las consecuencias de mis actos. Comparablemente, por desgracia, a cómo el orgullo de Cayde le hizo pagar en las profundidades de aquella atroz prisión y de cómo tu propia osadía te acabó arrebatando el libre albedrío cuando entraste al Jardín Negro.

El Príncipe escuchó sus palabras con atención, fijando sus ojos con especial recelo en el tipo de mirada que su interlocutor le estaba dedicando.

\- Podemos sostener que ya has pagado el precio, pero recuerda que aún tienes la oportunidad de volver a decidir -le advirtió- Hagas lo que hagas, espero que estés preparado para aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos.  
\- Hay una cosa que no llego a comprender -respondió Uldren- ¿No te importa que esté cerca de ella, teniendo en cuenta...?  
\- Claro que me importa -confirmó Asher- Pero los asuntos de Valeria no son los míos. La considero mi hija tanto como si tuviera mi sangre, pero ella no me pertenece. Si algo me ha podido enseñar es que como padre no puedo pretender evitar que se equivoque, pero si procurar que aprenda de sus errores. Tal y como la he visto ahora, no necesita que yo le vaya advirtiendo sobre la importancia de barajar todas las opciones antes de tomar una decisión. Está claro que ya se ha independizado de mí.

El Guardián asintió una única vez tomando en consideración el consejo que le había dado. Tenía presente que ahora alguien afín a la Vanguardia sabía de su existencia, y aunque empezaba a dudar de que los dirigentes llegasen a hacer algo contra él, sentía más preocupación por aquellos a quienes no pudiesen controlar. Por lo que había escuchado de Ikora y Zavala, dudaba que llegasen a darle algún problema si Asher terminase yéndose de la lengua.  
Debía reconocer que le había reconfortado el hecho de que el científico hubiera casi decidido ignorar el hecho de que ahora fuera un Guardián. Que no hubiese reaccionado de un modo similar al de Kate. No podía imaginarse ni siquiera cómo podría responder aquella Hunter si llegaba a enterarse algún día. Suspiró saliendo al exterior mientras se acomodaba su equipamiento y vio que Valeria estaba sentada en el suelo justo al lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Déjame en paz -respondió ella a la defensiva sin mirarle.

Él se acuclilló a su lado apoyándose sobre las rodillas y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos para buscarle la mirada. Ella intuyó que sonreía nuevamente con cierta malicia tras aquel casco y chasqueó la lengua ladeando su rostro para volver a ignorarle.

\- No digas nada -le ordenó.  
\- No he dicho nada -susurró Uldren.  
\- Pero me estás mirando como si lo hicieras.

El Príncipe rió con suavidad.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? -inquirió.  
\- Como si no te conociera -protestó la joven resignada.

Él le ofreció una de sus manos para invitarla a levantarse. Valeria le observó con cierta desconfianza pero acabó accediendo a su favor mientras que el Guardián se ponía de pie tirando con cuidado de ella.

\- ¿Te ha molestado? -le preguntó en voz baja manteniéndola cerca de él.

La joven tuvo que levantar su mentón para lograr corresponder a la mirada. Pudo intuir la posición de sus ojos por la tenue luz que lograba filtrarse a través del visor.

\- ...No -dijo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por reconocerlo.

Uldren tomó su rostro entre sus manos tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior, apretando suavemente sus mejillas con los pulgares y acercándolos a las comisuras de sus labios. Ella suspiró con suavidad logrando relajarse un poco gracias las caricias. El Guardián pudo apreciar cómo empezaba a pestañear más lentamente y relajaba los músculos de su cuerpo bajo su agarre.

\- Bien -murmuró arrastrando con delicadeza el borde de su labio inferior- Así podré seguir recordándote el tema para que no lo vuelvas a olvidar.

Valeria aspiró una exclamación al mismo tiempo que la tranquilidad que había recuperado estallaba como una burbuja de jabón. Su captor emitió un pequeño sonido nasal justo antes de liberarla para después retroceder dos pasos y darle de nuevo algo de espacio, dejándole con la frustración y las ganas de permanecer en aquella cercanía.

\- Esp-... -suspiró dejando caer suavemente la cabeza.

Se percató de que su compañero la observaba con renovado interés y se sacudió ligeramente para disimular pero siguió jugando con las manos sin saber por dónde podría saltar él para seguir tratando de provocarla.

\- ¿Has terminado con Asher? -le preguntó con educación.

Ella pestañeó un par de veces sin evitar volver a recordar todo lo que le había tenido que contar. De revivir el peor momento de su vida.

\- Ah... sí, Ðum le dejó un informe bastante extenso mientras hablaba con él -respondió rascándose la nuca.  
\- ¿Cómo de extenso? -indagó el Príncipe.

Su compañera entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios en una mueca de protesta. Sonrió después al ver cómo él se encogía de hombros y levantaba ligeramente las manos para defender su curiosidad y le mostró uno de los dedos de su mano izquierda.

\- Ha habido muchas cosas que he omitido por ser más breve, pero además, he guardado un secreto para ti -le confesó.

Se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lograba animarle su presencia. Tenía la suerte de contar con su frustrante prepotencia y sus bromas en los momentos en los que no tenía otra opción que volver a los recuerdos más sombríos que había dejado atrás. Debía reconocer que aunque no soportase la idea de volver a mirarle a la cara después de lo recientemente ocurrido, le aliviaba saber que se lo había tomado como parte del juego.  
Uldren arqueó las cejas bajo el casco y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿Ah, sí? -preguntó ocultando lo mucho que le aliviaba oír aquellas palabras- ¿Puedes darme una pista?  
\- Sabes que no -le chinchó Valeria.

Él se llevó una mano a donde debería estar su mentón y cruzó el brazo libre sobre su propio pecho cargando el peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna.

\- Hm... vaya. Debo suponer que no es el que está relacionado con el tiempo que estuviste fuera -meditó en voz alta.

La joven siguió sonriendo y asintió una vez para confirmárselo.

\- Vaya... -murmuró él. El tono de su voz anticipó algún tipo de jugarreta, pero ver su expresión interesada le hizo cambiar de opinión en el último momento- ¿Es relativo a tu pasado?  
\- En parte sí y en parte no -respondió ella clavando más sus ojos en él con cierta emoción contenida.

Aquel tipo de respuesta logró confundirle más de lo que ya estaba, pero supo que había dado un paso en la dirección adecuada.

\- ¿Tiene que ver conmigo? -volvió a inquirir.

Para su sorpresa, Valeria dio dos pasos hacia él con las manos detrás de la espalda. La forma en la que le observaba ahora denotaba cierto cinismo obligándole a prestar más atención a sus movimientos. Se quedó justo frente a él con el mentón alzado para volver a tratar de atravesar el visor de su casco con una mirada tan afilada como un cuchillo. Sabía que acababa de ganar algo, pero Uldren no llegó a comprender de qué se trataba exactamente. Paseó con sus ojos por su rostro tratando de traducir aquella expresión con interés y se inclinó milimétricamente, creyendo por un momento que ella le susurraría algo al oído. Tomando aquello como una invitación, Valeria llevó con delicadeza una de sus manos a la parte posterior de su nuca para que igualase su altura haciendo que el Príncipe contuviese el aliento por un instante. Sabía a dónde quería llevar las suyas, pero no se aferró a la cintura de su compañera por respeto, decidiendo prestar toda su atención a lo que pudieran captar sus tímpanos.

\- No pretendas hacer trampas conmigo, Uldren Sov. Una pregunta cada vez. Es mi turno -susurró la joven casi tocando su casco con los labios.

Él tragó saliva y sonrió de oreja a oreja mordiéndose el labio un instante antes de emitir una respuesta.

\- Muy bien, tienes mi atención en exclusiva.  
\- Pero ahora no -espetó soltándole y dándole dos suaves palmadas en el pecho con las que lo alejó amablemente.

Uldren frunció el ceño atónito, incapaz de esperarse ese tipo de desparpajo por su parte. Asintió de forma cortés reconociendo cómo le había encontrado por sorpresa y rió con suavidad entre dientes.

\- Tú misma -respondió con cierta advertencia.

Sabía que acababa de empeorar su situación. Era consciente de cómo él tenía las riendas para seguir metiéndose con ella cuanto quisiera. Estaba en completa desventaja, pero en el fondo disfrutaba de aquel tipo de tortura. No sabía cuánto faltaba para que se abriese con ella, para que tuviera que encontrarla tal y como lo hizo en las Galerías del Tiempo, pero no podía esperar a que llegase el momento. Respetaría su espacio, le daría el tiempo que necesitase, aunque tuviera que esperar otros dos siglos. Ya llevaba queriéndole doscientos años, no notaría la diferencia en aguantarse las ganas un poco más. Le bastaba con saber que sonreía cerca de ella, que seguía queriendo ser su compañero.  
Descubrir haber sido la hija de uno de sus Cuervos le resultó un hecho cuanto menos curioso. Podría ser casualidad al fin y al cabo, pero Valeria creía que las cosas sucedían siempre por algún motivo. Quizás estuviera destinada a enamorarse siempre de él, daba igual la edad que tuviese, el tiempo en el que viviese: pasado, futuro o presente. Siempre acabarían encontrándose. Siempre acabarían acudiendo el uno al otro.

\- Uldren -dijo en voz baja.

Vio que él seguía atento a sus palabras, vigilando si volvía a cometer alguna travesura.

\- ¿Sí?

Llevó una de sus manos a la capucha de su capa para colocarla correctamente y después dejó caer sus dedos para rodear la sección del casco que cubría una de sus mejillas. Le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa amable.

\- Vámonos a casa.


	23. El faro

Tenía los ojos algo cansados. El sueño que arrastraba desde la noche anterior estaba empezando a hacer algo de mella en su cuerpo, pero supo que podría aguantar sin problemas durante varios días, si quisiera. Estar tumbado sobre el sofá que solía usar como cama le tentó a cerrar los ojos y descansar, pero no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Asher. Más concretamente, era incapaz de dejar recordar la anécdota que le había contado sobre su compañera. Sonreía cada pocos segundos, evocando una y otra vez la reacción de Valeria, su sonrojo. Cómo trataba de esconderse sin posibilidad de huir de la escena.  
Saber que era la hija de uno de sus Cuervos lo hizo reflexionar. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, no dudaba que ella hubiera acabado siguiendo los pasos de su padre. No sabía exactamente cuánto código de honor mantenían en el que había sido en parte su reino, pero estaba seguro de que Valeria no hubiera resistido la tentación de unirse a las filas. En ese sentido eran iguales: ninguno de los dos podía quedarse quieto.

\- Uldren -le susurró su espectro al oído.

Él giró la cabeza para devolverle la mirada.

\- He registrado los dibujos que Asher nos llegó a enseñar -le chivó.  
\- ¿Ah sí? -preguntó con sumo interés- Qué travieso. Será mejor que no se lo cuentes a Valeria.

Kebap centelleó como si carcajease y proyectó una pequeña pantalla en la que se mostraban las capturas a voluntad. El Príncipe la tomó entre sus manos vigilando que su compañera no lo descubriera desde lo alto de las escaleras.

\- Nunca te había visto reír tanto -volvió a murmurar la pequeña Luz alegremente.

Él volvió a sonreír paseando con la punta de sus dedos entre las diapositivas.

\- Ha estado bien -se dijo para sí.

El pequeño dispositivo sacudió ligeramente su carcasa y se situó justo al lado de su cabeza para observar las fotos con él. En todos los dibujos Valeria se había representado como una Guardiana, dibujando de forma tosca un espectro siempre sobre uno de sus hombros. No había continuidad en el diseño puesto a que la pequeña se había dejado llevar por la creatividad, imaginándose uno distinto cada vez. Uldren siempre estaba a su lado y siempre vestía con la misma armadura de paleta morada y refuerzos plateados. Varias plumas decoraban la capucha que colgaba tras su nuca como la cola de un pavo real. Era lógico que no tuviera nociones de las proporciones a su edad.  
Hubo un detalle que fue el que más le llamó la atención, aquel en el que encontró un gran consuelo y alivio: siempre estaba sonriendo. Puede que un día hubiera sido el superior de su padre, pero el rostro del Príncipe nunca era mezquino, iracundo o amenazante. No había retrato en el que no mostrase un rostro afable. A veces lo rodeaban corazones y estrellas.  
«Príncipe de las Estrellas» o «Maestro de Cuervos» era alguno de los nombres que le había puesto. El segundo no le resultó poco familiar, ya que lo había podido escuchar de sus viejos drones, pero el primero le hizo sonreír. Las aventuras de la Guardiana y Uldren sucedían en lugares muy dispares. Uno de ellos los situaba en el Jardín. Él le entregaba una flor como símbolo de su amor.  
«Te he traído flores»  
Sonrió y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz sin poder evitar reír en voz baja. Una poco habitual sensación de calor se hizo con parte de sus pómulos.

\- Uldren -llamó su atención nuevamente Kebap.  
\- ¿Sí?

La forma en la que el espectro hacía ondular la parte superior de su carcasa le hizo recordar a un repetitivo movimiento de cejas. Él le miró con cierta incredulidad. 

\- La señorita puso mucho empeño en los dibujos.  
\- Especialmente en los asfódelos -respondió el Príncipe tocándose inconscientemente una mejilla- Puede que le regale alguno para que le haga compañía al que me entregó en su día.

Kebap se sacudió con cierta efusividad.

\- ¿Vas a traerle flores? -preguntó tratando de contener el volumen de su voz y que sus amigos no pudieran oírle.

Uldren dejó caer los párpados esbozando una sonrisa a modo de respuesta. Su espectro se acercó más a su rostro tratando de exigir oírlo de sus labios.

\- Aún no -acabó murmurando su Guardián- No creo que sea adecuado.  
\- ¿A qué esperas, entonces? -quiso saber Kebap.

Él chasqueó suavemente la lengua volviendo a posar su mirada en el dispositivo que aún sostenía con sus manos.

\- No puedo adivinar qué es lo que piensa realmente. Tengo claro que soy de su agrado, pero no quiero... precipitarme. No podemos ignorar el hecho de lo que ocurrió con su padre. Con Cayde -aclaró- No hablaría muy bien de mí tratar de...

Se quedó pensativo dejando la frase a medio formular. Quería tenerla. Deseaba hacerla sonrojar con motivo, pero ante todo anhelaba mostrarle su afecto. El cariño que le profesaba.

\- ...de acercarme tanto -concluyó ocultando cierta tristeza- No es lo correcto.  
\- ¿Esperarás a que vuelva Cayde? -preguntó su espectro con curiosidad.  
\- ... Puede -respondió Uldren sin separar sus ojos de aquellos dibujos- Aunque se lo tiene prohibido.  
\- Pero ya es mayor, ¿No es así?  
\- Así es. Pero no quisiera causar más problemas entre los dos. Esperaré al devenir de los acontecimientos. Será lo mejor.

En el interior de su cabeza existía un susurro constante que trataba de hundirle cada vez que pensaba en el tema. Sabía que no era la Oscuridad, el Cribador, o quien fuese. Era propio y peor enemigo. Haberse encontrado con tantas desilusiones, con tanto rechazo, había logrado hacer mella en su valiente carácter. Pese a que tuviera la esperanza de poder referirse a Valeria como algo más que a una amiga, sabía que resultaría extraordinariamente complicado llegar a compartir algo así con ella. Puede que ya fuera consciente de sus sentimientos y que simplemente actuase con amabilidad. Que prefiriese no hablar del tema para evitar hacerle daño. Suspiró haciendo desaparecer la pantalla entre sus manos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre uno de los reposabrazos del sofá donde estaba tumbado para mirar al techo, absorto en sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos segundos después, esperando dormirse para lograr evitar darle más vueltas al asunto. Una punzante sensación de amargura se le clavó en el centro del pecho. No sabía qué pensar.  
Perdió la noción del tiempo y parte de la consciencia, sumiéndose en un estado de vigilia a medias hasta que el movimiento de los cojines sobre su cuerpo logró traerle de vuelta. Se despertó de un respingo encontrándose con que Valeria se había sentado justo a su lado a la altura de uno de sus costados.

\- Ay va, perdona -se disculpó al darse cuenta de que le había sobresaltado.

Él se pellizcó los párpados antes de volver a mirarla.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó extrañado por el hecho de que se hubiera vuelto a acercar tanto.  
\- Nada -respondió ella aún evitándole un poco la mirada- Es sólo que... ahora no sé qué hacer -confesó.  
\- ¿Sobre qué?

La joven se frotó ligeramente la nuca. Ver cómo bajaba la cabeza le hizo erguirse para sentarse y mirarla con más seriedad.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Valeria? -volvió a insistir con preocupación.  
\- Hay algo que... falta -empezó a explicarle- Yo... bueno. Se puede decir que he dado un par de vueltas en las Galerías, pero aún no sé cómo acceder a propósito. He tratado de pedirle ayuda a mis Vex pero... son muy pocos. No quieren arriesgarse, y lo entiendo. Es peligroso.  
\- ¿Tampoco te han dicho cómo entrar?  
\- He podido entender algo sobre... una llave, y algún tipo de paradoja. No siempre son súper claros a la hora de explicarse.

El Príncipe se frotó el mentón y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- Entonces tendremos que buscar esa llave -dijo con decisión- ¿Sabemos algo de ella?

Valeria negó con la cabeza.

\- Tan sólo me han recordado que el tiempo se partirá en Mercurio. Ni siquiera sé lo que eso significa exactamente -respondió frustrada.

Él agarró una de sus coletas por la punta distrayéndose con la pieza que la decoraba, comprobando con un rápido vistazo si a ella le molestaba. Al ver que no era así, paseó las puntas de sus dedos por las aristas.

\- Tendrá que ver con el Bosque. Podríamos ir y preguntarle a Vance -sugirió.

Observó cómo ella comenzaba a darse pequeños toques en los labios con uno de sus dedos en un gesto pensativo.

\- Tiene sentido. Podría darnos alguna pista, porque dudo mucho que Osíris haga acto de presencia.  
\- ¿Qué asuntos se traen él y la secta? -preguntó Uldren afilando ligeramente la mirada y pasando parte del cuerpo de aquella imitación de cola entre los dedos de una de sus manos.

Ella sonrió al ver cómo se distraía con su pelo sin dejar de prestar atención al tema de conversación.

\- Me fastidia reconocerlo, pero mi caso y el de Osíris son parecidos.  
\- ¿Cómo es eso?

Valeria suspiró dejando caer los hombros.

\- Osíris también está tratando de traer de vuelta a alguien importante para él. San-14.  
\- He oído algunas... historias sobre él -dijo Uldren arqueando ligeramente sus cejas- ¿Eran íntimos?

Ella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

\- Tengo entendido que mucho. San-14 fue tras Osíris, pero tras siglos de batalla, los Vex crearon una mente específicamente para acabar con su Luz. Tarja-4 encontró su cuerpo hace unos años. Le hicieron una tumba como muestra de respeto. Osíris no pudo perdonárselo. Sigue en el Bosque tratando de encontrar una forma de traerle de vuelta.  
\- ¿Por qué dices que te molesta comparar ambos casos? -quiso saber el Príncipe con cierta intriga.

Valeria gruñó con suavidad.

\- Porque Osíris es un prepotente y un... es un imbécil. Actúa como si lo supiera todo. Que sea un Warlock legendario no justifica el trato que me llegó a dar.  
\- ¿Trato? ¿Qué ocurrió? -volvió a inquirir su compañero.  
\- Nos encontramos varias veces en mis visitas al Bosque. Cuando le dije que había estado en las Galerías me acusó de mentirosa. Cuando se enteró de mi alianza con los Vex estuvimos a punto de enzarzarnos en una pelea.

El silencio del Guardián le indicó que esperaba que le contara más detalles. Su expresión se había vuelto más seria y había dejado de jugar con su pelo, pero lo mantenía agarrado bajo sus pulgares.

\- Es una amenaza para el servidor. No cree que estén actuando de mutuo acuerdo. No es algo que me extrañe -reconoció- estoy acostumbrada a que no me tomen en serio, pero quiso propasarse con ellos. Destruirlos delante de mis narices. No pude permitírselo. Su Luz es más fuerte que la mía, así que ordené una retirada. Logramos escapar por los pelos. Que Ikora supiera de nuestra expedición por el Bosque es sin duda obra suya.  
\- ¿Crees que Vance hablará?  
\- Si no lo hace, sé de alguien que puede obligarle -respondió más despreocupada la joven con una sonrisa malvada.  
\- ... Oh. Oh, claro -murmuró Uldren al recordar las últimas palabras que le dedicó- Por supuesto.

Valeria rió en voz alta volviendo a mirarle y le dio un suave golpe en un hombro con uno de los suyos, ya que estaban prácticamente pegados.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste, exactamente? -preguntó ella aún carcajeando con suavidad.  
\- Hm... -Uldren suspiró ligeramente por la nariz. No le agradaba en exceso que conociera esa parte de su carácter, pero decidió ser sincero- No lo recuerdo exactamente. Creo que mis palabras fueron algo como... que si no enviaban a nadie que te llevase al 

Faro me encargaría de castigar su omisión de socorro.  
Ella arqueó las cejas y volvió a esbozar otra sonrisa dejando caer ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado para observarle mejor.

\- No me sorprende -le dijo para tranquilizarle- Yo habría hecho lo mismo.  
\- ¿Estás segura? -comprobó el Príncipe.  
\- Puede que no entonces... ¿Algo más?  
\- No les dí mucho margen para actuar. Tenía... cierta prisa.

La joven liberó el aire de sus pulmones desviando por un momento su mirada. Su rostro aún mostraba una pequeña sonrisa mientras rememoraba lo sucedido.

\- Debería haber dejado una nota -concluyó Uldren con cierto tono jocoso para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Logró volver a hacerle reír y sacudir la cabeza.

\- Hubiera sido buena idea -respondió siguiéndole la broma- Seguro que tu regia caligrafía me hubiera dado alguna pista.

Él correspondió a su mirada con una caída de párpados y una sonrisa llena de picaresca. Valeria pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendida y a la vez intrigada por el motivo de su cambio de expresión.

\- ¿Q-qué...? Oh, no me fastidies -protestó al adivinar que acababa de recordar cómo habían abusado de su timidez ese mismo día.

Uldren la atrapó antes de que pudiera volver a huir.

\- Espera, no he dicho nada -dijo tirando una sola vez de una de sus coletas a modo de advertencia y tomándola por la nuca con cuidado.

Valeria ahogó una exclamación al sentir la pequeña tensión de su pelo, no sufrió ningún daño pues el Príncipe sabía medir su fuerza. Aún así, se aseguró de seguir dedicándole una mirada de amistoso rencor para tratar de disuadirle de su nueva iniciativa de seguir castigándola con los hechos de su infancia. Retiró su mano con educación por el miedo a que rozase los remaches y la mantuvo sobre donde caía su hombro izquierdo para no resultar demasiado brusca. Antes de que él agarrase su mano derecha, se giró más para encararle y demostrarle que no se iría. Prefería seguir sufriendo por el bochorno que permitir que descubriese su secreto tan pronto. Se encontró con su sonrisa satisfecha al entender que obedecía a sus caprichos.

\- No he dicho nada -repitió con socarronería.

La joven le hizo una mueca de molestia y giró su cabeza para ignorar su mirada. Notaba que iba a empezar a hiperventilar en cualquier momento a causa de la cercanía. Para mayor inri, y como si su compañero leyese sus pensamientos, éste se acomodó sobre el sofá para separar sus piernas y estirarlas en torno a ella, dejando finalmente una flexionada tras su espalda para observarla mejor.

\- ¿Valeria? -insistió ladeando la cabeza para buscar su rostro.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza y se giró poco a poco.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -logró preguntarle con un nuevo sonrojo.

Uldren acarició su cabeza y deslizó las puntas de sus dedos entre los mechones de su pelo para apartar los que cubrían el lateral derecho de su rostro. Se dio cuenta del débil respingo que aquello le provocó y sonrió nuevamente.

\- Te advertí de que no te saldría barato -le susurró.

Ella bajó la cabeza y se tapó los ojos con la mano izquierda. Tal y como predijo, su compañero la obligó a retirarla para tener que afrontar su turno en el juego. Volvió a tragar saliva y le miró con el ceño fruncido hacia arriba y el rostro completamente rojo.

\- ¿Una tregua? -trató de negociar.

Uldren rió entre dientes a poca distancia de su rostro.

\- ¿Deseas solicitar un acuerdo diplomático con el Príncipe?

Valeria gruñó notando que se le erizaba la piel por culpa de los nervios y toda su cara y nuca hormigueaban con otro ataque de vergüenza.

\- ¡No! -exclamó con protesta.  
\- ¿No? -comprobó él fingiendo una mueca extrañada- Juraría que no es así. Ha llegado a mis oídos que deseábais tener una audiencia su majestad.  
\- ¡Eres insoportable! -bramó al ver que no desistía con sus ataques.

El Guardián rió en voz alta tomando con suavidad las puntas de los mechones de su pelo para acariciarlos y se paró después para volver a buscarle la mirada.

\- ¿Está siendo demasiado? -le preguntó en voz baja.

La joven se frotó una ceja manteniendo el otro puño cerrado sobre una de sus rodillas.

\- No, no -murmuró- Espera a que se me ocurra cómo me voy a vengar de esta.  
\- Estoy seguro de que algo se os ocurrirá. Por lo que he visto, podéis ser muy creativa -la chinchó.

Volver a oírla gruñir y ver cómo se rendía al taparse la cara con las manos hizo que se riera casi contra su oreja. Tratando de consolarla, posó una mano sobre su cabeza. Ella volvió a vigilar dónde podría dejarla caer y tocó con suavidad las puntas de los dedos con los suyos. Uldren se tomó aquello como otra buena señal.

\- Sabes que no he acabado, ¿Verdad?  
\- Eso me temo -murmuró Valeria- Eres muy tenaz. Debo suponer que vas a seguir recordándomelo.  
\- «Pero ahora no» -le susurró al oído dándole dos suaves palmadas en el centro de la espalda.

Que recordase cada una de las jugarretas y palabras que expresaba con él no le sorprendió en absoluto. Aunque hubiese triunfado de forma aplastante en aquella ocasión y por mucho que le pesase haber perdido tratando de defenderse, no sentía ninguna pena por la derrota. Sentir sus labios tan cerca de ella logró obligarla a contener un escalofrío, el Príncipe era consciente de cómo aún tenía la piel de gallina.  
Había aprovechado su estratagema para poder acercarse a ella como nunca antes lo había hecho. Volvió a peinar su melena con los dedos como forma de tratar de disculpar su osadía. Quería comprobar cuánto tiempo tardaría en inquietarse lo suficiente hasta que se pusiera de pie. Se arriesgaba a cometer un error, pero no sabía cuándo podría repetirse una situación como aquella. Decidió aprovecharla al máximo, irguiéndose un poco para alejar su rostro de ella, darle un poco de espacio y seguir recorriendo la cascada de radiolaria que caía por su espalda fingiendo que estudiaba su peinado y las dos extensiones, tal y como ella lo había hecho con su rostro. Valeria pareció ceder al tacto con una ligera sonrisa mientras le miraba de reojo, confiando y dejándose examinar lo que estaba permitiendo. Los dedos de Uldren se deslizaron después directamente por la línea de su espalda.

\- ¿Hasta dónde alcanzan? -le preguntó en voz baja.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- A las cicatrices -respondió el Príncipe usando el más suave tono de voz.

Valeria ladeó su cabeza para mirarle encima de su hombro derecho. Con un pequeño ademán, se señaló la parte baja del esternón y justo por encima del final de los vendajes que tapaban su espalda. Él asintió con suavidad.

\- ¿Es por eso que escondes tu piel? -inquirió Uldren paseando la mirada por donde ella había indicado, tratando de dibujar un mapa de cortes y preguntándose cómo de enmarañados serían.  
\- Así es.  
\- No debes sentir vergüenza -volvió a murmurar.

Ella se giró un poco más para mirarle mejor, con mayor atención. El Príncipe aún recorría su espalda con la mirada y los dedos.

\- Yo también tengo un par -confesó- Aunque no recuerdo cómo me las hice. Son de mi anterior vida. Debo decir que no son demasiado grandes.

No era vergüenza lo que sentía. No le preocupaba mostrar sus heridas, las huellas de lo que había pasado. Su brazo derecho le resultaba un motivo por el cual enorgullecerse, una prueba de todo lo que se había aferrado a la vida, de lo que había logrado en su viaje. Lo único que le daba miedo era que dejase de verla tal y como lo hacía ahora cuando lo supiera. Que se culpara. Tenía la certeza de que aún no era el momento. Asintió una vez, dejando creerle que había hecho una suposición correcta.

\- Gracias, Uldren -le dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

Él observó sus ojos. Las diminutas partículas de radiolaria nadaban en ellos en perfecta armonía. Los párpados se entrecerraban minúsculamente a causa de cómo las mejillas se habían alzado resultado de su amable expresión. Valeria se acomodó de nuevo para corresponder mejor a su mirada y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, haciéndole posicionar el hueco justo encima de su hombro izquierdo y acariciando su nuca y el pelo que caía sobre esta con cierta timidez. Uldren arqueó las cejas sometiéndose al gesto e imitándola mientras llevaba las manos a su espalda. Durante un segundo volvió a tener la idea de susurrarle algo al oído una vez más, pero no quiso que Valeria entendiese ese tipo de situaciones como una oportunidad que tomaría para seguir metiéndose con ella. Deseaba alejarla lo justo para soportar mejor la tentación de no respetar su deber, pero decidió someterse al embrujo del aroma y el calor de su cuerpo, ciñendo su agarre en torno a ella y cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor cómo acariciaba su piel, tratando de acostumbrarse a aquella muestra de afecto. Subió con los dedos de su mano derecha por su espalda, pero sintió cómo ella se retorcía con suavidad para tomarla por los dedos y volver a bajarla a la altura de la cintura. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y entendió que no se sentía cómoda si alguien recorría la zona donde ocultaba sus heridas.  
Valeria suspiró con suavidad venciendo ligeramente su cabeza contra la de él, hundiendo los labios justo donde nacía su hombro derecho. Aún sentía las palpitaciones de su circulación debajo de la piel de sus mejillas. Notar cómo él la rodeaba por completo le aportó una sensación de seguridad y bienestar, como si la hubiera arropado con una cálida manta. Ni siquiera los brazos de Otto lograban brindarle tanto confort.

\- Uldren -murmuró sin soltarle.

El Príncipe emitió un distraído sonido nasal para indicarle que le había escuchado. La joven sacudió suavemente la cabeza y cerró los ojos notando cómo él movía en círculos las puntas de sus dedos contra la piel desnuda de su espalda pensando que necesitaba alguna especie de consuelo tal y como él había requerido hasta quedarse dormido en su pecho. Pensó que así saldaría su deuda.  
La caricia la obligó a contener un suspiro. Separó sus párpados milimétricamente. Recordó cómo la última vez que había logrado mantener un abrazo durante tanto tiempo le había costado una extremidad. A veces podía revivir el dolor, cuando el frío era intenso o el calor le quemaba la carne. Jamás le había culpado por lo sucedido. Consideraba su falta únicamente suya. Debía haber sido mentalmente más fuerte, resistirse y ser consciente de lo que sucedía realmente, pero tampoco se castigaba en exceso. Tenía presente que no era apta para ese tipo de expediciones, y menos yendo sola. Había tenido que madurar a las malas y su prótesis le serviría como recordatorio de aquello que podría haber sucedido. De tener presente cómo de importante era seguir su objetivo, impedir que las malas tentaciones y los oscuros susurros la desviaran de su camino.  
Le guardaba rencor a la Oscuridad. Al Cribador. No había un odio en ella lo suficientemente fuerte para consumirla. Había entendido que no se regían por el mismo tipo de moral. No podía culparle por seguir su propia naturaleza, pero lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por evitar su abrazo, que alcanzase de nuevo a Uldren o a cualquiera de sus otros seres queridos. Sin darse cuenta lo estrechó entre sus brazos bajando su agarre sobre sus hombros pero sin llegar a soltar su nuca. Él respiró profundamente esperando a que ella articulase palabra, sin saber qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. El contacto se estaba alargando lo suficiente para hacerle entender que le pasaba algo. Puede que se sintiera perdida después de haber vivido tanto.

\- Valeria -murmuró para llamar su atención.

La joven hizo un amago de girar su rostro contra su cuello. Él subió una de sus manos sobre su cabeza para acariciar su pelo y darle después dos palmadas, ligeramente incómodo por no saber qué hacer. No se consideraba bueno para esas cosas, para aportar consuelo. Siempre había sido él quien lo había necesitado, y siempre había tratado de permanecer solo. Las veces que había logrado abrirse le habían costado amargas reflexiones y tristes experiencias. Por eso mismo sabía cuánto dolor podía estar sintiendo su compañera, pero se sentía desplazado por su silencio. Sabía que seguía ocultándole algo.

\- ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que me guardas secretos?

Ambos se apartaron, manteniendo sus manos en torno a los hombros y a la cintura del otro. Se miraron con cierta seriedad. Ella bajó la mirada algo avergonzada por su propia decisión mientras Uldren seguía observándola con paciencia.

\- Porque no te quiero preocupar -reconoció finalmente.  
\- ¿Preocupar? -repitió el Príncipe frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Valeria asintió dos veces antes de volver a mirarle dándole dos pequeños toques en un hombro con una sonrisa nostálgica. El movimiento de los ojos de él indicó que estaba reflexionando sobre sus palabras y tratando de buscar un motivo por el cual podría preocuparse. Consciente de lo rápido que funcionaba la mente del Guardián, ella levantó su mentón delicadamente para obligarle a volver a aquel sofá.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí realmente? -inquirió Uldren- Sin juegos.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

\- Menos del que crees -respondió- Sigo siendo más joven que tú.

El Príncipe ciñó el agarre sobre su cintura para acercarla más a él y clavar sus ojos en los suyos. Sus iris dorados brillaban con frustración y algo que Valeria reconoció como alguna especie de miedo. Supo que no lograría tranquilizarle dándole más evasivas.

\- ¿Acaso lo sabes? -preguntó nuevamente.  
\- No de forma exacta, pero puedo darte una cifra -dijo volviendo a dedicarle una sonrisa amable.

Uldren sopesó insistir una tercera vez. Su mirada se había vuelto a perder entre los rasgos de su compañera.

\- Eh, colega -murmuró ella algunos segundos después.

Como si acabase de salir de un trance volvió a dirigirse hacia la joven pestañeando varias veces. Había comprendido la forma en la que debía expresarse, cómo obtener de ella la respuesta que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Cuál es tu próximo cumpleaños?

Valeria rió con suavidad encogiendo un poco los hombros ante aquella pregunta.

\- Creo que el 241 -susurró con naturalidad

Vio cómo realizaba cálculos mentalmente.

\- 193 años -concluyó él.

La joven asintió y vigiló con atención su expresión.

\- Sabes que te pediré algo a cambio por este secreto, ¿Verdad? -le preguntó antes de que le diera demasiadas vueltas.

Uldren fijó sus ojos en ella con interés y curiosidad.

\- Quiero que me prometas una cosa.  
\- ¿De qué se trata?

Valeria tomó su rostro con delicadeza.

\- No te preocupes.

Él se tomó unos segundos para responder correspondiendo a su mirada en silencio, tratando de ir más allá de lo que podría seguir ocultando.

\- ¿Es esa tu petición? -preguntó.

La joven asintió con la cabeza una vez sin pestañear, analizando sus rasgos de la misma manera que el Guardián hacía con ella. Vio que seguía mostrando inseguridad en la forma en la que sus ojos centelleaban y en cómo tocaba sus mejillas.

\- ¿Tengo motivos para preocuparme?

Valeria abrió la boca para responder, pero el aliento se le atragantó en el nacimiento de la garganta. Miró hacia los lados con gesto pensativo y después frunció el ceño levemente.

\- No... -respondió.

Uldren esperó pacientemente a que volviese a cruzar miradas con él. Con aquella sencilla pregunta, el Príncipe la había ayudado a comprobar si realmente sus temores eran infundados. Ella retiró sus manos lentamente hasta cerrarlas contra su propio pecho mientras que su compañero afianzaba el agarre sobre su cintura con seguridad.

\- Entonces así será -dijo sonriendo cordialmente con un minúsculo asentimiento de cabeza.  
\- Es... ¿Menos de lo que imaginabas? -comprobó Valeria con el pulso algo acelerado a causa de la cercanía.  
\- Sí -respondió él- Aunque debo pedirte algo.  
\- ¿P-pedirme?

El Príncipe asintió cerrando los ojos antes de volver a mirarla.

\- Debes aprender a confiar en mí -le dijo.  
\- Yo conf-  
\- Sé que confías en mí -la interrumpió- pero aún te importa demasiado lo que pueda pensar.

Valeria guardó silencio pestañeando varias veces, escuchándole con toda su atención y preguntándose el verdadero motivo de aquella solicitud.

\- ¿Acaso dudas cuando te diriges a Otto, o a Kate, o incluso a los Vex? ¿Te preocupa lo que piensen de ti, o que te juzguen por tus decisiones?  
\- ... no -reconoció la joven bajando la mirada.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué...?  
\- Es que... -esta vez fue la Insomne quien le interrumpió a él- Por mi culpa... entraste al Bosque. Si te hubiera pasado algo...

Uldren separó los labios al escucharla, comprendiendo los motivos de su preocupación.

\- Pero no me ocurrió nada -respondió- Estoy aquí, ¿No es así? Fue mi error no haber sido sincero antes, por eso actué como lo hice. No confiar en ti nos costó tiempo a los dos. 

Valeria se pellizcó el labio inferior aún evitando dirigir sus ojos al rostro de quien tenía en frente.

\- ¿Te culpas? -inquirió.

El Príncipe se pensó su respuesta.

\- Me arrepiento -murmuró- Porque sé podría haber tomado mejores decisiones -hizo una pausa para barajar bien si continuar- Y porque te dejé sola cuando tú nunca lo hiciste conmigo. Ni siquiera cuando me lo merecía. No siempre me he comportado de la mejor manera contigo.

Ella hizo un suave ademán para restarle importancia a sus palabras, incapaz de reconocer que había tenido más que paciencia con el Guardián.

\- Hablo en serio -insistió Uldren encontrando por fin su mirada.  
\- Pero eso fue porque sabía que no me harías daño, sólo estabas nervioso -trató de justificarse la joven.  
\- Entonces, ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?

Valeria bajó la cabeza para rascarse la nuca y tratar de controlar su timidez.

\- Confío en ti -dijo para evadir la pregunta, tratando de centrar la atención al hecho de que comprendía lo que su compañero acababa de exponerle.  
\- Ya has cumplido unos cuantos años, actúa como tal -murmuró Uldren dándole una única palmada en la cabeza.  
\- Es cierto -reconoció la joven reconociendo su tono cómplice- Ahora soy mayor que tú, en términos de Guardiana.  
\- Tampoco pretendas pasarte de lista -respondió él, sonriente.  
\- Ni que fueras mi jefe -protestó ella.

Uldren rió entre dientes.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Sabes si el cargo de Cuervo se hereda?

Valeria levantó la mirada ojiplática y con los labios fruncidos.

\- ¿Qué?

Él tomó con suavidad su mentón afilando su mirada como si tratase de examinarla médicamente, provocando un nuevo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Quizá deba referirme a ti como corvato a partir de ahora.

La Insomne agarró su muñeca para retirar sus dedos de su rostro con la cara descompuesta por la vergüenza.

\- ¿¡A qué te refieres!? -exigió saber tratando de ocultar que no entendía de lo que hablaba su compañero y provocando que riera de nuevo con malicia.  
\- Lo sabes perfectamente.

Ella gruñó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Sabía que de seguir cediendo el Príncipe seguiría sin darle tregua.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sé, exactamente?

Uldren sonrió y se inclinó aún más hacia ella, dejándoles cara a cara y sintiendo la respiración el uno del otro. Valeria contuvo su aliento un segundo sin dejar de mirarle de reojo.

\- Ya te llevas bien con lo que queda de mis Cuervos. Has jugado bastante con ellos.  
\- ¿Y tu conclusión es?

Él arqueó las cejas ante la nueva provocación. La joven abrió la boca después al darse cuenta del motivo por el cual había mencionado a aquellos drones.

\- ¿No te hace eso parte de la bandada? ¿Acaso no sigo siendo el Maestro de Cuervos?

El Guardián rió en voz alta al ver su expresión atónita. La joven lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a alejarse, haciéndole apoyar la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá con cierta fuerza. El gesto logró sorprenderle y prestarle más atención, pero no borró aquella sonrisa prepotente de su rostro.

\- Eres un viejo embustero -le dijo Valeria con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una sonrisa ladeada- Pero eso no hace que tenga que seguir tus órdenes.  
\- Todo indica a que acabarás haciéndolo -respondió Uldren tomando una de sus coletas y volviendo a cambiarla de manos como si fuera un juguete- Puede que no como Guardiana, o como súbdita.  
\- Te prometí que no iba a rendirte pleitesía, principito -le advirtió ella mostrándole el dedo índice de la mano izquierda- No creas que por avergonzarme voy a concederte privilegios.  
\- ¿Privilegios? -repitió interesado- ¿De qué privilegios hablamos?  
\- El día que te los ganes, hablaremos -le retó.

Uldren esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y asintió de manera educada.

\- Lo recordaré.

Valeria soltó su agarre para ponerse de pie y separarse de él. El Guardián dejó que su coleta resbalase sobre sus dedos como si liberase a un pájaro.

\- No lo dudo -respondió con resignación ajustándose los vendajes sobre su espalda.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa amistosa para poner fin a aquella pequeña competición. Él observó cómo ella subía ágilmente por las escaleras antes de desaparecer tras la compuerta para establecer un nuevo rumbo. El ronroneo de la nave le indicó cómo   
ésta establecía los nuevos parámetros y cambiaba de dirección.

Para cuando la nave entró en la órbita de Mercurio el resto de la escuadra esperaba a los pies del Faro. A la espalda de Kate y Otto resplandecía un portal de matriz cerúlea similar a la de los Vex. Ver aparecer a Uldren hizo que la Hunter frunciese ligeramente los labios, pero su compañero se había encargado de recordarle en numerosas ocasiones lo que se había acordado.

\- ¡Ey, hola! -saludó Valeria con alegría.

Kate hizo un único gesto con la cabeza, levantando el mentón en un ademán con el que saludó a ambos.

\- ¿Qué se os ha perdido aquí? -preguntó con intriga.  
\- Necesitamos presión de grupo -le informó su compañera- Necesito hacerle unas preguntas al hermano Vance -rió.  
\- ¿Preguntas? ¿Presión de grupo? Espera, ¿Esto va a ser un interrogatorio? -no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa.

La joven sacudió las manos para responder a medias y volvió a carcajear algo incómoda.

\- Hay ciertas cosas que necesito saber, y me temo que es el camino más directo a las respuestas que necesito.  
\- No... no le iremos a pegar, ¿Verdad? -inquirió Otto dejando ver su preocupación.  
\- ¡Habrá que dar un poco de miedo si se resiste! -intervino de nuevo la Hunter frotándose las manos. Si había algo que la entusiasmaba, era intimidar a los demás.  
\- No nos pongamos nerviosos -trató de detenerla Valeria- Primero... veremos si se puede hablar con él por las buenas. No hace falta entrar dando mamporrazos.  
\- Porque eres una aburrida -dijo Kate torciendo el gesto- Lo más fácil sería darle un empujón para que empiece a cantar.  
\- Kate... -murmuró de nuevo la joven.  
\- ¡Kate! -exclamó Otto.

Uldren se cruzó de brazos, esperando pacientemente a que dejaran de discutir. Tenía que reconocer que por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con su némesis, pero su orgullo era lo suficientemente grande para no decirlo en voz alta. Tras varios minutos de debate, la Hunter acabó aceptando que debían comportarse primero. Ya se vería después. No hizo ninguna promesa.  
Al entrar varios de los hermanos de la orden retrocedieron unos pasos al reconocer la figura de Valeria. No fue la principal causante de dicha reacción, sino que la comparativa entre su pequeño cuerpo y el del anónimo hombre que la acompañaba les indicó que aquel era el mismo que les había amenazado meses antes.

\- ¡Alto ahí! -los detuvo Vance mostrando una de las palmas de sus manos- No se os permite la entrada a este lugar sacro.  
\- Pues es una lástima, porque acabamos de pasar -intervino Kate.

El Titán le dio un sutil codazo para que no continuara, haciendo que volviera a romper el silencio con un quejido.

\- No venimos a causar ningún problema -le dijo Valeria con educación y una sonrisa amable.

El sacerdote giró su rostro para percibir lo que había distinto en ella. Pese a que sus ojos no pudieran describir su aspecto, sabía que no era la misma que había acogido la última vez.

\- Eres más Vex que antes. Mucho más que cuando te trajimos aquí con la arpía.

La joven asintió adelantándose unos pasos ante la atenta mirada de la orden. Con cada uno balanceó suavemente sus brazos con gesto inocente.

\- Así es -respondió con naturalidad- Me gustaría saber un par de cosas. Puede que vuestros conocimientos puedan ayudarme.  
\- ¿Buscas conocimientos? -inquirió Vance arqueando una ceja bajo la venda que las mantenía ocultas- Cualquiera que desee aprender las enseñanzas de Osíris es bienvenido, pero me temo que aún así debo pedirte que abandones este lugar.  
\- ¿Has dicho cualquiera, no? -preguntó Uldren, interviniendo por fin en la conversación.

Oír su voz le hizo torcer el gesto.

\- ¿Debo creerme que venís con el interés de aprender? ¿Acaso pensáis que he olvidado los problemas que causasteis la última vez?

Valeria se rascó la nuca con suavidad y volvió a sonreír con dulzura.

\- Disculpad a mi amigo. Tan sólo quería asegurarme un refugio antes de irse. Fue un pequeño malentendido.  
\- ¿Malentendido? -repitió el falso profeta con escepticismo- ¿Ahora se llama así a las amenazas?  
\- No hizo falta que tuviese que volver, ¿No es así? -dijo Uldren agarrándose la hebilla del cinturón con ambas manos y levantando ligeramente el mentón- Cumplisteis con vuestra palabra, así haré con la mía.  
\- No fue gracias a la obediencia de tu compañera -señaló Vance.  
\- Eso... -murmuró la joven rascándose una mejilla.  
\- Soy consciente de cómo de obstinada puede ser -volvió a intervenir el Príncipe- Y por eso debo disculparme yo. Debí preverlo.

Ambos se miraron un instante antes de que la joven volviera a tomar las riendas de la conversación.

\- Sólo queremos saber un par de cosas, nada más. Después nos iremos -prometió- No hay nadie que sepa más sobre este tema que tú, Vance.

Aquellas palabras endulzaron los oídos del falso profeta lo suficiente para hacerle recapacitar. Era fácil hacerle ceder con halagos, pues era un secreto a voces entre los Guardianes de que le gustaba usar su influencia para manipular al resto de seguidores. Se refugiaba en la legendaria figura de Osíris para empaparse de su sombra y fingir ser más importante de lo que en realidad era, pero en realidad era un hombre lo suficientemente ingenuo para caer en sus propios trucos.

\- Muy bien -dijo tras un largo silencio- Lo consideraré. ¿Qué es lo que buscáis?  
\- Es sobre Osíris.  
\- Ah... si os preguntáis si Osiris vive... os aseguro de que vive a través de mí -respondió osadamente el monje.

Valeria se humedeció los labios arqueando sus cejas en un gesto ligeramente incrédulo por aquel tipo de pavonería.

\- Yo... sí. Me lo he encontrado un par de veces en el Bosque, he de decir.  
\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó atónito Vance antes de recomponerse- Digo... claro. Me lo ha susurrado en visiones.

Kate dejó escapar un bufido aburrido ante lo obvias que eran sus mentiras y se acomodó en el sitio para contenerse.

\- Entonces sabrás sobre lo que está por venir -continuó la joven con astucia.  
\- Por supuesto -respondió el hombre con naturalidad- Todo está escrito en las profecías.  
\- Me preguntaba si vuestra hermandad podría decirnos cuánto tiempo falta hasta entonces, debemos prepararnos. Es de suma importancia.  
\- Lo sabréis cuando... llegue el momento -dijo Vance evadiendo dar una respuesta directa.  
\- ¿No hay nada que podáis adelantarnos? -intervino Uldren caminando hasta ponerse junto a Valeria.  
\- Así es -confirmó el invidente con falsa tranquilidad- Me temo que no puedo ayudaros en más.

El Príncipe se acomodó las manos a lo largo del cinturón que abrazaba sus caderas y apoyó uno de sus pies sobre una pila de libros que se alzaba a su izquierda, permitiendo que quedase a la vista el cañón de mano envainado contra su pierna derecha.

\- ¿Estáis seguro? -preguntó con escepticismo- Sería una lástima tener que irnos con las manos vacías.

Valeria lo observó un instante. No pudo evitar empezar a sentirse nerviosa ya que quería evitar un enfrentamiento directo. Pese a que no estuviera de acuerdo con conducir la conversación en aquella dirección, recordó las palabras que su compañero le había compartido en el interior de su nave. Debía confiar en él. No le pasó desapercibido el hecho de cómo Uldren usaba un lenguaje más formal, similar a las mofas reales con las que se burlaba de ella. Decidió pensar que jugaban, antes que afrontar que intentaban intimidar a alguien que había sido Guardián.

\- No se me permite hablar más sobre ese tema -respondió Vance acomodándose la túnica con la que vestía.

Tras ellos, Kate observaba cómo aquel que sentía que le hacía la competencia empezaba a mostrar sus armas de forma más que metafórica. No pudo evitar asentir dos veces volviendo a mirar a Vance. Deseaba golpear su rostro con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Oye chato -intervino desde la retaguardia- Que venimos de buen rollo y la verdad es que estás resultando ser un grano en el culo. ¿Nos vas a contar qué pasa o es que no tienes ni puta idea?  
\- ¡Kate! -volvió a exclamar Otto en voz baja.  
\- No, no, es que es verdad -insistió la Hunter- Este tío no tiene ni pajolera idea de lo que dice. Oye, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con el carcamal ese? ¿Te acuerdas siquiera?

Uldren llevó los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el visor de su casco como si pretendiera pellizcarse el puente de la nariz, frustrado por que su compañera de escuadra hubiese acabado de arruinar los pocos avances que habían logrado.

\- ¿Cómo osáis referiros al Gran Osiris de semejante manera? -quiso saber Vance, indignado.  
\- Es sólo... es que tiene muchas ganas de conocerle. No sabe lo que dice -intervino Valeria tratando de calmar los humos- Está frustrada por no poder verle.

Antes de que Kate siguiera con sus ladridos el Titán consiguió taparle la boca con una de sus manos, que logró cubrir la mitad de su rostro por completo. El gigante mecánico sonrió incómodamente a los presentes tratando de parecer lo más inofensivo posible.

\- ¿No podéis contarnos nada sobre la paradoja? -preguntó Uldren para lograr mantener su atención en él.  
\- ¿La Paradoja Perfecta?- completó Vance- La Cría de Lobo la rescató de la tumba de San-14 hace dos años.

El Príncipe miró de reojo a Valeria para comprobar su reacción. Aunque el profeta fuese incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, en ella la radiolaria fluía siguiendo un nuevo ritmo. En el reflejo interior de su córnea casi pudo ver distintas matrices que se proyectaban desde el interior de su pupila.

\- La Paradoj... -susurró para sí misma bajando después la mirada, invitando a la conversación a decenas de interlocutores que no se manifestaban de forma física. La cercanía del Bosque le permitía establecer un canal más estrecho con sus lejanos compañeros- Claro. La escopeta.  
\- Está en su poder -continuó el monje- Debéis hablar con la matadioses, si queréis verla. Es tan hermosa como cuentan las leyendas.  
\- ...Así lo haremos -respondió Uldren al percatarse de que su compañera aún seguía disociando.  
\- Es una llave -murmuró la joven- La Paradoja es una llave. Vance -le llamó- Osiris robó una aguja de los Vex, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?  
\- ¿Robar? -repitió él con sorna- El gran Osiris jamás haría tal cosa. No necesita caer en trucos tan bajos para vencer a las máquinas, ¿De dónde sacas eso?  
\- Está bien -cedió Valeria para tratar de seguir indagando- ¿Sabes si Osiris construyó algo por aquí?  
\- Él ha construido muchas cosas -respondió Vance con admiración- Todas muy hermosas.  
\- Lo sé... pero me refiero a algo... con una aguja -insistió con cierta confusión, incapaz de traducir todas las palabras que le susurraban las máquinas a distintos tiempos.  
\- Un reloj -concluyó Uldren con astucia- Buscamos un reloj.

La joven ahogó una exclamación girándose hacia su compañero, comprendiendo el posible acierto.

\- Ah, ese fue su mayor proyecto.  
\- ¿Fue? -inquirió Valeria volviendo a centrar su atención en el profeta.  
\- El Reloj Solar fue la mayor obra de Osiris. La usó durante un tiempo para tratar de traernos de vuelta a San-14, incluso aquel que se hace llamar Nómada vino aquí para ser testigo de su belleza.  
\- ¿El Nomad-? Un momento. Ese tío vive cerca de mi casa -susurró ella.  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió con el Reloj? -preguntó Uldren frunciendo ligeramente el ceño bajo su casco.  
\- Eso solo lo sabe él -respondió Vance para evitar mostrar que en realidad no podía responder a su duda.

La joven se pellizcó el labio inferior, pensativa.

\- Claro... una aguja -se repitió varias veces para sí misma- Tiene sentido... ¿Has notado algún suceso extraño por aquí últimamente, hermano Vance? -inquirió en voz alta.  
\- Los Cabal parecen más persistentes que nunca -dijo éste- Salvo eso, nada más.  
\- Los Cabal -volvió a repetirse- Claro. Claro, claro, claro. Ahora lo entiendo. Tenemos que irnos.  
\- ¿No queréis quedaros a escuchar la oración nocturna? -trató de invitarlos el monje, confuso por la repentina prisa de los Guardianes para abandonar el lugar.  
\- ¡En otra ocasión! -exclamó la joven tirando de sus compañeros y dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Los cuatro salieron fuera casi a trompicones a causa del apuro de la Insomne, que miró a su alrededor con sospecha antes de dirigirse a cualquiera de ellos.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa, Copito? -preguntó Kate ajustándose el equipamiento, molesta por el trato recibido.

Valeria oteó el horizonte, mirando fijamente al sol sin apenas pestañear. La radiolaria de sus ojos se ajustó a la claridad permitiéndole distinguir mejor las siluetas que se ocultaban tras él.

\- Sé dónde está. El Reloj Solar -dijo en voz alta- Ya sé cuál es el problema.  
\- ¿Problema? -repitió Uldren.  
\- Las Galerías estaban infestadas de Vex, Guardianes y Cabal -respondió la joven aún sin mirarles, analizando el paisaje como quien trata de buscar una aguja en un pajar- Lo van a encontrar pronto.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? -preguntó Kate encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

Ella mantenía ahora los ojos clavados en la puerta del Bosque Infinito mientras paseaba las puntas de los dedos sobre la cápsula de savia Vex que latía en el pecho de su equipamiento.

\- Porque todo me cuadra. No saben manipular la tecnología Vex. Tengo... tengo la teoría de que San va a volver.  
\- ¿Por la Paradoja? -intervino Uldren.  
\- La barrera entre los tiempos se va a volver muy delgada. Tanto que te puedes asomar de un reino a otro sin esfuerzo. Si a los Vex les resulta tan importante San, es porque tiene algo que ver. Puede que al final ese bastardo de Osiris lo consiga. Lo que aún no sé es cómo. Tengo que hablar con Asher. Y con... ese Nómada.  
\- Yo me he quedado con ganas de soltarle un guantazo -reconoció Kate en voz alta- ¿No podemos quedarnos un poco a reventar algo?

Valeria no pudo evitar contener las carcajadas.

\- Por favor, Kate. Siéntete como en casa.

Uldren y Valeria permanecieron sentados al borde de uno de los barrancos sobre los que estaba construido el Faro mientras observaban a la salvaje Hunter deshacerse de cualquier Vex y Cabal que se cruzase en su camino. Otto, comprometido por la propia temeridad de su compañera, la acompañaba para asegurarse de que no se metía en más asuntos de los necesarios. Resultaba un verdadero espectáculo ser testigo de semejante carnicería. Las explosiones y los tamborileos de las carreras Cabal resonaban en el valle con mayor fuerza que de costumbre.  
Una matriz Vex se manifestó justo detrás de la pareja de Insomnes. Fue más silenciosa que todas aquellas manifestaciones que el Príncipe hubiera atestiguado, pero una familiar alerta le recorrió la nuca forzándole a darse la vuelta empuñando su cañón de mano. Valeria bajó su arma con la mano derecha sin sobresaltarse lo más mínimo y con la mayor de las calmas, sacudiéndose los pantalones y poniéndose de pie sobre aquella piedra caliza. Uldren la observó perplejo, entendiendo por su reacción que aquella matriz no podía suponer una amenaza.  
Un único goblin se materializó a escasos pasos de ella. Llevaba un asfódelo en la mano izquierda.

\- Bor -lo saludó Valeria sonriendo con cariño, abriendo los brazos a medida que recortaba la distancia.  
\- Valeria -respondió éste imitándola y mostrándole la flor que portaba.  
\- Es muy bonita -le dijo con dulzura.

Al Príncipe se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Ver a aquella máquina que creía muerta frente a él le hizo preguntarse en qué lugar en el tiempo se encontraba.

\- ¿¡Bor!? -repitió confuso, clavando su mirada en el equipamiento de su compañera.

Valeria se giró hacia él y le hizo un pequeño gesto para transmitirle tranquilidad.

\- Ah, molestia -murmuró el goblin con total naturalidad.

La joven carcajeó con suavidad.

\- Pórtate bien -le dijo retirando restos de polvo y tierra de su armazón metálico- Sabes que es un invitado.

El esqueleto de metal se inclinó para permitir que la Guardiana pudiera llegar allí donde su altura no se lo permitía. Su óptico resplandecía con una luz tan blanca como la radiolaria que latía en su abdomen. Ella siguió pasando los guantes por las desgastadas aristas, dejando que éstas pudieran reflejar la rojiza luz del Sol con su desgastado acabado.

\- ¡Buenos días Bor! -saludó amistosamente Kebap.

El Vex clavó su único ojo en él para después asentir una sola vez antes de volver a fijar la atención en su madre.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para que se quiebre el tiempo? -preguntó la joven cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Un. Mes.  
\- ¿Un mes?  
\- 28 días, 46 minutos, 32 segundos -matizó la máquina con más exactitud.  
\- Ya me parecía. ¿Hemos confirmado que se trata de una intervención Cabal?  
\- Afirmativo -respondió Bor con seguridad.

Valeria se frotó el mentón con gesto pensativo mientras Uldren decidía mantener las distancias. Se había puesto de pie por instinto, aunque no se sentía amenazado por la presencia de aquella unidad. Su curiosidad acabó siendo más fuerte que cualquier sospecha que pudiera mantener, invitándole a acercarse finalmente para observarle más de cerca.

\- ¿No será Briareo la aguja, verdad? -preguntó la joven repentinamente preocupada.  
\- No.  
\- Menos mal -dijo suspirando de alivio y posando una mano en su propio pecho.

Bor parpadeó una sola vez antes de tomar la mano derecha de la Guardiana, en la que depositó la flor a la que le había arrebatado las espinas.

\- Ten.

Uldren afiló la mirada ante el obsequio, preguntándose la verdadera naturaleza del gesto y sin poder evitar recordar los dibujos que había hecho su compañera. Vio que ella sonreía antes de arrancarle un par de pétalos que se llevó a la boca para mascarlos.

\- Gracias Bor -le dijo acariciando una de sus enormes garras metálicas.

El recuerdo del efecto que tuvo la infusión en él le hizo inclinar su cabeza hacia adelante, espantado por ver cómo Valeria mascaba los esquejes de la planta con total inmunidad. Ella rió al leer su lenguaje corporal cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de una de sus manos.

\- ¿Quieres un poco? -le preguntó con ofrecimiento.  
\- Ni hablar -respondió el Guardián con cierto espanto.

Decidieron cambiar su posición por seguridad, ya que la presencia de Cabal y Guardianes suponía mayor peligro para la unidad que había acudido a visitarles. Se sentaron de nuevo sobre otra de aquellas cornisas, manteniendo su mirada fija en una estructura de la que caía una enorme cascada de radiolaria a centenares de metros más lejos de la plataforma sobre la que se encontraba el principal asentamiento. Bor se mantuvo entre ambos Insomnes, hablando de forma críptica con la joven, que respondía de forma más lenta y a menudo con términos de los que Uldren no era familiar.  
La astucia del Príncipe y su antigua costumbre de estudiar idiomas le permitió llegar a reconocer un par de palabras. Resultaban concisas, repetitivas y extrañas de verbalizar. Las sílabas se organizaban de forma rítmica y matemática, casi como una melodía. Las repetía mentalmente, tratando de recordar el significado de cada una. Los parámetros le hicieron recordar al cantar del Jardín cuando él y Buri se encontraron. A cómo el Jardín había modificado su sintonía por culpa del lenguaje de los Guardianes.  
Valeria había cedido el peso de su cuerpo contra uno de los largos brazos de la bestia mecánica, que se mantenía inmóvil como una estatua mientras respondía a sus preguntas. A veces rotaba su cabeza sobre el eje de su espalda para observar a Uldren, vigilando cada uno de sus escasos movimientos.  
«Pórtate bien» le recordaba la joven cada vez. «Es un amigo» le mencionaba a veces. Bor fanfarroneaba con melódicos pitidos a modo de protesta.

\- Es hora de que vayas a su encuentro -le susurró con un silbido.

El Goblin se puso de pie ante la orden de forma inmediata ayudando a Valeria a hacer lo mismo al estar ésta aún agarrada de su extremidad. Ella le dio el asfódelo de vuelta.

\- Para el camino -le dijo- Guárdalo a buen recaudo. Entrégaselo al llegar. Dile que le estoy buscando.

La máquina emitió otra suave melodía para hacer entender que comprendía el comando antes de desaparecer en un haz de matriz que dejó ambos Guardianes a solas. Ella se quedó de pie con las manos tras la espalda en silencio durante unos segundos que se le antojaron minutos. Uldren la observó con cautela.

\- ¿A quién esperas? -logró preguntar por fin.

Valeria le miró con una sonrisa que guardaba cierto cariño y un resquicio de gesto burlón. Uldren lo comprendió al instante.

\- Acabas de mandarle a buscarme -concluyó en voz alta, dándose cuenta del fatídico final que le esperaba a aquel goblin.  
\- Aún le llevará un par de días. Pero al final siempre te acaba encontrando -respondió la joven.  
\- Nunca lo acepté -reconoció el Príncipe algo arrepentido al recordar que la máquina se le había presentado con aquella flor.  
\- Mientras exista el Bosque siempre habrá oportunidad de volver -le dijo mostrando menos preocupación.  
\- ¿No te entristece? -inquirió Uldren tratando de comprobar si ocultaba algún duelo por la unidad.

Ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros bajando su mirada y se puso una mano sobre el pecho de forma inconsciente, paseando sus dedos por el tórax de Bor a modo de caricia.

\- Siempre le podré encontrar allí o en el Jardín -murmuró- Del mismo modo que tú y yo siempre formaremos parte de esos lugares -respondió volviendo a dirigir sus ojos a donde deberían estar los suyos mientras sonreía con tranquilidad.

Uldren asintió una vez.

\- La próxima vez entraremos juntos.  
\- Dame tu palabra -le retó ella ladeando su sonrisa.  
\- Te la doy en este instante -juró el Príncipe.

Valeria tomó una de sus manos apretando suavemente sus dedos bajo el agarre de los de su izquierda. Uldren los abrió en una tensión con la que hizo que se entrelazaran, hipnotizado por el control que su compañera tenía sobre la cronología de los hechos que ambos estaban destinados a vivir. Que fuera capaz de mantener su mente estructurada en tal acertijo logró captar aún más su interés. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para poder tener la oportunidad de observar el camino que tuvo que recorrer. Se dio cuenta de que el rompecabezas que trataba de resolver tenía muchas más piezas de las que imaginaba, y deseaba fervientemente volcarlas todas sobre la mesa. Necesitaba saber más.

Un constante zumbido retumbaba en los recónditos rincones que se expandían por debajo de la plaza del mercado en la Torre. El sonido de las filtraciones de agua que goteaban sobre el suelo de los pabellones más oscuros se sucedían con frecuencia, signo de un obvio descuido en el servicio de mantenimiento. El aire, más denso y pesado portaba una fragancia cerrada y mustia, y el parpadeo de algunas bombillas a medio fundir daba paso a un pasillo por el que la luz del sol lograba entrar con más claridad.  
Bajaron las metálicas escaleras con calma, reflexionando una vez más sobre el modo de entrar en escena y de cómo podían reaccionar según las circunstancias. Esta vez Uldren iba delante, consciente de que su altura y envergadura, que si bien seguían siendo las de un Hunter normal y corriente, sin duda resultaban más imponentes que las de su compañera. Valeria iba detrás, a veces pellizcando su capa para que no le tomase ventaja. Era un gesto que hacía de vez en cuando, sin importar si estaban a solas o no. Apenas era consciente. Pese a que el Príncipe no siempre girase su cabeza, saber que estaba justo detrás de él siempre lograba aportarle seguridad de que no la dejaba atrás.  
El crepitante sonido de una máquina en permanente funcionamiento, fuente de aquel zumbido, provenía de una sala que se abría a mano izquierda en el pasillo. Lo primero que vieron al girar la esquina fue una máquina cilíndrica de paredes transparentes en las que se contenía un remolino de oscuridad que latía con fuerza como un tornado encapsulado magistralmente. El habitáculo estaba decorado con varias lonas de distintos motivos, pero la que más destacaba era una de color verde decorada con un símbolo blanco formado con dos serpientes que se entrelazaban. Justo delante de ellos y junto a una caja con cachivaches Vex un hombre parecía esperarlos de brazos cruzados, apoyado en unas barandillas que separaban su puesto del resto de la antesala.

\- ¿Venís buscando un poco de diversión? -les preguntó, con voz ligeramente rasposa pero de alguna forma amigable.

Uldren afiló su mirada bajo el casco para observarle mejor. Era obvio que no resultaba un Guardián común. No pudo ver algo en su equipo que lo pudiera identificar por su disciplina. Vestía con una especie de túnica oscura, pero sus hombros cargaban con unas robustas hombreras cubiertas de pelaje pardo. Sobre su pecho se posaba un colgante de color esmeralda con el mismo símbolo que decoraba el estandarte que llamaba la atención de los que entraban. Llevaba un cañón de mano metido justo en el cinturón que ceñía su cintura y en su espalda parecía llevar un tipo de rifle que no pudo clasificar, ya que sólo podía ver su culata. El hombre, con pelo corto retirado de la frente con una diadema tenía rasgos de alguien maduro, con varias arrugas de expresión y cicatrices a ambos lados de la cara como arañazos, que se ocultaban parcialmente bajo una perilla descuidada que rodeaba toda la parte inferior de su rostro. Tenía la mirada de una alimaña, astuta y rápida, llena de picaresca. Con tan solo echarle un vistazo se podía percibir que no era alguien en quien poder confiar totalmente.

\- ¿Eres el Nómada? -le preguntó.  
\- ¡El mismo! -exclamó con cierto orgullo haciendo aparecer una ficha verde entre sus dedos y paseándola entre ellos con maestría- ¿Quién pregunta?

El Príncipe se giró lo justo para permitir que su compañera se dejase ver. Valeria ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió con su habitual amabilidad. El Guardián percibió que era habitual que hiciera uso de su apariencia inocente cada vez que trataba con alguien desconocido y así permitirse un margen adicional para tantear su personalidad.

\- Buenos días -saludó alegremente.

El Nómada guiñó uno de sus ojos.

\- ¿Así que por fin vienes a verme, eh? Vamos, acércate. No muerdo.

Ella arqueó sus cejas con cierta curiosidad y obedeció sin dejar de lado a Uldren, quien caminó detrás de ella como una especie de escolta.

\- ¿Me conoces? -le preguntó la Guardiana ofreciéndole una de sus manos.  
\- Se comenta algo de que por aquí hay una muchacha que juega con los Vex en el patio de recreo -respondió jocosamente aceptando el gesto con un firme agarre- No hay mucha gente circulando por el sistema con unos ojos como esos.

Valeria rió tomándose aquellas palabras con un halago y deshaciendo el agarre educadamente.

\- Es una lástima que yo apenas sepa nada de ti, Nómada, pero también he escuchado una cosa o dos.  
\- ¿Ah sí? -le retó él haciendo desaparecer la pequeña ficha como por arte de magia- Cosas malas, deduzco.  
\- Las justas -respondió la joven sin perder su amabilidad- ¿Son ciertas?  
\- Depende de a quién preguntes.  
\- Estoy hablando contigo, ¿Qué opinión tienes al respecto?  
\- Lo que yo opine no importa, ¿Qué piensas tú del viejo Nómada?

Ella se rascó la punta de la nariz mordiéndose ligeramente la lengua al notar cómo evadía sus preguntas. Supo que aquel desconocido podría llegar a caerle en cierta gracia.

\- Creo que podemos llevarnos bien -respondió ampliando su sonrisa- Es más, te traigo un pequeño obsequio.

Levantó su mano derecha para mostrar una bolsa que emanaba un cálido y suculento aroma a especias. El Nómada notó que una piscina se formaba en su boca al oler las varias raciones de entrantes y platos que aquellos dos desconocidos le habían traído del puesto de ramen. Sin pensárselo dos veces, estiró sus dedos para tomar aquel regalo con una sonrisa, pero aquella alegría se vio mermada en cuanto la joven retiró su brazo para alejarla de su alcance.

\- Ah, ah -lo detuvo guiñándole un ojo- Antes, tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

Uldren esbozó una sonrisa ladeada al ver la expresión ligeramente rota de aquel hombre, que rió después mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- Me la has jugado -reconoció- Muy bien, ¿Qué quieres, muchachita?  
\- Alguien me ha dicho que no hace mucho le hiciste una visita a Osiris.  
\- ¿Y quién, si puede saberse, te ha contado eso? -indagó el Nómada entrecerrando sus ojos.  
\- Nadie peligroso -respondió Valeria relajando ligeramente su gesto- Me preguntaba si podrías resolverme algunas dudas sobre el tema.  
\- ¿Quieres que te cuente de lo que estuvimos hablando?  
\- Sé que no fue una visita rutinaria, precisamente -aclaró la joven.

El hombre se paró un minuto entero para observarla con atención y sin ningún disimulo, logrando poner a Uldren más nervioso de lo que estaba. Lo disimulaba bien, pero vigilaba cada uno de los movimientos del Nómada. El hecho de que estuviera mirando a su compañera tan fijamente era lo que le molestaba. Era una falta de respeto.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con tus amigos? -inquirió por fin.  
\- Tengo muchos amigos, vas a tener que ser un poco más preciso.

Él rió con cinismo y se frotó levemente el mentón haciendo sonar la aspereza de su perilla.

\- ¿De parte de quién vienes? -indagó mostrando más abiertamente su desconfianza- ¿Te ha mandado la Vanguardia? Ya les he dejado claro que no quiero que me molesten. Yo no me meto con nadie, espero lo mismo por parte de los demás.  
\- No me manda nadie -dijo Valeria hundiendo su mano izquierda en la bolsa para sacar una de las cajas, que abrió sobre el resto de las que aún guardaba en la bolsa para abrirla y descubriendo unas jugosas gyozas- Vengo por cuenta propia.

Se llevó una a la boca que masticó con calma ante la atenta mirada del hombre, que afiló su mirada con una sonrisa inteligente, percatándose de que era la manera que tenía aquella joven de tentarle a hablar.

\- ¿Qué interés tienes en Osiris? Ese lunático no te va a traer más que problemas. Es mejor quedarse al margen de sus maquinaciones.

Valeria asintió una vez ante su comentario. Sonrió. Se acercó dos pasos hasta quedarse directamente frente al Nómada y le ofreció la caja que acababa de abrir para compartirla.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo -le dijo- Pero sé que tú y él estuvisteis trabajando en un artefacto. Quiero conocer los detalles. ¿Para qué te llamó?

El Nómada aceptó el obsequio de buen agrado y se llevó una de las gyozas a la boca boqueando ligeramente ante el calor que invadió su cavidad mientras se tapaba los labios con uno de sus puños. La Guardiana había vuelto a retroceder un poco para respetar su espacio y esperaba con paciencia.

\- Ese Warlock... sí, necesitaba un par de... comprobaciones de última hora antes de ponerlo en marcha. Se me da bien la ingeniería y no podía confiar en nadie de la Vanguardia.  
\- ¿Tienes los datos?  
\- Wo, wo, wo -la detuvo él- No tan rápido, cazadora. Eso te va a costar bastante más que lo que llevas encima.

Uldren se cruzó de brazos, gesto que no le pasó desapercibido.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -intervino por fin el Príncipe.  
\- Se me ocurre una cosa -respondió el Nómada- Veréis... estoy a cargo de una alternativa al Crisol que puede interesaros, ¿Habéis oído hablar del Gambito?  
\- ¿Tiene que ver con eso? -preguntó Valeria haciendo un ademán hacia la cápsula que reverberaba tras ellos- Es peligroso.  
\- No si sabes usarlo correctamente -la corrigió el hombre guiñándole un ojo y volviendo a hacer aparecer aquella ficha entre sus dedos- ¿Os interesa? Un juego, nada más. Después volveremos a hablar.  
\- He tenido ciertos deslices con la Oscuridad. Me temo que vas a tener que convencerme.

Acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuesta, el Nómada asintió con una sonrisa.

\- No corréis ningún peligro en el Gambito, si es lo que os preocupa. Es seguro, vaya, si me he asegurado de eso. Tan sólo debéis matar algunos Poseídos, llenar la banca con un par de motas y matar a un Primordial.

Uldren afiló la mirada.

\- ¿Y ya está? -indagó.  
\- A veces tendréis que invadir la arena del equipo contrario, como en el Crisol.

Tras una breve pausa, el Guardián volvió a hablar.

\- Yo lo haré.

Valeria se giró hacia él ojiplática y tiró de uno de sus brazos.

\- Fidel -le dijo en voz baja.

Él cubrió sus dedos con una de sus manos para tratar de tranquilizarla.

\- ¿No hay ningún peligro, no es así?  
\- No hemos hablado nada de esto -cuchicheó la Insomne, nerviosa.  
\- Se me hace raro que no quieras unirte -la interrumpió el Nómada- teniendo en cuenta las aportaciones de tu padre.

La Hunter se giró frunciendo el ceño con gesto confuso.

\- ¿Mi padre? -repitió.  
\- ¿No eres la hija de Cayde-6? -preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa.

Uldren tomó a Valeria por el hombro izquierdo al ver su expresión consternada para recordarle que debía mantenerse alerta, gesto que hizo que la Insomne le mirarse de reojo por un segundo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con aportaciones? -insistió en saber.  
\- ...Dejaré que os lo penséis -dijo el Nómada aún dando cuenta de las gyozas con gran apetito.

Uldren escoltó a su compañera hasta el pasillo ocultándose ambos tras una de las paredes, lejos de su mirada. La Guardiana posó la bolsa que portaba sobre el suelo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -inquirió preocupada.  
\- Es mejor que lo haga yo.  
\- ¿Ya estamos otra vez? -le amonestó, frunciendo su ceño hacia arriba en una expresión entristecida.

Guardaron silencio durante unos segundos en los que se miraron a los ojos. Los de Valeria replandeciendo con luz cerúlea y pálida, los de Uldren ocultos bajo su yelmo. Suspiró.

\- Está bien -murmuró con más calma, consciente del motivo por el que la joven estaba dolida- ¿Qué propones?

Ella lo tomó por las muñecas con expresión más decidida.

\- Nadie se queda solo -le dijo- Iremos juntos.  
\- ¿Y si es una trampa? -indagó Uldren- Has visto cómo te ha provocado.  
\- Lo sé, pero si es una trampa -citó ella haciendo un ligero incapié- que al menos nos encuentre juntos.

Uldren giró sus muñecas para tocar el interior de sus antebrazos con delicadeza haciendo que ella contuviera el aliento. Asintió una vez subiendo con sus dedos hasta la mitad, posándolos finalmente sobre los huesos de Bor.

\- De acuerdo. Estaré justo detrás de ti.

Valeria sonrió logrando recuperar la calma y acarició sus brazos con gesto agradecido.

\- Gracias -susurró dándole después una suave palmada en un hombro.

Se tomaron otro breve respiro antes de volver a entrar en el sombrío habitáculo en silencio.

\- ¿Ya os habéis decidido, parejita? -los provocó el Nómada aún jugando con la pequeña ficha que viraba entre sus dedos. La lanzó al aire antes de recogerla y hacerla desaparecer. Su sonrisa aún en el rostro, imperturbable y nunca ausente.

Ella rió con una renovada alegría que logró hacer que el corazón de Uldren latiera con más fuerza debido a las circunstancias y a las palabras de aquel hombre.

\- Así es -respondió volviendo a acercarse- Pero... si nos estás tendiendo una trampa -le advirtió- Nos chivaremos a la Vanguardia. Recuerda que tengo muchos amigos.  
\- Ah, sí, los Vex. Soy consciente -reconoció el Nómada con gesto afable- No os preocupéis. Todo irá como la seda. No hace falta estar tan tensos.

Valeria le tendió la bolsa tal y como lo había hecho minutos antes. El hombre afiló su mirada guiñando un ojo con cierta desconfianza y tras unos segundos abrió una de sus manos para que fuera ella quien se la diera. La joven dio otro pequeño paso y dejó el asa sobre sus dedos tranquilamente.

\- Buen provecho.


End file.
